Avatar Rebels
by Steve993
Summary: Following a skirmish with the Empire, the Ghost crew find themselves lost in another world that is in the process of dealing with it's own war. Not wanting to leave a world in turmoil the Ghost crew will unite with a unique group of heroes in order to bring an end to this conflict once and for all. Set after Rebels Season 2 episode 16 and from Book 1 episode 4 of Avatar onwards.
1. Arrivals On Kyoshi Island

**So I've been thinking about doing a Star Wars crossover story for awhile and now finally I'm getting around to doing one which I'll be working on alongside my other two ongoing cross overs at the moment Agent of Middle Earth (Agent Carter/Hobbit crossover) and House of M (Avengers/X-Men crossover). Trying to find a show that could be a good fit is the tricky part but I think I found a good one with Avatar. Granted there's another crossover story I recommend you guys check out also going on right now by Autobot 00001 but since that takes place after the series' end I wanted to do one set during the series. This will take place from the Kyoshi Warriors episode of Avatar on and after Season 2 Episode 16 of Rebels but before Episode 17 because I still want Kallus to be a bad guy before he redeems himself later on.** **If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. This is my first time writing for the Avatar TLA characters and also the Star Wars Rebels characters so if I'm rusty with how I handle them then that's why. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

In the far reaches of space in a galaxy far far away there was a battle for survival going on that not everyone was aware of. The centre factions in this war for survival was the ever growing Rebellions and the Galactic Empire. Many Rebel cells existed throughout the galaxy fighting for survival on various worlds and trying to bring down the Empire's tyranny. One of those Rebel cells and the most prominent ones was the crew of the Ghost who were affiliated with Phoenix Squadron. The crew in their latest assignment had been sent though into uncharted territory the rarely explored Unknown Regions to investigate possible Rebel Cells that were in need of help having received an anonymous call from this sector of the galaxy.

Ezra Bridger the Ghost's youngest recruit and currently their newest was walking up from his room up to the main deck where the leader his Jedi Master Kanan Jarrus and the ship's owner/pilot and the leader of Phoenix Squadron Hera Syndulla was flying the ship. Feeling sceptical about this mission Ezra decided to ask the two senior members of the group their thoughts on this mission "So do you really think there could be other Rebel cells hiding out here this far in the galaxy?"

"It's hard to say. The Unknown Regions are called the Unknown Regions for a reason. It's a vast unexplored part of the galaxy that very few people dare venture too. The Jedi themselves only travelled as far as the Illum system." Kanan answered also sensing a potential bad feeling about this mission.

"But we need to take whatever we receive if it means other Cells are possibly out there in need of our help. The more we rescue the more people align to our cause and the fight becomes larger" Hera said reminding them of the necessity of uniting the Cells.

"And if it's a trap by the Empire?" Ezra asked

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Hera said as she moved the ship in closer.

Suddenly Ezra began to feel a strange sensation in the Force. Kanan noticed this and decided to ask his apprentice what was up. "Ezra? You alright?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling a disturbance. Can't you feel it too? It's like some kind of power is being drawn? Like a vast continent of power and we're being drawn to it" Ezra said trying to describe the feeling he was sensing in the Force.

"Yeah I'm feeling it too. But I can't sense what it is. It's almost like an imbalance" Kanan said as he tried to reach out in the Force.

Suddenly a Star Destroyer appeared in the sky with TIE Fighters surrounding it and flying into battle.

"Well looks like we're crossing that bridge after all." Hera said as she turned on the comms. "Sabine, Zeb man the guns!"

" _Right away"_ Sabine said over the comm.

" _Blasted karablast Imperials! We were tricked!"_ Zeb yelled over the comm.

"We'll talk about it later just keep firing!" Hera ordered as she turned to Ezra "Go man the Phantom's guns"

Ezra was still lost in thought he didn't hear Hera calling him.

"Ezra!" Hera repeated frantically as she maneuvered the ship out of way of fire.

Ezra then broke out of his trance as he proceeded to run out and head towards the Phantom "Right sorry my bad"

Hera raised her eyebrow as she looked at Kanan who couldn't give her much of a straight answer "It's a Jedi feeling we're both having. We'll deal with it later."

Before Hera could respond though she saw something that surprised her "What in the world? Is that what I think it is?"

Kanan looked out to see what she was talking about and was taken aback by what he saw. It looked to be a black hole. Such a celestial phenomenon was a rare thing to see but if such a sight were to appear somewhere then Unknown Regions would mostly likely be it. Suddenly that same feeling that he and Ezra sensed appeared again as the ship was starting to rock and move about "Hera?! What's going on?!"

"The black hole seems to be pulling us inside. I can't seem to veer away from it! It's like we're being caught in a tractor beam but we're not if that makes any sense!" Hera answered as she tried to move the ship to no avail.

"Yeah I get it loud and clear" Kanan responded.

" _What's going on up there?"_ Sabine asked sounding worried

"Get back up here the both of you. Ezra you too" Hera said over the comm as she tried to steer control of the ship.

Ezra arrived just barely in time with the Phantom having been nearly caught by the black hole's power as he arrived on the deck along with the ship's other regular passengers the Mandalorian Sabine Wren and the Lasat Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios and the disgrunted astromech Chopper. "What's happening out there? Is this some kind of storm?"

"Seems to be a Black hole. A star here must have experienced a supernova. Must be unstable" Sabine answered as she observed the hole they were being pulled towards with a mixture of shock and awe.

"Well what happens to anyone who gets caught in one that's unstable?" Zeb asked annoyed

"Not many people come back to tell" Sabine answered bluntly.

Zeb rolled his eyes at this as he heard Chopper's grunts of disatisfaction below "Trust me you're the last person I wanted to die with but here we are. So get used to it you bucket of bolts!"

"Hang onto something kids mom is taking this thing for a ride." Hera said as she strapped herself in as did everyone else as the Ghost found itself being pulled into the black hole.

"Oh karablast!" Zeb exclaimed dreading what would come next.

Everyone braced for impact as they vanished through the black hole. Where they would end up much like the Unknown Regions itself would be unknown.

Meanwhile on the Star Destroyer that was chasing them their constant pursuer Agent Kallus was observing the chaos unfold. His observations were interupted however as Admiral Kassius Konstantine appeared to speak with him "Agent Kallus the Rebels have been seemingly sucked into the black hole. They've vanished sir."

"I can see that Admiral. And how do you intend to pursue them?" Kallus asked as if the matter was obvious

Konstantine was slightly surprised by this response "Pursue them sir? Surely they would have not survived such a cataclysm?"

"Until we sure that the Rebel threat is eliminated we must continue our pursuit Admiral." Kallus said reminding him of their objective.

"Agent Kallus is right" a calm almost seductive voice said as a tall slendor green skinned woman wearing what seemed to be a curved shaped helmet as well as having a small robotic droid perched on her shoulder walked onto the bridge of the Star Destroyer along with another person more brutish in nature with grey skin and wearing a helmet of his own. These were the two Inquisitors the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother respectively. "The Jedi threat remains on that ship and if it were to escape then that would mean reporting to Lord Vader of our failure of locating the Jedi. Tell me Admiral would you like to report to Lord Vader directly and tell him you lost the Jedi just because you had a theory they were eliminated?"

Konstantine hesitated upon hearing that as he saw the Fifth Brother scowl at him and the Seventh Sister giving a small smile of satisfaction indicating she had caught him in a trap with no way out. "No Inquisitor you're quite right. We will continue pursuing the Rebel threat"

"See to it that you do Admiral." The Fifth Brother said with a calm but threatening tone.

The two Inquisitors left the bridge as they headed to their quarters on the ship awaiting further instruction leaving Kallus and Konstantine alone.

"Proceed towards the black hole with caution Admiral. Alert me when we emerge on the other side" Kallus ordered as he began to walk away.

"Yes sir" Konstanine responded. As he saw Kallus walk out of earshot he then voiced his own opinion on the matter "The question is not when we emerge it is if we emerge?"

Shaking away any disconcern Konstanine ordered his men to proceed forward as they went in further towards the black hole in pursuit of the Rebels.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the portal the Rebels themselves were in a less than stellar state. The Ghost while mostly ending up in a safe landing was now without a hyperdrive and out of fuel meaning they were now stuck on wherever they had landed.

"So are you sure we can't do anything?" Zeb asked still holding out hope for any good news.

"No. Hyperdrive is in bad shape and without fuel we wouldn't be moving anywhere anyway. Chopper and I can fix the hyperdrive but you guys will have to scout ahead to see if there's any fuel centre." Hera said before giving them a warning "And if it's not too much to ask try to stay out of trouble. We have no idea where we are in the galaxy so it could be crawling with Imperials or another threat entirely"

"When have we ever not got into trouble? Even if we don't try it still finds us no matter what. But we'll try this time." Ezra said giving a sly smile as Zeb grunted and pushed him along while Sabine followed behind.

"I'll keep an eye on them" Kanan said trying not to worry her as he followed them outside.

Looking out the window Hera could see the planet they seemed to be on. It looked to be a beach. The only planet she knew was surrounded by a beach was one rumoured to be in the Abrion system but this one looked to also be surrounded by mountains which that one wasn't. Wherever they were she hoped nothing to bad was about to happen.

On the surface of the possible planet Kanan, Ezra, Zeb and Sabine were walking around scouting the area though there seemed to be nothing of note other then the trees and mountains that seemed to be endless. Being an artist who prided herself on her paint Sabine wasn't fond of walking through the sand "Ugh all this sand in my boots is really getting too me and won't do any favours to my paint job."

Ezra and Zeb looked at each other feeling a bit mischeavious but Sabine caught onto their plot pretty quick "If you guys plan on pushing me in then go ahead. Unless you want your clothes to be pink forever?"

Both looked at each other sheepishly as Sabine gave them a smug smile "I didn't think so."

"Look we need to stay focused. Now keep an eye out for a fuel centre" Kanan said reminding them but suddenly stopped as he heard something "Wait."

"What's going on?" Ezra asked confused as to why they stopped

"I hear something. Do you guys hear it too?" Kanan asked them as he listened carefully

"Actually yeah. It sounds like kids laughing" Sabine responded now hearing it herself.

Suddenly Zeb spotted something "Up ahead!"

Everyone looked to see a ravine up ahead.

"Water. Thank the force. We won't die of possible heat exhaustion at least" Ezra said happily.

"Unless it's contaminated" Sabine said ruining the possible good news.

"Don't jinx it." Ezra said annoyed and hoping she was wrong.

"We'll go anyway. If people are around maybe there's shelter. Come on!" Kanan ordered as he signalled his crew to follow him.

The group ran a bit further towards the ravine albeit cautiously. Meanwhile up ahead at the ravine a group of entirely different individuals were playing about in area surrounding the water. Two young teens from from the Southern Water Tribe one of them a water bender Katara and her brother Sokka a non-bender respectively and their newest friend Aang also known as the Avatar as well as the Last Airbender along with his sky bison Appa and a lemur Momo were travelling the world in an attempt to find a water bending teacher for Aang so that he can master all the elements of Air, Water, Earth and reluctantly Fire in order to embrace his destiny as the Avatar and help bring back the world from control of the Fire Nation who was hunting them.

Aang at this moment in time was swimming toward the deep waters of the bay where a group of koi fish were. He dived under and immediately appeared again, now holding on to the back fin of one of these giant animals as it jumped out of the water before diving again. The siblings had different reactions each to this. Katara was smiling broadly and impressed at the sight of Aang riding the koi fish while Sokka was staring at the scene with an uninterested look upon his face and his arms crossed. Momo was also jumping excitedly up and down as Aang's koi fish reappeared again.

"Hahaha, hahaha!" Aang laughed as he continued jumping along

"Whooh!" Katara exclaimed impressed

Aang continued riding the koi as two other koi jumped out of the water behind him to the left and right. Aang was still laughing loud with excitement as they raced through the water. Katara and Sokka were still on the beach watching this impressive display while Momo was still excitedly jumping up and down.

Katara addressed her brother who still had his arms crossed with a smile. "He looks pretty good out there."

Sokka however was unimpressed "Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work."

Katara however before she could address his remakr noticed something behind Sokka and ran off to take care of it "No, Appa. Don't eat that!"

Appa grunted as Katara stopped him from doing what he was doing. Before she could continue however she heard something. Curious she carefully stopped for a moment as she looked around ready with an attack in hand. Could the Fire Nation have found them? Unknown to her however it wasn't the Fire Nation who was watching them but it was actually Kanan who was hiding behind a tree as he waited for Katara to leave. Noting that she was gone he contacted the others on their communicators which thankfully were still working.

"Guys you in a safe spot?" Kanan asked hoping they weren't spotted

" _Yeah we're fine Kanan. So are you seeing this?"_ Ezra asked slightly confused as to why these kids were alone out here.

"Yeah. Nothing really out of the ordinary. Curious though why some kids are here on their own. Then again maybe the Empire got to them and all they have now is each other." Kanan said trying to come up with a reason as to why these kids were here by themselves.

" _The bald kid with the tatoos seems awfully happy if his home was destroyed by the Empire"_ Sabine said trying to put a pin in that argument.

" _So what's our move?"_ Zeb asked feeling a tad impatient.

"Stay in stealth mode until I say otherwise." Kanan ordered

" _Great my favourite kind of mode"_ Zeb groaned as he discommunicated along with the others.

While he didn't want to reveal their presence yet out of caution that the Empire was nearby there was another reason that Kanan chose not to reveal their presence to these kids yet. He couldn't quite describe it but he sensed a great power inside the kid with the tatoos that was untapped almost like when he first discovered Ezra's force ability. It was as if this power was locked and was ready to be opened. Could this kid be Force sensitive? He also sensed a great power flowing from the girl but it wasn't as strong as the bald boy's while the boy with the pony tail seemed to exhibit no Force sensitivity or power of any kind. Again they needed to tread carefully.

Meanwhile back with the other group Aang was still atop the fish smiling, in an attempt to impress Katara. His face turned to one of disappointment however as he saw Katara running off thinking he was the reason "Oh man ... "

Two koi fish suddenly changed their direction, including Aang's, which swerved away leaving behind one koi fish that continued to race forward. A dark shadow of a large body suddenly appeared beneath the water's surface directly behind the koi fish.

Sokka noticing this suddenly became alarmed "There's something in the water!"

One koi fish attempted to leap out of the water only to be pulled back under the surface by something unknown. Aang was still surfing on the koi fish's back, smiling widely, unaware of the danger.

Katara reappeared next to her brother again while Momo is screeching in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Aang's in trouble." Sokka answered as he yelled out to the boy "Aang!"

"Get out of there!" Katara called to no avail.

Aang was gripping the dorsal fin of the fish, his smile having now faded as he began to look surprised at the commotion on the shore. From his perspective, Katara and Sokka were motioning for him to exit the water by flailing their arms and calling to him from far away.

"Get back here, Aang!" Sokka called in an attempt to bring him back.

Aang, however remained unaware as he believed them to be cheering him on, waved only to suddenly be hurled off the koi fish, into the water when the koi fish was being pulled under.

"Whaaaahh! Aaaah!" Aang cried as he waved his arms and legs in a franctic panic.

Aang plunged into the water as the koi fish he was mounted atop disappeared under the water. Suddenly he resurfaced a few minutes later and gasped for breath as the massive dorsal fin of the unknown creature emerged from the surface directly behind him.

Aang turned around, suddenly alarmed by the sight of the fish behind him. "Whaaaahh!"

Unaware that he was watching them Ezra, Sabine and Zeb who had caught this display were observing this with mixed reactions. They wanted to go in and help but knew they couldn't defy Kanan's orders. Even though that didn't stop them before however as Ezra was now about to defy them.

"I'm going in there" Ezra said as he ran from their hiding place.

"Ezra wait!" Sabine called out to him in an attempt to stop him.

"Karablast that kid!" Zeb yelled as he tried to pull him back to no avail.

The dorsal fin of the creature swerved off to the side as Aang used his airbending to run across the surface of the lake at lightning speed. Ezra who was running out to help suddenly stopped as he saw a heavily panting Aang fleeing the scene, his feet treading water thanks to his use of Airbening, the creature following him in hot pursuit.

"Woah" Ezra exclaimed upon seeing such speed. Suddenly he began to sense something. A great power. And it was emmitting from that kid. But he was so young? It felt like his power was locked inside of him ready to be unleashed. He then reached out in the Force as he tried to connect with the creature.

Sokka and Katara were standing on the shore unaware of Ezra's presence. Sokka suddenly grew alarmed as Aang collided straight into him, having reached the shore safely. The dorsal fin of the creature disappeared beneath the surface having been called off by Ezra. Katara ran to where her brother and Aang had come to a halt. Sokka was leaning against a tree trunk, a trail marking where his body slid across the ground. Aang was dressing himself as Katara and Momo approached the two.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked alarmed and confused

"I don't know." Aang said equally as confused

"Well, let's not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road." Sokka said standing up and wiping his hands together.

Katara however spotted Ezra standing alone having sent the fish back into the water "Look!"

The other two looked over confused as they saw the young boy in the orange jumpsuit with long black hair who turned to greet them "Hey. I saw you guys needed a hand so I stepped into help. It's kind of a thing my friends and I do."

"Did you bring the creature here to attack us?" Aang said as he got into a fighting stance.

"What? No. I just sent the thing back into the water. It's a thing I can do sometimes when I reach out with the Force. He won't be bothering you again" Ezra said giving them a smile

The kids however were confused as Sokka whispered to his sister "What's the Force?"

Before they could get answers however several female warriors clad in green kimonos suddenly descended from the treetops ambushing the trio and Ezra. The women quickly encircled the group and began to take them out. Sokka was being pulled back and knocked over while Katara was pulled by her arm. As she leaned in to maintain her balance, someone pulled her parka over her head and pulled her down. Aang who was being distracted by Katara's struggles and also what Ezra said about the Force, was giving the opportunity to another female warrior to grab him by his collar. Momo flew up screeching from his shoulder, only to be quickly caught in a bag, only his head still protruding. A group of warriors surrounded Ezra as he pulled out his lightsaber and waved it at them.

"Look I don't want to fight a group of girls. So let's just all put down our weapons okay?" Ezra asked trying to be diplomatic.

They didn't listen however as two of the warriors attempted to ambush Ezra who avoided their attacks by dodging and using his lightsaber to block. The warriors while confused by his style of fighting and quick moves still none the less continued to attack as one managed to sweep his leg and knock him to the ground. Deactivating his lightsaber for a second Ezra switched it to stun mode as he blasted one of the warriors who fell down thanks to the electric shock and jerked about in pain.

"Sorry! It's nothing personal!" Ezra yelled as one of the warriors then punched him in the face knocking him to the ground unconscious.

Having successfully defeated him the warriors dragged Ezra towards a bound and blindfolded Momo, Aang, Katara, and Sokka who were now thrown on the ground in a line. They were all now surrounded by the female warriors trapping them.

"Or, we could stay a while." Sokka said now changing his tune.

Ezra slowly came too as Sokka whispered to him "Did you do this? Is the Force responsible for this?"

"What no." Ezra said annoyed as he looked around for Kanan, Sabine and Zeb. Where were they?

His friends however remained in the shadows as they watched the group take them away. Zeb now noticing that were out of earshot began to voice his frustrations "So what do we do now?"

"We follow them obviously. I thought that would be obvious?" Sabine asked as they proceeded to walk forward before they heard Kanan's voice call out to them as he now had caught up with them.

"We need to be careful though. There's something about this I don't like" Kanan said as he shook his head in disapproval.

"When is there ever something not to dislike in a weird situation?" Sabine asked as she put her antenna on her helmet down and walked forward blasters in hand followed by Kanan and Zeb.

* * *

Meanwhile the group of captives were now on the beginning of a snowy path which lead to a village in the distance. A man was now addressing Aang, Sokka, Ezra and Katara who were still blindfolded and tied to a large wooden pole. The bagged Momo was standing on the ground in front of Aang. "You four have some explaining to do.

One of the woman dressed in green that ambushed the group earlier was also addressing them. "And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with Unagi."

Sokka however despite being blind folded and out matched still decided to challenge his captors "Show yourselves, cowards!"

A gloved hand, the forearm dressed in a leather band with a gold insignia on top of it, removed the blindfold. From Sokka's point of view he looked up rather curious and annoyed. Five girls in green kimonos and wearing white and red face paint were standing in front of him. Now he began speaking in a bit of an aggressive tone changing his tune from what it was before "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

The leader who they would later find out was named Suki stepped forward, gesturing heavily with her clenched fist. "There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sokka however stared at them in disbelief "Wait a second," He amusingly glanced to his right to where Aang was standing as if he was looking for confirmation. He then began to change his tone to a mocking one "There's no way that a bunch of girls took us down."

Ezra face palmed. This wasn't going to end well.

Suki naturally angry grabbed Sokka by his collar. "A bunch of girls, huh? Unagi is gonna eat well tonight."

Ezra called out to Sokka in an attempt to save him from further harm "I wouldn't insult them if I were you. Girls can be tougher than you think. Trust me I know"

Katara leaned forward in her bonds as she tried pleading and being apologetic "No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes."

Suki released Sokka begrudgingly, but still stared at him in dismay.

"You're positive this wasn't your doing?" Sokka asked whispering to Ezra

"What part of no did you not get the first time?" Ezra said annoyed as he saw Suki walk towards him slightly curious about him and wondering what his stake in this was.

"And who might you be?" Suki asked Ezra "We didn't spot you until later. You seemingly came out of nowhere. Are you a spy also?"

Ezra being used to constant captures by the Empire prepared one of his false identities to use. While these people didn't look like they served the Empire he couldn't risk revealing himself until Kanan, Sabine and Zeb arrived. "I'm Lando Calrissian. I was in the middle of a Meiloorun when I saw these people needed my help so I stepped in like any other good citizen would do."

Suki raised her eyebrow at this name not buying it but still deciding too believe him for now. One of her warriors suddenly walked up to her and handed her Ezra's lightsaber "Here you go Suki. This was the weapon he used on us. Hurt me pretty bad with this strange energy thing that emmitted from there.

Taking it Suki pushed a button on the saber as she fired out the blue blaster bolt which hit a rock and destroyed it causing everyone to gasp in amazement. She then pushed another button which activated the saber. Everyone was in awe at the blue glow that came from the blade as she swung it around trying to get a feel on it.

"Yeah that's my lightsaber. Now be careful with it because it's extremely dangerous. I hear you can cut your hand off with it" Ezra cautioned almost sounding like Kanan during his early days of lightsaber training when he would tell him the same thing.

"This feels like some kind of sword yet it's nothing like I've ever seen" Suki said as she deactivated it "Who are you really? What is your purpose here?"

"All the standard Imperial questions. To all of them I say that I'm not telling. They should really just have a stock answer book prepared for this when prisoners defy them. It must be boring to repeat these same questions over and over again am I right?" Ezra asked trying to making them laugh as Sokka found himself snickering while Katara groaned.

"We really shouldn't keep Unagi waiting on the feast." Suki said as she prepared to take the bound Ezra away.

"It's my fault." Aang suddenly called out.

The four teenagers looked surprised at Aang's words. A sorrowfully looking Aang began to explain their purpose in coming here "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?" the old man Oyaji said angrily pointing at them "Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

Ezra looked at the three teens confused. Who were the Fire Nation?

Aang suddenly had a brightened expression on his face upon hearing these words "This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

Ezra raised his eyebrows even more at this. An island? This wasn't a planet? Where were they?

Oyaji however remained humorless at Aang's words "Ha! How could you possibly know her?"

Everyone looked up at the top of the wooden pole as they saw a statue of a tall woman holding two stretched open fans. She was dressed in a similar outfit as the female warriors that ambushed the group. Ezra began to realise they must have modelled themselves after her.

"Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries." Oyaji explained not feeling convinced of Aang's story.

Aang looked pensive at the statue before looking at the ground in front of him. His tone suddenly changed as he began to speak in a soft, calm voice. "I know her because I'm the Avatar."

Naturally Suki and Oyaji along with the other Kyoshi Warriors all had mixed reactions to this with Oyaji looking shocked at Aang's revelation. Ezra however was confused by his statement. He didn't know what the Fire Nation was nor what this was Avatar was. Just where exactly were they?

Suki however not convinced by Aang's statement as she shook her fist and began to emphasize her words. "That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

Aang smiled sheepishly upon hearing this "That's me!"

Oyaji however became angry at this as he pointed at Aang while looking at Suki. "Throw the impostor to Unagi!"

Suki and the rest of her warriors immediately retracted their metal fans from out of their belts and slid them open. Ready to counter any sudden attack, they threateningly started to move forward and surround the bound friends.

Katara leaned forward in the ropes, glancing to her right where Aang is bound to the pole. Naturally she was nervous "Aang ... do some airbending.

Sokka was looking at the female warriors, his mouth open in shock and stopping at Aang who looked questioningly at Katara for a moment. Ezra looked at them as he tried to use the Force to break out of his bounds.

Aang bended over before pushing himself off the ground. He ended up leaving a large dust cloud as he shot into the air, stretching out his ropes, using one of the outstretched fans of the statue to snap them in half. Now completely free of his bonds, he tumbled elegantly over the statue.

Spectators began talking all at once upon seeing this impressive display "Wow! Did you see that? Airbender!"

Aang landed gently on the ground in front of the surprised crowd, his robes still fluttering in the air. Oyaji and the Kyoshi Warriors were staring at him in shock. Ezra was also impressed. Who exactly was this kid? Was he possibly a Force user? A lot more people were gathering around to see what was going on. Unlike the female warriors, Oyaji and the other civilians were dressed in blue.

Oyaji began to change his tone to one of awe "It's true ... you are the Avatar!"

Aang had a serious look on his face, a relieved Ezra, Sokka and Katara still tied up to his left were waiting to see what he would say next "Now ..." He began as he pulled a set of marbles out from underneath his robes. "Check this out!" He began performing a trick with his bending, letting the marbles spins around really fast between his hands. Grinning and blinking like a fool, he looked at the crowd, hoping to impress them.

The crowd cheered at this display while Ezra started to laugh almost impressed by the trick even if it was probably an easy one for Aang to do with his mysterious abilities he would have to ask more about when he was untied. A young man in the front started to emit a high pitched squeal while widely tossing his hands up in the air in admiration. He became so overexcited that he started to foam, fall toward the floor, and fainted; while the rest of the villagers just kept on cheering.

Meanwhile over on the harbor of Kyoshi island, one of the village girls was running up a dock toward a fisherman who was fiddling with his basket of fish. "Did you hear the news?"

The fisherman picked up his basket as he began to walk away from the over excited girl. "The Avatar's on Kyoshi!"

Upon hearing this the Fisherman due to his utter surprise, dropped his basket. "Huh?"

The fisherman picked his basket up again and turned around. Over time the news began to pass as the fisherman delivered the basket to a fishmonger while passing on the news of the Avatar's whereabouts. The fishmonger turned around and time changed again to where the fishmonger was selling one of the fish to a servant, dressed in Fire Nation red he too passing on the news. When the servant turned around, the news eventually reached the inside of a ship where the servant was serving the cooked fish at the table to the former Fire Nation Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh who were hunting the Avatar.

Zuko quickly stood up upon hearing the news yelling in a demanding tone. "The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?"

Zuko addressed Iroh as he began to leave the room. "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time."

Iroh casually pointed at the smoking fish in front of him as he looked at Zuko "Are you going to finish that?"

Zuko turned around and quickly snatched the plate off the table agressively. "I was going to save it for later!" Zuko left the room under the watchful eye of Iroh.

As soon as Zuko was now out of the way, Iroh crossed his arms, turned around, and sulked.

* * *

Back with the group Aang bowed as he finished his act and addressed the crowd "Thank you. Now if it's not too much trouble could you please release my friends?"

Suki looked at Oyaji for a moment who then raised his hand forward "Release the Avatar's friends."

The warriors looked at Suki who gave them a nod to do as he says as they went to release Sokka, Momo and Katara. They began to release Ezra's knots a little before he stopped them. "Thanks for loosening them up. I can take it from here."

The warriors were confused before they found Ezra easily breaking the bonds with just the flick of his hands. Everyone looked on surprised as they turned to Aang now confused.

"So you try to deceive us? You say you're the last Airbender but yet there are two of you?" Oyaji asked now annoyed.

"What? No he's not an Airbender" Aang answered as he looked at Ezra a little hopeful. "Are you?"

"No I'm no Airbender. I'm a..." Ezra began before hesitating to say the next word as everyone looked at him in anticipation to his response.

"Yes? Speak Mr. Calrissian. If that is your real name?" Suki asked now annoyed.

"My real name is Ezra Bridger... and I'm a Jedi." Ezra answered fully.

Everyone looked confused however even Aang and his friends. Ezra felt this wasn't uncommon given how the Jedi were extinct as he overheard one person say "What's a Jedi?" Obviously considering one of the other captive's lack of knowledge of the Force this was a planet whose inhabitants were unaware of the Jedi's history due to it being lost to time. He decided to ask a more common question that they would know the answer too.

"Perhaps you know of the Empire? I'm sure they've been terrorising your planet. Well my friends and I are here to help. Once they find me that is" Ezra said hopeful they would respond more to this if anything to give him an idea as to where they were in the galaxy.

Once again however he was met by blank looks as he again overheard people saying "Planet? Empire?"

Now Ezra was confused. They didn't know what planet they were on nor did they know of the Empire?

"This all sounds like a trick by the Fire Nation. Tie them up again!" Oyaji yelled.

Before anyone could move however they saw blaster fire emerge into the crowd. Everyone scattered as they saw Sabine and Zeb blasting at them but making sure not to kill them only to get their attention. Everyone was naturally confused by the sight of the girl in the Mandalorian armour but more frightened by Zeb's appearance.

Zeb growled in frustration as he saw the crowd exclaim "Monster! Run for your lives!"

Noticing that everyone was distracted this gave Ezra the time to use the Force to grab his lightsaber that was being held in Suki's belt. Suki then felt the belt as she saw the saber being grabbed by Ezra with a mixture of awe and anger on her face "Hey!"

"This doesn't belong to you I'm afraid ma'am." Ezra said as he ignited it and got into a fighting stance.

Suki ordered her warriors to get into battle positions as Ezra, Sabine and Zeb surrounded them ready to fight. Aang, Katara and Sokka stood back meanwhile unsure of what was going to happen. Aang was still shocked by Ezra's force ability display and wanted to know more of what it was.

"So what do we do now?" Zeb asked as he kept his gun on the people.

"We try to be peaceful." Sabine answered.

"What do you want? We don't have much but please put those weapons away and call off your animal" Oyaji cried changing his tone to one of fear.

"Stand down guys." another voice said as Ezra, Zeb and Sabine lowered their weapons. Everyone looked over to see Kanan stepping forward.

"My name is Kanan Jarrus. This is Sabine Wren and Zeb Orrelios" Kanan began as he pointed to both respectively "And you know Ezra"

Ezra gave a shrug and a sheepish smile as Zeb looked back and growled at him confused and annoyed that he had gotten them into another mess.

"We want to speak to the person who is in charge here. Our ship is out of fuel and in need of it. Our captain is in the process of fixing it but she may need a hand" Kanan said telling them of their situation.

"I'm in charge here" Oyaji began "My people will help you with your ship as much as they can. But if you want to speak with an authority figure then look no further then the Avatar."

The Ghost crew looked at Aang in confusion. This kid was an authority figure. Aang shrugged as he gave them a sheepish smile "Yeah that's me. I'm quite popular today huh?"

"What are you like 12?" Sabine asked clearly not convinced.

"I am actually. Although technically it's only physically. I'm actually over a hundred biologically" Aang answered as if this was nothing.

The crew looked at each other in alarm upon hearing this revelation. Who or what was this kid?

"Kanan what should we do?" Sabine asked hoping he had an idea of what they should do next.

Kanan thought for a moment. He didn't know where the black hole had taken them. It could be hours before they could contact the Rebel fleet again. Deciding that he would contact Hera to try and bring the ship over he decided to remain neutral and diplomatic. Plus there was still the unsolved mystery of this kid's power and now with this revelation he had more questions for him "Is there anywhere we can talk here?"

"Yes. The main centre is not too far from here." Oyaji answered

"Then lead the way" Kanan replied.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that was naturally a long introductory chapter. I'm going to try and not make them as long as this unless it's a big episode but I had to combine the Rebels arrival into the Avatar TLA world and also their interactions and meetings with the warriors of Kyoshi. Obviously not much else is happening right now but I hope in future chapters my plans are interesting. I'm looking forward to tackling both worlds and how they'll respond to one another.**

 **This episode does involve a lot of Aang being a show off which will come in the next chapter but the Rebels presence is going to change things a bit. Their presence as I've done with my other fanfics will bring both good and bad consequences with canon slightly changing to fit their presence and some of what they'll do will affect it but it'll only affect things if necessary. Moments that bring significant character development for the Avatar TLA characters will either remain unchanged or if canon is changed then it will be a combined effort of both sets of characters so it doesn't feel like one over shadows the other. Also the Rebels characters will obviously have their own moments of development at least I hope they will work.**

 **The Empire will return in the story but they won't return just yet. I do have another plan though for a personal threat for the Rebels to confront before they are reunited with the Empire. And before you ask about whether Rex and Ahsoka will come to help along with the Rebel fleet? Well you'll just have to wait and see on that front.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've probably forgotten stuff. To all those who have started reading this story and the rest of my stories I thank you for your continued support. I wouldn't be doing these stories if it weren't for you reading them.** **This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Skirmish On Kyoshi Island

**Hey everyone. I say that knowing this is chapter two I know. Also again to reiterate the timeline this is set from the Kyoshi Warriors episode on of Avatar and after the Rebels Season 2 episode Homecoming (where Hera reunites with her dad Cham) so no we won't be seeing the likes of Maul or Thrawn yet (but who's to say we won't see them in a future followup? Again you'll have to wait and see. Believe me I would have loved to have had Thrawn in this story but I felt it wasn't time yet).** **To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Following the good news that the Avatar had returned sufffice it to say things had turned a lot more positive for the people of Kyoshi Island. Kyoshi's statue's wooden face for example was now being repainted by the citizens who were fast at working on it. The right side of her face was already done and the previous cracks were not visible anymore. The main painter in charge was carefully reapplying her left eyebrow with black paint all the while feeling proud of himself. On the main street of Kyoshi village there were houses at both sides and one bigger house at the end of the street. Another villager was cleaning the back of the statue with a broom. Appa who was lazily laying on his side, eating hay while two villagers were grooming him was in some respects being treated like a king as he growled and chewed his hay.

Inside the house Aang, Katara, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Momo were sitting at a long table. A villager was placing another dish on the already richly filled table. Aang and Momo were very excited to see the display of decadent desserts in front of it, but Katara however was supporting an uneasy look. Sabine shared her sentiment as she couldn't help but groan as she saw Ezra and Zeb digging into the food also.

Aang threw his arms in the air ecstatic as Momo proceeded to dig in with the two Rebels. "All right! Dessert for breakfast!"

"I guess this isn't so bad" Ezra said agreeing with him as he munched.

"For foreign food I'm unfamiliar with. It's not bad" Zeb said as he ate his food as well.

Katara poked one of the squishy looking, orange puffs with a flat top in front of her. Feeling doubtful Katara picked up and closely investigated the dessert she just poked. Sabine shared her reluctance as she two picked up the dessert and examined the bottom of it.

Aang on the other hand didn't share their reluctance and started stuffing his face, with two desserts at once. Zeb looked over and then whispered to Ezra "Bet I could beat that."

"I'll add to that bet that I could" Ezra said being up for a challenge.

"You're on kid" Zeb said as he proceeded to grab three desserts and start chowing down Ezra doing the same.

"These people sure know" Aang began to say his words being kind of muffled out because he was cramming his desserts in his mouth. "how to treat an Avatar!"

Katara still wasn't convinced about the deliciousness of the dessert she was holding as she glanced at Aang. Aang was simply impressed. "Mmm ..." Trying to be polite he offered one of the desserts he was holding to Katara. "Katara you've got to try these!"

Katara put down the orange dessert, and accepted the dessert Aang was offering her as she began to take a bit. "Well, maybe just a bite."

Sabine glanced over at Zeb and Ezra who were near in full deep with their desserts. Following Aang's example Ezra decided to grab a dessert and offer it to Sabine "Come on Sabine try one. They aren't poisonous."

"No but seeing you two plow down like that is poisonous to my ears. If I wanted to see you guys eat so much I would have told you to enter a contest. I stopped you from doing one on Bilbringi specifically. Remember that pie eating contest? That could have killed you." Sabine said reminding them.

"That was nothing compared to what I just got through. Now I don't normally agree with the kid but he's right this stuff isn't bad." Zeb said agreeing with Ezra.

"We need to show them we appreciate their hospitality?" Ezra proposed as he held a dessert in his hands with a fake look of sympathy.

"Fine" Sabine said as she took the dessert from his hands and began to eat it.

Momo tried within seconds to grab Ezra's dessert as he pulled it away from him "Don't even think about it. I've lost a lot of food to Loth cats in the past and I'm not losing it to another one."

"Lemur. Not a Loth Cat. Whatever that is." Aang said correcting Ezra.

"Right whatever" Ezra answered as he continued to eat.

Momo snuck up to Aang and snatched the dessert out of his other hand and quickly dashed away. Aang smiled at his pet however not letting the theft bother him and quickly grabbed another dessert in front of him while Katara munched down the piece of cake and reached across the table for the same dessert Aang just took. Ezra having finished off a dessert went to grab another as Zeb also held onto it. Needless to say they were at a stand off.

"Hey! I saw it first" Ezra yelled

"Yeah well I had eyes for it earlier so back off!" Zeb yelled as he pulled it away from him and put it next to his other dessert but found it wasn't there "What did you do with my..."

Zeb then heard munching as he and Ezra looked over to see Sabine eating one of Zeb's desserts having stolen it "I'll admit. You guys were right. These aren't bad."

Zeb grumbled as he went to get another dessert but before he could do so he saw Ezra force pull it into his hands

"No fair! No using the Force at the table" Zeb grumbled as he mimicked Ezra's movements with his hands.

"I don't recall that being a rule ever" Ezra said smugly as he continued to eat.

Aang glanced to his left, over the hunched Katara to Sokka. Momo appeared between Aang and Katara and quickly snatched another cupcake from the table before vanishing underneath it.

Aang decided to ask his new found friend why he was so glum "Sokka, what's your problem? Eat!"

Sokka was sitting in a corner, walking with his arms crossed while staring in front of him. "Not hungry."

Aang leaned backward to be able to look past Katara to Sokka as his eyes opened wide in surprise. "But you're always hungry!

In terms of seating arrangement Aang was at the front of the room with The Ghost crew on his right, with Sokka in the back. The amount of desserts had now dwindled severely thanks to the combined eating habits of Aang and their inter galactic visitors.

Katara glanced amusingly at Aang responding to his question in a slightly mocking manner "He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday."

"I so wish I could have seen that proper" Sabine said as she continued to eat.

Sokka however tried to protesting in his defence "They snuck up on me!"

Katara mockingly looked at her brother not buying it. "Right. And then they kicked your butt."

"She's right. I was there" Ezra said agreeing with her "I'll be honest we've dealt the Empire some humiliating defeats back on Lothal. But that was the singlehandedly the most embarrassing beat down I've seen."

"I could think of a few you've gone through that might be second place contender kid" Zeb added now feeling a bit smug himself as Ezra looked at him annoyed.

Momo meanwhile was lying underneath the table with his front paws around a bunch of pastries he's collected chewing happily.

Sokka angrily stood up feel indignant. "Sneak attacks don't count!"

"Pretty sure they do in our experience" Sabine said not agreeing with him and feeling he was easily in denial being reminded that Ezra too would sometimes behave this way.

Walking away with a big stride Sokka began to mumble to himself. "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two." He then came back to the table to face Katara, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine and Aang. Momo meanwhile was grabbing some more pastries that layed around him.

"I'm not scared of any girls." Soka said as he snatched some of the desert of the table. "Who do they think they are anyway?" He shoved one of the deserts in his mouth and stalked off again. "Mmm ... this is tasty."

Aang, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine and Katara all looked at each other confused. What was that about?

Aang was still holding one of the sweets as he looked at Katara. "What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment!"

"I'm with you there Aang" Ezra said agreeing with him as Zeb and Sabine gave him a look of disapproval each "What? He's right we are getting the royal treatment. Something that we wouldn't get anywhere else so we should savour this opportunity."

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long." Katara said reminding him of the importance of their task

Momo scanned the table for new pastries to snatch with his arm as Ezra grabbed one from him before he could find it.

Aang lowered his arm with the pastry and offered it to Momo's grasping paw. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

The lemur feeling the dessert quickly snatched it out of Aang's hand. "Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town?"

Aang moved closer to Katara and turned around to look out of the window at the statue. "They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!"

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar." Katara began as she became slightly concerned. "I just hope it doesn't all go to your head."

Aang then began to reassure her "Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk."

"I've heard this one before" Sabine said looking at Ezra who put his hands up in defence.

"What? I never let being a Jedi go to my head?" Ezra asked confused

"Pretty sure you have on more than one occassion." Sabine said trying to remind him.

"Look Kanan would defend me if he was here." Ezra said as he looked outside for his master who was waiting for Hera to arrive. Then they would explain their story as much of it as they could to these people while also getting answers from them in return.

"Doubt that" Sabine said not convinced as Ezra began to look annoyed while Zeb chuckled.

Aang not understanding much of what they were talking about got up and leaned on the window sill so he could get a better look outside. As soon as he emerged, the villagers screamed with delight and admiration for him. Aang looked down in surprise to see where the sound came from. From his point of view a bunch of little girls were cheering for him; One girl named Koko was among them in the front row. Aang flashed a broad smile at the girls while blushing. Katara was standing behind him with her arms crossed in disapproval. She rolled her eyes and made a raspberry.

"Was that really necessary for her to do?" Sabine asked annoyed feeling Katara was better then this as she and Ezra observed them.

"Hey wouldn't you be jealous if someone you maybe liked was doing this too you?" Ezra asked

"No but I've certainly seen you do it." Sabine answered referring to the times Ezra would try to impress her and be annoyed when she wasn't.

Zeb looked at Ezra who had an annoyed expression as he saw Sabine leave the area. He looked out to see Aang quickly running over abrownish-red bridge over a small creek from the right to the left, trailed by four screaming fangirls. This situation seemed to repeat itself until he halted in the middle, looking from left to right as he saw that hordes of fangirls were trapping him on the bridge as they ran up from both sides. Before they could reach him, the airbender leapt into the air. The girls in the middle of the bridge were still screaming and reaching for the sky as they gasped for air in admiration when they saw that Aang was suspended in the air by clinging to an airball. The ball, however, slowly reduced in size until it vanished completely. Aang suddenly began to feel scared as he dropped down into the crowd of a little girl who happily caught him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the entrance point of the village Kanan and Oyaji were awaiting Hera's arrival. While Kanan voted not to entirely explain everything yet in relation to the nature of their mission out of possible fear that the Empire was still around and watching despite they claimed to not know of them he decided to explain briefly the history of the Jedi if anything so as if to get more of an answer on the Avatar and these mysterious powers he displayed.

Oyaji was quite taken with his explanation "That is quite a story Master Jedi. My apologies for the loss of your people. We can relate in many ways."

"You said something about the kid Aang being the last airbender. What was that about?" Kanan asked

"Well it is an old sad story. The Airbenders were wiped out years ago. It was said that the Avatar lived but fled before the massacre. We all assumed he was dead but there were those in the Fire Nation that believed him alive and have tried to hunt him down. Many nations and towns try their best to survive and make sure they provide the best answer. Hopefully with any luck they would move on and leave whomever they disturb next in peace if they told them all they know but for the Fire Nation it is never enough. Kyoshi Island has remained a peaceful place in the conflict with the Fire Nation. You understand now why I was wary of the Avatar and his friends. I couldn't risk my people's safety." Oyaji explained trying his best to relay the history at hand.

Kanan still felt like there was more missing to this tale. While the Empire wasn't around seemingly he kept hearing about this Fire Nation so he decided to enquire about it "And this Fire Nation. Who are they exactly?"

Before Oyaji could answer the two looked into the sky as they saw the Ghost arrive. Kanan raised his eyebrow as he looked over at Oyaji who was in shock at what he was seeing "What's wrong? You said your men could help fix our ship yet you seem surprised?"

"My apologies Master Jedi but when you mentioned you had a ship I had assumed a boat. I have never seen anything like this in my life." Oyaji explained in awe "A ship that could fly in the air. Amazing."

Kanan however was silently surprised. They didn't know what a spaceship was on top of their technology being primitive? This was going to be a bit more difficult then he initially believed. Straightening up he gave a wave as he saw Hera and Chopper step off from the ramp of the Ghost and walk towards him and Oyaji.

Oyaji was a bit taken aback by Hera's seemingly normal beautiful appearance but was confused by her skin tone and the tails that were on the back of her head. Kanan noting his shock and observations about Zeb earlier was beginning to learn a lot about this place with every new look of confusion that Oyaji gave. Now he had to add to his list that these people weren't familiar with other life forms.

Hera looked at Kanan who's expression noted he would explain later decided to introduce herself "Captain Hera Syndulla. I run the Ghost and am the lead pilot in Phoenix Squadron my position being Phoenix Leader for the ever growing Rebellion. Kanan says you can help fix my ship and refuel it? I had to reroute the fuel from the Phantom just to bring it here which now leaves that out of commission but since the Hyperdrive is still not fixed both are out anyway."

Oyaji introduced himself as he shook Hera's hand "It is an honour to meet you Captain Syndulla. As I was just explaining to Master Jarrus I'm afraid I have never seen a ship like your's before. We are only familiar with vehicles that go by land. Vehicles by air are still an ever growing enterprise. But we will do what we can."

Hera looked at the man confused but began to understand "Well I'll be around if your workers need me. In the mean time my droid Chopper here will help you in the repairs."

Oyaji bent down as he looked at the droid in awe "Such a remarkable machine." Suddenly he felt himself being shocked by Chopper "Ow!"

Chopper chuckled as he suddenly grew worried when Oyaji looked about ready to kick him "Mechanical beast! It tried to hurt me!"

"That's just his way of saying hello." Kanan said trying to calm him down as he gave Chopper a glare.

"Chopper be nice." Hera warned "If you're good I'll try and find you a replacement leg if there's a shop around here. And get you an oil bath."

Chopper grunted. She knew how to persuade him to some degree. Moving towards Oyaji he stuck out his arm that was inside him and shook Oyaji's indicating he was apologising something he would only do if he was forced.

"Chopper isn't so bad once you get used too him. Plus take his apologies with pride. They're very far and few between" Kanan said as Oyaji got up.

"Very well. Come droid show me and my workers how this ship works." Oyaji said as Chopper followed him.

Noting that he was out of earshot Hera decided to ask for an update "I know you said in your message this place was a little primitive in terms of technology and how it looked but I didn't think they were in this much trouble technology wise."

"Yeah which means that if the Empire ever finds them they are more vulnerable for an attack. Until we can contact the fleet it is best we stay and help. Plus if we do help maybe they can allow us to use whatever resources they do have and join the Rebellion." Kanan said as he saw Hera nod her head in agreement.

"It's amazing how this place remained undetected for so long. But then again it was in the Unknown Regions." Hera said as she looked around thinking back to the mysterious blackhole that brought them here. Did the blackhole bring them to another part of the galaxy or to another world entirely? Such an answer would have to remain unanswered for now. Remembering that Kanan mentioned in his message something about young kids she decided to enquire about them and the rest of the crew "So where are these kids you told me about? The ones with abilities?"

"They are around with Ezra, Sabine and Zeb. I only told Oyaji a little bit about the Jedi history so he could answer my question on something related to this world. I figured I would wait for you before we explained to them why were here." Kanan answered

Hera smiled at him "Well thanks for waiting for me."

"They seem to know nothing about the Empire. But they are familiar with something else that sounds possibly like it but they haven't explained much about it yet. A group called the Fire Nation may possibly run things not just here but everywhere. And like the Empire they don't sound friendly." Kanan said with a grave tone.

Hera changed her expression to one of worry. If this Fire Nation ruled over this world what were the chances the Empire could come in and allign themselves with them to take town the Rebellion? "Well we'll definitely ask as many questions as we can whenever you want the meeting to occur. I'm going to try meanwhile to contact Commander Sato and the rest of the fleet again or at the very least Ahsoka and Rex so they know our location."

Hera walked away from Kanan who looked out into the distance. This world was different and yet whatever they were wrapped up in felt similar to the conflict that took place across the Galaxy. While he didn't want to get involved in a potential third war if that was what he thought was happening a part of Kanan knew that it wouldn't take long for the Empire to arrive and allign themselves with this Fire Nation. Then whether he liked it or not it would be his conflict and theirs and he wasn't going to allow another world to fall. But something was still not adding up. Why were these Airbenders wiped out? He would have to ask why at the meeting which he decided he was going to go plan now.

Meanwhile Aang was still living the life as it were as he and Koko were standing serene with a waterfall behind them. A painter was measuring their proportions with his brush. Both were obscured from sight as the artist raised his canvas and started painting the outlines of Koko.

"Hmmm ... Painting the Avatar ... that's easy enough ... " The Painter muttered to himself as he lowered the canvas and noticed that another girl has pulled up next to Aang, surprising him "Oh, there's another one ..." He obscured his models again from sight by raising his canvas and painting the outlines of the other girl. "Well, I'll make an adjustment here, and ..." He lowered the canvas again to find that three more girls had joined Aang. "There's more ... well that ... The painter eventually lowered his canvas again to discovers that Aang was now surrounded by sixteen little girls. Needless to say he was now annoyed at the prospect of not being able to paint another masterpiece.

All the girls meanwhile were smiling widely and giggling while Aang looked somewhat horrified by all the girls around him. Some girls were completely leaning on others in order to have a spot on the painting. The painter eventually giving up decided to get up and walk away without saying a word, while the tower of people crashed under its own weight.

Having returned to the village Aang was finding new ways to impress by doing push-ups while Momo was sitting on his back his fangirls having lined up in a semi-circle behind him. After three push-ups, Aang started to do one handed push-ups and soon switched to no handed push-ups, but pushing himself up with his airbending. The girls stared at him in admiration.

Zeb who was glancing over from standing by a wall scoffed in annoyance "Big deal. So he can do one thing nobody else can do. Is it supposed to make him look special?"

Hearing something Zeb looked over and saw Ezra attempting the same trick with the Force as he fell down. Getting up he fixed himself giving an annoyed look at Zeb who was laughing.

"Okay maybe the kid doing the trick was worth it just to see you fail at it." Zeb laughed

Ezra looked over as he noticed Katara walking past carrying a basket. A look of disapproval was plasted across her face as she kept on walking without even glancing at the Avatar. Deciding he should say something he decided to go talk to her. Maybe help understand her a bit more too.

* * *

Sabine having left the main centre decided to follow Sokka as she tracked him to a small house surrounded by trees that he was now walking towards..

"I can't believe I got beat up by a bunch of girls." Sokka angrily grunted to himself.

"Boy you sure are stubborn and prideful. It's okay to admit defeat and that there will be people better than you at certain things." Sabine said as she stepped up towards him.

"You girls just don't get it. And while what you did back there was impressive what would you know about being a fighter?" Sokka asked as he looked her up and down "That armour you're wearing seems rather colourful for someone of the warrior type. Just like a girl to dress herself in pretty colours."

"I'm more of a fighter than you realise in fact I probably have more experience then you. As for the colour it's an artistic element. Maybe try it yourself it'll get the arrogance cleared out of your head." Sabine said annoyed.

Sokka mockingly sticking his nose up strided forward to the house where six Kyoshi Warriors were training while Sabine followed him. They were performing a routing with a fan in perfect unison. Sokka peeking his head around the door looked at them as he smiled smugly and entered Sabine entering behind him.

"Sorry ladies," Sokka began in a condescending tone

Suki and the other warriors stopped their exercise and closed their fans. They stared at Sokka with a serious look on their faces. Suki looked over at Sabine who was standing off to the side with her arms folded looking at Sokka in disaproval.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson." Sokka continued as he stretched in an attempt to mock them. "I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?"

Suki looked at how Sokka moved as he continued his warm up and then over at Sabine.

"I'm just here to see how long it takes for him to grovel and admit he's wrong. Plus I feel we haven't got a chance to properly talk." Sabine responded having a feeling that the Kyoshi warrior was going to ask her reason for being here.

"Well, you're in the right place. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar." Suki said seemingly apologising

Sokka stretched his arms as he mockingly suppressed a laugh while speaking. "It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception."

Sabine rolled her eyes as she continued to watch their exchange.

"I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance." Suki said sarcastically

Sokka not understanding her tone again started to feel smug "True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village."

Sabine caught Sokka giving her look as he emphasised his last point in an attempt to put her in her place about what she said outside about her having more experience then him. Sabine however decided to wait it out as she caught onto Suki's game. This should be both interesting and fun to observe.

Suki realising how clueless he was decided to keep using sarcasm as she leaned slightly toward Sokka who wasn't catching on "Wow! Best warrior, huh?" She gave Sabine and then the other Kyoshi Warriors a glance "In your whole village?"

Suki then looked back to Sokka ready to put her plan in place "Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration."

Sokka eyes widened upon hearing the unexpected request. He looked over to see Sabine giving him a smug smirk. Now he was caught "Oh ... Well ... I mean ... I ..."

Suki turned to the other warriors. "Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?"

The other female warriors giggled and smiled n agreement. Sabine walking over shrugged her shoulders as she joined the other girls who were observing her armour now getting a proper look to observe it up close with a mixture of hushed confusion over the colour choices and also the helmet that was tugged beneath her arms. "I've beat Ezra a couple of times in training exercises in record time. Maybe I'll finally see someone beat the record."

Sokka not wanting his pride hurt decided to relent and grant their request "Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to."

Sokka placed his hands on Suki's shoulder in order to push her back a little, but she didn't move a bit. "All right, you stand over there. Now, this may be a little tough, but try to block me."

Sokka took on a fighting stance while Suki didn't move a muscle from the position Sokka had put her in. Sokka bended through his knees and attacked the female warrior by trying to punch her. Suki didn't move, but easily defended herself by bringing up her left arm and thrusting her closed fan against Sokka's shoulder. Sabine squinted as she looked away. Ouch that had have to hurt.

Crying out in pain Sokka staggers backward as he rubbed his hurt right shoulder feeling slightly impressed "Aw! Heh heh ... Good. Of course, I was going easy on you."

"Of course." Suki said in a cofident tone with her facial expression matching it.

Sokka clearly annoyed and angered by Suki's arrogant facial expression started with a mumble, to raise his tone of voice with each word. "Let's see if you can handle this!"

Sokka attempted to hit Suki with a roundhouse kick but she quickly dodged it under Sokka's outstretched leg and pushed him off balance. When the Water Tribe warrior landed flat on his back with a loud thud, Suki lazily opened her fans to wave herself some air. Sabine raised her eyebrows feeling herself impressed by the warrior's strength.

Sokka, a little shocked by his second failure, began to lose his temper at the sight of Suki's defiant posture, his voice now cracking in anger."That does it!"

Getting up he madly charged at her again as Suki quickly closed her fan and moved out of Sokka's way. She grabbed him by the arm with her right hand, while she pushed against his shoulder with her left hand, quickly spinning him around. After two turns, she switched position and spun Sokka in the other direction.

Sokka's face turned to one of distress as he found himself powerlessly being tossed around. Suki suddenly halted Sokka so that he would topple forward. Before falling down, Suki loosened Sokka's belt and tied his left hand to his right foot behind his back in one swift movement. Sokka tried so maintain his balance for a while by jumping on one leg, but it ultimately wasn't long before he lost his footing and smacked down flat on his face.

Suki looked down upon him slightly mocking him having proved her point "Anything else you want to teach us?"

Sokka blushed in humiliation as the Kyoshi Warriors laugh at him. He looked at Sabine in an attempt to gain her help but her look said she wasn't giving him any sympathy. This was his lesson and he had to learn from it. Sokka said nothing as he walked out of the hut in shame.

Sabine walked over to Suki as she began to study the warrior "Those were some impressive moves back there."

Suki observed the Mandalorian's armour with great interest. Judging by the way she held herself and the weapons she carried it indicated she was a warrior of some kind. "You look to be a warrior. Tell me where do you come from... Sabine is it?"

"Yeah that's my name. And to answer your first question I suppose you haven't heard of Mandalore?" Sabine asked as she saw the warriors shake their head as if to say 'No'

"Can't say I have" Suki responded.

"Well let's just say I come from a warrior background like yourselves. I was taught never to underestimate your opponent but also a code of honour that unfortunately many of my people no longer uphold since the Mandalorian Civil War that led to the take over by the Empire. Plus I'm not the most popular person back home at the moment as a recent encounter reminded me" Sabine answered with reluctance.

The Kyoshi Warriors began whispering to each other wondering what she was talking about while also feeling sympathy. While they didn't know what this 'Empire' was it sounded dangerous. Potentially more dangerous then the Fire Nation.

Suki shared their sympathies as she proposed an idea to the warrior. "I'm sorry to hear that. Tell you what since you're curious about our style as am I yours how about you show me some moves?"

Sabine didn't respond for a moment as Suki looked at her waiting for an answer. Finally she answered. "Okay then challenge accepted."

Suki got into a fighting stance with her fan in hand as did Sabine with her blasters in hand while the other Kyoshi Warriors observed the battle with interest.

"I've already been let down today so I hope you come through on being a challenge" Suki said confidently.

"Believe me I'm more than enough. I've beaten Ezra without even trying sometimes." Sabine answered.

The two warriors ran at each other as they began their duel.

* * *

Back over in Kyoshi Village Aang and his fangirls were standing before Kyoshi's statue looking up at the statue. One girl to the right of Aang was carrying a passed out Momo.

"There she is, girls. Me in a past life." Aang said feeling proud.

The Fangirls were in awe "Ooohhh ..."

"You were pretty!" Koko said admirably

Aang turned to look at her with a wondering look upon his face. He looked at the rest of his fangirls like he was searching for someone.

Aang held up a finger to draw their attention as he went to leave. "Excuse me for a second, ladies."

The girls didn't say anything, but their cheerful expression changed to one of disappointment upon seeing him leave.

Katara was filling a pot with groceries as Aang came up behind her, smiling, and gave her a gentle poke to get her attention.

Katara turned around in surprise, but ultimately was happy to see that the poke came from Aang. "Oh, good! Can you help me carry this back to the room?"

She moved the pot toward Aang feeling the weight of it almost come down upon her. "It's a little heavy."

Aang held up his hands to fob off with the offered pot. "Actually, I can't right now."

Katara became slightly irritated upon hearing this "What do you mean, 'you can't?'"

"I promised the girls I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun!" Aang offered

Katara resumed filling the pot with more vegetables. Her tone indicated she wasn't happy "Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does not sound like fun."

Aang's tone indicated he was disappointed "Well, neither does carrying your basket"

Katara became annoyed upon hearing this "It's not my basket. These supplies are for our trip. I told you, we have to leave Kyoshi soon. Once we finish up here and Ezra's friends get their ship fixed and they tell us how they came here we'll be leaving. We promised them we'd listen to their story and help them if we could."

"I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it," Aang began as he put his hand to his chin in a thinking posture his fangirls standing behind him "But there's something I really like about this place."

The fangirls giggled at this knowing he was referring to them.

Koko stomped her foot in annoyance and put her hands on her hips, while another girl happily waved at Aang "What's taking you so long, Aangy?"

Ang enthusiastically waved back at his awaiting fangirls, while Katara could only raise an eyebrow at the scene.

"Aangy ..." Katara began slightly mocking him.

"Just a second, Koko!" Aang responded enthusiastically.

"Simple monk", huh? I thought you promised me that this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head." Katara asked annoyed

"It didn't. You know what I think? You just don't want to come because you're jealous." Aang responded feeling annoyed at her.

"Jealous? Of what?" Katara asked her voice becoming more higher pitched as she spoke that last remark.

Aang moved back slightly, as an irritated Katara resumed to ferociously stuff the basket with more fruits. "Jealous that we're having so much fun without you."

"That's ridiculous." Katara responded

"It is a little ridiculous, but I understand." Aang began as Katara turned to Aang, towering over him with her hands trust in her sides, like she was about to come down on him, but looked like she was about to reconsider.

Katara turned away; irritated. "Urch!" She grabbed the heavy basket and staggered away, while Aang's fangirls ran behind him and pulled him away.

Katara moved along through the town trying to forget what she just heard "Me? Jealous? As if I could be jealous of that childish display of affection. Granted I know Aang is young but he doesn't need that kind of affection tainting his idea of love. The only way I would be jealous is if I had feelings for Aang. And I don't. So you know what those girls can do what they want with my Aangy because I'm through. Wait did I just say 'my' and 'Aangy'?...

Katara so lost in her thoughts and frustration lost sight of where she was going as she accidently tripped over, the heavy basket falling to the ground with her. Groaning she sat up as she found the basket being lifted up right and all the vegetables being put back inside but what puzzled her most was that they were moving in the air without anyone touching them. At first she thought it was Aang using airbending but then she saw that it was actually Ezra using the Force. It still confused her how he could do that but she was grateful nonetheless.

"Thought you might need a hand" Ezra responded as he put the last vegetable in and took the basket in his hands "I'll carry this for you if you want? I used to this all the time for old folks back on Lothal."

"Thank you" Katara responded gratefully as she walked alongside him back to the main village centre. She then decided to ask whether he saw that embarrassing display "So did you see any of that?"

"Yeah I did. But seeing how Sokka acted towards those girls was still way more embarrassing. You shouldn't feel bad" Ezra responded trying to cheer her up.

"It's just... I thought he was better than this! I know Aang lost his people and maybe he likes the attention as a way of making up for lost time but that doesn't excuse his arrogance." Katara said frustrated.

"Look I don't know much about what an Avatar is but I do know what it's like when you find out you're something you never realised you were before and become a part of something you didn't know of before. People rely on you now more than ever and it's not going to be easy." Ezra said trying to sound responsible.

"I know that but... I thought Sokka and I meant something to him. We were the ones who found him buried in the iceberg with Appa. I'm just worried he'll forget us like we don't matter." Katara said disappointed.

Ezra raised an eyebrow upon hearing Aang was found in an iceberg. How could he have survived something like that? "I remember when I just fought for myself on Lothal. I helped people sometimes but mostly all I cared about myself. But then when I met Kanan and the others they taught me that not everything was about me and that I could be a part of something bigger and that was the fight against the Empire. And doing so was the best thing I ever did."

Katara looked at him now feeling a bit sympathetic "You keep mentioning this Empire. I know we'd wait till Kanan said he wanted to talk but can you tell me who they are? Just a little bit?"

Ezra's face became solemn but then determined "The Empire have taken everything from everyone in the galaxy. They took over my home planet Lothal and they killed my parents."

Katara widened her eyes at this revelation as she looked at Ezra's face which indicated the topic of the Empire was a burden on him. "I'm so sorry to hear that. If I offended you by bringing it up I didn't mean too. I was just curious as all."

Ezra's face suddenly turned more positive having a smile that reminded Katara of Aang's when he wasn't acting like a jerk "It's alright."

"I can relate in some ways. The Fire Nation killed my mom" Katara said as she noticed Ezra having a look at her necklace "This is all I have left of her."

"I'm sorry." Ezra responded with sympathy as they arrived back at the main centre.

Ezra turned to Katara trying to give one last piece of advice "Look I know Aang might be a bit out of it now but he'll come around. Because while these people are giving him attention now he'll never forget the people who saved his life. You guys are his family just like Kanan and the others are mine and if he loves you just as much as I do them then he'll prove it eventually."

Katara smiled feeling like she needed to hear that. He was right. Deep down she knew Aang considered her family. It's what she told him when he found out his people had been killed. "Thanks Ezra."

Both entered the main centre as Ezra handed the basket to the unsuspecting Zeb "Here take this. It's some supplies for the trip out of here."

"And why do I have to carry it?" Zeb asked grumbling.

"Because I brought it back all the way here while trying to comfort a new friend. Just throw me a bone for once would you?" Ezra asked as he left Zeb's sight who moved away putting it in a corner with the other supplies.

Kanan and Hera having noticed them come in both looked on in appreciation having heard the last of what Ezra said to Katara. Ezra walked over to them with Katara who began to shake Hera's hand. "I don't think we've met yet. I'm Katara. You're Hera right?"

"Yeah" Hera responded as she returned her hand shake.

"We're ready to explain our story if you want us too?" Kanan asked

Katara waited a bit before she responded "No. We'll wait for Aang to wake up from his delusions. But I'll answer any questions you need right now if you so wish?"

Kanan and Ezra looked at each other for a moment as Kanan decided to ask "What are these powers you possess?"

* * *

Sokka was standing outside of the Kyoshi Warriors' training hut as he contemplated what he was about to do. He kicked away a rock before turning toward the dojo. Inside the dojo Suki was continuing her fight against Sabine. All the warriors were watching in awe as the two dodged each others' attacks with expert precision and movement. Sokka walked in as he caught wind of their fight being impressed while also feeling apologetic about his behaviour.

"Uh ... Hey, Suki." Sokka began timidly.

Suki feeling distracted by catching a glance at him as he entered allowed Sabine to move in and sweep Suki at the leg and knock her down. She aimed her blasters at her and fired as Suki blocked the blaster fire with her fan as the blast left a burn in it. She looked at it surprised as Sabine gave her a look of acknowledgement "I'll give you credit. I'm impressed."

"As am I" Suki responded acknowledging her skill. She ceased her attacks as Sabine put her blasters away and took her helmet off as she looked over at Sokka curious as to why he was back so soon.

Suki regained herself as she finally turned to acknowledge Sokka in a hostile tone. "Hoping for another dance lesson?"

Sokka now feeling intimidated struggled to get his words out "No ... I ... well, let me explain."

"Spit it out! What do you want?" Suki asked feeling irritated

Sokka felt hurt at Suki's hostility which Sabine seemed to notice. He must have learned his lesson after all. Her thoughts seemed confirmed as she watched him humbly drop to his knees in front of her. "I would be honored if you would teach me."

Suki however still was a tad hostile feeling unconvinced "Even if I'm a girl?"

Sokka averted his eyes. "I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was ... wrong"

Suki had her arms crossed while looking down upon Sokka. She then looked to Sabine for advice.

"I think he's telling the truth" Sabine said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Suki was still a tad hesitant "We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys."

Sokka raised his head to face her; his tone indicatine he was pleading to her "Please make an exception. I won't let you down. Sabine believes me so why can't you?"

Suki looked upon him one more time as she finally relented changing her tone to a more friendly tone "All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions."

"Of course!" Sokka responded eagerly.

Suki smiled at the fact he fell into one last trap of humiliation "And I mean all of them."

Sabine gave her look as she caught onto what her plan was. She wasn't going to make him wear the outfit was she? Apparently she was as she saw some of the warriors drag Sokka away from their sight. Time passed as the warriors returned with Sokka now standing in the dojo donned in the typical green dress of the Kyoshi Warriors and sporting the white face paint. Needless to say he was now feeling a bit embarrassed

"Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little ..." Sokka began as he lowered his arms in defeat. "Girly."

"It's a warrior's uniform, you should be proud." Suki said

"I kind of would have preferred something like Sabine's. Well without all the weird colours. No offence" Sokka said glancing over at her.

"Believe me most Mandalorian armour is a drab grey colour. My colours are an attempt to bring some life to it" Sabine said as she inspected the uniform "If anything what you're wearing right now is my kind of clothing."

"The silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart." Suki said explaining the uniform and it's significance.

Upon hearing that Sokka started to feel more comfortable wearing "a dress." Aang passed by the front door looking in with interest while Sokka proudly erected himself.

"Bravery and honor." Sokka proclaimed proudly.

Aang popped in; smiling broadly. "Hey Sokka!"

Sokka winced upon hearing his name and slanted his eyes and shoulders in embarrassment.

"Nice dress!" Aang called out.

Sabine smiled almost feeling a tad sympathetic but if this were the price of a lesson then this was it. Suki turned to Aang, who sped away, as she looked back to the embarrassed Sokka with a content and broader smile on her face.

Aang walked through town feeling confident as ever. He then spottted the main centre and walked inside as he saw Katara sitting beside a small cup of water and moving her left hand over the cup, bending the water inside it demonstrating this to Kanan and Ezra who were in awe at this display of power. Katara concentrated on the water moving the plume of water up and down, right and left.

"So you all have this power?" Ezra asked

"Not exactly. There are people born benders and also non-benders. Sokka was born a non-bender but I was born a water bender. It's the only element I can bend as it's native to our tribe the Southern Water Tribe. There are also three other elements of Earth, Fire and Air and whoever hails from the nation representing those three elements will be able to bend that element. I've spent all my life practicing and perfecting my craft as a water bender." Katara explained.

"So it's like the Jedi with the Force?" Ezra asked looking at Kanan.

"I guess in some respects it could be seen that way" Kanan said as he watched the display with interest.

"And this map you have is what represents these four nations?" Hera asked as she was overlooking a map that Katara had on her along with Zeb and Chopper.

"Yeah. Only one person the Avatar is able to master all elements. And that is Aang." Katara further explained

"We heard he was the last of his people and that they died out a hundred years ago. How is possible he survived this long?" Kanan asked confused

"Yeah you said you and Sokka found him in an iceberg?" Ezra asked equally confused.

"There's also the fact that the kid is 12 and yet you say he has all this power? Sounds like a load of bantha dung to me" Zeb asked sceptical

"Zeb let her explain" Hera warned as if she were a stern mother.

Before Katara could answer them however Aang walked in feeling confident and proud. "Hey guys. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Well we were just getting some answers on the history of this place but whatever you want you can go ahead and say it" Hera said as she returned to looking at the map.

Aang confidently turned to Katara not looking at the two Jedi or other Ghost crew members. "Katara, remember how Unagi almost got me yesterday?"

Katara slanted up her eyes in annoyance, while continuing to practice her bending. Aang wasn't able to see this though. "Yeah."

"I also remember how I sent it back into the water" Ezra piped up trying to sound equally as confident as Kanan gave him a look that signified he should be quiet.

"Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's gonna be real dangerous." Aang said almost sounding like he was bragging.

Katara still however didn't look at Aang the disinterest in her voice shining through "Good for you."

Aang was surprised by her answer "You're not going to stop me?"

"Nope. Have fun." Katara responded disinterested.

Aang crossed his arms feeling defiant. "I will."

"Great." Katara responded begining to grow irritated again.

Aang started to feel annoyed at Katara's lack of interest. "I know it's great."

"I'm glad you know." Katara responded the irritation growing in her voice as Ezra silently started to back away from her not wanting to see her explode. It reminded him of Hera whenever she got mad.

"I'm glad you're glad." Aang almost yelled annoyed

Katara's anger hit her boiling point "Good!"

Katara lost control over the water as it splashed back into the bowl. Katara balled her fists in annoyance.

Aang emphasised his reaction by swinging his hands. "Fine!"

Aang angrily turned around to walk out of the door. Before he left however, he already was glancing back to Katara with a sorrowful expression on his face. Right after leaving the room, Katara crossed her arms in protection and glanced at the door, looking sad as well. She turned her head and raised her eyes in a combination of annoyance and regret.

Ezra and Kanan both looked over to Hera who hadn't let the outburst go unwatched by her eyes. Kanan got up and walked over to her while Ezra put his hand on Katara's shoulder in an attempt to help her feel better

"Hera I think Katara needs some advice right now" Kanan whispered

"Maybe love but I feel that this is something they'll have to deal with themselves." Hera said as she gave him a look of regret, then looking over to the young girl her tone changing. "But I'll try and give her a push in the right direction."

Hera walked over to the young girl as she sat down beside her. Glancing at the necklace that Katara had on her she began conversing "Is that your necklace?"

Katara looked over at the Twi'Lek as she then responded holding it in her hands "Yeah. It was my mother's. It's all I have left of her."

Hera's expression turned to one of shock as she looked over at Ezra who looked like he knew something about this.

"It's my mom's. The Fire Nation killled her. Look I'm sorry Hera. You probably don't want to hear about my problems. I'm just feeling low and pathetic. How can I ever apologise to him?" Katara said looking away as she felt Hera pull her by the chin with her hand as she gazed into her green eyes.

"I'm all ears for anything you want to say." Hera responded sympathetically.

* * *

Back inside the Kyoshi Warriors' training dojo Sokka was performing some exercises with a fan under the watchful eyes of Suki. Sabine was also watching the display with interest. Suki offered her a chance to take part but she respectively declined feeling that Sokka should learn to do this by himself.

"You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good." Suki said observing him.

"I think I'm starting to get it." Sokka said as he performed a series of well executed moves with his fan. "Tah!"

As one last move, he closed the fan and threw it out of the dojo. The object flew straight into a tree, knocking down some of snow that had gathered on its branches.

Suki peeked her head around the door to look at the hit tree before turning back to Sokka speaking in a friendly tone "It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up."

Sabine watched as Suki retracted her own fan from her belt and pointed it at Sokka, who took on a battle position.

"Think of the fan as an extension of your arm." Suki began "Wait for an opening and then ..."

Suki charged at Sokka, but he managed to evade her attack and used the momentum of her speed against her, knocking her on her behind, much to her surprise.

Sokka looked surprised, as he quickly crossesd his arms and looked smug. "Hmm ..."

Suki quickly got up feeling slightly irritated. "I fell on purpose to make you feel better!"

Sokka wasn't convinced as he pointed at Suki, exclaiming ecstaticly. "I got you! Admit I got you!"

Suki grabbed Sokka's pointing finger and twisted it, making Sokka twitch and grunt in pain. Sabine winced a bit once again thinking how that must have left a mark. The guy was definitely being put through the ring.

"Okay, it was a lucky shot." Suki said as she released the finger while smiling broadly. She then changed her tone to a more serious one "Let's see if you can do it again.

The two warriors prepared to battle again as Suki opened her fan threateningly and started to circle around Sokka with Sabine still watching the fight and not saying anything.

Over at the ravine Aang was swimming in the water, while his troop of fangirls hung around on the shore either sitting or lying there in boredom.

"What's taking so long?" Koko asked resting her hand on her head feeling impatient.

"I'm sure it will be here any second!" Aang responded reassuringly as he looked for a way to entertain the girls. "What about this?"

Aang took out his marbles and spun them around between his hands with his airbending, smiling hopefully as he tried to entertain them with the same trick he did before.

One little girl caught onto that fact "Not that again. Boring!"

Koko waved her arms to emphasise her question while other girls got up to leave "Where's Unagi? It's getting late."

Aang waved from the water to the girls, peading upon realising they were walking away "Where are you going? Don't leave!"

Koko held her hands to her mouth to emphasise her yelling. "Sorry, Aang! Maybe next time."

Aang lowered himself to be partially under the water and started blowing bubbles as he watched the girls leave feeling disappointed.

The last of the girls left the shore their place suddenly being taken by Katara who was just arriving with Ezra, Kanan and Hera following behind her.

Aang jumped up from the water and smiled upon seeing her "Katara! You showed up!"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe. You really had me worried." Katara responded sounding concerned as she looked over at Hera. "Hera agreed with me on that one. I knew I couldn't going to let you run off and hurt yourself and she helped me remind myself of that. "

"Back there you acted like you didn't care." Aang said feeling sad.

"I'm sorry." Katara said her voice sounding regretful. "I guess I was being a tad stubborn."

Aang lowered his eyes to indicate he was sorry as well. "Me too. I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk."

Katara smiled as she put her hands beside her mouth, yelling in a joking manner. "Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold, you big jerk!"

Aang smiled broadly as he started to swinm toward the shore. "On my way!"

Suddenly a giant dorsal fin appeared from out of the water behind Aang. Katara's eyes opened in shock and she drew a sharp breath in horror. Hera shared her sentiment as she gazed at the creature for the first time.

"It's the monster" Ezra exclaimed as he pulled out his lightsaber and ran towards the creature igniting his saber.

"Ezra wait!" Kanan yelled as he ran after him igniting his saber as well reluctantly.

Aang, who was, still oblivious to the danger behind him, swam toward Katara and the three members of the Ghost with a smile on his face. Suddenly Aang felt himself be swept away by a wave and lifted out of the water, as he screamed in panic. He looked around to find himself sitting on the back of Unagi as the monstrous eel erected itself before him, and directd a powerful jet of water to him. Aang managed to withstand the water by holding on to one of the smaller dorsal fins of Unagi. The animal charged Aang trying to eat him, but Aang narrowly escapesd by catching one of Unagi's whiskers. Screaming his lungs out, he dangled from side to side in from of the big green eye of Unagi.

Aang came to a halt right in front of him as the enormous tongue moved from side to side in anticipation of the meal. Unagi suddenly and violently moved his head in all directions, trying to snatch Aang off of his whisker.

Unagi suddenly felt a burn as it began to feel Ezra on it's back trying to slice at it with his saber as it easily knocked him off into the water as he tried to use the Force to pull it back and call out to it but he failed as he plopped into the water.

"Ezra!" Kanan called out as he felt himself being knocked back by the creature into the water as well as he then went to go help his apprentice who was struggling in the water.

"Hang on, Aang!" Katara yelled in a worried tone. Hera looked out to the water trying to see if Kanan and Ezra were getting back up.

Aang held on to the whisker for dear life as Unagi tossed him some more from side to side. Aang finally managed to let go from the force the speed of the throw cauing him to be thrown through the air, still screaming loudly, and as he smacked into the water, not so far from where Katara was standing on the shore.

He managed to emerge back to the surface, clearly unconscious with his tongue out of his mouth as Hera went to help him and make sure he was okay but was distracted as she then looked over to see Kanan coming out of the water with Ezra onto shore as both shook themselves dry all the while coughing from the water stuck in their throats.

"Are you alright?" Hera asked the two of them.

"We just risked our lives to stop a giant monster and are now wet and nearly drowned. Is it weird to think that fighting the Empire is a more typical day to this?" Ezra asked sarcastically

Katara still fully clothed and heavily panting entered the water. "Aang!"

Unagi shrieked as it dove under to get to his unconscious prey. Katara moved toward Aang through the water as fast as she was able to all the while the rapidly approaching shadow underneath the water of Unagi kept going, while a heavily panting Katara in her frantic effort to reach Aang before the eel kept running.

Finally Katara reached Aang as she took him into her arm, Unagi emerging right in front of them. In an attempt to get away, Katara violently pushed the water, propelling herself and Aang backward with her waterbending. At the same time, Unagi managed to snatch the water from where they were just moments before. Although missing the duo, the impact of Unagi's attack ended up creating a giant wave that slammed Katara and Aang back to the rocks on shore. Angered, the animal spewed power streams of water to the rocks before submerging again.

The Ghost trio ran over to the two kids as Hera checked them for any injuries "Are you alright?"

"Okay if that's what water bending is like I'm pretty excited to see what the other elements could do. That was amazing" Ezra exclaimed in awe.

Katara signified to Hera that she was okay as she carefully peeked over the rock and spotted something "Zuko!"

The Ghost trio unfamiliar with that name until now looked at each other in confusion.

"Who's Zuko?" Hera enquired.

Before Katara could answer she looked over to see the ship of the banished prince approaching fast, reaching shore at the same moment Unagi's large dorsal fin submerged completely underneath the water.

"Looks like we'll find out for ourselves" Ezra said as he readied himself for battle.

Hera pulled out her comlink "Zeb get down here now! There's trouble nearby the water."

" _Karablasted Empire found us?!"_ Zeb asked annoyed

"No the Fire Nation did and they seem to be equally as dangerous. Just get down here." Hera responded as she disconnected the call.

The group looked over to see the ship's walkway being lowered as three riders mounted on komodo rhino's, with Zuko in the lead stepped off of it.

"I want the Avatar alive." Zuko ordered

Katara crawled up some rocks to have a better view of the approaching prince and his soldiers with the Ghost trio hiding with her. Zuko and his man rode past Katara, the Ghost trio and Aang's hiding place unaware of them being there as Katara protectively covered the body of the still unconscious Aang, as she worriedly looked up and heard the riders move past. When she was certain the riders passed, Katara laid Aang on his back.

"I say we go after them" Ezra said determined as Kanan held him down.

"No not yet." Kanan warned trying to calm him down

"Not until reinforcements arrive" Hera said agreeing with Kanan as she looked over at Katara with a worried expression.

"Wake up, Aang!" Katara almost yelled in a worried tone as she looked around for a while before starting to move her left hand over his chest, while supporting his head with her right. Carefully she moved her hand from his chest to his mouth, and bended out the water he had swallowed. Kanan and Ezra were still in awe at the display of power.

"Katara ..." Aang began in a weak voice as he coughed out the last of the water.

Katara lovingly smiled at him with relief written all over her face with the Ghost crew sharing her sentiment.

"Don't ride Unagi. Not fun." Aang said as he regained himself and looked over at the Ghost crew "So what did I miss?"

"We've got company. We need to move." Hera said as she helped Aang up along with Katara.

Meanwhile back inside the Kyoshi Warriors' dojo Suki and Sokka were still training. Momo was hanging by his tail on one of the support beams of the roof eating a collection of sweets he had with him while watching the duo below him train. Sabine was watching not too far away still impressed that Sokka was unwilling to step down. It really looked like he was getting the hang of this.

Suki thrusted her hand, holding the fan forward, only to have it blocked by Sokka. Suki smiled while feeling impressed by his display. He was growing in terms of skill. "Not bad."

Sokka smiled back at her with confidence, when suddenly Oyaji appeared at the door with Zeb behind him. Sokka and Suki worriedly turned to him his tone indicating whatever was going on was really bad as Sabine walked over as well upon noticing Zeb was with him.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores!" Oyaji said in alarm.

"Hera said that they are down there now looking for Aang. They are hiding out but it won't be long before this Fire Nation catches up with the kid." Zeb added his tone indicating he wasn't fond of the Fire Nation already despite not knowing much about them.

"Girls, come quickly!" Suki ordered turning to her girls as Sabine joined her readying her blasters and weapons.

"Zeb take Oyaji and make sure he and the other villagers are safe" Sabine ordered as Zeb nodded and took Oyaji away back into town.

Sokka began to protest upon hearing he was called a 'Girl' "Hey, I'm not a ..."

Suddenly Momo jumped on his shoulder and pushed himself off toward the door. Sabine looked back at him as she signalled him to move "Come on soldier you wanted this you got it. And you look lovely by the way."

Sokka watched as Sabine left out the door. Finally he conceded as he ran out the door after her. "Oh, whatever!" .

Back in the main street of the village the town that was earlier buzzing with excitement was now deserted almost empty with nobody in sight. Zuko and three other soldiers mounted on komodo rhinos were standing at the base of the Kyoshi statue.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" Zuko called in an effort to challenge Aang.

Several villagers were hiding in the nearby houses in an effor to keep hidden. No movement was felt in the village as the other four riders moved into town cautiously.

"Find him." Zuko commanded

Suddenly a sound was heard ending the silence as a fan opened on a nearby roof. Three rhinos with their riders however didn't hear the sound as they continued forward as one of the Kyoshi Warriors quickly passed them by behind some houses. Another Kyoshi Warrior was running atop a snowy roof in hot pursuit as she eventually pushed herself off, and jumped in front of the view of the three rhinos and their riders as three more Kyoshi Warriors quickly came jumping toward them from atop nearby roofs, knocking off some of the riders. Another Kyoshi Warrior landed in front of the lead rhino and opened her fans. The rider tried to stab at her with his spear as she moved to the right, disarmed the rider, and jumped up to knock him off his steed with a spinning kick.

Another rider suddenly found himself and another rider being pulled off their rhino's by Zeb as he bashed their heads together knocking them out.

"Heh heh. No matter who's trying to take over a world there will always be bucket heads to bust." Zeb said with a hint of satisfaction as he pounded his fist into his hand ready to strike down another rider who moved away horrified about what he was seeing.

"What is that thing?" the rider asked to another one.

"This thing is going to kick your tail that's what!" Zeb yelled as he went to attack.

Kanan carefully moved about as he fought against the riders cutting down one of the rhinos as he used the Force to disarm the rider and knock him down avoiding the Fire that he unleashed as his lightsaber took a blunt of it but it wasn't damaged in anyway.

Two riders cornered Ezra as he waved his lightsaber in front of the riders "Look guys. You don't want to do this."

"What is that thing in his hand?" One of the riders asked

"Looks like a sword of some kind. But I've never seen anything like that." The other said as they resumed a stance.

"Why do they always have to do this the hard way?" Ezra asked as he went into attack as he quickly disarmed the riders and knocked them out with his stun blaster from his saber.

Suki concentrated as she ran toward Zuko. She quickly moved to the left to avoid a fire blast from the prince, jumping over another blast as she tried to attack Zuko from the air, as he managed to turn his rhino. The beast slammed Suki away with a might sweep of his tail, knocking her down.

Zuko shot a fire blast at the downed warrior, but right before it would have burned her, Sokka jumped before her and decimated the flames with a sweep of his fan. Sokka prepared to fight Zuko, but before he could do anything, Sabine suddenly jumped down from a nearby roof and knocked a surprised Zuko off of his rhino; the beast dashed away as Sabine fired at it in an attempt to put it down.

"I guess training's over." Sokka said as he glanced at Suki before running to the downed prince.

Zuko angrily opened his eyes as he saw Sokka, Suki, and Sabine all take on a fighting stance. Zuko pushed himself up and rapidly spun around on his hand while shooting fire out of his feet, knocking the surprised Sabine back into the house and slamming Suki against a wooden pole, where she collapsed in pain.

Zuko proceeded with a low fire kick in Sokka's direction in an attempt to bring him down. The Water Tribe Warrior jumped over the fire, but as soon as he landed again, Zuko swept his feet from underneath him. Sokka ended up falling on his back, as Zuko jumped over him to the middle of the street. He angrily looked around the completely deserted street in an effort to find Aang.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you." Zuko said as he saw Zeb knock down a few soldiers with fierce strength as his eyes widened "Or strange creatures."

Zuko then looked over at Kanan and Ezra who were dispatching his forces with their moves as he raised his eyebrows upon seeing them use the Force to send a few soldiers flying to the ground "It would seem you found yourself a pair of warriors. With strange abilities of their own. I'll admit an impressive strategy in an effort to protect yourself further. Where are you Avatar?! Enough games."

"Hey! Over here!" Aang called out as he saw Zuko turn around. Aang stood at the beginning of the main street, holding his staff in front of him like he was challenging the prince. Kanan and Ezra managing to subdue the remaining soldiers looked over at the battle that was about to commence. Ezra was about to help but Kanan moved into stop him.

"This is Aang's fight. We move in only if necessary." Kanan warned as he carefully observed the battle that was about to take place.

"Finally!" Zuko said satisfied as he commenced the battle by sending two fire balls in Aang's direction. Aang waited as he prepared to face the incoming, burning projectiles. As they came closer he made his move and ducked underneath the first and used his staff to decimate the next fire ball. He rapidly spun the staff over his head, propelling himself into the air. He landed in front of Zuko, who immediately kicked the staff out of his hands. Aang jumped up and landed between two fans of a Kyoshi Warrior that were lying on the ground. He stood up as he picked up the fan with his airbending.

Zuko, madly charged at Aang with his fist already held stretched out before him. Aang spun around a few times to create a bigger momentum and used the extra power of his swirl to blast Zuko into a nearby house with a strong blast of air.

"Woah. I can't believe that. Airbending and Waterbending are amazing. I can't imagine what Earthbending is like" Ezra said in awe

"Yeah but don't forget we've also seen the destructive capabilities of Firebending" Kanan added sounding intrigued about what he witnessed. No Jedi were ever capable of using the Force in that capacity not to his knowledge. There was a possibility that this art of bending whatever it was may have even been stronger than a the Force itself.

Aang however didn't share Ezra's amazement. Ezra glanced over to Aang who was looking sad as he lowered the fans. Running down the main street he picked up his staff along the way as he tossed the object in the air, where it snapped open into his glider and jumped on. Ezra saw Kanan's finger as he pointed to what Aang was seeing that made him so upset: a lot of burning houses and the Fire Nation troops among them. Aang looked back to see the burning statue of Avatar Kyoshi, which saddened him even more.

"It's just like when Tarkin Town was destroyed on Lothal." Ezra said solemnly as Kanan looked into his eyes.

"It would seem the Fire Nation and the Empire have a lot in common. Aang has a heavy burden on his shoulders it seems. Whatever it is we need to be there for him. While you're growing everyday it's not too late to pass on some wisdom. It could come from many different places than you realise." Kanan said trying to comfort his apprentice.

"I will Master." Ezra said as the two of them went to follow Aang who took off away from the burning houses.

Back over on the far side of the village Katara and Hera were leading Koko and another village girl into a house.

"Get inside." Katara said as she saw the last person enter.

Hera looked to Zeb and Sabine who had arrived after breaking from the Kyoshi Warriors. "Zeb, Sabine are there any villagers left unnaccounted for?"

"Not that we were able to find" Sabine answered

Aang landed as Ezra and Kanan followed behind him. Katara turned to face him as he walked over to her with Ezra and Kanan reuniting with their crew.

"Look what I brought to this place." Aang said with sorrow in his voice.

"It's not your fault." Katara said trying to comfort him.

Aang however remained upset the sadness coming through in his voice. "Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me."

Katara glanced behind her to see five little girls inside the house. Koko was standing in the doorway holding Momo, while the girl next to her peeked around the door frame with a worried look upon her face. Chopper rolled out of the house making sure the close was clear as he moved next to Hera.

Kanan walked towards Aang as he put a hand on his shoulder "I may not know much about Airbending but I do know about having a gift and an ability as does Ezra. We both know that there will be prices to pay with that ability especially when you're still learning it." Kanan said as Aang looked at him still feeling sad.

Ezra walked over in an attempt to help out "I know things are bad now Aang but for every thing that goes wrong another thing can go right. Kanan and I are among the last of the Jedi. But that hasn't stopped us from trying to make things right with the Galaxy by being a part of the Rebellion and fighting the Empire."

Aang was surprised by this "Your people died too?"

"In a sense yes. The Empire took out the Jedi Order and now only a few of us are left. We were the peacekeepers for the Galaxy and had a lot of responsibility left on our shoulders. Not everyone could handle it and often times they lost their way. You could say a lot of things brought about the end of the Jedi but no matter what the important thing is to keep the idea alive. That no matter what it is your duty to protect the people of the world and uphold to the responsibilities you have." Kanan said as Aang looked at him feeling mournful.

"But I never wanted to be the Avatar. I didn't want all this." Aang said as Katara walked up to him.

"Aang remember what we talked about? The world has been waiting for you. You can put an end to this war. End all the suffering. Nobody else has to die thanks to the Fire Nation." Katara reminded.

"When it comes to fighting the Empire not everything goes the way we want it too and sometimes there's casualties. But you need to try and move on so that when you do gain a victory that their sacrifice will not be for nothing. I know you're thinking I don't understand Aang. That we all don't understand. But believe me we do." Hera added as she walked over to him.

Finally Aang's expression seemed like he was at peace with their decision albeit reluctantly.

"Well if that's settled then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way." Katara said with regret in her voice.

Hera gave her a look and then to her allies that indicated they agreed.

"I'll call Appa." Aang said sadly.

"I'll go see if the Ghost is ready for pickup. Come on Chopp." Hera said signifying the droid to follow her.

"You're not leaving us are you?" Katara asked worried

"No. I just can't afford to leave my ship behind. We're far away from the Rebel fleet and all my attempts at transmissions don't seem to be going through at the moment. But I'm still going to try." Hera said reassuring them they wouldn't abandon them.

"So I guess you're stuck with us for awhile" Ezra said happily as Katara and Aang both seemed relieved at that. A little more help in their journey wouldn't be a bad thing.

Over in the town the last of the battling was taking place as a Kyoshi Warrior deflected a fire blast with her fan, and retaliated by throwing her other closed fan to the firebender. With a load clung, the object maked contact with the bender's helmet, knocking him on his behind. Two retreating Warriors in the back part of the alley were deflecting fire balls left and right, in an attempt to fight back as they eventually fled

Sokka and Suki meanwhile were squatting behind a house observing what was going on.

"There's no time to say goodbye." Suki said sadly

"What about, 'I'm sorry?'" Sokka said his tone of indicating regret.

Suki was naturally surprised by this response "For what?"

"I treated you like a girl when I should've treated you like a warrior." Sokka said regretfully

"I am a warrior." Suki began as she leaned over and kissed Sokka on the cheek, before continuing again. "But I'm a girl, too."

A surprised Sokka touched his cheek where Suki just kissed him as he blushed. Unbeknownst to him Sabine was watching this with a smile on her face that indicated she was proud of him.

"Way to go kid." Sabine said to herself

Suki stood in the alleyway, her fan slid open to fight. "Now get out of here! We'll hold them off."

Sokka stood up and ran to Appa who was lying ready a few meters further. Both Momo and Sokka ran up Appa's tale. Sabine joined them as she got on the bison trying to fix herself. Zeb, Kanan and Ezra were already there with Zeb feeling discomfort at the prospect of sitting on the bison.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sabine asked with caution.

"Don't worry Appa is friendly and takes care of all passengers. Just hang on tight." Aang cautioned.

"Yeah that's what they all say." Zeb groaned

Aang pulled the reins as he prepared for take off "Appa, yip yip!"

Appa groaned and took off, flying over the burning buildings.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Zuko ordered as he and his men turned around and ran towards the coast where their ship was docked. Before they could arrive at it however they found it being attacked by lasers above as the Ghost fired on it. The soldiers and Zuko were naturally surprised at what they were seeing.

"Sir what is that?!" A soldier yelled

"It looks like an airship of some kind" Another soldier called out with surprise in his voice.

"Scatter! Don't end up in it's line of fire!" Zuko ordered as the Ghost fired at where he was standing causing him and his soldiers to be sent flying to the ground. Getting up Zuko looked up too see Hera emerging from the Ghost which she had landed on the surface to confront him.

"Hey you! Yeah Fire Nation sleemo!" Hera called out.

Zuko looked at her with anger plasted on his face not even taking time to be shocked by her green skin and pigtails. "You dare address me this way? I am the Prince of the Fire Nation!"

"A banished Prince remember sir." One of the downed soldiers piped up as Zuko knocked him down silencing him.

"Next time you try to pick on a town be warned. My crew and I are now permanent allies of the Avatar. And we won't go down without a fight" Hera said as she turned to enter her ship as it then took off into the air away from the dock in pursuit of Appa.

Over with the group who were flying away on Appa, Katara and Sokka were on the saddle along with Sabine, Zeb, Ezra and Kanan while Aang was on his head, and the burning village of Kyoshi was behind them. Ezra and Zeb were naturally fighting for space much to Sabine's annoyance as she then looked over to see Sokka wiping off the face paint with his sleeve.

Katara peeked over the rim of the saddle to address a saddened Aang gesturing towards the town as she tried to make her point. "I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang."

Everyone looked over to see an engine roaring. Hera opened the hatch as she walked over to greet them from inside the cargo hold the ship moving slightly forward towards them "Well I just gave Zuko a piece of my mind. His ship is going to have to do with some repairs of it's own. Send my regards to Oyaji by the way. While it's far from perfect the work they did was more than enough to get the ship back in the air. But it's not going to survive on this fuel for long."

Everyone smiled upon hearing what Hera told them. At least the Fire Nation were behind for now. Ezra looked over to address her "Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Aang looked up with a determined look on his face. Suddenly he jumped off Appa free falling to the waters below.

"What are you doing?" Katara called out shocked

Aang didn't respond as he plunged into the water. Katara and Sokka, his face cleaned of the warrior make-up, peered over the edge of the saddle, wide-eyed in shock. Momo peeked over the rim as well beside Katara. The Ghost crew were surprised as well.

"Is the kid looking for a death wish?" Zeb asked surprised

"What's he trying to prove?" Sabine asked as well agreeing with him.

"He has some unfinished business. We should just let him work it out" Ezra said trying to calm them down.

"Yeah you would be okay with it. You being reckless and all" Zeb scoffed

"Hey so are you." Ezra reminded as Zeb groaned in annoyance.

Everyone looked down to the surface, below where a few ripples portrayed the near emerging of something. The water bubbled as suddenly Unagi shot out of the water with Aang on top of his head, holding his whiskers. After swaying about a few times, he sturdied himself atop Unagi's head and pulled the creature's barbels. Unagi opened its mouth wide and began gushing water which rained over the town causing the fires on the houses to be put out by the rain. Zuko and his men mounted on the rhinos were also drenched by the water leaving him, looking angered and his men looking surprised. Unagi eventually ceased to gush water and launched Aang into the air, who was subsequently caught by an overflying Appa with Kanan slowing his fall with the Force.

"Thanks" Aang said looking back to him.

Oyaji viewing the spectacle from a building, as he gratefully smiled "Thank you, Avatar. And to you members of Phoenix Squadron."

Aang mounted onto Appa's saddle addressing no doubt what was on her mind "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous."

"Nothing escapes you doesn't it?" Zeb asked sarcastically as he felt Sabine slap him upside the head.

Katara smiled as Aang sat down "Yes, it was." Katara suddenly huggged Aang as he smiled and inhaled deeply before sighing and closing his eyes, happily.

Ezra looked down to see Unagi disappearing below the surface of the water. He then looked at Kanan as he began to think about their situation "I know we're far away from the galaxy and the Rebellion but I'm glad we're here to help out."

"I wasn't exactly planning on entering what seems to be a third war today. But there's no turning back now. Wherever we go next I feel that things will change regardless of whether we want them too or not" Kanan said as he looked over at the Ghost and then out at the sky.

And so no matter what the blackhole's intention was the Ghost crew found themselves on a new path with a new group of allies. Wherever their journey may lead them next they may just be at the centre of turning the tide for conflicts that reflected both worlds.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that was a long chapter. I'm normally not used to writing chapters this long but I've never had to write a chapter from the point of viewing of fitting an entire episode of a show while also adding my own elements to account to different characters being present at the events. It doesn't help I'm also workng from a transcript on the Avatar wiki that's filled with directions that I obviously need to cut down or out. I debated on whether I should have separated this again into two chapters but ultimately I chose not too for now. I'm going to leave it up to you to decide if you like the story like this then I'll keep it that way but if you feel it's too long and too much then I'll try to divide it up in the future.**

 **As for the story itself going forward as I've said before while I am a fan of both shows (otherwise why would I by writing this story?) Star Wars Rebels and Star Wars in general a bit more than Avatar even though I think they are both good this is still my first time writing these characters so if I sound rusty or feel like my writing might not be true to the characters then I apologise and I am doing my best to get better. Your feedback be it negative or positive will definitely help so please do leave a bit more feedback. While I get that some people might not have as much to say as others the only way I can improve is if I'm critiqued both positively and negatively in a constructive matter where I can learn from your points whatever they be.**

 **One thing I've found often in Avatar crossovers is that they seem to skip over Book 1 and move straight into Book 2. I decided to start from the beginning so that all characters can have the journey unfold in front of them rather than have a cliffnotes version later. It may make it longer and as such things I want to get too might take a tad longer to appear in the story but I hope it'll be worth it in the end.**

 **While I have a few things mapped out I also encourage you to voice a few ideas of your own for the story going forward. Some ideas I'll probably have myself and will be planned but I encourage you to come up with ideas still as what you might come up with I may not have and so long as I think it works and serves the story I'll include it (again though certain things might not be able to appear yet from Rebels do to the timeline I've set up. Right now as I stated before at the top and the last chapter we are in Season 2 not long after Homecoming but before The Honourable Ones. I am planning a bit of a timeline shift when we get to Book 3 way down the line when Aang is in a coma for a few weeks where the rest of Season 2 of Rebels will happen off screen. Whether anything from Season 3 will appear yet I remain undecided upon).**

 **Also I saw Twin Suns. I won't spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it but I'll just say I'm satisfied. While I was underwhelmed at first I quickly realised and accepted it for what it was supposed to be rather than what I thought I wanted it too be and what the marketing wanted me to think it was. Sometimes less is** **more is all I'll say and while it will be divided amongst a lot of people I think now for me personally I'm happy with the outcome for the character of Maul.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've probably forgotten stuff. To all those who have been reading this story and the rest of my stories I thank you for your continued support. I wouldn't be doing these stories if it weren't for you reading them.** **This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**

 **Also one last note and I should have really been doing this before with all my stories but didn't but will do so in the future which is that I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved**


	3. Alliances Are Made

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Sory it's been awhile since the last update but I had a busy schedule which kept me working on my current stories. Now that some of my other ones are up to date I can get back to this one.** **To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After having left Kyoshi Island and out running Zuko and his forces for now allowed The Ghost crew and their new allies Team Avatar to rest and relax before going to their next destination. Needless to say though that despite giving parts of answers to each other about their worlds they still had a lot of questions for one another. That was basically what their latest stop was essentially going to answer before going to their next destination. Everyone was seated together in a forest. Zeb and Ezra were bickering with each other while Sabine tried to pretend she wasn't noticing. Aang was tending to Appa while Katara was making sure supplies were in order. Momo curious about Chopper moved up to him before the droid scared him away. Kanan who had been sitting by a tree walked over to him annoyed. "Chopper. Be nice."

Chopper grumbled as he purposely bumped into Sokka's leg causing him to groan "Ow! Stupid can with wheels!" Sokka looked at the map that had the Four Nations displayed as Kanan walked over to him.

"That's the map of the Four Nations isn't it? I was looking at with Hera for a bit back on Kyoshi Island but Katara only explained to us a couple of things" Kanan said as he gazed at the map.

"Well sit down Mr. Jedi and prepare yourself for a long tale of war and conflict." Sokka said as he sat down with the map in hand.

"Believe me. I know a few things about war. Not that I want too by choice." Kanan said reluctantly as he sat down ordering Ezra, Zeb, Chopper and Sabine to pay attention as the Team Avatar Trio sat down as well.

Hera returned from mending her ship with tools in hand rubbing the sweat off her face "Well I've done all I could to repair both the Phantom and the Ghost. Thanks to the workers on Kyoshi Island I didn't need to do more than usual. Given how out of date some of this planet's tech is..." Hera noticed Sokka giving her a glare almost like he was offended "I didn't mean to offend. It's just things are a lot different from where we're from technology wise we're not used to this. But the help on their end was appreciated. All I really need now is fuel so that they can stay in the air."

Hera sat down close next to Kanan as they all listened in for what the Trio had too say.

"You can begin whenever you're ready." Kanan said sounding like a teacher which Aang noticed but didn't say anything.

Katara began to tell the tale as she layed the map out. "Water. Earth. Fire. Air. As I told you before these are the Four Elements that can be bended depending on where you are from in our world."

"So what exactly is bending?" Sabine asked

"Bending is like a form of martial art, many people in our world have a special chi that allows them to control one of the elements. If you are a Water bender like I am you can water bend. If you're an Air Bender like Aang is then you can air bend. Earth bend if you're an Earth bender. Same thing for Fire bending."

"So who exactly are these Fire Nation scum we've heard so much about? And when are we going to fight them again? Busting their bucket heads gives me about as much joy as busting the bucket heads who work for the Empire." Zeb said gleefully as he pounded his fist into his hand.

Sokka was a little intimidated but grateful they had this strong muscle bound guy on their side. For now. "You're scary. But I kind of like your forward and ready to jump into battle."

"You said you were in a war that lasted for a Hundred Years or something?" Ezra said trying to remember as he pointed to Aang "And you were trapped in an iceberg?"

"It still is going" Katara said correcting Ezra's statement. "Which is the unfortunate thing. Long ago the Four Nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Their leader the Fire Lord is trying to conquer the whole world and all the nations and the only person who can stop him is the Avatar the master of all the elements."

"And you said it was Aang?" Hera asked trying to make sure she understood this correctly that a 12 year old had all this power.

"Yeah that's me. I'm the Avatar." Aang answered

Chopper grumbled as Ezra slapped him "Hey Chopp looks can be deceiving. I'm young and yet look at me I'm a Jedi."

Chopper gave another grumbled response as Ezra turned away from him annoyed.

Sokka however was confused "So what exactly is that thing saying?"

"Trust me all you need to know is that it's not pleasant and if you could understand it you'd quickly regret it." Zeb said annoyed

Hera tried to be calm though as she calmed Chopper down "That's just Chopper's way I'm afraid. Don't take anything he might say personally."

"Getting back on track." Kanan interrupted "What is the Avatar exactly?"

"The Avatar is basically the guardian of the world" Katara explained "He's charged with maintaining the peace."

"And why would they leave it too some kid?" Sabine questioned

"Well the Avatar isn't just Aang" Katara replied "Whenever the Avatar dies, he is reincarnated into another person. First it's an Airbender, then a Waterbender, then an Earthbender, then a Firebender and then back to Air."

"And the cycle repeats itself then?" Kanan asked as Katara nodded her head as if to answer 'Yes'

"I heard you say something to those girls that Kyoshi was you in a past life? Is that true? The Avatar can be a girl?" Ezra asked

Aang looked away from Katara embarrassed by the mention of the girls before he answered "Yeah. It can be a male or female."

"So you can bend all the elements now? Is that right Aang?" Kanan asked

"Well not yet. I'm already good with Air but we're actually on our way to the Northern Water Tribe to find me a Water bending teacher." Aang said

"And what about Earth and Fire?" Hera asked

"We'll figure that out when we get too it. One step at a time Miss Pig Tails." Sokka said as Hera glared at him. That look almost felt like that of a stern mother "That are lovely by the way. Might I add."

"So you said something about you being the last of your people? What was all that about?" Kanan asked trying not to push the boy knowing that such a topic was probably still hurting knowing the feeling which everyone on the Ghost felt.

Aang looked down for a moment before he answered "I disappeared and left when I shouldn't have."

Katara looked at him with sympathy. This topic was still hurting him.

"I ended up in a storm where I was frozen for a hundred years. I survived and then Katara and Sokka found me." Aang said as he smiled at Katara

The Ghost crew were still more surprised than ever. This kid was frozen for a century?

"This just keeps getting weirder by the minute" Zeb said confounded as he shook his head.

"I found that my people had been wiped out by the Fire Nation when I came back to the world though. The Fire Nation knew that the next Avatar would be an Air Bender. So I guess thinking ahead they decided too..."

Aang couldn't finish his sentence as he began to cry. Katara went to comfort him before Hera beat her too it. Aang cried for about a minute as Hera held him in an embrace. Kanan and Ezra were both sympathetic as both suddenly felt a tremor in the Force. Some kind of energy was coming from Aang as they saw him glow a bit. Before anything could be said further however he calmed down as he gazed into Hera's warm eyes.

"You're a brave young boy. I can't imagine having such a responsibility left on your shoulders. Let alone for someone of your age." Hera said sympathetically.

"Thank you" Aang said weakly as he regained himself and walked back to Katara.

"We've dealt with a lot of things from the Empire. And believe me I've seen what devastation can do" Sabine said alluding to her own secret past she hadn't shared much of with the rest of the Crew "But this. I can't even begin to describe it."

"Well I know that this Fire Lord is going to be bantha fodder when I pound him into oblivion" Zeb said angrily "Just like the Empire did with my homeworld. It's disgusting."

Team Avatar was surprised and became sympathetic as Sokka walked over to him "Sorry about that big guy."

"Ah it's okay kid. There's hope yet." Zeb said referencing the surviving Lasan clan he helped guide to Lire San.

"Well I think with that maybe you should explain to us what's up with you guys?" Katara asked

Kanan nodded to Hera to proceed as Hera held out a small device that became a map that showed various planets and star charts. "This is a map of the wider galaxy."

"Galaxy?" Sokka asked confused

"The wider regions of what you would normally call outer space." Hera explained.

"So you guys come from where the stars are? Beyond it? That's incredible!" Katara exclaimed with awe "Are they beautiful up close? The stars?"

Hera smiled at the girl's curiosity "Yeah. They are."

"So what's the Empire or who are they?" Aang asked

"The Empire was formed 16 years ago. To understand the state of the galaxy at this time though we need to go back further. To the beginning of the Clone Wars." Hera said as she began to explain the full history of the conflict they were caught up in.

Team Avatar were naturally confused as Hera began to explain further "The Clone Wars was a three year long war between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems or as they were often known as the Separatists. It was a harsh and brutal war that left many planets either mostly desolated and in ruin from the conflict or enslaved until they could be freed from tyranny."

"Sounds like the Fire Nation would get along great with these guys" Sokka said sarcastically as Katara pinched his arm as he jumped at the feeling "Ow!"

"As Zeb informed you his people were all but nearly wiped out but recently we met up with a colony of his people who survived. They are on their way to rebuilding anew. My planet too suffered hardship. The Separatists invaded my planet and enslaved my people but my father managed to lead a resistance with the help of the Republic in order to drive them back. We were freed for now but then the Empire emerged shortly after to squash our moment of peace which was final moment of it I guess you can say in retrospect." Hera said sadly

"Where did the Empire come from? How do they relate to all this?" Katara asked feeling sympathetic to Hera's story. She told her about some of it earlier but getting the full story put things into perspective.

"The Empire formed out of the ashes of the crumbling Republic. Chancellor Palpatine declared that the Republic would be reorganised into the First Galactice Empire. He claimed it would be for a safe and secure society. But in reality while the Empire claims to talk about peace and freedom they do nothing but enslave others like hard working farmers too do their will and when they don't cooperate they are made to do so by force. They don't always survive. It's nothing more than an excuse to exert their power over others by controlling everyone without a care in the world. They create propaganda posters and campaigns to make themselves look better when they are nothing but that."

"Totally sounds like the Fire Nation" Sokka said as he moved away slightly from his sister thinking Katara would pinch him again.

"So because of the Empire's rule the peace on my home planet, Ryloth as I mentioned was short lived with the Empire once again invading my world and my father leading another resistance against them. But this fight became tougher to deal with for both of us personally because it claimed my mother's life." Hera said sadly as she caught Katara giving her a sympathetic look "I shared this with you earlier Katara. You shared with me your own story about your mother being killed by the Fire Nation. You both have my sympathies you and Sokka."

"Thank you" Katara replied as she nudged Sokka to do the same

"Thanks that means a lot." Sokka said feeling grateful. "And we're sorry for you too. For all you guys. This Empire just sounds twisted."

"My father took it hard and he became more determined to liberate my homeworld but he ended up driving a wedge between us in the process. We managed to reconcile recently though." Hera said her face turning more happy for a moment.

"Well that's good to hear." Aang said happily.

"So why was it called the Clone Wars?" Katara asked going back to the name for a moment which puzzled her.

"It was because the Republic had a Clone army while the Separatists had droids" Hera answered

"Clones? Droids?" Sokka asked confused "Never heard of those things."

"Well a droid is like Chopper here." Hera said gesturing to Chopper as he wheeled forward "A mechanical construction capable of whatever it's programmed to do or designed to be. In the case of the Separatists they had Battle Droids designed to kill and cause devastation and destruction wherever they went. There are also protocal droids designed for performing servant tasks and can be translators. There are also anaylst droids designed for analysing anything from building structure to battle plans. An astromech like Chopper here helps repair things such as my ship and can open doors to places. Trying to explain all things droids can do would take awhile unfortunately and we still have more to go I'm afraid that's more important at the moment so let's just say they can do a lot."

"So what were the Clones?" Aang asked

"The Clones were biologically engineered soldiers made from the DNA of a legendary bounty hunter named Jango Fett." Hera answered "They were commissioned into the service of the Republic by a Jedi's order. Or so it was apparently claimed. There were hundreds to thousands of them ready for combat and war. Designed to be obediant and officient. However that became a problem later."

"What exactly are the Jedi? What's the Force?" Aang asked wanting to know more about this Force power that was briefly demonstrated to him earlier.

To explain too you the Jedi then I'm going to have to turn things over to Kanan." Hera said as she looked over at Kanan.

Kanan looked at her and then too the kids who naturally were quite curious to learn the full origins of the Jedi and this mysterious 'Force'

"Go ahead love." Hera said warmly.

Kanan nodded as he began to relay the history of the cause he swore to all those years ago. "For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. It was only one rank you obtained though when you joined the Jedi Order."

"What does that mean?" Aang asked confused

"You are inducted into the Jedi at a young age most potential Jedi being identified after their birth by the quantity of midi-chlorians in their blood which indicated the level of their Force ability. Only one known Jedi was inducted late into the Order and he happened to be someone important. I identified Ezra pretty late but by that point there was no Jedi Order. I am in some respects one of the last survivors of an old religion."

"What happened to them?" Sokka asked

"I'll get there. Becoming a Jedi is not an easy challenge. Even if you do it's a hard life. You have to be willing to sacrifice a lot of things. You begin as a Youngling and through your training you find a Kyber Crystal the heart of the lightsaber" Kanan continued as he held out his lightsaber as he gestured to Ezra to the same both of them activating their sabers

"They are like swords. But they glow." Katara said with awe

Kanan turned off his lightsaber instructing Ezra too do the same "Overtime in your training you obtain the rank of Padawan after completing the trials where you are assigned a Master later you'll become a Knight if you pass another trial. Until finally if you worked for it and earned it you become a Master yourself."

"Are you a master? Maybe you can teach me some stuff?" Aang asked

"Well I'm not technically a Master by Jedi law I'm still only a Padawan but I am for all intense of purposes Ezra's master. None of those rules matter much anymore when the Order isn't around. And while I would like to help you Aang I'm afraid I wouldn't know where to begin."

"So why do you keep saying the Jedi Order is no more? What happened to them?" Katara asked hoping she wasn't being too much of a burden asking this question.

Kanan sighed as he continued "The Jedi were originally keepers of the peace. Not soldiers. They often took diplomatic missions on behalf of the Galactic Senate. But then they ended up being involved in the Clone Wars obtaining various ranks of Commander and General and serving alongside the Clones. They thought they were fighting for something. Fighting for peace. But it was all for nothing in the end. When Chancellor Palpatine gave the Order."

"Order?" Aang asked slightly scared at the way Kanan emphasised that word harshly.

"There is a bit more to the Chancellor's speech I didn't go into" Hera said as she looked at Kanan

"The Jedi supposedly attempted to assassinate the Chancellor. When they did this he ordered the Clones to execute the Jedi who he branded as traitors of the Republic. They had chips implanted in their heads all along from the beginning when they were created so that when he gave the Order it would trigger the command. One by one they wiped out the Jedi. Including my master."

Team Avatar looked at Kanan sympathetically while at the same time being even more horrified as Hera put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Aang in particular felt reminded of the Fire Nation and what they did to his people. In many respects he and Kanan shared a lot in common.

"Not all Clones carried out the order. An ally of ours took out the chip inside his head along with two of his former Clone commanders before he could be forced to give the order." Kanan said referring to Rex, Gregor and Wolffe

"Well some good fortune I suppose." Katara said relieved before changing her tone of one of being appalled "I can't believe those men would be forced to do that after fighting alongside the Jedi for so long? As if this was all for nothing?"

"It could be seen as that way. Any surviving Jedi went into hiding myself included. I met up with Hera who had Chopper with her already and later Sabine and Zeb. It was on a mission to the planet Lothal we encountered Ezra. And through messing up the Empire's plans and getting involved in their conflicts we ended up becoming Rebels against the Empire." Kanan said as he looked to Hera who was more involved in the business of the Rebellion.

"We're part of a growing Rebel Alliance. We're part of one of several cells located across the galaxy. The more we bring to our cause the more it'll grow. Maybe one day unite them in full against the Empire. We thought we had detected something in the Unknown Regions but it turned out to be trap by the Empire. But before we could get away we were caught in a black hole that we thought was going to kill us at first but instead we found ourselves crashed on Kyoshi Island." Hera explained

"Well we're just glad you're on our side. We could always use an extra hand in fighting the Fire Nation" Sokka said proudly "Especially with these two Jedi on our side. Power like that whatever it is. Fire Nation won't know what hit them."

Katara slapped her brother's arm angrily as he cried out "Ow! Enough with the pinching and the slapping! Enough with everything!"

"We don't want to drag you into something if you don't want to get involved in it. You can turn away now if you want." Aang said trying to be diplomatic

"I appreciate that Aang. But we became part of this the moment we helped you fight Zuko and his forces. The Fire Nation will probably consider us enemies now as much as the Empire has. Not to mention the Empire probably won't be far behind us. We're not going to abandon you to them. We're Rebels. We help those in need." Kanan said as he put his hand on Aang's shoulders "Wherever you lead us we'll follow."

"Thanks" Aang said smiling before he continued "So what's the Force?"

"The Force is what gives a Jedi their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together. If you were Force sensitive you can tap into it through the midi-cholorians. The two people who practiced it were the Jedi Order and the Sith." Kanan explained

"The Sith?" Aang asked feeling for some reason a shiver when he heard that word

"I'll explain in a minute. Usage of the Force can grant it's user a number of I guess you can say useful abilities. Such as the ability to sense impending attacks; to push and lift physical objects which you've already seen us do; influence the thoughts of others, known commonly as the Jedi mind trick; and even see the future through what we call a Force vision. Often though these come at random when you meditate or are dreaming so it can be potentially a worrying thing." Kanan explained

"And do the Sith have their own power as well?" Aang asked

"The Jedi tap into the Light side but the Sith tap into the Dark Side. The Sith are our polar opposites and embrace everything we have been told not to embrace and they dedicated their lives to destroying the Jedi and establishing total control over the galaxy. We've always been told to resist the Dark side for if you go down the path of evil than you may never be redeemed and you will turn against everything you were once a part of and lose yourself. We maintained our resistance by following a Jedi code which was a set of rules the Jedi Order governed to make our behaviour remain in balance. We were taught not to give into feelings of anger which would help us resist fear and prevent us from falling to the Dark Side. We were forbidden from forming attachments such as marriage, and other specific, individual bonds, such as family and romantic love." Kanan explained

"But that would just make you guys emotionless? How can you live such a way of life?" Katara asked confused

"Well like I said being a Jedi wasn't easy and not everyone could live by this Code and often those who questioned it found themselves leaving the Order or falling to the Dark Side. But the Jedi weren't completely devoid of compassion they believed all life was precious. And yet at the same time this might have been part of their downfall some have said and it's something I've questioned. If you still want to abide by this rule that's your own choice I guess but I've found other ways to maintain myself and prevent myself from falling into potential darkness. And the attachments I have made only continue to make me stronger and they are what I fight for now." Kanan said looking at Hera who smiled at him.

Ezra however looked down sadly as he knew he had his own brushes with the Dark side and his attachments have almost caused him to fall from the light and into the dark potentially without returning fully. Aang noticed this but decided not to say anything as he listened to Kanan continue forward with the story.

"So what happened to the Sith? Do they work with the Empire?" Katara asked

"The Empire employs Dark Side Force users called Inquisitors. We don't know how many there are and we are still trying to stop them." Kanan answered

"We've run into about three so far and there is a Sith." Ezra said

"The Inquisitors are powerful. But a Sith is something even stronger. It would be best you never faced one. Our only hope is that Vader never finds you." Kanan said pointing to Aang.

"Me?" Aang asked confused wondering why he would want him despite not knowing him.

"Who's Vader?" Sokka asked equally confused

"A powerful Sith Lord we encountered who serves the Empire. Trust me it's all you're better off knowing. If he got a hold of Aang then no doubt he would use you as a weapon for the Empire." Kanan said as Aang became scared by that possibility

Katara however didn't flinch "We won't let that happen to Aang. And if this Vader guy does find us. He'll have to go through us to get to him."

"I admire the determination Katara but like I said Vader is the most dangerous adversary you could ever hope to face. Just be cautious." Kanan warned as Katara nodded her as if to say she understood.

"So what else?" Aang asked

"I think we've covered everything." Kanan said as he looked at the kids "As you can see we've seen quite a bit of conflict like yourselves."

"Yeah I can only imagine the horror. I never thought the Fire Nation could have an equal in terms of ruthessness but this Empire could be it." Katara said horrified about what she heard.

"You agreed to help us. We will help your Rebellion if the Empire comes to fight us and we'll help you find a way home." Aang said as he gave Kanan a bow "We're at your command master."

Kanan didn't know what to say as he gave Aang a bow back "Thank you. This means a lot to us. Truly."

After regaining themselves Sokka got up from the ground "So where too next?"

Katara looked at the map as she tried to lay out their options "According to this we're somewhere in the Southwestern Earth Kingdom."

Aang's eyes widened with happiness "We are?"

"Yeah?" Katara asked confused "Is there something you want to see here?"

"Yeah! I know the perfect place we can go. Follow me!" Aang said as he ran off and used his glider to fly into the air.

"Wait Aang hang on!" Kanan called out to no avail.

"Karablasted kid. Just because he's the Avatar doesn't give him a right to leave us behind." Zeb said angrily.

Hesitating for a moment before reluctantly following Katara signalled Sokka, Momo and Appa to follow her.

"Come on. Let's hope he doesn't get too ahead of himself." Hera ordered as she signalled Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper to follow her into the Ghost.

Katara turned around as Hera made her way on "Where are you going?"

"We're following Aang. Go on ahead if you want. It's just I can't exactly leave my ship anywhere." Hera said as Sokka suddenly ran onboard

"Why bother walking when we can fly?!" Sokka exclaimed as he tripped and fell over as Zeb grumbled at him.

"Technically we already can." Katara reminded as she brought Appa onboard gently guiding him on as he roared while Momo ran past them onboard as he ran into Chopper quickly running away afraid the Droid would shock him.

"Wow." Katara exclaimed as she took in the Ghost's interior "This is amazing."

"It kind of looks old in places" Sokka said as he touched a panel on the wall "Almost like a hunk of junk."

Hera walked towards Sokka as she pulled him by the ear as he winced in pain "This hunk of junk is my ship. It's one of the fastest ships in the Rebel fleet and has gotten everyone out of here alive one time or another. So unless you want me to fly us into space and drop you out of the airlock then next time think things through Sokka."

"This what Hera looks like when she's mad" Ezra whispered to Katara

"He'll try Hera but I make no promises" Katara said as she glared at her brother who was let go by Hera as he regained himself.

Hera sighed as she went off towards the cockpit "Come on. We gotta go find that kid."

* * *

Meanwhile Zuko and his ship was stopped off somewhere. Soldiers were either helping to repair the ship following the damage the Ghost did too it or refuel it. Others were placing extra supplies onto their ship which they were taking from a settlement of people much to their disappointment.

"Please. This is all we have" one of the villagers begged

"Sorry but without any documents or proof of legal purchase this stufff is illegal and is now Fire Nation property" one of the Soldiers said as he stocked the last of what they were taking into the ship as another soldier led the villagers away.

Zuko was standing against the ship with his arms folded and his eyes closed. He was in deep thought about what just happened. The Avatar was again in his grasp but somehow he kept slipping through his fingers. And now he had to deal with those strangers who helped him. Who were they? What were those abilities they displayed? What were those mysterious glowing swords? So many questions he didn't have time to wait for answers for. Every minute he wasted was another chance for the Avatar to evade him.

His thoughts were interrupted by his ever jovial but wise Uncle Iroh "Prince Zuko. The capture of the Avatar is important too you I understand. But you cannot let it get in the way of everything in your life. You must find time for peace and meditation. You have much on your mind right now. Drink some tea. Rest."

"I can't Uncle. Not until we find him again. Not to mention those strangers who helped him. If the Avatar has gained more powerful allies than that complicates my misssion." Zuko said angrily.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Iroh said with awe as he looked at the sky.

"They had mysterious abilities Uncle. Two of them did. They looked like they could levitate things." Zuko tried to say before he realised Iroh wasn't talking to him as he gazed into the sky as he widened his eyes at what they were seeing.

The villagers tried to see what was going on as the Fire Nation soldiers held them back even though they couldn't help but be caught up in what they were seeing flying through the air. A large rectangular shaped ship which had smaller ships fly out of it.

Zuko ordered his men to stay back as he and Iroh went to deal with this matter. Whoever these people were they would know quickly Fire Nation wouldn't take kindly to any possible sign of surrender. They noticed a smaller ship come out of the larger one as it landed. The ramp deployed as a man in a uniform wearing a plate of armour stepped out surrounded by soldiers dressed in white as they pointed their blasters at the Fire Nation soldiers who had their spears at the ready. Another officer with a moustache and a cap was off to the side of the main officer who had what looked to be sideburns on his face as he held up his hand to cease them from firing.

"Hold your fire Troopers. We're not here to fight. Unless we have too." Kallus ordered

"Who are you? State your business!" Zuko ordered

"Be careful of that temper boy and I shall give you your answer" Kallus said as Zuko grumbled "I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. This is Admiral Konstantine. We are here on behalf of the Galactice Empire."

"Empire?" Zuko asked

The Storm Troopers and Konstantine were initially surprised these people didn't know of the Empire but if they didn't then this allowed them to sway these pepple to their cause much easier without interference from the Rebels. Kallus walked forward as he held out a hologram displaying the Ghost crew "We tracked these Rebel insurgents into Unknown Regions but we lost them in a black hole in the far reaches of space. We tracked them but they slipped through our grasp but not before we found a trace that led us too you. Have you encountered these Rebels in anyway Mr...?"

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." Zuko answered as he gestured to Iroh "This is my Uncle Iroh."

"Pleasure to meet you. I was a former military General myself you know." Iroh said as he gave Konstantine a friendly handshake.

The Admiral though groaned at the old man as he dusted off his hands "Yes well. Let's hope your experiences could be useful."

"Useful?" Zuko questioned

"Have you encountered these Rebels?" Kallus asked again as Zuko nodded as if to say 'Yes' "Then you must know that they are dangerous and in order to ensure that the Empire's order continues to prosper without intrusion we cannot allow them to continue operating. Particularly these two."

Kallus zeroed in on Kanan and Ezra as Zuko looked to him confused as to why these two in particular were important "Why them? What makes them so special?"

Suddenly the voice of the Seventh Sister answered Zuko's question "They my dear Prince are Jedi. I imagine they've given you trouble already?"

"They have" Zuko said reluctantly.

"Then allow my associate and I to track them along with the one you seek. The one you're calling the Avatar I believe?" The Seventh Sister asked as the Fifth Brother stood behind her.

Zuko however remained defiant "The capture of the Avatar is my mission alone! Its the only way I can regain my honour!"

Kallus raised his eyebrow at this. Honour? This boy had lost his honour? If he was Royalty why would he have lost it?

"Fair enough. But the Jedi are still ours. We will keep an eye on them through stealth. We'll inform you if we make progress. Unless you don't want to remain one step ahead? Do you not Zuzu?" The Seventh Sister asked smugly as she touched Zuko's face as he grimaced. She caressed her finger around his scar with interest "This is interesting. A mark like this could only have been suffered in a fire accident of some kind. How did you acquire it?"

Zuko however didn't say anything as he growled at the yellow skinned woman's words in particular that nick name. While it probably wasn't intentional on her part it was the same nickname his sister gave him. He created a fire blast as she moved away and he fired it at her barely missing her as she jumped away.

The Fifth Brother activated his saber ready to attack but The Seventh Sister stopped him before he could do so "Impressive. Very impressive."

"We don't need your help. We can to do this ourselves." Zuko said as he turned to Iroh "Come on on Uncle let's go."

"And how do you plan to deal with a threat you barely know dear Prince?" The Seventh Sister asked "You need us. More than you realise."

Zuko stopped walking away as he clenched his fist. Iroh walked up to Zuko in an attempt to calm him down "These people I feel Prince Zuko might not be the most trustworthy. But they do have information regarding these allies of the Avatar that we do not know much about. Plus they seem to be a strong fighting force. If we let them help us then we may finally be able to capture the Avatar."

"Listen to the Old man Prince. It's an offer you cannot pass up." The Seventh Sister said as she looked to Kallus and Konstantine who said nothing.

"Fine. We'll work with you." Zuko said giving his answer.

"Excellent." The Seventh Sister said "This is going to be interesting. Come Fifth Brother. We have Jedi to track."

The Seventh Sister ordered the Fifth Brother to return to their shuttle as she suddenly stopped and turned around "I require a map though and information regarding your planet and the state your world is in."

Zuko turned to a soldier who proceeded to give the Seventh Sister a map of the nations and the world. He then entered the ship and returned a minute later and handed some scrolls on Fire Nation history to her which also provided some information on the Avatar "This is what we can give you. Take it or leave it lady."

"This is plenty. Thank you soldier." The Seventh Sister smiled as she entered her shuttle which then took off and flew into the air, leaving the area.

Zuko then looked to Kallus and Konstantine "So what are you two going to do?"

"A few Troopers and myself shall remain with you on your ship" Kallus answered "I suggest you give the information you gave to the Inquisitor to Admiral Konstantine."

"And why is that Agent Kallus?" Konstantine asked confused not being told of Kallus's plan.

"If you Prince Zuko are a Prince than naturally there is a king. Am I correct?" Kallus asked

"The Fire Lord is our ruler. Yes. He is my father." Zuko answered "I am attempting to return to him with the Avatar in my possession."

"The Empire is now your ally so we must naturally make ourselves known and hopefully feel welcome. Admiral Konstantine shall take the remainder of our forces to your capital and meet with your Father. From there he shall contact those who operate on a higher level to us in Imperial Command." Kallus said looking at Konstantine making sure he understood clearly his mission.

Konstantine tried not to sound distressed sensing that those who Kallus was talking about were Vader and Tarkin "I understand. I shall go at once."

Zuko turned to the soldier who gave the information to the Seventh Sister "Give the Admiral the same information. The rest of you prepare the ship. We're leaving."

The soldiers obediantly went to the ship as Kallus instructed the Storm Troopers to help in anyway they could as Konstantine received his information and went to a shuttle that flew back to the main ship that then left the planet towards the Fire Nation capital.

Zuko stepped aboard his ship, Iroh falling suit as Kallus walked behind him.

"So I believe we both have questions to ask each other?" Kallus asked

"You would be right." Zuko replied.

"Well let's get to answering them then." Kallus said giving a smile of satisfaction.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. I didn't plan on making this an entirely separate chapter from the King of Omashu episode but because I felt it went too long on it's own. There will be more chapters like this I think were it's chapters unrelated to Avatar episodes.**

 **Again let me know how I'm doing character wise and if you think there's anything I can do to improve let me know. And if you have any ideas yourselves don't be afraid to suggest them. If I feel they can work and make sense with the story then I'll do them most certainly.**

 **So in terms of how information was handled here I had to dance around a few things for now so that they could still be revealed in future episodes (it's been awhile since I've seen Avatar actually I've mostly been following transcripts of the episodes so I forgot that Aang isn't entirely up front about his past at first for example) I hope I handled things okay. Making exposition interesting isn't easy and really I don't think I did. But now that the core of it is out of the way there's time now to build to potentially interesting character dynamics. At least I hope they will be.**

 **Anyway I think that's everything for now but knowing me though there's probably something I forgot that I'll remember later. Hope you're all looking forward to more. This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


	4. The King of Omashu

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since the last update but I was doing other things while at the same time finishing one of my other stories while restarting another one. Now that my other ones are up to date I can get back to this one.** **To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Having managed to get to where he wanted to go Aang arrived at a snow-covered patch of grass as Katara, Sokka, Appa and Momo as well the Ghost Crew io his trail, reaching the top of a hill. Aang spread his arms wide as everyone took in the sight of the view.

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" Aang proclaimed as the group gazed upon the entire pyramid structured city of Omashu as Aang became more excited "I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi."

"Woah I've never seen anything like it" Ezra said in awe

"It is impressive I'll admit" Kanan said as he gazed upon the city with interest.

Katara was cleary impressed as well "Wow. We don't have buildings like this in the South Pole!"

Sokka felt overwhelmed "They have buildings here that don't melt!"

Zeb grumbled "Well no duh genius. Not every world is made out of ice."

"Well let's go, slow pokes. The real fun's inside the city!" Aang proclaimed excitedly as he leapt off the top of the hill with his airbending. Everyone looked down to see that he had landed a few meters below and in the snow and was starting to slide down.

Katara stretched her arm out to him, halting Aang with her cry "Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar."

"You need a disguise." Sokka said somewhat seriously

Aang looked up at them as he asked "So what am I supposed to do?" before changing to a slightly sarcastic tone _. "_ Grow a mustache?"

"Well if you can find one" Ezra piped up as Zeb and Sabine looked at him as if to say 'You're serious?'

A few minutes later Aang was wiggling his nose under which was now a patch of Appa's fur, serving as a mustache and was also wearing a tall wig made of the same material.

Aang was scratching underneath the wig _. "_ Ugh. This is so itchy." Aang was standing beside Appa as he looked to him "How do you live in this stuff?"

Appa slowly turned his head toward Aang and snorted at him as if he was scoffing. Sokka was sitting on a rock with Katara standing beside him, arms crossed. The Ghost Crew were also looking with mixed reactions.

"Great! Now you look just like my grandfather." Sokka said

"He looks ridiculous" Sabine added

Katara glanced at Sokka and Sabine. _"_ Technically, Aang is 112 years old."

Aang nimbly kicked up his staff and spinned it rapidly around before placing it upright on the ground to be used as a walking stick. He hunched his back and leaned heavily on his staff like an old person.

Aang then jokingly began to speak in an old man's voice. "Now let's get to skippin', young whipper-snappers. The big city awaits!"

Aang shuffled off, while Sokka and Katara questioningly looked at each other. The Ghost Crew weren't as easily amused either.

"He keeps the act up he's going to look like an old geezer when I'm through with him" Zeb said annoyed

"We're probably going to have to blend in too Zeb" Hera added

"I'll get the robes from the ship" Kanan said referring to some old robes they'd use for disguises sometimes

"Wait if you have those why can't we put them on Aang?" Sokka asked

"Because they don't come in child sizes" Kanan answered

Time passed as Aang, Katara, and Sokka and the Ghost Crew were now walking down the long path to Omashu.

"You guys are going to love Omashu." Aang said as they walked toward the gate. Aang looked over his shoulder at Sokka. "The people here are the friendliest in the world."

"Well in our experience that tends to change from planet to planet" Sabine added as she kept her weapons close.

Aang's eyes widened in surprise as he heard something as the group suddenly stopped walking.

What they were hearing was a gate guard was angrily chasitsing a shop merchant "Rotten cabbages?!"

Three guards were surrounding a cabbage merchant with his cart in front of the closed gate of Omashu as the guard continued to harshly critcise him "What kind of slum do you think this is?!" The talking guard then proceeded to squish the cabbage he was holding and knocked another two cabbages out of the hands of the merchant. He then proceeded by earthbending a rock under the cart, catapulting it high in the air, making it tumble down the chasm with all the cabbages.

The Cabbage merchant was leaning over the rim of the path, dramatically waving his arms in despair. "No! My cabbages!"

Katara, Sokka, The Ghost Crew and Aang looked over the rim, their mouths open in shock, as a loud crash was heard.

Aang was broadly smiling as he somewhat nervously tried to keep things optimistic "Just keep smiling!"

"Very encouraging" Sabine said sarcastically

While Aang walked over to the guards, Katara and Sokka gave each other an uneasy look. Katara flashed her teeth in an awkward way and chuckled uncomfortably, while Sokka merely raised a doubtful eyebrow.

Ezra was ready to go help out before Kanan pulled him back stopping him for the time being "Not yet. Stay low but alert".

Ezra reluctanly obeyed as he and the rest of the crew waited to see what Aang would do next.

Aang approached the sentries at the gate. The earthbender stepped to the front and raised a boulder out of the ground before Aang and levitated it above his head.

"State your business!" the Gate guard aggressively said as he gave Aang a glare.

Aang quickly ran from underneath the boulder and toward the guard as he halted right in front of the surprised man.

Aang continued to speak in his old man voice, poking the chest of the sentry. "My business is my business, young man,"

The boulder came crashing down due to the guards lack of concentration beside Katara and Sokka as they jumped up slightly from the impact.

Aang then pointed a finger at a guard "And none of yours!

The guard, was naturally taken aback by the threateningly pointing finger just centimeters from his face.

"I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang continued as Sokka comically looked over, eyes and mouth wide open in shock at Aang's audacity to talk to the sentry like that, while Katara, was shaking her head with eyes wide open in shock.

"Now?" Ezra whispered to Kanan

Kanan nodded as he and Ezra walked over to the guard who was confused by their appearance having not seen them do to being focused on Aang "Can I help you two?"

Ezra waved his hand in front of the guard's face "You will let this old man pass"

The guard blinked as he looked at Ezra in confusion as he groaned.

"Oh come on I thought I was getting better at this" Ezra bemoaned

The gate guard ignored Ezra as he then began talking in a calmer tone to "Settle down, old timer! Just tell me who you are."

Ezra looked a little annoyed that his attempt to mind trick the guard didn't work as he and Kanan continued to stand next to Aang all the while Sokka and Katara were still in shock in the background while the other Ghost Crew members were being quiet.

"Name's Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the Third," Aang said as Sokka raised a questioningly eyebrow while Katara walked up, smiling friendly. "And these are my grandkids."

Katara waved trying not too look suspicious "Hi. June Pippinpaddleopsicopolis. Nice to meet you."

The Gate guard pensively rubbed his beard, while eying the two children before him as he pointed at Katara. "You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!" The guard then stepped aside and motioned at the city's entrance.

"We will!" Katara lightheartedly replied

Katara, Aang, and Sokka started walking toward the gate. Sokka passed the guard with an uneasy look on his face, never letting the guard out of sight.

Ezra was about to follow before the other guard stopped him "Hey one group at a time kid. Now back in line."

Ezra reluctantly moved back as he stood next to Kanan waiting to see what would happen next.

The Gate guard continued to eye Sokka as he passed "Wait a minute!"

Sokka halted, his eyes widening in fear as the guard grasped his shoulder. Aang and Katara turned around to see what the holdup was.

The guard turned Sokka around; sternly. "You're a strong young boy! Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag!"

Sokka's eyes changed from fright to disbelief and annoyance while Aang removed his shoulder bag.

"Good idea!" Aang said as he threw the bag at Sokka; the bag bouncing off his head to drop into his arms.

Sokka shot Aang an annoyed glare over his shoulder as they looked back to see if the Ghost Crew were behind them.

The gate guards then looked to Kanan and Ezra and the Ghost Crew members who stepped forward "Now then. What can I do for you folks?"

"We are simple travellers" Kanan answered trying to sound diplomatic

The other guard looked at Hera who was carrying Chopper in her hands "What's that in her hand?" He could tell she was a woman but didn't see her green skin.

Hera then began speaking in her native Twi'Lek accent "Please this is just a container for the food of our little family. We don't have much."

"No outside food ma'am I'm sorry" The guard said as he went to take Chopper from her.

Kanan suddenly waved his hand in front of the guard "You will let my family and I pass without any trouble and let us follow that old man and his grandkids."

The gate guard suddenly became compliant "I will let your family pass without any trouble and let you follow that old man and his grandkids."

The guard gestured them to go ahead as the Ghost Crew moved forward one of the guards looking questionably at Sabine's armour.

"It's a new style" Sabine answered

The guard shook his head as he resumed his stance.

Catching up to the trio the group of heroes continued walking to the gate once more. There looked to be a big Earth Kingdom emblem on the wall before them. The giant earthen wall then began to split open in the middle of the emblem, opening up to let any passengers through as the guard opened up the gate walls. As the first wall slid open, a second and third were bent aside as well. Katara, The Ghost Crew particulary Ezra and Sokka were watching in awe at the spectacle while Aang was smiling behind them.

"So that's Earth bending?" Ezra asked

"Yep." Aang replied.

"The movement is amazing. How do they control it? What if they leveled a place?" Ezra asked

"I imagine someone with Earth bending that didn't have good intentions could answer that" Kanan warned "We need to be alert. You never know who could be trust worthy. Appearances can be deceiving."

"Don't let him hear you say that" Sokka whispered as he looked back at the guard "I think he could agree with you about us."

The group walked through as the walls were already starting to move again to close right after them. Aang continued walking through the opened gates, when suddenly Momo's ears popped out of his wig. The guard that granted them entrance noticed this, as his eyes widened in surprise. He tried to keep an eye on Aang as long as he could, but the airbender was obscured from his view by the closing gates.

Before the gates closed though Zeb moved his hood down slightly to give the guard a glimpse at him as he became shocked.

Zeb giggled to himself as he moved forward while the guard returned to his post annoyed he couldn't see them any more. Something was off about these visitors.

Inside the city as the group pulled up at the parapet at the rim of a nearby chasm. Sokka and Katara, were excitedly taking in the city spread out before them as Aang pulled up next to them, Momo's head now entirely popped out of his wig. He leaned on the rim as well and joined the siblings in mouth open gazing at Omashu's scenery. The Ghost Crew came up behind them and too admired the scenery.

"Wow" Ezra said taking it in "How big do you think this place is?"

"I would imagine more larger than Lothal but nothing compared to Coruscant" Hera said as she looked down upon the streets filled with people. "But no matter what every planet is filled with good people trying to make lives for themselves." In a way the city reminded her of home. Shee then looked over to see an intricate system of chutes. The aqueduct like structures were built over and beside the houses with typical green roofs. "What are those for?"

Aang switched back to his regular voice; as he began to explain "This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes."

As Aang began to explain four earthbenders were standing beside a platform where one earthen cart slidd out and another one filled with vegetables replaced it. As the cart passed one earthbender, he used his bending to change the cart's directing and pushed it to the front, where another earthbender bended it up a tube to two other earthbenders who were standing at the ready to receive it. One earthbender quickly bended stone lintels underneath the cart so it would not fall down again, while the other one thrusted it off the platform, where it slid down a chute at high speed.

"Earthbending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down." Aang said simply

"Pretty efficient use of their abilities." Hera complimented

Sokka however was unimpressed "Great, so they get their mail on time."

Aang continued to be excited "They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes." Aang squinted his eyes mischieviously which Kanan noticed

Aang then began to recall a flashback from a hundred years ago, when he visited the city before.

 _A young Bumi was watching over the city. When Aang walked up, he excitedly jumped around._

 _"Look around you! What do you see?" Bumi asked excitedly_

 _"Um ... The mail system?" Aang unsurely replied_

 _Bumi pointed his finger in the air as he began waving it around while Aang walked up to him. "Instead of seeing what they want you to see," He then leaned toward Aang "You got to open your brain to the possibilities."_

 _Aang however still wasn't comprehending. "A package-sending system?"_

 _Bumi excitedly continued as one of the chutes began to start "The world's greatest superslide!"_

 _Aang looked over at a crazed smiling Bumi, as Aang gave him a broad smile in return."Bumi, you're a mad genius!"_

 _Bumi chuckled with an odd snort as he and Aang proceeded to ride down the "superslide", happily laughing. Bumi threw his hands in the air as they continued to slide down."_

Things returned back to present day; the lush, green tree the duo passed, now old, snow-covered and without leaves. Aang, with Momo in his wig stood on top of a slope, while Katara and Sokka could be seen above the rim as they were now sitting in a mail cart.

Aang looked excited, while the siblings looked around them, unsure and slightly frightened. The Ghost Crew had stepped back unsure what to think as they stood to the side observing.

Aang raised one finger to emphasize his words; the cart rocking back and forth, creaking. "One ride. Then we're off to the North Pole. Airbender's honor."

"You sure that thing is safe?" Sabine asked

"I'm sure it isn't." Zeb said giving his own thoughts

Katara however was uneasy as she looked down to see the steep drop. "It sounded like fun at first but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second..."

Aang leaned forward, tipping the balance of the box, sending it down the slope at a tremendous speed, making Katara scream out her last word. "th-o-o-oughts!

Aang began to happily laug as Momo still in Aang's wig, was holding on to the hair, squinting his eyes due to the wind.

Ezra looked down wondering how they were doing.

Kanan looked at him however suspiciously "I hope you're not considering trying this?"

"What?" Ezra asked as he scoffed "No way. I'd rather watch then partake."

"Good" Kanan said as he looked down.

Down below with the Water Tribe siblings meanwhile, Katara was screaming in fear, while Sokka was gritting his teeth in terror. The cart the proceeed to make a turn, and head down the slope. The chute they were riding pulled up next to a parallel one, where a cart with a rack of six spears was racing down. The cart of the trio pulled up next to the cart with the spears and they all stared at it, no one making a sound. They raced past it as both tracked join together. Sokka and Katara continued to scream as the two chutes merged into one chute with the spear-cart behind them, but quickly gaining. Sokka hearing it coming turned around as he gasped and ducked just in time to avoid being skewered by the spears. Katara turned around, and screamed in fear as she noticed the weapons so close. Aang, smiling excitedly, turned as well to see what the commotion was all about.

"I'm on it!" Aang excitedly called as he began to rock it. Hitting each side once, the cart flew out of the chute and onto a roof, where it continued its descent.

The Ghost Crew observing this were naturally taken aback each having mixed reactions.

"Karablasted kid is going to get himself killed" Zeb said frustrated.

"Well Ezra looks like you're going to take a ride after all" Kanan said as his idea came to him.

"What?" Ezra asked surprised

"You can't be serious." Zeb said in disbelief.

Sabine took off her helmet as she saw Kanan's face "Yep he's serious." Sabine then put her helmet back on "Hope this slide doesn't do damage to my paint."

"Go grab the Ghost" Kanan said to Hera "We'll follow them."

"The Ghost Crew split up as Kanan and Ezra got onto a chute each as the stood atop them and began to slide down using the Force to guide them forward as Ezra screamed along the way down.

Zeb closed his eyes "Are we down?"

"You scared or something?" Sabine asked surprised

"Just get it over with!" Zeb yelled

"Okay it's your funeral." Sabine said shrugging as she moved the chute forward

"It'll be both of ours because of that blasted..." Zeb began as the chute slide down the slope "KID!"

Meanwhile not too far away a soldier was giving orders to his men "Men, you'll be going off to combat soon. It's important that you be prepared for anything."

Suddenly at that moment Aang, Katara, and Sokka came riding the cart between the soldier and the warriors. The warriors gasped in surprise as the cart ricocheted and continued moving.

"Well that could have been worse" one of the soldiers summised

Suddenly the carts containing the Ghost crew moved by as they ran and ducked for cover being equally surprised upon seeing Kanan and Ezra riding atop them.

As the Ghost Crew continued to follow the other carts were moving over a chute. The cart with the trio suddenly broke through the railing closing off the other chute and crossed the track, knocking over one of the supply carts, spilling a load of pumpkins all over the ground. The knocked over cart layed on the track, where another incoming cart crashed into it as the Ghost Crew just narrowly avoided them.

"Woah that was close" Ezra said overwhelmed

"Just keep going and do what I do" Kanan said

"Yeah right." Ezra replied as shook his head waving his hair.

The trio entered through a chute as the cart continued to speed along.

Katara was naturally feeling scared. "Aang, do something! Use your airbending!"

Aang was however still excited not worried about the danger "Yeah! Good idea! That'll make us go even faster!"

Aang then proceeded airbend behind him allowing them to go faster. They passed by a restaurant, where a couple was eating together. They looked up in surprise at the kids flashing by while the waiter dashed over to see what is going on as the Ghost Crew whizzed by as well. An earthbender soldier was waiting for the arrival of the next cart. As a cart of scrolls stopped in front of him, the cart with the trio was actually flying down an incredibly steep slope. As the slope flattened out, the kids cried out in alarm as they were now moments from colliding with the motionless cart in front of the bender. The earthbender on duty at that station quickly then sent it on its way, briefly relieving the trio in the speeding cart.

Much to the riders' horror, another cart instantly popped up from the tube below the bender. Before it could be moved, the kids' cart crashes into it, catapulting them and their cart into the air, high above a lower level of the city. Aang then proceeded to airbend the cart in front of them as they fall, making them drop back into the cart. The Ghost Crew knowing they would be next proceeded to move as Kanan and Ezra jumped and used the Force to slow their cart and the one behind them down as they continued forward.

"How you holding up Zeb?" Ezra asked

Zeb groaned as he held his head "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Sabine feeling disgusted and not wanting her armour damage moved into the front box as she contacted Hera "Hey Hera. You following suit?"

"I'm right behind you" Hera said over the comm as she could observe the scene from above the sky "Needless to say Aang might have some explaining to do to his friend."

"I doubt they can go any further. We should be catching up shortly." Sabine said as she disconnected her comm.

The kids meanwhile were riding down several roofs, leaving damaged tiles in their wake. Nearby a craftsman's home, the man inside was whistling serenely as he put the final touches on a vase. The cart suddenly flew through one window, ricocheted off of the floor where the vase was, smashing it and making the riders grunt, and flying out the window opposite. The craftsman peered out the ruined window as a dust cloud emerged, revealing that the cart had crashed against something else.

"Sorry!" Aang called as they landed on a balcony and slid through another house. Emerging on the other side, a bearded cat was chasing Momo around Aang's wig until the lemur pushed it off. The cart then smashed through a parapet and dropped vertically out of sight from anyone.

The Ghost crew proceeded to follow as they narrowly avoided any obstacles.

As fate would have it the same cabbage merchant that had his cabbage cart thrown into the abyss earlier, was now cuddling a cabbage at a replacement cart. Alerted by something coming from up above, he walked from underneath the cart's roof to check it out, and gasped in horror as the kids' cart dropped on it, smashing the replacement cart to pieces and scattering what intact cabbages were left all over. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were in a tangled heap by the remains, while Momo elegantly floated down.

The Cabbage merchant grasped his head in despair. "My cabbages! You're gonna pay for this!"

Suddenly the Ghost Crew dropped down as Kanan and Ezra jumped out and landed on their feet as Sabine and Zeb got out of their carts as well both carts ending up on top of the cabbages and crushing them.

"My beautiful cabbages." The merchant sobbed

"Sorry it's not personal! We swear!" Ezra said trying to sound apologetic.

The guards walked up, surrounding the still dazed trio and the Ghost crew. Aang then sat up, his disguise pretty much gone, revealing his youthful face and airbending arrow.

"Two cabbages please." Aang said sheepishly.

The guards aimed their weapons at the Ghost Crew as Zeb got up his robe now gone as they moved away scared

"Monster! Get back!" The Guard yelled

Hera then proceeded to arrive aiming her blaster having safely parked the Ghost in a place far from anyone's view now having tossed away her disguise "I wouldn't touch them if I were you. Now please take us to who's in charge here."

The guards found themselves slightly scared by the green skinned pigtailed woman as they complied

* * *

Time passed as the captured group were now being taken to the palace of Omashu. A watch guard was in the front, and the King of Omashu was sitting on his throne, flanked by two guards, in the back of an enormous room. The first watch guard slightly moved aside to let the three children and the six strangers pass. Sokka felt very uneasy, while Katara slanted her eyes up in an attempt to look sympathetic, and glanced to the side. As she gazed at the king, the Ghost crew also tried not too look too suspicious despite that not being possible do to their cover being blown.

Ezra looked over as he the elderly king, who looked at them questioningly, arching an eyebrow and grunting in wonder. The "visitors" were then pushed into a kneeling position by two guards.

"Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages." One guard proclaimed

"And these strangers seemed to be aiding them as well." The other guard said referring to the Ghost crew "Just look at this ugly beast sire"

Zeb groaned knowing the guard was referring to him as he gave the guard a glare.

The Cabbage merchant was jumping agitatedly up and down, waving his left fist in the air. "Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!"

Guard angrily gestured at the merchant in response "Silence! Only the king can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, sire?"

The king squinted his eyes and grunted pensively. The trio, were uneasily eying each other. Sokka was whimpering, while Katara was smiling, her hands folded in front of her and her eyes twinkling hopefully. Aang was the only one who kept staring at the side, one eyebrow arched and pouting.

Ezra seemed to be trying to read the king but couldn't. Whatever he was thinking it almost seemed like he was waiting for an opportunity to say something that they weren't expecting. He then whispered to Kanan "Kanan should we do something?"

"Not yet." Kanan replied "I'm trying to figure this guy out. He seems a little off."

Ezra noticed that the elderly king had dissimilar eyes. Very peculiar. Aang was now whistling nonchalantly.

Finally the king Bumi raised his hand. "Throw them ... a feast!

Sokka, Aang and Katara gasped in surprise as with the guard also gasping while the merchant proceeded to grasp his head with both hands in dismay upon hearing the king's verdict. The Ghost Crew exchanged looks as well.

"You think he's serious?" Ezra whispered to Kanan

"I do. But I don't think this is all he'll have to say. Remember like I said. Be cautious." Kanan warned

Sokka was smiling upon hearing the verdict, while Katara darted a questioningly look toward Aang, who arched his eyebrows in wonder.

Ezra then clasped his hands "Well why not waste time huh? Let's eat."

Time passed as a richly-filled dining table which had all sorts of different dishes and teapots on it was now set up for the group. Momo was eating a lot of the food, chittering contently as Chopper moved around the table looking at the food there while grumbling.

The children and Ghost Crew were sitting at the table, the king standing behind their chairs.

Bumi was speaking directly to Aang. "The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts," He then proceeded to lean in over Aang, grabbing the chicken leg that was on his plate, holding it in front of him. "So I hope you like your chicken with no skin.

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." Aang said moving it away.

Bumi then gestured towards Sokka. "How about you? I bet you like meat." Bumi then proceeded to stuff the chicken into Sokka's mouth, who ate it appreciatively, and walked over to his own seat. "And don't think you folks have been left out. Help yourselves. There's plenty of it. I'm sure the purple monkey there needs food."

"This old geezer is the king?" Zeb scoffed

"Just because he is old that gives us no right to dismiss him like that Zeb." Hera added chastising him for his ageism.

Katara seemed to share Zeb's scepticism as she quietly whispered to Aang. "Is it just me, or" She then turned circles with her index finger beside her temple, implying the king is crazy. "Is this guy's crown a little crooked?

Bumi pulled up to his seat as he began to get down to business "So tell me, young bald one, where are you from?"

"I'm from ... Kangaroo Island!" Aang answered

Two guards were standing watch behind the King as he continued on "Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hopping!"

A moment of silence occured as someone could be heard coughing far away.

The three children, looked straight at the king with blank faces. The Ghost Crew weren't particulary amused either as Sabine had an unamused expression having taken off her helmet. Sokka suddenly bursted out laughing as Katara and Aang looked at him, still with a blank expression.

Sokka then stopped laughing feeling unsure. "What? It was pretty funny."

"No it wasn't" Sabine said giving him a look of as if to say 'Are you serious?'

Bumi lazily stretched his arms, and yawned "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay."

Bumi eyed the children with a weird expression as he leaned to the left on his chair as he gazed upon the Ghost Crew noticing in particular the boy and the adult male who seemed to be carefully watching him. They were pretty inquisitive and curious. Suddenly, he hurled a chicken leg at them as Aang nearly tumbled off his chair in reflex of catching the chicken leg in a small airball. The guards proceeded to gasp in surprise. Aang was still suspending the chicken leg in the airball as he noticed the people watching him.

Bumi gestured at Aang as he decisively proceeded to stand up. "There's an airbender in our presence, and not just any airbender. The Avatar!"

Aang was felt shocked that his cover was blown as he, quickly stopped bending and put his hands behind his back the chicken leg falling on his plate.

Bumi then proceeded to sit down again as he gave a satisfied smile. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pippinpaddleopsicopolis?"

Aang proceeded to stand up, and throw his hands in the air. "Okay, you caught me. I'm the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out." Aang then proceeded to look underneath table. "No firebenders here. So, good work, everybody!" He then proceeded to pull Katara and Sokka into a hug. "Love each other, respect all life,"

The king looked dismayed as he watched them move begin to move away.

The threesome proceeded to move towards the exit as Aang continued on "And don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!"

As they headed near the guard at the exit door, the two men crossed their spears, effectively blocking their paths.

The Ghost Crew ran over but guards surrounded them as well as they quickly took their weapons away. One guard proceeded to examine Kanan and Ezra's lighstabers with interest.

"Hey careful with those. They're extremely dangerous" Ezra tried to warn in a sort of mocking way as Kanan gave him look to be quiet.

"You can't keep us here! Let us leave!" Katara yelled accusingly

The king however didn't listen as he questioningly picked up a lettuce leaf from his plate and waves it in the air. "Lettuce leaf?" He then proceeded to take a bite out of a lettuce leaf and chewed it slowly.

Sokka held his hand for his mouth; whispering. "We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts."

"What was your first clue genius." Zeb said sarcastically

"Tomorrow, the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

Chamberlain the king's loyal second in command leaned in toward Bumi. "My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?"

Bumi turned to the guard. "The newly refurbished chamber."

Chamberlain put his finger in the air. "Wait, which one are we talking about?"

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing, that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them." Bumi answered

The three children were now being led out of the room, flanked by two guards. as one of them was commanding. "Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

As the children and their guards walked out of the room, Bumi stared at them before chewing on a new lettuce leaf.

The Ghost crew were still there waiting to see what would happen next as one of the guards handed Kanan and Ezra's lightsabers to Bumi while the others were examining the other weapons such as Sabine's blasters and detonators and Zeb's bow rifle.

"That's a Lasan honour guard rifle. Be careful with it or this monster will have your heads" Zeb threatened

"So what is this?" Bumi asked as he took the lightsabers

"We found them on those two sir" the guard said pointing to Kanan and Ezra "We haven't seen anything like them ever."

Bumi pressed a button on Kanan's lightsaber as he turned it on and swung it around "Ooh pretty lights. But a powerful weapon too. I can feel it." He then proceeded to turn it off and handed it back to the guard "Return their weapons too them."

The guard was naturally shocked "But sir they are prisoners. They'll use them to escape?"

"No they won't." Bumi replied as he gazed at the group with questionable eyes "They want to know more about me. And see the Avatar fulfill his challenges do you not?"

"Yes we do." Kanan replied

"Kanan I say we mind trick him and get out of here" Ezra whispered

"We can't. Not yet" Kanan whispered back

"So tell me. Who are you? And what brings you to my kingdom?" Bumi asked intrigued by these strange visitors.

Meanwhile the trio were being led to a room. A wall cracked and moved down, revealing Aang with Momo perched on his shoulders, Katara, and Sokka. They were then roughly pushed inside, and the wall was immediately bent up again after them. Looking inside the room there seemed to be no door anywhere. The room had three green beds in the center with three green drapes hanging from the ceiling above them.

"This is a prison cell? But it's so nice." Katara said confused

Momo jumped off Aang's shoulders and onto a bed as he observed it "He did say it was newly refurbished."

"Nice or not, we're prisoners!" Sokka lamented

Aang felt worried "I wonder what these challenges are gonna to be."

Katara felt determined however "We're not sticking around to find out. There's got to be some way out of here."

"We could wait for Kanan and the others? They didn't follow us so maybe he let them off" Sokka said.

"We still can't take a chance of waiting for them." Katara said

Aang suddenly got an idea as he excitedly pointed at something at the other side of the room. "The air vents!"

Aang smiled happily, staring at the hole in the wall, while Katara and Sokka eyed each other in wonder.

"If you think we're going to fit through there, you're crazier than that king." Sokka said harshly

Aang turned to Sokka not feel spurred "We can't, but Momo can!"

Momo was lazily lying on the bed, licking a half-eaten apple. His belly protruded from eating so much as Aang appeared at the side of the bed.

Aang began pleading to Momo hopefully "Momo, I need you to find Appa so he can get Kanan and the others and bust us outta here!"

Momo looked up surprised to his friend, blinking and chittering softly. A few minutes later Aang was standing on a chair, trying to push Momo into the air vent without success.

"Go on, boy, get Appa! Get Kanan and the group! Somebody!" Aang strained as he eventually quit trying, looking down discouraged, leaving Momo stuck in the vent.

Sokka meanwhile was relaxing on a bed. "Eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway? You really think Kanan, Ezra, Hera, Sabine or Zeb could understand him? Them trying to understand Appa would be about as likely us trying to understand Chopper."

Momo was trying to free himself by pushing against the wall with his hind legs.

"Appa's a ten-ton flying bison; I think he could figure something out." Aang said

Momo after trying so many times was unsuccessful in getting out and decided to give up, his hind legs hanging down in defeat.

Katara climbed into her bed. "Well, no point arguing about it now. Get some rest, Aang. Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow."

Aang walked over as he sadly satt on the side of his bed, looking down.

Back in the king's throne room Hera had finished explaining where they came from to Bumi and his guards. Needless to say they were intrigued but sceptical.

"Well that sounds very interesting Miss Sandula. Fighting a war amongst the stars? Sounds like it would be exciting" Bumi said somewhat understanding the situation but trying to bring humour to it.

"Syndulla" Hera said correcting him as she continued "And no your majesty it isn't. Millions of people have died and have been enslaved and for what? So a government that enforces a terrible rule can control every part of the galaxy so it can cement it's rule over others who aren't powerful enough to fight back. Does this ring a bell in anyway?"

"Bells? There are no bells here. Although they would help in waking me up in the morning" Bumi said not getting the point.

"Just let them go. Aang's got a responsibility to uphold. The more you delay him the more the Fire Nation will cement itself over the world." Sabine said becoming fed up with him.

Kanan stayed silent as he studied the king's mannerisms. Something was off and it wasn't his personality. He had a plan of some kind.

Bumi noticed Kanan looking at him "You want to ask me something? Go on Mr. Pony tail. I'm all ears. Although they might have some wax in them so speak up."

Kanan remained silent as Ezra looked at him awaiting his decision. He then moved up to him "Kanan?"

"Not yet." Kanan replied.

Back inside the cell Aang was lying on his bed, snoring loudly and drooling on his pillow. The room was only dimly lit, casting a somewhat green glow. The wall behind Aang suddenly opened, revealing a guard with the crunching sound of the earth being moved waking Aang, who quickly raised his head and glanced around.

Aang became alarmed as he noticed the other beds empty "Sokka? Katara?" Aang turned toward the guard as he noticed them "Where are my friends?"

"The king will free them if you complete your challenges." the guard answered

Aang became unsure as he hesitantly asked "And if I fail?"

"He didn't say." The guard said as he extended his arm "Your staff, please?"

Aang lifted his staff with his foot, grabbed it, and spun it around, placing it upright next to him, before tossing it to the guard.

* * *

Aang, flanked by two guards, was now entering the large throne room. The Ghost crew were standing off to the side watching what would happen next.

Bumi began to address Aang seriously "First, Avatar," Bumi spread his arms, showing off his purple outfit his tone becoming more lighthearted. "What do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion.

Aang blankly stared at the king slightly put off. The only thing not keeping the room silent was the sound of a coughs much like earlier.

"I'm waiting." Bumi said with anticipation

"I ... guess it's fine." Aang said scratching his head

"Excellent! You passed the first test." Bumi said with enthusiasm.

"Really?" Aang asked surprised

"Well, not one of the deadly tests." Bumi said in an upbeat tone as he waved his finger from side to side, emphasizing his words. "The real challenges are much more, uh, challenging."

Aang suddenly dashed forward to the surprise of his two guards, the use of his airbending, making his speed enhanced.

Aang halted in front of Bumi, the wind passing over them his tone being aggressive. "I don't have time for your crazy games! Give me my friends back! We're leaving!"

Kanan continued to observe the boy's behaviour noting his anger and impatience. It reminded him of Ezra in that regard.

"Oh, I thought you might refuse," Bumi said as a wall opened, revealing Katara and Sokka struggling in the grasp of a guard. "So I will give your friends some special souvenirs."

Aang looked back at Bumi as guard slid a green ring over a frightened Katara's finger the moment the guard retracting his hand, the ring beginning to glow and tighten around her finger. Sokka also had gotten a ring as well, his being blue, as he was now frantically trying to remove it from his finger. Katara tried with to pull it off as well, to no avail with both being unsuccessful.

"Those delightful rings are made of pure jennamite, also known as creeping crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast. " Bumi said his tone becoming slightly sinister "By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it." His tone then became more sympathetic. "Terrible thing, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate."

Bumi glanced toward the sibling as Sokka's finger had now donned a blue jennamite ring. The ring began to glow and expand toward his hand.

"Ah! It's already creeping!" Sokka yelled panicking

"Kanan" Ezra said loud "Do something."

Kanan didn't want to interfere. This was Aang's battle and not his. But at the same time he still needed to be sure he knew that he was right about what he was suspecting. Stepping forward he walked toward Bumi.

"Not now Master Jedi. You cannot interfere" Bumi said wagging his finger.

"I know" Kanan began "But I have a challenge for you." Kanan then waved his hand "You will stop this charade. Now."

Bumi blankly stared at Kanan before continuing "Nah I'm going to keep going. Now let's get on with it."

Ezra and some of the others were dumbfounded. Kanan however stepped back and put his hand to his chin thinking "It's what I suspected."

"What?" Ezra asked

"He's not one of the weak minded" Kanan answered

"I'm pretty sure there isn't a mind at all in there" Sabine said not buying it.

"There's a reason why he's doing this." Kanan said as he began to understand

"If it's to signify he's crazy he's more than proved his point" Ezra said still confused

"I don't think a person who's lived as long as the king who controls an entire kingdom would be allowed to operate if he were a mad man." Hera said as she began to understand.

"Things aren't always as they appear." Kanan said giving some wisdom as Ezra continued to think.

Aang looked over at the group as he began to listen and understand what Kanan was talking about. Still he needed to not let him on "I'll do what you want."

A few moments later everyone was now in a cave filled with stalagmites and stalactites. Aang was standing on a flat rock with a waterfall in front of him with, a ladder being inside it and a rope hanging above it. Sokka, Katara, and Bumi were now on a balcony cut into the wall to the left of the waterfall with the Ghost crew standing off down below to the side.

King Bumi was laughing as Katara and Sokka were now guarded behind him. The jennamite ring already expanding to engulf part of their right forearm. Bumi glanced back at the siblings with a grin on his face. The Ghost Crew continued to observe with mixed emotions as Kanan continued to observe with a watchful eye. The jennamite continued to glow and creep a bit further onto the arms of Sokka and Katara.

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry. Ooh, there it is!" Bumi said pointing to a key hanging from a chain and a vertical iron ladder which were dimly visible behind the waterfall "Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Aang airbended to the base of the fall and plunged into the waterfall. He quickly managed to climb up the rock face to the base of the ladder and grasp it with one hand. Before he could get any further, the torrent of water pushed him away and out.

"Ooh, climbing the ladder. No one's ever done that before." Bumi said sarcastically

Panting, Aang rested a moment between two stalagmites, as he quickly leaped from them to the stalactites above, and closer to the waterfall still high by the roof of the cavern. He then dived into the fall above the key and tried to grab the key as he fell with the water; the rush of the water carrying him past and in a moment he shot out again, keyless.

"That's right. Keep diving head in. I'm sure it'll work eventually." Bumi said somewhat sarcastically but also as if he was advising him.

Kanan began to fully understand as he watched Aang cut a stalagmite with airbending and throw it like a spear at the key, accelerating it with another air blast. The stone spear snagged the chain suspending the key, and carried it out of the waterfall. The spear pierced the stone wall above the King's balcony, the key now dangling right in front of Bumi.

"There! Enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back now!" Aang demanded

"Ah, not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet, Flopsie." Bumi said wagging his finger.

"Flopsie?" Sabine asked as the other Ghost Crew except Kanan who had his arms folded shrugged.

Moments later Aang was now in a large sunken enclosure in a new room, with Bumi, Katara, and Sokka up above and the Ghost Crew being off to the side.

"Okay! Found him!" Aang said as he founded a flopside ear bunny

"Bring him to me. Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsie!" Bumi asked

"I wouldn't touch that old geezer even if my life depended on it" Zeb whispered to Ezra as he seemed to agree

"Come here, Flopsie." Aang said as he Flopsie jumped down behind Aang, startling both him and the bunny. "Huh?"

Squealing with terror, the bunny bolted across the arena with Aang in pursuit until it eventually went into a hole. Aang put his arm in the hole up to the shoulder trying to grab hold of the frightened rabbit. "Flopsie, wait! Flopsie!"

Bumi laughinged as Aang continued to chase the bunny. "Flopsie!" Aang quickly then put his arm in the hole up to the shoulder trying to grab hold of the frightened rabbit as the light dawned on his face. The snarling goat gorilla bounded toward Aang but instead of attacking, picked him up and licked him.

"Wait a minute Flopsie?" Aang asked confused as Flopsie put Aang down and, obeying a whistle from the king, climbed up from the arena to him and rolled onto his back, offering his belly.

"That doesn't look like whatever a bunny is." Sabine said confused

"Looks like a deformed Gundark." Ezra added

"Oh, that's a good boy. Yes, who has a soft belly?" Bumi cooed rubbing his belly

Aang jumped up to where Katara and Sokka were, both being encased in crystal to their shoulders. "Guys, are you okay?"

"Other than the crystals encasing my entire body, doing great!" Katara said sarcastically as at that moment, a crystal began to grow on one side of Sokka's body, making him become unbalanced and fall.

Aang walked over to Bumi no longer having any of this as he looked over at the Ghost Crew wondering if they could help in anyway even if after Kanan's failed mind trick. He noticed Kanan's emotions sensing the control and patience he had on his mind again filling the role of Master.

Bumi continued to rub Flopsie's belly and tease him not paying much attention. "Oh, yes."

"Come on! I'm ready for the next challenge." Aang demanded as the king gave an evil laugh as they then headed to an earthbending arena.

Aang and the king were on a balcony overlooking the arena, Sokka and Katara along with a guard were on an adjacent balcony with the Ghost Crew being on a balcony next to that. The crystals were now past the siblings' heads, leaving their faces exposed.

Your final test is a duel. And as a special treat, you may choose your opponent." Bumi proclaimed as two tough-looking men came out, standing next to the king as Aang looked at them uncertainly.

"Point and choose." Bumi said simply

"So ... you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?" Aang asked making sure

"Choose wisely!" Bumi cautioned

The Ghost Crew waited in anticipation wondering what would happen next.

"I choose ... you." Aang said pointing to the king.

"Wrong choice!" Bumi proclaimed as he suddenly straightened up and removed his outer robe, proving himself to be a powerfully built old man. He quickly earthbended Aang off of the balcony, making him fly into the arena as he then jumped down right in front of Aang, all the while laughing

"You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see." Bumi proclaimed making his point.

The Ghost Crew were shocked by his appearance and strength.

Ezra looked to Kanan who wasn't saying anything "Kanan? Why aren't you saying anything? The old man is going to tear Aang apart."

"I know." Kanan said calmly "I figured it out earlier."

"Wait what?" Ezra asked confused

"Just wait." Kanan cautioned as he continued to watch

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" Aang asked now feeling hesitant

"There are no take-backsies in my kingdom." Bumi said as he pointed to the guard standing near Katara and Sokka. "You might need this."

The guard tossed Aang his staff as the king proceeded to bend several rocks at Aang who just avoided and evaded the attacks.

"Typical airbender tactic: avoid and evade. I hoped the Avatar would be less predictable." Bumi said as he attacked Aang some more as Aang just continued to avoide and evade

"Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later you'll have to strike back!" Bumi said egging him on to try harder

Aang quickly used his staff to helicopter into the air as Bumi then bended a large boulder into the ceiling, raining rocks onto Aang, knocking him from the air. He then charged at the king on foot, but a series of bending attacks ended up leaving him flat atop a large rock pile

"You'll have to be a little more creative than that!" Bumi said as Aang bended an air scooter and charged forward on it, throwing a huge air blast at the king as he came to him. The king then quickly threw up a stone barrier the blast deflecting to both sides of it.

"Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" Bumi asked as he bended more attacks at Aang, leading him across half of the arena. The Ghost Crew were still observing as Kanan kept his eyes on the fight with Ezra also being in awe at what he was seeing. He had never seen this kind of fighting before.

"How are you going to get me from way over there?" Bumi asked as Aang charged forward on foot again, using airbending to accelerate but the king softened the arena floor, leaving him sunk to the waist.

The king then proceeed to bend two stones to collide on the spot as Aang popped out at the top of them when they then met. Visibly angry now, he bended the slab the king was standing on all the way to the back of the arena. The king then bended the largest boulder yet to come at Aang from behind as he quickly did an air-assisted back flip over it.

The king proceed to make more bending moves, cracking the floors and walls of the arena, tearing out a huge chunk of the wall and balcony they had been standing on as the Ghost crew became shocked bar Kanan. Seeing what was coming, Aang gasped as he ran in tight circles, conjuring a tornado. As the king flinged the huge piece at Aang, it became caught in the tornado and instantly whipped around right back at the king. The king then bended it to sand before it could smash him, but before he can recover, Aang attacked from the top of the tornado, landing at the king's feet with his staff poised to strike. The king's arms were now raised as if surrendering as a small pebble struck Aang's head, drawing his attention to the large boulder suspended over the both of them.

"Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." Bumi said with admiration as he tossed the boulder aside and bended up to the balcony where the two siblings were almost completely encased as Aang joined "You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question."

"That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests." Aang demanded feeling angered

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" Bumi asked

"Oh, come on! Kanan you're a teacher do you believe any of this?" Sokka asked feeling disbelief over what he was hearing.

"Yes I do." Kanan answered

"Wise answer Master Jedi." Bumi said firmly

"You're not serious Kanan?" Ezra asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Like I said. Just wait." Kanan replied

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What ... is my name? From the looks of your friends I'd say you only have a few minutes." Bumi said as he moved away.

Aang began to confer with Katara and Sokka. "How am I supposed to know his name?"

"Think about the challenges. Maybe it's some kind of riddle." Katara said trying to understand

"I got it!" Sokka proclaimed

"Yeah?" Aang asked

"He's an earthbender, right? Rocky. You know, because of all the rocks." Sokka said with absolute certainty

"We're going to keep trying, but that is a good back-up." Katara said as she gave Sabine a look that said 'They won't really'

"Okay. So back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall, I saved his pet, and I had a duel." Aang tried to understand

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked

"Well, everything was different than I expected." Aang said as he looked towards Kanan who was giving him a knowing look.

The jennamite began to grow as Katara talked with anxiety. "And?"

"Well, they weren't straight forward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would. I know his name." Aang said as he proceeded to confront Bumi. "I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities."

The king then laughed with the same odd snort Bumi did a hundred years ago as Aang said with a smile "Bumi, you're a mad genius."

Aang and Bumi proceeded to hug like old friends. The Ghost Crew were surprised but suddenly they began to understand.

"Wait so Bumi is the king?" Ezra asked "You know I should have seen that coming."

"But you didn't" Kanan said sounding like a teacher "And that was the point."

"Oh Aang, it's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally." Bumi said noting his appearance

"Uh, over here!" Katara asked

"Little help?" Sokka added

Bumi then proceeded to break the crystals using earthbending, making pieces fly everywhere as he caught one of them with Kanan using the Force to slow down their fall.

"Jennamite is made of rock candy." Bumi said as he took a bite into the crystal. "Delicious!"

"So this crazy king is your old friend Bumi?" Katara asked confused

"Who are you calling old? Okay, I'm old." Bumi said realising she was right.

"Why did you do all of this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" Sokka asked confused

"Because appearances can be deceiving. The Jedi Temple made Younglings go through similar trials. To promote ingenuity and creative thinking. Master Yoda would often promote these styles of thinking" Kanan said as he offered his two cents on the matter.

"And Master Yoda from what you told me like Bumi was not what you think a Grand Master Jedi would be?" Ezra asked as he began to to understand Bumi's actions more clearly.

"Yes." Kanan answered

"First of all it's pretty fun messing with people. But Master Jarrus is right I do have a reason. Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years that you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord. And when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius. And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. " Momo then proceeded to climb onto Aang's head "And you'll need Momo, too."

"Thank you for your wisdom, but before we leave, I have a challenge for you." Aang said with a smile.

The Ghost Crew seemed to know what was going to happen as Zeb face palmed knowing what it was.

A few moments later Bumi and Aang were riding down the mail system. A cloud of dust was suddenly raised in the city with as a crash being heard from one particular unfortunate indidvidual "My cabbages!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **So yeah that's that chapter done.** **Again let me know how I'm doing character wise and if you think there's anything I can do to improve let me know. And if you have any ideas yourselves don't be afraid to suggest them. If I feel they can work and make sense with the story then I'll do them most certainly.**

 **So rewriting this was a little tough to do but that's usually a hard thing when you have characters who are from something else. Honestly I don't think it was as organic as it could have been. If you know of a way I could improve that again let me know. This isn't my first time doing a story like this for sure but I don't know this is slightly more challenging for me.**

 **The one part from the Rebels characters I did like writing was Kanan's eventual understanding of Bumi's behaviour. Now whether his statements are accurate probably not entirely but I could see Yoda doing something like that. Yoda and Bumi in many ways are alike in that both are different then how they appear personality and appearance wise and may give strange advice sometimes but when they are wise they can be wise and I argue Iroh would fit into that category too.**

 **Anyway I think that's everything for now but knowing me though there's probably something I forgot that I'll remember later. Hope you're all looking forward to more. This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Imprisoned

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. I have currently put two ongoing stories on hold leaving this as the only one I'm currently working on. That being said I've been tossing around some new ideas but nonetheless I'm hoping they won't distract me too much from this one.** **To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Inside the shuttle they had taken the Fifth Brother was preparing to land while the Seventh Sister was reading through the scrolls they had been given on the history of the four nations with continued interest.

The Fifth Brother however didn't share her interest as he looked over at her "That is the third scroll you've gone through. Tell me. Are they really that intriguing?"

"You'd be surprised about what this world has gone through Fifth Brother if you took a little time to read" Seventh Sister said somewhat mockingly "It helps to know your enemy before you confront them. This Avatar will be quite the adversary it seems."

The Fifth Brother glared at her a little as he checked the systems before landing the shuttle "We shall stop here for now. I wish to stretch my legs."

"And we must also find them wherever they may be" Seventh Sister added "This area is spacious but also open. Perfect for rest and relaxation they more than likely will need. So stay alert. Then again all you seem to do is scowl and lurk so this should be easy for you"

The Seventh Sister gave a teasing smug smile as she saw the Fifth Brother growl. He was a strong brute and pretty easy to wind up in that regard. Getting up from their seats the two left the shuttle and walked outside.

The Seventh Sister then pressed a button on her wrist gauntlet as one of her droids floated over to her and perched on her shoulder. She then proceeded to talk too it "I have a task for you my pet."

Giving the orders to the droid it then proceeded to fly off in search of anything intriguing to report to her. In a forest area meanwhile Katara and Aang were on a raised, grassy plateau. A gentle stream was running out beneath it. Sabine and Zeb were going through supplies while Kanan and Ezra were practising lightsaber training.

"Channel your energy. Remember be one with the Force and it will be with you." Kanan calmy commanded as Ezra moved forward and struck at Kanan who seemingly was knocked back but in actuality he raised himself forward as he grabbed Ezra's arm and pulled him down as he raised his lightsaber too him.

Ezra groaned a little at having been beaten as Kanan turned off his lightsaber and helped him up as Ezra began to feel frustrated "I don't get it. I thought I was getting better?"

"You are." Kanan said feeling proud "Every day. But sometimes you need to think less with the obvious moves and more with subtle techniques. Jedi never openly attack deliberately. It's dangerous and too obvious."

Ezra nodded in understanding as he walked away from his master.

Aang was lying on the root of a tree listening to what they were saying somewhat understanding Kanan but also in siding with Ezra's frustrations. They were beginning to remind him more of his own every day. If only Kanan knew more about the four elements he could have helped him as a teacher. Then again he could always just ask for wisdom and advice in general. That could come naturally even if it had nothing to do with bending.

Inside the Ghost Hera was trying to patch through to anyone in the growing Rebellion that could help them once again. She tried patching through to Senator Organa but nothing was working.

Hera sat back in her chair thinking as she ran her hands on the back of her head through her lekku frustrated. Trying once more to get through to who she wanted to get through too in the first place she proceeded to try and record yet again another message to send to Ahsoka and Rex "Hera Syndulla to Fulcrum do you read? Ahsoka. We proceeded with the mission through the unknown regions as you led us too. But a conflict with the Empire like always led us into trouble and now we might be on the other side of the galaxy thanks to a black hole. We're travelling with a group who while they are young are strong in spirit and compassion and know too well of the price of losing their homes and loved ones even if it's not too the Empire. I've been trying to get through to you but nothing has worked. I just hope you will find this message and hear us. You're our only hope of getting home. But also giving these kids their lives back."

Hera then stopped her recorded message as she looked over to see Kanan walking towards her. She didn't say anything knowing he more than likely heard everything.

"Do you think it will get through?" Kanan asked her.

"If this one doesn't then I don't know what to do. I've ran through every communication and this was the last one" Hera said disappointingly as Kanan touched her chin and pulled it up so she could gaze into his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Hey have a little faith" Kanan said reassuringly.

"I always do love." Hera replied warmly as she proceeded to move away from him and walk out of the ship towards Katara who was folding one of their sleeping blankets. Hera then proceeded to pick up the other ones "I've got them."

Inside the ship however unbeknownst to Hera the message successfully was patched through. If they were lucky help would be on the way.

Momo screeched and landed on the plateau but not before flying over Chopper who angrily called back to him to fight him as Sokka approached the group.

"Great, you're back! " Aang said enthusiastically as he leapt off the root with his airbending, landing beside the Water Tribe siblings and the Ghost crew who proceeded to walk up and join as Sokka dig in his bag. "What's for dinner?"

"Considering how you scoffed at the idea of me not going with you claiming you could do it yourself it better be good" Zeb warned as Sokka looked somewhat scared at Zeb's threats.

Despite that however Sokka proceeed to dignuts from his bag. "We've got a few options. First; round nuts. And some kind of oval shaped nuts? And some rock-shaped nuts, that might just be rocks." He then proceeded to throw the rock-shaped nut toward Momo. "Dig in!"

Aang, The Ghost Crew and Katara looked at each other then back at Sokka.

"Seriously ... what else you got?" Katara asked feeling almost offended that Sokka barely managed anything.

Sokka didn't respond as Sabine gave him a questionable look "Judging by that look I'm thinking we should let Zeb and I do the hunting next time."

"You got that right" Zeb said agreeing with her as he grabbed the bag from Sokka's hands and tossed it to the ground causing everything in it to fall out.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled disappointed "You dropped the dinner."

Zeb scoffed however as he walked by him picking up his rifle "You'll be the dinner if we don't get a move on and find something to actually eat. Now you can either come with Sabine and I or stay here. But if you come with you're doing everything I say. Got it?"

Sokka gulped nodding his head in agreement.

Momo meanwhile was sniffing the rock-shaped nut, as he then proceeded to take it with one of his paws and slapp it against a stone twice. Attempting to break it, he then took it with both paws and slamned it down on the big rock. The moment he did so, however, the entire earth quakes, making Momo shriek and his hair stand up on end while Chopper moved around and broke out his tools ready to fight.

Sokka noticing the noise then looked away from Zeb for a moment "What was that?"

Momo, believing he may have caused the quake, cautiously dropped the rock to the ground in test. The quake returned causing Momo to leap away onto Chopper who shook him off of him causing him to roll onto the ground and slam face first into another rock. Momo then got up dazed as Chopper laughed at his pain.

Ezra groaned however as he slapped Chopper on the head "Chop! Apologise to Momo!"

Chopper then shocked Ezra in retaliation as he groaned in annoyance as Chopper then rolled away.

"It's coming from over there!" Aang said pointing somewhere as Kanan looked over to see if he could see it too.

Aang, Katara and the Ghost Crew proceeded to run towards the site but not before Hera turned to Chopper "Chopp! Stay with the ship!"

Chopper grumbled at being left to guard duty as he rolled back inside the ship. Unbeknownst to him however he allowed the team to be watched unwillingly as the Seventh Sister's probe droid proceeded to follow them.

Back with the group Sokka was catching up "Shouldn't we run away from huge booms? Not toward them?"

"If they involve someone being hurt or maybe in the middle of something suspicious then maybe you should consider it." Sabine replied "It's called helping."

The three, joined by Momo and the Ghost Crew proceeded to hide behind a fallen tree and spy on a young boy bending boulders into the air and punching them into the side of the ravine.

"An earthbender!" Katara shouted in realisation at what they were seeing.

"And he's not a crazy old guy" Ezra added before realising he might have offended Aang regarding Bumi "Sorry Aang I didn't mean to..."

"Let's go meet him!" Aang shouted enthusiastically seemingly not either having heard Ezra's comment or he didn't feel offended

Ezra shrugged as Hera put a hand on his shoulder looking like she was giving him a stern talking too "Even if he didn't hear or care. Always apologise."

"He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously." Sokka warned

"I agree Sokka we should always be cautious" Kanan added "But I sense we have nothing to fear with this kid."

Katara got a few feet in front of them, excitedly addressing the earthbender. "Hello there! I'm Katara! What's your name?"

The young boy gasped in surprise, dropping the boulder he was bending to the ground _._ He then proceeded to flee quickly, bringing down an avalanche of boulders with his bending to block his exit.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang yelled as he and Sokka moved forward.

"Well that went well." Sabine said sarcastically.

Katara shrugged feeling disappointed "I just wanted to say hi."

"Hey! That guy's gotta be running somewhere. Maybe we're near a village? And I bet that village has a market!" Aang said in realisation

"Which means no nuts for dinner!" Katara added excitedly.

Katara and Aang ran ahead in pursuit of the boy as Ezra ran after them.

"Ezra hang on!" Kanan called out but the boy didn't listen to him as he followed in pursuit.

"Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts!" Sokka bemoaned

"Yeah I'm sure you did. Now come on!" Sabine said gesturing him to follow her

Momo then flew over Sokka, chasing Katara and Aang as Sokka bemoaned "Yeah, I hate 'em too." He then turned to Hera and Zeb confused as to why they weren't coming "Hey why aren't you guys coming?"

"We don't have any robes left over to disguise ourselves after we left them in Omashu." Hera explained.

"So don't be afraid to pick a few up" Zeb said as he walked into the ship.

"Right" Sokka replied as he slowly followed Katara, The other members of the Ghost Crew and Aang.

After they caught up with each other Katara, The other members of the Ghost Crew and Sokka strolled through the mining village's streets while Aang was speaking with a shopkeeper under a terrace.

"Great hat!" Aang complimented as he tried on the hat. "I'll trade you some nuts for it."

The man was sceptical for a moment as Ezra walked over to him. The man observed him with interest feeling there was something about him before responding "I'll give you it for the kid."

Ezra looked to Aang a little bit nervous as he began to persuade the man having got into deals like this on Lothal "Look maybe we can cut a deal with these nuts. Hear me out."

Meanwhile Kanan had finished buying from a merchant robes for Hera and Zeb as he headed back to the ship as the man called out to him "Hey what is this?! This isn't money! These bricks what are they?!"

"It's money but not what you expected. Nothing more than I can do. Sorry" Kanan called as he walked back to the ship and saw Sabine walking by as he went over to him "Go make sure Ezra isn't doing anything foolish and then go catch up with Katara, Sokka and Aang. We'll catch up with you."

Kanan walked away as Sabine looked over to see Aang and Ezra having successfully negotiated with the man as Aang played with his hat.

"So how did you do that?" Aang asked

"I made deals like that all the time on Lothal. You need to do things like that in order to survive there." Ezra explained.

"Yeah conning someone" Sabine said in disapproval as she folded her arms

"Hey he seems happy and Aang is happy and I didn't have to be sold into slavery. Everyone is happy" Ezra said defending himself.

Sabine rolled her eyes under helmet as she grabbed him by the arm "Come on let's catch up with Katara and Sokka. Kanan has gone back to give Hera and Zeb new robes and will be with us shortly. Although I'm sure they're becoming sick of these disguises."

"Hey it's not easy for me either" Aang added referring to himself.

"Well you don't know what it's like to be ridiculed under a prejudice kid for your appearance" Sabine said referring to alien racism and how people unfamiliar with them would simply regard their appearances as hidious and monstrous.

Katara meanwhile noticed the boy enter a shop as she began to speak to herself in surprise. "Hey ..."

The boy entered into the dark, wooden building and approached a woman. "Hi, Mom."

"Where have you been, Haru? You're late! Get started on your chores." Haru's mother said chastising him.

Katara entered the shop's front door, startling Haru. "Hey. You're that kid. Why did you run away before?"

"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid." Haru said pretending to sound innocent.

Aang, Sokka, Ezra and Sabine entered the shop as Aang piped up adding to Katara's words "No, she doesn't. We saw you earthbending."

Haru and his mother gasped however in horror at his secret being revealed as both the door and window to the small shop were promptly slammed shut.

Haru's mother stood by the window making sure they weren't seen "They saw you doing what?!"

"They're crazy, Mom! I mean, look at how they're dressed." Haru said trying not to sound like anything was wrong as Aang gazed to his conical hat, shifting it about in confusion. Katara awkwardly grasped at her dress, looking with astonishment at herself. Sokka quirked an eyebrow and smoothed out his sleeve.

Ezra dusted off his jumpsuit as Sabine looked to Haru noting his confusion over her armour as she explained "It's a new style. Less drab then others."

Haru's mother however wasn't buying his attempts at saving himslef "You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!"

Suddenly someone knocked heavily on the door "Open up!"

Sokka peeked through the window's blinds realising they had company "Fire Nation! Act natural!"

Haru's mother opened the door, allowing a Fire Nation tax collector to walk inside. He stared awkwardly at the four children in front of him and then the two teens. Haru grasped his chin and stared toward Katara, cross-eyed. Sokka eyeballed an apple. Katara hunched forward with her eyes wide open, having stuffed her mouth with berries. Aang had his hand atop a barrel, beaming an immense toothy smile. His pose was short-lived as the barrel's lid spins, dunking Aang's hand into the barrel of water and caused him to fall down. Ezra meanwhile was sitting at a table in a mock arm wrestling match with Sabine who looked to be crushing Ezra's hand.

The tax collector stared sourly toward the four children and two teens being curious at Sabine's armour design and catching the lightsaber on Ezra's belt.

Haru's mother's aggresive tone broke him out of his thoughts "What do you want? I've already paid you this week!"

"The tax just doubled." The tax collector responded arrogantly "And we wouldn't want an accident now would we?" He then proceeded to create a ball of fire between his hands, making everyone slightly back away. "Fire is sometimes so hard to control."

Haru's mother and the tax collector approached the store's counter, where she opened a small chest and passes a meager handful of Earth Kingdom currency to the tax collector. Haru leaned against the counter, staring with contempt toward the Fire Nation man. Ezra seemed to agree with him as he looked over though Sabine who had taken off her helmet gave him a look that said 'Don't do anything.'

"You can keep the copper ones." The tax collector said walking away and dropping four copper pieces to the floor as he exited the house as he slammed the door.

"Nice guy. How long has the Fire Nation been here?" Sokka asked

"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships." Haru's mother answered

"They're thugs. They steal from us. And everyone here's too much of a coward to do anything about it." Haru added feeling angry.

"Just as the Empire would do to Lothal and other planets." Ezra said as Sabine seemed to agree to him.

"Quiet, Haru! Don't talk like that." Haru's mother said with an angry tone having not paid much attention to what Ezra was talking about.

"But, Haru's an earthbender?" Katara asked curiously "He can help!"

"Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village!" Haru's mother responded as she casted a meaningful glance toward her son. "He must never use his abilities."

"How can you say that?" Katara responded sounding appalled "Haru has a gift! Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are."

Haru's mother hoever shook her head in dismay. "You don't understand."

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?" Katara asked

"They could take Haru away! Like they took his father." Haru's mother responded as she moved to the door surprised to see that Kanan, Hera and Zeb now disguised had entered having heard the whole thing. Kanan held out the coins from the tax collector and put them in her hands.

Haru's mother was surprised at this gesture "How did you get this money back?"

Kanan looked to Ezra with a knowing smile before looking her in the eye "I have my ways."

Haru's mother called Haru to her as they walked away from the group while Katara sat down feeling saddened. Kanan had heard everything she said and while he agreed with her he somewhat understood Haru's mother's reasons for Haru not using his abilities. The way she talked it made it sound like the Fire Nation were hunting down any Bender who could pose a threat in the same way the Empire were for any surviving Jedi.

Hera suddenly broke him out of his thoughts "You should talk to her."

"I know" Kanan said realising what she was probably going to say "I'll try."

Hera smlled at him as she touched his face "You'll know what's best to say love."

Hera walked away from Kanan as he saw Katara walk away feeling dejected. He would have to talk to her later.

Meanwhile inside the forest area the Fifth Brother was walking about wondering when they could move "Your droid should have been back by now. I'm beginning to doubt it's use and your reliance on it getting information we can get ourselves."

"It will come." The Seventh Sister responded as she heard a noise and saw her droid flying towards her as she gave the Fifth Brother a smug smile of satisfaction "Reliable as always my pet."

The Seventh Sister then proceeded to speak to her droid which played her recordings of Haru's earth bending and the group's pursuit of him into his village "Well this is indeed and intriguing development. We may very well be able to find the Avatar and the Jedi after all."

* * *

Later in the evening, the group were on a farmland near a barn. Appa walked into the barn which Sokka, Katara, Haru, The Ghost Crew and Aang standing inside.

"My mom said you can sleep here tonight. But you should leave in the morning." Haru said advising them.

"We'll keep that in mind" Kanan said feeling grateful.

"Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay." Aang said as Appa engulfed a mouthful of hay. Appa paused, turning to stare dubiously toward Aang before continuing to chew hay.

Zeb sat in the hay trying to get comfortable "It's not the most comfortable place but I suppose it could have been worse."

"Well just watch where you sleep. If they have animals here they'll more than likely be curious about you" Sabine said warning him as she walked away.

Meanwhile Kanan walked outside as he contacted Chopper "Just checking in Chopp. Anything suspicious?"

Chopper grumbled over the comlink as Kanan replied to him "Well the minute you see anything try to act natural and send for us ASAP."

Kanan disconnected his call as he saw Katara and Haru taking a walk into the woods outside under the setting sun. He then proceeded to follow them hoping he could talk to Katara like he promised Hera as she stood watching him leave with her arms folded waiting to see what would happen next.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't know about your father." Katara said apologising.

"That's okay. It's funny, the way you were talking back in the store? It reminded me of him." Haru said trying not show any ill will towards her.

"Thanks." Katara replied flattered.

"My father was very courageous. When the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one. But they fought back anyway." Haru said explaining his history.

"He sounds like a great man." Katara said as the two approached the top of a steep cliff, gazing out to the setting sun beyond while Kanan followed them overhearing their conversation.

Haru stopped as he continued to explain "After the attack, they rounded up my father and every other earthbender, and took them away." He then kneeled down "We haven't seen them since."

"So that's why you hide your earthbending." Katara said understanding.

"Yeah. Problem is ... " Haru began as he earthbended two stones in a circle above his hand. "The only way I can feel close to my father now" He then proceeded to crush the stones to sand with his hands as the sand blew away. "Is when I practice my bending. He taught me everything I know."

Katara sat beside Haru, as she set her fingertips on her necklace. "See this necklace? My mother gave it to me."

"It's beautiful." Haru responded looking at it

"I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid." Katara said as she hung her head, turning away. "This necklace is all I have left of her."

"It's not enough, is it?" Haru asked feeling the pain in her voice.

"No." Katara responded

"I know the feeling is tough. But if you still have a little faith you should hold onto it. Both of you." Kanan responded as he stepped up revealing himself as the two looked shocked and surprised he was following them although Katara suddenly caught on quick his Jedi training probably allowed for that sort of thing.

"Mr. Jarrus" Haru said noticing him "My mother didn't send for you did she?"

"No. Well not your mom but 'a' mom sent me to talk to you." Kanan responded as he looked to Katara who smiled guessing that the 'mom' was Hera as he continued to talk to them "I know what it's like to keep an ability locked away. Wanting to help but you couldn't and being convinced you can't make a difference. But you can. There's more than one way to use your power even if it's not in the way you want too."

Haru seemed to understand what he was saying "You say I should still practise my Earth bending even without my father's guidance?"

"Your father will always be with you even if he isn't here physically. In spirit the more you hone your abilities and connect with the world around you only then you can truly get in touch with your gift." Kanan said giving wisdom as he turned to Katara "The same could be said for you Katara and your Water Bending."

"You sound like a teacher Mr. Jarrus. A wise one" Haru said complimenting him.

"Well you could say I'm one of sorts" Kanan responded with a smile "And it's Kanan by the way."

Feeling like he lifted their spirits a bit Kanan, Katara and Haru decided to continue their walk along the dirt trail.

Haru noticing Kanan's lightsaber decided to enquire about it "Kanan what is that on your belt?"

Before Kanan could respond a loud boom suddenly sounded and rock and dust blasted from a distant mine entrance as an Old man cried out "Help, help!"

"The mine!" Haru responded quickly realising where it came from as he, Katara and Kanan proceeded to run quickly to the entrance, which had caved in and left a tremendous pile of rocks pinning the old man to the ground on his stomach. Sand continued to pour down, rocks intermittently falling.

"Help me!" The old man cried out seeing them

Haru braced his back against the mine entrance with Kanan while Katara pulled the old man to no avail as she called out "Ugh! It's not working! We have to get help!"

"There's no time, pull harder!" Haru responded

Katara looked to Kanan hoping he could help as he pointed to Haru as Katara realised what he was trying to say "Haru. There's a way _you_ can help him."

Haru noticing what she was getting at began to feel fearful and guilty "I can't _"_

"Please, there's no one around to see you. It's the only way!" Katara responded

"Move Kanan!" Haru called out

"I can't let you do this alone Haru!" Kanan responded as he proceeded to move use the Force to slow down the movement of the debris.

Haru while initially shocked at this display of power nonetheless proceeded to leap away from the falling debris, spinning back to face it as he assumed an earthbending form. With a sudden and strong move, he blasted all the rocks down the tunnel, freeing the old man while Kanan continued to safely slow the movement to keep the cave in from causing any further damage and the old man unharmed.

"Haru! You did it!" Katara said excitedly as she looked to Kanan "Oh and you too Kanan."

Kanan raised his hand signifying he wasn't too fussed about taking credit "It's okay Katara."

Haru looked to Kanan still bewildered "So that's your gift?"

Kanan took his lightsaber from his belt and activated it and swung the blade which Haru was in awe of as he watched it. He then deactivated it and put it back on his belt "It's one of several. I'll tell ya later. But first things first."

The three took place beside the old man and aided him from walking away from the mine.

Later at the barn, Katara was sitting up in her bedroll with a lamp in her lap. Sokka was lying on a square bale of hay with his blanket over him, and Aang as sprawled out on Appa's head with Momo lying on his back. Ezra was sitting up while Zeb was laying in a field of hay snoring and asleep already while Sabine was sitting also checking her weapons. Hera was standing near the entrance with Kanan watching them.

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man." Katara said feeling happy.

"You must have really inspired him." Aang responded

"I guess so." Katara said as she looked over at Kanan "But Kanan was the real leader. He told us of his own experiences and I guess that might have had an effect maybe more than I did."

Kanan walked over as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "We both did Katara. You don't realise it now but you're more stronger in strength and will for someone of your age then you know. You were really the one he seemed to look up too. I was just there to say to what you already put best."

"Thank you master" Katara said as she got up and gave him a bow surprising him as he walked over to Hera who seemed to be proud of him.

"Everyone should get some sleep, we're leaving at dawn." Sokka responded

Katara sounded unhappy at that prospect "Dawn?! Can't we sleep in for once?"

Sokka however was not having it as he began to act more authorative "Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Goodnight."

"I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts." Katara responded with sly smirk.

Ezra and even Sabine allowed herself to laugh at that which Katara and Aang seemed to share.

Sokka however wasn't amused as he responded with finality "Goodnight!"

Katara blew out the lamplight to get some rest as Ezra laid down to get some rest while Sabine then laid down as well.

Kanan and Hera left the barn as they reflected for a moment with each other on what had transpired.

"I'm glad you got through to them." Hera responded

"Like I said I didn't do much. Katara is a smart girl who seems independent and can figure a lot out for herself." Kanan said complimenting her

"They are so young and yet they have all this responsibility. Aang especially." Hera said allowing herself to admire their courage.

"If they were still around I'm sure the Jedi would have taken interest in this place. Wherever this place is in the galaxy" Kanan wondered as he thought back to the black hole that brought them here.

"Well as long as we're there for them I think they'll do fine" Hera said as she walked away from Kanan "I'm going to call Chopper. Hopefully the area will be scarce enough of any Fire Nation soldiers that he can bring the ship out of hiding."

"I'll watch over them" Kanan responded as Hera walked off into the night as he looked after her praying she would be safe. Now alone Kanan proceeded to meditate in the Force becoming in tune with his environment. He needed to learn more about this place. When they went through that portal it was almost as if something called to him. Something in the Force brought them here for a reason. It could have been to help Aang and his friends but why now? Why not years ago when the War began? Why weren't the Jedi informed of such a disaster? Someone or something was sending this as a message of help that they needed now.

Unbeknownst to him however Fire Nation troops were marching on a mission through the dead of night. The man in the lead knocked on a wooden door. Haru answered the door, suddenly gasping in shock as he saw the troops.

The Old man he rescued earlier was there as he pointed at him accusingly "That's him! That's the earthbender!" The Fire Nation leader shoved the old man out of the way and approached Haru. Haru screamed as the man forced Haru into his grip and hauled him away into the prisoner transport.

The Fire Nation leader still was unsatisfied as he looked at the old man "You said there was another Earth bender. Where is he?"

Suddenly the group heard a lightsaber ignite as they turned to see Kanan who proceeded to get into a fighting stance having sensed their attack "I may have to correct you on that term. Now let the boy go."

The Fire Nation leader got into a fighting stance along with his troops as the leader proceeded to attack Kanan who dodged his moves and kicked him in the face using his lightsaber to swing at him as he ducked and fell over. The leader sweeped at the leg with a brush of fire which Kanan avoided and proceeded to jump and place his foot on the Fire Nation leader's stomach preventing him from moving as he pointed his lightsaber at his face.

"Please! Have mercy!" The Fire Nation leader cried.

Kanan was about to respond before he suddenly saw the old man be impaled by a red blade. To his shock and anger he saw the Fifth Brother toss the old man's body to the ground as the Seventh Sister stood by and watched waiting to see what he would do "Go ahead Jedi. Kill him. You look like you want too."

Kanan looked at the Fire Nation leader as he moved away from him and looked to her "Sorry. But I don't do murder."

The Seventh Sister didn't seem to be upset however "Too bad."

Without hesitation she force pushed Kanan away as he was sent flying away from them and to the ground tunmbling over as he became knocked out unconscious.

Satisfied that he was incapacitated the Seventh Sister walked over and picked Kanan up hauling him over her shoulder and walked over to the Fire Nation leader who got up scared and unsure about what was exactly going on "This prisoner is highly important to us. I trust you are taking the young man there to a prisoner transport of some sort?"

"Yes" The Fire Nation leader responded firmly trying to show no fear.

"Take us there. Now." The Seventh Sister ordered

The Fire Nation leader looked over behind him as he gulped upon seeing the towering Fifth Brother standing behind him "Do what she says."

Happy that orders were being followed without question the Seventh Sister placed Kanan on the same mode of transport as Haru as she and the Fifth Brother left with the Fire Nation troops. Unbeknownst to the Seventh Sister however Kanan's lightsaber was left behind in the grass which would signify to his troops that he was captured.

* * *

In the morning, Katara was carrying a jar outside of the barn. She set it down beside a water pump and proceeded to waterbend, drawing water out of the spigot and into the waiting pot. Picking it up, she spotted Haru's mother standing with her back to her, gazing toward the distant ocean. Haru's mother slowly turned around, laying a tearful gaze upon Katara. Katara realising Haru had been taken and dropped the pot, as it shattered to pieces at her feet.

Katara entered barn to see Aang and Sokka folding blankets as she looked at them emotionally. "They took him! They took Haru away!"

Ezra, Sabine and Zeb who were looking through supplies stopped and turned to her surprised "What?"

Aang shared their suprise as looked over at her "What do you mean?"

Katara hurriedly continued to explain "The old man turned him in to the Fire Nation - it's all my fault - I forced him into earthbending!"

Sokka stepped beside her, taking her hand in his and laying his other hand supportively behind her shoulder. "Slow down, Katara. When did this happen?"

"Just breathe for a moment" Sabine said as she walked up next to Sokka lending a hand as well.

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight." Katara responded

"Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone." Sokka said feeling a little disappointed.

"She said something else as well" Katara added "She heard a noise from outside that sounded like someone else was there."

"Kanan" Hera responded as they turned to see her standing in the door way with the old man's body over her shoulder as she placed Kanan's lightsaber on the floor along with the man's body.

Ezra picked up the lightsaber confused that his master would drop the weapon he told him to guard with his life "Why would Kanan drop his lightsaber? How did a Fire Nation trooper knock it away from him so easily."

"They are pretty strong." Sokka said "But you guys dealt them a pretty good blow when we confronted Zuko?"

"I don't think it was just Fire Nation soldiers who took Haru and Kanan." Hera responded as she inspected the old man's corpse "Look at the marks."

"Cuts" Sokka said in response as he looked at the corpse and noticed a severe wound "He looks like he's been stabbed!"

Katara walked over and inspected the wound. She knew the man was dead so he couldn't help heal him but she wanted to get a look for herself. It looked to be cut pretty deep as she looked up in confusion and slight horror. "Who could have done this?"

"An Inquisitor" Ezra responded sadly knowing full well what Hera was referring too.

"Karablasted Empire have found us!" Zeb responded with frustration.

"Well it was only a matter of time." Sabine added feeling disappointed.

"I can go back to the spot where I found the body and Kanan's lightsaber." Hera said "There's maybe a chance Kanan left us a trail. Sabine and Zeb I want you to come with me. Ezra you stay with everyone else."

Katara however turned defiantly to the open door, as she clenched fists. "We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru an Kanan."

Aang was confused however by that remark "And ... why would they do that? "

"Because they're going to arrest me for earthbending." Katara responded with a determined tone

Aang and Sokka shared a horrified look while the rest of the Ghost crew seemed to share their sentiment.

Hera walked over to Katara as she placed a hand on her shoulder "Katara I know you're upset about Haru and Kanan. But we need to think of a more rational plan."

"This is my rational plan Hera!" Katara responded "Kanan believed in me and so did Haru. I don't want to let either of them down. By leaving them to rot that's exactly what I'm doing. I just don't want to seem like a failure in anyone's eyes."

Hera gave her a sympathetic smile as she hugged her "You won't." Hera then let her go as she looked to the rest of the crew who knowing from looking at her knew she was going to invovle them in the plan as well which Zeb seemed to be unenthusiastic about.

A short time later Sokka, Zeb and Katara were working together to push a boulder overtop an air vent on a rocky road. Sabine was following behind making sure they weren't being followed while Ezra and Hera were standing off to the side looking up at Aang.

"I thought you were crazy at first, Katara, but this might work. There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines. All Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and ta-da! Fake earthbending." Sokka responded

"And I'll use the Force to crush any rocks to add extra spice to the plan" Ezra added

Katara propped her hands off her hips, as she turned to Aang. "Aang? Did you get all that?"

Aang however was snapping small puffs of air at a sooty copper fritillary butterfly as he responded dismissively. "Sure, sure. I got it."

"Do you remember your cue?" Sokka asked making sure he understood

Aang continued snapping puffs of air; still dismissive. "Yeah, yeah. Just relax. You're taking all the fun out of this."

Sokka felt aggravated by his behaviour "By this, do you mean intentionally being captured by a group of ruthless firebenders and evil Jedi?"

"Exactly! That's fun stuff!" Aang responded

"Inquisitors" Ezra responded to Sokka's statement correcting him.

"How are either terms different exactly?" Sokka asked

"I don't know but they are." Ezra answered

"Just remember Aang their lives are depending on you" Hera responded as she looked to Ezra "And Ezra."

Suddenly a group of firebenders with spears approached them as Sokka spotted them "Here they come! Get in your places!"

"They're armed too" Sabine added "Not that those spears will do much good against my armour." She then proceeded to hide behind a nearby rock in case of the plan going awry she could spring into action and attack.

Aang stopped playing with the butterfly as Momo tried catching it as it flew away.

Not too far away the Ghost was hidden in safe area where Chopper was waiting for them annoyed at having been left behind for guard duty on the ship. Suddenly he heard a noise as he heard knocking on the door.

"Open up in there!" A Fire Nation troop called out "We just want to check this out."

Panicking Chopper wheeled around as he accidently hit the activation mechanism causing the door to fall on the ground beneath the Fire Nation troops feet startling them.

"Did you see that?" One of the troops asked

"Maybe we broke it?" Another trooper added being confused

"You idiots it's nothing more than a ramp mechanism." Their leader responded as he stepped onto the ship "Search this area. I have a feeling there is something strange going on here."

"Yes sir" The Fire Nation troops responded as Chopper hid behind a wall hoping they wouldn't spot him as they entered the ship.

As the group of spear-wielding guards approached the other group, Katara and Sokka began to make a show of walking into one another by their stomachs before emphatically shouting. Zeb got onto his knees next to Sokka pretending to be a pet of some kind although still hidden under his robe which Hera was also hidden under.

Sokka angrily pointed at Katara. "Get out of my way, pipsqueak!"

The soldiers watched in confusion. One of them even raised an eyebrow confused. Hera moved over to them putting on her native Twi'Lek accent to act like a disguised beggar "Please stop their fighting. They've been at it for sometime and it's causing nothing but disruption."

Katara angrily hunched over in responde to his insult "How dare you call me pipsqueak, you giant-eared cretin!"

Sokka just as angrily hunched over responded "What did you call me?"

Katara began to respond far too dramatically as her hair loopies moved with her motion. "A giant-eared cretin! Look at those things! Do herds of animals use them for shade?!" She then proceeded to imitate an elephant's ears.

"Why that is an insult to my own pet! He's so cold right now I have to put this over him to keep him warm" Sokka responded as Zeb made a mock growl. He then proceeded to tower over his sister "You better back off!" He then slipped his hand by his mouth and muttered "Seriously, back off."

Katara more determined however, heightened above her now-cowering brother. "I will not back off! I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are! You and your animal!"

"That's it! You're going down!" Sokka responded

"I'll show you who's boss!" Katara responded as she angrily pointed at Sokka. "Earthbending style!"

She then proceeded to over-dramatically leap toward the boulder, clenching her fist upward to which there was no reaction as she responded angrily. "I said, earthbending style!"

At Katara's shout, Aang gasped quietly as he realised his mistake by missing his cue. Hera looked to Ezra wondering why he didn't respond as he muttered "I was waiting for him!"

The young airbender ceased playing with the butterfly, as he leapt up, and blasted a strong jet of air into the ventilation duct, suddenly sending the boulder levitating into the air. This ended up revealing Momo behind the boulder, who has his arms raised, licking himself.

Ezra then proceeded to concentrate with the Force and shatter pieces of the boulder and drop the pieces and the remainder of it down on the ground.

One of the guards pointed a finger to the lemur; surprised. "That lemur! He's earthbending!"

Katara and Momo each remained in their positions as Katara eyed the man in surprise. Hera groaned under her hood rolling her eyes as Sokka, angrily, waved his arms toward her. "No, you idiot, it's the girl!"

"Oh" The Guard responded blushing shamefully. "Of course."

Sokka stepped beside Katara, laying his hands on her shoulders as Katara stood patiently. "I'll hold her." He then proceeded to whisper to Katara. "You've got twelve hours to find Haru and Kanan. "We'll be right behind you."

The guards escorted Katara away, leaving Aang, Sokka, The remaining members of the Ghost Crew and Momo to watch as she took a final glance back. Sokka unhappily tugged at his ears, testing their sizes.

Sokka eyeballed Momo perched off of Aang's shoulder as he pointed at him accusingly. "Momo, you have some big ears!"

Momo folded his ears back, hunched down, and cooed in protest. Sabine walked over and touched the lemur on the head "Don't feel bad Momo. He's just in denial."

Katara meanwhile was in the back of a Fire Nation transport with other earthbender prisoners. She was now wearing a brown, tattered prison garb over her blue Water Tribe outfit as she stared glumly downward.

Hera looked to the other members of the Ghost crew "I'll go prepare the ship. When Katara is successful in bringing back Haru and Kanan I'll be there for transport"

"We have Appa though." Aang piped up in response.

"I know Aang." Hera responded "But you always need a backup plan in case anything goes wrong in a rescue." She then gazed at the transport as it moved away. "Go on ahead. Stay with each other."

Sokka was about to respond as Sabine quickly whispered to him "Just suck it up and do what Hera says. Trust me. When she gives an order it's an order."

Sokka seemed to understand as he watched Hera move towards where the Ghost was hidden.

Hera walked inside her ship. She didn't hear Chopper which made her suspicious "Chopp? Where are you?"

Suddenly Hera was surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers who had found the ship as they pointed their weapons at her.

"Halt!" The Fire Nation Leader responded "What is this place? Who are you?"

Hera didn't respond as one of the leaders took off her cloak and became scared upon seeing her pigtails and skin colour "What are those?! What are you?!"

"They're my lekku." Hera answered feeling annoyed "My name is Hera Syndulla. Captain of this ship. And you are tresspassing on it."

"Well you are tresspassing on Fire Nation property so technically you are the one who is in trouble here" The Fire Nation Leader responded as he pointed at her accusingly.

"This land belongs to Earth Kingdom. And I will make sure they get it back." Hera answered defiantly.

"And how do you plan to do that?" The Fire Nation Leader responded smugly.

Hera looked around as she saw Chopper hiding ready to attack "I'd suggest watching your legs."

The Fire Nation Leader was confused as he suddenly heard Chopper coming towards him and banging into his legs causing him to fall over on the ground as the other soldiers pointed their spears at Chopper.

"Is that a trash can on wheels?" One of the troopers asked confused.

Chopper suddenly extended his arms as he pulled out blasters he found in storage and began wildly firing on them as they ran and ducked for cover.

"That's the angriest trash can I've ever seen! Run!" Another soldier responded as they ran towards the door as Chopper chased them as they then banged into it.

"How do we open this thing again?" The Fire Nation Leader asked.

"Allow me to help you with that" Hera responded from the cockpit.

She then started up the ship as it proceeded to take off into the air starling the Fire Nation troopers.

"What's going on?" One of the troopers asked as the door opened and he and the other troops fell out onto the ground injured and on top of one another.

Their leader had fallen also but hung onto the edge as Hera walked up to him as he hung for dear life "Please! I don't want to die!"

"You won't. You're barely five feet off the ground. But I wouldn't walk for awhile if I were you sleemo." Hera responded as she stomped on the man's hand as he fell off the ship and onto the ground injuring himself as Hera called out to them "Next time think before you wander into someone's ship. Especially if it's mine."

The soldiers all got up and felt their backs and the pains in their legs as they saw the Ghost fly off into the air away from them slightly in awe but also scared knowing now to never cross Hera Syndulla again.

A short time later Sokka and Aang now each had conical yellow hats and were moving through in a crowd with the other members of the Ghost Crew, attempting to stealthily observe Katara's travel. Katara looked longingly over her shoulder as the cart bobbed along a pier, heading toward a waiting barge on the ocean.

Aang, The remaining Ghost crew members and Sokka chased the barge, riding Appa through the clouds. The immense, smoking, off-shore Fire Nation prison rig could be seen just ahead of them.

Aang stared nervously at the barge carrying Katara to the prison as Sokka began to reassure him "She'll be fine, Aang. Katara knows what she's doing."

Ezra placed a trusting hand on Aang's shoulder. "Kanan is smart and wise. I'm sure he's looking after Haru and will look after Katara once she gets there"

Ezra said that to cheer Aang up but in reality he wasn't sure what was happening. Last time Kanan was captured he was tortured for information and if the Inquisitors had brought him to this rig then they must have made a deal with the Fire Nation which Kanan and Hera had guessed already would happen. He trusted his master though and was confident that despite all of their attacks he would resist just as he did before.

After the barge arrived, six prisoners, including Katara, were lined up on the deck of the prison. Spear-wielding guards were standing at either side as a prison warden approached them.

"Earthbenders. It is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden." The Warden began smugly "I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests. And I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host." He then paced around nonchalantly as he continued "You will succeed here, if you simply abide-"

The warden paused, suddenly interrupted by a prisoner in line coughing. With no forewarning, the warden leapt into the air and aimed a blast of fire at the prisoner's legs in anger. The prisoner cowered away for safety as the warden stood defiantly toward the man.

"What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him?! Take him below!" The Warden ordered angrily swing his arms. Some guards escorted the man away as he muttered "One week in solitary will improve his manners." He then proceeded to continue his smug gait. "Simply treat me with the courtesy that I give you-"

He then approached Katara, kneeling to stare into her obstinate expression. She crossed her eyebrows, scowling coarsely at the man.

"And we'll get along famously." The Warden said feeling satisfied in himself as the prisoners were taken on a tour of the facility. Below, fellow prisoners could be seen laboring.

"You will notice, earthbenders, that this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth." The Warden said revealing their plight.

Katara paused, as she glanced over the expansive ocean to the land far away.

"So, if you have any illusions about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people ... forget them. It is impossible. Good day." The Warden finished feeling he made his point.

A guard then escorted the prisoners into the prison courtyard. Katara entered last as the metal gates closed behind her. Among many earthbender prisoners, Haru took notice of Katara. Above the courtyard, a watchman and the warden were monitoring the scene.

"Katara?" Haru asked surprised

Katara feeling excitement wash over her ran towards and hugged Haru. "Haru!"

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked confused

"It's my fault you and Kanan were captured. I came to rescue you." Katara said apologetically

"So, you got yourself arrested?" Haru asked shocked

"It was the only way to find you." Katara responded

"You've got guts, Katara. I'll give you that." Haru responded

"So where is Kanan?" Katara asked not spotting him anywhere.

"I don't know. We were separated." Haru answered "I think the warden could have other plans for him."

Katara became worried at that prospect. If these Inquisitors were as powerful as Kanan and Ezra claimed then they were no doubt torturing Kanan for information.

Haru placed hand on her shoulder as he gestured her to move on "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet." The two then approached an old, gray-bearded man eating dinner among other prisoners.

"Katara. This is my father, Tyro." Haru said introducing him as the older man looked up. "Dad. This is Katara."

Katara slightly bowed towards the old man "It's an honor to meet you."

Tyro kindly handed Katara a bowl. "Have some dinner, Katara.

Katara accepted the bowl, but grimaced upon seeing what was in it.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Tyro responded as Katara tried a spoonful, but became further disgusted. He proceeded to find humor in this with a small chuckle. "It's still pretty bad though."

A prisoner suddenly walked up and laid a hand on Tyro's shoulder. "Tyro. The prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around."

"I'll talk to the guards. In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather." Tyro said trying to reassure him of his safety.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan?" Katara asked

"Excuse me?" Tyro asked confused

"You know, the plan to get everyone off the rig? What is it? Mutiny, sabotage?" Katara asked hoping they actually had a plan.

"The plan? The plan is to survive. Wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened." Tyro responded

Katara was shocked upon hearing that "How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up!"

"Katara, I admire your courage. And I envy your youth. But people's lives are at stake here. The warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless." Tyro responded feeling slightly proud of her courage even though he knew such an effort was fruitful.

Katara then thought of that word 'rebellion' and of Kanan and the other Ghost Crew members "Well I have a friend who you might have seen already brought in here. He's part of a growing Rebellion against an evil Empire who doesn't like their disruption of their plans much like the Fire Nation but they do it anyway because it's the right thing to do. I came here to bust Haru and him out."

"Your friend like you sounds like a good man Katara but like I said it is pointless" Tyro responded.

"We'll see about that." Katara responded obstinately as she stood up and carried a trash can lid and a ladle, climbing on top of a wooden table. From there, she proceeded to bang the ladle against the lid to draw attention. "Earthbenders! You don't know me, but I know of you. Every child in my Water Tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom, and the courageous earthbenders who guard its borders."

The watchman walked up to talk the warden, but the warden stopped him and listened to Katara's speech.

Not knowing she was being watched Katara continued her speech "Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend. But they can't take away your courage. And it is your courage they should truly fear! Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home! It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are. Hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned! The world is also far more expanisve then you know! For there is a galaxy beyond our world in the vast reaches of space where a growing Rebellion has formed against an evil Empire that is as ruthless as the Fire Nation and yet they continue to keep up their courage and strength of arms no matter what! So remember your courage earthbenders, let us fight for our freedom!"

Katara's speech however was met with utter silence and a small cough in the background, leaving her to fall into sorrow as she realised the muted answer she received. The Warden walked away from the courtyard as he then walked through the hallways of the rig and into his private quarters.

Inside Kanan was strapped to a table prepped for a torture session as the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother were standing by preparing to do so.

The Warden then proceeded to walk over to him as he observed him with interest "I would like to thank you Inquisitors for bringing me this special prisoner. Indeed this Jedi as you call him will be a most fascinating person to study. If your Empire has truly aligned with the Fire Nation then the Fire Lord will no doubt give me a fine promotion for capturing this potentially powerful fugitive for him."

"He shall only remain your prisoner until the other one is found" The Seventh Sister said reminding him of their deal "A young male Padawan with black hair in an orange jump suit. Send all your resources out to find him. Kill his friends if you so wish."

The Warden grumbled at that prospect of losing potential workers but he fell in line as he saw the Fifth Brother glare at him. "Very well then."

The Seventh Sister walked up to Kanan who didn't seem to feel intimidated. She then retracted her face plate revealing her yellow skin as she got a good look at Kanan's face. "Such a handsome face."

"I don't go for crazy!" Kanan responded in defiance to her flirtation "Anymore"

"That's alright." Seventh Sister responded not feeling disappointed "I prefer brains."

The Fifth Brother then held Kanan down as he used the Force to strap him in "Rest Jedi. Do not fight it."

"I've been through this before" Kanan responded referring to how the Grand Inquisitor tortured him on Tarkin's ship "You'll get the same response your Grand Inquisitor got. Nothing from me."

The Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother both were surprised that Kanan had encountered the Grand Inquisitor as the Seventh Sister smiled "We'll see about that."

The Fifth Brother activated the torture device which proceeeded to shock Kanan into submission for a moment as the two then began to probe his mind as he screamed trying to resist.

The Warden smiled upon seeing this as he then walked to the door "I shall return soon. I hope our honoured guest will have told us everything we need to know."

The Warden then left the room walking down the hallway as his smile on his face suddenly turned to a look of worry. While normally he didn't mind seeing prisoners be tortured if anything he encouraged it there was something about these Inquisitors that put him off. He would have to remain on their good side if he didn't want to see himself be killed.

* * *

Later that night while Katara was sleeping, Aang snuck into the prison and tapped his hand to her shoulder, waking her. Urging her to be quiet, he led her to the perimeter where Sokka, The remaining Ghost Crew members and Appa were waiting to make their escape.

"Your twelve hours are up; where are Haru and Kanan? We've gotta get outta here!" Sokka almost yelled trying to be quiet.

"We've got guards crawling everywhere and on our tail so they better be nearby" Sabine said as she placed her antenna down scanning the area as she then proceeded to spray paint the wall of the ship.

Sokka turned to her annoyed at what she was doing "Do you have to do that now?"

"It's kind of her thing" Ezra answered.

"I can't leave." Katara responded to their pleas.

"What?" Zeb asked confused and annoyed.

"We don't have much time. Sabine is right there are guards everywhere. Get on!" Sokka responded.

Aang became concerned as he noticed Katara's sadness but also determination "Katara, what's wrong?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up on these people." Katara responded determined to save them.

Aang, The other Ghost Crew members and Sokka shared a questionable look.

"What do you mean you're not leaving?" Sokka responded confused

"We can't abandon these people! There has to be a way to help them." Katara said defiantly.

"You're saying they are feeling sad?" Ezra guessed trying to understand what she was saying "They've lost their way?"

Katara nodded as Ezra sighed "Yeah. We've seen it before with the Empire and what they've done to the morale of civilisations. Well we're not going to abandon them like that. Hera said she would be arriving to help out with extraction but she isn't here yet unfortunately."

"It's okay Ezra. Just give me the time I need." Katara responded as she looked to Aang hoping he would agree with her plan.

"Maybe she's right." Aang responded as he turned to Sokka "What do you say, Sokka?"

"I say you're both crazy!" Sokka nearly yelled.

Sabine then noticed something was coming. "Duck!"

The trio and other Ghost Crew members ducked a searching spotlight as Sokka then looked towards his sister "Last chance! We need to leave, now!"

"No!" Katara responded sternly.

Sokka shook his head dismissively at her "I hate when you get like this. Come on, we better hide."

Zeb got behind Katara making sure she was safe "Come on kid."

Katara, The other Ghost Crew members and Sokka fled as Aang whispered to Appa before joining them. "Go hide."

Appa soared overhead to fly away and hide as a Captain spotted him "Look!"

The two guards who witnessed Appa take to the skies approach the warden on a catwalk as he spoke to them "Tell me exactly what you saw."

"Well, sir, it looked like a flying bison." The Captain responded

"What?" The Warden asked surprised

"It was a giant flying buffalo, sir. With an empty saddle." One of the guards added

"Which was it? A buffalo or a bison?" The Warden asked trying to get a straight answer.

"Uh, I'm not sure what the difference is, but that's not really the point, is it, sir?" The Captain asked confused

"I'll decide what the point is, fool!" he Warden responded furiously as he threw the Captain overboard. The man screamed in horror before finally being silenced by a splash below.

The Warden then turned to the guard as he straightend up. "You! Wake up the captain. Search the entire rig!" He then turned to walk away as the guard called back to him.

"Uh, sir." The Guard said hesitantly

"What?" The Warden asked annoyed

"That was ... the captain you just threw overboard, so ..." The Guard answered timidly.

"Then wake up someone I haven't thrown overboard and search the rig! There's something going on here and I don't like it." The Warden responded still annoyed.

The Warden walked down the catwalk and inside the ship deciding to see what the progress was on the torture of Kanan.

Inside the room Kanan's mind had been probed but as he said he refused to tell them anything much to the Fifth Brother's annoyance "We've wasted our time. He knows nothing."

"Oh I believe he does. We just need to try harder" The Seventh Sister responded as she tried something else "Tell me more about your encounter with the Grand Inquisitor? How strong was he? Did you defeat him?"

Kanan tried to resist as the Seventh Sister probed his mind. She then pulled a scene from his mind as she saw the Grand Inquisitor's death in Kanan's mind.

Kanan opened his eyes as he looked at her who seemed to be surprised upon seeing what she saw "You look surprised."

"I had heard the Grand Inquisitor had been beaten in combat and killed." The Seventh Sister began as she then gave a smug smile "I just didn't realise his supposed killer was a coward."

"Considering he jumped to his death rather than face Vader's wrath I think he was the real coward." Kanan responded not feeling intimidated.

The Seventh Sister was about to continue their debate before the Warden entered "What is it Warden?"

"There are invaders on this ship. My men believe they saw a buffalo or a bison flying away from here. Someone is trying to save the prisoners" The Warden said as he walked towards Kanan "And I believe he knows them. Now tell me. Who is trying to save your pathetic life Jedi?"

"Maybe loosen these straps and I'll tell you." Kanan responded as the Warden grumbled and left the room calling out to them "Continue to interrogate him! I don't want him to leave with any sense of hope in his heart!"

"You don't need to order us to that. I was going to do it anyway" The Seventh Sister said with a devilish smile as she turned to Kanan who tried to move his hand to break free, concentrating his mind so he could use the Force to escape.

Meanwhile back with the group Momo was peeping over a wooden crate where the trio and the Ghost Crew were safely hiding behind numerous boxes.

The three trio were huddled together seated on the metal ground in the darkness while Ezra was sitting with them with Zeb and Sabine on lookout.

Sabine managed to get in contact with Hera as she began talking to her "Hera? Where are you?"

 _"There was a bit of a delay" Hera responded over the comlink "How are things on your end?"_

"Not exactly going to plan" Sabine answered

 _"Alright then. Just stick together and I'll hurry as soon as I can." Hera answered as she disconnected her call._

"We don't have much time. What are we gonna do?" Sokka asked

"Well Hera is going to be delayed with Plan B so we're just going to have to come up with an alternate plan until then" Sabine said as she walked over to them.

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane!" Aang said enthusiastically.

Sokka, Sabine and Katara provided Aang with assuredly un-entertained facial expressions. Ezra seemed to be enthusiactic though about it.

"The warden would run away and we'd steal his keys!" Aang added being proud of himself.

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka asked shutting down that idea.

"I'm just tossing ideas around." Aang responded.

"Well keep trying Aang." Ezra said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I tried talking the earthbenders into fighting back but, it didn't work! If there was just a way to help them help themselves." Katara wondered.

"For that they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock. Something they can bend." Sokka added.

Katara laid herpalm to the surface. "But this entire place is made of metal!"

"Metal is technically an element itself" Sabine added "Wouldn't someone be able to bend that somehow?"

"If someone were able to 'metal bend' they probably would have done it by now" Sokka said shutting down that possibility.

Ezra looked up to the smokestacks "I don't think everything in here is made of metal though."

Aang listening in looked up at the smokestacks "Ezra's right! Look at the smoke! I bet they're burning coal. In other words, earth."

Everyone seemed to catch onto his plan as they then began to plan out their strategy of escape.

The next morning arrived, as Sokka and Katara were alone by an air duct with Sabine and Ezra. Sokka was peering down into it, while Katara, Sabine and Ezra knelt beside it with her hands on its rim. Zeb was hiding behind a nearby box ready too attack if necessary.

"It's almost dawn. We're running out of time! You sure this is gonna work?" Katara asked

"It should. These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're gonna do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale." Sokka said as he began to explain "There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo. And the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one. When he does his airbending the coal only has one place to go, right back here."

"And when we fight them off we get the warden to tell us where Kanan is." Ezra added

The guard from before suddenly spotted them "There's the intruder!"

The two siblings and Rebels were suddenly surrounded by a number of spear-wielding Fire Nation guards. The prisoners had gathered a safe distance away from this spectacle, observing what is happening.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Sokka warned as he pulled out his boomerang, turning back-to-back with his sister while Sabine and Ezra raised their weapons with Ezra igniting his lightsaber.

Some of the Eartbenders were in awe at seeing Ezra's weapon activated as Tyro tried to call out to Katara "Katara, stop! You can't win this fight!"

"Listen to him well, child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand." The Warden responded with smug satisfaction joining the guards.

"Where is my master?!" Ezra demanded

"So you are the Padawan the Inquisitors seek to capture as well?" The Warden said looking down at Ezra "The Inquisitor was not wrong. You are indeed young. However I suspected you would be smarter."

The Warden then turned to one of the guards "Call the Inquisitors. We have their other prisoner and tell them to bring the Jedi. I wish for him to see his friends die."

A few moments later The Inquisitors arrived with Kanan as they threw him to the ground as he looked up to see everyone surrounded.

"I hope you know what you're doing letting him out" The Seventh Sister warned as she looked to the Warden with a mixture of annoyance and contempt feeling that there was something amiss.

"No need to worry Inquisitor. They are only delaying the inevitable" The Warden said raising his hand to her signifying her not to worry.

Suddenly though a sudden rush of air filled their ears as the facility began to shake. The ventilation shaft bursted off its hinges as an immense blast of coal soared into the air, crashing down into a gathered pile. Everyone present was silent, staring in stark surprise at this turn of events. Lastly, Aang leapt out from the barren ventilation shaft, landing atop the coal pile and coughing, covered in soot and dirt with Momo following behind him.

Katara ran up to the coal, turning to face the earthbenders as she lifted a piece up "Here's your chance, earthbenders! Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!"

Kanan looked down proudly upon Katara as he then looked down to Ezra who gave him a knowing wink as Kanan spotted his lightsaber on Ezra's belt.

Haru bolted ahead without hesitation, prepared to bend the waiting coal as a weapon. Tyro threw his hand up, bracing his son's chest to halt his advance.

The Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister were unsure what was going to happen next but the Seventh Sister still kept watch on this display of events with interest.

The Warden however bursted out into highly amused laughter. "Foolish girl. You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago."

Katara's expression dimmed as she did as instructed, staring at the forlorn prisoners while the Warden continued to gloat "Oh, but you still believe in them. How sweet. They're a waste of your energy little girl. You failed."

The Warden finishing his speech proceeded to take leave of the facility kicking Kanan in the stomach as he turned to a guard "Seize the Padawan. Kill the others if you have too."

Before he could leave however, a single piece of coal sailed through the air and pelted the back of his head. Outraged, the warden spun back to see who dared to attack him. Haru stood defiantly levitating three pieces of coal above his hand. The warden sent a blast of fire toward Haru, but the fire was blocked, as Tyro raised a wall of coal in his defense.

The Guards lined up and prepared for battle as the Warden gave them a command "Show no mercy!"

The Guards proceeded to send a blast of fire as one toward the rebelling prisoners.

The Earthbenders proceeded to work together to haul a sizable mass of coal to block the fire as Tyro called for them to come together "For the Earth Kingdom, attack!"

Slamming the coal to the ground; chunks of rock began to assault the guards.

"About time we got to blow stuff" Zeb said as he emerged from his hiding place and began to fire on the guards.

The ensuing chaos allowed for Ezra to take Kanan's lightsaber off of his belt and toss it to him "Kanan!"

Kanan successfully broke from his binds as he proceeded to knock away the guards and use the Force to grab the lighsaber and ignite it as the Inquisitors began to battle him in retaliation as Ezra jumped up to them joining his master in battle.

"So who's plan was this?" Kanan asked as they fought back against the Inquisitors

"Well it was a team effort" Ezra responded "All we can do now is hope Hera is coming to get us out of here."

The battle immediately flared, as the prisoners began ducking blasts of fire and countering with fists of coal. Sabine and Zeb proceeded to blast their way through the soldiers shooting and killing them as more suddenly moved away from them slightly scared by Zeb's appearance.

"What is that thing?" One Fire Nation soldier called out.

"They have weapons that can kill us!" Another soldier yelled out horrified.

"I wasn't even supposed to be here today" Another soldierr bemoaned.

The remaining soldiers proceeded to flee as Sabine and Zeb pursued them. Ezra and Kanan continued their fight with the Inquisitors as Ezra force pushed the Fifth Brother back as he growled and lunged for another attack.

Katara and Aang meanwhile chased after Sokka as he snapped soldiers spears in two with his boomerang, tossing the broken shafts to Momo overhead. Momo continued to collect other pieces of broken spears that were thrown up to him.

Tyro and Haru began to work in unison to compress gathered coal into one lump, slinging this through the doors to make way for their escape. The guards on top proceeded to fall down. Haru looked up as he noticed the Jedi fighting the Inquisitors in awe at their fighting abilities.

"Wow they're both Jedi?" Haru asked "Where did they learn such skill?"

"Get to the ships! We'll hold them off!" Tyro ordered to the group.

"Do not let them escape!" The Warden ordered as he looked over to the fight between the Jedi and Inquisitors surprised upon seeing their skill "Oh my."

Aang generated an air funnel and held it between his hands as he turned to Katara and Sokka. "Guys! Throw me some coal!"

Sabine and Zeb having fought off the soldiers helped Katara and Sokka drop heaps of coal into his funnel, firing the material rapidly at the warden and his fellow benders, knocking them to the ground. The Earthbenders quickly helped the Jedi as they fired the coal at the railing causing it to break and the Inquisitors and the Jedi to fall through it as Kanan quickly grabbed hold of Ezra to prevent him from fallen as they then jumped to safety while the Inquisitors fell and rolled onto the ground in a crouching position saving their fall.

Kanan and Ezra proceeded to work together as they used the Force to Force push the Inquisitors away sending them tumbling over the side of the rig into the ocean as a splash was heard.

Both Master and Apprentice walked over to the side to see if their two adversaries could be spotted.

"That won't be the last we've seen of them" Kanan said as he gripped Ezra's shoulder.

"And I'll be ready Master." Ezra responded.

"We both will be ready." Kanan responded as they suddenly heard a noise and saw the Ghost flying overhead as Kanan smiled upon seeing Hera had arrived.

Hera proceeded to unleash a barrage of blasts onto the rig much like she did to Zuko's destroying most of it including the wall separating the prisoners from the guards and also the yard they once worked in as it began to crumble which the Earth Benders cheered for.

"Amazing! What is that thing?" An Earthbender asked.

"That is a spaceship" Sabine answered

"So it is true what the girl said? You are from the stars?" Another Earthbender asked in awe.

Sabine nodded as they all looked to each other in satisfaction upon winning the day.

Following this, Tyro and two other earthbenders proceeded to work together to lift coal beneath their adversaries, moving them away from the rig and over the ocean.

The Warden looked over the side horrified upon seeing the damage the rig had suffered from the attack as he pleaded for his life "No, please! I can't swim!"

"Don't worry. I hear cowards float." Tyro responded as he and the other Earth benders proceeded to drop their enemies into the ocean.

Hera landed the Ghost on the crumbling rig as she called for them to come along "Come on!"

The Earthbenders quickly loaded into the Ghost while the rest of the crew boarded Appa as they flew away escaping.

A short time later the group returned to the deck having successfully managed to commandeer the Fire Nation ships which they would use to return to their homes. Haru and Tyro approached Katara on its deck while Hera gave some supplies on the Ghost to the Earth Benders to keep them safe and secure.

"Here you go." Hera said giving some medicine to an Earth Bender. "Thank you for that brave display. It was unlike anything I've ever witnessed."

"No thank you Captain Syndulla. Your awe at our ability is appreciated. But if I had to be honest. What _you_ did was unlike anything I have ever seen. You really gave them a taste of their own medicine." The Earth Bender responded as she smiled feeling like their work was done as Kanan put his comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us." Haru said to Katara.

Katara turned to face Haru trying to denying any credit "All it took was a little coal."

"It wasn't the coal, Katara. It was you." Haru said complimenting it.

Katara blushed a little upon hearing that as she looked to Kanan who seemed proud of her.

"You really proved my point about you today Katara. I'm proud of you." Kanan said as he turned to Ezra and everyone else "All of you."

"Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara of the Water Tribe. My family and everyone here owes you much." Tyro said as he then turned to the Ghost Crew "And to you Kanan Jarrus and Young Ezra Bridger. That battle with those two monsters was unlike anything I have ever seen in all my years of being alive. I only wish you had more time to tell us more about the Jedi. But nonetheless I wish you good luck in your battle against this dreaded Empire. If they are indeed anything like the Fire Nation and are allied with them then we truly fight for the same side."

"Likewise Tyro" Kanan said as he gave him a respectful bow as Ezra copied his master's gesture.

"So, I guess you're going home now." Katara said seemingly guessing where they were going next.

"Yes. To take back my village." Tyro answered as he raised his voice to the crowd on the lower deck. "To take back all of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!"

The crowd then proceeded to cheer at Tyro's bravado satisfying the group.

Haru turned to Katara hoping to persuade her "Come with us."

"I can't. Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole." Katara said as she gazed over the rail to see Momo join Aang atop Appa's head, floating in the ocean.

"And we're here to help them while we try to get in touch with our allies back home" Hera said answering on their behalf signfying they couldn't stay also.

"That's him, isn't it? The Avatar." Haru said in realisation as he saw Aang airbend an encased piece of coal. Momo proceeded to jump into Aang's lap while Haru continued to thank Katara "Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way ..."

"I know." Katara said stopping him realising what she was going to say as she reached for her necklace wistfully, but realised it was not around her neck and began to panic "My mother's necklace! It's gone!"

Ezra and Kanan looked to each other slightly worried while Hera felt disappointed. Family relics were important back on Ryloth. She had her own that reminded her of her mother that she kept close too her as well and would dread for anything to happen to it.

Back on the prison rig, Zuko was now standing alone facing the sunset amid coal lying sparsely on the deck. He then seized Katara's necklace in his fingers, lifting it to stare at it grimly.

A group of Storm Troopers and Fire Nation soldiers walked around as Kallus walked up to him "This prison is falling apart. It has come under heavy fire no doubt from the ship the Ghost which you've said you came under fire from before?"

Zuko nodded as he kept hold of the necklace as Kallus eyed it with interest "What is that?"

"Potential leverage." Zuko answered as he put it away in his pocket as he turned to the soldiers "Come on! We must move on."

The Fire Nation soldiers followed him as some Storm Troopers stayed with Kallus who walked around the area trying to find anything. Finding nothing he followed Zuko returning to their own ship.

A few hours later the remaining guards who fell into the ocean appeared on land along with the Warden as he coughed up water having barely escaped through the water as he got onto the deck. He then turned over to see the rig having sunken into the water and fallen apart much to his disappointment "Oh. There goes my promotion." He then heard the screams of his remaining guards as he saw them slaughtered by the Fifth Brother.

Watching in horror he turned around only to be impaled by the Seventh Sister's lightsaber as she let his corpse fall to the ground as she looked down on him with no remorse "And there goes your life."

Being the only survivors now the two Inquisitors walked off as the Seventh Sister called for her droid "Bring the shuttle to these coordinates. We're moving on in our pursuit."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done.** **Admittedly I wasn't sure who was going to be captured with Katara in the prison. I felt really Kanan, Ezra and Hera would all understand her motives although Kanan and Hera would try and plan things more carefully.**

 **In the end the theme with Haru and the Earth Benders being forced into hiding and feeling helpless at not being able to use their abilities I felt worked with Kanan's character having been forced to do so himself in the past. Because he is a wise teacher I wanted him to impart wisdom on more than just Aang in this story but everyone will probably learn something from each other by the end of this story.**

 **At least I hope they can. Again I've said it all before but leave me any feedback you can. I'd appreciate it.**

 **The Warden in this episode was voiced by famed Star Trek actor George Takei who also appeared in Star Wars The Clone Wars as the Separatist General Lok Durd. They felt similar to me being greedy and power hungry so I decided to throw in that idea of him wanting a promotion like Durd and saying the same line Durd did upon his defeat. Also I was surprised Takei's famous phrase "Oh my" didn't sneak it's way into the episode so I put it in for fun.**

 **And yeah he died despite he didn't in canon that we know of. Like I've said there will be changes to the canon thanks to the Rebels showing up and if you work with Inquisitors particularly the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother if you fail you'll probably pay for it with your life. Also you'll notice Kanan and the Seventh Sister exchanged the same words they did in Shroud of Darkness despite it having not happened yet. Canon will change for more than just the Avatar world but you'll have to wait and see what I mean by that in the future.**

 **Anyway I think that's everything for now but knowing me though there's probably something I forgot that I'll remember later. Hope you're all looking forward to more. This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. So we're entering our first two part episode. And even though I could put them as one it's easier for me to make them separate episodes as they were originally aired. It's a long enough episode on it's own along with whatever I need to add in new scenes and dialogue it would take too long if I did two episodes in one.** **To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The skies were cloudy and the air mostly mild. A messenger hawk was floating by, emitting a cry. As Appa overshadowed the bear and roared, it shrieked again and stooped down, swiveling out of the way. Appa was soaring along with Aang, Katara and Sokka in his saddle with the Ghost following behind them. Hera was inside the Ghost with Kanan and Chopper while Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were on Appa's saddle.

"Move up kid there's barely any room back here!" Zeb groaned shoving Ezra.

"Hey it's not my fault Hera said we had to ride here. You're just going to have to deal with it." Ezra called back as Zeb groaned.

Katara meanwhile was looking at the clouds somewhat dreamily "Those clouds look so soft."

Aang meanwhile was sitting lazily atop Appa's head, a twig in his mouth while, Sokka was carving something with an uninterested look on his face. Katara lying on her stomach, popped up on her elbows, staring dreamingly over the rim of Appa's saddle, as Momo slept on the luggage. While Zeb and Ezra were sitting there Sabine was looking through her equipment as Katara continued her point "Don't they? Like you just jump down and land on a big, soft cottony heap?"

Sokka turned to Katara; mockingly with a smile. "Maybe you should give it a try."

Katara looked at Sokka with annoyance. She then looked away from him and sarcastically stated. "You're hilarious."

Sokka seemed satisfied with his joke but his confidence didn't last long as Sabine slapped him upside the head as he groaned.

"And you wonder why women don't like you" Sabine quipped as she looked at her spray cans noticing one was nearly empty "Hmm. Running low. I doubt you know where I can get art supplies can you?"

"I'll let you know if I see it." Sokka groaned as he rubbed his head.

Aang however excitedly decided to test the possibility "I'll try it!" Carrying his staff, he then proceeded to jump off Appa with a big smile on his face.

"Aang wait!" Sabine called out to him

"Does this kid always want a death wish?!" Zeb groaned

As he began to fall, Aang turned once around his axis, winking as he passed. He then proceeded to fall down spreadeagled, laughing joyously. "Yeah!"

"That actually kind of looks like fun" Ezra commented as Zeb without missing a beat placed his hand in front of him.

"Don't even think about it" Zeb commented.

"Why you worried I wouldn't make it?" Ezra sarcastically challenged as Zeb rolled his eyes while Sabine didn't pay attention while Katara and Sokka popped their heads over the rim, looking down in the direction Aang went. Aang continued falling down, still smiling broadly as he vanished in a cloud. As everyone waited to see what would happen Katara looked somewhat worried, while Sokka gazed wide-eyed at the point where Aang vanished.

"You think he made it?" Sabine asked them

"Doubtful. Nobody could survive that even if he is some kind of kid who has more power then everyone else." Zeb scoffed

Meanwhile back on the Ghost Hera was working at the controls having heard what was going on but not realising what was happening. "Chop are the engines doing okay?"

Chopper replied grumbling although Hera seemed satisfied with his answer.

"Well at least everything is mostly working again. Now if only we could find fuel for when we run out fully" Hera sighed as she made sure things were in check. She then heard a noise coming from Kanan's room "Stay here and man the controls."

Chopper grumbled in reply feeling bothered by this as Hera walked out of the cockpit into the corridors.

Inside Kanan's room he was sleeping and seemingly inside a dream. He then suddenly heard a voice that was vaguely familiar to him.

 _"Kanan Jarrus. Kanan Jarrus." the voice called out._

Kanan shuffled in his sleep as he heard voice speak to him "Who's there?"

 _"You must listen to me" The voice called out._

"I don't know who you are but I want you to go" Kanan called out to the voice demanding it to go away..

 _"You must return home. If you can complete your training only then will you realise your true potential." The voice spoke._

"My true potential?" Kanan spoke confused. "What does that mean?"

However the voice didn't seem to be heard anymore. As he shuffled in his sleep unknowingly using the Force to cause things in his room to rumble Kanan continued to call out to the voice. "Hello? Are you there?"

However while he couldn't hear the voice anymore Kanan then heard another voice unfamiliar to him _"The answers you seek. Are closer than you think."_

Kanan couldn't hear anyone anymore as he awoke suddenly sweating a bit as he saw Hera standing there looking worried. "Hera. Is everything okay?"

"Forget everything else. Are you okay?" Hera asked "I could hear you causing things to move with the Force from the cockpit."

"I'm sorry about that. I heard voices." Kanan replied feeling a little guilty for worrying her.

"What kind of voices?" Hera asked hoping Kanan wasn't having nightmares again. She remembered in their early days of travelling together that he would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night still thinking about what happened during the Clone Wars. The last thing they needed during this time was for those nightmares to return.

"I heard someone calling to me. He told me to return home. To complete my training. Only then would I realise my true potential." Kanan said trying to recall where he had heard the voice before as it sounded familiar now thinking about it more.

"And what about the other one?" Hera asked again.

"I don't know. He sounded old and wise like a Master but didn't sound like one I ever knew. He told me the answers I'm seeking are closer than I think. Whatever that means." Kanan said trying to understand what that meant.

"Well whatever it is we'll figure it out love. Just like we always do." Hera commented as she walked over to him and held his chin up as he looked up at her as she then hugged him for a moment. Both however felt like they wanted to take this further but decided not too. "Come on. I'm hearing something from outside. So either Aang got himself into some trouble or Ezra did."

"Or worse both did." Kanan added sarcastically as he got up from his bed as both went to the back of the Ghost as they opened the doors and saw what was happening with confusion.

As he leaned over to search the sky, Aang suddenly came back up from behind the group on his glider. The siblings and other Ghost crew members turned around as they heard the snapping noise of Aang's glider being closed, as they watched how the airbender plopped down on the saddle, his legs spreading apart and a big smile on his face. Sokka however still looked unimpressed which Zeb seemed to share as Aang was revealed to be dripping wet.

Aang looked at himself noticing what had happened "Turns out, clouds are made of water." He then proceeded to breathe in deeply and slam his balled, right fist against his stretched left hand, creating an expanding air ball around him in the process, drying himself off.

"Clouds are made of water?" Hera asked confused

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't ask." Kanan said as he looked over to see Ezra seemed to be okay.

As Aang leaned back to rest on both his hands, he contently looked at Momo, whose fur got all fluffed by Aang's airbending. Sokka, still was looking at Aang unimpressed while Zeb sat back with Ezra next to him while Sabine didn't seem to have any feelings what so ever.

Katara glanced at her brother, but her attention was drawn to something over his shoulder. "Hey, what is that?"

Sokka looked over his right shoulder in the direction Katara was looking as well while Ezra looked up noticing it as well which Kanan and Hera could see as well.

Katara got up and walked to the front of Appa's saddle. What they appeared to be looking at was a landscape in front of them, a large, dark patch of burned land standing out among the lush green of the forest. The trio and Ghost Crew were all looking over the front rim of Appa's saddle, with surprised looks on their faces.

"It's like a scar ..." Sokka trailed as they saw the scorched fire. They could see many burned trees. Appa landed on the ground as Team Avatar and the Ghost crew stepped off and found themselves standing in the middle of a gray, barren patch. Hera and Kanan having landed the Ghost rejoined them as Ezra looked up to see Kanan both having worried looks on their faces.

"Listen." Sokka commented as Aang stodd there looking sad and silenece "It's so quiet. There's no life anywhere."

Kanan stood there carefully reaching out in the Force as Ezra joined him as both listened to the silence. Both could feel what had happened here prior through the Force.

"This place was once beautiful and peaceful. It had never seen violence like this before. Fire and brimstone destroying every tree and sight of green in sight. In a way this forest almost felt alive." Kanan commented sadly.

"Trees don't come to life." Sokka scoffed before he suddenly became worried "Do they?"

"The Force resides in all living things and nature. There have even been some trees in tuned with the Force back in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. There's more to life then just the surface level Sokka." Kanan replied.

"This forest didn't stand a chance.. Like the people of Tarkintown when their city was destroyed." Ezra added feeling horrified and was becoming more and more convinced that the Fire Nation and Empire was just as bad as each other.

Katara noticed Aang's sadness and silence "Aang? Are you okay?"

Sokka noticing footprints became angry knowing this was indeed the Fire Nation's work "Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for -"

"Shhh! Sokka" Katara whispered angrily.

"What? I'm not allowed to be angry?" Sokka asked

"I agree with you kid but..." Zeb commented as Sokka looked confused.

Katara pointed to Aang with a somewhat concerned look on her face as he slumped over, downcast at the sight.

Aang knelt down and sighed. He picked up some ash as it slowly seeped through his hand and dropped to the ground as he sadly reflected. "Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?"

"Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you." Katara said trying to make him feel better.

Aang however still was feeling dejected "Yes, it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But I don't know how to do my job."

"That's why we're going to the North Pole." Katara said smiling softly. "To find you a teacher."

"Yeah. A waterbending teacher. But there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me." Aang replied.

"The Avatar before you? He died over one hundred years ago; how are you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka asked

"Good question" Sabine added feeling sceptical.

"I don't know." Aang answered as Momo came up to Aang and settled in his lap.

Ezra looked to Kanan who was contemplating maybe their next move. Was he thinking of something? Maybe he was thinking the same thing he was. Finding help from the Force.

* * *

Meanwhile in another area, Zuko was looking for Iroh. "Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!"

Iroh was relaxing in a hot spring as he called out to Zuko "Over here!"

"Uncle? We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him. With those new allies he'll no doubt now be ten steps ahead of us." Zuko replied feeling annoyed by his Uncle's insistence to laze about.

"Do not forget nephew we have new allies too. The Empire no doubt are out and about doing their best to find them and will probably contact you with that device of theirs that make them in to blue miniature men." Iroh replied happily as he observed his nephew's state of mind "You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?"

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko replied frustrated.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Iroh happily replied as he breathed steam through his nose.

"Enough! We need to leave now. Agent Kallus is waiting for us probably having finished his search. Get out of the water!" Zuko ordered.

"Very well!" Iroh replied as he got up, exposing himself in the process.

Zuko grimanced as he shielded his eyes. "On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes? But be back at the ship in a half-hour or I'm leaving without you!"

Iroh sighed as he slumped back into the water satisfied in his rest.

Back in the forest Aang was feeling upset. Katara then got an idea as she approached Aang. "Hey, Aang! You ready to be cheered up?"

"No." Aang replied sadly as an acorn was thrown at him. "Ow! Hey, how is that cheering me up?"

"Cheered me up." Sokka replied as an acorn was suddenly thrown at him by Sabine "Ow. Yeah, I probably deserved that."

"These acorns are everywhere, Aang. That means the forest will grow back! Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." Katara said happily as she placed the acorn in his hand and closed it.

"Thanks, Katara." Aang said as Katara smiled at him.

Ezra sat back still wanting to help Aang as Hera noticed him thinking.

"What's on your mind Ezra?" Hera asked him.

"I was just thinking of a way to help Aang." Ezra replied.

"And what's your idea?" Aang asked

"We could find some way to converse with Master Yoda again" Ezra replied "I'm sure he would have the answer right Kanan?"

"Well Master Yoda was very wise. But I don't know how much he would know about the Avatar, Ezra." Kanan replied feeling it was best to not tell Ezra about his dream surrounding the voices speaking to him just yet.

"Who is Master Yoda?" Katara asked being confused by the name.

"He was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. He taught all the Younglings and was the wisest of all the Jedi. Ezra and I spoke with him through the Force some time ago." Kanan answered.

"Well let's go talk to him." Aang replied "Even if he doesn't know much about the Avatar if he's as wise as you surely he can help me somehow"

"Well we conversed with him on a temple on Lothal." Kanan replied feeling unsure. "I don't know if that's the only method of speaking with him. But remember that last time we spoke to Master Yoda we got separated. If we do so again we must be careful."

"Then it's settled. Let's go find a temple!" Aang replied excitedly

Before anyone could say anything Katara gasped at the sight of an old man approaching

"Hey, who are you?" Sokka asked the old wanderer

"When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible!" The Old Wanderer said feeling ecstatic "But then I saw a giant box with wings and I thought I was definitely going crazy in my old age."

Suddenly the Old Wanderer raised his eyebrows a little as he saw Hera and Zeb "Am I seeing this or am I not? Why you don't look like regular folk at all."

"No we're not. It's a long story" Hera replied "What you saw was our ship. It flies."

"A ship that can fly. Incredible. But still I must know if my eyes deceive me" The Old Wanderer said as he approached Aang "Those markings ... are you the Avatar, child?"

Aang looked to Katara and then Kanan, who both nodded. He then nodded himself.

"My village desperately needs your help!" The Old Wanderer suddenly yelled in alarm as everyone looked to each other confused and worried.

Sometime later the group arrived at Senlin Village at sunset. The village had been partially destroyed. The wanderer lead them into the center building.

"This young person is the Avatar!" The Old Wanderer said pointing to Aang.

"So, the rumors of your return are true! It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence." The Senlin Village leader replied as he looked to the crew of the Ghost "And who are you folks supposed to be? That purple thing isn't going to eat us is it?"

Zeb groaned as Hera replied on behalf of the group "We're travellers from beyond the stars. Our ship crashed and now we are helping the Avatar until we can return home."

"In all my years I have never heard of people coming from beyond the stars miss. You'll forgive me if I'm surprised. But if you are friends of the Avatar then you are welcome." The Senlin Village Leader replied.

"Thank you" Hera said as she bowed gracefully

"Well it's nice to meet you too!" Aang replied before asking "So ... is there something I can help you with?""

"I'm not sure ..." The Senlin Village leader replied before being interrupted.

"Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope!" The Old Wanderer yelled as he turned to Aang. "For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei Bai, the black and white spirit."

"A spirit?" Ezra asked surprised. This galaxy was only getting stranger and more surprising. Perhaps they were connected with the Force.

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked

"We do not know, but each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near." The Senlin Village Leader answered.

"What happens then?" Katara asked him.

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the Spirit World grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely." The Senlin Village Leader answered.

"And this Spirit World is home to many spirits?" Kanan asked making sure he was understanding everything.

"Yes." The Old Wanderer answered.

"Hei Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here, there's no telling what will happen." The Senlin Village Leader replied with great worry.

"So, what do you want me to do, exactly?" Aang asked trying to get the details.

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the Spirit World than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits." The Old Wanderer replied with enthusiasm.

"Right ... that's me." Aang replied hesitantly which Kanan noticed.

"Hey great bridge guy, could I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara said as she lead him toward a window "Aang, you seem a little unsure about all of this."

"Yeah, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the Spirit World. It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!" Aang replied feeling worried.

"So ... can you help these people?" Katara asked

"I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just ... come to me." Aang said as Momo landed on his shoulder.

"I think you can do it, Aang." Katara replied with a kind and reassuring smile.

"You have had a lot of responsibility placed on you at this young of age and yet despite not knowing much about who you are you're still willing to risk it all. Your bravery is admirable Aang." Hera replied with pride "Do what you feel is right. All you can do is your best."

"Trust your instincts. This spirit no doubt is a challenge that's bigger than the Fire Nation soldiers and Zuko. It'll take all your skill and you must use them together." Kanan replied reassuring him.

"I'll keep that in mind" Aang replied with a smile.

"Yeah." Sokka said with a similar expression as he paused for a moment and added "We're all going to get eaten by a spirit monster."

Back at the hot spring, a sleeping Iroh was suddenly awoken by nearby stirring in the trees.

"Who's there?" Iroh replied as he suddenly then saw a rat-like animal. "A meadow vole! I should have known." He then took the creature into the palm of his hand and proceeded to calm it. "You startled me, little one." He then sighed as he suddenly recalled the time "It seems I dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap." The meadow vole then proceeded to leap up and down. This wass followed by shaking and the ground moving toward Iroh. Suddenly, the rock at the bottom of the spring jumped up, capturing him as three Earth Kingdom soldiers proceeded to surround him.

"He's a Fire Nation soldier." One of the Soldiers said picking up Iroh's clothes.

"He's no ordinary soldier. This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West. The once-great General Iroh, but now, he's our prisoner." The Earth Captain replied with confidence as Iroh proceeded to give the captain a stern look.

Back at Senlin, near sunset, Aang was steping outside the center building and awaited the Hei Bai.

Aang walked toward the village entrance as he tried to call out to the Spirit "Hello, Spirit? Can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try to help stuff."

Inside the building interior Sokka, the Ghost Crew and Katara were watching.

"This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up." Sokka said not wanting to see Aang be killed.

"If anyone can save us, he can." The Old Wanderer said feeling confidence in Aang.

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone." Sokka said still worried.

"Kanan. Should we do something? Maybe the Force could be connected to Hei Bai? Like how I connected with the Purrgil." Ezra asked thinking they could help.

"I'm not sure. We'll wait and see if it shows up. As much as we're here to help Aang there are some battles we can't win for him. There some things he has to fight alone." Kanan answered as he crossed his arms contemplating what was going to happen and whether or not his dream was connected to any of this?

As time went on the sun eventually set as night then fell.

Aang was still waiting despite the long wait "The sun has set. Where are you, Hei Bai? Well ... spirit ... uhhh ... I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace." He then proceeded to spin his staff and stuck it down, in apparent authority. "Okay ... well ... I guess that's settled, then."

Aang then proceeded to walk away. Behind him, however, Hei Bai suddenly faded into the real world. He then walked right behind Aang, who turned to see him.

"You must be the Hei Bai spirit. My name is–" Aang began before the spirit released a burst of energy at him. It then proceeded to move past him.

"My name's Aang! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help. Hey, wait up!" Aang called as Hei Bai wrecked havoc, smashing buildings and destroying a tower with energy. "Uhhh."

"The Avatar's methods are ... unusual." The Senlin Village Leader said starting to feel sceptical.

"It doesn't seem to interested in what he's saying. Maybe we should go help him." Sokka suggested.

"No. Only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei Bai." The Old Wanderer added shutting down that idea.

"Well we're..." Ezra began before Kanan looked to him as Ezra decided he should be quiet. Until Aang was in dire need it was best not try and call out to Hei Bai with the Force yet out of fear they could anger him more.

"Aang will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka." Katara said reassuring him as Hei Bai proceeded to smashe another building.

"Please, would you stop destroying things and listen? I'm trying to do my job as spirit bridge! Excuse me, would please turn around? I command you to turn around now!" Aang ordered as the spirit hit Aang and sent him flying to the roof of another building.

"That's it. He needs help." Sokka decided as he exited the building.

"Sokka, wait!" Katara called as she started to follow him.

The Senlin Village leader however proceeded to stop her "It's not safe!"

"We can help." Ezra said as he moved to towards the exit "Come on Kanan I think it's time we revealed ourselves to the Spirit."

"Ezra be careful" Kanan warned as Ezra ran out following Sokka as Hera folded her arms and looked at Kanan knowing he was going to go out there.

"Go." Hera simply said.

Kanan then proceeded to follow Ezra out the building.

"What do they think they're doing trying to stop the Spirit? They'll be killed." The Senlin Village Leader said with worry.

"They're a lot tougher than you think. They can do things that sometimes blow even our minds." Sabine said as she watched waiting to see what would happen next.

"Hei Bai, over here!" Sokka called as he threw his boomerang at him. It barely affected the monster as he then ran toward it.

"Sokka, go back!" Aang ordered

"We'll fight him together, Aang." Sokka called not wanting to give up.

"I don't want to fight him unless I–" Aang began before Sokka was suddenly taken by the Hei Bai spirit.

It was about to flee before Ezra stepped up and called out to it "Wait stop!"

The spirit looked upon the teen not wanting to hear what he was going to say as he prepared to take him as well. Suddenly Ezra closed his eyes as he held out his hand and concentrated feeling Hei Bai through the Force as the Spirit proceeded to feel calm. Ezra could feel his thoughts and his emotions which surprised him that a spirit had those. He then began to think it wasn't like the spirit of a person this was an entirely different entity all together.

Kanan arrived as he joined in and began to feel the same feelings Ezra did. However the Spirit suddenly broke free of their connection as it then proceeded to knock Kanan to the ground.

"Kanan!" Ezra called in alarm as he then took out his lightsaber and swung at Hei Bai who moved away slightly scared by the weapon "We don't want to harm you. We just want to talk. But we need you to give us our friend back."

The Spirit didn't listen however as it swung at Ezra who tried to hit it with his lightsaber but it phased through the spirit doing nothing as he was knocked back as well. He then levitated part of the broken debris to throw at him but the spirit knocked it down with ease as he then fled. Aang not wasting anytime proceeeded to chas it.

Katara not wanting to be held back anymore ran to the village entrance calling out to her brother. "Sokka!" The villagers and Ghost Crew went to the entrance as well. Katara was left standing feeling fearful as Hera put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kanan then stood up along with Ezra as they both looked back at everyone one more time before following Aang.

* * *

Back near the hot spring two Fire Nation soldiers and Zuko were looking for Iroh.

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" Zuko called.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him." The Fire Nation soldier suggested.

Kallus then arrived with his men as he reported on their search "There is no sign of him from our findings. Either he truly has left or something else has happened."

Zuko took Kallus's response into consideration "Something's not right here. That pile of rocks."

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir." The Fire Nation soldier said observing it.

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally." Zuko said now understanding what had happened as he stood up straight. "My Uncle's been captured by earthbenders!"

"And do you know why they would take your Uncle in particular?" Kallus asked

"They are enemies of the Fire Nation. There's no other reason. If they think they can keep a prisoner then they are more foolish then others have described." The Fire Nation soldier declared.

"I don't think it was just because Uncle was Fire Nation." Zuko wondered as he thought back to Iroh's failed takeover of Ba Sing Se "They have history with him. They want revenge."

Kallus observed Zuko's emotions carefully. Having been with the boy for awhile he could tell the Prince always was focused on the task at hand not stopping for anything else besides his mission. An effective soldier. And yet now he was willing to take a detour for his Uncle. Family probably meant something to him but something about how he was acting made it seem like this family bond was a strong one.

"Come on let's go. Agent Kallus gather your men and follow us." Zuko ordered before Kallus walked up to him.

"The alliance between the Fire Nation and the Empire was built on a partnership of us being on the equal playing field Prince Zuko. I hope you remember that." Kallus said warning him.

"As the Prince I'm a high ranking member of the Family so you will do as I say." Zuko threatened.

"You are a Prince but you are from what I understand banished and also young and even despite the journey you've been on you have barely any of the experience I have." Kallus countered.

"So I should just take orders from you? You said this was equal?" Zuko wondered feeling Kallus was contradicting himself.

"We should be less fighting each other and more focused on the task at hand. We're both on the same path in finding what we want." Kallus said reminding him of the mission.

"We'll find Uncle and then the Avatar and his Rebel friends. I swear it." Zuko said before proceeding to walk off with his soldiers.

Kallus turned to his Storm Troopers "All of you follow the Prince and make sure he doesn't do anything too rash."

The Storm Troopers, some travelling on walkers proceeded to leave along with some of the Officers before Kallus called one back "Go back to the ship and find me everything you can about General Iroh."

"Yes sir." The Officer replied.

"This must be descreet and without the Prince or his soldiers knowing. I want everything you can find. A thorough investigation." Kallus ordered as the officer left. While he didn't suspect any traitorous motives Kallus's background as a spy made him think there was something unknown about his temporary new allies and if they were going to continue working together he would need as many details as possible. Kallus then proceeded to follow Zuko and his troops.

Back at the forest Aang, Kanan and Ezra were continuing to pursue the Hei Bai spirit and looking for Sokka.

"Guys! Over here! Help!" Sokka said calling out to them.

"Hang on, Sokka!" Aang said as he pulled out his hand, trying to free Sokka.

Kanan and Ezra joined in trying to pull Sokka away with the Force.

However, before anyone could grab him, the spirit faded away, taking Sokka with it as it then grabbed Kanan and Ezra. Aang then proceeded to fall in front of a bear-like statue, knocked out.

A couple of hours later, Aang awakened. "Sokka!" He then realised Sokka was nowhere to be seen. "Kanan? Ezra?" Looking around he couldn't find them either "I failed."

Meanwhile soldiers who captured Iroh were continuing their journey, riding ostrich horses as their transport. One soldier was carrying a torch with him for light.

"Where are you taking me?" Iroh asked

"We're taking you to face justice." The Earth Captain answered.

"Right, but where, specifically?" Iroh asked again.

"A place you're quite familiar with, actually. You once laid siege to it for 600 days, but it would not yield to you." The Earth Captain answered knowing that Iroh would know the city's name without him saying it.

"Ah, the great city of Ba Sing Se." Iroh said in recollection.

"It was greater than you were, apparently." The Earth Captain recalled feeling contempt for the former General.

"I acknowledge my defeat at Ba Sing Se. After 600 days away from home, my men were tired, and I was tired." Iroh recalled as he yawned. "And I'm still tired." He then proceeded to fall off one of the horses. He was then quickly picked back up. However, he this was a ruse as he proceeded to leave one of his sandals behind, smiling cleverly.

"Back at Senlin Village Katara was waiting at the village entrance for Sokka and Aang. The remaining members of the Ghost Crew were sitting around feeling tired.

The Old wanderer then approached her. "I'm sure they'll be back."

"I know." Katara responded.

The Old wanderer then proceeded to place a blanket around her. "You should get some rest."

"Everything's going to be okay ..." Katara said as she trailed off.

"Your brother is in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without him." The Old Wanderer said as he noticed Hera was sitting alone as well feeling the same feeling as he walked over to her "You should not feel worried either Captain Syndulla. From what you told me the young Jedi and the man you love sound like great warriors. Great warriors never give in to surrender so easily."

Hera gave him a look of acknowledgement but also decided to slightly correct his statement "Kanan and I are not together. In that way. We're colleagues and I admire him but..."

"Your respect is clear. How far it goes is something you may not realise yet. And if you do it's just a matter of time before you admit it." The Old Wanderer said with a smile as Hera looked away feeling slightly embarrassed which she usually never was.

As he was speaking, Aang approached them feeling saddenned. "Katara? Hera? Katara, Hera. I lost them."

The sun then proceeded to rise as the Old Wanderer observed it. "The sun is rising. Perhaps he will return soon."

Aang failed to notice however his appearance was now blue as he took in his comment with confusion "What? No, I'm right here!" He then proceeded to wave his hand in the Wanderer's face, only to notice his own appearance. "I'm in the Spirit World!"

Back at the forest at the forest Zuko suddenly came up on Iroh's sandal as he proceeed to sniff and get a disgusted look. "Yeah, that's Uncle Iroh."

"A trail for you to follow. Perhaps the Old man isn't as foolish as he let's on." Kallus said complimenting him.

Zuko however got defensive "Uncle is a great man. He may be strange at times and has an obsession with tea but he is always there for me. He wasn't always this foolish. He was a General in our army. One of the greatest."

Kallus raised his eyebrow with interest. Part of his eventual findings was answered at least. These soldiers want to capture a high ranking officer. But for what? He then decided to test the Prince's emotions "And have you ever told him these things?"

Zuko didn't respond as he re-mounted his rhino, leaving with Kallus following behind on foot with his troops.

Back at the Village Aang was left wondering what to do. "I'll figure this out, Katara. I promise. Like they said, I'm the bridge between the worlds, right? All I have to do is ... figure out what I have to do. But once I do that, no problem."

Appa then approached near Aang as he called out to him "Appa! Hey buddy, I'm right here!." Appa ignored him however as he breathed on Katara as Aang realised what this meant. "But, I guess you can't see me either."

"It's okay, Appa, don't worry. I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat." Katara said as the two returned to the village.

"What am I supposed to do? Avatar Roku, how can I talk to you?" Aang asked as he suddenly heard something. "Sokka? Kanan? Ezra?" He then noticed a dragon coming toward him. "That's definitely not any of them."

Aang then proceeded to try and fly away but found he couldn't as he noticed his airbending wasn't working at all. "What? I can't airbend in the Spirit World."

The dragon then landed just before Aang as he began talking to it "You don't know where Sokka, Kanan or Ezra are, do you?

The dragon didn't reply as it simply touched him. He then suddenly saw a vision of Roku flying on this dragon. "You're Avatar Roku's animal guide! Like Appa is to me! I need to save my friends and I don't know how! Is there some way for me to talk to Roku?"

The dragon curled around Aang as he then got on him. "I'll be back, Katara and Hera." The dragon then got up as Aang commanded him. "Take me to Roku!"

The dragon then at his command flew away.

Meanwhile near a mountain the earthbenders were leading Iroh through. Iroh looked at the skies and noticed the dragon and Aang as he then gasped in wonder.

"What's the problem?" The Earth Captain asked.

"Nothing." Iroh said as he suddenly think and decided now would be a good time to make his next move. "Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are sore and aching, and these shackles are too loose."

"Too loose?" The Earth Captain asked feeling unsure.

"That's right. The cuffs move and jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much." Iroh suggested.

"Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's handcuffs." The Earth Captain ordered as they all stopped. The corporal dismounted and moved to Iroh. As he touched his handcuffs, Iroh proceeded to breathe deeply and heat them up. He then pushed the corporal's hand to the cuffs, causing him to scream in pain. Iroh then jumped free and blasted fire at the soldiers. He then rolled down the hill as the soldiers tried to get control of their ostrich horses.

Meanwhile Ezra was lying down as he suddenly awoke and got up and looked around noticing he was alone "Kanan? Aang? Sokka?"

Nobody responded as Ezra looked around and suddenly noticed his colour change as he jumped back a little "Woah? What's happened to me?" Ezra thought back to the spirit and what it did. "It must have been Hei Bai. So this is the Spirit World?"

"Indeed young one. A strange but interesting place it is." Yoda's voice spoke.

"Master Yoda?" Ezra called as suddenly the Spirit World changed around him. Now he was in a space environment standing in a circular ring. "Whoa. I know this place."

"Special to you it is, hmm?" Yoda asked as he suddenly appeared to him

"Master Yoda? You're here!" Ezra exclaimed in happiness.

"Or here you are, hmm." Yoda responded in his usual cryptic and backward tone.

"Last time I couldn't see you." Ezra said thinking back to the last time they spoke.

"Ah, growing your abilities are. And with them danger." Yoda spoke with a tone of worry.

On the other side Kanan was walking around on his own having come to slowly understand the Spirit World. He then saw what looked to be a temple as he walked up the stairs and entered the temple. The room looked like a dojo and a Jedi training temple room confusing Kanan even more.

A figure was kneeling on the floor meditating as he noticed Kanan entering. "I wondered when you would return. It only took my voice calling to you in your dreams for you to do so."

"A temple guard." Kanan said recognising the figure as he realised what he just said. "You were the one calling to me in my dream?"

"One of the people yes. The other is here but his concern isn't with you. He only wished to push you in this direction." The Sentinel Guard said revealing the truth behind the dream.

"I've come for knowledge." Kanan began as he spoke with him. "A friend of mine needs guidance. Can you help?"

"I cannot help the Avatar. And neither can you or your apprentice. If he wishes to seek answers he must do so on his own and he is already doing so. The other shall deal with him in time. But you have not come here on his behalf have you?" The Sentinel Guard asked him feeling he wasn't being entirely true.

Kanan stood there surprised he knew who Aang was. But considering that this was the Spirit World maybe it was formed around the world this way. But the figure was right. There was something else he needed to know. "I need to know how to defeat Vader and his Inquisitors."

"Try to fight, and you will fail. The Rebellion will be destroyed. You will die, and your apprentice will become a servant of evil." The Sentinel said trying to warn him.

"What are you talking about?" Kanan asked feeling confused.

"The dark side. It pulls at him, it calls to him. Eventually, he will be consumed by it." The Sentinel revealed referring to Ezra.

Kanan not wanting to listen to this anymore proceeded to activate his lightsaber, preparing to fight the Sentinel.

The Sentinel guard then proceeded to activate his lightsaber as well "Stand aside. The boy must be eliminated before he embraces the darkness."

"I won't let that happen." Kanan responded as the two proceeded to duel each other.

Meanwhile back with Aang, Fang was taking him to a temple on an unknown island. He then flew into the temple and toward the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Aang asked

Aang proceeded to scream, but they then fly right through the roof and into a mysterious room. Within it was a celestial calendar and a statue of Roku. Aang was naturally confused "I don't understand, this is just a statue of Roku."

Fang pressed one of his feelers to Aang's forehead. A vision of a comet suddenly appeared to him as Aang tried to understand what he was seeing. "Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about? A comet? When can I talk to him?"

Fang moved his head, allowing a light beam to appear. This was just to the right of Roku's statue. With another feeler press, he then proceeded to see a vision of the sun setting and rising repeatedly, and the light closing in on Roku as Aang realised what he was seeing "It's a calendar, and the light will reach Roku on the solstice! So, that's when I'll be able to speak to Roku?"

The dragon breathed to signify an apparent yes.

"But I can't wait that long! I need to save Sokka now!" Aang responded.

The dragon then proceeded to take Aang from the temple.

Meanwhile Iroh was continuing to roll down the hill. One of the soldiers managed to hit him with a rockslide. All of the soldiers were now chasing after him, eventually reaching him at the bottom of the hill.

"He's too dangerous, Captain!" The Soldier called to the Captain "We just can't just carry him to the Capital! We have to do something now!"

"I agree. He must be dealt with immediately and severely." The Earth Captain responded as Iroh proceeded to spit a rock out.

Meanwhile, Katara was flying on Appa over the forest.

"It's no use, Appa. I don't seem them anywhere. Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait." Katara said as she re-directed Appa to the village's direction.

While following the ostrich horse footprints, Zuko suddenly noticed Appa. "The Avatar!" He then turned slightly, but looked back at the footprints contemplating his decision.

"Quite a dilemma. You can capture the Avatar or continue to search for your Uncle." Kallus said as he proceeded to test the Prince "What is your decision Prince Zuko?"

Zuko didn't respond as he followed the ostrich footprints deciding to find Iroh instead as Kallus and his troops followed him.

Fang meanwhile arrived at his destination as he then took Aang back to the statue at fast speed. Aang noticing his body was there prepared for impact. Suddenly, Fang disappeared into the statue with Aang returning to his body. He thened looked around at the statue, opened his glider, and proceeded to fly back to the village.

Meanwhile back at village, it was now sunset. Katara standing outside the center building suddenly noticed Aang's return. Hera, Zeb and Sabine were waiting there as the three noticed Aang had returned empty handed.

"Where's Kanan and the kid?" Zeb asked

"Something must have gone wrong." Hera said as Aang landed

"You're back!" Katara responded happily as she ran to Aang and embraced him before suddenly noticing her brother nor Kanan and Ezra weren't with him. "Where are Sokka, Kanan and Ezra"

"I'm not sure ..." Aang responded feeling saddenned that he failed.

Back with Iroh was stretched over a large rock in the center of the pit, his hands spread before him.

"These dangerous hands must be crushed." The Earth Captain cried aloud as he raised a huge boulder from the ground and moved it to hover over Iroh's hands. He then proceeded to drop it. A moment before it could crush Iroh's hands and arms, however Zuko suddenly arrived to kick it out of the way. He then proceeded to land and break the chains holding Iroh's hands bound with a kick.

Iroh rose with a smile feeling proud of his nephew. "Excellent form, Prince Zuko."

"You taught me well." Zuko responded feeling a little satisfied at this victory.

"Surrender yourselves. It's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered." The Earth Captain said before suddenly he saw Kallus and his men arrive raising his eyebrows at the walkers and vehicles they were in.

"You were saying?" Kallus responded smugly as he prepared to fight with his bowcaster.

"It seems you are now not only out numbed but you are also clearly outmatched." Iron said observing the captain and his men.

The Earth Kingdom soldiers not wanting to feel defeated proceeded to fire rocks, but Iroh managed to destroy them with the chains. Zuko then proceeded to take out two soldiers with fire.

A group of soldiers fired on the Storm Troopers with some avoiding the attacks while others were crushed to death. The Soldiers however were no match for the walkers which blasted the ground knocking some of the soldiers down with some being caught in the fire of the laser fire from the walkers, killing them.

Kallus then proceeded to take on a few soldiers managing to avoid their attacks and electrocuting some with his staff and knocking them to the ground.

Suddenly a rock was fired at Zuko, but Iroh managed to catch it and throw it back at the remaining soldiers, knocking them down. The Captain then fired three rocks at Zuko, which he managed to dodge. Zuko then proceeded to counter with fire blasts that were dodged. The Captain then proceeded to bring up a large mass of rock, however, Iroh managed to throw his chains around his ankles, knocking him and causing the rocks to fall on top of him. The remaining soldiers were heard groaning underneath the rocks.

Kallus and his men then proceeded to finish off any remaining soldiers as one tried to crawl away and tug at Iroh before Kallus shocked him with his staff knocking him unconscious. Kallus then saluted to the former General as a sign of respect which Iroh correctly responded sensing that despite who he was working for there may have been some honour somewhere in Agent Kallus.

Zuko then looked to his Uncle feeling their victory was being undermined by his nakeness "Now would you please put on some clothes?"

Back at Senlin Aang was awaiting at the entrance for the Hei Bai. After some time, he decided to give up and return to the center building. Just as he exitsed however, the spirit appearsedto his left. He then proceeded to throw up an air shield to stop its attack.

"Aang, what are you doing?! Run!" Katara called

The spirit prepared to resume its attack when Aang suddenly jumped in front of it. He then felt its forehead and noticed that a panda lurks below it.

"You're the spirit of this forest! Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned, I was sad and upset, but my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back." Aang said as he proceeded to show it the acorn and left it at his feet.

The spirit then picke it up and reverted to the panda form. It then proceeded to walk away peacefully. As it exited, a series of branches proceeded to grow as, and three villagers and Sokka emerged from it.

"Sokka!" Katara called as she ran to him and embraced him, while other villagers embrace their loved ones.

"What happened?" Sokka asked them as he regained his bearings.

"You were trapped in the Spirit World for 24 hours! How are you feeling?" Katara asked

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom." Sokka responded as Katara gave him somewhat disgusted look.

"Well just move away from us when you go do that." Sabine said sharing Katara's sentiment.

"We're not done here" Hera added as she noticed Kanan and Ezra were still gone. "Where are Kanan and Ezra?"

Aang looked around feeling surprised they weren't there assuming Hei Bai had taken them. "They must still be in the Spirit World. But if Hei Bai doesn't have them then who does?"

"Whoever they are they'll be sorry when I'm through with them." Zeb threatened made a fist and punched his other hand ready for a fight.

Hera looked down feeling saddenned that Kanan hadn't returned nor Ezra who she felt responsible for. Aang then looked up at her with a smile as she looked down at him.

"I'll find them Hera. I promised you. And I won't stop till I do." Aang responded.

"Thank you Aang." Hera responded with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Avatar. If only there were a way to repay you for what you've done." The Senlin Village Leader asked.

"You could give us some supplies, and some money." Sokka responded.

"Sokka!" Katara responded annoyed at him.

"What? We need stuff." Sokka said trying to defend himself.

"No he's right. We coud use anything we can get for the journey." Hera responded

"Thank you" Sokka responded with a smile "She get's it." He then was slapped upside the head by her "Ow. Right. The Captain gets it."

"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey." The Senlin Village Leader said planning to fulfill their request.

"I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do, all on your own." Katara said feeling prideful.

"Way to go kiddo." Sabine said as she gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Actually, I did have a little help and there's something else." Aang responded his tone changing to one of worry.

"What is it?" Sokka asked wondering what could worry Aang so suddenly besides the wherabouts of Kanan and Ezra.

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I found a way to contact his spirit." Aang said revealing what he saw.

"That's great!" Katara responded enthusiastically.

"Creepy, but great." Sokka added in response.

"But given your tone there's a catch isn't there?" Hera asked sensing his tone was one of worry.

"There's a temple on a crescent-shaped island and if I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak with him." Aang responded.

"But the solstice is tomorrow!" Katara said in alarm.

"Yeah, and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation." Aang responded with worry.

The siblings and Ghost Crew suddenly grew fearful as Zeb voiced the sentiments of nearly everyone with his traditional exclamation of "Karablast."

* * *

Meanwhile out in the far reaches of space a lone ship had arrived near the strange black hole that seemed to still be a mystery to many of its' origin. Needless to say one of the passengers was surprised more than they thought they would be "Look at the size of that thing. Hera wasn't kidding. So you think they're still alive?"

The other person didn't respond however being lost in thought as they saw a vision of the island temple and also Aang using the Avatar state near a winter environment as they were then pulled out of their vision "Ahsoka! Are you alright?"

Ahsoka Tano having heard Hera's message was indeed the one coming to her friend's rescue. Turning to her old ally of many years she gave him a reassuring smile "I'm fine Rex."

Rex feeling his commander and friend was fine for now proceeded to check the systems "Alright then. We're about to go in. Let's just hope they're still alive beyond that hole."

"They are Rex. I can feel it. And we'll survive too." Ahsoka said reassuring them as their ship proceeded to vanish through the hole.

However they weren't the only ones who were about to enter the playing field of battle as on the other side of the galaxy another ship was about to do the same thing as a Star Destroyer and many other ships were flying through space. An officer arriving on deck proceeded to walk up towards Darth Vader "My lord. We have managed to make contact with Admiral Konstantine."

"Patch his message through" Darth Vader ordered.

The officer then pressed a button on the hologram as Konstantine appeared before Vader "Lord Vader I am glad to have finally made contact. We chased the Rebels into the Unknown Regions as part of a trap to lure them in. However we suddenly lost them and ourselves."

"Explain every detail Admiral." Darth Vader responded his emotion not changing feeling annoyed at the failure of another subordinate.

"We lost them through a vortex sir. What looked to be a black hole. However we are starting to believe it might have not been one. The vortex took us to another galaxy." Konstantine revealed.

"Another galaxy?" Darth Vader asked his tone suddenly changing to one of intrigue.

"A war is happening my Lord. One that has lasted for a 100 years. They say a young boy with immense power the Avatar will rise once again to challenge the leader of the ruling nation the Fire Lord. There are even rumours of his return brewing. We made contact with the Fire Nation and have become temporary allies with them in an effort to find the Rebels while we proceeded to try and re-establish contact with you. I am in the Fire Nation capital now conversing with the Fire Lord" Konstantine responded hoping that Vader wouldn't suddenly do something to him worrying that Kallus's idea to establish a partnership with the Fire Nation without concete of Vader would be his undoing.

Darth Vader considered Konstantine's words. While he was initially sceptical the possibility that a being that powerful existing was an opportunity he could not let pass. If this Avatar could be found he could have use for him. If he could be turned he could be a valuable ally. He could find a way to tempt him towards the dark side. Together they could even overthrow the Emperor. Sensing no lie in Konstantine's words he decided to proceed further with this partnership and see to meeting this Fire Nation first hand "Stay in the Capital Admiral. Tell the Fire Lord that I will be arriving soon."

"Yes my lord." Konstantine said as his hologram shut off.

Darth Vader turned to the officer who handed him the message "Contact Governor Tarkin. It is time the Empire made a formal introduction to it's new allies."

"Yes my lord" The officer said as he turned away.

If this Avatar was real and if he was this powerful. It's safe to say things were beginning to look up for Darth Vader while for Aang things were about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter finally done. Yeah sorry I've been taking awhile with these chapters for stories it's just a lack of time at the moment on my end. Anyway as I said since this is a two parter episode that means not everything has to be paid off in Part 1.**

 **Such as how I'm adapting Shroud Of Darkness a little earlier than the canon of Rebels at least from where I am now. Like I've said before if I feel it's appropriate enough to move up a story or change one in canon and since Aang is beginning to start to understand the Spirit World now at this point in the series I felt Kanan and Ezra should start to parallel that and begin their own spiritual journey. Also there will be some surprises in the future regarding the Spirit World and it's connections with the Force. You may even see a character from the Prequels return through the Spirit World. Again one thing at a time.**

 **So now Ahoska and Rex but also Vader and the backup forces of the Empire are entering the Avatar world. But readers shouldn't be quick to assume they'll meet our heroes and villains right away. After all you need build up for certain moments and I hope when I do get to their meeting with the heroes and villains it'll be worth it.**

 **To talk about the villains if you want to call them that at this point in the story part of my reasoning for Kallus wanting to research Iroh is part of his background as a spy. That this partnership is a new thing for everyone involved and naturally compared to the heroes the bad guys would be quick to worry about double crosses. Kallus just wants to make sure he knows completely what he's getting into. Considering where we know he and Zuko end up this continued partnership is one I'm hoping will interest people.**

 **Anyway I think that's everything for now but knowing me though there's probably something I forgot that I'll remember later. Hope you're all looking forward to m** **ore. This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Now onto Part 2 where we're introduced to Avatar Roku and also conclude the altered adaptation of Shroud of Darkness. When it comes to the remaining Season 2 Rebels episodes to follow before Twilight of the Apprentice I'm not sure whether to adapt and combine them with Avatar episodes or if I should just have them happen off screen.** **To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A lone ship was making it's way to the Crescent Island and it's smoking volcano. Eventually the ship landed at the base of a stone bridge leading up to the island's mountain, the bridge ending at an elegant, multi-story Fire Temple. Lava was flowing beneath the bridge. The air was thick with steam. The ship then opened up revealing Ahsoka and Rex were departing the ship as they looked up to see the temple.

Rex had his blasters at the ready in case anything should happen as he turned to his long time friend "So what's our next move Commander Tano?"

"I want you stay and guard the ship Rex. I'll enter the temple myself." Ahsoka ordered "And if Kanan or Hera arrives then contact me. If you aren't able to reach me then wait with them."

"Yes ma'am." Rex complied

Ahsoka gave him a smile as she took in his words and actions "You can't break the soldier mode can you?"

"I don't think so Commander." Rex replied

The two friends parted ways as Rex remained with their ship while Ahsoka made her way further towards the entrance.

Meanwhile in the Senlin Village it was now in the early morning hours. Aang was attempting to get Appa to move, yanking on the reins, though the bison continually refused, preferring to sit down.

"Let's go, Appa! Come on, boy!" Aang ordered in a strained voice

Appa however roared in protest as he continued sitting down. Aang sat there for a moment sadly as he began to address his pet on his feelings "Look I'm sorry, but Katara and Sokka aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us." He then looked down and as he turned away as he sadly continued "And neither are Hera and her crew. I already lost Kanan and Ezra. If they all got hurt, I'd never forgive myself." Aang then as emphasizing his command began to straighten himself as he sternly ordered "So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!"

He then proceeded to jerk at the reins, stretching them out, but was flung to the ground as the ropes pulled him back while Appa did not move a muscle as Aang now looking more forlon sat back spread-legged on the ground.

Aang gasped in surprise and looked over his right shoulder and over his left, turning around in search for the origins of the voice as he heard someone speak behind him "I think his big butt is trying to tell ya something."

It was then that Aang realised that a collection of Senlin villagers, Hera and the remaining members of the Ghost along Katara and Sokka were standing in the front of Appa.

Katara desperatedly tried appealing to Aang even though she understood in a way he was trying to keep them safe "Please don't go Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation." Katara paused for a moment as Hera noticed her pleading face was emphasising more emotions then she was letting on before Katara added "Neither can I."

"We're not letting you walk into a trap all alone kid." Zeb piped up

Aang proceeded to look away sadly as he recalled an image of Sozin's Comet. "But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means!" Aang approached his friends as he continued to make his point "And I need to return to the Spirit World and find Kanan and Ezra. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the solstice. That's today!"

Aang proceeed to airbend himself atop Appa's head. He then looked back with a sad expression on his face as he prepared to leave. As Appa proceeded to stand up Katara and Sokka quickly ran to stand before the bison, preventing him from moving any further with Zeb, Sabine and Hera helping them.

"We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang." Katara said her tone indicating her decision was final.

Aang stared at Sokka curiously as he added "At least, not without your friends. We got your back."

Momo soared up and perched atop Aang's shoulder, while Appa licked Sokka, as he then angrily looked at the bison and replied "Ew!"

Hera walked up to Aang as she pulled him into a hug "I know what you're trying to do. But the more you push others away in an attempt to save them the more you'll alienate yourself from those you love. I've seen it before."

Aang gave an understanding look not realising the experiences Hera mentioned were definitely personal as they were from her dad and Kanan when they first met before he returned to his life as a Jedi.

"So I take it you don't want to get rid of us yet?" Sabine asked "I'm still waiting to paint a Fire Nation ship after all."

Aang nodded a 'No' indicating they could indeed stay which satisfied Hera.

"We'll bring Kanan and Ezra home. Together" Hera said a calm but motherly voice indicating she was serious.

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island." The Senlin Village leader said as he handed Aang a small bundle. "You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck."

"Thank you for your-" Aang began

Suddenly the Senlin Village Leader interrupted sharply, yelling as he pointed toward the ocean. "Go!"

Appa then proceeded to take off with Aang, Momo, Katara, Sabine, Zeb and Sokka while Hera and Chopper followed in the Ghost.

Later that morning, the Senlin Village leader was exiting a building. He then suddenly stopped in his track upon finding Zuko standing in his path. Behind him, Iroh was sitting on a komodo rhino with Kallus and some troopers standing beside him as the Senlin Village leader gasped upon seeing him

"Having trouble sleeping?" Zuko asked as he pushed the man back through the door, knocking him down. "Seen the Avatar lately?"

Kallus walked up and joined the Prince as he turned to the two troopers who were with him "Restrain the Prisoner. So he can tell us everything he knows."

"Yes sir." One of the troopers replied as he held the man down.

Zuko stood there silent as Kallus looked down at him "Don't worry Prince Zuko. This interrogation shall be quick."

"It better be" Zuko replied sternly

Later as time went by day had finally come. Appa was now soaring over the ocean with the Ghost following behind. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were all watching the ocean fearfully while Zeb and Sabine while worried still tried to keep calm.

"So what are our chances at getting caught here exactly?" Sabine asked.

"Probably a high chance" Sokka added doubting the plan.

"Well you should be lucky you've got us then." Zeb replied with a chuckle.

"Do you often break into enemy territory?" Katara asked somewhat surprised.

"We like to send messages to Empire let's say. One's they'll never forget." Sabine answered putting their work in simple terms.

"And that's what your paint is for?" Sokka asked trying to understand her art fixation.

"Yeah." Sabine answered.

"Come on boy, we've got a long way to go. Faster!" Aang ordered as they moved further along.

Meanwhile on Crescent Island Ahsoka was making her way through the hallways. Eventually she came upon a lone room where the door was open as she walked inside. Suddenly she quickly hid behind a wall standing out of view of anyone who might enter as she heard someone entering the room.

"Did you hear that?" one of the guards asked

"No." the other replied

"I could have sworn I heard footsteps." the first guard replied.

"You know the only one would want enter this place is the Avatar. We would have seen him coming. There is no way he can get passed us." the other guard replied.

"It's best we regroup with the others and return to the entrance." the first guard replied as he and the other guard left leaving Ahsoka alone.

Satisfied she was alone Ahsoka sat there as she meditated hoping now that in the Force she could reach out and learn the truth behind Darth Vader.

Back with Zuko, Kallus's interrogation proved to be successful as they had now learned where Aang was going. Needless to say however Iroh was displeased with Zuko's decision "Sailing into Fire Nation waters ... Of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!"

"I have no choice, Uncle." Zuko replied.

Iroh however continued to angrily remind him "Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?" Iroh's tone suddenly changed to one of fear "What if you're caught?"

Zuko broke away from his telescope as he turned to talk to his uncle. "I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I am returning home!"

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type!" Iroh pleaded.

Kallus stood back silently during the conversation feeling it was not his place to enter on this family matter. From Iroh's feelings about his brother however the Fire Lord much like Lord Vader or the Emperor sounded like someone not to anger or upset. The fact that his brother even if he was banished alongside his nephew could speak about him in such terms surprised Kallus even more. The former General definitely was someone who seemed to be more than he appeared on surface level.

Zuko looked back into his telescope as he suddenly spotted Appa mid-flight with the Ghost crew "There they are. Helmsman! Full steam ahead!"

Kallus looked through the telescope to confirm the sighting of the Ghost as he turned to some of his soldiers "Ready your positions!"

Katara looked back as she suddenly saw Zuko's ship. "Aang. We've got trouble!"

"Yeah! And it's gaining, fast!" Sokka added while panicking.

"Karablast!" Zeb cursed "Always on the move aren't they?"

"They have so much in common. It's no wonder they're in league" Sabine added as she called Hera "Spectre 5 to Ghost. You seeing this Hera?"

 _"I am Spectre 5. Keep moving your position. I'll cover your backs." Hera called over the comm._

A Fire Nation catapult was being raised to the deck of Zuko's ship. It was loaded with a steaming projectile. Kallus's trooperrs meanwhile were in walkers ready to fire if they missed.

Iroh waved a fan at his face dismayed at the smell that would be made through Zuko's attack "Uh, really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?"

Zuko didn't reply as he lit the stinking ball with a fire punch. "On my mark! Fire!"

A guard beside him proceeeded to slice the rope holding back the catapult as the flaming projectile raced toward Appa.

"Fireball!" Katara yelled with alarm.

"I'm on it!" Aang replied as he proceeded to move.

Suddenly however they were saved by Hera shooting the rock destroying it and causing it's pieces to fall into the ocean with some hitting Zuko's ship and striking one of Kallus's walkers.

Zuko angrily looked up as he recognised the Ghost as one of his soldiers gave him a worried look "Uh sir isn't that the aircraft that..."

"I know!" Zuko interrupted "Launch another!"

Back with the group Aang, Katara, Sabine, Zeb and Sokka were all making faces and grasping their noses as Katara voiced her thoughts "We have to get out of Zuko's range, before he shoots another hot stinker at us!"

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka asked sharing similar views.

"And if you can then don't waste time answering!" Sabine added hoping that her paint wouldn't be affected if they were somehow struck.

"Yeah. But there's just one little problem." Aang replied as he saw something up ahead.

Suddenly Hera's voice came over the comm. _"Are you guys seeing this?"_

"Yeah we are." Zeb replied

Zuko's eyes widened as he saw what was in front of them "A blockade."

The blockade in question was a two-row line of Fire Nation ships stretching across the ocean as far as the eye can see with numerous Fire Nation catapults prepared to fire.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Iroh said hoping Zuko would listen.

Kallus however disagreed "If whoever is on that ship is of High Command he or she would probably would not allow such an action to happen lightly."

If we fly north, we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade! It's the only way." Aang replied as he tried to make a move.

"There's no time!" Katara pleaded

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come! It's too dangerous!" Aang countered back.

"And that's exactly why we're here." Katara replied.

Hera's voice came over Sabine's comm making sure Aang could hear her _"Aang just keep moving. I'll cover you. Sabine, Zeb it's best you two climb aboard and mann the guns."_

"Copy that" Sabine replied

Sokka seemed to share Hera's sentiment as he boldly replied "Let's run this blockade!"

Katara, Sabine, Zeb and Sokka grinned confidently as Aang made his move "Appa, yip-yip!"

On Aang's command Appa roared readily, sailing forward even quicker as they caught up with the Ghost which flew towards Appa as Sabine and Zeb jumped onto the open ramp and climbed aboard as they quickly got to work Zeb nearly knocking Chopper over as he grumbled.

"Out of the way rustbucket!" Zeb yelled as he manned a gun with Sabine manning the other.

"Alright team make mom and dad proud." Hera commanded as she moved the ship into position towards the blockade.

"He's not turning around!" Zuko said in surprise but also anger.

"Please Prince Zuko! If the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do! Do not follow the Avatar." Iroh pleaded as he turned to Kallus knowing he too had a lot to risk "I know you have prisoners working with him Agent Kallus but if you knew the truth of what happened to my nephew you would understand why we must let them go for now. There will be another time."

Kallus seemed to understand Iroh's words. In the end though he couldn't risk the Rebels escaping "While I understand your concerns General Iroh I cannot allow the Rebels to escape yet again. It is best however we let the Prince make his own decision."

Zuko was surprised that Kallus would allow him to make the move as he lowered his head, closed his eyes, and clenched his hands into fists as he sorrowfully replied to Iroh "I'm sorry, Uncle." He then raised his head, opening his eyes, as he thrust his right hand forward commandingly. "Run the blockade!"

Zhao gazed through telescope as he saw his prize "The Avatar." He then lowered telescope lens to spot Zuko's ship, noticing some of the Imperial forces stationed there. "And the banished prince, allied with an unknown party. Unless this must be the Galactic Empire I heard of from High Command?" Before he lowered telescope he noticed the Ghost in the air "And a mysterious flying aircraft? This must be my lucky day."

"Commander Zhao. What are your orders?" The Captain asked

"Shoot the bison and the aircraft down, captain." Zhao ordered

The captain needless to say was surprised by this order knowing Zuko's ship was there "But there's a Fire Navy ship out there, sir! One of our own! What if it's hit?"

"So be it." Zhao responded coldly as the Captain backed up in shock as Zhao continued his cold response "It belongs to a traitor." He then changed his tone to one of authority as he proceeded to command. "Ignite. Launch!"

The sky suddenly became littered with flaming fireballs fired from the blockade. The view from Zuko's ship as the fireballs filled the sky was quite noticeable.

Hera moved the Ghost into position as the guns fired trying not to hit Appa as the fireballs exploded in mid-air some of the exploding pieces again falling into the ocean and some hitting Zhao's ships.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara were screaming for their lives as they made their way through. Suddenly Aang heard an unfamiliar voice call out to him _"Aang. Trust your instincts. Do not be afraid. Just breathe."_

Aang broke out of his trance as Appa proceeded to evades numerous fireballs, some exploding mid-air from either their own accord or the Ghost hitting them. The group narrowly managed to avoid being hit as they continued to fly through a blanket of fireballs, flying directly through one that exploded before them with Appa's fur darkening from the explosion. Katara, Sokka, and Momo all proceeded to slap out embers on Appa's fur to make him better.

"Appa, are you okay?" Aang asked his friend worried for his safety as Appa roared a reply signifying he was okay.

Seeing they were safe they soared higher into the clouds. On the ocean surface, Zuko's ship was narrowly missing many falling fireballs. Most of the Imperial walkers and vehicles were firing in an attempt to stop them but many were being taken out from the attacks. Sheets of ocean water was also crashing over the ship, as crew members and Imperial troopers were running for safety.

A single fireball suddenly exploded on the aft side of the vessel thanks to a direct hit from the Ghost as an engineer called out to Zuko who was coming over to him "Prince Zuko! The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

Zuko spuns away from the man, turning to face the blockade. "Do not stop this ship."

"Launch!" Zhao ordered as they continued to fire.

In Aang's view just over the clouds fireballs were burst through everywhere as smoke filled their vision. Aang, Katara, and Sokka proceeded to scream and duck away, while Katara and Sokka gripped Appa's saddle. Appa managed to dodge many fireballs before two ultimately collided and exploded in front of him. This caused Sokka to be thrown from the saddle as he began to plunge for the ocean, screaming anew.

"Sokka!" Aang cried out desperatedly as he whipped the reins down and began a speedy descent in chase of Sokka. Appa managed to reach Sokka just in time as Katara grabbed his hand, pulling him back into saddle. Appa managed to skim the ocean surface safely as continued to fly. A fish suddenly then appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to slap Sokka square in the face, knocking him into the saddle. Momo then leapt up to grab the fish while Appa continued his swift flight mere feet above the ocean.

Fireballs continued crash into the water all around them as Zhao gave his next command holding his hand up to signal it "Ready ..."

In Appa's view, he was now approaching the ships with the Ghost following behind.

Hera contacted Sabine and Zeb for an update "How's it going down there Spectres 4 and 5?"

 _"Guns are overheating. We're not sure how long more we'll be able to keep this up" Zeb called out from over his comm._

 _"Any suggestions on the next move?" Sabine asked_

"Hold fire for now until they calm down. In the mean time I'll try to stay clear of the attacks. The important thing is we protect Aang." Hera commanded.

Zhao was moving to prepare the signal briefly looking up at the Ghost. Whoever these mysterious fighters were they put up a decent fight. One he hadn't had in a long time. It was clear a strong leader was at the helm of that ship. But sooner or later they would have to fall and he was determined to make that time now.

Meanwhile Aang was sitting alone as he heard that voice again _"You know what to do. Deep inside you it is the only way you'll be able to protect your friends." A_ look of obstinate determination suddenly overcame him as he made his move.

"Fire!" Zhao ordered as a single catapult launched a fire blast directly toward Appa.

Aang's eye suddenly snapped open, unafraid. Aang then moved to airbend forward off of Appa's head. He then proceeed to use a powerful airbending kick, as the flaming boulder exploded in a large smoky blast. Aang then fell back to Appa's head, Katara and Sokka grabbing him. Appa then soared safely over the blockade, passing them.

Hera smiled having noticed Aang's successful attack as she moved the ship away from the fight as the Ghost followed Appa.

"We made it!" Aang responded ecstatically

Katara and Sokka each grimaced in terror as Sokka responded "We got into the Fire Nation." He then gave a meek reply of "Great."

From inside the Ghost, Hera was sitting alone in the cockpit feeling thankful that everyone got out okay. Still the feeling of Ezra and Kanan's safety in a place unknown to them still worried her. Hopefully they wouldn't be too late in getting to the island.

Over on Zhao's ship the Captain was surveying the damage as he asked his leader "Where do you think the Avatar is headed, sir?"

"I'm not sure." Zhao responded as he turned aside, gazing at Zuko's smoking ship. "But I bet a certain banished prince will know."

Overhead on Zuko's ship a small vessel was approaching two ships in the blockade. These two ships proceeded to sail opposite directions. In a moment should they make it then they will be able to close off Zuko's ship's path.

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh responded with worry.

Zuko however remained confident "We can make it!"

"For all of our sakes you best be right" Kallus responded sharing Iroh's worries having seen and heard many ships be destroyed in blockade runs before as many military commanders foolishly believed they could win the day only to be undermined by their confidence.

The Captain was now standing ahead of a squad of nine firebenders. "The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko, sir."

"Wait!" Zhao replied swiftly "Cut the engines, and let them pass."

"Sir?" The Captain asked confused but ultimately agreed to the order as each ship in the blockade suddenly halted, allowing Zuko's ship to glide by beneath their deck, untouched.

Zhao was now standing high, sharing an interlocked gaze with the banished prince below. Zuko and Iroh looked behind them in silence as they sailed safely through. Iroh stroked his gray beard curiously sharing a glance with Kallus who seemed to share his suspicions.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Jedi Dojo Kanan was continuing his battle against the Sentinel. The two locked blades getting close to each other's faces as the Sentinel tested his emotions. "Is this the limit of your knowledge?"

"I learned enough." Kanan replied confidently

The Sentinel however remained unconvinced "I think not."

With one swift move the Sentinel proceeded to knock Kanan's lightsaber as he forced pushed him into the wall. Kanan then proceeded to throw his lightsaber at the Sentinel who proceeded to hit the saber which fell to floor undamaged as Kanan returned it to his hand using the Force as he backed into a wall and took a red lightsaber from the rack of sabers on the wall and activated it.

"You will never be strong enough to protect your pupil, and you will perish for your failure." The Sentinel responded continuing to test him as he was surrrounded by two more identical Sentinel Temple Guards as Kanan then proceeded to make another move.

Back with our heroes Appa and the Ghost were now safely, flying among blue skies. Sokka and Katara were sitting up in the saddle, while Aang was sitting on Appa's head. Time passed as Sokka was now slumped in the back of the saddle. Katara was leaning her arms over the front of the saddle, while Aang was lounging against Appa's neck.

The sky had now changed to a darker, sunset-filled evening. Appa was now visibly tired. Aang was sprawled over Appa's head with Momo equally sprawled over Aang's head. Katara and Sokka have each by this point collapsed into the saddle. Inside the Ghost Sabine and Zeb were resting in the chairs with Sabine resting her hands in her face while Zeb was sprawled back on the couch asleep. Hera and Chopper were continuing to fly the ship.

"Look alive everyone. I have a visual." Hera said as she saw something in her view as Sabine and Zeb woke up upon hearing her voice.

Momo was now bouncing about in eager surprise as Aang noticed the temple that Hera correctly was spotting "There it is! The island where Roku's dragon took me."

Sokka and Katara popped up in the saddle as they saw Crescent Island and its smoking volcano as Appa then descended with the Ghost following suit.

The remaining Ghost crew members stepped out of the ship as they spotted Ahsoka and Rex's there which confused them.

"Looks like someone beat us here." Sabine said with surprise.

"Yeah." Hera responded as she inspected it "And it looks like one of ours."

Appa was now lying at the base of the stone bridge. Aang stood by Appa's head, while Katara was standing to Appa's side. Sokka was stretching further away.

Aang rubbed against Appa's head. "You did it buddy. Nice flying." Aang then noticed Hera with her arms folded as he complimented her "You too Hera. What you did back there was amazing."

Appa bellowed in satisfaction, rolling to his side to wave his three legs into the air lazily as his tongue lolled out. Hera smiled as she thanked Aang "Appa and I are grateful Aang for your thanks but the important thing is that you're safe."

Katara smiled sweetly as she approached Appa and rubbed his belly. "Aww, you must be tired."

Sokka thinking she was talking to him responded "No! I'm good. Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders and Storm Troopers!" He then continued to work out and flex his body.

Katara's expresses dumbfounded interest as she propped her hand off her hip as she responded dryly. "I was talking to Appa."

Sokka instantly halted exercise in embarrassing realisation "Well ... I was talking to Momo."

He then pointed to the lemur who was clinging to a dead tree's branch. Sabine let Momo climb over as she walked over to Sokka and responded "Sure you were. Work those muscles all you want it still won't help you beat a girl."

Katara laughed at Sabine's comment while Sokka grumbled at her comment. Hearing the commotion Rex walked out of his ship as he noticed the Ghost crew.

"Hera." Rex said surprised.

"Rex." Hera said walking over to him "It's good to see you. So Ahsoka got my message after all?"

"Yes she did." Rex answered "We were making our way through the air having come upon a village that said someone called the Avatar was making his way here and that you all were travelling with him. Ahsoka has gone inside the temple to see what's in there. My guess is she sensed something was in there that she needed to find out more about."

Aang having overheard Rex's comments made him remember the voice he was hearing that was guiding him into battle. It didn't feel like Roku. So who could it have been? He then saw Rex approach the group as he stood up straight guessing he was a soldier from the armour he was wearing and way he talked. He looked pretty old to be one though.

"So which one of you is the Avatar?" Rex asked as he saw Aang step forward and salute.

"I am sir." Aang responded.

Rex responded and gave a smile "My name is Rex. Captain. 501st Clone Battallion. I'll admit you were definitely younger then I was expecting. But I'm willing to follow anyone into battle should they need me. And from what I was vaguely told at the village about this place you're going to need it against this Fire Nation and the Empire. Those groups allied together isn't good for anyone."

"No it's not." Sokka responded on their behalf "Thank you."

Appa got up from his position as he moved towards Rex and gave him a lick as he rubbed his face getting it off "Easy big fellow. Give yourself some rest. You look like you need it."

Appa complied with Rex's order as he went back to sleep.

"Well if Appa likes you and is willing to listen to you then I'm convinced you're here to help Rex." Aang responded happily.

"Let's not waste any further time. With any luck we'll run into Ahsoka inside." Hera said as they moved on.

Time passed as Katara, Sokka, Hera, Sabine, Rex, Aang, and Momo were walking along the stone bridge to approach the multi-story Fire Temple.

"I don't see any guards." Sokka said as he looked to Rex "Did you take them out sir?"

"No. When Commander Tano and I arrived nobody was here." Rex answered

The group proceeded to take cover behind a lower wall below the steps as Katara voiced her thoughts on the matter "The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died."

"It's almost sundown. We better hurry!" Aang said with haste as the group leapt over the wall and charged for the front door.

Meanwhile inside the room where Ahsoka was she suddenly heard a voice she hadn't heard in years calling out to her. That of her former master's Anakin Skywalker. His voice was like an echo. "Ahsoka. Ahsoka, why did you leave? Where were you when I needed you?"

"I made a choice. I couldn't stay." Ahsoka responded trying to be calm and fighting back her tears.

"You were selfish." Anakin angrily responded

"No!" Ahsoka cried in denial not believing what she was hearing.

"You abandoned me! You failed me!" Anakin yelled as his tone suddenly changed almost like he was crying out for help "Do you know what I've become?"

Behind Ahsoka the vision of Anakin was gone replaced by Darth Vader with only his breathing being heard throughout the otherwise silent room.

"No. No!" Ahsoka cried as she swung her lightsaber at the vision as she realised it was no longer there. Sighing she then deactivated her lightsaber as she suddenly sensed a being of high power entering the temple as she remembered what the Senlin villagers had told her and Rex "The Avatar is here. Which means the others are too." Knowing her time in the temple would be shortening she confidently stood up determined not to be swayed by what she saw "There's still a way."

And with that Ahsoka carefully made her way out of the room in search of Aang and the Ghost crew. Meanwhile in Ezra's vision he too was asking his advice to Yoda "Master Yoda, you're powerful. You must know a way to destroy Vader and his Inquisitors and help Aang in his journey to become the Avatar. He can't fight this alone. We were brought here I think to help him."

The old Jedi Master sighed his tone indicating tiredness after years of conflict "Padawan, thousands of Jedi once there were." Yoda then raised his hand and cane as he turned to a corner of space as Ezra looked over to see a vision of the Clone Wars being shown to him "Then came war. In our arrogance, join the conflict swiftly we did. Fear, anger, hate. Consumed by the dark side the Jedi were."

"Was it wrong for the Jedi to fight? Is it wrong for me to protect my friends?" Ezra asked feeling unsure of what he was seeing and how he should respond.

"Wrong? Hmm. A long time, fought I did. Consumed by fear I was, though see it I did not." Yoda revealed recalling his old experiences when the Force Priestesses sent him on his journey to learn the secret of life after death.

"You were afraid?" Ezra responded surprised.

"Yes, afraid. Hmm, surprised are you? A challenge lifelong it is, not to bend fear into anger." Yoda responded with wisdom.

"But what about Aang? Can you help him?" Ezra asked

"The journey of the Avatar. Shrouded in mystery it is. Young he is like yourself. Much to learn. Teach him however I cannot. But worry not for him. On his way he is. To seek this knowledge and save the life of you and your master. An old friend of mine shall guide the way for him." Yoda responded declining Ezra's request to help Aang.

Meanwhile back with the group they were now tip-toeing through an enormous chamber with fire-decor columns as Sokka suddenly heard a noise "Wait. I think I heard something."

Turning around, they suddenly noticed five men standing in the hallway dressed in red with tall hats as their leader responded "We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar."

"Great! I am the Avatar!" Aang enthusiastically replied.

"We know." The Great Fire Sage responded as he inhaled briskly before punching a blast of fire their direction.

Aang quickly moved to deflect three balls of fire with his airbending as he shouted over his shoulder. "I'll hold them off. Run!"

"Zeb and I will provide cover fire. Sabine, Rex stay and help Aang." Hera ordered as she and Zeb provided cover fire as they then escaped following Sokka and Katara and Momo.

While Sabine and Rex fired on the Sages, Sabine managed to hit one in the shoulder stunning him momentarilly as Rex pulled out a grenade. "Stand back!"

Aang moved back as Sabine realised what Rex was doing knowing the outcome "Wait Rex they'll just..."

Rex didn't hear however as he threw the grenade which exploded in their faces. Before it could consume them however one of the Sages manages to bend the fire from the explosion using it as an attack. Before it could hit anyone however Aang managed to whisk it away with his staff and air bending as he then proceeded to leap forward and spin his leg across the ground, sending a low air blade that swept the Fire Sages' legs out from beneath them, as they then all fall to the ground.

Sabine walked over to Rex annoyed "You saw they could bend and unleash fire. What were you thinking?"

Rex felt guilty for making a mistake he would have chastised a Rookie Clone for in the past "I'm sorry. This thing is still new to me. I was just caught off guard."

"You'll get used to it" Sabine said as she, Aang and Rex proceeded to flee after their friends.

The Great Fire Sage was naturally angered by this turn of events but determined not too lose "If the Avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become! Split up and find him."

Aang meanwhile was running as he heard the voice again _"Turn"_

Aang suddenly skidded in front of Katara, Hera and Sokka as Sabine and Rex arrived shortly. Now all back together the group continued running.

"Follow me!" Aang said leading the way.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sokka asked as everyone followed Aang.

Aang rounded a corner as he then disappeared from sight. "Nope!"

A moment passed as Katara, the Ghost crew and Sokka stopped when suddenly Aang skidded in front of them as he responded fearfully "Wrong way!"

Aang proceeeded to run past them as the voice proceeded to guide him again _"Be calm young one. A friend is approaching. He shall show you the way."_

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Aang asked the voice before realising how crazy he sounded since only he could hear the voice. "Boy this is weird."

A man suddenly rounded the corner, frightening Sokka and Katara to chase after Aang as he called out to him "Come back!"

The Ghost crew and Rex were ready for a fight but they noticed he was surrendering. Hera then signalled them to stand down.

The trio meanwhile proceeded to turn another corner and charged down the hallway. However, they ended up reaching a dead-end as Aang skidded to an immediate halt. Turning around, they faced the man named Shyu, who was raising his hand as a sign of peace as the Ghost crew stepped up behind him.

"I don't want to fight you! I am a friend." Shyu pleaded

"Firebenders aren't our friends!" Sokka responded.

"He speaks the truth Sokka." Hera responded.

Aang stepped ahead of his friends, assuming an airbending posture ready to attack if necessary.

Shyu stepped toward the Avatar, before dropping to his knees and pressing his palms to the floor in submission. This startled Aang, Katara, and Sokka while the Ghost crew looked on. "I know why you're here, Avatar."

Aang was naturally surprised by this "You do?"

"Yes." Shyu responded as he rose from the floor to stand again. "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

Aang however was sceptical as he responded "How?"

Shyu revealed how as he slid back a lamplight on the wall, placing palm on wall and focusing firebending into this location to open a secret passage. "This way."

Unfortunately they could hear the echoed voice of the Great Fire Sage in the distance. "Find him."

Shyu briefly glanced down the hall as he signalled them to move "Time is running out! Quickly!"

Aang and Katara exchanged a look with one another, asserting each other's belief to trust this firebender as they looked to the Ghost crew who shared their belief. The group then proceeded to enter the passage and descend down the steps into the cave. Shyu then entered behind them as he then closed the passageway.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Zuko's crew he was now standing on the deck of his ship, tightening his knuckles on the ship's railing as smoke billowed behind his ship all the while wondering why he was allowed to escape so easily "What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after: the Avatar." Iroh responded.

"An obvious but clever plan. Let you do the work and seek glory for himself. I don't suppose you have a plan to counteract?" Kallus asked the Prince.

Zuko suddenly came up with an idea "If Zhao wants to follow a trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do."

The sun was now nearly setting. Down in the temple Shyu was leading the group through caverns various caverns as he began to explain the history behind it "Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma."

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked

"No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this Fire Temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place." Shyu answered

"Is that how you knew I was coming?" Aang asked him

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku; its eyes began to glow!" Shyu said in amazement as he recalled the incident.

"That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there, too!" Katara said in realisation.

"At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world." Shyu said with happiness "But I'll admit I was never expecting you to be travelling with visitors from the stars. I only believed people like you were a story."

"What do you mean?" Hera asked in confused.

"One of the stories my grandfather told me about Avatar Roku was the tale of his encounter with a mysterious man from the stars. He said he was seeking knowledge to learn the secret to life after death itself. I didn't believe him because it sounded insane." Shyu answered.

"The galaxy is a strange place but also a wide one filled with many possibilities" Hera said as she thought about his story.

Aang however was still confused about one thing "If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack me?"

"Things have changed. In the past, the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came." Shyu revealed.

Aang looked down, feeling guilty as he realised those implications "They were waiting for me."

"Hey don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late!" Sokka responded humoresly mocking as Aang scowled heavily at him. Sabine also gave him a look of disapproval even though it couldn't be seen since her helmet was on.

"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the War, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him." Shyu responded shaking head sadly "I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages."

"Thank you for helping me." Aang responded as Shyu smiled at Aang.

Shyu continued to lead the group up a spiraling flight of stairs as he layed out the plan "We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary."

However unbeknownst to the heroes outside another ship had made it's prescence unheard. The ship belonging to the Inquisitors who were carefully making their way through the temple undetected by anyone.

"This temple is quite massive" The Fifth Brother said looking around.

"Yes and filled with potential knowledge." The Seventh Sister said with interest as they made their way through. However unbeknownst to them Ahsoka was following them.

Time passed by as Shyu continued speaking to the group as they got closer to the top of the stairs. "Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him." He then slid back a secret tile and climbed into the outer sanctuary. Massive columns with dragon statues atop them were lined up in the room. An immense door was before them with a device holding five open-mouthed dragons.

Shyu gasped in shock "No!"

Aang approached door confused by his response "Shyu, what's wrong?"

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed!" Shyu answered with dread.

"Well that's just great." Zeb replied with disastisfaction.

Aang tried tugging at the door uselessly as Sabine walked up to stop him gently pulling him away "I don't that's going to work kid. We'll have to try something else."

"Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?" Katara asked

"No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise, the sages must open this door together, with five simultaneous fire blasts." Shyu revealed

Sokka who was in deep thought began to think of an idea "Five fire blasts, huh?" A lamlight looked to be above him to signify his plan "I think I can help you out."

Meanwhile out in the ocean on Zuko's smoke-billowing ship, a small vessel holding Zuko was being slid into the waters.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail, while I use it as a cover." Zuko ordered

Iroh grunted in doubt, stroking his beard in deep thought as Kallus then boarded Zuko's boat with a few Troopers. Zuko's boat then settled on the ocean's surface and disappeared in the smoke.

On board his ship Zhao lowered his telescope, staring with determination through it which was now filled with smoke.

Back at the sanctuary door Sokka was kneeling and pouring oil into a bag revealing his plan "This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and" Sokka picked up bag as he then held it proudly before him. "Ta-da! Fake firebending!"

Katara was impressed by her brother's ingenuity "You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka."

"Well done son. Thinking like a true soldier." Rex said complimenting the boy.

"This might actually work." Shyu said agreeing.

As time passed by once again Sokka finally placed his last bag into the dragon's mouth all the while Shyu was hurrying them."The sages will hear the explosion, so as soon as they go off, you rush in!"

Katara, Sokka, Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Rex each hid behind a column as Katara held Momo keeping him safe. Katara glanced over to the column next to her where Aang was hiding "It's almost sunset. Are you ready?"

"Definitely." Aang responded confidently

Shyu proceeded to thrust his finger forward, sending a small flare racing across the door to light all five bags at once as he then hurried to take cover. An intense explosion then erupted, producing a lot of smoke.

Aang quickly bursted forward as he ran for the door. Aang however strained to open the door, which had not budged. Aang was needless to say surprised "They're still locked!"

Shyu sadly sighsed as Sokka risesd from hiding behind his sister "It didn't work."

Aang fell to his knees in despair. Why couldn't this work? Time passed by as everyone was standing in front of the door. Aang was beating upon it furiously with consecutive airbending slices. "Why, won't, it, open?!"

Katara pressed forward as she seized Aang's arm. "Aang! Stop!" She then relaxed, releasing his arm. "There's nothing else we can do ..."

Aang glumly began to feel more guilty then ever "I'm sorry I put you through all of this for nothing."

Hera then walked over as Aang looked up at her about to respond how he felt like he failed Kanan and Ezra but before he could do so she hugged him to signify things were okay.

Sokka was examining the explosion still confused as to why the plan didn't work. Running his finger across the black soot he made his thoughts clear by saying "I don't get it. That firebending looked as strong as any firebending I've seen."

"It was good ingenuity though son." Rex said putting his hand on his shoulder.

A moment passed as Katara suddenly was overcome with excitement "Sokka, you're a genius!"

Aang confused responded "Wait. How is Sokka a genius? His plan didn't even work."

"Come on Aang. Let her dream." Sokka pleasently replied.

"And it'll only be a dream." Sabine piped up.

"You're right. Sokka's plan didn't work. But it looks like it did." Katara responded

"Did the definition of genius change over the last hundred years?" Aang dubiously responded

Katara grasped her chin, slyly grinning toward Aang. Sabine and Hera seemed to catch on as did Rex.

Time passed once again as the Fire Sages wee now running toward Shyu in front of the door as he was leading them there "Come quickly! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!"

"How did he get in?" The Great Fire Sage asked surprised

"I don't know. But look at the scorch marks!" Shyu responded "And down there!" He added pointing to a shadow that was visible at the bottom of the door.

"He's inside! Open the doors, immediately! Before he contacts Avatar Roku!" The Great Fire Sage ordered

Aang quickly slid into position behind a nearby column as the five sages firebended the doors locks open. As the door opened, a sooty Momo was revealed sitting on the floor. Momo then sneezed, blowing the soot off himself.

"It's the Avatar's lemur. He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" The Great Fire Sage realised as Momo sprung into action, leaping atop the Great Fire Sage's head and clinging to his hat.

The Ghost Crew moved out from a corner as two of the Sages backed away fearfully at the sight of Zeb.

"What's the matter? Never seen a Lasat before?" Zeb threatned with a grin as he prepared to attack them.

Katara charged forward, pulling a nearby sage's tunic over his head to blind him. Sokka then grabbed the lower skirt of a sage's outfit, lifting it completely over his body to cover his face.

Shyu grabbing the last free sage quickly hauled him into his grip, pinning him "Now, Aang!"

A moment of silence passed by as Katara called to "Aang! Now's your chance!"

Zuko suddenly stepped out from behind column, gripping Aang from behind and pinning Aang's arms behind him. "The Avatar's coming with me!"

The captured sages quickly used their captors' surprise to reclaim the upper hand, pinning their captors down as Momo flew off with the Great Fire Sage's hat.

"Close the doors! Quickly!" The Great Fire Sage ordered before ducking from blaster fire by the Ghost Crew "And stop them!"

The Ghost crew fired on the Fire Sages ducking from each attack before they were each incapacitated with Kallus and his troops helping out.

Walking down steps, Aang glanced over his shoulders to see Sokka, the Ghost Crew and Katara being chained to a column. He quickly managed to break free, spinning behind Zuko to send him down the stairs with an airbending blast.

Aang was about run for Katara, The Ghost Crew and Sokka before the voice called out to him. _"Time is running out Aang."_

Katara having been chained up now noticed him coming toward her as she then turned her head toward the closing door. "Go!"

Aang having heard the same thing from the voice and now someone he trusts listened without hesitation as he turned to charge for the door guarded by two sages. He then leapt into the air to avoid the Great Fire Sage's fire punch. Aang quickly bounced off his hands from each of the two sage's heads before sailing through the door just as it closed.

"He made it!" Katara responded feeling satisfied

Everyone looked away as the door sealed with a blinding flash of white light. Inside, Aang was kneeling and looked up to a tall statue of Avatar Roku. A beam of red sunlight entered the room and struck a glistening red jewel held by the statue.

Aang standing there as it happened was naturally confused "The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku. So why isn't anything happening?"

Suddenly the voice was heard again _"Have patience Aang. Just wait."_

"By the way who are you?" Aang asked feeling confused as to why the voice was speaking to him all this time.

 _"A friend. You shall meet me soon." The voice responded._

Meanwhile outside the room Zuko and four sages were launching fire blasts into the door's locks as nothing happened.

Frustrated Zuko looked at them "Why isn't it working, it's sealed shut?"

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." The Great Fire Sage responded

Inside Aang however was feeling exasperated despite the voice's calm tone telling him things would be okay. Standing in the middle of the room, he was facing the statue trying to communicate "Why isn't anything happening? I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is airbending! Please Avatar Roku, talk to me!"

Roku's statue suddenly turned red as sunlight engulfed it. Its eyes began to glow white. Smoke began to fill the room. When the white smoke dissipated Avatar Roku was standing before him along with another man unfamiliar to Aang. They were on a mountaintop with only clouds visible below.

"It's good to see you Aang. What took you so long?" Roku asked him.

Aang respectfully placed a fist into his palm, bowing his head to the Avatar before him and the other man.

"Well done young one. We knew you would make it" The man responded.

"You're the voice who guided me here?" Aang responded.

"Yes. Avatar Roku wanted to make sure you were coming here safely. You seek to find your friends the two Jedi Ezra Bridger and Caleb Dune?" The man asked

"Yeah. But I don't know anyone named Caleb. I'm looking for Kanan." Aang responded confused.

"Caleb is Kanan. He changed his name." The man responded.

"Why?" Aang asked confused as to why Kanan did so.

"To escape his past. Something you are familiar with" The man responded as Roku looked at him and then to Aang as the man continued. "They are safe if you are wondering. They are seeking their own guidance and knowledge. When they are ready you shall meet them again. It was not Hei-Bei who brought them to the Spirit World. It was the will of the Force."

"When we learned the Jedi were accompaning you I knew I had to call upon an old friend to help make sure you safely made your way here. History is as they say repeating itself." Roku said with fondness for the past even though there was danger coming.

"You're a Jedi?" Aang asked in surprise turning to the man "What's your name?"

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn." Qui-Gon responded.

Outside the room Zuko firmly turned to Shyu, who was kneeling before him with his hands behind his back. "Why did you help the Avatar?"

Shyu despite his predicament would not forget his duty as he sadly and proudly proclaimed "Because it was once the sages' duty. It is still our duty."

Suddenly a sound of clapping was heard interrupting interrogation as Zhao suddenly approached with six firebender guards "What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand, when you explain why you betrayed him."

The Great Fire Sage placed his palms together as he bowed his head forward "Commander Zhao."

"And Prince Zuko. It was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn't work." Zhao responded as he looked to Kallus and the Rebels "I don't believe we've been formally introduced."

Kallus stepped forward as he reluctantly shook Zhao's hand "I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bereau. These are my Storm Troopers."

"I had heard something from High Command that the Fire Nation had made new allies called the Galactic Empire." Zhao responded having been alerted to Konstantine and Tarkin's arrival at the Palace. "However it would be wise if you allied with me and not this traitor. Otherwise I would have to arrest you as well."

"The Prince is who I met when the alliance was informally made before members of Imperial High Command arrived to affirm the alliance. I feel I should honour my first agreement." Kallus said not wanting to submit to this man thinking he was untrustwordy.

The Rebels were needless to say a little surprised at Kallus's response knowing him only as a guy with no honour. Zeb especially was surprised.

"So be it" Zhao responded as he walked over to the Rebels and looked at Hera as he touched her face "You must be the Avatar's new allies? Members of a Rebel cell attempting to take down this Empire? Your attempts will get you nowhere."

"We've faced and heard worse." Hera responded unafraid "Bring your ship to meet mine and we'll have another battle."

Zhao gave a smug smile "So you were the commander of that fight? Impressive flying. Most impressive. And your friends here were fine shooters. What a waste."

Zuko scowled sharply at Zhao. Firebenders then stepped behind him, seizing his arms as a couple then went up to Kallus grabbing him as well "Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased."

Zuko strained against his captor as he, snapped at Zhao. "You're too late, Zhao! The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter." Zhao responded as he grinned confidently "Sooner or later, he has to come out."

Katara and Sokka each shared a worried glance as the Ghost crew shared their sentiment.

Suddenly however they were interrupted by the arrival of the Inquisitors as the Seventh Sister piped up "Perhaps we can try to open the door?"

Zhao looked over at Kallus before looking at the Inquisitors again "I take it you're with them?"

"Yes. But our task is less about with dealing with these pests. We're here to deal with the Jedi and to gain the knowledge from inside." The Seventh Sister responded.

"Jedi?" Zhao said to himself intrigued as he then changed his tone "Very well then. The floor is yours."

The Inquisitors then stepped forward as they began to use the Force to open the door which seemed to rumble as the temple itself began to collapse.

Inside Ezra's vision Ezra looked up to see the crumbling stones. "What's happening?"

"Found you the enemy has." Yoda responded in a worrying tone.

Meanwhile in Kanan's vision he was continuing his fight against the Sentinel guards as he strained against them. Eventually one managed to jump and kick him into a wall as they began to feel the crumbling wall as well.

"Even now, the servants of the dark side come for your apprentice and the Avatar. You cannot fight forever." The Sentinel Guard tried to reason as he and the two guards surrounded Kanan.

Kanan sighed realising what he was saying "You're right. I can't protect Ezra forever. Not even from himself. All I can do is what I've done, train him the best I could."

The Sentinel Guard raised his lightsaber looking as if he was about to strike Kanan down. Kanan then closed his eyes accepting possible death.

Meanwhile on the mountain Roku and Qui-Gon were still speaking to Aang as Roku voiced his reasons for why he contacted Aang "I have something very important to tell you, Aang. That is why, when you were in the Spirit World, I sent my dragon to find you."

Aang interested, curiously responded "Is it about that vision? The one of the comet?"

"Yes." Roku answered

"What does it mean?" Aang asked

Roku then began to explain "One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozin used that comet to begin the War. He and his firebending army harnessed its incredible power, and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations."

"So the comet made them stronger?" Aang asked

"Yes. Stronger than you could even imagine." Roku responded.

"But that happened a hundred years ago. What does the comet have to do with the War now?" Aang asked confused

"The past as Roku said Aang has a way of repeating itself." Qui-Gon added

Roku nodded agreeing with him as he looked at Aang "Listen carefully. Sozin's Comet will return by the end of the summer, and Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the War, once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang. You must defeat the Fire Lord, before the comet arrives."

"But I haven't even started learning waterbending! Not to mention earth and fire!" Aang countered anxiously.

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end." Roku responded

Qui-Gon bent down to Aang so that he was at his face level, putting his hand on his shoulder as he tried to calm Aang who was shocked upon hearing what he heard "I once told someone Aang that training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge. And even if you do it's a hard life. Being the Avatar from what I learned is no different. As the Avatar you will have many responsibilties. Safety for your friends as well as the world. Asking you to save the entire world is most certainly not easy. The boy I knew had a similar destiny and was led down a dark path. But I believe there is still hope for him. Just as I believe there is hope for you."

Aang didn't respond feeling unsure about what to say.

Outside the room Firebenders, including Zhao and his crew, circled around the door's perimeter, assuming a firebending form. They all began to wait patiently for the door to open as the Inquisitors continued to use the Force on the door.

"When those doors open," Zhao calmly began before shouting "Unleash all your firepower!"

Katara was naturally worried by these turn of events "How's Aang gonna make it out of this?"

Sokka feeling equally troubled began to question their chances "How are we gonna make it out of this?"

"We all have a bad feeling about this kid." Zeb responded before suddenly someone entered the room.

"That room is sacred. And only one person can enter there. You are all not allowed." Ahsoka responded as she unleashed her lightsabers ready to fight.

Hera smiled upon seeing her friend thankful she was here with Rex also sharing her sentiments.

Zhao however smugly examined her with interest "Another Jedi. I never thought I would meet your kind again."

Ahsoka didn't respond to his comment as she turned to face the Inquisitors "Step away. Now."

The Inquisitors stopped pulling on the door as the temple still continued to collapse around them due to them causing the damage as they both engaged Ahsoka in battle.

Inside Kanan's vision, the Sentinel raised his lightsaber down. Kanan opened his eyes however as he saw the Sentinel raising the lightsaber over his shoulder to signify he was being knighted "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, Kanan Jarrus, you may rise."

Kanan rose to his feet confused as he walked up to the Sentinel as the others stood there with the walls continuing to crumble "Wait, what does this mean?"

The Sentinel turned to face him as he took off his helmet revealing the face of his former enemy the Grand Inquisitor "It means you are what I once was. A knight of the Jedi Order."

Kanan didn't have time to react as the walls continued to crumble as the Sentinel pointed to the door "The temple is falling. Go. Roku and I will delay the enemy."

"Roku? Aang's previous life?" Kanan asked confused

"Once you leave that door you shall return to join the others in the temple. As will your apprentice." The Sentinel answered.

Kanan giving him a nod quickly ran towards the door as he exited the room.

Inside Ezra's vision he was still unconvinced about Yoda's claims "Yeah, but Master Yoda, how are we supposed to win if we don't fight back?"

"Win?" Yoda responded as he chuckled "Win, hmm. How Jedi choose to win, the question is."

"We already chose. We're going to fight." Ezra responded

Knowing he wouldn't listen Yoda responded with a sigh as he revealed to him a name "Find Malachor."

"Malachor? Who's Malachor?" Ezra asked as the walls continued to crumble as suddenly Ezra appeared in the temple room "Master Yoda? Master Yoda!"

Kanan suddenly ran into the room as he saw Ezra on the floor "Ezra!"

Ezra looked up to see his master as he got up and then saw they were inside the room with everyone else as Hera saw them as she happily responded "Kanan, Ezra."

Ahsoka broke out of her fight with the Inquisitors for a moment after knocking them back as she saw Kanan and Ezra grateful they were alive.

"Ahsoka, Kanan, Guys you won't believe what I -" Ezra began before he was interupted

"Tell us later!" Kanan butted in knowing that everyone needed to be rescued.

Deciding to forgo their fight with Ahsoka the Inquisitors returned to trying to bring down the door "The secrets of this temple will be ours."

On the mountain Aang despite Qui-Gon's words was still terrified "What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?"

"I know you can do it Aang." Roku responded confidently "For you have done it before."

Aang's face then changed as he smiled upon realising what he meant.

"The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways, for now." Roku revealed knowing time was running out.

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?" Aang asked him.

"I am a part of you. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way." Roku responded.

"And I in time shall return to speak with you as well. Kanan and Ezra will be here for you in the mean time. But be careful of Darth Vader." Qui-Gon said giving a warning.

"Darth Vader?" Aang asked feeling overcome with fear upon hearing that name "The Sith Lord they told me about?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon responded "In time you will face him. But that is still a long time away. Continue your training to master your abilites and when that time comes you will be able to face him and I shall be there to tell you everything."

"Everything?" Aang asked confused as he saw Qui-Gon nod but not respond. Realising he wasn't going to tell him anything about Vader he decided to ask how he knew Roku "But one thing is bugging me Master Qui-Gon. How do you know Roku? Did you enter through the blackhole too?"

Qui-Gon shared a look with Roku before responding "It may have appeared to be a blackhole Aang but it wasn't. It was known as the Gate. The bridge between the Unknown Regions and the region of space your planet and others reside in. Otherspace. But to answer your question Roku and I met a long time ago while I was on a journey of my own. But as I said. I shall tell you another day. Now you must go."

"Qui-Gon is right" Roku said as he closed his eyes, providing Aang a vision of Fire Navy ships surrounding the island and also what was happening outside the room "A great danger awaits you at the temple." He then provides a vision of the Sentinel Guards "The Force is already sending it's agents to help. I can help you face the threat. But only if you are ready."

Aang's eyes and arrows began to glow as he responded "I'm ready."

Outside the guards were continuing to surround the door while the Inquisitors were pulling at the door. The door suddenly began to glow bright white once again, the force sending the Inquisitors back onto the ground. Smoke streams began to come through into the room. The door then unlocked itself, beginning to open. As it opened, a blinding white light forced all present to look away as the two Inquisitors got up regaining their bearings angered by their defeat.

"Ready ..." Zhao ordered as the light faded, revealing a pair of glowing white eyes in the darkness.

Sokka struggled against his chains while the Ghost crew continued to look on, Kanan and Ezra and Ahsoka having been unable to rescue them due to being held down by the Firebenders. Katara seeing what was happening became overcome with terror as she tried calling out to Aang "No! Aang!"

"Fire!" Zhao ordered as he and his guards cooperated in blasting fire onto the unseen target. The wall of fire amassed, circling its new host as Avatar Roku eyes were now aglow, being revealed behind the flames, untouched. Zhao was naturally shocked and horror-stricken by this unexpected turn with the Inquisitors sharing his surprise and amazement.

Shyu however responded in awe "Avatar Roku ..."

"He is indeed powerful." Ahsoka responded sensing his power Kanan and Ezra shared her sentiments.

Avatar Roku quickly began to draw the circling fire together in one motion, sending it forward in one powerful wave that seared the room, blasting the offenders off their feet and melting the chains binding Katara, The Ghost Crew, Sokka, Shyu, Kallus and Zuko with precision. The blast had also managed to affect the temple outside having destroyed the outer wall. The ghostly Avatar Roku, then turned his glowing glare upon the offending sages. The sages quickly began to panic, all turning to run from his wrath.

"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!" Shyu implored

"Not without Aang!" Katara replied

Roku then knelt into a forward strike, melting the floor with a molten firebending trail. He then steadily lifted his hand, causing the stream of lava below to erupt into maddened explosions. The lava then began to soar through the temple, tearing it apart.

Zhao and his firebenders had quickly begun fleeing for the temple's exit with the Inquisitors following suit before suddenly the lights began to dim.

"What is this trickery?!" Zhao asked already annoyed over how the events had turned not wanting to be delayed in his escape.

The Inquisitors were surprised as they found themselves and Zhao being surrounded by the Temple Guards who ignited their lightsabers serving as the only light now in the temple. What surprised them the most was the face of their leader.

"Grand Inquisitor?" The Fifth Brother asked surprised and also horrified upon seeing the face of the former leader of the Inquisitorius.

"It's like a parade in here that everyone was invited too somehow!" Zhao yelled not caring for this illusion "Eliminate them!"

The Inquisitors and the Firebenders tried to face off the surrounding Temple Guards. As they came in closer the light suddenly engulfed around them, with the outcome of their survival unclear.

Katara and Sokka huddled together, arm-in-arm, behind a column. Sokka knelt over his sister, protecting her in a brotherly fashion. Kanan was doing the same thing with Hera while Sabine, Zeb, Rex and Ezra were making sure they were alll safe with Ahsoka standing guard.

The destruction then began to cease momentarily as Roku lowered his hands, exhaling soundly. The solstice' beam of sunlight was then shown leaving his statue, its eyes no longer glowing. As this began to happen all smoke in the room drew in upon Avatar Roku, his form disappearing to leave behind a weary Aang.

Aang sighed weakly and dropped to his knees. Sokka and Katara then approached Aang's sides, supportively lifting him back to his feet as Sokka told him "We got your back."

"Always" Kanan added as Zeb and Rex went to help out.

"Thanks." Aang replied weakly "Where's Shyu?"

Katara continued walking away with Sokka, Zeb and Rex helping Aang "I don't know."

The temple then began to lean, due to the destruction caused. Aang, the Ghost crew, Katara and Sokka stared in horror upon seeing the stairwell leading to the exit filled with lava.

Kanan running then noticed the only the only exit, the hole in the wall Roku had created. "Up ahead the way out! Come on!"

As Ahsoka continued running she suddenly stopped as she sensed a familiar presence. She then looked back to see Yoda sitting there as he gave her a wave. Looking back at him with a smile she continued running with the others.

By the time they got to the exit however they found there was no escaping, as they were on the top level of the temple.

Katara, Sokka and Aang suddenly gasped in surprise as they notice Appa and Momo swiftly closing in. They quickly ran out of the temple, leaping into Appa's saddle. Hera then saw the Ghost flying in as she smiled realising Chopper had come back for them. She knew her droid wouldn't let her down. Despite his grumpiness he did care deep down.

The Ghost crew then jumped onto the open ramp as the ship flew down to them as they then entered the ship, Hera quickly entered the cockpit and took over the controls.

"Thanks buddy." Hera responded to her droid as he made sounds of approval and rolled away.

The trio were now flying away on Appa, gazing back at the destruction of the Temple with the Ghost following behind. Momo then popped up wearing the Great Fire Sage's hat.

Inside the Ghost Ezra was walking around feeling grateful to be out of the Spirit World "Well it's good to be back. But I've gotta go somewhere"

"Say no more" Sabine said looking at him with a hint of disgust thinking he had to use the refresher like Sokka did when he came out.

Ezra however looked at her confused as she walked away to her room as Zeb walked up to him "I'm just going back to my room. It feels like I haven't slept in forever. What does she think I'm doing?"

"Best you don't ask." Zeb said with an awkward chuckle as he left Ezra who then returned alone to his room. Ezra sat on his bed thinking over Yoda's words before realising Kanan and Ahsoka had entered the room.

"You said you saw something in your own vision in the Spirit World. What was it?" Kanan asked

"I saw Master Yoda -" Ezra began

"Saw him? What did he say?" Kanan asked in surprise

"He said to find Malachor." Ezra answered as he saw the two share an uneasy look "Who's Malachor?"

"Malachor isn't a person. It's a place." Ahsoka answered her tone indicating disgust and worry.

Ezra didn't know what they were talking about but considering they sounded afraid and a little angry wherever Malachor was it didn't sound friendly. "So should we go? I mean we can't leave Aang but Master Yoda said we should go?"

"You can remain with Aang for now. I must investigate a few more things and contact the fleet so that they know you're all okay." Ahsoka responded "When the time is right. We'll go to Malachor."

"I understand." Ezra responded although he still sounded unsure and dejected at the prospect of waiting on finding the knowledge to stop Vader and his Inquisitors.

Kanan and Ahsoka then left Ezra's room and entered the hallway as Kanan turned to her "You're leaving then?"

"Yes." Ahsoka responded "I will be back though. I promise. In the mean time I'm going to need a ship since the one Rex and I took got left behind."

"Take the Phantom." Kanan said as she walked away before he turned to her "Just make sure it's okay? Hera will probably be mad if it's lost."

Ahsoka smiled as she seemed unphased "I will. But if I do. She'll understand."

Ahsoka then left and headed to where the Phantom was being kept as Rex walked up behind Kanan.

"So I take it you're staying with us now?" Kanan asked.

"Like I told Aang. I'm here to help." Rex responded.

"Thanks." Kanan replied thanking the Clone who he now regarded as a friend.

Meanwhile outside the temple, Zhao having escaped and watched the bison and ship fly away was naturally angered as he turned snapping at the Sages. "No Prince, no Avatar! No Rebels or Jedi! Apparently, the only thing I do have is five traitors!"

"But Commander! Only Shyu helped the Avatar." The Great Fire Sage said interjecting

"Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you are all guilty!" Zhao responded coldly as he ordered "Take them to the prison hold!"

Before anyone could move however he saw the Inquisitors looking over the damaged temple as he looked at them confused "What are you two doing? I have a good mind to throw you two in as well for your failure with that door."

"That will not be necessary." An ominous voice sounded as suddenly Darth Vader arrived stepping out of his ship.

The two Inquisitors bowed while the Fire Sages became overcome with fear. Zhao however was annoyed that another person had shown up unannounced.

"My master will be most pleased with this discovery." Darth Vader responded upon seeing the temple which despite the temple's destruction there was still a possibility something from it could be salvaged

"Lord Vader. The Jedi are growing in their power." The Fifth Brother responded feeling uneasy at what he saw

"As is the Avatar." The Seventh Sister added agreeing with him.

"It will be their undoing." Darth Vader responded simply not feeling threatened by their power.

"I take it you're the one who is in charge of the Empire?" Zhao asked walking up to Vader.

"The Emperor is the ruler of the Galactic Empire. But in the alliance between the Fire Nation and the Empire you shall answer to me." Darth Vader ordered him.

"Very well then. Carry on Lord Vader." Zhao responded as he went to his ship with the captured Sages and left the temple in his ship.

Now alone Vader spoke with the Inquisitors privately "I sensed a presence here. It was her wasn't it?"

"Yes. She arrived to protect the Jedi and the Avatar." The Seventh Sister responded.

"Should we hunt her down?" The Fifth Brother asked.

"Continue to track the Avatar and the Jedi. I shall keep watch over her." Darth Vader responded as he then returned to his ship with the Inquisitors returning to their one.

Meanwhile during the confusion of the attack Zuko had escaped with Kallus, his troopers having died in the temple's destruction. Now that they had escaped Zuko lowered his telescope after spying with his telescope and watching Appa and the Ghost flying away. He then turned to the Agent who was with him responding with a simple "Thank you."

"For what?" Kallus asked confused

"For sticking with me." Zuko responded as they sailed off in his vessel as Kallus remained silent.

Night time eventually fell. Appa was now flying through the clouds. Aang was now mourning with his head hung. Katara and Sokka stood and approached their friend, kneeling behind him to support him. Katara then puts her hand around Aang's shoulders in comfort. Inside the Ghost most of the crew were asleep as Kanan watched this from the cockpit window while Hera continued to fly the ship as they headed to their next destination.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that's that chapter done. Admitedly this ended up being way longer than I thought probably down to the extra added dialogue and the juggling of various scenes and characters and their stories. I honestly am not sure if I handled the meshing of Shroud of Darkness and this one well in hindsight but I hope you enjoyed it and if you think there's a way for me to mesh the remaining Season 2 episodes minus the finale which will be done as it's own chapter later and the discovery of Chopper Base which will happen off screen then let me know.**

 **As for some of the stuff brought up in this chapter we now have Rex joining the crew with Ahsoka off doing her own thing. I know some of you probably would have wanted her to join permanently but Dave Filoni admits and I agree that Ahsoka is a supporting character and a mentor who only comes in when necessary and to use her too much at least for now will take away from the story of the other characters. Vader is the same way. So that's why she's going off on her own for now but she'll be back as will Vader in future chapters.**

 **I did actually plan to have Vader execute the Sages but then I remembered we see them later and are kind of important so I left them alive. But Vader will eventually execute people in future chapters so anyone waiting for him to fight will just have to wait.**

 **While I'm unsure if anyone besides the Inquisitors could see the vision of the Grand Inquisitor and the Temple Guards considering Jason Isaacs voiced both Zhao and the Grand Inquisitor I couldn't help but acknowledge that in someway by having Zhao be annoyed at the unwanted presence of his Darkside User counterpart. Same with Dee Bradley Baker having voiced Appa, Momo and Rex and as such Appa likes him immediately.**

 **In response to Roku and also the unexpected appearance of Qui-Gon which I hinted at in the last chapter like he said that'll be explored later. Now whether or not Roku would be alive long enough to meet Qui-Gon is something that you're kind of just going have to suspend your disbelief in how it matches with both timelines. And if you wondering how Zhao seemed to know about the Jedi it's also tied together with this.**

 **The Otherspace Qui-Gon refers to is sort of the closest thing to an alternate universe in Star Wars from the Legends world that I brought in here to explain how both the ATLA and Star Wars worlds became connected. The Gate was my own thing of the bridge between the worlds that the Rebels characters thought was a blackhole but it wasn't because a black hole despite some people debating more often not causes damage then sends someone to an alternate world. I kind of got tired of saying blackhole so I wanted to resolve that.**

 **Anyway I think that's everything for now but knowing me though there's probably something I forgot that I'll remember later. Hope you're all looking forward to m** **ore. This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


	8. The Waterbending Scroll

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since the last chapter. I've been kept busy by things I'd rather not talk about but now I'm back too it.** **To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Appa was flying in above the mountains with a few viewable trees, carrying Aang, Katara, Sokka, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Momo. Hera, Kanan, Rex and Chopper elected to stay on the Ghost which was flying nearby.

Aang was pacing around on Appa's saddle, breathing heavily which was agitating Sokka "Would you sit down?"

Aang turned around from his perch on Appa's head as he heard him continue "If we hit a bump, you'll go flying off. What's bugging you anyway?"

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives." Aang responded worriedly.

"Well, let's see. You pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you a hundred and twelve years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer." Sokka responded in a sarcastic amused tone while facing Aang.

Sabine then slapped him upside the head as she finished checking her blasters "You know he's going to have too one way or another. Don't joke about this."

"I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole. What am I gonna do?" Aang responded frightfully.

Katara grabbed Aang's arm in an effort to ease his concerns as he then sat down in front of her "Calm down, it's going to be okay. If you want, I can try to teach you some of the stuff I know."

"You'd do that?" Aang asked smiling at her.

Katara nodded as Ezra looked at them both almost as if he had a realisation "So why didn't you guys try this before?"

"I guess it never occurred to me but yeah we really should have" Katara said as she looked over the side of Appa's saddle. "We'll need to find a good source of water first though."

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in." Sokka responded grinning sarcastically.

On board the Ghost Hera thanks to Ahsoka's efforts was able to establish successful contact with Commander Sato and the fleet. Needless to say he was taking the information relatively well that Kanan and Hera were telling him while Rex sat back in a chair with his arms folded.

"Indeed this sounds troubling Captain Syndulla. A secret hundred year war unfolding and we were unaware? And this young boy you say is the key to ending it all?" Sato asked

Hera nodded as she continued "Ahsoka hasn't reported back to you?"

"She only reported that you wanted to establish contact and left on her own way again." Sato answered.

"These kids are heading to the North Pole so that Aang can learn water bending. However I get the feeling given Zuko and the Fire Nation's insistence along with the Empire it isn't going to go quite the way we want" Kanan said shaking his head in worry.

"You suspect there will be a battle?" Sato asked

Hera nodded her head answering for Kanan "It'll no doubt be the first of many. If there is any hope of ending this war we need to induct them into the Rebellion. And when they are ready we can allign the other nations and cities."

"This shall take some time Captain Syndulla. I shall speak to Senator Organa on this matter." Sato answered

"We understand" Hera said respectfully bowing her head as Sato's hologram form disappeared.

Rex got up from his chair as he gave his thoughts on the matter "I understand you want to help and believe me that's why I'm here. But considering the galaxy at large needs protection also I don't think we should be relying on pure hope more members of the Rebellion can come to our aid."

"We're not expecting every cell. It's going to take awhile for that to come to light" Hera responded "But if we can bring just Phoenix Squadron to strike a big blow to the Fire Nation then we'll be one step ahead of them."

The three of them were interrupted as Kanan's comm activated as he then heard Ezra's voice _"Hey guys we're stopping for a rest. Can you see where we're going?"_

Hera returned to the controls as Chopper then wheeled away. Needless to say Hera was surprised and also taken aback by the choice of location to stop at "Yeah we see it."

A few moments Aang, Katara, Sokka, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Momo were standing in front of a large waterfall and river. Meanwhile the Ghost was parked nearby as Hera, Kanan, Rex and Chopper stepped out to join everyone else.

Sokka was clearly annoyed at being proven wrong as he stood there frowning beside Aang and Katara's ecstatic faces. "Nice puddle."

Appa wasted no time in flying down into the river in creating a huge splash that soaked and almost knocked Momo off of the rock he was standing on, as he then turned over, and floated on his back. Chopper also swerved to avoid the water hitting him as he angrily raised his arms at Appa as Hera walked over and calmed him down as he then wheeled away.

Aang wasted no time in basking in the fun as he took off his shirt, smiling as he proceeded to run towards the water. "Yeah! Don't start without me, boy!"

"Remember the reason we're here." Katara responded somewhat blankly.

Aang quickly stopped short and looked at Katara. "Oh right. Time to practice waterbending." He then proceeded to quickly put his clothes back on.

"I think it's best Ezra and I watch how this plays out." Kanan said as Ezra nodded agreeing with him.

"I'll watch as well. I haven't got much of a chance to see this technique play out." Rex added

"Sabine and I will make sure our supplies in the ship are in order" Hera said as she decided everyone's roles "Sokka do you have the supplies for camp?"

"Yep" Sokka responded making sure.

"Well I guess that's it then" Hera responded

"Great." Sokka responded sarcastically "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Same applies to me." Zeb piped up.

"You guys could ... clean the gunk out of Appa's toes." Aang said as he handed Sokka and Zeb a branch with a bushel of leaves at the end each.

Sokka frowned and crossed his arms with Zeb sharing his sentiment "So, while you guys are playing in the water, we're supposed to be hard at work picking mud out of a giant bison's feet?"

Aang smiled as he responded somewhat cheerfully "Mud and bugs!"

"Okay. Come on Zeb. If we're lucky maybe we'll drown before we have to do any work" Sokka said taking the stick and walking over to Appa who was floating in the water.

"Karablast" Zeb muttered as he walked over with him.

"Make sure you dry off big guy. Last thing I needed is for you to touch my paint later" Sabine called out as she and Hera headed off to the ship.

Meanwhile Zuko's ship was sailing in the ocean making it's own way. In his own private room Kallus was sitting at a desk slowly but surely going through scrolls on the Fire Nation history and also scrolls that contained Fire Nation techniques. Needless to say while interesting to learn about this world at first he was beginning to grow weary and wonder how much more vast history there was?

Suddenly his hologram device beeped as the hologram images of Grand Moff Tarkin and Admiral Konstantine appeared before him "Governor Tarkin. Admiral Konstantine. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

 _"We're just checking in with you Agent Kallus." Tarkin responded simply although with Tarkin, Kallus knew not everything was a simple motive. "We trust all is going well in your aid of the Prince?"_

"The Rebels are continuing to allude us sadly as is the Avatar just as we get close to them" Kallus responded "The boy is stubborn but I feel he has potential to lead. If he returns with the Avatar I'm sure his father will be proud of him and be confident enough in vacating the throne for him someday."

 _Tarkin simply stood there with an unemotional expression while Konstantine stood there looking surprised by Kallus's admiration for the young man. Tarkin knew full well the true details of Zuko's banishment from his discussions with Ozai. He knew the man's character and that he wasn't as fond of his son as Kallus believed he could be if he simply returned with the Avatar as he sent him to do years ago._

 _"Well you should be lucky you found yourself saddled with him Kallus. He's stubborn and headstrong but he seems from your report like someone you could tame with the right discipline. You wouldn't survive with the other one." Konstantine informed cryptically shuddering as he thought of that 'someone else.'_

Kallus raised his eyebrow genuinely confused and interested by Konstantine's remark "Other one?" Before anything more could be said he felt the boat slightly moving "Seems like someone is changing course."

 _"We shall check in again soon then." Tarkin responded as his and Konstantine's holograms faded away._

Kallus quickly got up and left his room as he arrived on the deck, to see Zuko practicing firebending with his Lieutenant Lee as the boat suddenly turned with both being thrown to one side on their backs, with two nearby Storm Troopers falling overboard.

Zuko looked up as he glared at the tower. "Someone's changing our course."

Indeed Zuko was right as a crew member was steering the ship at the top of the boat. Kallus quickly arrived as Zuko followed behind him storming in, yelling. "What is the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"

Iroh and the rest of the crew were playing Pai Sho behind them as Iroh piped up scratching his beard "Actually, someone did. I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" Zuko asked

"Even more urgent. It seems, I-" Iron said as he rubbed his forehead in stress "-I have lost my lotus tile." He then moved a piece of his across the Pai Sho board.

"Lotus tile?" Zuko asked confused

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ." Iroh answered

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" Zuko asked in disbelief

"I share the Prince's confusion. What exactly is the importance of this tile?" Kallus asked

"See, you, like most people, underestimate it's value which Agent Kallus I can assure is importat." Iroh responded "Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they will have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life."

Zuko proceeded to breathe fire up at the ceiling in anger as Iroh smiled "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."

The room quickly filled with smoke of Zuko's outburst, clouding the everyone from view.

* * *

Meanwhile Appa was floating in the river happy and content. Sokka and Zeb were standing on his stomach and brushing in between his toes with the branches.

"Yeah, don't get too happy. You've got to do me next." Sokka responded sarcastically as Appa moaned happily.

Appa suddenlly bellowed which was enough to send Zeb falling off and into the water. Quickly rose up and spit the water out as he looked at the bison in anger "Lousy bison! If you do that again I'll sacrifice you to a Jaloopa!"

"A what?" Sokka asked confused.

"Big monster. They're big fans of me. You wouldn't want to cross one kid." Zeb said as he swam back up and joined him again.

Katara, Kanan, Ezra, Rex and Aang were by the shore as Katara began to explain a move to Aang. "This is a pretty basic move, but is still took me months to perfect. So don't get frustrated if you don't get it right away." She then proceeded to move her hands back and forth and make small waves in the water, as Aang looked up smiling. "Just push and pull the water like this. The key is getting the wrist movement right."

Aang proceeded to stand up and do the hand movements Katara was doing, but nothing seemed to be happening yet. "Like this?"

"That's almost right." Katara responded kindly "If you keep practicing I'm sure eventually—"

"Hey, I'm bending it already!" Aang interrupted as he was suddenly shown to have made much bigger waves than Katara's on his first try.

"Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly. It took me two months to learn that move." Katara responded surprised.

"Well, you had to figure it all on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher." Aang responded shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks." Katara responded smiling.

"Well this is great. If you're getting it this fast we should be done in no time." Ezra said feeling happy for Aang.

"It's just the one move Ezra. You got some things right on your first go but you're still not managing the Jedi Mind trick." Kanan said reminding him.

"Don't remind me. It's one of the most useful and I can't do it." Ezra muttered.

"So, what's next?" Aang asked eager to learn more.

"This is a more difficult move. I call it streaming the water." Katara responded as she moved her hands and raised a stream of water from the river into the air and moved it around. "It's harder than it looks, so don't be disappointed if-"

She was interrupted again however as Aang was already controlling a stream of water, moving it around and above his body and neatly coiling it back into the river, much to Katara's dismay.

"Nice work." Katara responded with a frown frown "Though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary."

"Sorry." Aang responded as he became excited. "Well, don't stop now! Keep 'em coming!"

Katara looked up as she sadly responded "Well I kind of know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big, powerful wave."

She then moved her hands up, shaking, and started to get a big mass of water to rise out of the river, but it ended up popping before forming into anything substantial.

"So, like this?" Aang asked as he raised his hands and created a massive wave that towered over their heads.

Sokka and Zeb meanwhile were still working on cleaning up Appa. Sokka then looked up and stared at Aang's wave crashing toward him in fear as Zeb suddenly noticed it too "Aang?!"

"Blast it kid put it away before-" Zeb tried to call before the wave threw Sokka and Zeb off into the water. Both raised their heads slowly out, clearly annoyed. Zeb glared at Ezra who was laughing at his predicament.

"Looks like I got the hang of that move!" Aang responded with an enthusiastic smile "What else do you got?"

Katara however was noticeably angry at Aang's quick success which Kanan and Rex noticed but decided not to say anything "That's enough practicing for today."

"Yeah, I'll say!" Sokka responded his head still sticking out of the water as he pointed to the left to a group of bags floating away "You just 'practiced' our supplies down the river."

"Uh, sorry." Aang responded looking guilty as he smiled worriedly "I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff."

"My life was hard enough when you were just an airbender." Sokka said as he sunk back underwater. Zeb meanwhile got out as he shook off his wet fur.

"Well at least you don't have to take a bath now." Ezra responded smugly.

"Do you want to be next for one?" Zeb threatened as Ezra didn't responded "Didn't think so."

Hera and Sabine stepped out of the Ghost as Hera told them their situation "Well we only some rations left from our own ship and the little that Rex and Ahsoka brought us. If we're lucky they'll last us a few days unless we go to a market now and stock up. We'll carry the extra while Sokka will continue to carry the absolute neccessities at the moment"

"I guess it's disguise time then?" Zeb asked annoyed.

Hera nodded as she threw him a cloak to put on as she put one on herself.

A short time later Katara, Sokka, The Ghost Crew minus Chopper and Aang were walking through the streets of a city market and port. Many armed men were staring at the group some confused by some of the Ghost Crew's attire not noticing Hera and Zeb's faces underneath. Sokka and Katara were noticeably looking nervous while Aang looked around in wonder.

Ezra was ready to make a leave from the group. Being in a place like this reminded him of Lothal. It should be easy to find someone to deal with as Kanan noticed him "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check around. Maybe make a deal or so. This place seems like Lothal. I know the local market type." Ezra responded with a confident smile.

"You mean steal?" Sabine said raising her eyebrow having taken off her helmet

"Hey I don't do that anymore" Ezra said defending himself "And I only did with the Empire. I never squandered a citizen out of their money or food. Unless they weren't a good person."

"Just be careful" Kanan said as Ezra headed off into the town.

Sabine and Zeb didn't need to hear Kanan's next words as Sabine responded "Come on. Let's go and see if we can afford trouble for one day."

"That would be a miracle." Zeb said hopeful as the two left leaving Hera and Kanan alone, Rex having separated to go his own way as well.

Rex was in a shop overlooking various clothes and hats as he picked through them picking up a fedora and then a hat with a grey centre and a green tint as he put it on.

"That hat comes with it's own survival gear" the shop keeper said as he pulled out an outfit which Rex felt would be good for blending into surroundings on a green environment.

"Camo gear. Impressive." Rex responded "You don't take Credits I'm assuming?"

The shop keeper took Rex's money and gazed at it as he began to remember and recognise the man. The shopkeeper was old his memory not as good as it used to be and similar to Rex his skin was tan and he also had a beard. His head was bald and he noticeably had a tattoo that was fading away to time, his voice also being similar to Rex's "I'll take them."

Rex took the clothes as he walked away "Much appreciated. Soldier."

The shopkeeper stood back a little bit surprised as Rex gave him a salute. The two exchanged knowing smiles as Rex walked away and said to himself _"Glad to see you made it Jesse."_

The shopkeeper actually former Clone Trooper Jesse somehow having found his way here smiled as he returned to his duties and said to himself almost as if he heard him _"You too Captain."_

Meanwhile Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were finishing up with a guy as they returned to Kanan and Hera as she asked "What did you get?"

"We exchanged currency and needless to say while they weren't sure what to make of credits they took them so we got some pieces back" Sabine said "Although I don't know how much good they'll do."

"Well he seemed to like my way of negotiating so it proves my point." Ezra responded

"Yeah but if we had Imperials here your point would end with disaster striking" Zeb reminded him "Just as well. I'd be ready to bust some bucket heads and am itching for a fight right about now"

The group quickly joined Katara and Aang as Sokka was now making his way back from alleyway with a bag over his shoulders "We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely."

"Uh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!" Aang responded enthusiastically as he pulled out a white whistle that looked like a bison, as he took a huge breath and blew into it. It barely made sound.

"Well that was a whole load of nothing" Zeb said with a tone of annoyance.

Sokka pulled out his fingers from over his ears after expecting a loud noise. "Zeb is right. It doesn't even work." Aang then stopped blowing as Momo squawked at him. "See? Even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk."

"No offense Aang, but I'll hold our part of the money from now on." Katara responded with a kind tone as Aang handed her the two copper coins.

"I think we should combine." Hera said "Sabine give Katara the coins you got."

Sabine then handed Katara the coins which made their money go up a little bit.

Eventually the group made it to the other side of the port where a man was talking in front of his boat docked in the water, moving his hands and shouting excitedly. "Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!"

Sokka, The Ghost Crew, Katara, and Aang walked by as he proceeded to run up to them. "You there, I can see from your clothing that you're world-traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

Aang walked back to the man as he responded "Sure! What are curios?"

The shopkeeper named Oh looked confused as he proceeded to thinks. "I'm not entirely sure. But we got 'em!" He then put his hand on Aang's shoulder and smiled, walking him into the ship.

Inside the boat was housing strange collectibles which were lined up on shelves on the walls. Aang, the Ghost Crew, Katara, and Sokka walked in taken aback.

Aang looked up close at an item on a shelf, confused "Huh?"

Katara stared at an ornate monkey statue on one of the shelves eerily.

"Well that looks comforting" Sabine said seemingly sharing Katara's sentiment.

Suddenly standing in a dark doorway a Pirate Captain noticed Aang passing by with Momo on his back "I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur." He then walked into the light, an iguana parrot on his shoulder. "That beast would fetch me a hefty sum if you'd be interested in bartering." The iguana parrot squawked at them waiting for their response.

Aang noticing his tone was one of greed quickly grabbed Momo. "Momo's not for sale."

Oh began to peak under Zeb's cloak as he accidently pulled it off and cowered at his appearance as he moved away, Zeb growling at him.

"Now that's an interesting specimen. You'd make a fine court jester" The Pirate Captain said as he walked over to Zeb.

Suddenly Hera having discarded her own cloak raised her blaster at him "He's not for sale either. Same goes for me."

The Pirate Captain growled as he walked away from them both.

Katara walked over to a shelf where a number of scrolls were kept. She then grabbed one with the waterbending symbol on it and opened it to see lines of waterbending diagrams and writing.

"Look at this, Aang. It's a waterbending scroll!" Katara responded with a smile as Aang walked over. "Check out these crazy moves."

Aang turned to the captain, excited. "Where did you get a waterbending scroll?"

The Pirate captain sllammed his hand onto the scroll and pulled it away. "Let's just say I got it up North, at a most reasonable price, free." He then rolled the scroll back up and put it away back in its shelf.

Kanan didn't like the look of this man and neither did Hera. If either of them were betting people they'd wager he was a pirate or criminal of some kind like Hondo or Azmorigan.

Sokka seemed to share their sentiment as he turned around and looked at the captain from the other side of the room. "Wait a minute ... Sea loving traders, with suspiciously acquired merchandise," He then raised eyebrows, almost yelling. And pet reptile birds?" He then turned around to Oh, almost spitting in his face. "You guys are pirates!"

Oh put his arm around a terrified Sokka's shoulders. "We prefer to think of ourselves as 'high risk traders'."

"That's just what we need more pirates or criminals in our lives." Zeb groaned

"Had a run in with pirates before have you?" Oh asked having heard him

"We've had to deal with some people from time to time. But Hondo has helped us. You gotta give him that." Ezra responded sticking up for him.

"Only when it suits his benefit. Otherwise he's ready to run at the next opportunity" Sabine reminded him.

Katara was holding their copper pieces next to Aang, with the captain on the other side of the counter they were leaning on as she asked "So, how much for the, uh, traded scroll?"

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom." The Pirate Captain responded as his voice suddenly turned less serious. "Unless of course, you kids have two hundred gold pieces on you right now."

Aang turned around and whispered to Katara "I know how to deal with these guys, Katara. Pirates love to haggle." Katara dropped the final coins in his hand. "Watch and learn." Aang then walked over to the counter, leaned against it, and talked in a pirate voice. "Let's say to the price of, one copper piece!"

The Pirate captain however laughed hysterically in response "The price is two hundred gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare."

Aang still smirking and talking like a pirate continued to negotiate "Okay, two copper pieces!"

The Pirate captain was noticeably aggravated now "It's not as amusing the second time, boy!"

Katara whispered to Aang seeing the deal was going south "Aang, can we get out of here? I feel like we're getting weird looks."

"Aye, we be casting off now!" Aang responded as he walked away

Outside, Aang, The Ghost Crew Katara, and Sokka were walking off the boat and back down the street.

"What was that all about, Katara?" Aang asked confused

"Yeah, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection." Sokka responded too being confused.

"And how come Ezra didn't try to negotiate as well?" Sabine asked looking at him suspciously.

"I thought Aang was handling it pretty well" Ezra responded simply.

Zeb rolled his eyes as he looked away not buying it, a sentiment Sabine shared as well.

Katara held her arms as she responded in a worrying tone "I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here."

Kanan and Hera looked at each other sensing something was up. Kanan began to realise suddenly as back on the pirate ship Oh was running across the deck looking for them. "Hey you! Get back here!"

Aang calmly turned around "Well, well. Look who's come to their senses. Told you the haggling would pay off."

Suddenly, the group of armed pirates jump out of the boat and run to Aang, Katara, and Sokka, whispering menacingly and swinging their weapons.

Katara however was scared as she realised what was happening "I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us." She then proceeded to turn around and run while Aang and Sokka followed her as the pirates chased behind them.

"This way. Let's cut 'em off!" Oh ordered as half of the group ran down one street while the other proceeded to go down the one next to it which the Ghost Crew went down adopting a similar tactic.

Sokka turned a corner with Aang and Katara quickly stopping "Whoa!"

Katara managed to freeze a puddle behind them that a pirate proceeded to slip on.

On the other side Kanan and Ezra were running alongside each other with Sabine, Zeb, Rex and Hera providing cover fire.

"Come on Chopper pick up!" Hera responded as she tried calling her droid for assist.

The pirates were shot down one by one as Kanan and Ezra suddenly stopped and activating their lightsabers.

The surviving pirates stopped dead in their tracks transfixed by the light emitting from them.

"What are they?" One pirate asked

"I don't know but let's see how they match up against my sword" Another pirate confidently said as he ran up to Kanan and tried running his sword through Kanan's lightsaber only for it to break and be cut through with ease as he fell on Kanan's blade by mistake, impaling and killing him as Kanan then quickly pushed him off. He then proceeded to use the Force to send the remaining pirates flying away some to the ground others into nearby buildings.

Ezra then shot a stun blast from his saber into one of the pirates knocking him unconscious "Missed one."

"I was getting to him" Kanan responded as the two proceeded to escape and join with the Crew having gone up ahead of them.

Meanwhile nearby the cabbage merchant from before was with his cart of cabbages in an alleyway feeling peaceful and content. The mood was ruined however as Sokka, Katara, The Ghost Crew and Aang proceeded to run past him almost knocking his cart over. Aang managed to send a blast of wind that threw the cart into the group of pirates behind them. "

My cabbages! This place is worse than Omashu!" The Cabbage merchant angrily lamented as he suddenly saw one destroyed cabbage floating into his hand as he saw Ezra looking back at him.

"We're really sorry. This all just feels a little coincidental if you ask me." Ezra responded as he ran away "I hope your business flourishes so long as we're not there to ruin it unintentionally!"

After running for awhile a group of pirates proceeded to jump out of another street and chase Aang, Sokka, Katara, The Ghost Crew and Momo.

"I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives!" One pirate threatened

Oh and the pirates began to corner them in the dead end of a street as Oh proceeded to threaten them "Now, who gets to taste the steel of my blade first?"

"No thanks." Aang said as he spun hurled a blast of air at the pirates that sent them backward, and began to run toward them with his glider out. "Grab on tight!"

"Aang! I thought we were running away from the pirates!" Katara yelled as she jumped on to Aang's glider with Sokka as they then lifted off into the air

"Just hang on!" Aang responded as he flew over the pirates' heads and into the distance.

"And how are we supposed to get out of here?!" Zeb yelled as suddenly the Ghost arrived as Chopper wheeled out of it whirring and shaking.

The Ghost Crew then walked in as Zeb muttered "Late as usual."

The droid proceeded to shock his leg in response annoying him.

Hera then set up the controls as she then flew the ship away to follow Aang.

* * *

Sometime later the trio and Ghost Crew had made it back to their camp by the river and were now standing by the shore.

"I used to kind of look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible." Aang said putting his glider away.

"Believe me most criminals are terrible" Sabine said as she checked her blasters "Speaking from experience."

"I know." Katara said mischievously "That's why I took this." She then held out the waterbending scroll they saw in the shop.

"No way!" Aang responded surprised

"Isn't it great?" Katara responded in excited tone.

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up! You stole their waterbending scroll!" Sokka responded annoyed at her recklessness.

"I prefer to think of it as high risk trading." Katara jokingly replied

Aang then proceeded to laugh "Good one, Katara."

"I agree with Sokka. What you did was risky. You shouldn't have done that." Kanan said reprimanding her as Hera stood by him agreeing with him.

"Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a waterbender!" Katara said defending herself as she turned to Kanan "And didn't you guys steal all the time before?"

"We only stole from the Empire in order to give back what was lost to the less fortunate. As risky as some of our partnerships with people like Vizago and Hondo have been we've never truly been out to cheat them. If they lose anything it's their own unfortunate luck." Hera responded.

"Hera and Kanan are right. It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes." Sokka responded still being disappointed in her.

"These are real waterbending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn waterbending!" Katara said still feeling justified "Don't you guys at least want to see these moves in action."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to see a little bit." Ezra responded shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever." Sokka responded walking away.

"Well, what's done is done. We have it, we might as well learn from it." Aang said feeling they couldn't do anymore about it.

"Fine." Kanan said reluctantly

"Great. Let the lesson continue" Katara responded feeling hopeful that maybe now she'd learn something ahead of Aang.

Meanwhile Zuko and Iroh were now standing in the market place.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace." Iroh said feeling disappointed.

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko responded annoyed that their journey was delayed.

"Quite the contrary. I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for" Iroh responded as crew members and Storm Troopers began to walk past carrying Iroh's purchases." Is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!"

A crew member then walked past the two playing a tsungi horn.

"You bought a tsungi horn?" Zuko asked confused

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds." Iroh responded.

Zuko looked over as he saw Kallus walking away from a shop. "So what did you get?"

"I purchased these for you Prince Zuko. There was nothing there for myself I found interesting" Kallus said as he presented Zuko with a pair of swords and a mask

Zuko a little surprised by the gesture too them from Kallus as he looked at the mask "Thank you Agent Kallus."

Iroh smiled as he thought about what Kallus's words "Perhaps though Agent Kallus you could have bought a razer for yourself in case you ever wanted to shave those side burns?"

Kallus didn't respond to that remark. Iroh then noticed the ship and pointed to it "Oh, this place looks promising!"

The trio entered the room as Iroh noticed the monkey statue "Oh, that is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

"It would light up the room no doubt" Kallus muttered moving away from it as he looked through the various scrolls that Katara was looking at earlier.

Nearby Oh was informing the Pirate captain on their situation "We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with."

Zuko turned around overhearing them "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

Iroh turned around, making a face similar to the monkey's while Kallus put down the scrolls he was looking at.

Back at the camp Katara was looking at the scroll while the Ghost Crew sat around waiting to see what would happen next.

"I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours." Katara said as she gave it to Aang "Here, hold it open for me. The single water whip. Looks doable."

She then proceeded to attempt the move, but ended up hitting herself in the forehead. "Ow!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Sokka laughed

Katara not amused glared at Sokka. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but you deserved that." Sokka said turning to Aang "You've been duped; she's only interested in teaching herself."

Katara however was determined as she angrily responded "Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip."

"You need to have patience Katara. Calm yourself and focus on your energy. Feel the power around you" Kanan said trying to calm her.

Listening to him she then proceeded to try again, but only ends up hitting Momo instead, who screeches upon impact "Ugh, why can't I get this stupid move?"

"You'll get it." Aang responded feeling hopeful as Katara glared at him "You just gotta shift your weight through the stances." He then proceeded to try, doing it perfectly on the first try "There, see, the key to bending is—"

Katara however had enough as she proceeded to scream at him "Will you please shut your air hole? Believe it or not your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes! Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!"

"Katara there's no need for-" Rex tried to intervene

"Stay quiet grampa!" Katara yelled as Kanan walked up to her and put his hand in front of her.

"You want to get better I understand that. But you're not going to get better or help anyone with this attitude problem. No master will want to teach you like this." Kanan responded disappointed and angry with her.

"What do you know about Water bending?!" Katara responded "Jedi and water benders are completely different! You probably were never good at anyway given you couldn't save your master!"

Kanan stepped back a little bit as the Ghost Crew looked at her in shock, Ezra in particular being upset she'd say such a thing.

She then noticed this as well as Sokka glaring at her. "What?" She then looked back at Aang, who had tears in his eyes suddenly realising her mistake. "Oh my gosh, Aang, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. But you know what, it won't happen again" She then gave the scroll to Aang. "Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore."

"It's okay Katara." Aang replied.

Katara then turned to the Ghost Crew particularly Kanan and Rex "And I'm sorry for hurting you all as well. That comment Kanan I know was uncalled for."

Kanan put his hand on her shoulder "You acted out of character. It happens to us all. Just don't let the power consume you."

"What about Momo?" Sokka asked referring to their pet she harmed "He's the real victim here."

Katara then bendt down to pet Momo as he rubbed his hind end. "I'm sorry, Momo."

"And what about me?" Sokka asked trying to get more out of her "There was that time you—"

"No more apologies!" Katara responded feeling she made her point.

Sometime later a much smaller boat was being launched out of Zuko's ship. The boat and the pirate ship were now sailing down a river.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The Pirate Captain asked

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?" Zuko asked

"Mm-hm." The Pirate Captain responded

"Then they'll be on the water." Zuko correctly deduced.

Back at the camp Katara, Sokka, and Aang were sleeping by the campfire. The Ghost Crew were inside the ship sleeping away with Hera and Chopper sitting at the controls Hera sleeping her in chair with only Chopper making sure things were still running.

Confident she wouldn't be caught Katara quietly woke up and tok the scroll, sneaking away from the camp. However, when she turned around she ended up coming face-to-face with Momo, who started chattering at her.

"Shhh, Momo!" Katara whispered trying to calm him "Go back to sleep. Shh!"

She then moved over to stand by the river, attempting but failing to perfect the water whip, frustrated "Ugh, ugh, ugh! Shoot! Come on water, work with me here! Okay, what if I just, ow! Stupid scroll!"

Unbeknowsnt to her however the pirate captain and Zuko were observing her as she continued trying the move "Okay Katara, shift your weight through the stances."

However much to her annoyance she dropped the water again. She then overheard someone sneaking up on her as she turned around to see Ezra there. "Ezra?"

"I know the feeling of what you're going throigh" Ezra responded as he sat with her "I'm determined to learn more about the Force too. We've been trying to find a way to destroy Vader and his Inquisitors once and for all and ending the Sith. But to do that I still have a lot to learn. Kanan is a good master and I trust him."

"But I have no master. And Aang is the Avatar so maybe this just comes naturally for him. It's not fair." Katara responded as she looked at him with a solemn expression "All I ever wanted was to be a great waterbender. You don't know what that's like."

"Believe me I do know" Ezra said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll make it to the North Pole. I promise you I will help you find a master willing to teach you and Aang."

Katara gave a smile of appreciation liking the sound of that. Suddenly Katara heard the ship pulling up onto the river bank as she then turned to Ezra "Wait here."

She then proceeded to peak through the bushes to see what the noise was, and gasped upon seeing the pirates. She turned to run, but found herself grabbed by a pirate. "No! Let go of me!" She then quickly bent water up into the pirate's face, causing him to release her, as she then ran but found herself grabbed again on the wrists by Zuko.

Zuko glared at her as she looked frightfully at him. "I'll save you from the pirates."

A few moments later Katara was tied to a tree with Zuko standing in front of her. Ezra was carefully making his way through the bushes and watching them waiting for the right time to strike having figured out she wasn't coming back.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko said

Kallus then stepped out of the shadows with some Storm Troopers "Tell us also where the Rebels are and they will be secured a quick and painless capture."

Katara however was defiant as she furiously responded "Go jump in the river!"

"Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honor." Zuko explained as Katara jerked her head away from Zuko. "Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." He then held her mother's necklace around her neck.

"My mother's necklace!" Katara responded with a shock "How did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering." Zuko answered as he pointed at her "Tell me where he is."

"No!" Katara declared not budging.

"Enough of this necklace garbage! You promised a scroll!" The Pirate Captain responded having enough.

"I wonder how much this is worth ..." Zuko said as the pirates gasped as he proceeded to take it out and hold it over a fire in his hand. "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!"

"Fine." The Pirate Captain responded.

Before anyone could move however Ezra force pushed a group of pirates to the ground as he stepped out revealing himself "Oh we're leaving alright and we hope you don't follow."

"Hey it's that other boy. But what is that he's carrying?" The Pirate Captain asked with interest.

"It's a lightsaber. You're looking at one of the last remaining Jedi." Kallus answered "Capture him and take the lightsaber as a gift. I'm sure it would make a fine addition for your shop."

"I'm sure it would." The Pirate Captain responded with a grin "Get him boys!"

Ezra then proceeded to take on the Pirates defeating and killling some but ultimately he found himself out matched as a few managed to corner and grab him as the Pirate Captain then knocked him out.

"Tie him up with the girl" Zuko ordered "We'll question them both again in the morning.

The next morning at the campsite, Sokka was waking up as he noticed Katara was missing. "Huh? Where did she go?" Having a feeling he proceeded to look through the bag "I don't believe it."

Aang having woken up walked over yawning as he did so "What's wrong?"

"She took the scroll! She's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep-" Sokka said feeling angered before a pirate sudddenly threw a rope around his arms and dragged him forward. He then tried to roll away and charge at the pirate while another pirate proceeded to capture Aang in a net and drags him away.

"I got him, come on!" The Pirate said feeling satisfied.

"Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap? Ah!" Sokka cried before the pirate shot another net at Sokka and dragged him away too.

One of the pirates walked over to the Ghost and was about to enter before another pirate pulled him away "Come on. We don't have time to waste with big houses."

Knowing the coast was clear the Ghost Crew opened up the ship as they steppped out and saw the pirates leave with Aang and Sokka.

"So what's the plan?" Sabine asked

"We're going to have to ambush them." Hera said as she led them forward "Come on."

Meanwhile at the place where Zuko and the pirates were gathered, the pirates were now holding Aang and Sokka, who were tied up. Sokka struggled with the ropes in an effort to escape to no avail. Ezra was trying to break out and call upon the Force to escape.

"Nice work." Zuko responded.

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara responded feeling shame and guilt.

"No Katara, it isn't." Aang responded apologetically.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Iroh responded as Katara glared at him.

Zuko turned to the pirate captain "Give me the boy."

"You give us the scroll." The Pirate Captain responded.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka asked getting an idea.

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to turn us against each other!" Zuko responded

Pirate captain turned to Aang suddenly intrigued "Your friend is the Avatar?"

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll." Sokka responded "And that Jedi there is also quite rare. One of the last. If you killed him I'm sure the Empire would reward you more then they would Agent Sideburns over there."

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko yelled trying to shut Sokka up as Kallus glared at him.

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." Aang responded not sure what he was getting at.

"I'm just sayin' it's bad business sense. Think how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life." Sokka continued

Knowing he was right the Pirate captain turned to Zuko "Keep the scroll; we can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid."

The pirates turned to leave as Zuko called out to them "You'll regret breaking a deal with me."

Zuko and two of his soldiers proceeded to send a blast of fire at the pirates. The pirates jumped back as Oh quickly ran out, throwing smoke bombs and jumping into the cloud as a fight began to ensue.

Suddenly as the cloud began too disappear the other members of the Ghost Crew were revealed to have appeared during the confusion as they ambushed the Pirates.

Some of the soldiers ran to Sokka and Aang, who were struggling with their ropes, but were stopped by several pirates. Kanan used the force to send them flying back on their backs before freeing Ezra.

"This your doing?" Kanan asked

"No. I tried to save her." Ezra responded defending himself.

Momo quickly ran down the tree and freed Katara as she then thanked him "Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples."

She then proceeded to run and join the fight. Aang still lost in the smoke, wandered around as a thrown knife narrowly missed him and cut through his ropes. Zuko manages to find his way his way out of the smoke cloud as he hides the scroll behind his back. The Pirate Captain quickly noticed him as the two began to fight. The scroll ends up flying into the air being caught by Momo. The iguana parrot noticed him however as he then proceeded to hit Momo causing the scroll to fly back down to the ground.

The Ghost Crew continued fighting against the Pirates with many of them being shot down by Rex, Sabine, Hera and Zeb.

Kallus and some Storm Troopers quickly fired back as Zeb stepped up to knock the Troopers out as he then pulled out his bow rifle as Kallus did the same.

"Ready for another round?" Zeb asked

"Perhaps this time you fight without the boy's help" Kallus said remembering how Ezra saved him during their last fight.

The two then proceeded to engage in a duel.

A knife narrowly ends up missing Sokka's head, which he use to cuts the ropes on his hands as he called out to Aang "Aang, are you there?"

"I'm over here! Follow my voice!" Aang called

"Where? I can't find you!" Sokka called back.

"I'm right here!" Aang responded as he airbended the dust away, revealing the pirates surrounding him, and immediately proceeded to airbend it back around himself. "Never mind! I'll find you!"

Sokka then proceeded to climb out of the dust cloud on his hands and knees. Aang then vaulted over him in a full sprint. "Run!"

They then managed to find Katara, who was trying to push the pirate boat back into the water. "Katara, you're okay!"

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get outta here." Katara responded as they joined her in trying to push the boat, but find that they can't.

"We'd need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka responded.

"A team of rhinos, or two waterbenders." Aang responded knowing what they had to do.

Meanwhile the Ghost Crew made their way through the clouds of dust.

"What now?" Ezra responded "We can't leave without them."

"We're not." Hera responded as the Ghost suddenly arrived waiting for them as they then boarded it and took off in the air. "We'll try and meet them around at the river."

Hera looked out the window as she smiled upon noticing Aang and Katara pushing and pulling the water until the boat rose up.

"Everybody in!" Katara ordered

Iroh having noticed the commotion decided to try and break up the fight between the pirate captain and Zuko. "Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?"

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko responded ignoring him.

"It's no proverb!" Iroh responded as he pointed to Team Avatar who had hijacked the pirate ship.

"Bleeding hog monkeys!" The Pirate Captain cried as Zuko laughed while pointing at him. His laughter suddenly dissipated as the pirates proceeded to hijack his own boat.

"Hey! That's my boat!" Zuko angrily called as he went chasing after the hijacked boat.

"Maybe it should be a proverb ..." Iroh pondered

"C'mon, Uncle!" Zuko called as Iroh ran after Zuko.

Kallus having escaped during the confusion had made his way back to Zuko's main ship as he ordered his Troopers on board and the Soldiers to set sail "Proceed forward. I would hate to see you all be punished if the Prince finds that you didn't come to rescue him."

Back down the river Aang worriedly could notice the Pirates gaining on them "Sokka, can't you make it go any faster?"

"I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the Water Tribe!" Sokka responded as several of the pirates jump onto the ship, but were quickly swept away by Aang's waterbending. Determined, Katara proceeded to perform a perfect water whip to throw the last pirate off.

"Hey, you did the water whip!" Aang responded congratulating her

"I couldn't have done it without your help." Katara responded with a smile

Sokka held in place by two pirates didn't share their enthusiasm for now. "Would you two quit congratulating each other and help me out?"

Momo meanwhile was still being chased by the iguana parrot. He proceeded to fly up to the top mast and entangle the bird in the ship's flag.

Sokka was quickly thrown by one of the pirates to the ground.

"That's good ..." Oh trailed before Aang managed to land behind him, airbending him and the other pirate off the ship before jumping down to Sokka.

"Aang, look!" Katara respondde as she pointed to the ship which was headed toward a huge waterfall.

"Oh no ..." Aang said as Oh came up behind him with a knife. Aang quickly turned and tried to blow the bison whistle. Oh stood there confused as Sokka came up behind him and push him off the ship.

"Have you lost your mind? This is no time for flute practice!" Sokka responded as Katara and Aang stared in horror at the approaching waterfall.

"We can stop the boat! Aang, together, push and pull the water!" Katara responded as they both proceeded to create a small Whirlpool that stopped the boat. "It's working, it's slowing down! We're doing it!"

"But we have another problem." Sokka said as he pointed out Zuko's boat sailing straight toward their ship.

Suddenly however Zuko's boat was thrown off course as Hera proceeded to fire upon it causing it to explode and set fire. The Pirates scrambled for safety as some tried to jump over board for safety, some accidently falling and others dying on board.

"Hera!" Aang responded happy that the Ghost Crew came in time.

"She certainly took her time." Sokka bemoaned

"Yeah but she knows how to make an entrance and kick butt." Katara responded.

The crashing boat proceeded to ram into the ship. Sokka, Aang, and Katara then proceeded to jump down the waterfall and landed onto Appa who had arrived to rescue them, flying to safety as the Ghost covered their escape..

Aang held up the whistle confident in it's abilities "I knew a bison whistle would come in handy! Thanks Appa."

"Yeah, we owe you one." Sokka responded as Appa roared in appreciation. He then waved to the Ghost "And you guys too!"

Sometime later Zuko had caught up to them and ran to the cliff only to watch in horror at the fact that his boat had gone over the falls. "My boat!"

Iroh deciding to lighten the mood walked over to him as he chuckled "Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. That lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!"

Iroh had a big smile on his face only for Zuko to snatch the lotus tile and furiously throw it down the waterfall the tile hitting one of the surviving Pirates on the head.

Suddenly Zuko's main ship arrived as Kallus stood there waiting for them on the deck with some Fire Nation soldiers and Storm Troopers.

"Perhaps we should find a different route?" Kallus asked as the Prince glared up at him as he and Iroh boarded the ship.

Back with the group Appa was flying through the clouds. The Ghost Crew minus Hera and Chopper had joined them aboard Appa for now.

"Aang, I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger, I'm sorry." Katara responded

"That's okay Katara." Aang responded feeling no apologies were necessary.

"You're both good at what you can do and I think you'll become great Benders" Ezra responded

"And I think you'll become a great Jedi." Katara responded with a smile because you have a great teacher.

Kanan smiled as he sat there with his arms folded.

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway?" Katara asked

Sokka hed the scroll as he sarcastically asked "Is that really how you feel?"

"The scroll!" Katara responded

Sokka suddenly put his hand in front to keep Katara from grabbing it. "First, what did you learn?"

"Stealing is wrong." Katara responded as she snatched scroll "Unless it's from pirates."

Kanan shook his head deciding not to lecture as the other Ghost Crew members shrugged their shoulders.

Aang however laughed as he responded "Good one, Katara."

Meanwhile far away from the group the Inquisitors had made their way towards another Temple which seemed to be surrounded by people flying around.

"This temple is inhabited" The Fifth Brother responded surprised

"Yes. Quite interesting to see people flying about an abandoned Temple that don't seem to be Benders?" The Seventh Sister responded with a smile "Let's see who they really are"

The two Inquisitors then proceeded to head further towards the Temple wondering what new secrets that could await them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. Honestly this one was a little hard to write storywise just trying to find something for the Rebels characters to do in this episode and really I could have done better in that respect.**

 **I felt really nobody would appreciate Katara's attitude but given Kanan's role as a teacher he'd be the most annoyed and upset not wanting her to be tempted by any potential darkness inside her that we know later she has when she is taught Blood Bending. I also knew Ezra would be the one to meet her in the middle on the matter and resolve it.**

 **Given that Pirates are a main focus in this episode I was consulted on and I was tempted to have Hondo in this one show up but ultimately I found myself unable to write a scene to where it could make sense in how he would end up there even randomly given how not many people know of the Avatar's world existance at this moment in the Star Wars Galaxy. Rest assured though Hondo is one of my favourite Star Wars The Clone Wars/Rebels characters so he'll show up eventually. Just waiting for the right time.**

 **On the other hand though you're probably wondering how a Clone got there and made a life for himself? I guess you can say a transport somehow found itself passing through there. Really I debated about that one too but I decided to leave it in and you can decide whether you thought it was a good idea or not.**

 **The Clone Rex was talking too was Jesse by the way and the gear he gives him is the gear he'll have in Season 4 that the guy on Endor wears who Rex is rumoured to be recanonised as in the future. We'll just have to wait and see if that happens. Their exchange is one I felt was short and sweet and didn't need to spell everything out otherwise it would have just felt like I was stopping the story for it and if I do other small fan moments that's how I'll handle them. If you're also wondering why Kix wasn't there as like his partner running the shop or something then read up on the comic 'The Lost Treasure of Count Dooku' and you'll understand why.**

 **I don't remember if the show gave an origin for Zuko's Blue Spirit Mask and Swords but I decided to have Kallus give them to him as a gift to show their continuing partnership grow.**

 **While it'll be awhile before the Northern Air Temple episode with the Mechanist I felt I should set that up at the end given I needed the Inquisitors to be somewhere and since Zuko isn't in that one then it's a good one for them to be the villains along with the Fire Nation mechanists.**

 **The brief exchanges with Sato and Tarkin were to hint at the finale. You'd be right to assume there will be a big ship battle at the North Pole. With the reference to Azula she's already making her presence known amongst some Imperials and creeping them out. What would you like her relationship be with them going forward and who besides Kallus should accompany her? He won't be going on the run with Zuko. Vader will be there but he'll only show up to frighten the group like Rebels Season 2 before he becomes a background figure for most of the Season until the finale.**

 **Anyway I think that's everything for now but knowing me though there's probably something I forgot that I'll remember later. Hope you're all looking forward to m** **ore. This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


	9. Jet

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since the last chapter. As I said before I've been kept busy by things I'd rather not talk about but whenever I'm able to get back to my stories I will do so.** **To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

In a forest Momo was chasing a bug through the trees. In his pursuit he ended up landing on the ground to see a neatly stacked pile of lychee nuts. When he proceeded to run toward it however, he found himself pulled into the air by a cage trap, joining two other caged animals.

Meanwhile the rest of Team Avatar camping with Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Rex while Hera and Kanan had been inside the Ghost.

Aang having noticed Momo was gone decided to enquire where he was "Where's Momo?"

Katara, and Sokka, the siblings were sitting next to each other with bored faces, while Aang was standing in front of them. Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were sitting together not doing much either while Rex was overlooking supplies. Suddenly they heard Momo screech causing the gang to look around.

Suddenly a few minutes later Aang managed to spot the three animals in their cage traps hanging by rope on tree limbs.

"Hang on, Momo!" Aang called as he used his airbending to fly to the top of the tree, jumping from trunk-to-trunk to get higher. He quickly managed to find the traps' mechanisms, undoing them, and carefully lowered Momo to the ground where Katara, the entire Ghost Crew now including Hera and Kanan and Sokka were waiting.

Kanan and Ezra used the Force to open the trap together as the lemur quickly ran out with one of the lychee nuts in his mouth. Katara and Sokka looked on as Momo got on his hind legs and ate it as though nothing has happened. Sokka grunted in frustration and facepalmed, Zeb seeming to share the frustration.

As Aang landed, he looked up to see the other two animals seemingly crying out to him for help. "All right, you too." He then proceeded to jump up to them and try to help them out

"This is gonna take forever." Sokka bemoaned as he threw his boomerang to simply cut the animals free.

Aang inched his way upside-down to the traps on the tree branch. They then proceeded to fall before he can reach them. "That works."

"But we could have used the Force on them as well" Ezra said reminding Sokka of their power.

The hog monkeys quickly ran up the tree and everyone's view. Aang then proceeded to jump back down, dirt flying from the ground as he landed.

Everyone gathered around two of the traps as Sokka knelt down to examine them, Sabine and Rex joining him.

"These traps are a little primitive but still more advanced than your average hunting trap" Sabine said observing the mechanisms.

"They got their job done. To capture these creatures. But for what purpose?" Rex asked.

"These are Fire Nation traps." Sokka responded answering their questions "You can tell from the metalwork. We better pack up camp, and get moving."

They then proceeded to gather their things and began to pack them onto Appa's saddle.

"Uh uh. No flying this time." Sokka responded

Aang confused asked him why "What? Why wouldn't we fly?"

Sokka then took the sleeping bag from Aang's hand as he layed out why he thought this way "Think about it: Somehow Prince Zuko, the Empire and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa, he's just too noticeable."

"What? Appa's not too noticeable!" Katara responded shock and annoyed

Sokka pointed dramatically at Appa as he condescendingly responded "He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head! It's kinda hard to miss him!

The bison proceeded to yawn as Aang was now sitting comfortably on the animal's head.

"Well when you put it like that you're kind of right" Sabine responded.

"Thank you" Sokka responded feeling his point was made.

Aang however wasn't convinced as he spoke to Appa "Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow."

"I know you all wanna fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk." Sokka responded trying to sound rational as he turned to Hera "Hera do you agree with me?"

"The Ghost has cloaking technology not to mention it's easier to hide in places compared to Appa both on land and amongst the clouds. I think for now we should proceed on foot until we know where we're going next and when the coast is clear we'll fly again." Hera responded "Because I don't like being out of the air too long. Flying is important to me."

Katara however was annoyed by her brother's sudden take charge tone as she leaned forward at her brother and smiled at him "Who made you the boss?"

Sokka pointed his finger at his chest as he spoke to Katara. "I'm not the boss, I'm the leader."

Katara however was amused as he continued to fight with him "You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!"

Sokka's voice proceeded to crack as he tried to defend himself "I'm the oldest, and I'm a warrior, so" He then proceeded to deepen his voice." I'm the leader!"

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean he is the Avatar." Katara responded

"Are you kidding, he's just a goofy kid!" Sokka responded as he pointed at Aang who was hanging upside-down from Appa's right horn with his feet sticking out in the air.

"He's right." Aang responded

"What do you guys have to say about this?" Sokka asked turning to the Ghost crew "Back me up"

"Well no offense Sokka but you are taking charge when nobody asked for it. It is after all a group effort here from all of us." Kanan responded.

"Besides we all know Hera could probably run both of our groups" Ezra said pointing at her "And I mean that. She's a great leader."

Hera gratefully smiled as she gave Sokka a sympathetic look. She felt with the right training Sokka could be a great leader but he would need discipline and practice. Rex also seemed to agree with her.

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader?" Katara asked "I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl."

Sokka got defensive as he tried to point out that wasn't the truth "I've kissed a girl, you just haven't met her."

"Who? Gran-Gran? I've met Gran-Gran." Katara responded unamused

Sabine didn't say anything but she knew Sokka was talking about Suki. Part of her was telling her to stand up and reveal she saw him kiss her but the other part of her was enjoying the banter.

Sokka threw arms into the air now more frustrated then ever "No! Besides Gran-Gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot, and a leader has to trust his instincts."

"Sokka does have a point. Often times when I was in trouble I followed my own path beyond what my General told me too do. It saved my life many times along with my men. But that doesn't mean the General's orders can't be discounted either if they are one you trust and agree with and I trust Sokka." Rex responded

"Hera?" Kanan asked her

"I do too." Hera said folding her arms and watching his movement carefully.

"Okay, we'll try it your way, oh wise leader." Katara responded sarcastically.

"Besides if he's wrong I'll get us out of here in no time flat." Hera responded.

"She can. I've seen it" Ezra responded

"We all have" Zeb added

Aang stepped over, now wearing a backpack. Momo was now sitting on the top. "Who knows? Walking might be fun."

Sometime later everyone was now in a forest. Between trees the group was trudging along, with Sokka in front, followed by Aang and Momo, Katara, The Ghost Crew and Appa.

"Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?" Aang asked annoyed.

"I agree with the kid. How much further?" Zeb asked irritated

"Well I don't know, Aang and Zeb. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything." Katara responded sarcastically

"Ha, ha, very funny." Sokka sarcastically responded feeling more annoyed by the second.

"I'll admit. Walking long distances isn't as easy as I remember" Rex responded feeling exhausted but still trudging along.

"Well hopefully it shouldn't be too long more." Ezra piped up.

"I'm tired of carrying this pack." Aang complained

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's instincts." Katara responded

Sokka's eyes turned to her in irritation as Aang called out to him "That's a great idea. Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind-"

"All of you that's enough!" Hera responded irritated as everyone stopped with Team Avatar being surprised while the Ghost Crew said nothing knowing not to cross Hera when she got like this. "Sokka was just doing what he thought was right and sometimes you have to trust what's inside of you. Sometimes the plan you have isn't going to be the best one. You have to improvise when a situation calls for it."

Sokka gave a grateful smile as he responded "Thanks Hera. Okay I get it. Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we're safe from the" Sokka responded as he walked through a bush and noticed something in front of him "Fire ... Nation."

Sokka suddenly saw a Fire Nation campsite with a lot of soldiers most of them were seated or crouched near the fire with bowls in hand and a couple of them sitting close to the tents, which had the Fire Nation emblem on the doorflap. One of these soldiers had a patch over his left eye. They all suddenly noticed the group and got up.

"Run!" Sokka yelled as they turned to run but suddenly a firebender blocked them off by setting the plants behind them on fire "We're cut off!"

"Sokka, your shirt!" Aang called as Sokka yelled in response as Katara proceeded to clear a fire on Sokka's shirt with waterbending.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Sokka pleaded

"What are you doing?" Katara responded whispering to him

"Bluffing?" Sokka whispered back as he looked to Hera "Improvising."

"You promise not to hurt us?" Eye-Patch Soldier asked

"Kanan" Ezra whispered to as Kanan held up his hand to stop him.

"Not yet." Kanan responded

Suddenly the soldier was somehow knocked out.

"Nice work, Sokka! How'd you do that?" Aang asked

"Uh, instinct?" Sokka asked

"Wasn't any of us." Ezra responded confused as Sokka was looking at him and Kanan. "I mean we were going too but-"

Kataras suddenly cut Ezra off as she pointed up a tree. "Look!"

In a tree, a man with hook swords, named Jet, suddenly jumped and took down two soldiers. He quickly ran forward and proceeded to take down two more using his hook swords.

"Down you go." Jet confidently responded

Katara looked amazed, Aang shocked, and Sokka confused while the Ghost Crew shared a mixture of all three reactions. Another soldier suddenly charge at Jet, but he was quickly defeated.

"Should we do anything?" Sabine asked

"We'll wait and see" Hera responded as Kanan nodded in agreement.

"They're in the trees!" A Fire Nation soldier called a young boy suddenly landed on top of the soldier and turned his helmet around to blind him, before riding him around while laughing. Another boy launched arrows at the soldiers while more boys suddenly came out of the trees. Aang and Katara and The Ghost Crew then proceeded to help out in fighting the soldiers. Sokka held up his boomerang and yelled as one approached him, but suddenly stopped as Jet managed to take him down first.

"Hey, he was mine!" Sokka responded annoyed.

"Gotta be quicker next time." Jet responded

Sokka looked dismayed as a huge boy fell out of the trees and easily proceeded to take down two soldiers as Jet skillfully took down one more, causing this soldier's weapon to hit another soldier, who was going to battle Sokka, in the head, making that soldier also fall down.

"Man!" Sokka angrily responded

Jet disarmed another soldier as he then run up to Katara "Hey."

"Hi." Katara responded still surprised at what she saw as they looked around to see a now empty camp.

"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed." Aang responded amazed

"Army?" Sokka asked disdainfully "There were only like, twenty guys. Ezra and Kanan could have taken them along with the rest of the group."

"True. But doesn't hurt to have help when it offers it" Sabine piped up as she took her helmet off.

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters, Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak." Jet said introducing himself and his crew.

Aang laughed as he looked at The Duke "Ha, ha, Pipsqueak, that's a funny name."

The Duke sniffed his nose, as Pipsqueak began to loom over Aang in a threatening manner as he threatened him in a low, growling tone of voice. "You think my name is funny?"

Aang looked taken aback for a second before replying in an upbeat tone "It's hilarious!"

Pipsqueak, still looming forward with a frown on his face suddenly started laughing as Aang and The Duke followed suit. Pipsqueak then patted the Avatar on the back in a friendly manner, though the hit was hard enough to knock Aang flat on the ground. The Duke then stopped laughing and looked down at Aang sprawled on the ground before his feet, face flat in the dirt, though when Aang raised his head and proceeded to continue laughing, so did The Duke.

Ezra walked over to help Aang up as Pipsqueak looked at Ezra confused "I saw you and that other guy push people away without touching them. Are you Benders too?"

"Not exactly." Ezra responded as he pulled out his lightsaber and activated as they gazed at in surprise.

With their victory complete the Freedom Fighters began raiding the empty camp as the Ghost crew proceeded to help out.

Zeb grabbed a box as Pipsqueak held it with him "I think I've got this. You go get the other one ugly."

"Who are you calling ugly monkey man?" Pipsqueak threatened as Ezra got between them.

"Come on guys. Save the fighting for the enemy" Ezra said trying to calm them as everyone got back to work.

Katara approached Jet still feeling nervous as Hera and Kanan joined her "Umm, thanks for saving us Jet. We're lucky you were there."

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning, we just needed the right distraction, and then you guys stumbled in." Jet responded.

"We were relying on instincts." Katara responded eyeing Sokka.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that." Jet responded not agreeing with that advice.

Sokka looked at them disdainfully as he saw Hera walk up to him.

"Well we each have a different opinion. My name is Captain Hera Syndulla. This is Kanan and over there helping you are Zeb, Sabine and Ezra." Hera said introducing herself and her crew.

"I must admit Captain I've never seen someone quite like you before." Jet responded with a smile as he kissed her hand "And I mean that as a compliment."

Hera groaned as Kanan stepped in front of them not liking this "Okay then enough of that."

The Duke and Pipsqueak began to look through the barrels as the Duke called out to Jet. "Hey Jet, these barrels are filled of blasting jelly."

"That's a great score." Jet responded feeling glad they scored this victory.

"Sounds like they're some kind of explosive. I can get behind that" Sabine said guessing what it was.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" Pipsqueak added enthusiastically.

"Also good, let's not get those mixed up." Jet cautioned.

"We'll take this stuff back to the hideout." The Duke said knowing what to do with it.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked

"You wanna see it?" Jet asked in response

"Yes, we wanna see it!" Katara responded enthusiastically as Jet smiled at her in response.

* * *

A few moments later everyone was standing in the forest with no establishment in sight.

"We're here." Jet said.

"Where?" Sokka asked confused "There's nothing here."

"Hold this." Jet said as he gave a rope to Sokka.

"Must be a secret base." Ezra thought as he wondered what would happen next.

"Why? What's this do?" Sokka sceptically asked as he suddenly screamed as he was pulled up into the branches.

"Aang?" Jet asked as he offered Aang another rope.

"I'll get up on my own." Aang responded as he leapt up into the trees with airbending.

"We'll do the same" Kanan responded as he and Ezra proceeded to jump and follow Aang.

Hera was then offered a rope as were Sabine, Rex and Zeb.

"Try not be too scared Captain." Jet said warning her.

"I'm a Captain of a squad of fighters who has outflown many enemy ships. I can manage" Hera responded not liking the boy's condescending and cocky tone as she and the rest of the crew made their way up.

"Grab hold of me, Katara." Jet said offering her a hand.

Katara blushed as she took his hand and they rose up through the tree together in a romantic setting. They then came to a landing on a wooden platform in the trees. Once up there, Aang was now zip lining through the trees.

"Nice place you got!" Aang responded as he passed through the threes with Momo.

"It's beautiful up here!" Katara said in awe as she observed the place.

"It's definitely something" Ezra said complimenting the view.

"It's beautiful ... and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us." Jet responded

Smellerbee then landed near the two as he voiced his thoughts "They would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?"

"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee." Jet responded reassuringly.

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" Katara asked as Aang zipped by again.

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back." Jet began to explain.

"We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em." Pipsqueak finished confidently as Sokka was seen comically hopping around trying to get past him

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town." Jet said explaining their mission.

"That's so brave." Katara said as Sokka managed to get by Pipsqueak with Zeb grabbing him and helping him through.

"Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a tree house." Sokka sarcastically responded.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother." Katara said dismissing him.

"No problem. He probably had a rough day." Jet said not feeling offended.

"So I guess you guys are like us then" Ezra said pointing to himself and the rest of the Ghost crew "We were a small group too. Fighting against the Empire until we joined the bigger growing Rebellion."

"Empire?" Jet asked confused "Rebellion?"

"It's a long story but let's just say we're here to help and that the Empire can be counted as an enemy now that it's allied with the Fire Nation." Kanan said stepping in.

"Well if that's the case then I hate them already." Jet responded not liking the sound of the Empire.

"So, you all live here?" Katara asked

Sokka realising he was being ignored comically sunk back behind them as Sabine rubbed his head mockingly in an attempt to cheer up as he swatted her hand away."

"That's right." Jet responded as he pointed to Longshot and the Duke who were walking around without making a sound "Longshot over there? His town got burned down by the Fire Nation. And we found The Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home."

"What about you?" Katara asked

Katara and Jet suddenly came to a halt at the rest pass as he responded "The Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever.

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation." Katara responded sympathetically.

"And the Empire killed my parents and hurt my home too." Ezra said referring to Lothal.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." Jet said as he turned to Ezra "You as well Ezra."

"We all were hurt. That's why became part of the growing Rebellion so we can make a difference and one day when the Rebel cells unite we can finally end this" Hera responded

"Hope" Jet said as he began to think "Perhaps all Rebellions are built on it. I would like to meet your allies. We could use a fighting force to help score the ultimate victory"

Hera folded her arms still unsure of the boy as she responded "We'll think about it."

Up in the sky a cloud of cawing birds was suddenly disturbed as Appa raised his head with a roar. In the hideout, ropes with lanterns were hanging between branches. Sentries were keeping watch on several upper platforms while the group sat at a banquet table. While the group ate, Jet proceeded to stand on the table and make a speech.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine." Jet declared as everyone cheered in response.

Katara and Aang smiled while Sokka copped an attitude and a scowling face. The Ghost Crew had mixed reactions with Zeb and Ezra not paying attention as they ate while Sabine, Hera and Kanan had neutral expressions while Rex raised his cup in acknowledgement as Jet continued "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey."

The Duke, without his helmet, then climbed up the table. He then marched on the table with his arms in the air.

"Hey watch it!" Zeb called as he got near him and his food.

"Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees." Jet continued as he prepared to take a drink from his wooden cup. "Maybe they're right."

A very loud and long boo suddenly could be heard from across the room. Jet with an angry face suddenly changed his tone. "Or maybe ... they're dead wrong."

A loud and long cheer was then heard as the Ghost crew sat in silence.

"Hey Jet, nice speech." Katara said complimenting him.

"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today." Jet said complimenting them.

"Well, he's great. He's the Avatar." Katara responded as she blushed "I could use some more training."

"Avatar huh? Very nice." Jet responded

"Thanks Jet." Aang responded feeling grateful.

"So I saw you guys moving stuff as well. But you're not benders right?" Jet said turning to Ezra and Kanan.

Kanan and Ezra both proceeded to pull out their lightsabers as Jet gazed at them in shock and surprise as they turned them off as Kanan responded "We're Jedi. Two of the few left because of the Empire."

"I'm sorry to hear that as well. This Empire while I know nothing about it sounds just as bad as the Fire Nation. It's no wonder they are in league." Jet responded feeling angry.

"And that's why here so we can break that alliance." Ezra responded

"So I might know a way that you all can help in our struggle." Jet said coming up with an idea.

"Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight." Sokka responded as he started walking away.

"Sokka, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow." Jet responded surprised

Sokka suddenly turned around as he asked "What mission?"

Time passed to the next day at the top of the forest. Jet and Sokka were in branches of the same tree.

"I still say we should have brought Hera or someone from her crew to help. Zeb and Sabine offered and you didn't take it." Sokka said feeling confused and disappointed they couldn't help.

"It needs to be an even number. They'll get their chance" Jet said dismissing him as he cupped his hands and made a birdcall. Several trees down Pipsqueak and Smellerbee stepped into their view from their branches. They then replied with another birdcall. Sokka then proceeded to jam his jawbone knife into the trunk of the tree.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked

"Shh ... It amplifies vibrations." Sokka said with a whisper.

Jet impressed allowed Sokka this moment "Good trick."

Sokka then put his ear to the handle of his knife "Nothing yet. Suddenly he changed his tone to a whispers as he heard something "Wait! Yes, someone's approaching."

"How many?" Jet whispered in response.

"I think there's just one." Sokka responded

Jet then did another bird call as he complimented him "Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapon."

Sokka then proceeded to take his knife out of the tree. His eyes then spotted an old man as he whispered back. "Wait, false alarm ... He's just an old man."

Jet however ignored Sokka as he prepared to attack the old man, leaping to the ground in front of the traveler all the while Sokka could only watch with horror.

"What are you doing in our woods, you leech?" Jet asked in a threatening tone.

"Please sir, I'm just a traveler." The Old Fire Nation civilian responded as he pleaded for mercy.

Jet took a step, and with one swipe, proceeded to send the man's cane flying from his hand. The old man tried to back away, but as he tried to flee the way he came, he ended up runing face first into Pipsqueak's chest. The force of the impact proceded to knock him to the ground as Pipsqueak loomed over him. He then tried to crawl away, but Pipsqueak's foot on his backside effectively pinned him.

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?" Jet asked demanding an answer.

"Oh ... Please let me go ... have mercy ..." The Old Fire Nation civilian responded as he pleaded for mercy.

"Does the Fire Nation let people go? Does the Fire Nation have mercy?" Jet asked in response

Just as Jet was about to kick the man, however his foot was suddenly snagged by Sokka's club before it could be delivered.

Sokka then released him as he began pleading with him "Jet, he's just an old man!"

"He's Fire Nation! Search him!" Jet ordered

Pipsqueak held the prisoner as Smellerbee stepped up to search the poor man.

"But he's not hurting anyone!" Sokka pleaded

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother? Remember why you fight!" Jet responded sounding more angry.

"We've got his stuff, Jet." Smellerbee said as she held up the old man's bag as the old man was then thrown back on the ground.

"This doesn't feel right." Sokka responded as he thought about their actions.

"It's what has to be done, now let's get outta here." Jet said as he pushed past Sokka as Pipsqueak and Smellerbee followed him.

Sokka looked at the old man still on his hands and knees in pity as Jet called out to him "Come on, Sokka!"

Sokka slowly turned and ran to catch up with the others. Unbeknownst to him however Sabine and Zeb were watching having decided to follow after all and were shocked by what they saw.

"I don't believe it." Sabine responed taking in what she saw.

"I may not like the Fire Nation but that brat had no right to do something like that to someone who wasn't a threat or unarmed. There's no honour in that." Zeb said feeling disgust.

"We'll talk about it later. Come on" Sabine said as she and Zeb quietly followed back.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hideout, Aang and Momo werre playing with the ziplines again as he then leapt near Sokka.

"Sokka! Look what the Duke gave me!" Aang said excitedly as he was now shown to be wearing a bag as he then pulled a small pellet from it. With a sly grin, he then tossed it next to Momo, where it exploded with a pop. Momo then puffed up like a startled cat as he hissed and lunged for the bag. Momo then proceeded to sit on Aang's shoulder and toss several pellets at his feet as Aang danced about wildly. "Ow! Quit it!"

Sokka however was oblivious of it all. He was now sitting with his back to the trunk and staring at the ground, glaring. Both Kanan and Hera noticed this and became worried.

Katara then walked up to him as she asked "Hey, Sokka. Is Jet back?"

"Yeah he's back. But we're leaving." Sokka responded.

"What?" Aang asked confused

"But I made him this hat." Katara said as she showed a cap made out of stitched leaves with a flower on top.

"She's been working on it the whole time. She's proud of it." Ezra said rolling his eyes.

"Your boyfriend Jet's a thug." Sokka said revealing the truth to her.

"What? No, he's not." Katara said as she denied his words.

"He's messed up Katara." Sokka responded back.

"He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life, a really fun way of life." Aang said trying to defend him.

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man!" Sokka declared as he then noticed Sabine and Zeb walk in.

"It's true we saw the whole thing." Sabine said as she turned to Sokka "We didn't want to alert him so we kept our distance."

Katara however was still unconvinced "I wanna hear Jet's side of the story."

A few moments later Jet was gathered with everyone in a room as he began to explain himself. "Sokka, you told them what happened, but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?"

Jet was sitting on a hammock-bed while the others stood. Sokka stood grumpily as far away as he could get. Aang was wearing the hat Katara made looking ridiculous and goofy.

"No, he conveniently left that part out." Katara responded as she looked at him and then Sabine and Zeb "And you guys didn't say that either."

"Fine! But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian!" Sokka said trying to defend his reasonings.

"Yeah. He probably couldn't bend a spark of flame." Zeb said as he crossed his arms in disapproval.

"He was an assassin, Sokka." Jet responded as he pulled out a knife and thrusted it into a nearby stump. It was a sinister looking curved blade. There were four spikes evenly spaced along the grip, with enough space for fingers to go between them. There was a ring on the butt of the knife as Jet continued "See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife." He then proceeded to pull on the ring and remove a small glass tube filled with red liquid. "He was sent to eliminate me; you helped save my life, Sokka."

"I knew there was an explanation." Katara said agreeing with Jet

"I didn't see any knife!" Sokka said not buying it.

"That's because he was concealing it." Jet said pointing out his error.

"See, Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife." Katara said annoyed at his disapproval.

"There was no knife! I'm going back to the hut and packing my things." Sokka yelled being fed up as he stomped away "Sabine, Zeb vouch for me!"

"They don't need to vouch for anyone. They disobeyed a direct order not to follow and I must admit that upsets me. I thought you guys were better than this." Jet responded disappointed.

"Let's get one thing straight here kid. We don't take orders from you." Zeb said as he stood over him as Pipsqueak then got in his face and they growled at each other.

"Hurting civillians regardless if they are Fire Nation isn't the way Jet." Sabine said trying to make him understand her.

"And what if they were citizens of the Empire? What would you do then?" Jet asked accusingly.

"I think I can tell when someone from the Empire is a threat and when they aren't" Sabine responded now getting annoyed.

"Is that from your Mandalorian training? Or is that because you were buddies with them once?" Jet asked smugly "That's what you told me isn't it?"

Before anymore could be said Hera got between them "Enough! If you want to accuse my crew of anything then you'll have to take it up with me."

"You trust your crew that much Captain?" Jet asked her

"With my life." Hera responded as she gave him a warning stare not to cross her.

"Hmph." Jet responded "True trust in someone is something you've got to earn and work for. People you thought were your allies can be deceiving and can change in an instant and turn out to be something they're not. And the worst part about it is you won't realise until it's too late."

Rex stood there ever the soldier stonefaced. While a part of him understood what Jet was saying to a degree something about this didn't seem right with him either but he decided to wait till later when Sokka was alone before he could say something.

Hera having had enough turned around as she walked away "I think I'll contact Chopper and ask him to bring the Ghost along."

"I'll go after her" Kanan said as he followed her.

"We'll come with" Sabine said as she, Zeb and Rex followed him all of them needing to get away.

Now only Ezra remained of the Ghost crew as he stood there not sure how take in everything as Jet turned to Aang and Katara "Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help."

"What can we do?" Aang asked

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you both use waterbending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley." Jet said as he looked to Ezra "You could also use the Force to help disparse anyone who tries to stop us."

Aang, Ezra and Katara looked at each other as Ezra responded "We'll help out."

A few moments later they entered their hut where Sokka was tying up a mat on the floor.

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!" Katara said trying to plead with Sokka.

"I'm sorry Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him." Sokka said dismissing him.

"You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!" Katara said accusingly.

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instinct—" Sokka began but Katara proceeded to cut him off.

"Well my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on Aang and Ezra." Katara said as she turned away from him.

"Sorry, Sokka." Aang said as they left the hut.

Ezra stood there as Sokka looked him hoping he would understand as Ezra then reluctantly left with Aang, Katara and Jet.

Later on at night a full moon was shining on Appa, who was on his back and snoring extremely loud as he slept.

Inside the Trio's hut, Sokka was sleeping propped up against his still-packed gear while the others slept in their sleeping bags.

Suddenly Jet's voice could be heard giving an order "Let's go."

Sokka overhearing them woke up as he pulled the door flap aside enough to see some of Jet's followers descending on the rope lines. Sokka then proceeded to follow them and grab a rope line down to a lower branch. On the ground below him, Jet's Freedom Fighters were quietly pushing the loaded wagon as Jet proceeded to lead them out of the camp as Sokka stealthily followed them.

Meanwhile the Ghost now parked below on the ground was occupied by the Ghost crew. Ezra was asleep while Sabine, Zeb, Hera, Kanan and Rex as well as Chopper were gathered together discussing Jet and whether he could be trusted.

"So that's what we saw." Sabine said as she relayed the story again without Jet there to criticise or Katara to stand up for him even if the evidence was flimsy at best.

"We believe you" Hera said as she shook her head "Something about Jet doesn't sit right with me. He reminds me of someone who is part of the Rebellion."

"He reminds me of someone too in someways." Rex said as he thought back "But this person was a monster. I don't think this kid would do things that he did though but he shows traits. And that's what worries me."

"I sense a lot of anger in him. He's frustrated much like Ezra has been with the Empire" Kanan said as he voiced his thoughts.

"No wonder the kid doesn't seem to be with us then." Zeb responded with a scoff.

"I think we should bring Sokka in here. He probably would like to know we're not against him." Sabine said feeling it needed to be done.

"Just be careful" Kanan cautioned as Sabine gave him a nod and then left the ship.

Walking over to the tent Sabine noticed it was empty as she saw where Sokka and Jet's crew were going having left footprints and a trail as she followed it

Meanwhile in the dark valley Jet's group was continuing their plan as Sokka continued to follow them. Upstream, and up toward the wall of the valley there was an old falls, and beyond that a man-made dam with a bare cliff off to the reservoir's left providing the view. Jet and his boys then proceeded to emerge from the forest. He then went to the edge and looked down on the dam below. The reservoir behind it was low.

He turned back to the wagon as he gave them an order "Now listen, you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive."

The Duke then jumped off the wagon as he suddenly began to have second thoughts "But what about the people in the town, won't they get wiped out too?"

Jet however placed a seemingly reassuring a hand on The Duke's shoulder. "Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation." He then turned to Longshot. "Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal—got it?

Longshot nodded in response. Sokka watched incredulously from the bushes as he gave a frown, suddenly hearing rustling just before Pipsqueak proceeded to drag him out by his wolf-tail.

Smellerbee's knife was instantly at his throat as she sneered at him. "Where do you think you're going, ponytail?"

Sabine having overheard everything continued to follow them making sure they didn't hear her.

Meanwhile Jet, was standing near the edge of the cliff as he watched, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee drag Sokka between them Pipsqueak still having a handful of Sokka's wolf-tail as Jet called out to him "Sokka, I'm glad you decided to join us."

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee mercilessly sent Sokka to his knees as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town." Sokka said feeling betrayed.

Sabine then pointed her blasters having heard everything "So did I."

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation." Jet responded seemingly correcting them.

"There are people live there Jet, mothers and fathers and children." Sokka said pleading with him.

"We can't win without making some sacrifices." Jet responded feeling no remorse.

"Then you're no better than the Fire Nation Jet" Sabine responded in disgust.

"You sided with your enemy once. Your argument is invalid." Jet said diasgreeing with her

Sokka pointed an accusing finger at Jet as he looked up at Sabine "You lied to Aang, Ezra and Katara about the forest fire!"

"Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do." Jet responded trying to get him to his side as he then turned to Sabine "That _you_ do Sabine. You're a warrior. You know sometimes things have to be done a certain way and Kanan knows that too. Rex is a soldier and Hera leads her own strike force so she should know this too. But she is too afraid to be tougher."

"I do understand. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want." Sokka responded disagreeing with him.

"I'm with Sokka. If you truly were a Rebel you would give back to the people. Not harm them." Sabine said defiantly.

"I was hoping you'd both have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice." Jet said disappointed as Pipsqueak and Smellerbee grabbed for Sokka.

Before he could even react, Jet had his wrist pinned with the hooks of his shuang gou while Sokka's other hand was forced behind his back.

Sabine found herself grabbed by a few of his boys as she shook them off as she then put her hand on the Duke's head as he tried to get at her but he was stuck in one place as he then was sent falling forward.

"I can't let you warn Katara, Ezra and Aang." Jet said as he released Sokka's hand as it was then immediately forced behind his back. "Take him for a walk, a long walk."

"You can't do this!" Sokka called out to him.

"Cheer up, Sokka. We're gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation today." Jet said confidently as he then looked over and saw Sabine ready to face him. "As soon as I deal with these poor excuse for Freedom Fighters.

Jet and Sabine then proceeded to engage in combat with both being equally matched. Jet however managed to one up her as he then activated a device that suddenly electrified her as she fell down on the ground as he then walked over to her "I've been going through your tech. It's quite advanced. Not to mention I could use it to even my chances."

Jet then proceeded to punch her in the face as she was then knocked out cold. He then hoisted her over his shoulder as he then walked up to the Ghost's door. It then opened as Zeb stood there confused as he took her in and put her on the floor.

"What happened?" Hera asked demanding an answer.

"It won't matter come tomorrow." Jet responded as he suddenly blasted Rex, Kanan and Zeb with Sabine's blasters having set them only to stun.

Hera stood there defiantly as she pointed her blaster at him "Don't make me do this Jet."

"And that's why you won't lead them to victory Hera. You're not prepared to do what is necessary like I am." Jet said in a threatening and angered tone "If you keep fighting the Empire or the Fire Nation on their terms. You are gong too lose."

Hera stood there as she realised who Jet reminded her of "Now I know who you remind me of. I've seen his exploits but never have had the displeasure of meeting him in person yet. Saw Gerrera. An extremist who leads the Partison cell. He's drawn us a lot of negative attention from the Empire and let's civillians die in his strikes against the Empire without any regard for their lives."

"Sounds more like to me he knows what needs to be done." Jet responded as he looked at her "You have great potential as a leader Hera. You are the leader of your own squad and crew yet you could be so much more. Use your ability to rally others and strike hard against the Empire and the Fire Nation."

"I will. But not your way. No civillian shall suffer on my watch on any attack I lead against the Empire." Hera responded defiantly.

"And if you come up against the Ulimate Enemy. Someone who could outhink you no matter what?" Jet asked as Hera didn't respond "What will you do if they catch you? What will you do if they break you? What will you become?"

"Not like you." Hera said as she prepared to stun him but he quickly managed to stun her before she could do so.

He then proceeded to walk over to the door as he opened it and then walked outside preparing to lock them in "You can think you're a real leader all you want Hera. Your role in the story will one day come to an end and it'll not end how you want. I hope you're prepared for that."

Jet then shut the door and worked on the controls having secretly got into the ship earlier and learned how to work it as he locked them in from the outside.

The next day came at the riverside upriver from the dam. The collected water behind it was much less than the larger cavity of the reservoir. The river leading to down to it was a thread compared to its 'rainy season' gully. Jet, Katara, Ezra and Aang walked upriver along its west bank as they observed it.

"Jet, I'm sorry about how Sokka's been acting." Katara responded feeling self guilt for her brother's actions.

"Yeah and I'm sorry everyone else isn't helping things either" Ezra responded even though he still felt unsure.

"No worries, he already apologised." Jet said to Katara

"Really?" Aang asked as he and Katara stopped and look at one another "Sokka apologised?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to him or something." Jet said looking at her.

"Yeah, I did." Katara said remembering her words

"I guess something you said got through to him. Anyhow, he went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee." Jet lied as he turned to Ezra "Your friends are with them as well. Hera seemed to see things my way too."

"Well she can be a protective person and is willing to forgive others" Ezra said as he sensed deception form Jet but decided not to say anything.

"I'm glad he cooled off. He's so stubborn sometimes." Katara said as they were now walking in the gully, beside the 'river'.

Aang paused after noticing something strange, suddenly being launched into the air by a blast from the geyser he was standing on.

"All right, we're here. Underground water's trying to escape through these vents. I need you guys to help it along." Jet said as he gave them an order.

"I've never used bending on water I can't see. I don't know ..." Katara said unsure

Jet stood behind her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Katara. You can do this."

Aang then airbended himself back on the ground as he turned to him "What about me?"

"I know the Avatar can do this." Jet said as he looked at Ezra "And you're a Jedi. You have the Force. Use it to help out."

Aang and Katara stood on one of the many geysers in the gully as Ezra stood on one as well. While Jet looked on, they proceeded to bend the water up. After a few minutes, a stream of water emerged from the hole. They then proceeded to pull it to their height and send it toward the river where it continued to flow like a waterfall as Ezra then used the Force to send more water to follow as the water quickly joined the river.

"Yes! Good job! This river empties into the reservoir. A few more geysers and it'll be full." Jet said complimenting them

"Look, there's another steam vent." Aang said pointing it out as he and Katara walked off in its direction.

"Okay. You two keep it up, I'll go check on things at the reservoir." Jet said as he turned and walked away.

"When we're done we'll meet you over there." Katara said eager to join him.

"Actually ... probably better if you meet me back at the hideout when you're done." Jet said as he resumed walking away as Aang and Katara proceeded to bend the next geyser into another fountain.

Ezra was about to help out before he suddenly was contacted on his communicator "Hold on guys it's Hera. I guess she and everyone else are back from that mission."

"Go ahead and talk to her Ezra. We've got this" Katara said calling out to him as she continued to bend with Aang.

Walking away from them Ezra got on his communicator "Hey Hera what's going on?"

 _"Ezra. Listen very carefully" Hera said in a worrying tone as she began to tell him what was happening._

* * *

Time passed as Aang and Katara had finished their work "I bet that's enough, and I'm not just saying that to be lazy."

Around them, there were over a dozen geysers flowing into the river.

"Let's catch up with Jet at the reservoir." Katara said as she walked along.

"I thought we agreed to meet Jet back at the hideout." Aang said confused.

"Well, we finished early. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us." Katara said feeling confident that Jet would be okay with their decision.

Meanwhile on a path in the forest, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee were following Sokka, who had his hands tied behind his back. Smellerbee then proceeded to give Sokka a shove as he stumbled but remained on his feet.

"Come on, move along!" Smellerbee ordered

"How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?" Sokka asked confused and shocked they would allow this.

"Hey listen Sokka, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay." Pipsqueak responded defending him.

Sokka then noticed a couple of snare leaf-piles nearby identical to the one that enticed Momo, right down to the pile of nuts, realising he was the one responsible. "If that's how Jet leads, then he's got a lot to learn."

Sokka suddenly sprinted off in the direction of the snares.

Smellerbee procceded to make a grab for him, but missed as she called out to him "Hey!"

They give chase proceeded to give chase as Sokka then leapt over the leaf piles. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee didn't, however as they ended up snared and hanging many feet up in the air.

"While you two are up there, you might want to practice your knot work." Sokka said feeling victorious as he held up his now-worthless bindings, turning, and walking away.

"Hey Smellerbee, you gonna eat your lychee nuts?" Pipsqueak asked as Smellerbee hit him in the head with a lychee nut as it then landed in the pile he was holding. "Ooh." He then proceeded to pick one up and lick his lips.

Having caught up with them Katara and Aang were now standing on the edge of the cliff. At the base of the dam, four of Jet's people were unloading barrels from the wagon and arranging them.

"What are they doing?" Katara asked confused

"Hey, those are the red barrels he got from the Fire Nation." Aang said recognising them.

"Why would they need blasting jelly?" Katara asked confused

Aang suddenly caught on as he horrfingly responded "Because Jet's gonna blow up the dam."

"What? No, that would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that." Katara responded as she denied his words

Aang opened his glider as he remained convinced "I've gotta stop him." He then proceeded to take off.

Katara however was less convinced "Jet wouldn't do that."

Before Aang could reach the edge, Jet crossed his path from behind and snatched the glider. Aang was now left wobbling precariously on the edge, as he then used his airbending to get himself back on stable footing.

"Yes I would." Jet said looking down upon him.

"Jet, why?" Katara asked feeling betrayed and heartbroken

"Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother, we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again." Jet said defending himself.

"This isn't the answer!" Katara responded angrily

"That's what Hera and her crew thought as well" Jet said disappointed as he continued "I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother would understand, but—"

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked as tear fell from her eyes.

Jet reached out and touched her face as he looked at her "Katara."

Katara then lowered her head, and with a shout and sent Jet flying with the water from her waterskin. She then quickly drew it back into the skin when she was done.

"I need to get to the dam." Aang said as he saw his closed glider is on the ground. As he reached for it however, one of Jet's hook swords pinned it. Jet had the two swords hook to hook. With a yank he managed to pull Aang's glider to him.

"You're not going anywhere without your glider." Jet said feeling victorious as he swung the swords at Aang. Aang however managed to somersault backward to avoid the extra reach.

Aang finished his retreat in a nearby tree as he tried to reason with Jet. "I'm not gonna fight you, Jet."

"You'll have to if you want your glider back." Jet taunted

Aang proceeded to retreat back into the forest, as Jet hooked the branch and pulled himself up. Katara followed on the ground as Jet proceeded to attack.

Aang quickly managed to defend himself with balls of air, which Jet managed to duck from. Jet then proceeded to attack head on, but Aang managed to block with his arms and send his opponent flying into a tree trunk with an air kick. Jet combined his swords again and advanced as Aang avoided the flail-like move and sent another air blast. Jet stooped down and let the air flow over and past him before lunging.

They continued the chase through the many levels of the forest. Unbeknownst to them the Ghost was coming fast ready to make a landing. Jet managed to catch up to Aang and send them both freefalling, attacking as they went both ending up on a branch as Jet continued his attack while Aang avoided it all.

Jet proceeded to charge again, but Aang managed to hit him with a jetstream of air as he proceeded to fall and land on a branch as he heard something to come towards him as he turned around to see the Ghost there as the door was opened on his face knocking him off as the crew minus Hera who was piloting jumped out and landed on the ground and fired at him. He then managed to recover losing the glider in the process as he avoided their shots. Before Aang could get to the ground Jet kicked him into a trunk as he landed with a thud next to his glider. A small tributary flew past him as Aang was now slow to get up.

Before Jet could take more than a step however, he was suddenly hit by a large water strike. Katara was now there as she used water from the river to throw Jet against the trunk of the tree. Over and over she proceeded to attack, Jet being unable to cut the water as its force plastered him against the trunk.

She then proceeded freeze Jet from toe to neck as she demanded the truth "Why, Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me, you're sick and I trusted you!"

"Its like I told Hera. True trust needs to be earned. Your blind loyalty was something I counted on so I could make my plan succeed." Jet explained

"That's what General Krell told me." Rex said as he remembered the name in disgust "I tried to deny whether you could do something as horrific as him but you did. And he was executed for treason. Don't make me do the same thing to you Jet."

"Just like Hera. None of you can do what needs to be done to secure victory. We're never going to win the war like this." Jet said annoyed and angered.

"It's not about whether we fight Jet. It's about how we choose to fight." Kanan said trying to reason with him.

Suddenly before anymore could be said a birdcall was heard. Katara, the Ghost Crew and Aang became startled, as they looked to the valley beyond where it was coming from as Jet proceeded to give an answering birdcall.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"You're too late." Jet responded

Katara became horrified as she realised what was happening "No!"

Aang opened his glider as he ran for the nearby cliff. His glider's wings were damaged to the point that he had no lift, as he then slammed back into the ground near the edge as Katara ran over to help him.

"Sokka's still out there, he's our only chance." Aang said still in pain from the fall.

"Come on, Sokka. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, please." Katara pleaded hoping her brother was safe.

Longshot stood on a branch, his bow pulled and a flaming arrow on the string. He then proceeded to take aim and fire.

Before it could fire however it was blasted apart by blaster fire from Sabine as Longshot then proceeded to let off another one that Sabine again destroyed with blaster fire while the rest of Jet's boys proceeded to engage the Ghost crew in combat in an effort to distract them.

Hera tried making her way to her ship as Pipsqueak suddenly jumped down in front of her as she tried to blast at him but he managed to avoid her attacks as Ezra and Kanan suddenly got in front of her as they then Force Pushed him to the ground.

"Go!" Kanan yelled as Hera ran to the ship and began to take flight.

"Come on Chop get everything running. We don't have much time." Hera ordered as Chopper grumbled and did what he was told.

Now free of being distracted Longshot managed to successfully fire an arrow as it arced down to the base of the dam while Katara could only watch in horror.

"No ..." Katara whispered not believing what she was seeing

Hera shared her shock as she watched what was happening with horrified wide eyes as she then closed them "I'm sorry I failed you Sokka."

The center of the dam proceeded to explode in a cloud of smoke and fire. Katara, The Ghost Crew and Aang watched as a massive wall of water go to the town. Inside the town the streets were empty except for the occasional barrels and the Cabbage Merchant's cabbage cart. The water rushed through the open gate, as a cresting wave dwarfed it. The wall and gate were then swallowed as the wave struck the town. The flotsam also carried away including a smiling doll in a purple dress.

"Sokka didn't make it in time." Aang said in horrer realising he was gone.

"All those people ..." Katara sadi as she turned in rage back to Jet. "Jet, you monster!"

Zeb angrily walked up to Jet as he was about to punch him "I have a good mind to break you out of here and kick your tail till you can't feel it anymore!"

Sabine walked up beside him as he looked at her. She then angrily gave him a scowl as she simply said "Murderer."

"You were part of the Empire and as such you were part of a group of murderers once. You have no right to criticise." Jet said as he saw Sabine trying to remain stonefaced but something about what he said got to her but he wasn't sure what. He then turned to Katara "This was a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe."

"It will be safe, without you." Sokka said suddenly revealing himself.

In shock, Jet looked up to see Sokka, Appa, and Momo rise from below the level of the cliff.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted in happiness.

Hera watched this from inside the Ghost with a smile.

"I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time." Sokka explained.

"What?!" Jet asked confused and angered

Sokka then began to explain to everyone what happened as he flashed back to the memory _"At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for me, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got everyone out in time."_

The flashback then ended as the townsfolk were now on high ground above the river, on the bank opposite the town. A little girl, who was in the flashback, suddenly ran down to the water's edge as the doll floated by and she retrieved it and happily exclaimed "Misses Pretty!" She then proceeded to hug her doll.

"Sokka, you fool! We could've freed this valley!" Jet exclaimed confused and angry.

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead." Sokka said countering his response.

"You traitor!" Jet yelled in response.

"No, Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people." Sokka countered back

Hera walked over to Sokka as she stood alongside him having left the ship "He's right Jet."

"Katara. Please, help me." Jet said pleading to her.

"Goodbye Jet." Katara responded as she boarded Appa.

The Ghost Crew then turned away and boarded the Ghost while Jet was left behind, still frozen to the tree.

Sokka then gave Appa's reigns a flick. "Yip yip."

The sky they were flying in was empty, save a few wispy clouds.

"We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?" Aang asked confused

"Let me guess, your instincts told you." Katara said guessing.

Sokka shrugged his right shoulder "Hey, sometimes they're right."

"Um ... Sokka? You know we're going the wrong way, right?" Aang asked realising where they were going

Sokka was surprised, but quickly recovered as he responded "And sometimes they're wrong."

With a grin, he then proceeded to pull Appa's reigns as they then flew off screen, going in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile inside the Ghost Hera was watching everything from the window with a smile.

Kanan then walked up to her as he put a hand on her shoulder "You really believed in him. I think he appreciates that."

Hera nodded in response "He has a lot to learn still. But I think he'll one day be a great leader and the one who will lead them into battle when it comes."

"I see it too." Rex said agreeing with her "I'll be there to train him when it comes to it."

"We'll all have to be ready for it" Hera said as she flew the Ghost following behind Appa.

"We will free this world. We promised them. Just like we will with Lothal" Ezra said feeling hopeful.

And so both groups flew further into the sky ready for whatever comes next.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. So fun fact about this episode this was one of several episodes directed by Dave Filoni who got his start in animation working on ATLA before going to Lucasfilm Animation and beginning work on Star Wars The Clone Wars a few years later.**

 **So when it came to working on Clone Wars and Rebels a part of me wondered whether there was any influence there in particular when crafting extremist characters like Saw. The parallels were something I knew I was going to do be with things such as their actions being compared and Jet using some of Saw's lines including ones that were in the Rogue One trailer that were cut and the "Rebellions are Built on Hope" line.**

 **While yes Rex knew what Saw was like given he helped train him I felt a reference to Krell would have been more personal for him. And of course the Ultimate opponent who can outhink you is referencing Thrawn and Hera's eventful capture that at the time of writing this chapter was recent in the show.**

 **When it came to how the Rebels would react to Jet I felt Hera being the captain and real leader could be the one to see what was wrong first with Rex being close behind. Admitedly while I had Zeb and Kanan get angry they probably weren't as prominent as they should have been but I wanted everyone to get development here so sometimes others have to take a backseat. Ezra given that he's determined at this point to bring down the Empire and Inquisitors by any means necessary while he would know deep down Jet was wrong he still would feel conflicted at this point about it.**

 **When it came to Sabine and her reaction I also had to be careful not revealing too much about her past since at this point in the series nobody knows the full details about what happened between her and her family.**

 **I'm sure some people are wondering how I'll deal with Saw in future chapters since this serves as a prequel almost to that? Well that is still awhile away and again when it comes to Rebels Season 3 I don't know how connect each other.**

 **Anyway I think that's everything for now but knowing me though there's probably something I forgot that I'll remember later. Hope you're all looking forward to m** **ore. This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


	10. The Great Divide

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Belated Happy New Year to you all. Sorry it's been awhile since the last chapter. Christmas was one of several factors that kept me busy but as I said before I've also been kept busy by things I'd rather not talk about but whenever I'm able to get back to my stories I will do so. My reasons has nothing to do with the fact that this was the most hated Avatar episode in an attempt to avoid it that wasn't it at all. In fact I didn't know this was the next episode until I checked to see what it was. I know I could easily skip it as even the show makes fun of it but I'm going to do every episode no matter what.** **To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The sun was setting behind some tall rock outcroppings. The sky was mostly cloudy and the clouds reflect the light of the dying sun. Inside the Ghost Ezra was sleeping restlessly. He was having a dream or vision of some kind.

 _In his dream Ezra was standing in a winter environment. Looking up at the sky he saw Aang in the air his tatoos glowing. Ezra felt a tremor in the Force as he saw Aang's power before suddenly the area changed. Aang was still in the air but they looked to be in an underground temple of some kind that was green in colour. The area then changed again what almost looked to be a dead world as he saw what looked to be a laser emitting from a temple and Aang and Ahsoka facing Vader. Finally he saw a battle between a fleet of ships while he could see Aang facing someone else on a volcano surface._

 _"Ezra?"_

Suddenly Ezra woke with a startle as he saw Hera sitting beside him with a look of concern in her eyes "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just lack of sleep." Ezra answered.

Hera looked at Kanan who was standing by the door his arms folded. She didn't entirely believe him but knew there wasn't time to waste as she got up "Okay then. Sabine, Rex and Zeb were joining Katara on a journey to get some firewood and they should be back now."

Hera then left the room leaving master and apprentice alone.

"Are you sure things are okay?" Kanan asked sensing his apprentice wasn't being entirely honest "Did you have a vision?"

Seeing that there was no arguing with his master Ezra decided to tell him as best he could what he saw "Yeah but I only saw fragments. I saw all these battles and Aang was at the center of them all. He and Ahsoka were fighting Vader." Ezra answered "Kanan. Why were we sent here? Was it to help Aang?"

"I felt the Force calling us here when we went through that gateway." Kanan said trying to wonder "Perhaps we were? But now that the Empire is here it's our fight no matter what. The only way we can end this I guess is to help Aang and win the war."

"And maybe we can defeat the Empire too and Vader and his Inquisitors?" Ezra asked trying to think "This is how we free not just one world but all of them?"

"I don't know. We just have to be there no matter what." Kanan said as he put his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"I'll do my best." Ezra said giving him a bow.

Meanwhile a patched up tent was being jostled about from the inside with a rolled up tarp laying next to the tent. Sokka was inside a tent, trying to assemble it and could be heard grunting and fussing about as he tried to finish setting up the shelter. Katara walked up behind him with a pile of fire wood in her arms.

"Um, aren't you forgetting the tarp?" Katara asked noticing his mistake

"Right, got it ..." Sokka said as he tossed the wrapped up tarp inside the tent.

"Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent. You know, so we don't get rained on?" Katara said as she continued to point out his mistake.

Sokka then began gesturing widely as he replied to his sister. "Ordinarily, you'd be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not. Besides that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket."

"But what if it does rain?" Katara asked

Sokka then spread his arms wide in exasperation as he continued to make his point "What if it doesn't? Then I would have put up the tarp for nothing."

"You're infuriating!" Katara angrily responded.

As the siblings continued to argue Zeb, Rex and Sabine witnessed it with mixed emotions having follwed Katara back. Zeb looked about fed up with their behaviour as he dropped his firewood down in frustration "I've got a right mind to knock some sense into this kids."

"Easy big guy they don't need things to get even uglier than they look." Sabine said warning him to step away.

"I had to break up a few squabbles with my brothers in the War but I don't think any of them were this bad." Rex said as he observed the conflict.

"Katara, why don't you worry about gathering firewood, because that kindling is looking pretty sorry." Sokka said dismissing and mocking her.

"Well, if you don't like my firewood-" Katara said as she angrily threw the sticks at Sokka who shielded himself from the wood.

He then stood in anger after the hail of sticks subsided as he angrily responded "Fine by me, if you're not gonna do your job-" He then proceeded to tear the tent down and the two stare at each other angrily as Aang approached them.

"Okay, I got the grub if you guys got the-" Aang began as he noticed the the siblings turning away from each other in anger with their arms folded. "Hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?"

"Why don't you ask Miss Know-It-All, Queen of the Twigs." Sokka mocked

"Oh yeah? Well, you're Mister Lazy Bum, King of the" Katara mocked in response as he picked up and threw a twig at Sokka's head. "Tents!"

Sokka turned around, looking angrily at her as Hera walked up with Kanan and Ezra following behind.

"Okay then you two that's enough. Your sibling rivalry isn't going to get us anywhere." Hera said as she got between them "Now either you two apologise and move on or we're never going to get to the North Pole and the Fire Nation and Empire will catch up with us."

"Okay, listen guys Hera is right, harsh words won't solve problems, action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?" Aang asked trying to offer a solution.

"Sounds good." Katara responded

"Whatever." Sokka responded disinterested as he suddenly noticed Hera standing over him with a stern look of disapproval "I mean yeah sure right away. No harm done Katara?"

"Yeah" Katara said agreeing with him not wanting to get on Hera's bad side given she knew that look well as she would also use it and it would be best not to be on the receiving end of it.

Aang however thought he solved the problem as he gloated "You see that? Settling feuds and making peace, all in a day's work for the Avatar."

"Someone is in denial" Sabine said turning her head to Ezra as she saw Aang turn his head to see Momo and Appa fighting over a watermelon. Momo continuously was trying to fly away with it, while Appa pinned it down. Aang then proceeded to take the melon and use his airbending to slice it. Momo however seemed to be complaining about how he got the much smaller half and Appa got the bigger half.

"Come on, Momo, that's fair. Appa's got five stomachs." Aang said trying to reason with him as Appa began to eat his half of the melon.

Time passed as the group was now standing on the edge of a huge canyon.

"There it is, guys, The Great Divide." Aang said pointing out their next destination.

"Wow, I could just stare at it forever." Katara said amazed

"Yeah I know" Ezra said sharing her amazement

"Okay, I've seen enough." Sokka said feeling disinterested

"How can you not be fascinated Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world." Katara said annoyed at her brother's lack of respect.

"Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away." Sokka said making a point.

"Yeah that's true." Hera said as she contacted Chopper "Chop we're not moving yet but be prepared to move when I contact you again."

The droid grumbled on the other side as she then disconnected contact.

Suddenly someone shoved past Sokka in an attempt to get to the front "If you're looking for the canyon guide, I was here first!"

"Ooh, canyon guide? Sounds informative." Katara said pretending to sound impressed.

"Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an earthbender, and the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help, and he's taking _my_ tribe across next." The Gan Jin tribesman said with a hint of arrogance and finality unaware Sokka was behind him and mocking him.

"Calm down, we know you're next." Sokka said trying to reassure him.

"You wouldn't be so calm if the Fire Nation destroyed _your_ home and forced _you_ to flee! My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se." The Gan Jin tribesman said trying to making him understand.

"You're a refugee!" Katara said in realisation.

"Huh, tell me something I don't know." The Gan Jin tribesman said as he saw Hera walk up to him as he moved back startled "What? Who are you?"

"A friend. We've all been affected by the Fire Nation and the Empire. We understand." Hera said trying to make him understand he wasn't alone.

"I've never heard of the Empire but so long as I get across the better for me and my people. You need to not be concerned you strange looking creature." The Gan Jin tribesman said dismissing her as she gave him an annoyed glance.

A large group of poorly dressed people suddenly walked toward them as Katara pointed them out "Is that your tribe?"

"It most certainly is not! That's the Zhang tribe, a bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for a hundred years." The Gan Jin tribesmand answered as he whistled to them "Hey, Zhangs! I'm saving a spot for my tribe so don't even think about stealing it!"

"Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up their camp site?" The Zhang leader responded.

"Yes, but they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot." The Gan Jin tribesman responded.

"I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations." The Zhang leader responded feeling unthreatened.

"Ha, of course you didn't! That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang. So unorganized and ill-prepared for a journey." The Gan Jin tribesman mocked.

"Great we're in the middle of a clan war. Like I needed to be reminded of home." Sabine said with disapproval as she saw the Zhang tribe members yell out in protest behind the other tribesman. All of this reminded her of the warring clans back on Mandalore divided from a Civil War from the Clone Wars that now carried on with the Empire's rule with those siding against the Empire being branded as enemies. Katara and Aang looked at each other worriedly sharing her concern as did the rest of the Ghost Crew

Suddenly they turned around to see a large pile of rocks being levitated up and thrown away. The canyon guide was standing behind where the rocks used to be as he began speaking to them "Sorry about the wait, youngsters. Who's ready to cross this here canyon?"

"Uh, one of them, I think." Katara said as she pointed out the Zhang and the scout.

The Gan Jin tribesman suddenly rushed forward. "I was here first, my party's on their way."

"I can't guide people who aren't here." The Canyon guide responded as the Zhang was now filing past the three kids, the Ghost Crew and the fuming Gan Jin scout.

"Guess you guys will have to make the trip tomorrow." The Zhang Leader mocked.

"All these people are doing is giving me a headache. Can't we just fly away already and ignore the tour?" Zeb asked not wanting to travel with them.

The scout's eyes were now twitching in anger as he ignored Zeb's remark. Suddenly another tribe began entering the canyon entrance area as the scout points to them in triumph. "Wait, here they come!"

A group of clean, finely dressed people then came toward them.

"You're not seriously gonna cave into these spoiled Gan Jins? I mean we're refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter." The Zhang Leader said turning to the canyon guide.

"I ... uh ... well ..." The Canyon guide was now unsure what to say as he tried to argue with her.

"We've got old people who are weary from traveling." The Gan Jin tribesman said trying to make his own case.

"Sick people get priority over old people." The Zhang leader responded back trying to make a case of her own.

"Maybe you Zhangs wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs." The Gan Jin tribesman leader mocked.

"If you Gan Jins weren't so clean, you wouldn't live to be so old." The Zhang leader mocked back.

"Look there's no need to be petty about this" Hera said voicing her opinion. "I understand you have history but why not come to a compromise?"

Katara seemed to notice the two arguing tribes feuding as well as she turned to Aang "Well Aang, ready to put your peace-making skills to the test?"

"I don't know, a fight over chores is one thing, but these people have been feuding for a hundred years." Aang said unsure what to do "Maybe Hera can solve it?"

"Actually Aang I'm beginning to agree with you. I've dealt with Chopper, Ezra and Zeb together and these people are still the most stubborn people I've encountered" Hera said folding her arms in disapproval.

Katara stepped forward as she tried to get their attention "Everybody listen up! This is the Avatar, and if you give him a chance, I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that like Hera said will make everyone happy."

"Uh, you could share the earthbender and travel together?" Aang asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely not! We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves!" The Gan Jin tribesman said denying his request.

"We wouldn't travel with those pompous fools anyway!" The Zhang leader said also not agreeing.

"You spoke like a real master negotiator Aang." Sabine said with dry sarcasm as the two tribes began to shout at each other again.

Aang then began shouting as he came up with a new plan "All right here's the deal, you're all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across! Does that seem fair?"

"And if there are any who can't travel with Appa due to lack of space I'll carry some in my ship" Hera said agreeing with Aang's plan.

Both leaders nodded in agreement as the sick and elderly began boarding Appa and the Ghost.

"Sorry, Appa, you'll have to do this on your own." Aang said speaking to him.

"Actually Aang the people could use some company and in case they get worse on the journey someone should keep an eye on them." Rex said offering his help.

"And I'll do the same on my end." Hera said agreeing with him.

"Well that's kind of you Rex. Thanks." Aang said as Appa went up and licked Rex.

"Okay fellow we've been over this. You'll get it in the beard." Rex said rubbing his face and clearing it off Appa's saliva.

"Aang, this feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?" Sokka asked unsure if they should do this.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. But when have I ever been?" Aang asked grinning broadly.

"He's the Avatar, Sokka, making peace between people is his job." Katara responded

Sokka however was dismayed knowing what this meant "His job's gonna make us cross this whole canyon on foot isn't it?"

"Hey now what's the harm in a little walking for a strong leader like you Sokka?" Sabine said trying to make him understand as he perked up.

"Of course I like walking. Come on team let's go." Sokka said as he marched forward.

"He's about as easy to mess with as the kid." Zeb said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Sabine said as Ezra walked by her as he looked at her annoyed.

* * *

After a few minutes the two tribes and the others were now gathered as the Canyon guide was discussing the rules of the journey. "Okay, now comes the bad news. No food allowed in the canyon, it attracts dangerous predators."

Both tribes yelled out in protest at this "No food?! This is ridiculous."

"Oh, you babies can go a day without food? Would you rather be hungry, or dead?" The Canyon guide asked as he raised an earth pillar to tower over the rest. He then continued, to cup his hands to his mouth to amplify his voice. "Now, we're heading down in ten minutes. All food better be in your gut or in the garbage!"

The Ghost Crew then handed their food over to Hera while the Zhang tribe quickly whipped out and shove food into their mouths, which stood in stark contrast to the Gan Jin tribe, who were eating slowly with chopsticks.

Aang meanwhile was talking to the people on Appa and assuring them of their safety "Appa's going to take good care of you 'till we get there. See you on the other side, buddy! Yip yip!"

Rex however was confused "Yip Yip? What does that-"

Rex was suddenly cut off from speaking further as Appa suddenly roared and then proceeded to take off leaving the former Clone Captain a little surprised. Over by the ship the last of the sick and elderly who could board the Ghost boarded, as Kanan was about to say goodbye to Hera "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Honestly Appa and I probably have the easier job. Honestly you sure you don't want to board?" Hera asked him.

"While I would like it to be just the two of us we won't exactly be alone together." Kanan said as he saw Hera look at him annoyed "But I think I can talk some sense into them."

"Good luck." Hera said as she turned around and boarded the ship.

"You too" Kanan said with a smile as Hera closed the door to the ship as it then flew away following behind Appa.

"Come on Kanan you can day dream about her later let's go!" Sokka yelled breaking him out of his thoughts as he turned around to join the others.

After gathering their bearings both groups of people began climbing down into the canyon as the tour guide then proceeded to earthbend to form a bridge in a gap in the path.

"Nice bending!" Aang complimented.

"Yeah. We've seen earth bending in action and it's pretty great. I wonder how long we'll have to wait before someone travels with us that can do earth bending?" Ezra wondered.

"The job's much more than bending, kid. Folks want information." The Canyon guide explained as he turned to the travelers. "Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by earth spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice."

"What does that mean?" Zeb asked confused and a little worried. Katara and Sokka seemed to share his worry but as they looked up an avalanche of rocks suddenly came falling toward them, and the canyon guide earthbended it away from them.

"He he he, guess the spirits are still angry! Hope you all brought sacrifices." The Canyon guide joked

"If this is what we're going to deal with I should have gone with Hera." Zeb moaned as he folded his arms.

"Yeah but then you'd be sick or worse they would try and cook you and kill you thinking you're a monster. Besides if the Jaloopa didn't want you I doubt the spirits would" Ezra joked as Zeb gave him an annoyed glare.

Time passed as the group was now at the bottom of the switchback trail having just entered the canyon floor. The guide was now standing in front of the two tribes, remaining Ghost crew members and the kids. Katara, Aang, and Sokka looked at each other in exasperation which the Ghost Crew seemed to share as they were now standing at the bottom of the canyon next to a huge boulder.

"Okay, everyone stand clear of the wall." The Canyon guide warned as he proceeed to throw the boulder and destroys the bridge he had made earlier.

"Why'd you do that?" Aang asked

"These people are fleeing the Fire Nation, aren't they? Gotta make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now." The Canyon guide said before suddenly being picked up by a huge animal. Aang then proceeded to blow away the dust to reveal a canyon crawler.

"We gotta help him!" Sokka said as he proceeded to throw his boomerang at the crawler, which then dropped the canyon guide and proceeded to come after Sokka instead. "Okay, now we gotta help me!"

Sabine and Zeb proceeded to fire on the crawler in an attempt to distract it as Katara then came to Sokka's aid and proceeded to do a water whip on the crawler, but was quickly thrown aside. Aang then proceeded to jump down with Kanan and Ezra as he then proceeded to send a multiple blasts of air at the crawler with Ezra and Kanan using the Force successfully driving it away.

"What was that?" Aang asked the canyon guide.

"Good question kid." Zeb said giving the canyon guide a glance wondering if they should trust him.

"Canyon crawler." The Canyon guide called from the ground as he groaned in pain. "And there's sure to be more!"

"Your arms, they're broken!" Katara said noticing his injury

"Without my arms, I got no bending. In other words-" The Canyon guide began to explain.

"We're trapped in this canyon." Aang said finishing his sentence.

"Karablast" Zeb groaned in frustration.

Time passed as everyone was now closely grouped together.

"I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like canyon crawlers." Sokka said confused.

"It's the Zhangs! They took food down here even after the canyon guide told them not to." The Gan Jin leader said trying to pin the blame.

"What? If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins!" The Zhang leader accused back.

"I hope you're happy. We're stuck in this canyon with no way out." The Gan Jin leader bemoaned.

"Why don't you thank yourself, food hider?" The Zhang leader mocked.

"Look, sticking together is the only way to-" Aang tried to reason before being cut off.

"I'm not walking another step with the likes of them!" The Zhang leader declared.

"Now there's something we can agree on." The Gan Jin leader said with a tone of finality.

"Look I know you guys are upset but arguing over who did what won't get us anywhere. The important thing is we find a way out of here" Ezra said getting between them.

Aang agreeing with Ezra turned to the tour guide "Any ideas?"

"No bendng ... we need to get out of this canyon ... I won't die down here! I won't become part of the food chain!" The Canyon guide bemoaned in anguish.

"See! We're going to become part of the food chain because of you!" The Gan Jin leader said pointing to Zhangs.

"Sure, unjustly blame the Zhangs like you always do!" The Zhang leader accused back.

"Gladly." The Gan Jin leader agreed.

Kanan shook his head in disapproval. The Jedi often helped warring tribes during the Clone Wars. As keepers of the peace they often would help people in an effort to end such conflicts. However Kanan felt this would be more difficult then he anticipated.

Aang seemed to share his frustration as he angrily jumped onto a tall rock and exclaimed "Enough! I thought I could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not gonna happen. We should split up, Gan Jins on this side and Zhangs on that side. We'll travel in two separate lines."

The two leaders nodded at each other and began to start walking. Aang then jumped down to, the Ghost Crew, Sokka and Katara as he then spoke to the siblings. "Sokka, you go with the Zhangs and Katara, you go with the Gan Jins. See if you can find out why they hate each other so much." He then turned to the Ghost Crew "So what will you guys do?"

"Ezra and I will go with Sokka and the Zhangs while Zeb and Sabine will go with Katara and the Gan Jins." Kanan said making a decision.

With decisions made everyone then split up and proceeded to walk separately from one another.

* * *

Time passed as Sokka was now with Ezra and Kanan in the Zhang camp.

"So, you guys aren't going to put up your tarps?" Sokka asked

"What for? Its the dry season." The Zhang leader responded confused by his question.

"Exactly!" Sokka exclaimed happy someone agreed with him.

"Besides, we like to use the tarp as a blanket." The Zhang leader responded.

"Finally, someone gets it!" Sokka said with a smile

The Zhang leader then turned to Kanan and Ezra "So you say you're from the stars?"

"Yeah." Ezra responded

"And this Empire you spoke of has allied with the Fire Nation and is controlling and opressing the rest of the galaxy?" The Zhang leader responded

"Yes. We've spent our time trying to fight back rallying many systems to our cause to fight against it." Kanan answered.

"You say your also the last of the Jedi? Who were they? What were they like?" The Zhang leader asked curious.

Meanwhile over at the Gan Jin camp, they were in the process of putting up tarps over their tents. Zeb and Sabine were overlooking any supplies they could carry as Katara walked up and asked the leader "You really think it'll rain?"

"No, but you can never be too careful, right?" The Gan Jin leader responded leaving Katara to smile in response.

Eventually nightfall came, where they were now sitting around their campfire. The Gan Jin leader looked around and noticing the coast was clear proceeded to pull a piece of bread out of his sleeve. Katara looked stunned to see all the other tribe members doing the same. Sabine and Zeb seemed to share her shock.

"Would you care for some bread, Katara?" The Gan Jin leader asked.

"You gotta be kidding!" Sabine exclaimed shocked at his lies.

"So it was you guys who had food!" Katara exclaimed in surprise and anger shared by her friends.

"Oh come now, you really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should my people go hungry when the sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces?" The Gan Jin leader said trying to argue as he suddenly cowered upon seeing Zeb standing over him angry.

"You wouldn't mind if I shook you down to see how much you really got in there do you?" Zeb threatened.

Katara however stepped into stop him as she then hesitated before responding "Well, I guess it's okay if everyone's doing it." She then proceeded to take the bread and then ate.

The Gan Jin leader then handed Zeb and Sabine a piece "No hard feelings right?"

Both took a piece each although Zeb still gave him a glare that indicated he'd be watching him.

"So, why does your tribe hate the Zhangs so much?" Katara asked trying to find the route of the problem.

"You seem like a smart girl Katara, I bet you would enjoy hearing some history." The Gan Jin leader said before he began to explain "The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei, was an earthbender warrior who was assigned an important duty, transporting our sacred orb from the great eastern gate, to the great western gate. Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun's rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual. But as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang, a vermin named Wei Jin, who looked at the orb with envy. That coward Wei Jin knocked Jin Wei to the ground, and stole our sacred orb. Our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang."

"But why did he want the Orb? What was so special another tribe wanted it for himself?" Sabine asked feeling there was some holes to the story.

"Even we don't know that Sabine but all we know is it's importance to our history and that the Zhang stole our history and all we want is it back and for them to pay one day for their mistakes." The Gan Jin leader answered.

Sabine still however was unconvinced as she looked over to Zeb who felt a similar vibe of something being off.

Katara however seemed to believe the story as she glared at the Zhang's camp who were sitting around their campfire with Sokka, Kanan and Ezra.

"Care for some meat?" The Zhang leader asked Sokka showing she did smuggle food of her own.

"Would I!" Sokka responded without a second thought as he took the meat and began to bite down on it hungrily.

Kanan however shook his head in disapproval at the woman's carelessness.

The Zhang leader seemed to notice as she began to explain "I know what you must be thinking, we're horrible for endangering everybody by bringing food down here."

"Hm-hmm." Sokka responded happily eating away.

"Yeah because of you we have to do things this way in the first place." Ezra bemoaned.

"The Gan Jin think so badly of us, they probably assumed we brought food in and decided to bring food in themselves. That's why we brought food in." The Zhang leader answered.

Sokka still eating responded "Hmm."

"But why do something they anticipated? Why show you're the better person by following the rules that were setting up? What happened between you?" Kanan asked trying to get answers.

Much like the Gan Jin leader the Zhang leader proceeded to explain her side of the story "Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years. Our forefather Wei Jin was leaving the western gate of our village, when he saw a figure in the distance. It was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei, collapsed on the ground. Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him. Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual. Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important, and asked him to take it back to his tribe. Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory, he was arrested. Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison. We Zhangs will never forget that injustice."

"That's just terrible." Sokka said as he looked at her piece of meat. "You gonna finish that?"

Kanan rolled his eyes as he looked at Ezra and gave him a nod "Go on Ezra you can take some if she'll let you."

The Zhang leader then handed Ezra some meat as he then began to eat it. Kanan however was still confused "This orb they had. What was so sacred about it that the man would risk his own life for it to be safe?"

"I don't know Master Jedi but all I know is we Zhangs will forever hate them for their selfishness. And no form of convincing will do us otherwise." The Zhang leader responded.

Meanwhile Aang was sitting with Momo far from both camps to illustrate him being in the middle of both. "Sure would be nice to be sitting around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing. Its okay Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough, and then we can eat our weight in leechi nuts!" Momo quickly jumped up and snatched a bug out of the air and ate part of it before offering the rest to Aang. "Nah, I'll wait for the leechi nuts."

Noticing how alone he was the Canyon guide slowly approached Aang "Lonely isn't it, being impartial?"

"I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible. Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here." Aang said thinking over their situation

"I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated." The Canyon guide pointed out.

Aang looked away sadly upon hearing this. If he was to be the balance of peace and couldn't help these two tribes work out their differences then how was he going to help others?

The next day the two tribes were now traveling again in daylight.

"All clear, we're almost to the other side." The Canyon guide said as he led them off.

Aang then jumped down to the Ghost Crew, Katara and Sokka. "Well guys, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?"

"I don't think so, Aang, the Zhangs really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin Wei and stole the sacred orb." Katara said relaying her part of the story.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked confused.

"Yeah Katara, what are you talking about? Wei Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin." Sokka said relaying the other side of the story.

"Not punished enough if you ask me." Katara said not feeling convinced.

"What do you guys think?" Aang said asking the Ghost Crew.

"Well if I'm going to be honest Aang I felt there was holes to the story." Sabine said giving her honest answer.

"Something doesn't add up." Zeb said agreeing with her.

"Well I felt bad for them" Ezra said giving his thoughts "But I think they could still get along if we found out the importance of the orb beyond it being sacred."

"I sensed anger and distrust in both sides. Both are frustrated and I feel even they don't know the whole truth behind the story and only have fragments having been passed down to generations. More of it could have gotten lost along the way." Kanan said giving his own thoughts.

Aang began to think over Kanan's words as he then came up with an idea ignoring Sokka's frustrated growls. "Okay, okay I get it! Now I need your help, I need everyone together at the base of the canyon wall." He then proceeded to take off on his glider and land between the two tribes. "Please everyone, as soon as we get out of here we can eat and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff."

"Maybe the Zhang can climb the wall with their long disgusting fingernails." The Gan Jin leader mocked

"Oh sorry, I forgot that to the Gan Jin unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail!" The Zhang leader mocked back.

"Why, you dirty thief!" The Gan Jin leader accussed back.

"You pompous fool!" The Zhang leader responded as the tribes then began to argue loudly again, accompanied by Katara and Sokka. The Ghost crew just watched the exchange in silence. Kanan folded his arms as he watched Aang try to get their attention.

"Guys, focus! How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, action will!" Aang shouted to them.

"Perhaps the Avatar is right." The Zhang leader said calming down.

"Yes, perhaps he is." The Gan Jin leader said seemingly agreeing.

Aang grinned happily at this. Perhaps he could salvage this after all.

"Harsh words will never solve our problems." The Zhang leader said somewhat beginning to understand.

"Action will!" The Gan Jin leader exclaimed as suddenly both of them drew their swords. Aang yelled in surprise at this, as they then clashed their swords. "To the death! And let this be the end of this rivalry!"

"You know, I take it back. Harsh words aren't so bad!" Aang exclaimed now stepping back a little.

The two leaders ignored him however as they then began to fight. They are evenly matched, and continued until Aang suddenly blew them apart with a strong gust of air. The two tribes were suddenly sent flying backward, revealing a large amount of hidden food.

Aang was shocked at their carelessness "Is that ... food? Everyone smuggled food down here? Unbelievable! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day? You're all awful!"

"Aang is right. You should all feel ashamed" Sabine said folding her arms.

Aang however looked in wonder at a custard tart, as his stomach growled at the sight "So hungry. Is that an egg custard in that tart?"

"Nevermind" Sabine muttered.

Aang then turned to see dozens of canyon crawlers approaching, as they then all tried to flee.

"Oh no, that's a lot of canyon crawlers." Katara said suddenly regretting the pointless arguing.

Sokka wasted no time in taking out his boomerang to fight "We barely survived one!"

Ezra and Kanan joined him as they took out their lightsabesr prepared to fight as Sabine and Zeb joined them aiming their blasters.

The Canyon guide was naturally worried by this "They're coming back for me! They've had a taste and they're coming back for me!"

"Sokka, wait." Katara said apologising as she suddenly stopped him as he ran forward. "I don't care about this stupid feud, I just want us to get out of here alive."

"Me too. I only took their side 'cause they fed me." Sokka said apologising as well.

Aang continued to fight off the canyon crawlers, soon having them all in a pile. The crawlers then picked themselves up and began to target the refugees. Though Aang, Katara, Sokka, the Ghost crew and the tribe leaders fought hard to hold them off, they were vastly out numbered.

Aang then looked around to see the crawlers eating the food out of the bags as he then called out to them "Everybody, watch me and do what I do!" He then proceeded to distract a crawler with a piece of food, leaping on its back, and throwing a bag over its snout. The two tribes mimicing him, began working together as he turned to them "Now follow me! We're riding out of this hole!" Aang then proceeded to tie a huge bag of food onto a stick and use it to guide the crawlers up the canyon wall. "Everyone, get off!"

"We made it!" The Zhang leader exclaimed.

As soon as all the people had made it up the cliff, Aang then threw the bag back down, as the crawlers proceeded to follow.

"I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that." The Zhang leader responded feeling apparent guilt.

"And I never knew you Zhangs were so reliable in a pinch." The Gan Jin leader responded feeling equally guilty.

"Perhaps we're not so different after all." The Zhang leader said apologising.

They both smiled at each other as Aang sighed in relief at this.

"Nicely done Aang." Kanan said putting a hand on his shoulder to congratulate.

"Great thinking kid." Sabine said giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"Too bad we can't rewrite history. You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!" The Gan Jin leader said suddenly drawing his sword.

The Zhang leader then drew her sword. "You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for twenty long years!"

"Give me a break!" Ezra exclaimed in surprise and frustration. "You guys just worked together why can't you just call it even."

Aang sighed in frustration sharing Ezra's frustration as he suddenly had a realisation hearing that name "Wait a second ... Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys!"

"Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story." The Gan Jin leader responded not understanding what he was getting at it.

"No, I mean I really knew them. I might not look it, but I'm a hundred and twelve years old. I was there one hundred years ago on the day you're talking about." Aang said as he began to explain the real truth about what happened. "There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies. They were brothers, twins in fact, and they were eight; and most importantly, they were just playing a game! The sacred orb from the legend, that was the ball! And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Wei Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it toward the other goal, but he stepped out of bounds, so the official put him in the penalty box. Not for twenty long years but for two short minutes. There was no stealing and no putting anyone in imprison, it was just a game."

"You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?" The Zhang leader asked confused.

"Nope, just a regular ball." Aang answered simply.

"What about our tribe's redemption ritual?" one Gan Jin man asked confused.

"That's what the game was called, redemption. As soon as you got the ball from one end to the other, everyone would yell 'redemption!'" Aang answered as the tribe leaders looked at each other skeptically. "Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, that much is true. But they respected each other's differences enough to share the same playing field."

The Zhang leader now feeling a new sense of fulfillment turned to the Gan Jin leader. "I suppose it's time we forget the past."

The Gan Jin leader bowed in response "And look to the future."

The Zhang leader bowed back as Aang looked at them happily.

Time passed as they were now standing with Appa and the Ghost with Hera standing there waiting for them.

"Good to see you, boy. Did you miss me?" Aang asked as Appa licked Aang in response. Rex then proceeded to get off of Appa as he rejoined the Ghost crew.

"Hey Rex. So how was riding Appa?" Ezra asked him.

"I've travelled throughout the galaxy on starships and seen the stars and yet that was one of the most exciting things I've ever done." Rex answered as he paused for a moment his tone changing "And I'll never do it again"

"I cannot thank you enough, Avatar." The Gan Jin leader said approaching Aang.

Aang was now covered in Appa's slobber as he answered "Well, you know I try."

Gan Jin leader recoils in disgust upong seeing this "Ugh!"

"Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capital as one tribe." The Zhang leader said as both tribes cheered in response as they started walking.

The Canyon guide quickly ran forward calling out to them "I'm going too! I'm sick of this place!"

"Nice going there again Aang." Kanan said complimenting him.

"You made a difference in their lives." Hera said sharing his thoughts.

"That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin." Sokka responded agreeing with them.

"You could call it luck. Or you could call it lying." Aang said suddenly revealing his deception.

Sokka was flabbergasted upon hearing this "What?"

"I made the whole thing up." Aang answered simply

"Well you certainly fooled me" Ezra said surprised "You even fooled Kanan."

"Yeah he did." Kanan said feeling somewhat stupid for not sensing Aang's clever lie.

Katara was equally shocked "You did not!" Her tone suddenly changed to devilish admiration. "That is so wrong."

"So really had Aang not done that nobody would have learned anything?" Sabine asked confused.

"So what's the moral here? That lying is a good thing when it's convenient to solving a situation?" Ezra asked confused.

"Perhaps it's best we not talk about it" Kanan said dismissing the situation.

"So from now on let's just pretend it never happened." Hera said as everyone seemed to agree with her.

"Now where is that egg custard tart? I'm starving!" Aang asked changing the subject.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. Admitedly I did find this one to write because I found it hard to give everyone a role. Really now that I think about it I probably could have skipped it but again I wanted to try and do every episode. Which should make episodes like Zuko Alone interesting given that's the only one where the Gaang doesn't appear. I'm thinking of something for that.**

 **As for the episode's reputation and what I think? Yeah it's bad but honestly I didn't think it was anything especially terrible until the end with Aang's lie where again as I said here because of that the moral is questionable and had Aang not done it we would have never seen a resolution plus I don't know why the orb was so important beyond being just something sacred. But why is it sacred? Does it have powers? I don't know maybe I'm reading it wrong I also haven't watched this episode in awhile and again I'm following a transcript.**

 **Again my ending while a little bit of breaking the fourth wall considering how the show does it later I think it was the best way I could address it. Again while I'm always critical of my own work and worried how it'll be perceived this is again one I probably would be critical of no matter what.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've probably forgotten stuff. To all those who have been reading this story and the rest of my stories I thank you for your continued support. I wouldn't be doing these stories if it weren't for you reading them.** **This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE UPDATE FROM AUTHOR

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. As some of you know I tend to sometimes go long awhile without writing chapters. Most of the time this is because of writers' block, needing time to spread between chapters, working on other stories, needing time to myself and various other things. One of those things relates to why I won't be able to write the next chapter for a long while and I feel it is only appropriate I share the reason why.**

 **Three years ago my mother went into a life threatening coma that she had managed to recover from. All the kind words people sent to me in that time meant the world to me during that time and to her once she came out of it I was able to tell her about those kind words. It was during that time she had been diagnosed with kidney failure and has in the three years since been a dialysis patient fighting to get a transplant but the road wasn't easy.**

 **Yesterday I received the unfortunate news she lost her battle early that morning. She had only turned 48 years old on Sunday the 11th. Honestly at the moment I'm doing as best as I can but I guess all I can ask is for you to keep my family and I in your thoughts during this difficult time of grieving. I will return to writing stories properly when I feel I am ready and this note will be deleted in the future. I hope you all understand.**

 **Sincerely.**

 **-Your friend Steve993 (Stephen Murphy)**


	12. The Storm

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. It's been awhile I know but from all the messages I received you know why. Thank you for that by the way it meant a lot to me truly. And of course in the time I've been gone Rebels has ended. I probably would talk more about it but I think I'll save that for when and if I get to an adaptation of that finale in either this story or a sequel to this story that will cover those events I'm undecided yet. All I'll say is that I liked it and thought it was the best way they could have ended it. To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you and again I thank you for your patience and kind words. Life is going to be different and a bit more difficult but I have to move forward onwards and forwards for my mom and everyone and I'm doing okay now. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Things felt very peaceful with the clouds being out as Aang his face happy as he could be flicked the reins on Appa, who was flapping his six legs in unison up and down as if he were a bird. Sokka was pulling alongside Appa, using Aang's glider to fly with the Avatar as he turned his head toward Aang, grinning broadly and contentedly at him as Aang exhibited the same contented grin on his own face. He turned his attention to his right as Katara was sitting atop the head of an enormous Momo as she then waved at Aang. The group were coursing leisurely through the open sky alongside the Ghost as Hera gave them a wave from the cockpit.

Katara suddenly spoke to him "We need you, Aang."

Aang looked toward Katara contentedly as he replied "I need you, too."

Aang suddenly noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. As he turned toward it, his expression changed to shock as the sky's coloring changed to a dark, ominous gray, revealing a churning storm cloud before him.

Aang yanked Appa's reins in fright as he called out to them "Be careful, guys!" He then looked to his left and right, uneasy as he felt something was wrong "Guys?"

Suddenly Aang and Appa were alone, surrounded by nothing but the darkening sky. What happened next surprised Aang more as he saw Gyatso, in lotus, floating downward, positioning himself in front of Aang. Surprised to seem Aang asked "Gyatso?"

Gyatso whispered to him his tone indicating he was sad and disappointed "Why did you disappear?"

Aang his voice soft and sad replied "I didn't mean to."

Aang reached out to Gyatso, but before he could touch him, Gyatso turned gray and dissipated into smoke as it then blew over Aang, causing him to raise his left arm in front of his face and turn away to shield himself from it. The last of the smoke washed over him as he peeked over his arm, but instantly raised his head, his eyes growing big in shock; a dark shadow passed over him as Appa was suddenly being swallowed by the dark cloud.

Gyatso then spoke to him in a similar manner Katara did before "We need you, Aang."

A bolt of lightning suddenly split through the sky as Aang now screaming and frightened was wrestling with the reins, as he and Appa were caught in the belly of the storm with rain beating down on them. Aang and Appa then plummetted into the ocean. The duo floated for a moment as Aang's grip on Appa's reins began to loosen as they slipped from his limp grasp. Gyatso and Katara appeared as they both continued to speak to him as he continued to sink "We need you, Aang. We need you. We need you, Aang. We need you."

Unmoving, Aang sunk and disappeared into the darkness of the ocean. For a fraction of a second, lightning then split through the air again as the silhouette of the Fire Lord surrounded by flames appeared around him. The image suddenly faded as it was then replaced by another shadowy person in a cloak as they cackled with glee at the prospect of Aang's defeat as a sound of an explosion could be heard as what looked to be a giant moon appeared in the sky before fading away.

Aang suddenly woke up on a dark and dreary world as he saw Vader standing on a Tie-Fighter in the air ready to fight. He then saw a battle take place inside a temple between Vader and someone else he tried to place but couldn't remember.

The ground then began to swallow him as he saw various images of the Inquisitors, Vader, a red horned demon with robotic legs and the Empire's ships flying through the air as the world changed back to his own only now everything was ruled by the Empire. The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation and The Water Tribes were overrun by the Empire's tyranny.

Aang then found himself standing alone as he saw a lone figure standing alone and looking upon what had transpired. The figure looked to be dressed in white as he calmly spoke "You wish to defeat the Fire Nation?"

"Yes." Aang spoke timidly to him feeling a sense of unease.

"To defeat an enemy you must know them. Not simply their battle tactics. But their history. Philosophy. Art" the figure spoke as they turned to face Aang though only their silhouette could be seen with their piercing red eyes being the only thing visible to Aang's eye.

"Who are you?" Aang asked "Do you want something?"

"I want you to know failure. Utter defeat. And that it is I who delivers it crashing down upon you." the figure answered.

Aang then fell through the floor screaming as the figure's words echoed "This Rebellion ends today."

Suddenly things changed from the dream to reality as Aang, was gasping for air and shooting upright, startling Momo, who was curled up on top of Aang as he then leapt onto Katara's stomach, causing her to shoot up with a startled look on her face, before jumping on Sokka's, who then shot up, still sleepy, halfheartedly wielding his dagger and boomerang "What's going on? Did we get captured again?"

Aang turned to his friends feeling guilty for startling them "It's nothing. I just had a bad dream." He then curled up, facing away from them. "Go back to sleep."

Sokka curled up, facing away from Aang as he responded "Don't have to tell me twice."

Katara however was still unsure as she gave him a look at him in concern. "Are you all right, Aang?"

Aang had a look on his face that said he was lost as he responded "I'm okay."

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately. You want to tell me about it?" Katara asked "You can talk to Kanan if you like?"

Aang briefly closed his eyes as he responded "I think I just need some rest."

Sokka sat up behind Katara feeling upbeat "You guys want to hear about my dream?"

Katara glared at him, an expression Sokka then returned as he responded "That's okay. I didn't want to talk about it anyway."

Sokka then proceeded to lay down, disappearing as Katara did the same.

Inside the Ghost Ezra was laying awake as Zeb was sound asleep above him snoring as he thought about some of what he was seeing lately. What could some of those images mean? Did they have to do with Malachor? Part of him felt that if they could go there maybe answers could be found. But they couldn't leave right now. Suddenly he heard Kanan's voice talking to someone. He then recognised it was Ahsoka. She was back.

Getting out of his bed Ezra opened the door as he snuck through the hallway as suddenly he found himself standing in the presence of Kanan and Ahoska who were sitting at the table as he gave them an awkward wave. "Oh hey."

"Trouble sleeping?" Kanan asked him clearly indicating he wasn't happy Ezra was awake at this hour.

"A little. Just thinking a bit" Ezra responded as he looked at Ahsoka who seemed to sense he wanted to say something "It's about Malachor. I want to know how and when we'll get there."

"We will soon. When you're ready." Ahsoka answered "I've lost track of the two Inquisitors chasing you. I don't know where they've gone and they don't seem to know where I am."

"Well that's good I guess" Ezra responded

"But bad for us" Kanan added knowing that the Inquisitors still being out there and no way to nowhere to know were they were meant trouble for them.

"Phoenix Squadron and Commander Sato are willing to help but it'll take time because of the travel required for an entire fleet to travel at this distance. But more importantly the Rebellion still needs to deal with the Empire who hasn't travelled here." Ahsoka answered

"We understand" Kanan answered as he got up from his seat "I'm turning in for the night. I suggest you do the same Ezra."

"Right" Ezra said as he got up from his chair as he then turned to leave and walked away before he suddenly heard a voice on a hologram. He turned around to see Ahsoka still sitting there looking at a hologram of Anakin Skywalker teaching lightsaber techniques.

"Keeping your saber moving is key to deflecting the fire of multiple adversaries. But with motion. One into the next. Into the next and so on. I've made some adjustments to the classic form IV techniques that I think you'll find work well against droids and other ranges of attackers" The hologram instructed as it began to perform the movements "Here I'll show you. One. Two. Three"

The voice started to fade out as Ezra looked at it in amazement "He's amazing. I've watched some of these recordings to help me with my own saber training."

"You should have seen him in person. Anakin Skywalker. He was my master." Ahsoka spoke still feeling a sense of nostalgia despite her speculation that was troubling her.

"Kanan said he was the greatest warrior the Jedi had in the Clone Wars" Ezra said recalling what he heard.

"He was powerful. Rarely lost a battle. But what would surprise people was how kind he was. He cared deeply about his friends and looked out for them until the end." Ahsoka said with a sense of sadness.

"Practice these exercises mindfully and you'll see improvement. I promise." The recording spoke as it finished.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Ezra asked her.

Ahsoka sat silent for a few moments as she heard Vader's breathing again and Anakin's voice echo those words from the temple "You abandoned me! You failed me!"

Ahsoka then fell face first into the table's surface as Ezra quickly ran to wake her up "Hey Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka quickly sat up as she stared him in the eyes seeing a sense of concern "You okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay" Ahsoka interrupted as she took a deep breath and explained "The last time I saw him he was rushing off to save the Chancellor. Then everything changed. The war ended and the Jedi were accused of treason. One by one they were hunted down."

"By the Inquisitors?" Ezra asked having a feeling he was right.

"Or worse" Ahsoka responded referring to Vader.

Ezra then thought back to Anakin as he began to relay a similarity to Aang "You know the way you talk about Master Skywalker being powerful but kind he almost seems like Aang in a way? If he couldn't be saved at least we can help Aang."

"He does have a lot to learn like yourself. And I'm sure in time he'll learn to embrace that." Ahsoka said as she got up from her table as Ezra did the same.

"We'll look out for him and his friends" Ezra said making a promise.

"But also look out for each other." Ahsoka cautioned as Ezra then left her and returned to his room leaving her alone as she closed her eyes to be with her thoughts.

The sound of the breathing echoed in her mind as she heard Anakin's last words to her before she left the Temple "I understand more then you realise. I understand wanting to walk away from the Order." She then thought back to her final memory of him as she saw the 501st with orange paint on their helmets ready to help her and Bo-Katan take Mandalore as Anakin spoke "I'm proud of you Ahsoka. I always will be."

Ahsoka opened her eyes her expression still feeling determined like she did at the temple Aang spoke to Roku at "There still is a way. I know it."

* * *

The next day then came as waves were crashing on a sandy shore under a blue sky morning. Katara was carrying their packs toward a yawning Appa. As the animal closed its mouth again, Aang was now sitting on his head, while Sokka sat on the saddle.

"Look at those clear skies, buddy!" Aang pointed out as he petted Appa's head and looked up at a flock of birds arranged in a "V" flying overhead, their goose-like honking audible. "Should be some smooth flying."

The Ghost crew then left their ship joined by Ahsoka and Rex as Ahsoka introduced herself to the children properly.

"I don't think we formally got introduced before I had to leave again when we escaped the temple. I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said introducing herself.

Aang looked at her as his eyes widened and showed that fight before he returned to reality as Hera walked up to him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder "Aang? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay" Aang said as he gave Ahsoka a smile "So are you a Jedi too?"

"I was" Ahsoka responded

"So are you here to help?" Aang asked "I've been looking for someone to guide me spiritually and you seem like a good teacher who knows a lot."

Ahsoka smiled as she responded "I'm honoured Aang but I only stopped by to inform Kanan and the others about the situation back in their galaxy. I will be leaving soon."

Katara who was looking into a bag before holding it upside down, then sprinkled the ground with crumbs as Momo instantly ate them. Sokka then walked past her toward Appa, carrying some of their luggage.

Katara looked from the contents of the bag up to Aang. "Well, we better smoothly fly" She then stepped onto Appa's tail and walked to the saddle as she continued "Ourselves to a market, 'cause we're out of food."

Sokka suddenly straightened up, his tone serious. "Guys, wait. This was in my dream." Momo then landed on the pack behind him as he continued "We shouldn't go to the market."

Katara and Aang, turned to look at him; curious as Katara asked "What happened in your dream?"

"Yeah tell us genius" Zeb sarcastically asked.

Sokka his eyes bugged out in terror yelled out in response "Food eats people!"

Katara proceeded to shake her head in response. Behind her, Aang was going back to adjusting the reins.

Sokka then proceeded to point at Momo glaring at him as he folded his arms "Also, Momo could talk. You said some very unkind things."

Momo's ears drooped in response as Sokka found himself slapped upside the head by Zeb as Sabine looked at him and said "Don't worry Sokka. You'll get there yet. Just keep trying and people might take you seriously."

The flock of birds in V-formation meanwhile were now flying over the open ocean as Zuko's ship was sailing by. Out on the deck, Iroh was standing there with Zuko looking through a spyglass behind him. As the flight of birds passed over Iroh's head in the distance, he sniffed the air as Zuko then lowered the spyglass to turn to his uncle, who was offering his thoughts "There is a storm coming. A big one."

"You're out of your mind, Uncle." Zuko responded walking up to Iroh. "The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight."

The two, were facing the prow of the ship and indeed a clear sea and sky was being shown.

"A storm is approaching from the north." Iroh said as he turned to face Zuko. "I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

Zuko took a few steps in Iroh's direction, pointing briefly northward. "We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same."

Iroh however wouldn't budge his face giving a stern look indicating he was serious "Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew."

Zuko advanced on his uncle angrily as he responded "The safety of the crew doesn't matter!"

Behind them, Lieutenant Jee walked onto deck, inadvertently overhearing the conversation. As Zuko realised Jee was behind him he turned to face him, his expression briefly losing its raging intensity. Jee raised an eyebrow as Zuko walked over to him. Zuko addressing Jee directly, then proceeded to strut up to him, dominantly looking him right in the eyes from a close distance as he finished speaking. "Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety."

As Zuko walked away, Jee glared after him as Zuko then was now leaving the deck through the door at the base of the superstructure.

Jee looked slightly enraged as Iroh walked over to him as he reassuringly, a twinge of uncertainty in his voice, almost as if he does not fully believe what he is saying responded "He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up."

"The Prince has been many things I've noticed on this journey" Kallus said as he walked up onto the deck having overheard everything after leaving his quarters "But I never thought he'd be this heartless. A man's respect for his crew is something we value in the Empire. One that I value."

"A wise and honourable trait Agent Kallus" Iroh said as he responded "The Prince isn't heartless. Far from it. You would only have to know him personally to see that."

Kallus then turned away as he returned to his quarters on the ship. Closing the door he then sat down at his desk as he began to go through again history on General Iroh that an officer managed to recover for him as he requested. As an ISB agent, Kallus felt he needed to know his allies more if he was going to be working with them. It was only fair. He then saw a scroll that relayed "The Battle of Ba Sing Se."

"What was supposed to be my greatest victory became my ultimate defeat" Kallus said as he read it.

Time passed by as we turned to a seaside hamlet built on the side of a cliff face, the roofs all teal-green. A collection of houses were sitting back from the waterfront, where a row of warehouses adjoined the docks.

Among the several ships moored on the town's four piers was Appa, floating in the water by himself and the Ghost which was parked on the pier.

Katara was standing in front of a small merchants' stand, suspiciously eying a watermelon with Hera alongside her.

A Merchant woman scowled as she noticed them and tried to begin selling to them "Ahhh, it's good. It's perfect, I'm telling you!"

Katara shook the watermelon, which then emitted an audible sloshing sound. "I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing."

The Merchant woman moved around the stand where Katara was standing with Hera. Sokka, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, Kanan, Rex and Aang, staff in hand, were stand beside them with the former filling a basket with fruit. "Swishing means it's ripe! It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh?"

Aang took a step toward Katara. "I think it's true, Katara. Swishing means it's ripe."

Katara then put the melon back on the stand as she said "I just realized we're out of money anyway."

"I take it we can't persuade you with credits?" Hera asked as she handed them to her as she pushed them away

"No good here" The merchant responded annoyed, grabbing a basket full of fruits from Sokka. As Sokka walked past the merchant, she indignantly kicked him in the rear, drawing a cry of pain from Sokka but a bit of laughter from Zeb and Ezra while Sabine rolled her eyes at their immaturity.

Sokka, Katara, The Ghost Crew and Aang were on the docks relaying their options.

Sokka rubbing where the lady kicked him and seeming downcast asked what was on their minds. "Out of food and out of money. Now what are we supposed to do?"

"You could get a job, smart guy." Katara suggested.

"We used to pull jobs all the time" Ezra said with a sense of optimisim "All we need is to find someone looking for a crew to hire for transport."

As if fate would have it a fisherman and his wife were walking behind the gang beginning a loud, heated conversation, which was overheard easily by Aang, Katara, the Ghost Crew and Sokka.

"We shouldn't go out there! Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm." The Fisherman's wife cautioned.

Aang, appeared alarmed by the prediction which Kanan seemed to notice but elected to say nothing for now.

"You're crazy. It's a nice day" The Fisherman said as he gestured to the sky with both arms "No clouds, no winds, no nothing. So quit your nagging, woman."

"Maybe we should find some shelter?" Aang asked nervously suggesting to Katara, the Ghost Crew and Sokka.

Sokka indicating the fair weather however was confused "Are you kidding? Shelter from what?"

"My joints say there's going to be a storm! A bad one." The Fisherman's wife said not changing her mind.

"Well, it's your joints against my brain." The Fisherman responded back.

"Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, 'cause I ain't comin'." The Fisherman's wife responded with a tone of finality in her voice

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get!" The Fisherman responded as Sokka then ran up to them "How do you like that?"

Sokka interrupting, raisied his hand. "I'll go."

"You're hired!" The Fisherman said shooting a triumphant look at his wife, who scowled back at him

After a short pause, Sokka turned to Katara and Aang. "What? You said get a job ... and he's paying double."

Rounding on Sokka, the Fisherman's expression was wild "Double? Who told you that nonsense?"

"He means" Zeb said walking over to him with Sabine and Rex as he stepped back a little startled by his appearance "If you want to get these fish out faster you're going to need more than just the kid."

Meanwhile Zuko's ship was now on the open ocean where a massive bank of darkening clouds, had now appeared seemingly out of nowhere, looming in front of the ship. On the deck, Lieutenant Jee and several other soldiers were standing a short distance from the shot, staring at the clouds. Zuko walked near them, regarding the clouds as Jee and the others turned to face him.

Iroh then proceeded to walk between Zuko and Jee as the latter taunted the former. "Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all."

"Lucky guess." Iroh pleasently responded.

Zuko whired around as he walked toward Jee; angry. "Lieutenant! You'd better learn some respect" He then proceeded to jab two fingers into Jee's chest. "– Or I will teach it to you."

He then began to walk away from Jee, who then followed Zuko with his eyes, continuing his taunting after a short pause. "What do you know about respect?"

Behind Jee, Iroh's expression turned to panic as he made a cutting motion at his throat with his hand, trying to signal Lieutenant Jee to stop. Hearing the commotion Agent Kallus and a few Storm Troopers and officers stepped up observing what was going on.

Zuk suddenly stopped walking he listened to Jee's words. "The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to these soldiers from the stars to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect!"

Iroh gasped slightly, reaching out a hand in desperation before moving it to his forehead in resignation, believing Jee had gone too far.

The look on Zuko's face, was now contorted with rage as Jee continued to relay his frustration "You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?"

Zuko turned around and extended his right arm as if preparing to firebend as Lieutenant Jee did the same.

"Easy now." Iroh warned as both Zuko and Jee wrist-blocked the other's arm as smoke rose from a furious Zuko's hand. Storm Troopers were waiting to fire and interrupt the battle as Kallus signalled them to hold position. Interrupting the staredown, Iroh extended an arm and pulled theirs apart as the smoke faded "Enough! We're all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better."

Lieutenant Jee then proceeded to walk away.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Zuko responded as Iroh put a comforting hand on Zuko's right shoulder, as Zuko shrugged it off and walked away.

Kallus had a neutral expression as he turned away and signalled his men to return to their posts.

Back over at the dock at the fishing town, Team Avatar and the Ghost Crew were standing around waiting as Sokka, Zeb, Sabine and Rex were now carrying supplies onto the fisherman's boat.

"Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky." Aang warned

"I said I was going to do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather." Sokka said ignoring him.

"I've gone through tougher conditions then this Aang and continued to perform my duty. We'll be alright" Rex said as he then remembered "Then again we always had Clone armours designed for various weather conditions which we don't exactly have now."

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to him!" The Fisherman's wife warned.

"Boy with tattoos?" The fisherman asked as he turned around to look at Aang. "Airbender tattoos. Well, I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?"

"That's right." Katara responded as she and Aang smiled at this.

"Well, don't be so smiley about it. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world!" The Fisherman said his tone indicating anger as he pointed at Aang.

"Don't yell at him! Aang would never turn his back on anyone." Katara responded angrilly.

"Oh, he wouldn't, huh? Then I guess I just have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering." The Fisherman responded as Aang's eyes widened.

"Aang is the bravest person I know. He's done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him." Katara said as she continued to defend him.

"Yeah." Ezra said as he stepped up "Sure Aang had to leave his people unexpectedly but whatever it was it wasn't his fault. He didn't know what the Fire Nation were going to do. Like the Empire they burn homes and ruin lives with no remorse."

Behind Katara and Ezra's bacs, Aang was slowly beginning to backpedal away from them. "Ezra is right. It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?"

Hera then tapped her on the shoulder as she spoke in a worried tone "Katara"

Katara then turned around to see Aang backing away. "Aang, what's wrong?"

A look of shock and horrified guilt on his face, Aang opened his glider and vaulted into the air, rapidly disappearing into the distance. Kanan was standing by the Ghost as he observed the situation with a sense of frustration and also familiarity. Whatever happened Aang was beginning to feel the affects of leaving his people the same way he did when Order 66 was initiated. When he was alone.

"That's right! Keep flying!" The Fisherman yelled out.

"You're a horrible old man!" Katara said disgusted as she then proceeded to get on Appa, who was floating beside the dock. "Appa, yip yip!"

As Appa flew out of the water, a big wave then proceeded to splash the fisherman. Hera, Ezra and Kanan then entered the Ghost where Ahsoka was there having not left as Hera then ordered Chopper to man stations as they then flew into the air following Appa.

Sokka then walked out from below deck on the boat as he noticed them leaving. "Hey! They left without saying good-bye!"

"Your friends ain't too polite, are they?" The Fisherman asked him.

"I know! This one time, I was ..." Sokka began before the Fisherman handed him a crate, interrupting impolitely

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Get below deck!" The Fisherman ordered as Sabine walked up onto the deck.

"With any luck. We'll be done before it get's any worse" Sabine said "Last thing I need is for the paint to rub off"

"Good to know your priorities are with your paint if I end up drowning" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Well if you really are a strong idea guy then you should have no problem building us something to protect us?" Sabine responded as she returned to down below.

"I fail to see that happening" Zeb said as he placed a box down and returned to the deck below as Sokka followed an annoyed expression on his face.

Meanwhile in the sky Katara was riding on Appa in the rain, trying to find Aang as the Ghost followed them close behind. They eventually came upon a cave in the side of a cliff face. After getting off of Appa, Katara was now outside the cave as the Ghost Crew followed behind her as they saw Aang sitting alone inside, surrounded by darkness.

"I'm sorry for running away." Aang quietly responded.

"It's okay. That fisherman was way out of line." Katara responded.

"I can see why his wife had a problem with him" Ezra said agreeing with her.

"Actually, he wasn't." Aang responded.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked surprised and confused.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aang said speaking in a sad and quiet voice.

"It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" Katara said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me."

"Talk to all of us" Hera said putting her hand on his other shoulder.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Aang said as suddenly, Momo leapt past Aang and Katara, startling them. Appa had also entered the cave. He then proceeded to nuzzle Aang's head with his nose, making Aang smile as he patted Appa's chin.

"We got plenty of time" Kanan said as he got down into a meditated seating position as Ezra and Ahsoka did the same as Hera sat down as well.

"I'm going to try to get a little fire going." Katara said as she proceeded to go do so.

* * *

After getting settled Katara, Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka, Hera and Aang were now sitting around a fire. Momo was lying on Aang's lap.

"I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar. I was playing with some other kids just outside the South Wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter." Aang said as he began to explain as he relayed his memory.

Inside the memory Aang was with some other Air Nomads giving them an instruction. "First you got to form the ball, then you got to get on quick."

Aang then proceeded to ride around on the scooter in the court as one of the boys then proceeded to try it as he responded "Okay, here goes." The boy then proceeded to form it as, trying to get on, but instead ended up spinning and falling off.

Aang then gently got off his as he explained "You kind of have to balance on it like it's a top."

"Man, that's hard." The first Air Nomad Boy complained.

"Where'd you learn that trick, Aang?" The second Air Nomad Boy asked

"I made it up." Aang responded simply.

"Wow!" The second Air Nomad Boy said in amazemnt

At that that moment the Council of Elders proceeded to show up interrupting them.

"Aang, come with us. We need to speak with you." Gyatso said as they then headed off

A few moments later Aang and the elder monks were in the meeting room as Aang has ben informed of his Avatar status.

"How do you know it's me?" Aang asked still not sure.

"We have known you were the Avatar for some time. Do you remember these?" Monk Tashi asked as he proceeded to airbend a wrapped-up mat to Aang. It then opened up, revealing four toys.

"Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little!" Aang responded excitedly as he picked up the propeller toy.

"You chose them from among thousands of toys, Aang. The toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars past. Your own past lives." Tashi explained

"I just chose them because they seemed fun." Aang said as he smiled and pulled the cord on the propeller toy, sending the propeller spinning into the air.

It then proceeded to spin through the air and go over Monk Tashi's head as he continued to explain "You chose them because they were familiar."

"Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned sixteen, but there are troubling signs. Storm clouds are gathering." Gyatso said his tone indicating he was serious.

"I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar." Pasang said in agreement.

"We need you, Aang." Gyatso said tryng to make him understand

Aang however lowered his head, his responsibility crushing him, his head staying lowered as he suddenly returned to reality in the present.

Katara, Hera, Ezra, Kanan and Ahsoka each looked upon him with concern and sympathy. Ahsoka in particular felt reminded of Anakin and his struggle.

* * *

Meanwhile on Zuko's ship Jee was talking about Zuko to a couple other men venting his frustrations. "I'm sick of taking his orders! I'm tired of chasing his Avatar! I mean, who does Zuko think he is?"

"Do you really want to know?" Iroh asked having overheard them as Kallus walked by noticing as well.

Jee then proceeded to stand up at the sound of Iroh's voice. "General Iroh. We were just-"

Iroh however then proceeded to cut him off. "It's okay. May I join you?"

"Of course, sir." Jee said as Iroh sat down.

"May?" Kallus asked as Iroh gestured him to come over.

"You are a part of this crew now Agent Kallus. You are most welcome always" Iroh said as Kallus sat down. Iroh then proceeded to massage his beard as he began to explain "Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much."

Iroh then proceeded to explain as he began to relay what happened. Zuko was walking up to the curtains to get in the war room, but the guard on the left proceeded to move in front of the curtain to stop him.

"Let me in!" The Young Zuko demanded

Iroh placed his hands on Zuko's shoulders as he tried to calm him down "Prince Zuko, what's wrong?"

"I want to go into the war chamber" Zuko explained as he pointed to the guard "But the guard won't let me pass!"

Iroh then proceded to lead Zuko away with his left hand still on his shoulder. "You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring."

"If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?" Zuko asked

"Very well. But you must promise not to speak." Iroh cautioned as another elder soldier walked by them into the war chamber "These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?"

Zuko then proceeded to bow to Iroh "Thank you, Uncle."

Zuko and Iroh then proceeded to walk into the war room as the meeting then started

"The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here." Bujing one of the leaders began to explain as he showed the place on the map. "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the forty-first division."

"But the forty-first is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" An Elder soldier pointed out not sure how the plan will work.

"I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?" Bujing asked clearly showing his lack of care and remorse,

Zuko despite Iroh's warning couldn't let his voice go unheard as he stood up and responded "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"

Everyone in the war room was staring at Zuko, save for Iroh, who was kneeling behind his nephew with everyone else clearly not happy or shocked at his response and tone of speaking.

Back in the present time Iroh was massaging his beard again "Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out. And there were dire consequences."

Iroh slightly bowed his head as Kallus notice. Whatever could happen next he was at the very most intrigued but also worried. A part of him admired the Princes's boldness but also understood Iroh's initial warning. While he ultimately stood with the Empire there have been times where he wondered if the Order was right? As much as he gloated to the Lasat Rebel he wasn't being entirely honest about the truth then. Something he was beginning to question whether he was right to do so?

Meanwhile back with Aang, Kanan, Hera, Ezra, Ahsoka and Katara each one was having different reactions to Aang's revelation.

"They were asking you have so much responsibility at such a young age" Hera said feeling upset that no child should have to had that thrust upon him without much time to it at such a young age and even then still not knowing everything about it.

"In many ways it would be like joining the Jedi Order. It would be a hard commitment for anyone especially if you aren't ready" Kanan said as Ahsoka seemed to agree with him.

Katara however was still unsure "So you were upset that you were the Avatar? Why wouldn't you be excited about it?"

"Yeah I mean I didn't quite get everything about being a Jedi at first but overtime I was pretty excited and up for the challenge of it" Ezra said unsure himself how to feel.

"Well, I didn't know how to feel about it. All I knew was that after I found out, everything began changing." Aang answered as he continued to remember.

In the memory Aang was entering into the South Wall again as the Air Nomad kids were now on air scooters.

"Hey, not bad! You guys have been practicing!" Aang responded excitedly

"Not only that! We made up a game you can play with the air scooters!" The second Air Nomad Boy responded.

"Great!" Aang responded as he proceeded to make his own as everyone else suddely maked theirs vanish. "What's going on?"

"Now that you're the Avatar, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on." The first Air Nomad Boy responded.

"But I'm still the same! Nothing's changed! So, what? I can't play?" Aang responded confused and upset.

"That's the only fair way." The first Air Nomad Boy responded.

"Oh, okay." Aang responded disapointed at their decision.

"Sorry, Aang." The second Air Nomad Boy responded feeling slightly guilty.

Aang then left the South Wall as the first Air Nomad Boy asked "Okay. Now, who wants Jinju on their team?" Jinju who was in the corner with a gas around him, proceeded to laugh.

Time passed by as Aang and Gyatso were playing a game of Pai Sho. Aang then moved a piece as Gyatso seemed intrigued by his response. "Very interesting move, young one."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked

Gyatso suddenly then proceeded to airbend and make a spiral, flipping a part of Aang's clothing. Gyatso then quickly moved two pieces around. Aang as was flipping his clothing back into place. "Hey!"

Gyatso and Aang laughed together as Monki Tashi appeared clearly unhappy "You're playing games with him? The Avatar should be training!"

"Aang has already trained enough for today." Gyatso responded.

"Time is short." Tashi said as he turned to Aang. "Come with me. I must test you on some high level techniques."

"No. As long as I'm his guardian, I will decide when he trains ... and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho." Gyatso responded

"Hmph." Tashi grunted as he walked away.

Aang's memory ended as meanwhile on Zuko's ship Iroh was continuing to tell his story. "After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said the challenge against the general was an act of complete disrespect! And there was only one way to resolve this."

"Agni Kai. A fire duel." Jee responded

"Forgive my ignornance but you say that this was a duel?" Kallus asked making sure he was correct.

"That's right." Iroh responded as he explained "The Agni Kai is a duel where one must challenge the other to single combat if they invoke it by means of challenge. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood."

Iroh then continued to remember back as Zuko was preparing for the Agni Kai When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general as the tippet that was on Zuko's shoulders then fell down to the ground "Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected."

Zuko's expression was clearly one of fear as Iroh revealed the truth "Zuko would have to duel his own father."

Kallus widened his eyes at this. He certainly wasn't expecting things to go this way.

Back with Aang, Katara, Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka and a sad-looking Aang were around their campfire.

While Momo was asleep in his lap, Aang stareed off into the fire with unseeing eyes as he continued his story. "Then, just when I was feeling better, something worse happened."

Monk Tashi and Monk Gyatso were speaking to Monk Pasang as Gyatso was trying to reason with them about Aang's future "Aang needs to have freedom and fun. He needs to grow up as a normal boy."

"You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny." Tashi said reminding him of what's to come.

"Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment." Pasang tried to reason.

"All I want is what is best for him." Gyatso responded still unsure

"But what we need is what's best for the world. You and Aang must be separated! The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training." Pasang responded with great reluctance.

Aang however was looking through a hole in the ceiling, shocked at the news that he had just heard.

"That's awful, Aang. I don't know what to say." Katara said in response.

"Me neither. To be separated from your father figure like that with your consent? What kind of jerks are they?" Ezra asked in anger as Hera and Kanan each put comforting hands on his shoulders to ease him.

Aang seemed to agree as he proceeded to stand up and vent his frustrations "How could they do that to me? They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!"

Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka suddenly felt a tremor in the Force and power as Aang then proceeded to activate the Avatar State.

"Whoa! Hot cinders!" Katara responded as she tried to calm him down.

"His power beyond anything I've felt" Ahsoka responded in awe "Even without Roku controlling him."

Aang then proceeded to come out of the Avatar State, and walk to the fire, and sat down again. "I'm sorry I got so mad."

"You have the right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that." Katara responded.

"Well, that's not exactly what happened." Aang said as he continued to explain.

Inside the memory Aang was looking out the window of his bedroom. "I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do."

Aang was now lying down on his bed as he picked up a scroll and began to write.

Gyatso then walked to Aang's room which was now empty. "Aang, I'm not going to let them take you away from me. Aang?"

Gyatso then opened the door more, spotting the scroll, and opening it up. He then gasped as he and noticed a storm coming outside the window.

"I never saw Gyatso again." Aang explained "Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found me in the iceberg."

"You ran away." Katara responded

"You said you had left but when you first said so you sounded upset and didn't look like you wanted to talk about it?" Ezra said feeling guilty for not realising "We're sorry Aang."

"And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help." Aang responded feeling the guilt wash over him again.

"You don't know what would have-" Katara began to reason before being cut off.

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help." Aang responded his anger still showing.

"Aang..." Katara again still trying to make him see the truth.

"The fisherman was right! I did turn my back on the world!" Aang responded as he then began to cry as he turned to see Hera standing in front of him as she put her arms around him and give him a comforting hug as he turned back to Katara.

"You're being too hard on yourself, even if you did run away. I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed, you would have been killed along with all the other airbenders." Katara said trying to reason.

"You don't know that." Aang responded still unsure.

"I know it was meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope." Katara said still trying to reason.

"Yeah if you hadn't left you would never have met Katara or Sokka or us?" Ezra said reminding him "We could have been captives of the Fire Nation by now."

Aang still hung his head down uncertain. Kanan and Ahsoka both gave each other a look as Kanan turned to Katara, Hera and Ezra "Can you give us a minute?"

The three then proceeded to leave the cave for a moment as Hera looked back at Kanan knowing he was about to tell Aang the truth about his whole story.

"I've been in your position Aang." Kanan began to explain "As you know I'm a survivor of Order 66"

"That was when the Jedi were wiped out right?" Aang asked still feeling shaken by it.

"Yes. Both Ahsoka escaped under different circumstances. But like you I was afraid and felt alone." Kanan said as he continued to explain "I'll never forget my master Depa's sacrifice."

Kanan then began to think back to his own memory as he saw his master die in front of him as she ordered him to "Run"

"How did you end up with the Ghost?" Aang asked

"Well that took awhile. I spent a lot of my early days travelling with Janus Kasmir. He thought me everything. How to survive and about the galaxy at large. I even met an old enemy from the Clone Wars General Kleeve and I learned from him too. Eventually I ended up on Gorse and one of it's moons Cynda where I met Hera. I didn't buy into her cause at first but she helped me realise that if I stayed out of the fight and continue to dwell on the past then others would be hurt on my account even though I swore to protect them. She was right. Which she is a majority of the time I now know." Kanan said as he smiled at the memory. It felt like a lifetime ago now even though it wasn't.

"What happened?" Aang asked

"We won the conflict and stopped Count Vidian from blowing up the moon even with Sloane's help. I was surprised as anyone an Imperial would help us." Kanan answered. "I never regret the fact I listened to Hera that day. If I did I wouldn't be where I am now. I wouldn't have her, Ezra, Zeb or Sabine and I can't see life without them now. I don't want people to lose what they love like I once did."

"You really care about them? Like I care for Katara and Sokka?" Aang asked with a smile.

"If it came down to it. I'd give my life" Kanan responded.

Ahsoka smiled as she signalled Kanan to leave. Understanding Kanan then proceeded to leave the cave to join Katara, Hera and Ezra outside. Alone with him Ahsoka put her hand on Aang's shoulder as she relayed a bit of her story "I turned away from the Jedi as well because of my disagreements with their beliefs. Like with your master it left my own master heartbroken. He couldn't comprehend my decision. But I don't regret my decision."

"Because like Kanan if you stayed you would have been killed?" Aang asked as he seemingly began to understand.

"Yes but what happened... I couldn't accept their offer to return just like that after what I went through" Ahsoka said as she pushed the memory aside "Someday you'll understand the whole truth. But for now know this. We all make decisions Aang. Some of which may sound like the wrong one at the time especially if they are in the heat of the moment. All we can do is learn to live with ourselves and not let the past dictate the present. Everything that happens now. Is in your hands."

Back on Zuko's ship Iroh was continuing his story "When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy."

Inside the Agni Kai chamber the Fire Lord, Ozai was advancing on Zuko as Zuko lowered his head and began to beg for forgiveness "Please, Father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

Ozai's silhouette then walked up to Zuko not satisfied in his response. "You will fight for your honor."

Zuko was on his knees and forearms, while looking at the floor as he continued to beg "I meant you no disrespect." He then gazed up at his father, tears shimmering in his eyes as his voice started to waiver. "I am your loyal son."

Ozai's shadow and head came into view as he demanded "Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"

Some of the spectators were watching in anticipation as Ozai reached Zuko who lowered his head to the floor again.

"I won't fight you." Zuko responded not wanting to go through with this.

"You will learn respect," Ozai said with a tone of discipline and anger as Zuko pushed himself up on his knees and hands as he then started to shake "And suffering will be your teacher."

Zuko looked up with Ozai with tears in his eyes. Over by the spectators Zhao, Iroh, and Zuko's younger sister Azula were in the crowd. While Iroh clenched his teeth and looked fearful and worried on Zuko's behalf, Zhao looked on with a smirk on his face, while Azula smiled and proceeded to raise her left fist in front of her chest in anticipation.

Iroh closed his eyes and averted his head to the left as he continued to explain "I looked away."

As the sound of a fire blast could be heard by everyone, Zuko's cry of "No", echoded as the faces of the spectators were brightened by the flames.

Back in the present, Iroh was sitting in the same manner as everyone was left visibly shaken by the story. Kallus himself in particular felt frustration.

"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident." Jee said feeling guilty now by his previous outbursts.

"It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor." Iroh explained.

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal." Jee said now understanding.

"Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is the Avatar gives Zuko hope." Iroh responded as he noticed Kallus looking at him.

* * *

Meanwhile Zuko was meditating, remembering his younger life. He was suddenly stopped by a hit on the ship.

Back with Aang, Katara, Hera, Kanan and Ezra had rejoined him and Ahsoka in the cave as the fishermen's wife appeared "Help! Oh, please help!"

Katara then grabbed lady as she brought her near the fire. "It's okay. You're safe."

"But my husband isn't." The Fisherman's wife responded.

"What do you mean? Where's Sokka?" Katara asked suddenly concerned

"And my crew" Hera added

"They haven't returned! They should have been back by now! And this storm is becoming a typhoon! They're caught out at sea!" The Fisherman's wife cried in response.

"I'm going to find him!" Aang said as he got up.

"I'm going with you!" Katara added not wanting to leave him alone.

"So are we" Ezra added as they joined them.

"I'm staying here." The fisherman's wife responded as she sat down by the fire.

"We'll be back soon. I promise." Aang said as he and Katara proceeded to fly out on Appa while the remaining members of the Ghost Crew follwed them in the Ghost.

Meanwhile on Zuko's ship Zuko had arrived on the deck as he asked "Where were we hit?"

"I don't know!" Jee responded

"Look!" Iroh shouted pointing at something.

"The helmsman!" Zuko said as he and Lieutenant Jee then climbed up a ladder to help a man who was about to fall.

Lightning then suddenly went down to the middle of the ship, where Iroh was as he used redirection so it did not damage the ship.

Back with Katara and Aangt they were continuing to look for the fisherman, Zeb, Sabine, Rex and Sokka.

"Where are they?" Katara asked as Appa descended, hitting the water.

"Come on, Appa! The boat! There!" Aang responded

Inside the Ghost Hera was trying to navigate through the storm "This storm is beginning to cloud up the view. Chop see if you can get communications going again for any of the coms."

Chopper grumbled as his scans tried to pick anything up but all he could get was garbbled messaging.

Zuko suddenly spotted Appa and the Ghost. "The Rebels and the Avatar!"

"What do you want to do, sir?" Jee asked

Zuko looked at Kallus knowing he too had an assignment to uphold. His look however indicated he agreed with him in this moment "Let them go. We need to get this ship to safety."

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh responded

Meanwhile Sokka, Zeb, Sabine, Rex and the fisherman were rocking back and forth on the boat.

"I'm too young to die!" Sokka responded with fear.

"I'm not, but I still don't wanna!" The Fisherman cowered as well.

"And here I thought the worst way I could die is if I died with Chopper. Clearly I was wrong." Zeb groaned

Aang and the Ghost suddenly showed up. He then proceeded to jump down onto the boat. As a pole was falling down, Aang then suddenly brought up fours pouts of water, splitting the pole in half. After the pole splitted in half, Sokka and the fisherman were hugging each other as a rope came down for them and the remaining Ghost Crew members which was held down by Chopper..

"Hang onto the rope." Aang ordered

The fisherman and Sokka proceede to do so. As Appa started to fly again, the rope suddenly swung up, making Sokka and the fisherman land on the saddle as Chopper then swung the remaining Ghost crew into the ship safely save for Zeb who proceeded to hit a wall upon being swung in, banging his head in the process.

Grumbling he then got up and give Chopper a glare "Next time be careful!"

A big wave suddenly hit the gang underwater as everyone was now floating away from Appa and the Ghost as Aang then went into the Avatar State and saved everyone. They all eventually arrived back at the cave where the fisherman's wife was.

Now alone together Zuko turned to his Uncle. "Uncle, I'm sorry."

"Your apology is accepted." Iroh said feeling proud of his nephew.

Back with our heroes Appa, Katara, Aang, Sokka, the Ghost Crew and the fisherman were at the cave as the fisherman's wife then ran up to the fisherman and hugged him.

"Oh, you're alive! You owe this boy an apology!" The Fisherman's wife said knowing he had to answer for his behaviour.

"He doesn't have to apologize." Aang responded not wanting to cause an issue.

"What if, instead of an apology, I give him a free fish and we call it even?" The Fisherman asked

"Actually, I don't eat meat." Aang responded.

"Fish ain't meat!" The Fisherman said confused.

"Seriously, you're still going to pay me, right?" Sokka asked as the fisherman handed Sokka a fish.

In a corner of the cave Katara and Aang were talking to each other. "Katara, I think you were right before. I'm done dwelling on the past."

"Really?" Katara asked surprised.

"I can't make guesses about what would have turned out if I hadn't run away. I'm here now and I'm going to make the most out of it." Aang said as he saw Kanan and Ahsoka come up behind him proud of his decision "Kanan and Ahsoka reminded me of that."

"I don't think you're gonna have those nightmares anymore." Katara responded feeling glad by his decision.

"And if you weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar." The Fisherman responded with gratitude.

"Do you hear that? It stopped raining." Sokka said as everyone went outside.

Appa then proceeded to shake raindrops off himself, splashing everyone.

"Appa!" Aang cried in annoyance.

"Karablast" Zeb responded equally annoyed.

"Way to go hairball all this has to be repainted." Sabine bemoaned.

"It has been good to see you all again but I am afraid I have to leave for now. There are still many questions to be answered regarding our enemy." Ahsoka said as she gave Aang a bow "I promise that reinforcements will arrive when you need them. I'm afraid you'll just have to be patient. I wish you luck on your journey ahead Aang."

"Thank you Master Tano." Aang bowed.

Ahsoka smiled as she gave Rex a hug "Take care of yourself Rex."

"You too Commander. And let me know when you plan that journey to Malachor. It's a dangerous place and I could be there if you need me" Rex said not wanting her to go alone.

"I'll be fine Rex. I'm not so young anymore remember?" Ahsoka asked

"In my book experience outranks everything" Rex cautioned

"Well then I definitely outrank you." Ahsoka said with a smile as she boarded the shuttle she arrived in having attached the Phantom to the back of it which was now given back to the Ghost.

Back over on Zuko's ship Kallus was entering his room as he heard Iroh's voice "Doing some reading I see?"

Kallus looked at Iroh who was overlooking the scrolls he had acquired on him and was playing a game of pai shou "Before you say anything I know why you did what you did. And I understand. It is natural for a man to be sceptical and worry about who his true allies are. He must always be prepared. But tell me Agent. Why did you join the Empire?"

"I suppose it was to feel a sense of commitment. I felt proud and wanted to keep the galaxy safe" Kallus responded

"And you feel the Empire are the people capable of doing so despite their method of keeping the peace?" Iroh asked

"You can say the same for the Fire Nation" Kallus responded feeling like Iroh was contradicting himself.

"The Fire Nation was not always this way. It was once a proud nation that stood with the others in a time of peace. My brother changed that" Iroh responded.

"Because you couldn't take the throne?" Kallus asked remembering what he read "I'm sorry for your loss."

"You are quite alright. You care deeply for your men Agent Kallus as you told me today. But your tone indicates there is more to why you feel a strong attachment to them?" Iroh asked

Kallus then sat down "Do you mind? I've been interested to play but I'm not sure how"

"Of course" Iroh said as he began to instruct him "Now let us begin"

"It all began on Onderon" Kallus began to explain.

Meanwhile back in space Ahsoka was flying through her ship as suddenly it began to act up as she then saw something and was pulled towards it. When she woke up she found she had woken up on a dark desolate world as she got out of the ship and realised where she was "Malachor."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter finally done. Again I know it's been awhile but I hope to be back to things more as much as I can.**

 **As for this chapter naturally there was a lot to build upon with Kanan and Ahsoka relating to Aang's histories but really I feel like I could have explored it better than sort of putting it in at the end. Part of this comes from the fact that while I know about what happens in the Kanan comics and A New Dawn book I haven't read them and experienced them the way I did watching Rebels. And Ahsoka's story will be explained to Aang in the future as he begins to understand Vader's history.**

 **Admitedly I do also regret that I handled Shroud of Darkness the way I did given the temple on Lothal revelations but I guess I can explain that away some other way and as such I've had to do a lot of moving around by not having the Chopper base episodes happen which they will but off screen when I'm done with Book 1 and the Honourable Ones not happening yet because I'm waiting to bring Toph in for that one but I felt given his time with Iroh and Zuko I thought planting the seeds for Kallus's turn would work given that the show didn't entirely build to it even though I liked it in the end I just felt Kallus could have been better utilised in Season 4.**

 **Aang's nightmare was also of course a way to hint to the future like Maul and Thrawn and the fight on Malachor and now I've had Ahsoka arrive there earlier because of that change up and so I can get her out of the story for awhile.**

 **So yeah I think I've covered everything for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff. Again I appreciate everything you've said to me in this time of leave but I'm glad to be back and I hope you look forward to more.**

 **In loving memory of my mother Rita Murphy (1970-2018)**

 **I miss you mom**


	13. The Blue Spirit

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. It's been awhile I know but I just needed some time away and other things came up but now with Solo: A Star Wars Story out and the news of the next Star Wars cartoon I thought it was best to get the next one out. To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A messenger hawk was flying toward an imposing Fire Nation fortress ready to deliver a message. Across the tri-level fortress and it's tall balconies was a courtyard where a group of archers were standing at the ready. A single archer proceeded to draw his bow and release three times in succession, sharply and accurately as the first arrow struck dead center at his target, the second arrow splitting the first arrow in half, and the third arrow splitting the second arrow in half and completely impaling the target.

On a balcony Colonel Shinu was arguing heatedly with Commander Zhao. Absolutely not! The Yuyan Archers stay here. Your request is denied, Commander Zhao.

"Colonel Shinu, please reconsider ... Their precision is legendary. The Yuyan can pin a fly to a tree from one hundred yards away ... without killing it." Zhao responded calmy before changing to an annoyed tone "You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards."

"I can do whatever I want with their talents, they're my archers, and what I say goes." Shinu informed him.

Zhao turned to face the colonel, frustrated and angry. "But my search for the Avatar is-"

Shinu however proceeded to cut Zhao off mid-sentence while getting close to him and scoffing angrily. "Is nothing but a vanity project! We're fighting a real war here, and I need every man I've got, commander."

"But-! " Zhao tried to protest

"That's final! I don't wanna hear another word about it!" Shinu yelled furiously.

Zhao fumed in response. Suddenly the messenger hawk reached Colonel Shinu with it's message. Shinu opened the container on the hawk's back and read the message inside with a puzzled expression.

Zhao was intrigued feeling things had changed in his favour "News from Fire Lord Ozai?"

Shinu handed Zhao the message with irritation. Zhao proceeded to take the message, rudely brushing past the Colonel as he read the news. Zhao smiled smugly. "It appears I've been promoted to Admiral. My request ... is now an order."

With no authority to overrule him Colonel Shinu bowed respectfully, and left.

Zhao then looked over at the Yuyan archers practising as he surveyed their work with a glad expression playing on his face. Unbeknownst to him on the roof of the tower a mysterious figure in a blue mask was perched, seemingly for the entire conversation as he then disappeared into the shadows. The mask was in fact the same one Kallus gave to Zuko. The area itself was a vast mountain range with the landscape being blanketed with a ruined city.

Inside one of the ruined buildings Team Avatar and the Ghost Crew have set up camp. Sokka was lying against Appa, huddled in his sleeping bag. He was coughing, with sweat on his face.

Katara pressed a wet rag onto Sokka's forehead. "This should bring your fever down."

"You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor." Sokka said drowsy.

"That's nice. I'll tell him." Katara said as Appa growled.

Sokka laughed "Classic Appa."

"How's Sokka doing?" Aang asked

"Not so good, being out in that storm really did a number on him." Katara said Sokka started sniffing pitifully.

Hera then walked of the Ghost with Kanan and Ezra "We're having a problem too. Sabine, Zeb and Rex aren't doing well either."

"Did you find anything Aang?" Kanan asked him hoping he had something

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea. But I found a map. There's an herbalist institute on top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka, Sabine, Rex and Zeb there." Aang said to them.

"Aang, he's in no condition for travel. Sokka just needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." Katara said as she started coughing.

"Not you too!" Aang said alarmed.

"Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fi-" Katara tried to see as she started coughing again, this time with greater force, and lightly groaning after.

Hera having left the conversation when she started coughing returned a moment later with a blanket to cover her up "This is more serious then we thought."

Aang shielded his face as he reminded her "That's how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him! He thinks he's an earthbender!"

"Take that, you rock!" Sokka said deliriously as he flailed his arms as if he was hitting something.

A noise could be heard from the Ghost as Hera sighed in frustration.

"Zeb thinks Chopper is trying to kill him so he's chasing him" Ezra explained.

"But doesn't he always think that?" Katara asked as she coughed again.

"Yeah except Chopper is being kept in a storage unit so he doesn't find him and he just keeps imagining other things as him." Hera answered.

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense, too. I'm going to go find some medicine!" Aang said taking charge as grabbed his glider and began to head out just as a flash of lightning struck "Uh, maybe it's safer if I go on foot."

"I'll come with you. You could use an extra hand" Ezra offered.

"Alright. We'll keep an eye on everyone else" Kanan said in agreement.

"Ha, ha! You guys are killing me!" Sokka laughed as Aang jumped, and used airbending to help him run faster while Ezra followed close behind.

Meanwhile Prince Zuko's ship they too were having difficulty as a Captain was in the process of informing him of their current situation "We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm, but if we continue heading northeast ..."

A larger Fire Nation ship suddenly pulled up next to theirs.

"Looks like Commander Zhao has returned" Kallus said looking at it.

"What do they want?" Zuko asked frustratingly

"Perhaps, a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Iroh responded enthusiastically

A soldier from the other ship walked in as he spoke to Zuko "The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!" Iroh responded enthusiastically as he made a move in his Pai Sho game, another player slapping his hand against his own forehead as if he lost.

Zuko looked down trying not to say anything "I've got nothing to report to Admiral Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area." The Soldier informed him.

"Off my ship!" Zuko ordered

"Excellent! I take the pot!" Iroh said enthusiastically winning his game as a crew member punched himself. But you're all improving! I'm certain you will win if we play again."

"Good game" Kallus responded as he got up from his place in the game.

At a hidden outpost one soldier was looking at Aang's wanted poster while the other was on watch duty.

"Says here that the Avatar can create tornadoes and run faster than the wind. Pretty amazing!" The first Scout said reading Aang's poster aloud as he then picked up one on Ezra "And these Jedi I think have the power to destroy people with their minds or something.

"Ah, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda! There's no way that's true!" The second scout said dismissively as he returned to his task and noticed a cloud moving swiftly along the ground which turned out to be Aang. Aang then proceeded to run by wrecking the outpost on accident. One of the scouts proceeded to blow a horn signaling that Aang had been spotted.

Suddenly Ezra appeared behind them as he tapped them on the shoulder as they jumped away in fear "Hey guys. I startle you?"

"Don't crush our minds!" The first Scout pleaded

"Oh the Jedi mind trick? It doesn't do that." Ezra said dismissively "But I can do this." He then proceeded to force push both into the wreckage as more of it fell down on them as he then ran away and caught up with Aang.

* * *

Back at the gang's camp Sokka was pleading for water "Katara, please, water."

Katara also being weak turned to Momo as Kanan and Hera were inside the Ghost too busy to go get it "Listen carefully, Momo." She then held up a water skin trying to instruct him carefully "I need you to take this to the river, and fill it with water. Through Momo's eyes however she was, speaking gibberish to him "Got it?"

Momo then took the skin and proceeded to fly off.

Inside the Ghost Zeb was giggling as he was spaced out as Hera gave him a sip of water. Rex was grouchy as he cried "Drink! Water!"

"There isn't enough here for them" Kanan said "And I think Katara and Sokka are having the same problem."

"She probably sent Momo or something. Go to the river and fill these up with water" Hera instructed "And try to hurry back."

"I'll try not to keep you waiting." Kanan said as he left the Ghost with Hera alone by herself.

The moment was ruined as Sabine got up and said "Hey. You two should kiss or something." She then fell down asleep.

While Hera was worried a part of her found amusement in seeing Sabine more like this given it was a rarity. She would probably be embarrassed if she knew.

Back with Aang and Ezra they were running up the stairs as they then entered the green house.

"Hello, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need some medicine for my friends, they have fevers and they were coughing-" Aang informed her speaking really fas before the herbalist cut him off.

"Settle down, young man. Your friends are going to be fine. I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago." The Herbalist said as she petted Miyuki who began to purr. "Now it's just me and Miyuki."

"That's nice." Aang said to her.

"Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape they when they arrive." The Herbalist reflected.

"That's nice. Are you almost done?" Aang asked her.

"Yeah we're kind of in a hurry" Ezra said thinking back to the others.

"Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient. The Herbalist said as she walked among the shrubbery, looking around and muttering to herself. "Oh, sandalwood ... oh, er, uh, that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh uh, oh where is that pesky little plant?"

Aang looked exasperated as he fac-palmed himself while Ezra gave a look of concern.

Meanwhile Zuko's ship was steaming by the shore, the sunset in its last stages. Zuko was in the proceess of practicing firebending on the foredeck.

Iroh suddenly walked up to him as Kallus followed behind "Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

"I don't care what they do." Zuko informed him.

"A man without orders is a man without a purpose" Kallus said not agreeing.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao." Iroh said trying to encourage him.

Zuko turned back, desperation and fear on his face. "How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar." He then turned back out to sea and whispered "My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all."

Back at herbalist institute, the old woman was in front of some bushes as she found her last ingredient plucking a flower from the tree "Ah! Plum blossom!

Aang lifted up his head off the table. "Finally!"

"Now we can get a move on" Ezra said in agreement

The herbalist dropped the flower into the mixture, as Aang grabbed for the bowl. "Thanks for all your help!"

Just as Aang was about to yank the bowl out of the herbalist's hands, she slapped his hands roughly away with her spoon. "Hands off!"

"Ow!" Aang yelped.

The Herbalist held her spoon at the ready for a new attack. "What do you think you're doing?"

Aang rubbed his hand, flinching "Taking the cure to my friends."

"That's why you made it right?" Ezra asked her.

The Herbalist lowered her spoon and laughed "This isn't a cure! It's Miyuki's dinner. Plum blossom is her favorite."

"What about my friends?" Aang asked her.

"Well, all they need are some frozen wood frogs. There's plenty down in the valley swamp." The Herbalist informed them.

"Frogs?" Ezra asked confused

Aang was also confused "What are we supposed to do with frozen frogs?"

"Why, suck on them of course!" The Herbalist responded enthusiastically.

"That'st just wrong" Ezra said shaking his head disgusted.

Aang was also shocked and disgusted as his eye twitched "Suck on them?"

"The frog skin excretes a substance that will cure your friends. Be sure to get plenty because once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!" The Herbalist informed them.

"Right" Ezra said not convinced.

"You're insane, aren't you?" Aang asked her somewhat sarcastically.

"That's right!" The Herbalist responded crazily "Well, don't stand there all day! Go!"

Aang and Ezra both then proceeded to run out, the storm getting worse as they wiped their faces from the excessive rainfall. Several arrows suddenly came out of nowhere and pin Aang's pants to the ground as he then proceeded to airbend a shield sending some off them away as he then removed one.

Ezra also saw arrows fired at him as he cut them down with his Lightsaber and send some flying away with the Force.

"Uh ... I think you dropped this ..." Aang trailed off as he screamed upon seeing the Yuyan Archers taking aim at him. Panicking, he proceeded to free himself from the arrow that had pinned his foot to the ground and run.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Ezra called as he continued to fight off the Archers.

Aang continued to run as he then fell off a cliff into a swamp, finding the frozen frogs. "A frog!"

Aang then stuck the frog in his shirt, managing to get four more before getting one of his sleeves pinned to a rock. Aang then proceeded to waterbend an ice wall in front of himself. An arrow suddenly struck the wall before two more landed in the same spot, slicing the arrows that came before it. The ice then cracked as another set of arrows pinned his other sleeve before a net was launched at him.

Aang was then brought over bounded at his legs and arms with chains, barely able to move looking angry and struggling against the chain and put next to Ezra who was also now captured.

Zhao walked over to them confident in his victory "So this is the great Avatar. Master of all the elements. I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over."

"I've never hidden from you! Untie me and I'll fight you right now!" Aang angrily proclaimed.

"Uhh, no. Tell me, how does it feel to be the only airbender left? Do you miss your people?" Zhao asked him as Aang looked down sadly. "Don't worry, you won't be killed like they were." Aang looked angry again at him, Ezra sharing his anger "See, if you die you will just be reborn and the Fire Nation would have to start searching all over again. So I'll keep you alive, but just barely." Aang proceeded to take a deep breath and blow at gale force at Zhao, causing him to fall over "Blow all the wind you want, but your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress, and no one is coming to rescue you."

"Just you wait! We have powerful friends! You're going to regret this!" Ezra proclaimed trying to use the Force to escape.

"Am I Jedi?" Zhao taunted as he turned to two guards "Remove the restraints on the Jedi. I wish to talk with him."

"But sir won't he just use this as an opportunity to escape?" One of the guards asked him.

"Smartest goon I've ever met" Ezra said to him.

"I have a way of dealing with him" Zhao said to them "Remove them."

The guards removed Ezra's restraints as they pushed him out of the room with Zhao exiting behind them as the door slammed upon his exit.

* * *

Back at the camp Katara and Sokka were snuggled up in their sleeping bags which were lying between Appa's feet. Sokka proceeded to have another coughing fit as he weakly began to talk "Water ..."

"Momo should be back any minute." Katara weakly said as on cue Momo jumped into the camp, chittering happily. He jumped up close to Katara, dropping a dead mouse on to her chest as she looked at it in disgust. "Ugh! No, Momo, water. Wa-ter!" Momo's ear then went straight up as he jumped off her and scampered "Aang, what in the world is taking you so long?"

Kanan suddenly walked up to them as he handed them some water "Lucky for you I'm not a lemur who understands perfectly what you mean when you say 'Water'"

"Thank you Kanan" Katara said weakly as she took a sip.

Kanan then walked into the Ghost he handed the water over to those who were sick as they took their share.

"Did you hear from Aang or Ezra at all?" Hera asked him.

"No. I'm starting to think maybe the mission went south." Kanan said feeling unsure.

"They'll be fine. Aang has to prove he can handle a mission like this as the Avatar. And you thought Ezra well" Hera said to him reassuringly.

Night time passed in the fortress as Aang still bound between the pillars, was stilll trying to get out of the chains. Unbeknownst to him the Blue Spirit was watching as he proceeded to move left. Down below on the road leading to the fortress, a wagon was making its way toward the gate. As it passed the Blue Spirit was revealed to be holding on to the underside of the wagon as it then reached the gate.

A gate guard looked at the wagon and walked around it. When the guard checked the undercarriage, the Blue Spirit wass gone. The guard then proceeded to get back up. "All clear. Go on in."

Inside the wagon however the Blue Spirit has hidden himself as it made it's way through. Inside the first courtyard where the boxes in the wagon have been unloaded, the Blue Spirit proceeded to run from them and duck into the shadows.

On an ornate balcony with bonfire pots on either side which was festooned with gold and red spades, Admiral Zhao appeared flanked by attendants as the courtyard full of Fire Nation soldiers were standing at attention. "We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element! Until today only one thing stood our path to victory, the Avatar and his Jedi Accomplices. I am here to tell you that they are now my prisoners!" The crowd cheered in response as he continued "This is the year Sozin's Comet returns to grant us its power! This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground!"

As Zhao was speaking Blue Spirit was steadily and stealthily infiltrating the fortress.

Aang was still struggling fruitlessly against his chains. He finally proceeded to stop, breathing heavily. It's useless. Suddenly, the frogs started to leap out of his shirt. "What? No! Don't leave, frogs! My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!" Needing to get them back brought newfound determination as he began to struggle again as the frogs hopped away toward the door, croaking.

The four guards standing outside the chamber began to look confused when they heard croaking. They looked down to see the frogs coming from underneath the door. Suddenly they looked up as a Fire Nation soldier's helmet came bouncing down the corridor toward them. One of the guards walked up the corridor and turned right at the first junction, disappearing from view. A gout of flame erupted from the cross hallway as well as the sound of a brief scuffle. Two more guard proceeded to go up to the junction and turn right, firebending stances at the ready as they went down. The first guard who went however upon turning was hanging from the ceiling, tied up. The Blue Spirit was on the ceiling above the two new combatants. He then proceeded to drop down as a melee began, but it was over quickly As the last guards, were now able to see the Blue Spirit at the junction.

At the door of Aang's chamber the lone guard grabbed the alarm horn next to him, but a knife suddenly knocked it out of his hand. The guard then proceeded to let loose a gout of flame at the Blue Spirit as he ran down the hall toward the door, but the intruder extinguished the blast with a bucket of water, and proceeded to sweep the guard's feet out from under him with the empty bucket. Aang still struggling inside the chamber suddenly stopped as he looked at the noises of violence coming from through door. These stopped abruptly and were replaced by the sound of the lock turning in the door. The door then opened as the Blue Spirit entered. He brandishes the two curved swords and ran forward to Aang, who screamed in fear as two sword cuts were heard.

Aang pulled his arms back in surprise as he saw that the Blue Spirit has freed him. He looked at his liberator in wonder. The Blue Spirit then came closer as he cut his remaining bonds, turning and walk back toward the door as Aang called out to him "Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?"

The Blue Spirit opened the door and motions for him to follow.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"Aang said as he followed him out past the gagged and tied guard at the door to his chamber "There's a friend of mine who has been captured too we need to rescue him." Suddenly he heard a frog noises and turned to see his half-frozen frogs crawling on the floor. "My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!"

The Blue Spirit then came back, picksed him up by the collar and proceeded to carry him out. "Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!"

Meanwhile, back at the run-down temple, Momo has succeeded in piling up mountains of junk around Katara, as he returned with a crown.

"Aang, please, hurry." Katara said her voice even more sick and weak.

Hera looked outside the window sharing the girls' worry starting to worry herself.

"Who's this 'Aang' kid you keep talking about, Your Highness?" Sokka asked her still delirious as she gave him an annoyed look

Back at the fortress, Aang and the Blue Spirit were walking silently in the sewer system underneath the fortress. Soldiers were walking back and forth above them. They then proceeded to hop out of a grate and into one of the courtyards.

Meanwhile Zhao was walking in one of the torch-lit corridors of the fortress, followed by a scribe. "I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Fire Lord, along with glowing testimonials from all of the ranking officers present."

"Yes sir" the scribe said, leaving him as he then entered a room where Ezra was sitting.

"I trust your stay has been to your satisfactory Jedi?" Zhao asked him as he noticed his plate of food wasn't touched "Not a fan of Pigbear stew?"

Ezra looked down dissatisfied at it as he moved it away "Not hungry. But why are you being nice to me? You're the enemy, allied with the Empire and you've captured Aang."

"I have no respect for the Avatar or other Benders even fellow Firebenders unless they are equal to me in terms of strength and power." Zhao said to him as he sat down. "But I did have a grudging respect for the Jedi. Well the one I met anyway"

"Yeah that's impossible. Our setting foot here is the first time this galaxy has been explored by people from ours. That's why we found this place through the Unknown Regions. Because nobody knows about it" Ezra said confused as to how Zhao knows what a Jedi is?

Zhao chuckled in response "Foolish young Jedi. You really are so naive to believe you and your crew and this Empire are the first would be travellers from your galaxy? It was many years ago. I was travelling on a journey to find a hidden library filled with vast knowledge. Knowledge I knew would contain military secrets I hoped to use to turn the tide of the war even more in the Fire Nation's travels. In my time I met a young man who I presumed was a monk. Until he began to show me and tell me more. He told me he was a Jedi who was drawn to our galaxy thinking there he would find the secrets to life after death. Immortality. I laughed at him."

"Do you know what happened?" Ezra asked somewhat intrigued but still not trusting of him. He had tried using the Force to escape but something was repelling him from using it. It was as if the Force was cut off from him. He couldn't find anything in the room that would signify that though confusing him even more.

"When we stopped at a village I noticed these particular villagers were not abiding by Fire Nation laws. So I planned to deal with them until the Jedi stepped in to defend them, the honourable knight he was" Zhao explained "We fought in combat until I lost and I had to make a retreat. I did eventually find the library but I never saw the Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn again."

Ezra sat there in silence after listening to the story. Suddenly a noise was heard as Zhao got up and left the room as Ezra then followed him.

Zhao made his way through the hallway as he looked over to his right, where the soldiers that the Blue Spirit tied were still laying. Zhao, upset, proceeded to slam open the door to Aang's prison cell. It was now empty, except for a frog which croaked at him from the floor.

Zhao turned in anger and proceeded to leave as Ezra suddenly Force pulled the lightsaber from his belt as he then Force pushed Zhao to the ground and escaped.

Back with the two would-be escapees they were now scaling a rope on the innermost wall of the fortress.

A guard noticing them pointed them out "There, on the wall!"

A soldier on cue appeared at the top of the wall they were climbing. He then proceeded to cut the rope as the pair felll down the wall, Aang screaming. Aang then proceeded to airbend them to a soft landing. When the dust had cleared, the Blue Spirit unsheathed his swords as they then ran.

Zhao suddenly appeared on the ornate balcony "The Avatar and Jedi have escaped! Close all the gates immediately!

The escapees were still running as Aang called to him "Stay close to me!"

The third gate was closing in front of them, as were the two beyond it, with it being blocked by many soldiers. Aang then proceeded to airbend a blast of air that blew them out of the way. Aang then proceeded to make for the gate, as the Blue Spirit got involved in melee, forcing him to stop and fend them off.

Suddenly Ezra jumped down as he proceeded to block the attacks and Force push the soldiers to the ground.

"Ezra!" Aang shouted in happiness glad he made it out okay as he proceeded to grab a spear from a guard near him, airbending him out of the way, spinning it around and breaking the head off the spear on the ground and launching back into battle to save his friend and new friend. The gate then closed behind him. The Blue Spirit was now surrounded, but Aang managed airbend them all out of the way with Ezra helping out by using the Force. With a mighty effort, he managed to catapult the Blue Spirit and also Ezra to the top of the third wall.

They were instantly surrounded, but Aang managed to appear using the stick as a helicopter blade. He then proceeded to pluck the Blue Spirit off the wall as Ezra followed behind as they headed into the next courtyard as he strrugled to keep them aloft. The Blue Spirit then proceeded to use his swords to knock the spears sent up at them by the guards. They barely managed to get to the top of the next wall as they crashed unceremoniously onto the battlement, Aang's stick spinning away as guards instantly rushed them. Aang tried to run for his stick, but a guard managed to stop him, taking several swings at Aang with his sword. The Blue Spirit suddenly threw the guard over the wall while Aang airbended the other guards off the wall as Ezra force pushed the guards off the wall.

On the second wall, more soldiers were scaling ladders. Aang, Ezra and the Blue Spirit proceeded to knock off the soldiers as they reach the top. With two mighty blasts, Aang managed to depopulate the two scaling ladders nearest him with Ezra using the Force as well to knock some off of where he was as the Blue Spirit knocked the one final soldier off his. Aang then proceeded to bring over his two scaling ladders and step onto the one the Blue Spirit had just emptied with Ezra behind him.

He then handed one ladder to the Blue Spirit and Ezra "Take this. Jump on my back!"

"Okay Aang" Ezra said complying, the Blue Spirit also complying as Aang began to use the ladders as massive stilts, shedding one each time a step was taken.

In the second courtyard, dawn wa now approaching. The first ladder shed still having some Fire Nation soldiers on it, proceeded to fall into the dust.

"Give me the next one!" Aang ordered as the Blue Spirit and Ezra again complied

At the bottom of their final stilt a Fire Nation soldier managed to send a gout of flame up the ladder. It was too late though, as Aang, Ezra and the masked man jumped from the last stilt and just managed to grab the edge of the final wall. They were unable to hold on, however, and proceeded to fall to the ground. The Blue Spirit quickly proceeded to draw his swords. Four firebenders began to unleash their flame on them, but Aang managed to put the masked man behind him and airbend the flames away as Ezra then force pushed them to the ground.

"Hold your fire!" Zhao ordered suddenly arriving "The Avatar must be captured alive!"

The Blue Spirit instantly came up behind Aang, crossing his swords in front of Aang's throat, surprising him.

"Hey! What gives?" Ezra asked turning to him "We made a good team back there?"

Zhao through his gritted teeth reluctantly ordered to let them go "Open the gate."

"Admiral, what are you doing?" The Officer asked him

"Let them out, now!" Zhao ordered him again.

"You heard the man" Ezra said to him with a smug smile still looking worried for Aang as the gate was opened, the Blue Spirit backing out with his captives, swords still at his throat as Ezra ran close behind.

"How could you let them go?" The Officer asked him confused by his decision.

"A situation like this requires ... precision." Zhao explained

The Blue Spirit continued to back away from the fortress. Zhao now looked on from the top of the main gate. An arrow was being strung on a bow by an unseen soldier as Zhao looked to his right "Do you have a clear shot?"

The Yuyan Archer, was silent, but proceeed to aims "Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar and the Jedi."

The archer then proceeded to release his arrow, as it struck the Blue Spirits' mask.

The masked man suddenly collapsed backward in slow motion as Aang turned in horror, his eyes glazed as Ezra managed to catch up. Aang managed to recover and proceeded to turn around and airbend up a huge cloud of dust around him, Ezra and the Blue Spirit.

"Quick! Recover the Avatar!" Zhao ordered

The main gate opened as a crowd Fire Nation soldiers emerged and began running toward the dust cloud.

Inside the dust cloud, Aang and Ezra were looking at the unconscious man

"What should we do?" Ezra asked him

Aang proceeded to removes the Blue Spirit's mask to reveal Zuko underneath. Aang started back in horror and proceeded to fall backward on the ground. He then proceeded to jump up and run away, but turned to look at Zuko, his eyes huge and full of compassion.

Ezra gave him a look and seeemed to agree with what he was thinking. Even though Zuko was the enemy he did save them and they at least today owed him a favour.

Aang could see the Fire Nation soldiers getting close through the smoke. Still, though he hesitated trying to be sure of his decision. As the dust cleared, however, the soldiers had found nothing.

Zhao, was now looking insanely angry as a frog hopped up onto the railing, croaked, and hopped off.

The next morning the trio had escaped into a forest as Aang was sitting on a nearby root, looking forlorn. Zuko looked at him and Ezra still dazed.

Aang looked at the Prince as he began talking to him directly "You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?"

Zuko was lying on the ground, Aang next to him, perched a large tree root with Ezra close by as he talked to the Prince "You know something has bugged me for awhile but I've never gotten to tell you directly until now. You sound a lot like a friend of mine Jai Kell. It's almost identical. Strange huh?"

After a pause, Zuko proceeded to let loose a huge fireball at Aang, but Aang managed to dodge and fly away on a current of air. Zuko proceeded to watch him hop away from tree branch to tree branch and out sightwith Ezra following behind.

Ezra and Aang both returned to the swamp getting more frozen frogs as they quickly headed back to their camp.

Nearby Zuko's ship was reeling in the cutter vessel back into the mother ship. Zuko, sullen, was walking past his Uncle on the main deck as he walked up to him "Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song while Agent Kallus sung a piece from a Galactic Opera. I never knew he had it in him."

"I'm going to bed. No disturbances." Zuko said as Iroh rubbed his head and began to blow his horn again.

Back a the ruins. Aang returned, downcast as he then put the frogs in his friends' mouths "Suck on these. They'll make you feel better."

Aang now more tired then ever, collapsed backward onto Appa's tail with a sigh.

Sokka with a frog in his mouth while still spouting out nonsense turned to Aang "Aang, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?"

"No, I don't think I did." Aang said as he rolled over.

Inside the Ghost Ezra walked in as Hera hugged him.

"We're glad to see you guys made it back." Kanan said proud of his apprentice.

"Yeah mostly. I think Aang is a little upset" Ezra said knowing that Aang wasn't himself.

"We'll talk about it later" Hera said as she looked at the frogs in confusion "What are those?"

"Frozen frogs. Give them to the others they'll make them feel better" Ezra informed her.

"Whatever you say" Hera said sceptically as she took them from Ezra to give to Zeb, Sabine and Rex.

Inside his ship Prince Zuko was lying awake in his own chamber, lost in thought. Looking at the Fire Nation symbol hanging on his wall, he then proceeded to roll over himself.

Back at the ruins time passing to the next day Sokka had a happy expression on his face, still sucking on the frog in his mouth. "Mmmm! This is tasty! Mmm!"

It then proceeded to thaw out however and began moving around and croaking. Sokka realising what it was proceeded to spit out in disgust. Katara's frog has also thawed by this pointed as she cried out as it then proceeded to hop out of her mouth. Both Katara and Sokka began spitting and coughing, Sokka rubbing his tongue in panic against Appa's fur.

Inside the Ghost Ezra was running around trying to avoid Zeb "You sure you don't need another one? You still sound hostile buddy?"

"Oh I'm perfectly fine. I'll feel much better when I rip the hair from your head!" Zeb yelled as he chased him.

Rex was drinking water to get the taste out as Sabine was throwing up into a bucket as she complained "I never want to be sick again."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. Writing this one was both difficult and easy. Easy in the sense that I knew I could put Ezra here and have everyone else in the Ghost crew mostly take a back seat so I wouldn't be stuck with a place for them in the story. It was difficult because there isn't much room for character development at least in terms of talking obviously the journey in this episode I guess helps Aang and Zuko understand each other without words but in a written format that's just action with visuals being written it's a bit more difficult.**

 **Zhao knowing the Jedi I mentioned briefly before and now it's expanded here that he met Qui-Gon when he was looking for the Owl's library while Qui-Gon was seeking out the answers for becoming a Force Ghost which eventually will lead him to the Force Priestesses who teach Yoda in Clone Wars. This was done because as Zhao said I wanted things to be surprising that our heroes weren't the first ones here and that more from the galaxy far far away made their way here at some point but made their way back. The story suddenly has more possibility for twists and turns that way.**

 **7 episodes left and we'll be done with Book 1. Honestly I didn't think I'd make this far and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed me and sent messages be it for suggestions, what you're hoping to see or keeping me in your thoughts when I told you my mom died. You've made this one of my more popular stories and I'm grateful for it. Despite how long it takes and how difficult it sometimes is I enjoy writing the story and I look forward to getting to the later parts of the series so I can tackle other elements.**

 **So yeah I think I've covered everything for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	14. The Fortuneteller

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. So now we're here with the next chapter. I'm going to try and not spend too long in between posting at least for awhile because I want to try and move us out of Book 1 sooner rather than later otherwise I'll be forever writing this story. To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

At a sunny lake scene, Aang, Katara, and Sokka were sitting around a bundle of sticks with a blue tent behind Katara while being surrounded by trees and rocks. Sabine, Rex and Zeb were sitting around with them not doing much with Zeb lazily laying on the grass.

Inside the Ghost, Ezra was still sleeping. In his dream he suddenly began to have a vision. A dark desolate world. Could it have been Malachor? He could see ruins everywhere. He saw a destroyed temple that looked like something had emitted out of it long ago. He saw Ahsoka standing alone.

"Ahsoka?" Ezra asked

"The answers you are seeking. Lie here no longer." The voice of Qui-Gon spoke. "They lie underground."

"Who said that?" Ezra asked confused "Hello?"

The world then began to fade as he suddenly woke up. Walking by Kanan noticed him "You're awake finally. You alright?"

"Yeah. I think so." Ezra said as he got out of bed and joined his master and Hera who were leaving the Ghost to join the others.

As they arrived a large se tu suddenly bursted from the surface, leaping through the air, and landing with a splash into the water as Katara rose to point at it. "Look!"

Sokka suddenly rose to view the spectacle. The fish, a se tu, proceeded to leap into the air again, facing the group in mid-jump before landing in the water again.

"He is taunting us!" Sokka angrily said "You are so going to be dinner" He then proceeded to grab his fishing pole from his tent set up nearby and attempt to cast the pole into the water unsuccessfully as he then observed the fishing pole. "Hey, where's the fishing line?"

Aang sheepishly held up an intricately woven necklace decorated with a red flower. "Oh, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka."

"You shouldn't keep your equipment laying around Sokka. Anyone can take it." Rex said

Sokka walked over to examine the necklace. "Aw, it's all tangled!"

Aang rose to his feet to correct him "Not tangled. Woven! I made you a necklace, Katara. I thought since you lost your other one ..." He then paused in mid-sentence and displaysed the necklace, holding it between his hands as he flashes a toothy grin.

Ezra seemed to know what Aang was doing and smiled. Sabine seemed to notice he was looking as she turned to him "You see it too?"

"I think you would be blind not too" Ezra replied. "I think Aang is a good guy and Katara deserves someone like him."

"I guess." Sabine said "So why didn't you ever try to give me a gift?"

Ezra gave her an offended look "Well if you wanted one you could have asked?"

"That's the point of gifts. They are a surprise." Sabine pointed out "Plus I'm messing with you. It wouldn't have worked. Not that I'm saying it won't for Aang."

"Yeah I know." Ezra said "You're still a good friend."

"And your like the other brother I never had" Sabine said also glad Ezra had put this one sided crush behind him.

Katara smiled as she approached Aang as she then took the necklace. "Thanks, Aang. I love it."

"Great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world, you can go into the jewelry-making business." Sokka sarcastically said not much enthused.

"I don't see why I can't do both." Aang said as Katara was in the process of trying on her new necklace behind him.

Sokka turned back to the lake, where the se tu continued its acrobatic display. Sokka proceeded to toss the fishing line into the water in an attempt to spear the fish. He could only grow more frustrated seeing the se tu leap from the water, unharmed. "Stop taunting me!" He then proceeded to run into the water, holding his jawbone dagger as everyone watched him run off.

"I better go check on his progress" Rex said as he walked off to join him.

"I'll help" Zeb said not caring to hang around Aang and Katara at the moment with Aang trying to impress her.

"So, how do I look?" Katara asked

Aang turned to look at her, a bored expression on his face. His uninterested expression, however, soon transformed into one of awe and amazement. The area around her had become coloured with shades of pink and purple, sparkles of light glistening every now and then. She was smiling sweetly, blushing slightly with one hand behind her back and the other touching her necklace in a pose.

Aang then came back to reality as, he nervously pulled at his collar with his hand, smiling awkwardly. "You mean, all of you or just your neck?" He then put his right hand behind his head in embarrassment. "I mean, because both look great!"

"Smooth" Ezra whispered to Sabine as she then slapped him upside the head.

Sokka then emerged from the water, holding the se tu with Rex and Zeb holding some more fish.

Sokka seemed to find amusement as he made kissing noises "Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love!"

The se tu then proceeded to break free from his grasp, slapping Sokka in the face with its tail and disappearing under the water.

"We'll hang onto these ones" Zeb said as he and Rex walked off with the fish.

Aang felt embarrassment wash over him "I ... well, uh ..."

Katara however was annoyed by Sokka's teasing "Stop teasing him, Sokka. Aang's just a good friend." She then proceeded to pat the side of his head. "A sweet, little guy! Just like Momo." She then petted Momo, who then landed on Aang's shoulder.

Aang however was dismayed "Thanks."

"Sorry Aang." Ezra said giving him sympathy.

Aang looked over at Hera who was doing some maintenance checking on the ship. He noticed Kanan with her as he began thinking. Those two spend an awful lot of time together that it seemed like maybe they were together. Part of him wondered how Kanan did it? To get the attention of Hera like that? Maybe he could tell him?

Sokka emerged empty-handed from the lake, soaking wet and cross. He then walked over to Zeb and Rex who had finished cooking the fish they caught.

"Don't be upset Sokka. You just need to learn to have patience." Rex said as he gave him a plate as he took it.

Momo suddenly flew off Aang's shoulder upon hearing a loud noise in the distance as he then leapt onto a rock followed by Aang, who observed the scene as he then pointed to the source of the commotion. "Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!"

Everyone looked over to see a large, ferocious creature having dark brown fur, the body and head of a bear, the tail and bill of a platypus and bearing a white "V" across its chest. The creature stood upright on its hind legs and proceeded to swing at a man clad in blue, who smiled merrily, his hands behind his back. The man managed to avoid the bear's swing by calmly stepping backward. The creature continued its attacks as Aang sudddenly leapt onto a rock directly behind it.

"Well, hello there!" The Calm man called noticing them as he dodged another swift swing of the bear's claws. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Make noise! He'll run off!" Aang yelled to him.

Sokka and Katara approached the scene with the Ghost Crew following behind as Sokka called out. "No, play dead! He'll lose interest!"

The bear swung its claws only to miss striking the man once again as he laughed bemusedly "Whoa, close one!"

"This guy either is brave or an idiot" Sabine said folding her arms and observing the scene.

"He's probably the latter" Zeb said annoyed.

Katara cupped a hand to her mouth and proceeded to make gestures with her other hand. "Run downhill, then climb a tree!"

"No, punch him in the bill!" Sokka yelled swinging a fist upward.

"And then run in zig-zags!" Aang called.

"No need, it's going to be fine!" The Calm man replied as the platypus bear attempted to land a blow, cutting a large chunk of wood from the trunk of a nearby tree, the calm man dodging the attack. Aang quickly leapt into the air and landed onto the ground, placing himself between the calm man and the platypus bear. He then proceeded to send the creature back slightly with an air blast.

Aang held his hands out in front of him and assuming a fighting stance. "Whoa there!"

The platypus bear only reared up on its hind legs further, letting out a loud cry. Ezra walked up to it as he concentrated and tried to feel it in the Force but it roared so loud it sent him flying back on to the ground. Appa suddenly appeared from behind the bear and bellowed, causing the animal to bristle in fear. The bear then laid a large, spotted egg and escaped the scene, swimming down the river.

Sokka joyfully picked up the egg and sniffed it. "Mmm, lunch! Lucky for you, we came along."

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry. Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey." The Calm man said folding his hands together and bowing slightly.

"Aunt who?" Aang asked confused

"No, Aunt _Wu_. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future." The Calm man explained.

Katara looked away as she pondered this. "Wow, it must be." She then faced the man with a bright expression on her face. "That explains why you were so calm!"

"But the fortuneteller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey; you were almost killed!" Sokka yelled in alarm.

"Kid is right for once." Zeb said agreeing with him.

"But I wasn't! All right, have a good one!" The Calm man said as he bid them a farewell and began to walk away only to turn back again. "Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this." He then handed Aang a wrapped parcel seemingly containing a long, thin object as he then left mysteriously. Sokka eyed the man suspiciously not trusting him.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun." Katara said excitedly.

"Oh, come on. Fortune telling is nonsense! Nobody can predict anything in a spiritual manner" Sokka said as he then remembered Kanan and Ezra "No offence guys."

"It's okay Sokka. The Force and it's predictions aren't about trying to predict things. Often a vision comes at random. Sometimes if you are at peace they can be positive. But often they come as a warning." Kanan said trying to not sound offended as he explained it to them.

"Well so long as you're not offended I'll say that hokey religions and so called tricks are no match for a boomerang" Sokka said as he noticed Kanan wasn't looking at him positively. "I offended you that time didn't I?"

"Yeah you did" Sabine said patting him on the shoulder.

Aang quickly unwrapped the mysterious parcel, which turned out to be a red umbrella. He then opened it, holding it over his head. "What do you know? An umbrella!"

At that moment, the sky darkened as it began to rain as a low rumble of thunder was heard. Katara proceeded to bend an arched shield of water over her head to shelter herself from the weather.

"That proves it!" Katara said as she then ducked under the umbrella.

Sokka held the egg above his head to shield himself from the rain. "No, it doesn't! You can't really tell the future!"

"I guess you're not really getting wet then." Katara said smugly

Sokka suddenly lost his grip on the platypus egg as it flew through the air. He attempted to catch it, however, it merely proceeded to fly a few feet into the air and land on his head, cracking and causing the egg to run down his face.

"Instead of standing here in the rain we better go see where this village is. We need somewhere to stay and restock anyway" Hera said waying their options.

* * *

Time had passed as the trio were walking along the path with the Ghost crew inside the Ghost as the rain continued, Aang and Katara were sheltered under the umbrella, while Sokka stayed away from them, drenched by the downpour.

"Of course she predicted it was going to rain. The sky's been gray all day!" Sokka said crossly.

"Just admit you might be wrong, and you can come under the umbrella." Katara said trying to reason with him.

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now." Sokka said as he stopped walking and hopped from foot to foot in an exaggerated way. "It's going to keep drizzling." The rain continued to fall. "See?"

Suddenly, the rain stopped falling and then sky lightened up slightly. Aang titled the umbrella back to observe the dramatic change in weather. "Not everyone has the gift, Sokka."

Time continued to pass as the entire team now including the Ghost crew outside of the ship were walking along the path in a strong, yet calm, breeze which rustled the grass on the side of the path. Aang and Katara continued to stroll leisurely under the umbrella ahead of Sokka, the Ghost crew ahead of them. Appa was plodding behind, pausing briefly to shake his wet fur out, soaking Sokka in the process and causing him to flinch.

Eventually the group arrived at a large mountain, its peak covered in snow where a small village, was laying at the mountain's very base. The team then proceeded to walk through the entrance into the village, turkey ducks quacking as they passed and made their way through the village to find any useful items.

A strange man dressed in a black robe was standing by a round doorway ready to greet them when they were finished. "Aunt Wu is expecting you."

"Really?" Katara asked excitedly

"Sounds ominous" Zeb said slightly suspcious

The group proceeded to walk through the doorway, Sokka expressing his disgust. They then entered a room, three pillows situated on the floor to the right of the room as a few more were placed on the other side. The strange man then closed the door.

A young girl suddenly walked into the room clad in a pink robe and wearing her hair in braids that stuck out from the sides of her head. "My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." Her eyes suddenly widened. She then entered a fantasy of her own similar to that of Aang's romanticised fantasy of Katara. He seemed to be quite bored and slumped over. Meng then returned to reality her tone now being more positive "Well, hello there."

Aang rubbed his nose in disinterest "Hello."

"What's up?" Ezra asked trying to be polite.

Aang and Katara sat themselves on the pillows while Ezra, Sabine, Rex and Zeb joined them while Hera and Kanan preferred to stand

"Can I get you some tea or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?" Meng asked them.

Sokka suddenly brightened up upon hearing this "I'll try a curd puff."

Meng held up her index finger in a gesture as she turned to Aang "Just a second. So what's your name?"

"Aang." Aang flatly responded.

"That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?" Meng asked happily.

Aang, seemed to be exaggerating the size of his ears as he awkwardly responded "I guess."

Ezra seemed to notice Meng's over enthusiasm as he whispered to Sabine "Someone seems obsessed."

Sabine however nudged him in the shoulder to shut him up, annoying him.

Sokka waved his hand in dismissal as he began to joke spreading his arms outward in emphasis "Don't be modest! They're huge!"

Aang covered his ears in embarrassment, gving Sokka.

Meng began to walk away. "Well, Aang, it was very nice to meet you" She then smiled slyly "Very nice."

She then proceeded to turn and leaves.

"Likewise." Aang responded.

Zeb however seemed weirded out as he gave Ezra a look.

"You're not seeing things no" Ezra whispered to him.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense." Sokka bemoaned.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?" Katara asked him"

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs." Sokka said nonchantly

Meng approached a room through a nearby hallway with a tray of bean curd puffs. A door in the hallway suddenly opened as a woman clad in green exited and approached Meng excitedly. "Oh, Meng! Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love. He's going to give me a rare panda lily."

"That's so romantic!" Meng said dreamily, while casting Aang a flirtatious look. "I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower."

"Good luck with that!" Aang breezily

The Woman tried to contain her laughter "Is that the big-eared guy who Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?"

Embarrassed by this statement, Meng pushed the woman aside and continued on her way to the other room. She then approached the team, her eyes fixated hopefully on Aang, who stared off into space, unaware of her presence. She suddenly tripped as Aang attempted to help her recover, accidentally holding her hands in his in the process. The two stared at each other for a moment as Meng blushed.

"He might have a hard time letting her down" Ezra whispered to Zeb.

Meng nervously left in a hurry "Enjoy your snack!"

Sokka quickly took the tray of curd puffs from Aang as he prepared to sample one only to be interrupted by an elderly woman, clad in a yellow robe, who entered the room.

"Welcome, young travelers." Wu greeted "And travellers from beyond the stars

"You know where we're from?" Kanan asked her surprised.

"Well I can predict the future" Wu responded "But even then news has spread far of the mysterious travellers from the galaxy far, far away. "What is your purpose in these lands?"

"We came here by chance. But now we're staying to help Aang end the war and hopefully drive the Empire away from here" Hera answered.

"I see. Now, who's next? Don't be shy." Wu asked to no one in particular.

Sokka looked away uninterested as Aang cast a look at Katara.

Katara rose in anticipation. "I guess that's me."

"We'll go with" Ezra said as he, Sabine, Kanan and Hera exited with them while Zeb and Rex stayed behind.

Aang and Sokka sat idly on the floor, Sokka tasting the curd puffs. "Mm, not bad, not bad!" He then held out the bowl to Aang "Mhm?"

Aang refused the bowl however I'm good on puffs."

Sokka shrugged and continued eating the puffs; trying to act casual as suddenly Zeb grabbed the bowl "Mhm"

"You didn't ask if I wanted any?" Zeb said annoyed as they ate them together trying to eat them as fast as one another.

"So, what do you think they're talking about back there?" Aang asked them.

Sokka causally, held up a puff "Boring stuff I'm sure. Love, who she's going to marry, how many babies she's going to have."

Suddenly he then found the puff missing out of his hand, Zeb having stolen it as he ate it.

"Let's not forget Hera and everyone else who went in. I doubt they are focused on that thing." Rex said "They might want answers about the war and how to win"

Aang tried to act cool "Yeah, dumb stuff like that ... Or yeah the war that could be helpful" He then tensed a bit, biting his fingers nervously. "Well, I've got to find a bathroom." He then rose and walked away.

Sokka then layed down, relaxed as he sampled another puff that Zeb then took as the two began to fight over it. While they argued, Momo sneakily proceeded to take the bowl away for himself. Sokka and Zeb placed their hands down to grab another curd puff, only to open their eyes and realise the bowl was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile Aang, was tiptoing down the hallway to where Aunt Wu had led Katara, Hera, Kanan, Ezra and Sabine into another room, clearly ready to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Aang pressed his ear to the doorway as he heard the conversation between Aunt Wu and Katara occurring from behind the wall.

"Your palms are so smooth. Do you use moisturizer?" Wu asked her

"Actually, I have this special seaweed lotion. I can get you some if you want." Katara said as Aang stuck out his tongue. "So, do you see anything interesting in my love line?"

Aang immediately perked up upon hearing this.

"I feel a great romance for you. The man you are going to marry." Wu responded somewhat dramatically.

Katara felt excitement come over her "Tell me more!"

"I can see that he's a very powerful bender." Wu responded.

Upon hearing this statement, Aang smiled mischievously as he leapt in the hallway, delighted upon hearing this.

"Sounds promising" Sabine said happy for her.

"Would you like to see if there is romance in your future young lady?" Wu asked her.

"No actually." Sabine said "I'm looking for something else but I'd perfer we'd talk about it later." She seemed to notice Ezra raise an eyebrow in confusion probably thinking she was going to share it with everyone. "I just came by to see you in action. I'll show myself out."

"Understandable." Wu said to her as she left.

Wu then saw Kanan and Hera. She seemed to be reading them immediately "Would you both like to try together. Most couples do."

"Oh we're..." Kanan said trailing a bit embarrassed "I'll go first."

"We'll wait outside." Hera said as she, Katara and Ezra waited outside in the hallway.

Now alone Wu sat with Kanan as they meditated "I sense great fear in you Kanan Jarrus. You worry for your Padawan?"

Kanan was surprised she knew so much already given he didn't explain much about them "Yes. Ezra. I'm training him the best I can but..."

"But you fear he will be corrupted by a great evil?" Wu asked him.

"Yes." Kanan said to her "We're trying to end Vader and his Inquisitors. But it hasn't been easy. And I'm starting to think however it ends it won't end good"

"You must learn to trust your apprentice. And yourself. Learn to see more beyond what you can see with your eyes" Wu told him.

Kanan was confused "What do seeing with more than just my eyes have to do with this?"

"Everything" Wu responded cryptically "There is a path to peace. A path to saving them. But it will cost something."

"What do I do?" Kanan asked her.

Wu focused herself more "I see fire. I see death. I see... moose creature. I see..."

"What?" Kanan asked her

"I do not know. I cannot see no more" Wu told him leaving him disappointed "But I do see the love you share for her. It's never too late to share with her your true feelings. What you truly want."

"In this war I don't think Hera has time for this" Kanan said somewhat dejected.

"War can tear many apart but it can bring others closer together. Give her time. She shall come around. I know it" Wu told him with a smile.

Kanan then got out of his seat and gave her a bow "Thank you Aunt Wu."

Kanan then left the room as Hera entered and sat with her.

Concentrating she began to read Hera "You are a great leader. One that they all follow into battle."

"I suppose I am." Hera said

"But. You are hurt by this war. Constant conflict is all you've known since you were a girl. You want more than this?" Wu asked her.

"I do. But I want to see the galaxy free. I want to help others be free and live out their days without the Empire over their roof. Then I give permission to myself to hang up my goggles but chances are I still won't" Hera responded.

"You have true honour. And a willing heart Hera Syndulla" Wu responded with a smile "But don't let the darkness of war distract you from the positive things you have. If you can hear what your heart tells you then you should trust it."

Hera gave a smile as she left and bowed "Thank you."

Hera then left the room as Wu was left to herself "She'll be a great mother to that boy."

Hera then left the room, leaving Ezra as the only one for now left to go in "Guess I'll give it a go."

Back at the other room Sokka was sittting, picking his teeth while Zeb was laying about while Rex was checking on some supplies they got earlier in the market in the village.

Aang struted into the room happily which Sokka seemed to notice "Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break."

"Yeah ... when I was in there ..." Aang began

Sokka not liking where this was going looked away, holding up a hand to signal Aang to stop. "I don't even want to know!"

Sabine suddenly entered behind Aang "You sure you weren't eavesdropping?"

"No I swear!" Aang denied.

Sabine folded her arms not buying it.

Back in the other room Ezra was sitting with Wu as she was reading him.

"You are the apprentice. You seek to destroy the great evil?" Wu asked him.

"Yeah Vader and his Inquisitors maybe even the Emperor. But I don't know how. Do I need to become more powerful?" Ezra asked her

"Power can be great but it is not the be all and end all. It can become corrupted and lead to darkness and hatred" Wu warned him.

"The dark side" Ezra said knowing what she meant "I was told by someone we needed to go to Malachor to learn answers. But..."

"But what?" Wu asked him.

"I had a vision. That things might have changed. My time here I think is leading me on a different path." Ezra said remembering the dream of the supposed destroyed temple.

Wu tried to read him further. She was surprised by what she was seeing "Yes. The temple was destroyed. A great battle long ago took place on that battlefield. It had a weapon. Someone had activated it. Another tried to come there seeking it but found he was too late. He too seeks what you seek. But you can find another one here on our planet."

Ezra was surprised a little. He had seen temples before with Aang but she made it sound like a Jedi temple was here in Aang's world "Are you saying Jedi came to this planet too? That we're not the first ones to discover it?"

"You think you're the only travellers in the universe?" Wu asked him "Many have tried to come here some have succeeded with you and your family being among them. It was a long and perilous journey many who have heard of it do not wish to take out of fear."

"What am I supposed to do? How do we win?" Ezra asked her.

"Find the temple under the ground. In the city of the Earth" Wu answered.

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked her.

"I'm afraid our time is up." Wu told him.

"No wait! Come on!" Ezra protested as she pushed him out the door.

Katara, Hera, Ezra and Kanan all left the hallway as Wu returned to her room alone.

She then went through her cabinets as she pulled out a book of Jedi texts with a symbol on them. "So it has happened at last. The war against the evil of the Sith has come to this world."

"Indeed it has" the voice of Qui-Gon spoke.

"It's been a long time traveller." Wu said to him. "You are speaking from the Spirit World?"

"Indeed I am." The voice of Qui-Gon spoke.

Wu seemed to be hardened and reluctant by what she saw "That boy Bridger. There is darkness. And yet I see his future to be one of positivity. He will lead a battle for justice."

"The future is always in motion and there are many possible futures. But the one that must happen is one where the boy saves this world from tyranny and the Empire is driven away" The voice of Qui-Gon said hopeful.

"I must dwell on this some other time. I have guests waiting to have more of their fortunes told." Wu said as she left the room. Wu then entered the next room where everyone was waiting "Who's next?"

Sokka got up not being proud of what he was about to do "Okay, let's get this over with."

Wu however didn't need to do much having overheard his scepticism and was ready to shut him down "Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it, self-inflicted."

Sokka held up his hands in protest "But you didn't read my palms or anything!"

"I don't need to. It's written all over your face." Wu responded drly as Sokka resumed picking his teeth in disgust as she then turned to Aang. "You there, come with me."

Aang followed Aunt Wu out of the room and into her chamber. The chamber was a fairly spacious, dimly lit room. Four pillars supporting the ceiling and four cushions were situated in the center of the room, surrounding a small fire and nearby was a jug of bones.

Aunt Wu and Aang approached the jug as she began to instruct him "This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune. The bones never lie." She then urged Aang to pick a bone "Go on, pick one." Aang proceeded to take one bone as they then sat down. "Now throw it on the fire." Aang tossed the bone into the fire. "The heat makes cracks in the bone and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny. A large crack suddenly splintered down the side of the bone.

"Wow, that's a big crack." Aang said surprised.

Wu was equally as surprised "I've never seen this before!

More cracks began to form as the bone exploded and sent a burst of flames up to the ceiling. Wu and Aang shielded their faces in surprise as it continued"Oh my!"

The bone was now lying in the fire as Aunt Wu was still fascinated having not thought much of the others' previous mentions of Aang "Your destiny! This is incredible. You will be involved in a great battle, an awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil. A battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the whole world!"

They are here for a reason. To help him she realised.

Aang however was being casual wanting to hear about his chances with Katara "Yeah, yeah, I knew that already. But did it say anything about a girl?"

Wu was surprised "A girl? You want to know about love?"

"Yes!" Aang said excitedly

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see anything." Wu answered

Aang looked down, disappointed at this.

Aunt Wu realising this tried to cheer him up. "Well, look!" She held her hand against her face in mock forgetfulness. "I must've missed something" She then picked up a bone piece lying on the floor "Right here. It says 'trust your heart and you will be with the one you love.'"

"Really?" Aang asked rising to his feet joyfully. "Thank you, Aunt Wu!" He then proceeded to run out of the room gleefully. Aunt Wu held her hand to her forehead, shaking her head in dismay.

A few minutes later Sabine walked in "Hey."

"Ah yes. You wish to see me now?" Wu asked her.

Sabine nodded as she sat down and she began to read her "Ah. A great warrior you are from a long line of them. What is it you wish to talk to me about?"

"My family. How they are and what I did." Sabine said guilty.

* * *

Time passed as outside Wu's building, the group were now gathered together with Appa standing behind them and the Ghost parked nearby.

"We're going to continue walking the streets. Look after these supplies Chop" Hera said as the last of them were placed inside the Ghost.

Chopper grumbled once again being left alone.

"I'm sorry Chop but we need someone to stay with the ship. You never know if someone could come by to attack it given they've never seen something like it before"

"I'll stay with him" Rex said folding his arms

"Thank you." Hera said as she then shut the door leaving them there.

"Alright we'll start with some supply checking" Rex began before suddenly Chopper began searching the boxes for anything useful for him "Hey!"

Chopper grumbled as he continued to dig.

Rex gave a sigh "Do I need this?"

The group then began walking down a street as Sokka was continuing to moan "Well, now you got to see for yourselves how fortune telling is just a big, stupid hoax."

"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life." Katara said feeling he was jealous.

Sokka's voice suddenly rose in anger. "That woman is crazy! My life will calm and happy and joyful!" He roughly kicked a nearby stone, which soared into the air and comically ended up ricocheting off a hanging metal sign and striking the warrior, who had been standing breezily with his arms crossed as he then covered his head in pain and fell to the ground. Hunched over, he raised a finger in protest, his tone agitated. "That doesn't prove anything!"

"I think it might" Sabine said with a chuckle.

Katara however seemed satisfied as she clasped her hands together happily "Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out very well."

Aang slyly, crossed his arms and leaned in toward her "They sure are ..."

"Why? What did she tell you?" Katara asked confused.

"Some stuff. You'll find out." Aang said ambigously. "What about you guys?"

"It's kind of complicated" Ezra said trying not to say anything.

"Same here" Sabine said not wanting to say too much.

Katara shrugged her shoulders as she walked along with Aang, who folded his hands contentedly behind his head.

Eventually the group arrived at the village courtyard, a pagoda-like structure lying centered in the middle. The villagers looked up at the sky as the team approached them.

Katara looked up at the sky wondering what the commotion was "What's with the sky?"

The Calm man who was also viewing the sky answered her question "We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village."

"That cloud kind of looks like a fluffy bunny." Aang said pointing upward.

"Nah looks more like a Gundark playing leap jump" Ezra said as Zeb gave him an odd look that he believed that sort of thing "Hey staring up at the sky was half of your day on Lothal."

The Calm man was slightly worried however "You better hope that's not a bunny! The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction."

Sokka felt disgusted by this nonsense "Do you even hear yourself?"

A Village Woman gestured to the mountain behind them "The cloud reading will tell us if Mt. Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt."

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves." The Calm man said with a smile "But every since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago, we have a tradition of not doing that."

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy, old woman's superstition!" Sokka yelled thinking he was the only one with a brain.

Katara laid a hand on Sokka's shoulder to keep him quiet "Shhh! She's coming!"

Aunt Wu and her guard arrived ascending a stairwell. Throughout the entire courtyard, the crowd had formed an aisle to allow for the two figures to pass by. Aang and Katara stood next to each other, smiling widely as Aunt Wu and the guard walked by them whie the crowd clapped for the fortuneteller.

Meng appeared next to Aang. Meng trying to impress him as she pointed upward "Hey, Aang. Don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?"

Aang awkwardly wasn't paying much attention "Huh? Sure, I guess." He quickly proceeded to push Meng away as he turned to Katara. "Hey, Katara, don't you think that cloud look like a flower?"

Katara was annoyed as she shut him up "Shhh!"

Aang showed clear disappointment at being hushed as Ezra and Sabine helped Meng up.

"I know Aang is a little dense about this thing but he could have been a little more considerate." Sabine said feeling sympathy for her noticing her dejection.

Aunt Wu approached the pagoda as she spread her arms outward dramatically. Up in the sky an arrow-shaped cloud was hovering above. Aunt Wu began to study a cloud reading book in her hand.

"Bending arrow cloud ... good crops this year. Nice big harvest." Wu said thoughtfully.

A Farmer hugged an elderly woman happily. "Darn good news!"

"Wavy, moon-shaped cloud ... let's see." Wu said as she smiled "Gonna be a great year for twins!"

Two twins named Poi and Ping high-fived each other joyfully. "Yes!"

"And a cumulus cloud with a twisted nob coming off the end of it ..." Wu said thoughtfully as she spread her arms outward again. "The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!"

The crowd cheered ecstatically. The Ghost crew didn't react much to this until Ezra piped up "Well good for them. If the Farmers on Lothal heard that it would make their whole year."

"Still I would be cautious about that volcano" Kanan said slightly worried.

"Are you saying you're starting to agree with Sokka?" Hera asked him.

"I'm saying perhaps Aunt Wu isn't entirely prepared for the unexpected" Kanan said still unsure.

Aang and Katara stood among the crowds as Aang slightly nervous began to tak to her "Since I got you here, uh, there's something I want to tell you. I like you, but more than normal."

Katara, enthralled with Aunt Wu and her predictions, ran off to follow the fortuneteller, clearly paying no attention to Aang.

"Never mind." Aang said feeling crushed by this.

Time passed by as in hallway leading to Aunt Wu's chamber, Katara was standing before the doorway as she gave a knock as Aunt Wu slid open the door.

"Hi, Aunt Wu! Sorry to bother you." Katara said to her.

"Any time." Wu said to her.

"About this man I'm supposed to marry ..." Katara said as she looked down awkwardly and blushed "Is he going to be handsome?" She clasped her hands together hopefully "Oh, I hope he's tall!"

"Ah ... You want another reading?" Wu asked her.

"Yes, please!" Katara answered.

The two entered the room with the door sliding closed behind them.

Sokka with, an angered expression on his face marched past in the courtyard. "I can't believe all these saps!"

Aang and the Ghost Crew followed behind getting the brunt of his anger as he continued "Someone really needs to scream some sense into them."

"They seem happy, Sokka." Aang said to him trying to sound positive despite his bad experience so far.

"So yeah maybe you need to butt out of it for once and realise you're not always right." Sabine said giving him rub on the head irritating him.

Sokka however was still determined "Not for long. I'm going to prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense." He then proceeded to pull over a man standing nearby. "Hey you, I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love." The man responded.

"Uh huh ... And how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?" Sokka asked him.

The Man gave a sheepish smile "Everyday."

Sokka became angry as he yelled "Then of course it's gonna come true!"

The Man not realising his sarcasm delightfully responded "Really? You think so?" He then began walking away. "I'm so excited!"

In a fit of anger, Sokka kicked a nearby stoneas it flew and ended up comically hitting a turkey duck, which flew off and began attacking Sokka, the warrior crouching over and trying to ward off the bird as Zeb gave a chuckle and Ezra laughed.

"I hate to say Sokka but maybe she was right. Maybe you're destined to be accident prone" Ezra laughed.

Back at Aunt Wu's chamber, Katara was having her hand outstretched as Aunt Wu traced her finger across her palm "And then you will have your third great-grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep." Aunt Wu, didn't seem particularly happy now annoyed by Katara's constant questions "Is that enough information for you?"

Katara lifted her palm in wonder "Wow, thanks, Aunt Wu." She then rose and prepards to leave, but suddenly turned back "Oh wait, one more thing. How warmly should I dress tomorrow?"

"You want me to do a reading for that?" Wu asked her as Katara, nodded almost crazily, a huge grin spread across her face.

Outside in the courtyard The remaining Ghost crew minus Hera who had gone back to check on the ship were standing together while Aang was standing behind Sokka, who was clearly ready to lose his mind, holding his hands up to his head in frustration. "I don't care what Aunt Wu told you! You have to take a bath sometime!"

A middle-aged man, covered in dirt and grime from head to toe grunted a bit as he then walked off smiling.

Sabine gave a disgusted look as she tried to talk him down "Give it up Sokka. You're just antagonising yourself."

Aang trying to change the subject took Sokka aside "So, Sokka, you know some stuff about ladies, right?"

Sokka seemed pleased by this as he placed arm around Aang's shoulders "Some stuff? You've come to the right place. What can I do you for?"

"This is gonna be great" Zeb said noticing their exchange and whispering to Ezra and Sabine as Sabine nudged him to shut up.

"Well, there's this girl." Aang began as Meng was nearby standing behind a barrel laughing.

Sokka thinking of Meng rather than Katara continued to talk "I think I know who you mean."

Aang was surprised "You do? And you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am. And to tell you the truth, I've been picking up a subtle vibe that she likes you, too." Sokka said

"Well he's not wrong" Ezra whispered.

Aang was growing anxious as Meng tried to catch Aang's attention "She does?"

"Oh yeah, she's crazy about you. All you have to do now is not mess it up." Sokka told him.

"Well, how do I do that?" Aang asked him.

"The number once mistake nice guys like you make: being too nice." Sokka told him.

"You can be too nice?" Aang asked him confused.

"Yep. If you want to keep her interested, you have to act aloof, like you don't really care one way or the other." Sokka instructed.

"Well, okay ..." Aang said.

Sabine face palmed in annoyance. This was going to end well

Meng approached Aang shyly "Hey, Aang, I was wondering ..."

"See you later ..." Aang said walking away casually and waving his hand breezily. Meng sighed as her ears drooped downward, like dog ears.

Sokka felt impressed "Wow, that kid is good."

"Your advice might work out for you but I don't think you should do that too Aang." Sabine said folding her arms in disapproval "Plus for your information that tactic is something that will only confuse people and disappoint them like it did Meng just now."

"Ah you're just jealous" Sokka said looking over as Meng walked away sad "She'll keep trying and soon will be all over him. And then he'll move in. If you want I can teach you something. I work for both genders"

"Thanks. But what you look for and what I would look for if I was aren't the same thing" Sabine answered as she walked off.

Sokka was confused "What does that mean?"

At the entranceway to Aunt Wu's building, a clearly impatient Wu was shoving Katara out the door, a couple of idle Turkey ducks scrambling away. "And you'll be fine as long as you've got a scarf. Bye-bye now."

"Okay, okay, but one more thing." Katara asked

Wu staresd horrified at Katara before sighing and leaning forward slightly in surrender. "All right, what is it?"

Katara put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Should I eat a mango or a papaya for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Papaya!" Wu angrily yelled as she slammed the door shut.

Katara kicked the ground, sending up a small cloud of dust. "Aww, I hate papaya."

Aang was slumped against the wall of the building, trying to act aloof on Sokka's advice as he breezily said "Oh, hey, Katara. I didn't see you there."

"Hey, Aang." Katara responded half-heartedly as she walked away.

Aang tried to catch her attention. "That's okay. I'm busy with my own stuff." Aang stood idly before a turkey duck flew over and landed near him. After a brief moment of looking at each other, the duck quacked.

Slightly behind the pagoda in the courtyard, Katara was standing by a fruit stand, less than pleased "Ugh, papaya please." Katara took,a papaya from the seller's hands as Aang casually walked up to her, Momo perched on his shoulder.

"So ... papaya." Aang said trying to sound aloof

"Uh huh. Would you like some?" Katara asked him

Aang causally, picking an apple from the stand tried to continue the act "You know me. I don't really care what I eat."

Katara not getting the picture began walking away "Okay then. See you later." She then proceeded to leave as Aang bites into the apple only to spit out the contents afterward in disgust.

Aang looked down slightly "Maybe aloof isn't my style." He then casted his gaze over to a man and the woman he had seen in Aunt Wu's building earlier, the man having just offered something to the woman.

"Oh, a panda lily!" The Woman said delighted as the couple embraced.

Aang, looked impressed by this display as he turned to Momo "Did you see that?" Getting an idea Aang suddenly appeared between the two, pushing them away from each other and startling both as he pointed to the flower. "Excuse me. Where can a guy find one of those things?"

Back with the Ghost Crew Kanan was suddenly contacted by Hera "Hera? What's going on?"

"I'm starting to think you might have been right to be cautious about the volcano. I'm picking up strange readings from there." Hera answered.

"You're thinking it could erupt?" Kanan asked her.

"I'm thinking some of you should get back here while the rest of you prepare for a possible evacuation" Hera answered.

"Understood" Kanan said as he disconnected his call and turned to the others "You guys catch that?"

"Pretty much" Ezra said

"Okay you and Sabine stay while Zeb you come with me" Kanan instructed as he and Zeb went off to join the Ghost while Sabine and Ezra looked around to find Sokka and Aang gone.

"Where do you think they went?" Sabine asked

"I heard something about Aang looking for a flower nearby the mountain" Ezra said worried.

"Well we better get a move on before things go wrong" Sabine said as they headed off to an area outside the village, where a forested landscape was behind it and, Mt. Makapu was standing magnificently behind the trees.

At the side of the mountain, Aang was leaping upward along the rocky outcrops while Sokka protested "I can't believe you're dragging me all the way up here for a stupid flower."

"Not just any flower, a panda lily. I've seen it in action and boy, does it work." Aang said

Sokka began scaling the mountain as he continued to protest "Flowers are fine once you're married, but at this early stage, it's critical that you maintain maximum aloofness."

"But my heart is telling me to get this flower." Aang said as he looked up toward the rim of the mountain. "And Aunt Wu said if I trusted in my heart, I will be with the one I love."

Sokka was irritated upon hearing this "What? Don't tell me you believe in that stuff, too."

Aang was perched on one boulder, as Sokka appeared next to him "Well, Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet. Why should she be wrong about love?" He then proceeded to leap upward and point in delight at the rim. "There! On the rim! The rim was at the center of the volcano's peak, where several lilies were growing.

"Guys wait!" Ezra yelled as he jumped up fast with his Jedi reflexes as Sabine continued to climb.

Aang ignored them however as he picked a panda lily and smelled it, suddenly opening his eyes and gasping in horror.

The crater was nearly filled to the brim with lava. Sokka appeared beside Aang and also looking horrified as Sabine and Ezra appeared too.

"Hera got a reading on the computer of the Ghost. We came to try and warn you." Ezra said disappointed.

Aang was shocked "Oh no. Aunt Wu was wrong." He then proceeded to drop the panda lily which floated down into the lava, a flame appearing in its wake.

Aang, Ezra, Sabine and Sokka were on the rim, clearly shocked at the view as they looked downward at the sight.

"Those people all think they're safe! We've got to warn them!" Sokka said urgently.

"Hera, Kanan and Zeb are on their way back with the Ghost so they should be making an evacuation" Ezra said hoping he was right.

"There's no time to walk!" Aang said as he whipped out his glider "Grab on!" He then proceeded to pull Sokka forward, who shouted in surprise as the two took off.

"We'll follow by foot we'll be fast" Ezra said as he noticed Sabine and jumped down ahead of him "Hey!"

"It's life or death Ezra not a game of tag. But if you're wondering I'm halfway there already" Sabine yelled as Ezra jumped down following her at break neck speed.

Katara was standing before the entrance of Wu's building clearly irritated as Aang and Sokka walked up to her, having now landed.

Aang shyly, raised his hand slightly "Hi, Katara."

Katara was too annoyed to care "Can you believe she won't let me in? And after all the business I've given her?"

"But she doesn't even charge." Aang pointed out.

"I know, but still ..." Katara said before she was interrupted.

"Well, we have other things to worry about. Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano." Sokka said trying to warn her.

Katara was slightly irked, as she raised her finger accusingly. "Sokka, you tried to convince me she was wrong before."

"No he's right." Ezra said as he and Sabine arrived Ezra sligihtly out of breath.

Katara still suspicious folded her arms "It's going to take an awful lot to change my mind -" Her eyes widened in surprise, as she lurched forward as an explosion was suddenly heard as the volcano rumbled violently.

The entire group, were slightly shaken as Katara and Aang looked up at the volcano, both their backs turned, as gray smoke was now emitting from the peak of the mountain.

Katara naturally began to worry "Oh no."

The villagers were mingling about in the courtyard, Aang, Ezra, Sabine Katara and Sokka among them.

Sokka urgently began to warn them "Everyone, that volcano is gonna blow any second! Aunt Wu was wrong!"

The Village Woman however wasn't buying his claim. "Yeah, yeah, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr. science and reason lover."

Katara stepped forward hopeful that she could convince them "If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother, our two friends and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes."

The Calm man was unmoved "Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears."

Aang leapt onto the awning of a nearby building; urgently. "Please listen to us! You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here! You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction."

The villagers gazed up at him, seemingly listening as he continued "You have to take fate into your own hands!"

The Ghost suddenly arrived as Zeb, Rex, Kanan and Hera stepped out of it.

"Everyone can seek refuge in my ship. All of you must arrive in a calm and orderly fashion" Hera instructed as they continued not to budge.

Another explosion was heard from the volcano as the villagers felt mildly alarmed.

"Look!" Sokka said pointed to the volcano. "Can your fortune telling explain that?"

The Man with Red Shoes was amused. "Can your science explain why it rains?"

Sokka turned to him as he yelled angrily "Yes! Yes, it can!"

Ignoring him the villagers walked away, oblivious to the danger.

"Karablast" Zeb groaned "I'm starting to agree with the kid about this."

Katara was equally dismayed "They just won't listen to reason."

Aang then leapt down from the awning as he brightened with an idea "But they will listen to Aunt Wu!"

"I know that's the problem." Sokka responded.

"Well, it's about to become the solution. We're taking fate in our own hands. First, I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book." Aang instructed

A few moments later Sokka and Katara, were standing in front of Aunt Wu's building, trying to act casual with Sabine standing on a nearby roof scouting the area as Ezra, Rex and Zeb stood by also ready to act with Hera and Kanan having stayed with the Ghost as Sokka flashed an innocent smile.

At the top of the building, Aang appeared over the rooftop, along with Momo, as he climbed downward onto the porch of the highest story as he made it to Aunt Wu's chamber. In one corner of the room, Aang began to peer in various drawers for the book as Momo chirped "Shhh! We don't want anyone to hear us."

He continued to snoop about, as Meng's reflection appeared in the mirror hanging over the dresser. Aang seeing this reflection turned around, startled as he then stood up straight, Momo hiding behind his back. "Oh, I didn't see you there."

Meng however didn't seem to care about that as her ears drooped down "You don't like me, do you?"

"Of course I like you." Aang said not sure what she meant.

Meng looked downcast still disappointed "But not the way I like you."

"Oh, I guess not." Aang finally understanding

"It's okay. It's just really hard when you like someone, but they don't think of you that way." Meng said not feeling upset anymore.

Aang casted sad glance to the side. "I know what you mean."

"She's beautiful, by the way." Meng said to him.

Aang blushed as he looked at her, surprised. "Huh?"

"That Water Tribe girl. I can see why you like her so much." Meng said as she clasped hands together, countng on her fingers "She's sweet, she's a bender Aand her hair seems so manageable." While saying this last part, she tried to smooth down her braids only for them to immediately stick up again.

"Don't worry. You're going to meet a great guy who's going to completely fall for you. I know it." Aang said placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly as he turned to leave.

"Thanks." Meng said as she held up her hand in alert. "Wait! Don't you want this?" Aang looked surprised as Meng handed him the cloud reading book, revealing she had it in her possession the whole time.

"How did you know?" Aang asked her.

Meng nervously played with her fingers. "I've kind of been stalking you. Heh ..."

Aang blushed a little "Oh, thanks ... I guess."

Looking back Ezra had heard her "A little creepy. But she means well"

"Still think she's a little crazed in the head" Zeb said

A few moments later Appa was flying through the clouds with Aang and Katara on his back, Aang at the reins, Katara seated in his saddle while the Ghost flew behind them to give them cover in case of anything going wrong.

"Clouds are made of water and air, so between the two of us, we ought to be able to bend them into any shape we want." Aang said revealing what they were going to do.

Katara was reading Aunt Wu's book as she then found what she was looking for "found it. The symbol for volcanic doom." She then turned the book around, but kept her hand placed on the image for volcanic doom, obscuring the person's view of the symbol. A cloud passed over the screen, signaling the change of scene.

The cloud cover had now cleared, depicting both Aang and Katara standing on Appa's saddle. In synchronization, they rose their arms upward, preparing to shape the clouds. Appa sailed through the sky as he leaned over on his side, sprawling out his legs and dipping into the clouds below as the Ghost followed suit

The villagers below, were now viewing the changing cloud formations.

Inside the clouds, Appa appeared from beneath one of the clouds and flew upward, Aang and Katara seen mounted on his saddle. The bison emerged from the top of a cloud as the Ghost flew behind them.

"You're all clear kids no sign of lava spew. Make it count" Hera said as she flew the Ghost slightly away to give them room

Katara, swivelled around, a smile spread across her face as Aang, swung his arms in a circular motion, using airbending to shape the formation. Appa continued flying in the sky that was now rapidly changing the Ghost not far behind.

Below, the villagers began to look up to see the clouds shifting. Sokka brought Aunt Wu over to her stage as he pointed to the sky. "Aunt Wu, look! Something is happening in the clouds."

"That's very strange. It shouldn't ..." Wu said confused as a shadow fell over her face as the sky darkened as she was now suddenly terrified "Oh my!"

A new skull-shaped cloud that Aang and Katara formed was now visible as the mountain was spewing smoke into the air.

Aang began addressing the crowds. "We still can save the village if we act fast." He then gestured toward Sokka, who was standing on the pagoda. "Sokka has a plan."

Sokka maded motions with his arm. "Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river."

"If any of you are earthbenders, come with me." Aang insturcted.

One of the twins from earlier Poi rose their hand "I'm an earthbender!"

Ping the other rose a hand hand "I'm not!"

"Everybody else grab a shovel" Sokka said as another explosion resonated over the village, everyone stumbling before regaining balance. "Come on! We've gotta hurry!"

The Ghost landed on the ground as the crew and the the crowd dispersed very fast, now desperate to put Sokka's plan into action as a few cries of urgency were uttered.

Outside the town during twilight, a deep trench was beginning to form. Team Avatar, the Ghost Crew and the town's people labor to dig the trench, using both earthbending and manual means as well as Kanan and Ezra's ability to use the Force. Two earthbenders, were making motions with their arms and legs.

On a portion of the trench two large boulders were cleared out of the way, Zeb and Rex helping to move them. Inside the trench the villagers were continuing their labor, Appa transporting loose boulders using a net attached to his body. Another explosion made a cut to the mountain again, now lava being spewing out.

Sokka resumed work instructing others to do the same "Dig faster! Dig faster!"

As lava began to flow down the volcano, Po ran as he as he swaught his arms forward. Near the trench, the bank of the river was lying just ahead. A torrent of boulders were being cleared and sent down the river as Poi created a channel toward the river. The villagers were now standing inside the trench.

Aang leapt onto the edge of the trench as the lava steadily crept further down the mountain toward the village as Aang instructed everyone "Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!"

Everyone proceeded to runs toward the Ghost for cover as Momo arrived, putting a small rock on the edge of the trench and landing on Aang, who petted him before also running away from the edge. From the volcano lava was erupting from its peak as stream after stream of the burning liquid was coursing down the mountain and into the forest.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara's faces were illuminated by the approaching lava as they watched anxiously, ash falling down upon them.

At the village gate, an eerie reddish light emerged from the forest with its source, the approaching lava, close behind. As it passed the gate, the burning substance caused the structure to catch fire and crumble down. Unwavering and all-consuming, the lava continued its descent through the cemetery, destroying several headstones as it passed. Reaching the trench, the lava proceeded to fall in the ditch, though the steady incoming river of lava quickly threatened to overflow the trench.

The group were on the safe side of the trench as Katara realised what would happen next "It's too much! It's gonna overflow!"

Another explosion rocked the village as a huge column of lava and smoke exploded out of the peak of the volcano. Burning rocks began to rain down in addition to the ash.

Katara and Sokka began to run for safety but turned to see Aang has not moved. A huge boulder proceeded to fall out of the sky and land in the trench, throwing up a fountain of lava. A massive wave of lava began to head toward the village. Aang, was rushing forward with a furious face. He propelled himself into the air and began to airbend, as the lava began to overflow, Aang proceeded to blow the lava straight up, not allowing it to advance on the village. Finally, he drew in a mighty intake of breath and expellled it, airbending it as it exited, cooling all the lava to stone. Aang relaxed as he assumed a meditation pose.

Inside the Ghost which was cramped much to Zebs annoyance Ezra had caught the display "Wow. Aang is getting better."

Katara and Sokka were watching in surprise equally impressed as Sokka cheered him on. "Man, sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is."

Katara's expression changed at this, remembering Aunt Wu's words about her future marriage. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender." Sokka casually responded.

Katara slowly widened her eyes in realization as if she was having an epiphany. "I suppose he is."

The volcano, smoking, was no longer erupting. At the square Aunt Wu and the town's people, including the Calm man, had assembled with the Ghost Crw. A tall, jagged wall-like formation of cooled lava towered over the square.

Aang stood in front of Aunt Wu, offering her back the cloud book he took. "By the way, we kind of borrowed your book."

"No hard feelings so we can save your lives right?" Ezra asked her.

"So you messed with the clouds, did you? Wu asked as she then grabbed the book in anger while Katara looked guilty and Sokka smiled and pointed at her, indicating that she had a part in the cloud manipulation, too. Wu however laughed in amusement. "Very clever!"

"No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortune telling." Sokka said to them.

"Sokka is right. Predictions are something you shouldn't have to ask for. They come to you. And usually with purpose" Kanan said.

The Calm man was cheerful as he ignored the advice as if learning nothing "But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed and it wasn't. She was right, after all."

Sokka having enought got near the Calm man's face, as through gritted teeth he told him. "I hate you."

Katara held Sokka by the shoulders leading him away "It's okay, Sokka. Everything's going to be all right."

"Can I ask you something?" Aang asked Aunt Wu turning to her

"Of course, honey." Wu said to him.

Aang was disappointed by admitting this "You didn't really see love in my fortune, did you? You just told me what I wanted to hear."

"I'll tell you a little secret, young airbender." Wu said gesturing to the sky. "Just as you reshaped those clouds, you have the power to shape your own destiny."

Aang gave smile as Sabine and Ezra caught this happy for him as well.

"You think they'll be okay?" Sabine asked him.

Ezra then gave Katara a look as he noticed she was paying more attention to Aang "Yeah. I think so."

Time passed by as everyone was getting ready to leave. Meng was standing in front of Appa as Aang airbended himself onto Appa's saddles, Katara at the reins.

"Goodbye everyone! It was so nice to meet you!" Katara said brightly as she waved to "Take care, Meng."

Meng waved to her "Take care!"

Appa turned away as he then took the flight as did the Ghost

Suddenly the smile on Meng's face, disappeared replaced by a frown. "Floozy _."_

Inside the Ghost Ezra entered Kanan's room as he was meditating. "Kanan?"

"You want to talk about something?" Kanan asked him "Something Aunt Wu showed you?"

"Sort of. But I saw it already it's just she helped me see it clearer. I don't think our next destination to destroy the Sith lies in Malachor anymore."

Meanwhile far away on Malachor, Ahsoka was walking around as she came upon a destroyed Sith temple "What happened here?"

She tensed suddenly as she sensed someone was lurking around. She wasn't alone. Suddenly she heard someone speak that she was unfamiliar with "Young Ahsoka."

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked

"I am an old friend of Master Kenobi's. I'm afraid the journey you were sent on no longer lies here. But somewhere else." The voice of Qui-Gon instructed.

"Where?" Ahsoka asked

"You must return to Aang's world. Find the temple in Ba Sing Se. Before others claim it." The voice of Qui-Gon explained.

"I understand" Ahsoka said as she no longer could hear the voice. It puzzled her though the voice could still come to her as she was now considering herself a Jedi no longer. Perhaps it was because she still used the Force and didn't entirely cut herself off? Wasting no time Ahsoka made her way to her ship as she made it work despite it was now not in great shape from the way it travelled as she left the planet.

Unbeknownst to her the person watching her was an Inquisitor as it jumped down from it's area and began to set off it's communicator "I am tracing the Shadow. But I have discovered something else."

Suddenly he heard a noise as the Eighth Brother emitted his lightsaber "The Shadow. He approaches me."

Suddenly the Eighth Brother found himself Force choked as he was flung to a nearby edge of a cliff. He then rose up as someone quickly slashed at him damaging his lightsaber. He tried to escape using his helicopter function but due it's damaged mechanism he plunged to his death screaming as he fell through the air into the dark abyss below.

Satisfied he defeated his enemy the Shadow picked up the communicator as he began to contact someone. Soon his plans would come to furition.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. Admittedly I didn't know what I should do with this one given it's sort of a filler with it's only real pupose being to kind of expand a bit on the Aang and Katara love story. So I kind of just went all over the place in adding stuff for the Ghost Crew to do with their own predictions with Ezra and Kanan tying to their story and I guess Hera as well and Sabine's being about her family which we'll see more of in the future.**

 **You'll notice I originally planned to go by canon and have them return to Malachor but as I've gone on it just logistically speaking felt harder for me to do that and have that make sense as I go into Book 2 and still have more episodes from Rebels Season 2 to sort of wrap up with the Ghost crew going at the end of Book 1 to Atollon to find their new base off screen and then they'll be back obviously while a different version of the Honourable Ones will happen but it'll be once Toph enters the story so she, Zeb and Kallus get stuck together. The seeds have been planted earlier for his turn as a result of this.**

 **Because of that and upon other people saying and recommending it as an idea and as I give more back story that ties the Avatar world and Star Wars world it felt easier that there was another temple in the Earth Kingdom that was Sith based similar to the one on Malachor. Canon is going to change slightly on both fronts of the world in Avatar and Star Wars Rebels hence us now leaving Malachor and the Eight Brother meeting his end early so that there isn't too many characters. Now you're probably wondering what that Old Man on Malachor has planned? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	15. Bato of the Water Tribe

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. So now we're here with the next chapter. I'm going to try and not spend too long in between posting at least for awhile because I want to try and move us out of Book 1 sooner rather than later otherwise I'll be forever writing this story. To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

On a body of water, waves were crashing against the rocks as a whale tooth scimitar was revealed to be standing upright in the ground. Aang's hand grasped the weapon's hilt and yanked it out of the ground as he held it up while Sokka slid down a dirt slope.

"Hey, look!" Aang said examining the sword. "A sword made out of a whale's tooth." While Aang drew the weapon free from the ground, Sokka slid down the slope and pulled up behind the Avatar, snatching the weapon from his hands as Aang turned to show it to him.

"Let me see that." Sokka said as he walked on for a little while, before he stopped, not too far from Aang, to study the weapon closely. Sokka suddenly had a memory flash through his mind of Southern Water Tribe warriors preparing their ships, loading them with supplies. A warrior walked past, carrying a bundle, revealing that a younger Sokka was observing them as he looked at the scene wistfully, cradling his battle club.

Sokka then returned to reality, bearing the same wistful expression while holding the whale's tooth scimitar in the same way as his club. "This is a Water Tribe weapon. See if you can find anything else."

The Ghost crew stepped out of their ship as they observed Aang and Sokka searching the wooded area for more weapons. Katara walked toward them, curious. "Did someone lose something?"

Aang rummaged through the bushes as he responded somewhat cheerfully. "No, we found something!"

Sokka knelt before the spearhead, and brushed aside the debris and picked up the spearhead, examining it and running his fingers along its point, noticing ash on it. "It's burned."

Sabine took it off of him as she examined it "It's pretty well made that it survived this burning" She then noticed a tree trunk, with scorch marks and sharp cuts running across its bark. "Up there."

"You're right. There was a battle! Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders." Sokka said as he turned away from the tree and looking down the slope of the hill seeing a black spot on the ground. "The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill."

Sokka ran down the hill along a dirt path as he leapt over a few large rocks in his way and continued forward. They then arrived at a sandy beach followed closely by Aang and Katara.

Aang was intrigued to hear the end "So, then what happened?"

Sokka however disappointingly responded "I don't know. The trail ends here."

"What do you think happened Kanan?" Ezra asked his master.

"I don't know" Kanan said feeling the outcome was less than satisfactory.

Katara suddenly noticed something in the distance as she pointing at it "Wait, look!"

A Water Tribe ship, half obscured behind large rocks, was revealed to be sitting idly on the shore.

"It's one of our boats!" Sokka said happily.

"Is this dad's boat?" Katara asked as she and Sokka ran toward it, the Ghost crew following them.

"No, but it's from his fleet." Sokka said as he stroked the boat off, while Aang appeared behind them. "Dad was here."

"That sounds great. Let's go find him if he's nearby" Ezra said happy for them.

Meanwhile on Zuko's ship Iroh was sipping a cup of tea, with a relaxed expression on his face. "Aahh!" He, Kallus and Zuko were seated at a low-lying table. "See Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being." He then poured Zuko a cup of tea as Zuko raised the cup to take a sip, but the ship suddenly jerks, the vibrations causing the tea in the cup to go flying, soaking Zuko's face and hair. Zuko grunted in frustration, pushed his ponytail back, and rose to see what the commotion is about as Kallus joined him.

On the deck of the ship, several firebenders stand poised, ready to attack while the Storm Troopers aimed their blasters. A large beast, called a shirshu, suddenly leapt onto the deck, a young woman mounted on its back. The firebenders fled from the beast as the Storm Troopers tried to fire on it but the shirshu swatted a few of them aside over the boat as the rest then fled as the woman, slowed down the beast's progress.

"Look out! Argh!" The Firebenders cried

June, the woman held a rolled up whip. "Get back! We're after a stowaway!"

Zuko arrived with Iroh and Kallus "There are no stowaways on my ship."

Nyla, the shirshu, tore off a chunk of the metal deck flooring and hurled it in Zuko's direction. Alarmed, the prince ducked for cover, the firebenders, Kallus and Iroh moved to the side, as the metal piece hit the doorway leading to the main compartments of the ship with a clang as they turned around to watch it hit the door. Zuko looked on in frustration while the firebenders and Iroh took a firebending stance as Kallus pulled out his bowstaff.

"Call off your monster and we may let you live" Kallus threatened.

June ignored him as she to the inside of ship which now had a gaping hole present where the metal flooring once was. Nyla stuck his head inside as he began sniffing around. As the beast surveyed the entire room, it focused on a single barrel which toppled over, revealing that a strange man had been hiding in there. Above the deck Nyla rose his head out of the hole. The stowaway appeared, dashing away from the scene. Nyla shot forward in hot pursuit of him as the man tried to flee as Nyla lashed out his elongated tongue which proceeded to strike the man as he fell onto the deck, paralyzed, and with a terrified look on his face.

Zuko was shocked "He's paralyzed."

"Only temporarily." June responded as she lifted the man and slung him over her shoulder as she walked to Nyla. "The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked her confused

June prepared to mount Nyla, the stowaway already slung onto his back. "My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away."

"Well, I'm impressed." Iroh said as June cracked her whip as the shirshu bolted off the ship and ran down the dock. "Very impressed." he leaned over the ledge of the ship with Zuko, stroking his beard thoughtfully as Zuko looked at him, disgusted.

"I'd advise you not to pursue her General." Kallus said as he added a comment about the age difference "Beyond the obvious."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked him.

"I know her kind. She is a bounty hunter and they are not to be trusted." Kallus said giving them a warning.

"Ah yes." Iroh said as he remembered what Kallus told him about the bounty hunter who murdered his crew.

"While the Empire have hired them from time to time I am not fond of bounty hunters personally" Kallus explained.

"What kind of bounty hunters have the Empire hired?" Zuko asked intrigued.

"Many different kinds. One of them is often hired for his expertise in leaving no one alive, only disintegrated" Kallus explained.

Zuko began to think of an idea. If this bounty hunter was going to wreck his ship she'll at least pay for it.

* * *

Later at night, Team Avatar and the Ghost Crew had settled down for the night beside the Water Tribe ship. Appa, Aang and Momo were lying on his right paw, all three fast asleep, Katara having also drifted off in her sleeping bag off to the left. The Ghost Crew were in their ship, Zeb being asleep and snoring loudly as Ezra tried to sleep below him. Hera was asleep with Kanan beside her. Sabine was asleep but she awoke to look out the window and noticed Sokka remaining awake, poking a stick into a blazing campfire, looking worried. Sokka thought back to his memory of his younger self walking by, carrying a large bundle in his arms, wearing face-paint.

Hakoda, his father was standing beside a ship, having handed a bundle to a man in the ship. He turned and walked forward Sokka who had halted in his tracks, his father approaching him and standing before his son. "Sokka."

"I'm coming with you." Sokka insisted.

"You're not old enough to go to war, Sokka, you know that." Hakoda told his son.

Sokka was desperate to join him "I'm strong, I'm brave, I can fight! Please, Dad!"

Hakoda laid a hand on his son's shoulder, grimly and sadly. "Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most. And for you right now, that's here, protecting your sister."

"I don't understand." Soka said as his eyes began to glisten.

"Someday you will." Hakoda said as Sokka threw aside his bag and threw himself into his father's arms as he sobbed and buried his face in his father's parka. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

Returning back to reality, Sokka was still looking sullenly into the fire. Sabine was standing behind him as she spoke up "You miss him huh?"

Sokka turned to face her as he responded "Yeah. Dad was my hero and I had a lot to live up too as his only son and the older brother. You understand I'm sure you're dad is the warrior in the family?"

"Actually no. We have many male and female warriors equally. Mom and my brother are the resident warriors in the family as she represents our house. If you want to know why I'm an artist well that can you can thank my dad for" Sabine explained.

"You know I think that's the first time I've heard you actually talk in length about your family" Sokka said as he noticed her expression change "But I can see it's something you don't do often so I'll shut up."

"It's about all anyone needs to know" Sabine said as suddenly a strange noise was heard, its source originating from somewhere else.

Sokka quickly became alert, standing up with boomerang in hand, Sabine joining him "Who's there?"

A pair of boots appeared at the campsite. A man, hailing from the Water Tribe with white bandages wrapped around the upper left portion of his torso, stepped out of the shadows. He was clearly surprised to see them. "Sokka?"

Sokka quizzically, raised an eyebrow "Bato?"

Aang having awoken, along with Katara was confused "Who the what now?"

"Bato!" Katara cheerfully responded.

Sokka ran over to Bato, followed closely by Katara to hug him. The rest of the Ghost Crew joined Sabine outside as they observed the scene.

Bato hugged both of them back "Sokka! Katara! It is so good to see you two. You've grown so much!"

Aang followed them, but remained standing a few feet away as he bowed in greeting. "Hi, I'm Aang."

Hera stepped up "Captain Hera Syndulla. This is Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, Rex and Sabine."

Suddenly Chopper rolled out of the ship bumping into Zeb's legs bugging him "How could he hear?!"

"You guys aren't from around here? I've heard rumours of strange space travellers from beyond the stars. I suppose you're them?" Bato asked them.

"Looks like we're finally getting noticed" Ezra said with a slightly smug face.

"Yeah but the Empire are still aligned with the Fire Nation because of us" Kanan reminded.

"Hey if this Empire is an ally of the Fire Nation then they are an enemy of us" Bato said "You've got our support."

"We appreciate it" Hera said thanking him.

"Where's Dad?" Sokka asked him

"Is he here?" Katara added

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now." Bato answered as both siblings looked crestfallen at this news, a gust of wind blowing, causing them to shiver. "This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside." He turned and slung his arms around Sokka and Katara, leading them away.

After a moment, he looked back at Aang and gestured for him to follow as the Ghost Crew followed behind as the group began walking away from the campsite. At a different location altogether, the moon was hanging in a purplish-blue night sky which was over an open courtyard. At the inside the courtyard, a few nuns were milling about, as Appa and the group approached.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since." Bato explained as he walked to a woman who turned around to greet him "Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar and travellers of the stars. I found them by my boat."

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey." Mother Superior greeted him

"Thank you, it's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything-" Aang tried to say.

Sokka abruptly cut him off however "Sokka What smells so good, Bato?"

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes." Bato answered

"Perfume?" Sokka asked as he pointed his thumbs at Appa. "Maybe we can dump some on Appa, because he stinks so much. " He then waved his hand in front of his face. "Am I right?"

Everyone was silent as a single person coughed. Zeb slapped him upside the head "You're not allowed to talk anymore."

"You have your father's wit." Bato said giving him a slight compliment

The group eventually arrived at the hut in which Bato was staying, with a tent on the opposite side of the door being the bed chamber, a fire with cousins in the middle, and various pelts placed and hung everywhere.

"Bato, it looks like home!" Katara happily responded as Bato, Katara, Sokka, The Ghost Crew and Aang filed inside.

"Everything's here, even the pelts!" Sokka said equally as happy.

"Yeah, nothing's cozier than dead animal skins." Aang sarcastically responded as Momo leapt from Aang's arms and started hitting the head of a bear pelt. The bear's mouth closed, causing Momo to be alarmed as he retreated back to Aang.

Rex seemed to notice Zeb was uncomfortable around the fur "What's wrong Zeb?"

"I think he's nervous that they might skin him. Don't worry big guy Bato wouldn't do that" Ezra said as Zeb growled at him.

"Don't worry Zeb he's right you're safe" Bato said "Though I don't know if I can keep you safe from the other tribesman if they were here."

"That's encouraging" Zeb said as he moved along.

Katara and Sokka sat by the fire as Katara opened the lid of a pot cooking over the fire as Bato joined them.

Katara was surprised and delighted at what was inside "No way! Stewed sea prunes!"

"Help yourself!" Bato told them.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things!" Sokka proclaimed as Aang took a bowl of stewed sea prunes and sniffed it, but looks away in disgust and set it to the side.

Ezra took a bite of one and quickly put it back as Zeb, Sabine and Rex joined him in doing so. Kanan and Hera kept eating to be polite but in reality they weren't having it either.

"Bato, is it true that you and dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asked him.

Bato smiled as he told them the story "It was your father's idea, he just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging!"

Momo, sat by Aang, as he started to eat the stewed sea prunes that Aang set aside, but ended up spitting it out.

Sokka and Katara were slurping their stewed sea prunes as Aang began to speaks. "Hey, I ride animals, too! There was this one time when I rode a giant eel and I-"

Sokka however cut Aang off "So, who was it that came up with the Great Blubber Fiasco?"

Bato chuckled to himself. "You knew about that?"

"Everyone does!" Katara responded

Aang was curious "What's that story?"

"Sounds like a wild one I imagine" Sabine added.

Sokka waved Aang off rudely "It's a long one Aang, some other time."

Katara turned to Bato. "You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures."

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny in hindsight." Bato said with a chuckle "Hey, Aang! Please put that down. It's ceremonial and very fragile"

Aang quickly proceeded to put the fur pelt he was wearing on his head back and sat in the back of the room. wearing a fur pelt on his head.

"Was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?" Sokka asked him.

"Your dad wore the octopus" Bato told them as he then lowered his voice "But I did the spooky voice."

"That sounds like something two people I would know would do." Sabine said as she gave Ezra and Zeb a look.

"So you are at war with this Empire?" Bato asked the Ghost Crew wanting to know more.

"Not officially" Hera answered "There are many Rebel cells out there some of us on our own but slowly but surely we are coming together. One day we hope to amass all of them together and maybe then we can declare open war but we are too spread a part. We are not united."

"Well the Southern Water Tribe will have your back if you need us" Bato declared voicing his support for them.

"Thanks. We appreciate all the help we can get" Kanan said thanking him.

In a seedy tavern in the Earth Kingdom a man was thrown through the roof landed on the ground. June was revealed to be calmly arm-wrestling a man, who gnashed his teeth and sweated as suddenly Zuko arrived at the back of the crowd.

Zuko became annoyed as he pushed a man out of his way "Out of my way! Step aside, filth!"

Iroh quickly apologised on his behalf "He means no offense! I'm certain you bathe regularly!"

"I don't believe they care either way General" Kallus said as he stepped through.

Zuko approached June, who was still arm wrestling as Iroh and Kallus reached her as well.

"I need to talk to you!" Zuko demanded.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends: Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy." June said as he looked up at Kallus "Oh and Agent mutton chops." Her opponent strained to get the upper hand as Iroh laughed at her remark and June proceeded to win her match without breaking a sweat as the crowd cheered and threw money at the winner.

"Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back!" Zuko demanded.

June proceeded to collect her winnings as she declined his offer "Well, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." Her tone then changed as she turned to the crowd "Drinks on me!"

The crowd then cheered as June moved to take sip of her drink, as Zuko grabbed her wrist in anger. "Money isn't what I had in mind. I need you to find someone.

Zuko then held out Katara's necklace as June leaned on Nyla while Iroh, Zuko and Kallus stood in front of June.

"What happened, your girlfriend run off on you?" June sarcastically asked him.

"It's not the girl I'm after, it's the bald monk she's traveling with." Zuko angrily corrected.

June was unamused however "Whatever you say."

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for." Zuko said cutting a deal.

June scoffed as she started to climb her saddle "Heh, forget it."

Iroh however wasn't going to allow her to get away "Plus, we'll pay your weight in gold."

June stopped and widened her eyes in surprise as she smiled and then walked over to Iroh "Make it your weight, and we gotta deal.

Iroh laughed with his hand on his stomach "You got it!"

"One thing bounty hunter. There are special travellers that walk among this monk and his friends. They must be taken care of as well. Can you accomplish that?" Kallus asked her.

"I don't kill. I'm not that kind of hunter. If you want them captured fine I'll see what I can do" June said not really trusting him.

Suddenly from a dark corner they saw a pair of eyes light up as an almost snake like voice emerged from the figure sitting at the table "If you want to trap a Rebel. You're going to need an expert hunter."

"We can't afford to pay anyone else" Zuko said declining his help.

The figure then emerged revealing him to be a weird alien looking creature in a yellow jump suit with a blaster rifle hoisted over his shoulder "You can decline all you want kid but if you stand any chance of successfully pulling this off you're going to need a bit more help"

Zuko contemplated for a moment before deciding "Fine. What do we call you?"

"Call me Bossk" Bossk said introducing himself.

June turned back to Nyla "Well now that that's settled. Get on!" June proceeded to take Katara's necklace from Zuko, and show it to Nyla. As the shirshu looked around, the colored scents of humans were shown through her surroundings. Nyla soon managed to find Katara's purple scent on the necklace, as the foursome headed off with Bossk following on foot as he pressed a button on his communicator indicating his ship to follow him secretly.

* * *

Back with the group they were gathered inside Bato's room as he changed the subject "There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father"

Aang now had his eyes closed, excluded from the group having realised they didn't want to listen to him.

Katara became excited at the prospect of seeing their father again "Really?"

"When?" Sokka asked his tone slightly demanding

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait until the message arrives, you can come with me, and see your father again." Bato demanded.

Aang looked toward his friends with a sad and worried look.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad. That would be so incredible! Katara!" Sokka said now really happy.

"I do really miss him, it would be great to see Dad." Katara said as Aang got up to leave, but no one noticed him.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it?" Bato asked as Aang left "I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does-"

Aang closed the door and headed toward the abbey gate.

"It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first." Sokka said declining the offer.

"Even if we do have time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour." Katara said agreeing with him.

"I'm sure your father would understand, and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar." Bato said feeling pride in the young children he knew for so long.

Ezra sat alone as he wondered how Aang was feeling throughout all this? While Bato seemed like a good guy he noticed Aang could barely get a word in earlier. He must have felt left out during this conversation.

Out on the beach at night, Aang was sitting on the bow of Bato's boat.

"I can't believe they would leave me." Aang said feeling upset

Suddenly an ostrich horse with a messenger on board arrived. "I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe."

"Uhhh, I know Bato!" Aang replied.

"Make sure he gets this!" The Messenger said handing Aang the scroll as he then rode away.

Aang curiously unravelled at the message, finding that it was actually a map. "It's the map to Sokka and Katara's dad!" Aang's curious look changed to frustration as he crumpled the map and stuffed it inside his clothes.

Aang then returned inside as he opened the door "Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone so long."

Katara turned to face him "Hey, Aang, I didn't notice you left."

Ezra raised his eyebrow as he gave Sabine a look. She seemed to be thinking of something probably what he was.

"Yup, but now I'm back." Aang said as he sat down. "Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes!" Aang quickly took some bites of sea prunes, but proceeded to choke them back up, yet he pretended to enjoy them. Katara, Bato, and Sokka looked at him strangely the rest of the Ghost Crew sharing their looks.

Sabine folded her arms as she noticed Ezra looking at him weird "You're thinking what I'm thinking right. He's up to something."

"Or maybe he already did" Ezra said now feeling worried not wanting anyone to be hurt.

At the herbalist's home that Aang visited to find a cure to Katara and Sokka's sickness in the past Nyla growled at who Miyuki hissed in return.

The herbalist turned around to find Nyla, June, Zuko, Kallus and Iroh "Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?"

"We're looking for someone." Zuko answered.

"I hope it's not Miyuki" The Herbalist said as she turned to Miyuki. "Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation, again?"

"The Avatar's been through here. Let's keep moving." June replied

Bossk gave some of the herbs a look "This doesn't look like it'd be worth much"

Back with the group Aang was airbending a pile of hay to Appa. As he finished his form, the map fell out of his sleeve.

"Aha! I caught you." Mother Superior said as she picked up the crumpled paper as Aang looked at her nervously "You should be ashamed of yourself ... Littering in the courtyard."

Aang took back the crumpled paper "I'm sorry, I'll take care of this." He then bowed as Mother Superior walked away, Aang stuffed the map back up his sleeve

Unbeknownst to him however Sabine and Ezra noticed him.

"What do you think it is?" Ezra asked

"I don't know" Sabine said suspiciously "But we won't for long"

At Bato's ship the next day Bato, Sokka, Katara, The Ghost Crew and Aang were walking toward it as Bato explained it's significance "This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father." Aang looked down at the ground, noticing the tracks from the messenger's ostrich horse were still visible. He airbended the sand to cover the tracks and whistled nonchalantly as he walked up to Bato.

"Is this the boat he took you ice dodging in?" Sokka asked turning to Bato

"Yep! It's got the scar to prove it. Ha." Bato answered "How 'bout you Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice dodging."

Sokka began to look saddened as Katara explained "He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough."

"Oh, I forgot you were too young." Bato said in realisation.

"What's ice dodging?" Aang asked in confusion.

"It's a rite of passage for young Water Tribe members. When you turn fourteen, your dad takes you-" Bato explained as he gave a smile and put his hand on Sokka's shoulder with a new thought. "You know what, you're about to find out!"

"This should be interesting" Zeb whispered.

* * *

June, Zuko, Kallus Bossk and Iroh followed Katara's trail to the Makapu Village. As citizens fled from Nyla and Bossk in terror, he stopped in front of Aunt Wu's shop. Wu remained outside her shop, completely calm.

Zuko became annoyed "Why are we stopping?"

"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here." June answered.

"We have no time for this!" Zuko said annoyed as he got off Nyla and hung the necklace in front of his face. Nyla appeared agitated as he snapped at Zuko, who swiftly ducked down. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh look, he likes you!" June laughed as Iroh laughed from behind her. Even Kallus gave a smirk as Bossk said nothing.

Aunt Wu approached Iroh, still calm. "Care to hear your fortune, handsome?"

"At my age, there's really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery." Iroh answered

The group left on Nyla as Bossk followed behind travelling on foot as one person bumped into him accidently as he gave a growl.

Back at Bato's ship, which was now sailing close to shore as he began to explain "Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust. In our village, ice dodging was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs."

"How are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?" Sokka asked

"You'll be dodging those." Bato said as he pointed to a group of tall, sharp, jagged rocks near the shore. Katara and Sokka appeared nervous. Zeb and Rex were aboard while the rest were aboard the Ghost "Sokka, you steer and call the shots, lead wisely. Katara, you secure the main sail. Zeb and Rex you just stay put. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib. Without your steady hand, we all go down. Your position is about trust."

Aang blunk defensively "I know that. Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar; I know about trust." He crossed his arms and looked away, as he gav Bato a second glance.

"For this is to be done right, I cannot help." Bato sat cross-legged at the front of the boat "You pass or fail on your own."

Sokka studied the rocky shores "Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady" Katara looked at the shore with concern "Aang, less sail. Katara, give him room. The ship moved to the side and sails between some rocks. "Aang, helm to lee. Helm to lee!

"What does that even mean?" Aang asked confused as the waves knocked Bato around as water also splashed over Rex and Zeb annoying the later.

"Why did I agree to this?" Zeb asked

"At my age I shouldn't be doing stunts like this." Rex bemoaned

Sokka struggled while Katara and Aang closed their eyes as the boat passed between more rocks.

"Great job!" Sokka said as Katara and Aang smiled as the boat headed toward a large bundle of rocks.

"There's no way through!" Katara yelled in alarm.

"We can make it." Sokka declared.

"Kid I tell Ezra this a lot when I say you're crazy" Zeb yelled

Bato stood up and grabbed the side of the boat "Sokka, you've already proven yourself. Maybe we should-"

Sokka however was determined "Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail. Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks. Now!"

Katara proceeded to bend the water below the boat while Aang fired airbending blasts at the sail. Sokka groaned nervously as the boat cleared the rocks. When they reach clear water, Sokka sighed and relaxed. The rest of the group smiled at him except for Zeb who was still trying to regain himself.

Time passed as at Bato's boat was now on the shore as Bato carried a small cup of purple paint.

Bato dipped his fingers in the paint "The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the Mark of the Wise." He then proceeded to use his thumb to put an arc and small dot on Sokka's forehead "The same mark your father earned. "For Katara, Zeb and Rex" He then used his thumb to put a crescent moon mark on Katara's forehead as well as Rex and Zeb. "The Mark of the Brave. Your courage inspires us." He then used his thumb to put an arc on Aang's forehead. "And for Aang, the Mark of the Trusted. You are now an honorary member of the Water Tribe."

Aang then looked down "I can't."

"Of course you can!" Katara said confused.

Aang rubbed off his mark and backing away "No, you can't trust me."

Katara became concerned "Aang, what are you talking about?"

"I think he wants to confess something" Hera said folding her arms in disapproval as she walked towards the boat with Kanan, Sabine and Ezra "Sabine and Ezra say you have a piece of paper with you they believe isn't ordinary. Is it Aang?"

Aang knowing there was no more use lying proceeded to take the crumpled map out of his sleeve "A messenger gave this to me for Bato." Katara proceeded to take it from him. "You have to understand. I was afraid you would-"

Sokka however became angry "This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time? How could you? Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own. I'm going to find Dad." Sokka then proceeded to walk away.

"Well, Sokka. I think you should-" Bato tried to interrupt.

Sokka turned back to his sister "Katara, are you with me?"

Katara turned to look at Aang and closes her eyes "I'm with you Sokka."

Aang sadly looked at Sokka, Katara, and Bato as they walked away. Ezra looked at Aang as he then began to feel guilty. They did the right thing but at what cost?

Time passed as Bato helped Katara secure her pack as Sokka put on his own pack. Aang was sitting on Appa with Momo next to him while the Ghost Crew prepared their ship.

"Good luck." Katara said giving Aang one final goodbye.

"Okay. You too." Aang replied.

Katara then stepped aboard the Ghost as she talked to Hera "You know this place looks nice. It would have been nice to see space. But what will happen to you guys?"

"We're going to continue following Aang. I would like to help you Katara but he is going to need protection" Hera said as she looked at Katara who was clearly not happy "Katara. I had a tough relationship with my father that I recently patched up. But even through our bad times I worried I would never see him again or what remained of my family so I understand that feeling. But that doesn't mean he isn't your only family."

Katara seemed to understand but she then left the ship as she joined Sokka and Bato at the abbey gate.

Mother Superior stared at Aang "Guess I should be moving on."

"That would be best." Mother Superior said as Appa growled

Appa then proceeded to walk out of the alley as Aang noticed three figures walk away in the distance. "I'm an idiot, Momo."

After they had gone with the Ghost following behind three nuns were now stirring perfume as the sound of rumbling alerted the nuns as they stared in fright as Nyla entered the abbey holding June, Iroh, and Zuko while Bossk walked behind. From Nyla's point of view, who he could see the purple scent as he turned his head to follow it.

"We're getting close." June said as she whipped Nyla, who proceeded to run out of the abbey and into the woods

Bossk then pushed a few buttons as his ship appeared having been cloaked as he then went inside and then proceeded to take off

"Track that creature" Bossk said to the computer as he left "I'm getting to get my gear"

Amidst Bato, Katara, and Sokka were walking through the woods. A wolf's howl could be heard in the distance.

Katara turned to Sokka "That wolf sounds so sad."

"It's probably wounded." Sokka answered.

Bato turned back to them "No, it's been separated from the pack. I understand that pain. It's how I felt when the Water Tribe warriors had to leave me behind. They were my family, and being apart from them was more painful than my wounds."

Sokka began to look sad as he thought back to his memory of himself standing at the end of an ice pier as eight ships travelled away, fading into the fog. Sokka was now wearing a similar expression from his memory as Katara wondered what was wrong. "Sokka?"

"We need to go back. I wanna see Dad, but, helping Aang is where we're needed the most." Sokka said as he added "And we can't leave Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb either. They were actually willing to stay for Aang and what did we do? We're the ones who found him and yet we abandoned him."

Katara smiled as she remembered what Hera said "You're right."

Bato walked up to Katara and Sokka and put his arms on their shoulders "Your father will understand, and I know he's proud of you."

"Thanks, Bato." Sokka said to him.

"I know where to go from here." Bato said as he took the map from out of his Water Tribe outfit "Take this in case you want to find us. I'll leave a message at the rendezvous point."

Bato then walked away from them. Now that he was alone he began to think about the day he had and what he would tell Hakoda. His children were indeed strong as he predicted. Sokka would make a fine leader. Suddenly though he heard a noise. His hunter instinct kicking in he moved with caution until suddenly an invisible digital net caught him and pinned him to a tree.

Bossk then walked up to him "For a fellow hunter. You're not that good."

Bato tried to struggle but found he couldn't move.

"I'll be back for you later" Bossk declared as he walked away hauling his hunting gear on a hover cart.

* * *

Back at the abandoned Water Tribe ship Aang and Momo were sitting on Appa. "Looks like we're going alone, guys." He then noticed the Ghost hadn't gone.

"You think we were going to walk out on you?" Sabine called from below as the rest of the group had gathered.

"I know we were kind of responsible for ratting you out but all we wanted was not to see anyone get hurt Aang" Ezra said trying to make him understand "I get not wanting to be separated from family. I spent so long wanting to find my parents. And then when I found a family here I felt I couldn't be separated from them either. And that's what you have with Katara and Sokka"

"It was understandable but still wrong" Hera reminded

"Won't do it again mom" Aang said as he quickly corrected "Ma'am."

Hera gave a smile as suddenly Mother Superior ran up to him desperately "Avatar, you must leave!

Aang became annoyed "Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone."

"I don't think that's what she means" Kanan said as he turned to her "What happened?"

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you." Mother Superior answered.

"Who?" Aang asked her.

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster, and a young man with a scar." Mother Superior answered.

Aang knew right away "Zuko."

"Karablast" Zeb declared angrily.

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you." Mother Superior told them.

"A necklace?" Aang asked confused as he gave a gasps "Katara!"

"Let's move" Hera responded as she pressed a button on her communicator "Chop keep us in close range"

Meanwhile Sokka and Katara were walking down the path of the alley as Sokka suddenly heard a rumbling noise and put his hand up to stop his sister from walking. Nyla suddenly jumped behind them as they both turn around in fear.

June turned to Zuko "So this is your girlfriend. "No wonder she left, she's way too pretty for you."

Zuko jumped down as he turned to Sokka and Katara. "Where is he? Where is the Avatar?"

"We split up. He's long gone." Sokka answered.

"And the Rebels and the Jedi?" Kallus asked

"Back to space. How is the weather up there?" Sokka asked trying to remain calm.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko asked him.

"Pretty stupid." Sokka answered as he grabbed his sister. "Run!"

They start then proceeded to start running as suddenly they tripped and found themselves caught in an invisible net as Bossk then walked up to them as Sokka widened his eyes in fear.

"Don't Mr. Lizard!" Sokka pleaded.

"I don't eat cowards" Bossk sneered at him.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko asked

Nyla walked closer to Sokka and Katara as June explained "It's seeking a different scent. Perhaps something that the Avatar held." Nyla then managed to knock the map off Sokka's pack and smell its blue scent and proceeded to follows the trail eventually arriving at the gates of the abbey as he broke them down. Nuns began to scatter as Nyla held June, Iroh, Zuko, Kallus, Katara, and Sokka as Nyla suddenly began to walk around in a circle.

"What's it doing? It's just going in a circle." Zuko asked confused

From Nyla's point of view he followed the blue scent trail up into the air as he suddenly saw Aang flying down.

Aang was now flying over Nyla, who then proceeded to stand on his hind legs and attempted to paralyze the Avatar with his tongue, throwing off his riders as he fell down, too.

Katara looked as she saw him up "Aang!"

"Up!" June ordered as she cracked her whip. Nyla then proceeded to stand up as June mounted him as they then proceeded to charge at Aang, as Appa manged to knock down Nyla by leaping on the shirshu's side as he growled and snorted at June and Nyla.

Aang was about to face Zuko but suddenly a gas bomb was thrown as he suddenly began to cough and blaster fire appeared.

Bossk was revealed to be hiding behind the gate as he fired before suddenly he was fired back as the Rebels revealed themselves from the other side with Sabine, Rex, Zeb and Hera providing cover fire.

Bossk then revealed himself as Sabine put her hands to her hips "Been a long time Bossk."

"Not long enough Wren" Bossk sneered in response. "You and Onyo still owe me for the Nar Shaddaa job"

"I thought she sent the bill but I guess I shouldn't have relied on her" Sabine joked "As someone who follows the Bounty Hunter Code you're going to some extreme methods to capture these innocent kids"

"If these kids are an enemy of the Empire and a powerful state like the Fire Nation then I'll do what I can to see to them brought down and be paid for it" Bossk responded as he fired off another blaster shot.

Zeb managed to get a blaster shot in the leg as Bossk growled but quickly changed his tone to a more curious one "A Lasat? Now there's a prey I never thought I'd run into"

Bossk through down his weapons as Zeb did the same and the two began to wrestle and fight each other.

Zuko and Aang then faced each other as two nuns, Kanan and Ezra dragged Sokka and Katara to the side of the abbey.

Zuko then proceeded to firebend a blast at Aang, who stopped it by waving his glider. Aang then proceeded to send a blast of air at Zuko, who sidestepped it and send a fire blast at Aang, who spinned his staff to stop the blast. Aang then proceeded to send an airbending blast at Zuko, who sidestepped it and sent another fire blast at Aang.

Aang quickly jumped to avoid the blast. Zuko moved in closer to Aang as he sent two fire blasts at Aang's head and feet. Aang threw his staff as both jumped and ducked at the blasts. Zuko punched and kicked at Aang, sending fire blasts at him as Aang avoided the blasts and send an air blast at Zuko's head. Zuko ducked as he sent more fire blasts at Aang. Zuko and Aang both continued to firebend and airbend, respectively, at each other at the same time, creating large explosion that forms a mushroom cloud as Zuko and Aang fell on different roofs.

Nyla and June were now lying on the ground as Iroh ran up to June and put his hand on her cheek. June woke up as she stood up whipped Nyla

Across the other Kallus was widespread on the floor as he gave a cough and Iroh ran over and tried to help him up but he managed to get up on his own his tone now being annoyed "Always thinking with your co-"

"Come on! Get up!" June angrily ordered as Nyla got up as he then ran across the abbey with June riding him.

Nyla then lashed his tongue at Appa's paw as he landed and fell down, paralyzed. June looked at Appa, who opened his eyes and slowly got back up to his feet and growled. Nyla growled back and they proceeded to charge at each other when June cracked her whip. The collision between the two beasts sent June flying over Appa, as she took the opportunity to whip the sky bison. She then landed on the ground and quickly rolled to the side before Appa stomped on the ground behind him where June had landed, cracking the floor.

Zeb and Bossk wrestled for awhile as Bossk managed to pin him down. Sabine tried to fight him off but he managed to knock her down. He was about to pick up his rifle as Kanan force pulled it to his hand as he and Ezra pointed their lightsabres at him "Jedi? My day got even better"

Ezra however deactivated his lightsabre "Wait. I know you. It's me Ezra. I helped you when you were on Lothal"

Bossk suddenly recognised him "You again. I must admit I didn't think I'd see you off world let alone learn you kept the secret that you were a Jedi from me"

"It's a recent development" Ezra answered.

"You and Bossk worked together?" Sabine asked confused.

"A one time partnership. If you thought I was your friend and was going to spare you then you're wrong kid" Bossk replied as suddenly a spear was thrown in his direction as it hit the ground.

"Bato!" Katara cried happily as she saw him arrive still being in pain from the electric shock.

Bato then used his melee club to smack Bossk in the face as he then fell to the ground as his rifle was pointed at him by Bato who took it from Kanan "I'd hold still if I were you"

Aang lifted his head as he groaned and gasped as Zuko ran across the roof, sending a fire blast at him as Aang jumped into the air as Zuko then sent a fire blast at Aang's feet. Aang then proceeded to jump up and sens an airbending blast at Zuko. As Aang landed, Zuko sent a fire blast at him. Aang manged to use an air shield to stop it. Aang then proceeded to get up and send a stream of air at Zuko, sending him to an abbey corner tower. Aang then ran toward Zuko and attacked him with an air blast. Zuko then jumped off the roof as Nyla jumped on. As Aang ran away from the shirshu, Appa used his tail to send an airbending blast at the roof.

Sokka, Bato, the Ghost Crew and Katara were sitting by a wall with Bossk being held hostage still by Bato.

"I'm ... starting to get some feeling back!" Sokka declared as rubble from the roof fell on him "Ow."

Aang jumped in the abbey courtyard stream as Nyla followed him.

June and Nyla were on the roof as they ran to the side as a part of the abbey roof exploded, the dust clearing to show Appa.

Iroh was examining some perfume bottles as he sniffed one and snuck it into his sleeves.

Kallus groaned at him as he was about to pull out his bowcaster as Zeb quickly stopped him "Don't bother"

Aang stood by a well as Zuko sent him three firebending blasts, Aang jumping to the other side of the well to dodge them. Zuko then sent another fire blast at him as Aang ducked and noticed Zuko was carrying Katara's necklace. "You've got something I want."

Aang then jumped between the four beams of the well as he dodged Zuko's fire blasts by moving on all sides of the well. Zuko then proceeded to break two of the well's beams and send the wooden structure away. Zuko then jumped on the well's circular stone structure to join Aang, Zuko sending two fire blasts at Aang, who dodged them by stepping around the well. Aang then proceeded to send two air blasts at Zuko as the two opponents walked on top of the well. Aang snatched at Katara's stole necklace, but missed as Zuko lunged at Aang, who jumped onto his back. Aang flew through the air as he grabbed Katara's necklace off his foot as Aang landed in the well. Zuko then proceeded to send a fire blast down the well. The water from the well suddenly rose out and send Zuko flying as Aang jumped out with the water, which rained a little before Zuko proceeded to fall down.

Aang gave Kanan and Ezra a wave as both were revealed to be using the Force to help as Zuko stood up.

Appa, walked toward Zuko as Nyla's tongue lashed out at Appa as he gave him a growl. June cracked her whip as Nyla's tongue lashed out at Appa again causing him to fall down as Nyla looked toward Sokka, the Ghost Crew and Katara. Mother Superior began to make them smell a vial of perfume.

"That thing sees with its nose. Let's give him something to look at." Sokka said thinking of an ide

"The perfume?" Mother Superior asked as Sokka nodded.

After a few moments the nuns, Zeb, Sabine, Rex and Sokka pushed pots of perfume. Nyla and Zuko cornered Aang as Zuko attacked Aang with a two fire blasts. Sokka, Zeb, Sabine, Rex and the nuns proceeded to pour the perfume pots onto the ground as Katara waterbended the perfume into the air and pour it on Nyla.

From Nyla's point of view the perfume scent cloud his vision of Aang.

Nyla paralyzed Zuko as Iroh looked at Nyla in concern "June! No!"

Nyla's tongue lashed out and hit June, who proceeded to fall back into Iroh's arms

Kallus managed to break from his bonds as he managed to trip Bato and knock him to the ground and reclaim his bow rifle and also free Bossk. "Don't bother thanking me Trandoshan"

"I wasn't planning too" Bossk said as he managed to slip behind a corner. Nyla ran around in a circle as he then bumped into more perfume pots and then jumped over the abbey wall.

Aang picked up his staff and wiped his brow as Katara, the Ghost Crew and Sokka stood next to Aang and smile at him as Bato managed to get up and join them.

Aang turned to Bato as he gave him a bow "I'm sorry Bato for all I did."

"It's alright Aang. Just promise me you'll all look out for one another" Bato asked them.

"We will. Thanks for coming back" Hera said as she shook his hand.

"Safe travels Captain Syndulla, young Bridger, Master Jarrus and to the rest of you" Bato said as he walked off from them back towards direction he and Sokka and Katara were originally before Bossk attacked them so he could get back on the path.

Zuko and Iroh were lying down on the ground as Iroh cradled June in one hand. "Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue.

"Shhh." Iroh told him as he went back to his position, smiling.

June opened her eyes angrily upon learning this however as she got up "I'm out of here. Forget the gold just don't come near me again."

"It was nice working with you" Kallus sarcastically declared as June mounted on Nyla and rode off.

"There goes a fascinating lady" Iroh said as he watched her go dreamily.

"Sometimes I'm glad my thoughts don't concern women" Kallus said as he rolled his eyes.

June rode Nyla along as she stopped to see Bossk standing outside his ship "I don't normally like working with partners. But you impressed me today. If we worked together we could make a profit."

June thought for a moment "You weren't as bad as them and space sounds exciting. You're on"

Appa was now flying with Team Avatar on his back as the Ghost followed behind.

"So ... where do we go?" Aang asked as he steered the bison

"We're getting you to the North Pole." Katara answered.

"Yeah, we've lost too much time as it is." Sokka added

Aang turned to the group confused "Don't you want to see your father?"

"Of course we do, Aang. But, you're our family, too. And right now, you need us more." Sokka told him genuinely.

"And we need you as do Kanan, Sabine, Ezra and the others" Katara added.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you …" Aang began to say

"I'll be okay." Katara responded

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like …" Aang said as he held up Katara's necklace "This?"

Katara proceeded to take the necklace, surprised he had it "Aang, how'd you get that?"

"Zuko asked me to be sure I got it to you." Aang answered

"Aw, that's so sweet of Zuko. Could you give him a kiss for me when you see him?" Katara asked him.

"Sure." Aang said as Katara kissed Aang on the cheek as he blushed and twiddled his thumbs.

From inside the Ghost Sabine and Ezra smiled as they saw the family happily reunited as Hera and Kanan did too. They were strong. And as long as they stood together nothing would keep them apart.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter finally done. Again sorry I was late again. I said I would try and work on this story faster as we're close to the end of Book 1 but no matter what something prevents me from keeping that promise. I feel terrible really and like I'm letting you all down with delays but so long as I keep getting reviews and feedback I won't give up but even then I wouldn't do so now given I'm in so deep I wouldn't want to leave it unfinished and I like working on this story.**

 **So in the intervening time I've been gone we have Star Wars Resistance coming and a live action Avatar series. I'm not sure about the latter but if it's got the original creators involved then that puts it one step above the movie. As for Resistance while I will watch it I'm not entirely on board either. It doesn't look bad but really the Sequel Trilogy era stuff I find I don't care for again not because it's bad I think it's okay and I liked watching Episode 7 and 8 but don't feel compelled to do so again at the moment. I'll probably come around to liking it like I did Clone Wars and Rebels but it'll still probably end up being my least favourite of the three shows because of me not caring for the era much. Really Dave Filoni and his crew's involvement is what makes me believe it'll still be good more than anything else. When he leaves he'll need to pick a great successor if we're going to have quality Star Wars Animation continue.**

 **As for this chapter it was admittedly hard to write. Aang was wrong but at the same time you couldn't blame him. Admittedly the Ghost Crew again I had trouble writing for as while Sabine and Ezra would notice he was hiding something I still felt it was important Aang kept his guilt realisation before they asked him again to cough up the truth. If they just told him to it he felt like he wouldn't learn anything. Katara probably felt the way she did before Hera talked to her so I could get away with it with her for the most part.**

 **Again I had to be careful about the bit with Sabine's family as they aren't supposed to know too much yet. And if you're wondering her and Sokka sharing scenes isn't to set up some romance it's just I felt they have something in common coming from the warrior side of their family. It'll be the same thing when Zuko joins the team but I'll be comparing their family histories and how they don't want to talk about them. The only relationships will be ones canon to both shows so that's Katara and Aang, Sokka and Yue/Suki, Zuko and Mai and Hera and Kanan.**

 **I added Bossk to give an extra level of fire power and to change things up. The explanation to how he got here was that word is spreading fast across the wider galaxy of the region of space the Rebels have found that is part of the Avatar world's and he decided to check it out. I don't know if I've written him well though thinking about it. Him and Sabine knowing each other was something I made up while him and Ezra knowing each other is canon from a tie in book I haven't read called Ezra's Gamble. As for that reference to that other bounty hunter? I'm not saying anything about the future.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	16. The Deserter

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. So now we're here with the next chapter. Sorry this took awhile but my computer was having issues again but now they've solved for good I think. I'm going to try and not spend too long in between posting at least for awhile because I want to try and move us out of Book 1 sooner rather than later otherwise I'll be forever writing this story. To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Unnamed Forest Area**

Momo suddenly appeared, jumping from a tree to another tree. A mysterious figure was following him, as Momo landed on a roadside kiosk, while Team Avatar and the Ghost Crew were arriving at it.

Katara walked toward a poster on the kiosk, present in the middle of a crossroad "This should give us a good idea of what's around here. Good idea stopping here Hera."

"We need the rest and getting inside help might be what we need to move forward if we're ever going to get Aang to his training on time." Hera reminded

Sokka flipped a small pouch to find it empty aside from a few crumbs. "See if you can find a menu, I'm starving!"

"Is there anytime you don't think of your stomach?" Sabine asked him.

Ezra and Zeb's stomachs rumbled as Ezra piped up "Well it has been awhile since we ate."

Sabine rolled her eyes as she walked ahead.

"I bet we'll find something to eat here." Aang said as he pointed at the poster. "The Fire Day's Festival. Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, magicians … " Aang then got an idea as he turned to Katara "This would be a great place for me to study some real firebenders."

Sokka and Sabine however were looking at another poster on the other side of the kiosk "You might wanna rethink that. Look at this."

Aang walked over to at the poster as he noticed it looked familiar "Hey, a poster of me!"

"A wanted poster! This is bad." Sokka said as Aang removed the poster from the wall and started reading it.

Ezra was looking at another poster as he called them over "Looks like we're not exactly getting unnoticed either."

Hera and Kanan shared worried looks as they saw a wanted poster of them and the rest of their team as Kanan piped up "Well I guess you and Zeb don't need to be in disguise anymore."

Zeb looked at the poster slightly offended "That's supposed to be me? Looks like a Wookiee in need of a shave."

"I've seen worse. I give it a 6." Sabine said not entirely impressed.

Zeb gave her an annoyed look as he took the poster off the kiosk and ripped it in anger.

Katara stared at the wanted poster Aang had "I think we better keep moving."

"That would probably be best." Hera said in agreement.

Aang looked at them slightly disappointed "I have to learn firebending at some point and this could be my only chance to watch a master's up close."

Katara was eventually swayed by Aang " I guess we could go check it out.

Aang began rejoicing as Sabine looked him surprised he'd be so excited at the prospect of actually running into a Firebender?

Hera didn't entirely agree but knew to some degree where Aang was coming from so she went along with it for now.

Sokka however made his vocal opposition known "What? You wanna walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired-up with their ... you know, fire?"

Aang realised he was right as he became serious again.

Katara started walking toward Appa, being followed by Aang. "We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave."

"So much for no more disguises." Zeb muttered.

Sokka wasn't convinced as he sarcastically continued to disapprove "Yeah! Because we always leave before we get into trouble."

"It does tend to follow us everywhere. But we've survived worse together and alone." Hera said folding her arms.

Aang turned to Appa and Momo. "You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival."

Hera was also saying goodbye to Chopper again putting him in charge of watching the ship "You stay here too Chop and look after the ship."

Chopper grumbled at the prospect of being left behind again

"I know you hate being left behind but droids are probably not welcomed here no more than they are in Wuhrer's bar in Mos Eisley." Hera said trying to appal to him

"Ready disguises!" Aang said as Sokka and Katara put on their black cloaks while Aang pulled his orange shawl over his head with a smile on his face making him look ridiculous.

Sokka looked at Aang's goofy disguise as he sarcastically quipped "It's like you're a whole different person."

Aang then got cloaks for Hera and Zeb "Hey guys catch!"

Hera caught her one easily as she put it on.

Zeb however failed to catch his as he got tangled in annoying him "Karablast! Stupid blanket! Feels like it'll kill me!"

"Imagine that former member of the Lasan honour guard bested by the 'Cloak of Death." Ezra sarcastically quipped as Zeb gave him an angry look while Katara giggled.

"Let's go." Aang said as they moved into the city and looked around seeing everyone in masks.

"I think we need some new disguises." Katara pointed out.

"Where are we gonna get masks like that?" Sokka asked

Suddenly Mask dealer walked by "Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here!"

"That was surprisingly easy." Sokka commented

"Yeah maybe a little too easy." Kanan added

The gang chose three masks. Katara chose a lady with makeup, Sokka a blue smiling mask with petals around the rim, and Aang who chose a red mask with a frown on it. Katara removed Sokka's mask, revealing him to be frowning, and Aang's mask, revealing him to be the one smiling. She places Sokka's original mask over Aang's face and Aang's over Sokka. The Ghost Crew picked a mask each with their own unique marks also.

 **The Fire Day Festival Town**

Sabine didn't appreciate the colour of the masks or the mould of them, preferring her helmet "There's no life too these. They feel so cheap and painted with no effort. I've done better with my helmets and I don't have much to work with. This is a festival put some effort in."

"Hey, there's some food." Aang pointed out

"Finally!" Sokka said with happiness as he ran to the shop keeper with Ezra and Zeb following behind him "What do you have?"

"Flaming fire flakes! Best in town." The Shopkeeper replied.

"I'll take em!" Sokka said as he gobbled down the fire flakes, but suddenly had a spasm from the spiciness. "Aaahhh! Hot! Hot!"

""Flaming fire flakes", hot? What do you know?" Katara sarcastically said laughing at his predicament

Ezra however seemed to be okay with it "Not bad."

"I've had spicier." Zeb added

"Hey, look at this." Aang said as he pointed out a Fire Nation puppet show.

"Don't worry loyal citizens! No one can surprise the Fire Lord!" The Puppet Fire Lord proclaimed

Fire Nation kids tried to point out an Earth Kingdom general puppet that popped up behind the Fire Lord's puppet, with a rock ready to attack. "Oh no! Look out! He's behind you! The puppet suddenly breathed fire, burning the other puppet.

"They wouldn't be masters of propaganda without trying to indoctrinate the children. No doubt they've got a warped education too." Rex said commenting on it.

"You think the Empire does this with the Emperor?" Ezra asked as Kanan looked at him annoyed "Kidding."

Aang continued walking through the streets as everyone followed behind him.

"Aang hold on! Where are we going?" Katara asked him

"I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good." Aang said as he ran up

"Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution." Sokka sarcastically replied

They arrived to see someone performing an elaborate stunt that left Aang impressed "I gotta learn that trick!"

"Thank you! For my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience!" The magician named Malu called out to the audience

Aang waved his hand up in the air all around childishly "Oh! Oh! Me! Me!"

Sokka suddenly pulled his arm down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I want to get a closer look." Aang replied

"By getting yourself killed?" Zeb asked him sarcastically.

"It's better that we don't attract any attention to ourselves." Katara said agreeing with them.

Malu however noticed Katara as he pointed to her "How about you, little lady?"

Katara backed away not wanting to get involvement "Uh."

"Awww, she's shy. Leeet's give her some encouragement, folks!" Malu called out as Katara was brought to stage.

Aang folded his arms feeling completely jealous "Awww! That could've been me."

"Yeah you could be up there pretending to be cut up. I've seen stuff like this before con men thinking they have strange powers. It's all cheap." Sabine commented not sure why he would want to get involved.

"They exploit the idea of magick not realising it and the Force are very much tied together for financial game. Anything to make easy money." Kanan added as he looked at the scene.

"his next trick is called 'Taming the Dragon.'" Malu said as Katara was sat down and tied to a chair "You will be my captured princess! Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast!" Suddenly the act went out of control "It's too strong, I can't hold it!"

"We gotta help her!" Aang yelled in alarm

"No, we don't want to make a scene!" Sokka commented

"Good to know you've got your priorities straight. The minute you arrive into town you look for food the minute your sister is in danger you sit tight." Sabine commented annoyed that even though he would be right in some capacity Katara still needed help and the best way they could help of they found a way that didn't reveal them but that was unlikely.

"The rope, it's breaking!" Malu yelled in alarm as he tripped and fell before Kanan and Ezra used the Force to keep him on his balance while Aang proceeded to save Katara with his airbending, dispersing the flames is a ray of colors while losing his mask in the process. "Hey, you tryin' to upstage me, kid?"

Aang started doing a goofy dance as everyone booed at him for ruining the trick while Sabine, Zeb and Rex face palmed.

One Citizen however recognised him "Hey! That kid's the Avatar!"

Aang stopped dancing as he proceeded to run.

"I think it's time to go." Sokka commented

"We all figured that out! Come on!" Zeb yelled as he grabbed him as they then ran.

Suddenly though a young boy emerged from an alley as he called out to them "Follow me! I can get you outta here!"

"There they are!" One guard yelled as Chey threw a series of explosives at the Fire Nation soldiers that were chasing them.

"Over there!" Another guard yelled

"I'm calling Appa." Aang said as he blew his whistle.

"I hope he can really hear that bison whistle!" Sokka said in alarm

"Well if he doesn't I've sent a communication message to Chopper." Hera said hoping he'd come through.

"So if they flying furball and the Kowakian monkey-lizard reject don't here us the over grown rust bucket might?" Zeb sarcastically pondered "Kill me now."

The boy made a sharp turn down one of the several alleys" This way! Suddenly though he came running back "Okay! Not this way!"

They then made another turn, but the way they came was blocked by guards. The boy proceeded to throw another smoke bomb and run past them into another alley. The group suddenly came across another dead end where there was an enormous supply of fireworks. Suddenly though Appa arrived in the nick of time as did the Ghost with Chopper waved at them from the window.

"Sometimes he does come through." Hera commented proud of her droid. Even though he was grumpy he was still her oldest friend and one she'd always stick up for despite their arguments.

"Appa! Down here!" Aang called as Appa landed between the kids, the Ghost Crew and the guards, with his backside facing the guards. Appa then proceeded to airbend a gale force wind which resulted in the guards getting blown out of sight. As the guards ran back into the alley, Appa had already taken off while Chopper had picked up the Ghost Crew.

The boy, then proceeded to bite the top off a bomb to light it. He quickly threw it at the fireworks supply as it blew up creating a beautiful display of fireworks as Chey removed his hood while they cruised away.

"Nice touch setting off the fireworks." Aang complimented

Sokka was equally as impressed "You really know your explosives …"

"Yeah." Sabine said as she piped up "Ever thought of adding some colour to them?"

"I'm familiar." The boy said but was confused by Sabine's words "Not sure how that would work though?"

"I can teach you." Sabine said to him.

Sokka however suddenly realised why he was so good "You're a Fire Nation Soldier!"

"Was. My name's Chey." Chey said formally introducing himself.

* * *

 **Forest Area, Campsite of Team Avatar and the Ghost Crew**

The group had landed and made camp as Chey was explaining his story. "I serve a man. More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general, or wait, was he an admiral?"

Sokka wasn't amused "He was very highly ranked, we get it."

"Same thing with the Empire. It's all the same." Zeb said also not sure about the kid's real allegiances.

"Yeah! Way up there! But he couldn't take the madness any more. He's the first person ever to leave the army - and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending genius. Some say he's mad - but he's not! He's enlightened." Chey continued to explain getting excited.

"Seems like he's been out here too long." Ezra whispered to Sabine.

"You mean there's a firebender out here who's not with the Fire Lord?" Aang asked him as he got up in excitement. "We've gotta go see him! He can train me!"

Sokka however quickly snapped at Aang. "We're not gonna go find some crazy firebender!"

Chey got annoyed as he stood up to gesture. "He's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you into the festival."

"Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning." Sokka tried to explain.

"Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me." Aang said trying to persuade him.

Katara seemed to agree with him "It can't hurt just to talk to him."

Sokka got very annoyed sounding as if he wasn't being paid attention too "That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

"On some level Sokka is right. But we do need to rest up for a little while. We'll go see the master and then if he agrees to train Aang we'll stay. If not we're on the move straight." Kanan said voicing his support being intrigued to meet him.

"I need to do some supply checks anyway." Hera added.

As Sokka turned to pout, he almost ran right into a spear as in a flash, they were surrounded by men wearing straw hats, light armor, wearing tribal make up, and wielding spears.

"Don't move!" Their leader ordered

"Karablast." Sokka groaned adopting Zeb's familiar curse word

 **Jeong Jeong's settlement**

The tribal folks had now escorted them to their settlement with the leader being very angry at Chey "Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar!"

"Hold on, you know these guys?" Sokka asked confused

"Oh yeah! Lin Yee's an old buddy! Right, Lin Yee?" Chey asked him

Lin Yee wasn't amused with Chey "Shut up! Keep moving."

Down the hill, there was a little cottage with leaves and logs as Lin Yee ordered Chey to move "Go on. He sees you only."

"Oh that's okay, we can chat later." Chey said dismissing him.

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need to talk to him right away." Aang pleaded as he tried to move forward, but was stopped by a spear shaft.

"No! You wait there." Lin Yee ordered as he pushed Chey forward. "Go now!"

"Don't worry! Everything'll be fine. He's a great man, great man!" Chey said as he walked toward Jeong Jeong's cottage.

"This is just a bad idea. What makes Aang think he can learn from him? He's Fire Nation! Nothing good has or ever will come from them." Sokka said angrily.

"He is ex-Fire Nation. Not all people are blind followers of the Empire. Some can realise and see through the façade even if it's too late and they should have done so a long time ago." Sabine said feeling guilty as she walked away.

Zeb looked over at Sokka "I'm not a fan of the Empire kid but even I know that was a little unfair."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked clearly not realising what he said.

"Sabine is a former Imperial cadet. She's had a hard time opening up to people and whether she likes to admit it or not is still regrettable about being a part of the Empire. How do you think you would feel if you were surrounded by a Fire Nation tribe and you were the outsider?" Hera asked Sokka "If you want to be a leader Sokka you need to recognise your friends from your enemies and what may seem like an enemy at first may be your greatest ally."

Sokka ignored her as he walked away.

"Did you pick that up from me?" Kanan asked her.

"I learn from the best." Hera said to him with a smile "I think he'll come around."

 **The Fire Day Festival Town**

Back at the Fire Days Festival in the now deserted central square of the town some guards were being interrogated by Admiral Zhao who was accompanied by a few guards himself. "So, the Avatar and those Rebel allies of his were here and you let him slip away?

"Yes, sir, but other than that the festival went off without a hitch!" The guard anxiously answered as a huge piece of burning planks of wood fell behind him with a massive crash making the guards twitch "No fights. Theft was way down."

Zhao however was irritated by their incompetence "I don't care about your local crime rates! Which way did they go?"

"They headed into the forest, up the river I suspect." The guard captain answered.

"Ready the river boats. We're going after the Avatar." Zhao ordered.

"Perhaps you'll need some help?" a mysterious voice asked revealed to be a woman in an Imperial uniform. She was tall and had androgynous look to her and spoke in a calm British tone that also had an air of mystery and importance.

"Another representative of the mighty Empire?" Zhao asked her.

"I am. Well that is what you are supposed to believe." The woman answered cryptically "You may refer to me as Fleet Admiral Moira Paddock. I was sent here on behalf of my superiors to assist you. When they learned that Prince was banished they felt it a more formal alliance would come through us. You should be fortunate. I am usually assigned very important missions due to my rank and the Emperor considered this one important enough to assign me."

Zhao didn't like this arrangement much but decided for now to accept her offer "Very well Admiral. Welcome aboard."

Admiral Paddock remained silent as she called her troopers which were clad in special chrome silver armour behind her.

 **Jeong Jeong's Settlement**

Back at the settlement, Chey finally exited Jeong Jeong's cottage. He arrived back where Aang and the others were fast asleep. Everyone woke up instantly as Chey approached them.

"What happened? Can I see Jeong Jeong now?" Aang asked him.

Chey looked downcast "He won't see you. He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately."

"Finally! Let's hit the road." Sokka said as he stretched back out again.

Aang however was really disappointed "Why won't he see me?"

"He says you're not ready. Says you haven't mastered waterbending and earthbending yet." Chey answered.

Aang was shocked and surprised "Wait, how does he know that?"

"He saw the way you walked into camp. He could tell." Chey answered

"I'm going in, anyway!" Aang said as he walked to Jeong Jeong's cottage.

"Should we go with him?" Ezra asked Kanan.

"We'll wait and see where this goes." Kanan replied.

Aang took a deep breath, parted the curtain, and walked into the darkness as he then arrived at his destination.

A dark figure was seated cross legged amidst a semicircle of candles, his back to Aang as he spoke to him "Get out."

Aang however was persistent "Master, I need to learn firebending."

"Only a fool seeks his own destruction." Jeong Jeong answered.

Aang turned to Jeong Jeong "I'm the Avatar, it's my destiny to—"

"Destiny? What would a boy know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of his control! He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot imagine the ocean." Jeong Jeong yelled interrupting him.

"Okay, but it's the Avatar's duty to master all of the bending disciplines." Aang pointed out.

"To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself. But you have no interest in this, so I have no interest in you! Now, get out." Jeong Jeong ordered.

"Please, I have to learn. This could be my only chance." Aang pleaded

"Are you deaf? How can I teach you if you refuse to listen? Before learning firebending you must learn water and earth. Water is cool and soothing, earth is steady and stable, but fire, fire is alive! It breathes, it grows. Without the bender, a rock will not throw itself! But fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it! That is its destiny! You are not ready! You are too weak!" Jeong Jeong yelled as the candles around Jeong Jeong violently flamed up to illuminate the entire hut before quickly going out.

A vision in front of Jeong Jeong began, as one candle was seen lit in front of the firebender. A tree was behind the Deserter. In front of him, stood Avatar Roku. "You think I am weak?"

Jeong Jeong was surprised and shocked "Avatar Roku! No, No! I did not mean that."

"I have mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now, I must do it once again. You will teach the Avatar" Roku ordered as he rose his hand and ignited the tree behind Jeong Jeong "Firebending".

"Yes, yes, I will teach you." Jeong Jeong replied

"Really? That's great!" Aang said as he rose his hands happily, things having returned to normal as Jeong Jeong groaned in dismay fearing this may not end well.

In the morning outside of Jeong Jeong's cottage. Sokka was sitting on a boulder by the river, fishing with Zeb, Ezra and Rex. Katara was practicing waterbending. Sabine and Hera were looking through the ship while Kanan sat in silence meditating. Aang and Jeong Jeong were in front of the cottage as Aang stood, bandy legged, on a flat stone in the river.

Jeong Jeong stood a foot or two away on the bank in front of his cottage as he began instructing him "Widen your stance. Wider! Bend your knees. Now, concentrate." Aang expressed his concentration as he complimented him. "Good, good!"

"Wait! What do I do now?" Aang asked him.

Jeong Jeong turned around now angry "Silence! Talking is not concentrating! Look at your friend, is she talking?" He then pointed at Sokka. "Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!"

Sokka looked at him annoyed "Hey!"

"You should be more like Master Jarrus." Jeong Jeong said pointing at Kanan "He knows the true discipline of a warrior. I'm not sure though about his apprentice."

"But what am I concentrating on?" Aang asked him.

"Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it is in complete balance with nature!" Jeong Jeong declared.

"So when do I get to make some fire?" Aang asked him.

"Concentrate!" Jeong Jeong instructed.

Aang breathed feeling embarrassed as his friends laughed at him from behind. He turned to look at them, but they stopped instantly, as he tried to look innocent.

Kanan however didn't find it amusing while Ezra wasn't sure how to feel. Jeong Jeong was being a little hard on Aang but he was only being firm and tough like masters often are. At least that's what Kanan told him. He acted tough on him too but he always met in the middle.

Kanan walked off to be by himself as Ezra followed him. He sensed he had Aang's training on his mind "I know what you're going to say. You think Jeong Jeong is being too hard on Aang?"

"Well I don't know. I mean yeah I do but you told me people have different methods." Ezra replied.

"Aang is eager but also overconfident. I'm worried it may get the better of him." Kanan commented "But he reminds me of someone else who used to be a little eager and still kind of is."

"So what are we going to do?" Ezra asked him.

"Nothing. Aang has to learn this lesson on his own." Kanan commented "And feel he'll learn it sooner rather than later."

* * *

 **On Top of a Mountain Slope**

Aang and Jeong Jeong were walking up the path to the mountain's summit though Aang was confused as to why they were going up there "Are we coming up here so I don't burn anything with my fire blasts?"

"No fire yet." Jeong Jeong told him.

Aang was confused "What?"

"Power in firebending comes from the breath. That is why you must master proper breath control." Jeong Jeong informed him.

"You brought me up here to breathe?" Aang asked him confused.

"Assume your stance." Jeong Jeong instructed.

Aang assumed the proper stance.

Jeong Jeong facec the opposite direction of Aang. "Wider."

"You're not even look—" Aang tried to say before being interrupted by Jeong Jeong.

"Wider!" Jeong instructed as he continued "Now, inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth - without talking. Good. Keep going."

Jeong Jeong walked down the path as Aang continued to breathe, a look of fierce concentration on his face.

 **Jeong Jeong's Settlement**

Sokka, Rex and Zeb had caught a decent amount of fish and were finishing putting them away.

Sokka still felt frustration at their situation but was confused by one thing "One thing that confuses me. The Fire Nation has banished Zuko and obviously don't want him back. But what about this guy? What would they do if they found it a soldier left them behind without them knowing? Sounds like he'd be executed."

"You're somewhat right Sokka." Rex piped up as he relayed a story "I encountered someone like this once during the Clone Wars. A Clone Trooper deserted the war not long after the beginning of the Clone Wars and settled on a farm far away from the war with a family. My duty as a soldier compelled me to turn him in. But after what I witnessed I realised what I would be doing was wrong."

"Why?" Sokka asked confused.

"He made me realise that the orders I follow and the people who gave them wouldn't always be the right one. He was the first person to make me realise my individuality as a Clone. That I was not a droid who could be programmed despite the Emperor tried to make it that way. Dealing with Krell and witnessing Fives' death and uncovering Order 66..." Rex trailed off as he relayed his life "I owe it to him for showing me a different way. You can learn something from someone even if you walk a different path of life. And just because someone was something once doesn't define their future now."

Sokka considered his words as he looked over at Sabine who was spraying a wall with one of her cans. Sokka walked up to her as he observed it "You think Jeong Jeong might be mad you desecrated his 'sacred wall?'"

"Let him be mad." Sabine said as she continued not paying much attention to him.

"Listen I'm sorry for being well me." Sokka said apologising to her "It's just... You don't know what it has been like with the Fire Nation."

"Yeah I know." Sabine said remembering their story "But you don't know what it's like to have been manipulated and force fed a load of lies. Not to mention being forced into being responsible for doing something so horrible."

"Which was what?" Sokka asked still being left in the dark about what she did?

"You'll know someday." Sabine told him "If I have to share it. Somehow I think I will."

Meanwhile in Jeong Jeong's cottage Kanan was meditating with the former master.

"I am again sorry to hear about what happened to the Jedi. They sound like noble warriors. But from your story you of all people should understand why I am doing this and why I wanted no part in training the boy?" Jeong Jeong asked him.

"I know. I've been there myself. But I realised that if good people do nothing than the Dark Side will always be allowed to roam free through it's many agents. And I saw what you saw in Aang through Ezra. I took a risk and he's still learning. But sometimes teaching others can teach you something." Kanan said as he got up "Thanks for talking with me Master.

Aang parted the curtain into Jeong Jeong's cottage as Kanan stepped out of it walking by him.

Jeong Jeong however was annoyed to see him there "What are you doing here? I did not tell you to stop!"

"I've been breathing for hours!" Aang complained

"You want to stop breathing?" Jeong Jeong asked him sarcastically.

"I want you to stop wasting my time! I already know how to squat and breathe and feel the sun!" Aang complained wiggling fingers to the ceiling to gesture this. "I wanna know how to shoot fire out of my fingertips!"

Jeong Jeong sighed gruffly as he relayed a story "I had a pupil once who had no interest in learning discipline. He was only concerned with the power of fire - how he could use it to destroy his opponents and wipe out the obstacles in his path, but fire is a horrible burden to bear. Its nature is to consume and without control it destroys everything around it."

 **Zhao's Boat**

Several of Zhao's men were attacking him as part of a training exercise, but he managed to fend them off easily, leaving a fire in his wake.

Admiral Paddock was observing the display curious but also was uncertain "Your anger gives you great power. But if you allow it to consume you it will destroy you. As it almost did me."

Zhao seemed annoyed by her observations "You remind me of someone I once knew Admiral. As an enforcer of the Empire I thought you'd understand that the only way to strike fear is to become stronger than your enemy."

"You cannot become fear by strength of power. You must first conquer it. Have you purged your demons Admiral?" Admiral Paddock asked him.

"I fear no one or nothing." Zhao declared.

"Most who make bold accusations such as yours' are often the ones with something to confront." Admiral Paddock said as she walked along the deck away from the scene as Zhao observed her annoyed. This alliance with this 'Galactic Empire' was beginning to test him.

 **Jeong Jeong's Settlement**

"Learn restraint, or risk destroying yourself and everything you love." Jeong Jeong informed Aang as he thought back to his past.

After several hours Jeong Jeong was surprised to find Aang in front of the hut meditating.

"I thought about what you said, I promise I'll be more patient." Aang told him.

"We're going to work with fire now." Jeong Jeong informed him.

"Oh yeah!" Aang said as he got excited and airbended himself into the air. He quickly however got serious again "I mean, let us begin."

Jeong Jeong grabbed a falling leaf as he burned the centre and began to instruct him "Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep the flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can."

Suddenly a tribal man ran up to Jeong Jeong "Master! There is trouble."

"What's going on?" Aang asked him

"Concentrate on your leaf!" Jeong Jeong instructed as he ran off to deal with the threat.

Aang got annoyed at this "This is the worst firebending instruction ever! All he does is leave me for hours to concentrate or breathe!"

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Katara said to him.

"But I'm ready to do so much more." Aang said as he remembered to concentrate on his leaf and got into a stance and breaths. Moments later, the leaf burned up creating a small flame as he got excited "I did it! I made fire!"

"Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow." Katara tried to tell him.

Aang started playing with it by tossing it back and forth from in front to behind himself. He then proceeded to make a blast go in the opposite direction. "Now that's some firebending!"

His antics caught the attention of the Ghost Crew as Zeb looked at him annoyed and shocked "Does kid like trying to kill himself?!"

Katara seemed to agree as she tried to warn him "Aang, you'll hurt yourself!"

"I wonder how that juggler did it." Aang wondered as he tossed it into the air and spread his arms out. For a second, he had a smile on his face, but it vanished as he accidentally burned Katara's hands causing her to shriek in pain. "Katara! I'm so sorry!"

Sokka noticed something was wrong as he came running to Katara's side "Katara, what's wrong?" He suddenly turned to Aang angry "What did you do!?"

Ezra was about to interfere but Kanan stopped him leaving him confused.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Aang tried to tell him.

Sokka however didn't listen as he tackled Aang. "I told you we shouldn't mess around with this! Look what you did! You burned my sister!"

Katara ran away frightened from them both "You burned my sister!"

Hera however wasn't going to stand by as she grabbed Sokka off Aang "Sokka! That's enough! It was an accident!"

Sokka broke free of her grip as Jeong Jeong walked in and he pointed at him "This is all your fault!"

"I know!" Jeong Jeong replied as he instructed them to move "Now pack your things. You must leave immediately."

Katara ran off out of the room.

Aang felt really guilty as he tried to apologise as Sokka ran off "I'm sorry, I didn't... I'm sorry!"

Jeong Jeong looked at Aang, displeased.

 **The River Beach**

Katara was sulking by a creek due to the pain of her burns. She dipped her hands in as they began to glow briefly, and a few seconds later her hands were healed.

Jeong Jeong walked up to her having observed her "You have healing abilities. The great benders of the Water Tribe sometimes have this ability. I've always wished I were blessed like you - free from this burning curse."

Katara was confused "But you're a great master. You have powers that I will never know."

"Water brings healing and life. But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart." Jeong Jeong explained

Suddenly the water in front of them was blasted with flames. Jeong Jeong proceeded to get up and into a defensive bending stance as he broke the flames that washed over him and Katara, the source revealing to be Zhao's riverboats coming toward them.

"Go get your friends and flee! Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed. Hurry!" Jeong Jeong instructed her as he faced the boats that landed harmlessly around him.

Zhao was looking ahead through a telescope from the main deck of his ship as he lowered it and smiled while Admiral Paddock stood behind him in silence.

Jeong Jeong managed to produce a large wall of fire in front of the ships as the boats turned to land on the beach.

Zhao however was unconcerned by his opposition "Don't worry, men. Admiral. My old teacher gave up fighting a long time ago." Suddenly, Zhao managed to part through the wall. "Haven't you, Master Jeong Jeong?"

Jeong Jeong knowing he was corrected proceeded to drop the wall of fire.

Meanwhile Katara was running up to the others where Sokka was preparing Appa to leave while the Ghost crew were making sure the ship was in order.

"Katara! Are you all right?" Sokka asked her.

"I'm fine, we've got to get out of here." Katara said dismissing his concerns as she looked around "Where's Aang?"

Sokka gestured to the cottage as Katara entered the cottage to find Aang sulking.

"Jeong Jeong tried to tell me that I wasn't ready. I wouldn't listen. I'm never going to firebend again." Aang declared now realising the repercussions of his actions.

"You'll have to eventually." Katara pointed out.

Aang however wasn't going to be convinced "No, never again."

"It's okay, Aang. I'm healed." Katara tried to tell him.

Aang was confused "What? How?"

"I'll explain later. But right now, we have to get out here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking with the Empire!" Katara informed him.

Aang suddenly got on his feet "Where?"

"By the river. They captured Jeong Jeong." Katara answered.

"I have to help him!" Aang declared as he suddenly heard the sounds of lightsabres activating.

"We all will." Kanan said as they than ran off.

 **The River Beach**

Zhao and his men stood against Jeong Jeong, while Admiral Paddock and her Troopers stood behind them "Look at you. You were once so great. I can't believe my former master has become nothing more than a simple savage."

"It is you who have embraced savagery, Zhao." Jeong Jeong pointed out.

"It's Admiral Zhao, now." Zhao said correcting him.

"That title will not help you against the Avatar. Do not try to fight him! You are no match!" Jeong Jeong said warning him.

Zhao however wasn't concerned and was more amused "I think I can handle a child."

"I have never seen such raw power..." Jeong Jeong said as he trailed off

Aang however suddenly appeared as he called out to him "Jeong Jeong!"

"We'll see." Zhao said as he turned to his soldiers "Men! Take the deserter!"

Jeong Jeong was surrounded by five firebenders as Aang topped short in horror as they closed in. Jeong Jeong smirked however as he wrapped himself in a ball of flames. When the flames completely dissipated Jeong Jeong was nowhere to be seen.

Zhao became angry as he turned to his men "It's a trick! He's run off into the woods. Find him!" He then proceeded to face Aang "Let's find out what my old master has taught you."

Aang was shocked by this revelation "You were Jeong Jeong's student?"

"Until I got bored." Zhao said as he threw a fireball at Aang. "I see he taught you how to duck and run like a coward. But I doubt he showed you what a firebender is truly capable of!" He then proceeded to throw another intense fireball.

"Whoa! Wild shot!" Aang said taunting him.

Zhao roared with rage as he continued to attack "I'll show you wild!"

Aang looked over to the side where Zhao just burned. as he got an idea "No self-control …"

"Stand and fight, Avatar!" Zhao commanded

"Oh, were we fighting? I thought you were just getting warmed up!" Aang taunted

Zhao burned in anger at the remark as he proceeded to shoot another I was …

Zhao proceeded to fire many more fireballs which all miss before one was flown back and dispersed by the Force as Kanan and Ezra stood to fight.

"This isn't your fight Jedi! Nor your apprentice!" Zhao yelled as he grabbed a spear from an unconscious soldier with the others having stepped into help during the fighting as he lit on fire and threw it at Kanan as Ezra quickly used the Force to throw it into the hull of a ship.

Suddenly though they were distracted as Paddock's Troopers fired on them and they began to fight.

"For over a 1000 generations you were the Guardians of Peace and Justice in the galaxy. And now you are so few. But I did see this coming." Admiral Paddock pointed out confusing Ezra as she suddenly fired on him.

Aang called out to Zhao as he refocused his attention on him "Is that all you got? Man, they'll make anyone an admiral these days!" he then proceeded to nearly get blasted as he cupped his hands over his to sound louder " Ahoy!" He then proceeded to moon Zhao with his pants up "I'm Admiral Zhao!"

Zhao proceeded to get even angrier as Aang was nearly blasted again.

Ezra had managed to dispatch the chrome Troopers and defeat them as Paddock observed him "Impressive. Not many can contend with some of the Empire's elite. But are you brave enough to face your better? If you are then you are perhaps just as confident as the Avatar. But if you face me with no strategy then you shall not win which is the only reason he is winning his fight. He does have potential as I came here to observe."

Kanan suddenly stepped up prepared to face her in Ezra's place "You seem to be different then other Admirals we faced. Not to mention you have shown up out of nowhere all of a sudden. So I'm asking you one question. Who are you really? And who exactly do you serve?"

"What you need to know for now Master Jarrus is that there are more threats out there more powerful than you realise. And that the unstoppable Empire you are facing now will one day collapse. But I'm not concerned. I've seen it before. I've even influenced it. For the betterment of the galaxy." Admiral Paddock said as she pulled a sword from the sheath of her belt "This Lightsabre is a unique design. It goes back to the ancient Jedi of old. I forged it myself."

Kanan was surprised to see the blade which looked similar to a normal sword but it had a glowing light emitting around it and was clad in a deep black with a hint of darkish green making it look like it was made out of Obsidian. He then proceeded to move back as Paddock engaged him in a duel.

"I don't know why, but I thought you'd be better than Zuko." Aang said to Zhao as he looked disappointed as his eyes suddenly went wide as he laid down on the deck fast enough to avoid being burnt as he continued to mock Zhao's firebending "Sloppy. Very sloppy."

"Nowhere to run now, you little smart mouth!" Zhao declared as he moved in to attack.

Aang having dodged a series of blasts from Zhao on several ships was not scared "You've lost this battle."

Zhao was enraged in disbelief. "Are you crazy? You haven't thrown a single blow!"

"No, but you have." Aang said as he gestured around. All the boats were on fire and sinking "Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint. Have a nice walk home!"

Kanan and Paddock continued to duel with Kanan struggling to fight as Paddock then bested him. "I've fought many Jedi in my lifetime. You are like many of them. Strong and skilled. But your compassion for individuals who are not worthy of your love and the path you are on with them will lead you down a path of your own demise. And yet there is signs of potential for you. But you are not who I want. So I'm afraid you will have to die like all the rest."

Suddenly though before Paddock could cut Kanan down she was shot multiple times by Hera who was aiming her blaster at her as she fell back into the water, her body being carried away by the current seemingly dead.

Kanan hugged her as he looked at the body drift away "Thanks."

"Who was she?" Ezra asked him.

"Someone I don't think we've seen the last of." Kanan said as he and the Ghost crew boarded the Ghost as it took off in the air.

Sokka noticing Aang called out to him "Aang, come on! Let's go!"

Aang then proceeded to jump in the water and swim away to shore. Aang looked at the river bank beach as he hopped on Appa and they flew away, the Ghost following behind.

Aang was confused however about what happened with Jeong Jeong "Wait! Where's Jeong Jeong?"

"He disappeared. They all did." Sokka replied.

Chey walked into the now abandoned village not amused "Hey, where did everybody go? Very funny guys."

Katara noticed Aang was burned "Aang, you're burned! Let me help you." Katara the proceeded to heal the burn on Aang's arm.

"Wow, that's good water." Aang complimented.

"When did you learn that?" Sokka asked her

"I guess I always knew." Katara said shrugging.

Sokka sarcastically however decided to list the various times she could have used it to help him "Oh ... Well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the greaseberry bramble. Or that time I had two fishhooks in my thumb!"

Aang was shocked. "Two?"

Katara was amused however "He tried to get the first fishhook out with another fishhook."

Sokka was still being sarcastic as he continued "Oh, and the time that mink snake bit me! Thanks for healing that up. That was great. Really helpful."

 **The Ghost, Ezra's Room**

On the Ghost Ezra sat in his bed wondering about that woman and who she was? She made some strange declarations. Was it possible she was some kind of Sith or crazed Jedi?

"She saw a lot in her lifetime. And they all fall in the end." Ezra pondered

 **The Ghost, Hera's Room**

Meanwhile in Hera's room she and Kanan were speaking to Commander Sato about their encounter. He had heard rumours of the Admiral but didn't believe she existed until now "I had heard rumours of a mysterious Fleet Admiral who wiped many planets clean for the Empire. It was said the Admiral utilised the resources and when they were done and determined if they had a future with the Empire secretly disposed of the planet's population concocting various outcomes to make it seem like it was anything but the truth. I did not know it was a woman this skilled."

"She spoke like she had been around longer than anyone in the galaxy. Call me crazy but I think she believes she's immortal." Hera speculated.

"What if she is?" Kanan asked as he spoke to the hologram of Sato "Do you know any Rebel informants who can do an undercover backup check on her? See if we can find out the real story?"

"I will do what I can." Sato said as his hologram disappeared.

"I take it you believe she's still out there? You forget I'm a pretty good shot." Hera pointed out.

"You are. But I think it'll take more than blaster bolts to stop that kind of determination. And whoever she is we need to be ready." Kanan said as he and Hera embraced.

 **The River Beach**

Admiral Paddock had washed up on shore. She seemed to be mostly unharmed from her wounds which were now healed. She proceeded to pull out a hologram pad as she spoke to a secret ally.

"I've seen the boy in action. He is powerful and with the right determination and push he can carry on my work and keep cleansing the galaxy" Admiral Paddock spoke revealing what she had seen.

"What of the Jedi who protect him?" the individual asked her.

"They are not a threat. Kanan Jarrus is doomed to die. While the boy Ezra Bridger... His fate is constantly in flux. But I see him nowhere in my future opposing my plans." Admiral Paddock spoke "Send a ship to this location. We will move again when the time is right."

"As you wish Admiral." the individual spoke as he faded away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done.** **Again sorry I was late again. I said I would try and work on this story faster as we're close to the end of Book 1 but no matter what something prevents me from keeping that promise. I feel terrible really and like I'm letting you all down with delays but so long as I keep getting reviews and feedback I won't give up but even then I wouldn't do so now given I'm in so deep I wouldn't want to leave it unfinished and I like working on this story.**

 **Also I'm trying out a new thing which I'm thinking of doing from now on with everything I write which I've seen other people do is put a new scene area in bold rather than me saying "Meanwhile" or "At so and so" because it became to difficult to keep writing that way. Let me know how it looks.**

 **So this chapter was strange when writing it because I was kind of struggling for inspiration early on. My stories are ones that tend to come to me as I write them though I want do better and actually outline them more. Some ideas I come up with for down the line I keep in the back of my head as I wait to use them. But the new villain introduced in this chapter was a pure spur of the moment idea that came to me as I was watching something else and now its going to be a part of the story and I'll have to develop it while following elements of established canon from both shows.**

 **Because this is Fanfiction and I've brought it up before and now this added element we will eventually deviate from the main shows and their canon a little bit but ultimately keep the core messages the same and the outcome for both will stay in tact.**

 **When it came to Aang learning his lesson I felt Kanan and Ezra shouldn't step in because Aang still needs to accomplish some things on his own and if his actions were influenced too much by other people he'd learn nothing. And because of the title and story with Jeong Jeong I was able to do some comparisons with the Jedi and their downfall as part of his story and how he needed to get away from conflict because of what it brought upon him and also the Deserter episode of Clone Wars with Rex and Cut Lawquane. And that is my actual own interpretation of Rex's decisions that his encounter with Cut set him on the path to embracing his individuality that ultimately leads him to where we see him in Rebels having removed his inhibitor chip like he did.**

 **Sokka still has growing to do like the show but I'm curious to see how you think I'm developing their dynamic? Like I said last time it's not a romantic thing it's just something to where these characters have similar backgrounds in places that I could compare them again it'll be the same when Zuko is brought into the fold permanently. I also hope I'm doing okay with the character dynamics in general and if you can think of any potential interesting ones or feel I can do better let me know. I'm my own worst critic so you'll forgive me if I sound like I'm doubting everything I write.**

 **So you can speculate away as to who Admiral Paddock really is if you so wish and who she associates herself with outside the Empire who she isn't exactly fully aligned with as she seems to be. As I've observed over the years with Star Wars the minute fans see something with potential for interesting stories they'll concoct wild conspiracies that are probably even more interesting than the final result. I probably won't be any different but I am going to draw on an old character and reinvent them. The voice and physical description of this character would be Tilda Swinton if this were the cartoon or a live action film.**

 **So now we're 4 episodes away from finishing Book 1 as we then move onto Book 2. I thank you all again for reviewing and commenting about this story and messaging me and make this by default my most popular story. I hope it can continue to deliver.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	17. The Northern Air Temple

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. So now we're here with the next chapter. Sorry this took awhile I wanted to finish Book 1 in December but no matter what I just wasn't able to do it but I hope I'll finish it soon and we can finally move into Book 2 as it's been nearly two years since I first posted this story and I want to move forward. To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Around an Unknown Campsite in the woods**

The Gang and Ghost Crew were sitting around a camp site with several other groups, listening to a man telling a story of 'airbenders'.

"So, travellers. The next time you think you hear a strange, large bird talking, take a closer look. It might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man. A member of a secret group of air walkers, who laugh at gravity, and laugh at those bound to the earth by it!" The Storyteller proclaimed

The Storyteller, having finished his story, proceeded to go around collecting coins from the other travellers as Aang turned to Katara and Sokka who were sitting next to him "Aren't airbender stories the greatest?

Katara was excited by it all "Was it realistic? Is that how it was back then?"

"What's the big deal about flying? We do it all the time?" Zeb asked

"That still doesn't make the first experience any less satisfying" Hera pointed out considering flying was her passion.

"I laugh at gravity all the time." Aang said as he chuckled to himself. "Gravity."

"It must be amazing to see the stars up so close." Katara said having heard Hera.

"One day we'll show them to you. I promise." Hera said to her.

The Storyteller eventually arrived in front of the gang and Ghost Crew, having already collected money from the rest of the audience. "Jingle, jingle! After he jingled the hat in front of Sokka, asking for money, Sokka proceeded to search inside his heavy cloak, and managed to pull out a bug, a worm and a few crumbs.

"Sorry …" Sokka muttered

Kanan then proceeded to hand him a few credits which he was obviously unfamiliar with "It's money. Take it."

The Storyteller was now upset and somewhat downcast "Aww, cheapskates!" He then proceeded to walks away as Sokka put the bugs back in his pocket.

Aang stood up and proceeded to run after the storyteller, who was kneeling in front of an old man. "Hey! Thanks for the story."

The Storyteller held out his cap "Tell it to the cap, boy" The Storyteller then proceeded to shake his cap behind him as he kneels in front of an old man. The shaking caused a coin to come loose and fall from the cap. As Aang searched his clothes for some money, Momo proceeded to pick up the coin and put it in the cap as the Storyteller turns around.

"Aww, much obliged, little bat-thing." The Storyteller said as he pet Momo on the head.

"I'd hate to see him manage my money" Sabine whispered to Ezra noticing the carelessness on him.

Aang having given up trying to find a coin again thanked the Storyteller "It means a lot to hear airbender stories. It must have been a hundred years ago your great grandpa met them."

The Storyteller was confused "What are you prattling about, child? Great Grandpappy saw the air walkers last week." He proceeded to indicate to the old man he was kneeling in front of before. The old man maked a sound in his throat akin to a laugh, and waved a greeting to Aang.

Aang, was naturally shocked and had a disbelieving expression while the Ghost Crew looked at each other in confusion.

 **High Above the Clouds, close to the Northern Air Temple**

The Ghost and Appa were flying above as Aang spoke to Katara and Sokka "Hey, we're almost at the Northern Air Temple. This is where they had the championships for Sky Bison polo."

Katara moved to sit at the back of the saddle with her brother "Do you think we'll really find airbenders?"

Sokka was whittling a piece of wood. The design was indecipherable "You want me to be like you, or totally honest?"

Katara crossed her arms, obviously angry with him "Are you saying I'm a liar?"

Sokka shrugged unconcerned with her mood "I'm saying you're an optimist. Same thing, basically."

Inside the Ghost the crew were having similar conversations as Zeb voiced his scepticism "You know they won't be there. The old man was seeing things."

"And the guy telling the story?" Ezra asked

"Probably looking for a cheap steal." Sabine said "People to do it all the time with various legends."

"Have the Jedi ever been exploited in that way Kanan?" Ezra asked

"The tales of the Jedi throughout the galaxy were legendary and sometimes yes exaggerated. But it happens with things people don't know much about." Kanan said

"It's all down to the purpose of the story and how much you believe it." Rex said.

"Well as much as we're inclined to believe the negative Aang is still grieving and it's unfair to squash that hope just yet." Hera said looking at Zeb

Despite his scepticism she was right. Zeb remembered what it was like to find the missing Lasats. If Aang found his people it would mean the same to him.

"Let's just hope they're there. For Aang's sake" Sabine said as she looked out the window noticing they had made it.

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Aang said excitedly as Appa, flew toward a mountain with a large structure on top. It looked to be very similar to the Southern Air Temple, with obvious spires reminiscent of a temple's architecture. Around them were several dark specks which were revealed to be people, flying around the temple in plane-shaped contraptions.

Katara was amazed "They really are airbenders!"

Aang's face falls as he saw the 'airbenders', and after Katara's excited outburst, he leaned back and proceeded to scowl while crossing his arms "No, they're not."

"What do you mean 'they're not?' Those guys are flying!" Sokka pointed out

Aang was bitter as he glared t the direction of the people flying around the temple "Gliding maybe, but not flying. You can tell by the way they move, they're not airbending. Those people have no spirit.

Inside the Ghost the crew were also sharing their mixed reactions. "Guess hope didn't score today" Zeb said.

"It's a remarkable piece of ingenuity on their part though." Sabine said looking at them wondering who built them?

"I agree. I would like to take one for a spin." Hera said her own enthusiasm taking over her head before she regained herself "Aang's probably disappointed though"

Suddenly, a boy sitting in an oddly shaped chair flew right above Appa, nearly hitting them, and laughing as he did so.

After he passed the Ghost, Hera swerved to avoid him "Although they could learn a thing or two about safety."

"I don't know, Aang" Katara said as she pointed to the boy "That kid seemed pretty spirited."

The boy began to fly away, shooting Aang one more look back as he did so while grinning as Aang grinned devilishly, and proceeded to open up his glider to follow the boy. He proceeded to leave Katara and Sokka on Appa, and they quickly become surrounded by gliders as they got closer to the temple as did the Ghost. Several gliders almost hit Appa, which caused Katara to knock into her brother and shout in pain as Appa moves sharply to avoid them as did the Ghost.

"Okay now I'm getting annoyed. Chopper go yell at them." Hera said annoyed.

"The one thing you're good at" Zeb said sarcastically as Chopper grumbled.

"We better find some solid ground, before it finds us." Sokka said as the siblings landed Appa on the temple courtyard, out of the hazardous sky as the Ghost followed them and landed as well, the Crew then stepping out of it.

Aang was still flying with the boy, and seemed to be having fun at the surprise competition.

Several children were now on the ground, cheering on their friend "Go Teo! Show that bald kid how it's done!"

Teo and Aang proceeded to do two loop-de-loops as they flew around the air temple. The two boys then proceeded to do a spiral downwards.

Teo didn't seem upset at Aang, and seemed happy that he wasn't angry for nearly flying into him. "Hey there, you're pretty good!"

"Yeah, I know. But I can do more than fancy gliding." Aang said nonchalantly with a smirk.

"You're doing great kid! But don't get cocky!" Sabine yelled up to him.

Aang didn't listen as he began flying closer to the temple, under a bridge. Aang then proceeded to jump off his glider, allowing it to fly forward on its own. He then began running along a wall, switching to an air scooter halfway, before jumping off onto his glider again.

Teo looked amazed, before thinking of his own plan "Wow, I don't think I can do that. But here's a good one."

Teo proceeded to turn on a small canister that was positioned under his glider. White smoke began to stream from the strange contraption, as Teo flew around in the sky having created an image of Aang's face, complete with an annoyed expression as the crowd below cheered "What do you think?"

Aang was now annoyed, his face mimicing the one Teo had just drawn "It's great."

Aang landed beside Katara and Sokka and the Ghost Crew. Teo landed soon after, pulling on the brakes as other children took the glider off of the top of his wheel chair. Teo rolled up to Aang. "Hey, you're a real airbender. You must be the Avatar! That's amazing! I-I've heard stories about you!"

Aang rubbed his head, embarrassed "Thanks."

"That was some impressive flying there kid" Hera said as she looked to Aang "From both of you."

Sokka ignored all formalities, instead going over to Teo's chair, examining the strange shape and design "Wow! This glider chair is incredible!"

"You think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my dad designed." Teo said as they walked inside the building.

Unbeknownst to them a small robotic creature was watching them.

 **Northern Air Temple, unknown room.**

The Seventh Sister's robotic pet perched on it's master's shoulder showing her what it had found "So they've made it at last. And with Eight Brother having been disposed of apparently. They are ours."

"Perhaps it is time we alert our employee" The Fifth Brother said in agreement

 **Northern Air Temple, machine room**

Teo, the Ghost Crew and the Gang proceeded to enter a room filled with pipes and machinery as Aang looked around worriedly. Beneath the pipes, an original mural could be seen, although it had been destroyed by the pipes, which were sticking into the walls.

Sokka was amazed as he ran up to the machines "Wow!"

"Certainly is impressive right Hera?" Sabine said as she saw Hera climbing onto something as she tried to test it out.

Kanan then helped her down "Okay now. You're getting a little overwhelmed."

"Yeah, my dad is the mastermind behind this whole place. Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps hot air currents outside to give us a lift while we're gliding." Teo said explaining their process.

Aang however was upset "This place is unbelievable."

Teo didn't obviously understand his monotone way of speaking "Yeah, it's great, isn't it?"

"No, just unbelievable." Aang said as he walked away.

Katara having noticed this approached Teo, who seemed disappointed at Aang's reaction. "Aang used to come here a long time ago. I think he's a little shocked it's so ... different."

"So better!" Sokka proclaimed not caring about Aang's feelings.

"No Sokka. As much as I'm admiring the ingenuity of these planes this place is still important to Aang." Hera pointed out having noticed as well Aang's response.

Katara walked up to Aang, who was looking at a painted wall with pipes going through it as he explained his frustration. "This is supposed to be the history of my people."

Katara puts her hand on his shoulder as he walked over to a fountain with an air bison statue on it. He looked at his reflection in the dirty green water, looking at it squeamishly. The sky bison statue suddenly now had a black smoke coming out of it's mouth as Aang scoffed.

Katara walked up and put her hand on his shoulder "I'm sure some parts of the temple are still the same."

As everyone else left only Kanan and Ezra were around to look at the room. Kanan had mixed feelings as Ezra noticed he was thinking "You okay?"

"I don't know. I see both sides of the argument. Without this place and these machines this kid and his people wouldn't have a home" Kanan said

"But you understand where Aang is coming from too" Ezra added "It would be like if the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was knocked down."

Kanan went silent before revealing he wasn't wrong "It was. By the Empire."

"Who else?" Ezra asked as they then went to join the others.

* * *

 **The Northern Air Temple, the Mechanist's room**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, The Ghost Crew and Teo walking across a bridge to a large room that looked well kept. The room had no roof, although around the walls there were statues of monks, mostly meditating.

Aang was somewhat grateful "It's nice to see that at least one part of the temple that isn't ruined."

Katara and Aang looked at a statue of a long-bearded airbender meditating.

"So who was this guy?" Ezra asked looking at it.

Befor an answer could be given someone called out to them "Look out!"

The statue was suddenly knocked down by a wrecking ball as everyone covered their heads. Dust was coming from the statue, as everyone coughed. The dust cleared to show six men standing where the statue used to be.

"What the doodle? Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse!" The Mechanist said as he approached Aang and the group, looking more surprised than upset.

Aang turned to the mechanist naturally angry "Do you know what you did!? You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse!"

"Well, people around here are starting to stink." The Mechanist said as he waved his hand in front of his face, as though trying to dissipate a bad smell.

"Guy doesn't seem to understand much about preserving history" Sabine whispered to Ezra.

"This whole place stinks!" Aang said pointing at the Mechanist

Using his airbending, Aang proceeded to flip the crane contraption off of the edge of the building as the crane proceeded to fall and land heavily against the side of the cliff the temple was situated on. It was now covered by a cloud of dirt and snow as it was utterly destroyed. "This is a sacred temple! You can't treat it this way! I've seen it when the monks were here! I know what it's supposed to be like!"

The Mechanist was naturally confused "The monks? But, you're twelve."

Teo rolled up to him "Dad, he's the Avatar. He used to come here a hundred years ago."

Aang took a menacing step closer to the mechanist, who took a step back.

Ezra noticed this as he became worried "You think Aang is angry enough to let out that burst of power he sometimes gets?"

"I don't know" Kanan said as he observed.

"What are you doing? Who said you could be here?" Aang yelled demanding an answer.

The Mechanist turned away from Aang as he explained "Hmm, doing here ... A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood. My infant son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother. I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere! Pictures of flying people! But empty, nobody home. Then, I came across these fan-like contraptions!"

"Our gliders." Aang replied

"Yes! Little, light flying machines!" The Mechanist said as he waved his hands up and down "They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone will be on equal ground! So to speak. We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here."

Katara wiped her tears on Aang's shirt, as Sokka looked like he's holding back tears. The Ghost crew sympathised with his story

"And, after all, isn't that what nature does?" The Mechanist asked

Aang still wasn't sure "Nature knows where to stop."

"I suppose that's true. Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us. Look at the time!" The Mechanist said as he pointed at candles as he addressed the other workers. "Come! The pulley system must be oiled before dark."

Sokka was confused "Wait, how can you tell the time from that thing? The notches all look the same."

"The candle will tell us. Watch." The Mechanist said as the candle popped four times.

"You put spark powder in the candle!" Sokka realised

"Four flashes. So it's exactly four hours past mid-day. Or, as I call it: four o'candle." The Mechanist said as Sokka laughed as he moved forward happy he was interested in his work "If you like that, wait till you see my finger-safe knife sharpener." He then proceeded to hold up his left hand, revealing that three of the fingers were made of wood "Only took me three tries to get it right." He then proceeded to pull off the three wooden fingers, and threw them into Sokka's hand terrifying him

The Mechanist then poked Sokka in the back with his one remaining finger as he gestured or him to come. "Follow me!"

Before they could go Hera stepped up "I admire your plane's designs. I would like to fly one myself."

"Well I'll be happy to show you some miss..." The Mechanist asked

Hera then revealed herself as did Zeb, the Mechanist at first being slightly surprised by their appearance "Captain Hera Syndulla of Phoenix Squadron"

Teo rolled up to her "By the way that was some impressive flying. What was that thing you were flying?"

"A spaceship" Hera answered "Travels in outer space."

"Outer space? That's amazing! You can see the stars! Isn't that great dad?" Teo asked

The Mechanist became worried for a moment which Sabine picked up on as he glanced at Kanan and Ezra's belts seeing their lightsabres.

"Dad?"" Teo asked him

"Outer space you say? Why that's extraordinary. I'll have to have a look at your ship soon." The Mechanist said as he walked off as Sokka ran to follow him.

"Something isn't right." Sabine said as she went to follow them.

"Hey, Aang. I want to show you something." Teo said as he, the Ghost Crew Katara, and Aang walked inside a building.

"I just can't get over it. There's not a single thing that's the same." Aang bemoaned.

"I don't know about that. The temple might be different" Teo said as he picked up hermit crab from the ground. "But the creatures that live here are probably direct descendants of the ones who lived here a long time ago."

Katara poked a hermit crab which Teo handed her "You're right. They're kind of keepers of the temple's origins."

Katara handed it to Aang as it moved around in his hand as he smiled.

"They needed someone to watch over it. I guess they were chosen" Ezra said agreeing with the sentiment.

"Besides, there's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all." Teo said as he instructed them to follow him further.

 **The Northern Air Temple, Outside the locked room**

After walking for a bit everyone arrived at a long hallway that had airbending symbols through it. Everyone looked up at a door with an airbending contraption on it.

"Hey, it's just like the one in the other temple!" Katara said in realisation.

"I wonder what's in there?" Ezra asked looking at.

Teo looked at it confidently and with a matter-of-fact tone "Only an airbender can open it, so inside it's completely untouched. Just the way the monks left it. I've always wondered what it's like in there too myself."

Katara looked at Aang, as though slightly scared of his reaction, her tone being gentle and questioning "Aang?"

Aang turned away from the door and his friends "I'm sorry. This is the last part of the temple that's the same as it was. I want it to stay that way."

Teo was somewhat disappointed, although he tried not to let it show "I completely understand. I just wanted you to know that it's here."

"Thanks." Aang said as they started to walk away.

Teo then turned to Hera "So Captain Syndulla you said you wanted to see the planes up close? I'll show you if I can sit in your ship."

"Okay" Hera said as everyone walked off.

* * *

 **Underground Beneath The Northern Air Temple**

Sokka, Sabine and the Mechanist walked down a dark stairway holding lanterns.

Sokka was complaining about their light "These lanterns are terrible. I can't see!"

"Thankfully I got my night vision" Sabine said looking through the night mode in her helmet

Sokka opened the top of his lantern only to find them filled with fireflies. "Why would you want to use fireflies for light?"

"Hey! Close that up! They'll get loose!" The Mechanist warned as Sokka closed it "Fireflies are a non-flammable light source." The three began to walk again as they continued for a while until they arrived at a wooden door. "Cover your nose and hold your breath."

The mechanist opened an eye slot in the door, as they looked inside a pitch-black room.

"Even with my helmet on it still smells" Sabine groaned

"Okay ... so you brought me all the way down here to see an empty room." Sokka said confused

"Wrong. It's filled to the brim with natural gas. Came across it my first time here. Unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at the time. Nearly blew my self and the whole place even more sky high! Thought my eyebrows would never grow back." The Mechanist explained "Anyway, there's a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time, we have gas leaks. And they're nearly impossible to find."

"Not a great plan." Sabine said knowing it could bring disaster.

Sokka knew what it could bring as well "So, this place is an explosion waiting to happen."

"Yes, until I figure out how to locate something I can't see, hear, smell, or touch." The Mechanist explained

 **Outside the Northern Air Temple**

People were flying in the sky as Aang, Katara, The Ghost Crew and Teo were on the ground as Teo was instructing Katara how to fly. "The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you. Something even lighter than air. And that something takes over when you fly."

Katara put down her glider and looked up at the other people flying. "I've changed my mind. I think I was born without that something."

Teo laughed in response "Impossible! Everybody has it!"

"Spirit." Aang added.

Teo was confused "What?"

"Spirit. That's the something you're talking about." Aang explained.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Teo said thoughtfully as he showed Katara with the glider in her hands again. "Are you ready?"

"No!" Katara cried as she jumped off anyway. "Aaaaah!" She started to fall down wards, but eventually started to fly straight as her scream petered off as she began laughing. "I can't believe I'm flying!"

Aang and Momo flew up beside her.

"Looks like fun." Ezra said looking up as he noticed Hera flying around "Hera seems to have gotten the knack of it."

"Just make sure you keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug!" Aang warned as Momo flew by and ate a bug.

"Teo was right about the air. All I had to do was trust it, let it carry me." Katara said

"Even though Teo's not an airbender, he really does have the spirit of one!" Aang realised as he landed beside him on the building "I've been thinking. If you want to see what's in that room, I'd be happy to open the door for you."

"Great!" Teo said excitedly

"Wait!" Katara yelled as she flew by "How do I land this thing? What if I land over a-ack-ack-bleck! Bug! Bug! Ack, that was a bug!"

Hera flew by as she grabbed Katara and effortlessly landed them on the ground.

"That was fun. Wasn't it?" Hera asked as Katara caught her breath. "So my ship then?"

The Ghost suddenly appeared in the air as Chopper was controlling it as everyone then stepped aboard as Teo walked in still amazed "Wow it's amazing."

"Come on. I'll show you my chair." Hera said as they walked around

 **Underground the Northern Air Temple**

The mechanist was drawing on a large piece of paper while Sokka and Sabine were looking through shelves as Sokka dropped various things, including seven scrolls, four pieces of paper, a hard-boiled egg and a model of a hot air balloon.

"I said don't touch anything!" The Mechanist complained as he came over to help them pick things up as he commented on the hot air balloon "Oh, don't worry. That experiment's old, and that egg was just part of last week's lunch."

Sokka sniffed the air before wincing "Ugh! Week old egg smell!"

"If you needed something to smell there's no missing this." Sabine commented.

The Mechanist suddenly got an idea from her "Quick, find that egg!"

Sokka and the Mechanist began to crawl around the floor looking for it as Sabine gazed downward.

 **Outside the Airbending Room**

Aang, Teo, the Ghost Crew and Katara arrived at the door of the airbending room.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside!" Teo exclaimed as Aang airbended into the door's contraption, flipping three dials so that air came out of them.

 **Underground the Northern Air Temple**

Sokka and the mechanist were continuing to search for the egg.

"How can something so small that you can't even see it make such a big stink!?" Sokka bemoaned

"Because it's expired." Sabine commented

The Mechanist looked up from searching "That's the solution to our problem! It's like Miss Wren said."

"Yeah …" Sokka realised as both turned toward each other "If we put a whole mess of rotten eggs in the cellar where the gas seeps up ...

"The gas will mix with the smell of rotten eggs!" The Mechanist added

"Then, if there's a leak …" Sokka continued

"You smell rotten eggs! Then, you just follow your nose to the place where the smell is coming from …" The Mechanist added

"And plug up the hole where the gas is escaping!" Sokka said as both threw up their hands.

"You're a genius!" Both told each other

"You guys certainly are" Sabine said sarcastically having already set the eggs up

Suddenly a bell rang on one of his desks as the Mechanist stood up "Something's wrong. I've got to go!"

He then proceeded to run out the door as Sokka and Sabine followed him.

 **Inside The Airbending Room**

After giving Teo a tour of the Ghost, Aang, Teo, the Ghost Crew and Katara were now walking into the large room as Aang successfully had opened it up. Much to their horror it was filled with Fire Nation weapons, tools and a red hot air balloon with the Fire Nation insignia on it.

"I can't believe it" Rex exclaimed.

"This is a nightmare." Aang added

Suddenly the Mechanist walked in with Sokka and Sabine behind him "You don't understand!"

"You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!" Aang said accusingly.

Sokka became angry "You make weapons for the Fire Nation?!"

"Hope you can give the explanation in under 10 seconds." Sabine said as she pointed her blasters as did Zeb with his rifle.

"That's not all it seems" Ezra pointed out as he and Kanan said as they pulled the sheet off of a Tie Fighter.

"The Empire too?" Hera asked "You're trying to repair a Tie Fighter. This is probably why you didn't respond to the Ghost because you already knew what a spaceship was."

"Explain all this! Now!" Teo demanded.

The Mechanist was hesitant, but resigned as he began to explain "It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this, Teo. They were going to destroy everything! Burn it to the ground! I pleaded with them, I begged them to spare us! They asked what I had to offer. I offered ... my services. You must understand. I did this for you!"

"And what about the Empire?" Kanan asked him.

"These two terrifying individuals with weapons like the ones on your belts Master Jarrus and Young Bridger threatened me." The Mechanist explained

"The Inquisitors." Ezra realised.

"They sent me this so I could learn how to work these engines. I was given this design of a new prototype" The Mechanist said giving a schematic to Hera.

Sabine looked at the design "It's not complete but it looks like some kind of TIE Interceptor. But this one has shields."

"But TIE Fighters never had shields before." Hera commented "Is this all there is?"

"This is all there is for the moment. The person in charge has technically yet to be given a full start but it was secretly sent to me." The Mechanist explained

Teo looked away in shame as the mechanist left and returned to his workshop, placing two eggs with smiley faces in his hot air balloon model, along with a candle to make it float. He looked rather depressed as h let go of the bottom as it starts to float. As this happened, the door suddenly opened, with Aang, Hera, Sabine and Teo standing in the doorway.

"When are they coming?" Aang asked him.

"Soon." The Mechanist said as the candle popped once "Very soon."

"You can't give them more weapons." Aang told him

"If you help them and the Empire then there's no telling what could be developed especially that TIE Fighter if that design is completed." Hera added

"If I don't give them what they want, they will destroy this place!" The Mechanist warned them as the model of the hot air balloon caught fire and crashed as the mechanist put the fire out with a cloth.

"How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?" Teo asked him

"I need some time to think." The Mechanist said as the bell rung on his desk "You need to leave! Go!"

"We're not leaving!" Teo told his dad.

"Neither are we." Ezra said stepping up.

"Then hide! Quickly!" The Mechanist warned them.

Everyone then proceeded to hide behind some of his inventions as the Mechanist pulled a rope that opened a trapdoor, as a war minister from the Fire Nation was lifted into the room.

"You know better than to keep me waiting. Give me what you owe us so we can be on our way." Qin said as the Mechanist looked down. "Well? Is there a problem?"

Suddenly the two Inquisitors emerged as the Seventh Sister got up in his face "No problem is there?"

The Mechanist turned away as the Fifth Brother put his lightsabre in his face as the Mechanist gestured toward the door "No, right this way."

Qin was about to go out the door, but Aang suddenly airbended it shut as he jumped in front of the door.

"The deal's off." Aang threatened

Qin was shocked "The Avatar …"

Kanan and Ezra then stepped out and activated their lightsabres.

"And the Jedi." The Seventh Sister said ready to attack.

"Aang, don't get involved!" The Mechanist warned

"If I don't get what I came here for, the Fire Nation will burn this place to rubble!" Qin threatened

Suddenly another female Imperial stepped up "Nor will we with our TIE Defendor project."

"Get out of here!" Aang said as he slapped Qin in the face with an air swipe; continues off screen "You're leaving empty-handed!"

The female officer tried to attack as Hera quickly disarmed her as the Storm Troopers fired as the Ghost Crew fought back.

"Then the destruction of this temple" Qin threatened as he pointed at Aang. "Will be on your head!"

He then proceeded to leave through the trap door as Aang airbended it shut.

The Inquisitors continued their duel with Ezra and Kanan as they left the room as everyone else escaped as the female Officer ordered her troops "After them!"

* * *

 **On the Tall bridge of the Northern Air Temple**

The four children and the Ghost Crew were now talking on the tall bridge.

"This is bad." Teo said

"Very bad!" Sokka added

"And it'll only get worse if you keep thinking it will" Sabine warned them.

"Aang, what are we going to do? How can we possibly keep them all away?" Katara asked him worried

"I'll tell you how. We have something they don't." Aang said as he pointed to the sky. "Air power. We control the sky. That's something the Fire Nation can't do. We can win!"

"Yeah but the Empire are known like us for travelling by air and beyond." Hera pointed out as she gave a smirk "You're just lucky you're dealing with a pro flyer."

"I want to help." The Mechanist said as he appeared at the door.

"Good. We'll need it." Aang said as he began making a plan.

 **Atop a platform of the Northern Air Temple**

Kanan and Ezra were engaged in a duel with the Inquisitors as both got back to back as Kanan called to him. "I got an idea. Just move fast."

"Why..." Ezra said before Kanan spontaneously grabbed him by the arm and tossed him to the Seventh Sister

He quickly regained himself and did a spin to attack but she dodged it as he landed on his feet as he engaged her "Thanks for the warning."

 **Inside the Mechanist's Workshop**

The Mechanist was standing behind a table with Sokka and Sabine with the model hot air balloon, a few plans, and a candle resting on the table. Aang, Katara, the rest of the Ghost Crew and Teo were on the other side, surrounded by other colonists.

"We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka. This boy's a genius!" The Mechanist said proudly.

Sokka shrugged as he couldn't take all the credit "Thank you. You're a genius!

"Thank you!" The Mechanist said as Katara and Aang exchanged unamused glances as did the Ghost Crew before he looked at Sabine "Oh and Miss Wren of course"

"See, the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it air-borne." Sokka said as he placed the candle in the model "But once it did, it just kept going." He then proceeded to pull a string connected to the model, putting it on the table. "You could put a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air?"

"Ugh, if only we knew." Katara said annoyed as she, Teo and Aang laughed.

Sabine glared at Zeb who was smirking "Actually it's a far simpler than that."

Sabine then proceeded to show a lid that kept it contained

"That's right. A lid is actually the answer. If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon." Sokka said

"Huh, that's actually pretty smart." Katara said complimenting him for once.

"Okay, we've got four kinds of bombs" Sokka said as he began listing them off on his fingers. "Smoke, slime, fire, and …"

"Stink! Never underestimate the power of stink!" The Mechanist interjected.

"We've also got some detonators which considering they'll combine with fire will mean big boom so they'll be a last resort" Sabine said as she handed them out.

"Let's blow some Fire Nation tail." Zeb said prepared to fight.

 **Outside the Northern Air Temple**

Everyone was outside, watching anxiously for any sign of the Fire Nation or the Empire as they noticed Ezra and Kanan fighting the Inquisitors.

"Wow I've never seen moves like that before." Teo said as he watched them fight.

A Girl looking over a ledge suddenly spotted something "They're coming!"

"Are we ready?" Teo asked everyone.

Katara became worried "Yes. But where's Sokka with the war balloon?"

"We'll have to start without it." Aang said as he jumped off Appa.

"Don't worry I'll provide every cover needed." Hera called on the com from inside the Ghost

Everyone was readying their flying machines for take off. They then began the assault as their gliders flew off into the air, cheers calling from the crowd below.

Fire Nation troops climbed the cliff path as they were attacked by the various bombs thrown at them as were some of the ground Storm Troopers.

A Star Destroyer flew into view with Tie Fighters flying out and firing as Aang and the other flyers went down through the clouds. The gliders proceeded to fly over the Fire Nation troops dropping bombs below and on the Tie Fighters as Hera proceeded to fly through creating a path as Zeb and Rex used the cannons to destroy them.

"Take them out of the sky. Now!" A Fire Nation soldier ordered

More gliders proceeded to drop bombs as the Fire Nation soldiers coughed as some fell off the cliff.

Aang proceeded to jump onto an air scooter, moving across a ledge, causing snow to fall onto soldiers below before jumping back onto his glider as the soldiers began retreating. "We've got them on the run! We need more slime!"

The gliders proceeded to fly up through the clouds to Appa and receiving more bombs from Katara as Hera continued to provide cover fire.

Inside the Star Destroyer the female officer gave an order "If you need something done right then do it yourself. Fire!"

The Star Destroyer proceeded to fire as Hera called on the com "Move out of the way!"

Everyone began to scatter as the Ghost flew out of the way as the laser hit a cliffside were Kanan, Ezra and the Inquisitors were fighting causing it to collapse.

Kanan managed to hang onto a standing piece as he grabbed Ezra and pulled him up.

The two Inquisitors proceeded to fall but save themselves with their spinning lightsabres as they flew away and escaped sensing the battle was lost.

"Come on let's get help out." Kanan said as he and Ezra went to help.

Hooks suddenly began flying through the clouds nearly hitting Appa as they latched onto the cliff as tanks began scaling the cliffs via the chains. Aang noticing this managed to remove one hook as the tank fell before sending out another hook as Ezra and Kanan tried to cut it down

The tanks which included Imperial ones began closing in as gliders continued to fly dropping bombs in an attempt to slow the tanks down as Hera drove the ship through as the guns fired on them destroying some but it wasn't enough as the soldiers were now firebending out of them. Aang proceeded to land and airbend the tanks away as Kanan and Ezra used the Force to fling them away. The tanks then proceeded to flip over and readjust themselves before continuing on.

"Those things are unstoppable!" Katara cried

"But not indestructible. Teo would you know anything of how they worked?" Hera called from the intercom of the Ghost

Teo thoughtfully, tried to remember what he knew. "I think I know how they work. I remember my dad tinkering with the counterbalancing system. Something to do with water. Works great, huh?"

Katara had a realisation "Water? Can you get me close to one?"

"No problem!" Teo said to her

Aang continued to fend off firebending blasts with Kanan and Ezra's help as Katara landed next to him and proceeded to freeze multiple tanks with waterbending.

Aang continued to defend Katara from fire blasts before Appa proceeded to drops in front and knock the tanks away as The Ghost fired on them causing them to blow up

Katara and Aang proceeded to climbing up onto Appa's tail as they looked down at the oncoming force.

Katara, Aang, Kanan, Ezra and Teo were on the balcony as Teo called out "We're out of bombs!"

"Come on Sokka. Where's that war balloon?" Katara asked now getting worried

Suddenly f the war balloon appeared behind Katara as the soldiers and tanks proceeded to advance forward with the war balloon above.

Sokka, Sabine and the Mechanist were on the war balloon as Sokka was confused "Hey, why aren't they shooting at us?"

"Well first off that's technically a good thing but I think there's an obvious one" Sabine said as she pointed to the logo.

The Mechanist realised what they were getting at "She's right. It's the insignia! They think we're on their side."

Sokka seemed satisfied as he proceeded to slice ropes attached to a large bomb "Then I guess they won't see this coming."

"Bombs away!" The Mechanist said as the bombs fell down on the soldiers who were washed away by slime as Sokka proceeded to cut another rope.

The bombs started to stop some of soldiers and tanks as Sokka and the Mechanist looked down from the balloon.

"Oh no, that was the last one." Sokka said as the tanks began to scale the cliffs.

"I've got a few paint detonators but I don't want to save the big ones until the end" Sabine said as she dropped some paint bombs.

A bomb exploded on a Fire Nation soldier as spat out the water "Argh! What is this?"

"I don't know but you look nice sir." Another soldier covered in paint said as the other soldier glared at him.

The Mechanist suddenly smelt "Wait a second. You smell that?"

Sokka smelt it too "Rotten eggs!" Soka then noticed a large crevice in the ground below. "There! That's were the gas is escaping."

Sokka suddenly got an idea as the tanks continued to scale cliff side.

Earth Kingdom civilians tried to knock the hooks away as Kanan and Ezra cut them down.

Sokka suddenly began to leverthe engine away from the bottom of the balloon in an attempt to get it free.

"What are you doing? That's our fuel source." The Mechanist said in confusion.

"It's the only bomb we've got." Sokka explained.

"Take these then" Sabine said handing him the detonator "I'm going to try and steer this thing"

The engine then proceeded to drop into the crevice below as the army advanced on the temple as Katara, Aang, the Ghost Crew and Teo looked down.

An explosion suddenly went off as the temple was blocked from their view as the smoke covered and eventually dissipating. Chains were hanging off the cliffs, no tanks in sight as Aang pointed down below "Look! They're retreating!"

Suddenly the war balloon flew past as Sokka cried out "We're going down!"

"No" Katara said observing it.

"Hold on!" Sabine said as she steered the balloon towards the Star Destroyer

Inside the ship an officer turned to the main female officer in charge "What's she doing?"

The female officer had a realisation "It's a suicide run! Duck or evacuate!"

The officers began to scramble as the main female officer escaped out of the room and headed to her office.

Aang quickly proceeded to jump on his glider and flew toward the balloon.

Sokka swung his boomerang around with a rope attached, the mechanist behind him as Aang flew toward them as the Ghost also flew by as Hera opened up the ramp and Sabine jumped aboard.

Sokka then proceeded to throw the boomerang toward Aang which latched onto his glider as the mechanist and Sokka were pulled out of the balloon and dragged away with the mechanist moaning in fright he suddenly slipped before Sabine grabbed hold of him from the ramp of the Ghost as she pulled him on as it closed.

"Permission to come aboard Captain?" The Mechanist asked her.

"Permission granted." Hera said with a smile.

The war balloon now with no one to operate it then proceeded to crash into the Star Destroyer as what remained of it floated away.

The downed Star Destroyer proceeded to fall to a fiery demise with many including the female officer being killed in it's destruction.

 **Outside the Temple**

"You know what? I'm really glad you guys all live here now." Aang said as he picked up a hermit crab "I realized, it's like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And now you protect each other."

"That means a lot, coming from you." Teo said with a smile.

"I'm just glad we could all come to a compromise." Hera said as she turned to Teo "You all did well by the way. Phoenix Squadron could use you someday"

"I only wish I could see the stars" The Mechanist said "To travel in deep space"

"Aang you were right about air power. As long as we've got the skies, we'll have the Fire Nation on the run." Sokka said with optimism.

"And let's hope this is the only design they have on this" Sabine said as she held the schematic and looked at Hera "What should we do with it?"

"It's incomplete and we've learned enough from it." Hera said as she ripped it "So it's best it remains like this and hope none are being made."

The crowd cheered for their freedom though the mechanist turned away from the crowd and looked down as though sad about what he brought.

 **In the Forest**

In the forest below the temple the Fire Nation had captured and were now figuring out how to use the damaged war balloon and damaged Star Destroyer

"This defeat is the gateway to many victories." Qin said as the Fire Nation soldiers examined the downed ships "Our new allies have much to teach us."

 **In an Unknown Part of Space**

"And so Grand Admiral they found the unfinished designs for the TIE Defender project but they don't know there's more." The female officer spoke in a hologram

An unknown individual the Grand Admiral watched the message carefully.

"This Avatar he is unlike anything I've seen. Farewell. Commodore Carter out" Carter said as she faded away from the hologram as an explosion was heard.

"The Avatar." The Grand Admiral spoke as if he knew "It would seem this world had something to offer after all."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's this chapter finally done. And Happy late New Year. Again I'm sorry I couldn't get it done during December but I ended up not being able too and then even January I didn't make progress till now. I really wanted to be done with Book 1 by now but we're getting close to it at the very least.**

 **So this chapter was kind of hard to write because it's about the Fire Nation at the end becoming more advanced with the balloon. But with the Empire on their side you could start to question why would need it? Well despite it being a partnership the alliance between both sides haven't shared everything so I feel the Fire Nation if they could would find a way to improve their arsenal through Imperial tech that they would need to find themselves rather than it being shared.**

 **The easier thing was to find who would relate to the situation and while I probably could have made Aang's conflict relate more with someone besides having Kanan mention it being similar to the Temple on Coruscant's destruction given that Sabine was along with Sokka bonding with the Mechanist and Hera with Teo and his friends I didn't want so many stories running. Whether or not Hera is in complete character at moments I'm not sure but I tried my best to have her be level headed but also be someone who would want to fly these things if she got the chance and it leaves the door open for when the characters return later.**

 **Also given his popular role in fellow sci-fi series Star Trek I felt I had to allude to it through the Mechanist's mention of wanting to go into "Deep Space" His voice actor Rene Auberjonois played Odo in Star Trek Deep Space Nine.**

 **I set the Inquisitors up being there awhile ago but in retrospect I didn't really do anything with them. Honestly I'm kind of running out with things for them to do until writing the episode that will kill them off which is Book 2's finale. The Commodore was also a last minute addition to bring in a sort of proper Imperial representative. And the reference while maybe not quite accurate with the timeline because I'm stretching it a bit to fit I decided to include it. And yes the Grand Admiral has been to the Avatar world years ago. Now there's the manner of developing that further.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	18. The Waterbending Master

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. So now we're here with the next chapter. Again going to try and be done with Book 1 soon so we can move into Book 2. To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **In the Air slightly below high level**

A koala otter was calmly floating on its back on the water, purring slightly as it noticed something approach to its right, causing it to turn its head, as it chirped, and proceeded to dive under water as the large shadow of Appa passed it by as the Ghost then flew over as well.

Sokka was hanging lazily over the back of Appa's saddle as he grumpily complained. I'm not one to complain." Appa was flying just above the water "But can't Appa fly any higher?"

Sokka's words barely left his lips however as Appa lost more altitude as his paws began to drag through the water momentarily, before rising slightly again. A bored Katara was popping herself up on her elbows, staring into nothingness in front of her, and a peeved Aang was looking back from atop Appa's head.

"You know I wish we were in the Ghost. That is capable of space travel at least." Katara said as she glanced over at the ship flying next to them.

Suddenly a communicator she was given beeped as Hera's voice came on the com _"Like I said there's no room for everyone. Aang would have to fly Appa on his own."_

Aang irritably pointed at Sokka as Katara briefly looked at Aang before resuming her stare in front of her "I have an idea! Why don't we all get on your back and you could fly us to the North Pole?!"

Sokka looked over his shoulder as he sarcastically pointed to his back and shake his rear "I'd love to. Climb on everyone, Sokka's ready for take off."

A chirping Momo proceeded to hop on his back, making Sokka shoot an angry glare at the animal. Sabine noticing from the window of the Ghost could only shake her head in embarrassment.

Katara waved her hands up and down while shifting looks between Aang and Sokka. "Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight."

Momo was now on Sokka's lap as he expressed his annoyance "And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here."

Suddenly Hera's voice came back on the com as she angrily shut them up _"That's enough! We can't give up so easily. We will get there one way or another even if you do have to end up in my ship"_

Sokka gulped as he said nothing more.

 **High Above the Air, sometime later**

Katara had laid down her head in boredom, letting it rest on her hands as she looked up in wonder when a slushing sound could suddenly be heard.

Suddenly Hera came on the com _"Aang look alive!"_

"What?" Aang asked before he proceeded to scream in fright, his eyes widening in terror as the water in front of him suddenly rose up and solidified to ice spikes as he violently proceeded to yank the reins to this right in an attempt to avoid the sudden obstacle which the Ghost was already avoiding as the siblings were yelling in fright as they held on for dear life to the sides of the saddle.

Appa, managed to swerve as suddenly another ice spike manifested right in from of him as the ice managed to attach itself to his leg, freezing it instantly. His momentum however caused the ice to break, but also throw him off balance and catapult away as he landed into the water, throwing it up high. As he turned upright again, the water around him instantly froze, as he was now locked in place.

The Ghost having been caught up in this also proceeded to crash land in the water as it began to seep through.

"Karablast it's coming through!" Zeb groaned

"Everyone proceed to make for dry land" Hera said as she noticed Water Tribe boats appear, each carrying several waterbenders, surrounding Aang and the siblings. "Hold that order actually."

Katara was naturally surprised while an alarmed looking Sokka who was reaching for his boomerang atop the saddle. "They're waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!"

"Looks like we made it. Finally." Ezra said now feeling optimistic.

 **Fire Nation Base At A Harbour**

Inside a guarded tent, Zhao was standing before a map of the Avatar World. "He's heading north. The Northern Water Tribe. The Avatar needs to master waterbending. He's looking for a teacher."

Captain Li was getting impatient "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!"

"Patience, Captain Li. This isn't some little earth village we can just march into. The Water Tribe is a great nation. There's a reason they've survived a hundred years of war. The frozen tundra is treacherous, the landscape itself is an icy fortress. We'll need a massive invasion force." Zhao said as suddenly the tent opened.

The two Inquisitors stepped in as Li was about to make a move before Zhao stopped him "Relax Captain Li. These are our allies from the Empire. The Inquisitors. What brings you here?"

"We've tracked the Avatar and the Rebels housing the Jedi. He is getting close to Northern Water Tribe borders. He may be there already. We are here to assist." The Seventh Sister explained.

 **North Pole, Northern Water Tribe capital**

The group was being escorted to the Northern Water Tribe as they suddenly spotted the magnificent wall of the city.

"There it is!" Aang said as he pointed excitedly

Katara was in awe "The Northern Water Tribe."

Sokka was surprised "We're finally here."

"It's no Krownest. But it's something." Sabine muttered this place reminding her of home as a portion of the icy wall was lowered, allowing them to enter into the city as canal workers used waterbending to transport the group into the city.

Katara was fascinated "I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!"

Aang turned to Katara. "We'll find a master to teach us, no problem."

The team then passed through the channels of the city, catching the attention of several civilians who ran over to spectate them slightly backing away at Zeb while also being confused, as they noticed Hera and her beauty while Aang waved happily at the people.

As they continued their trek inward, Sokka noticed a young lady going by on a boat, capturing his attention as he blushed at the sight of her and proceeded to leap onto Appa's tail as she pulls away from his view.

"This place is beautiful." Katara said in awe.

Sokka however was still fixated on the girl "Yeah ... she is …"

Sabine noticing gave a smirk as she thought about something _"What do I tell Suki next time I see her?"_

Hera sat there sharing Katara's admiration despite still being annoyed about her ship nearly drowning in the water. The Waterbenders had agreed to move it but she stil insisted they be careful. She saw Kanan looking at the city with a neutral expression. "Kanan? Something on your mind?"

Kanan had sensed something in the Force as they crashed down. He didn't know what but he sensed a great battle was to fall upon these people. They weren't going to lose their home so long as they were here. He then gave her a smile "Just thinking. This would be a good place to retire."

Hera smiled "You'd barely last in the cold."

"I've been trained to deal with worse." Kanan replied as he saw their arrival point.

 **Nightfall, Zuko's ship at a Fire Nation port**

Zuko's ship was docked in a port as members of the crew and Storm Troopers had gathered for music night on the ship. Lieutenant Jee was playing a lute as Iroh sung while several other crew members were playing instruments or dancing. "Winter, spring ... Summer, and fall ... Winter, spring ... Summer, and fall ... Four seasons ... four loves ... Four seasons ... for love."

Suddenly the music stopped as they noticed Admiral Zhao boarding the ship, along with two soldiers. The crew looked in surprise at the admiral as a high-pitched chord emitted from the lute.

Suddenly Kallus emerged from a room on the ship "General Iroh what is..."

He suddenly stopped upon noticing Zhao as he gave a frown.

 **Northern Water Tribe Capital.**

Team Avatar and the Ghost crew were being honoured with a feast, hosted by the tribe's chief as men were playing drums as a giant crab was set in a pool of water.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe. And they have brought with them, someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now ... the Avatar!" Arnook said as the crowd applauded and cheered "Not to mention these visitors from the stars who tell us of a greater threat that has allied itself with the Fire Nation. We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age!"

"Thank you, Father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times!" Yue proclaimed.

Sabine noticed Sokka's nervous expression as she elected not to say anything.

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" Arnook said giving them the floor.

Pakku and two students proceeded to bend significant blobs of water, captivating Aang and Katara as well as Ezra. They then proceeded to merge the three blobs into one stream, bending it around each other.

Yue approached Sokka as he turned to greet her "Hi there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe."

Yue smiled as she bowed slightly "Very nice to meet you."

They both nervously shared an awkward silence for a moment.

Sokka nervously tried to steer it along "So ... uhhh ... you're a princess, huh? You know, back in my tribe, I'm kind of like a prince, myself."

Katara suddenly hopped in on the conversation as she began to tease him "Ha, prince of what?"

"A lot of things! Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here." Sokka said annoyed

"My apologies, Prince Sokka." Katara said sarcastically.

"So, it looks like I'm going to be in town for a while. I'm thinking ... maybe we could ... do an activity, together?" Sokka asked her

Yue was slightly confused as she began to laugh "Do an activity?""

Embarrassed while sweating, Sokka quickly proceeded to stuff food in his mouth.

Katara was clearly enjoying her brother's attempt at courting. "Very smooth.."

"I'll keep an eye on him. You and Aang should probably go see that Master." Sabine said as Katara left and she butted in "Hi. I'm Sabine Wren."

"I am honoured to meet you Sabine." Yue said as she bowed "It must be wonderful to be up there with the moon spirit in the stars."

"Yeah it's something alright." Sabine said as she changed the subject "So what can Katara and Aang expect in their lessons?"

"I hear Master Pakku is a wise teacher. But I don't think Katara will find to learn much from him." Yue said disappointed.

Sabine was confused "What do you mean?"

"We are not warriors. Women are healers in our tribe." Yue explained.

Sabine gave a frown "Well how do you defend yourselves then? What if the men were incapacitated there would be no one else left to defend the village?"

"You speak as if women are warriors on your planet?" Yue asked surprised.

"We are. My mom is the head of our clan. As much as we're on bad terms now she commands that position with respect and loyalty from everyone in our clan." Sabine said feeling guilty "I learned everything I know about fighting from her and my artistry from my dad."

"You paint?" Yue asked interested.

"I could show you some paintings if you like" Sabine said as she noticed Sokka walking away "But I think other people want to talk to you. It was nice seeing you."

Sabine then patted Sokka on the shoulder as he turned around to see Yue as Sabine walked away. She then met up with Hera at the ship as the Water Benders had finished helping to repair it.

"Hey." Hera said as the Water Benders left "Zeb and Rex are inside eating with some of the Benders. Ezra and Kanan went to watch Aang and Katara's lesson "The ship is thankfully now water free."

"Right" Sabine said as she changed the subject "Hera. What's your opinion on traditions in societies?"

"What do you mean?" Hera asked her.

"It's just something Yue told me that Katara is going to be upset about. That women aren't trained by Master Pakku to be fighters and instead are healers." Sabine said feeling bothered "Why do some tribes hang onto these traditions?"

Hera sat down on the ramp "I don't agree with it. But at the same time people can be stubborn in their old ways that have worked for years and if you try to force a change they aren't going to agree right away because they don't want to adapt to a whole new belief system when they've had the old one for so long. The change has to come naturally. You need to prove what you got and show it. Don't give up and show them that this was your calling. It's how I proved myself a flyer to Quarrie."

"So we do nothing while Pakku will no doubt put her down?" Sabine asked her.

"Katara is young and idealistic. You probably think she reminds you of me? She won't let this guy get the better of her. She's not going to give up and by proving herself on her own she'll earn his respect and trust." Hera said with a wink "But that doesn't mean we won't be there to cheer her on when she does."

Sabine smiled as the two headed off as Hera instructed Chopper to stay with the ship.

 **Plaza Fountain**

In front of the Fountain, the Chief, Master Pakku Kanan, Ezra and Aang were standing there as Arnook and Aang went up to Pakku, the former beginning to introduce the latter "Master Pakku, meet your newest student, the Avatar."

Aang proceeded to bow as Pakku looked down at him "Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment."

"My friend and I can't wait to start training with you! After we relax for a couple of days." Aang said enthusiastically.

"If you want to relax, then I suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you both at sunrise. Good night." Pakku said as he looked at Ezra and Kanan "I do not know much about Jedi teachings so I'm sorry to say I will be unable to teach you."

"That's okay. We're just here to observe." Ezra said as Pakku looked at him unamused.

"Come join me Master Jarrus. Let our students get the rest they need." Pakku said as he and Kanan walked off.

* * *

 **Zuko's Room, Zuko's Ship**

Iroh entered Zuko's room with Kallus following close behind "For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn!"

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem." Iroh said worried

Suddenly Zhao entered as he explained bluntly. "I'm taking your crew."

Zuko was shocked as he turned to face Zhao "What?!"

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole." Zhao said as he continued "Along with the Empire's soldiers."

"Uncle, is that true?" Zuko asked him as he then looked at Kallus "Agent Kallus?"

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone …" Iroh said as he put his arm over his face in woe. "Even the cook."

"I have received word reinforcements from the Empire will be coming from the Fire Nation capital to join us." Kallus said explaining his decision to allow Zhao access to his troops "There was little I could do as the order came from High Command."

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again." Zhao told him.

A furious Zuko was about to charge at Zhao in anger, as Iroh cut him off "No!"

Zhao noticed a pair of swords on the wall as his face, became swollen in anger upon recognising the blades. He then proceeded to take one off the wall as he noticed Zuko's face, his eyes wide and mouth open, clearly recognizing the danger he was in.

Iroh, visible over Zuko's shoulder, did not while Kallus had an eyebrow raised as Zhao, began practicing with the sword he had removed from the wall. "I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko."

"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative." Zuko said denying everything.

"Its true. I bought them for him." Kallus added.

Zhao was unconvinced however "Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"

"Just rumors. I don't think he is real." Iron replied.

"He's real, all right." Zhao said as he handed the broad sword to Iroh. "He's a criminal, and an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon. General Iroh, Agent Kallus, the offer to join my mission still stands ... if you both change your minds."

Zhao then proceeded to leave the room as the three were left there alone unsure of what to do.

 **Water Tribe City, The Next Day, Morning**

Katara was naturally excited "I've waited for this day my whole life. I finally get to learn from a real waterbending master!"

Ezra and Kanan were watching them as he turned to his master "So what did you guys talk about?"

Kanan didn't say anything as he watched what was about to unfold. Mainly what Pakku told him about their customs.

Pakku was bending a stream of water as Aang approached him. "Good morning, Master Pakku!"

Pakku dropped the water, as he spoke in an annoyed tone. "No, please, march right in. I'm not concentrating or anything."

Aang naturally wanting to steer the conversation a different direction proceeded to introduce Katara "Uhhh ... This is my friend, Katara. The one I told you about?"

"I'm sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending." Pakku explained.

Ezra was surprised as he looked over at Katara, her face clearly reflecting the anger she felt.

"What do you mean you won't teach me? I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no!" Katara angrily told him.

Pakku was blunt in his reply "No."

Katara was still confused ""But there must be other female waterbenders in your tribe!"

"Here, the women learn from Yugoda to use their waterbending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student, despite your bad attitude." Pakku explained

Katara was not taking no for an answer "I don't want to heal, I want to fight!"

Pakku noticed her determination as he continued to reiterate "I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules."

Katara was furious "Well, your rules stink!"

Aang was also just as angry "Yeah, they're not fair! If you won't teach Katara, then …"

"Then what?" Pakku asked him.

"Then I won't learn from you!" Aang told him.

"Well, have fun teaching yourself! I'm sure you'll do a great job." Pakku said not caring either way.

"Wait! Aang didn't mean that!" Katara said as she went to Aang "You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku, even if he is a big jerk."

Aang nodded in understanding as Katara left, walking by Kanan and Ezra.

Ezra watched this with mixed emotions. Maybe it was due to living with Sabine and Hera for so long and seeing their capabilities as leaders but he didn't understand why he wouldn't want Katara "Why won't he teach her? she's just as qualified as Aang?"

"It's part of an old belief system. Many societies have them. We may not agree with their methods and beliefs but it's what they hold core to. But that doesn't mean they can't learn to change though." Kanan said

"Like the Jedi and their customs?" Ezra said remembering what Kanan told him "All Katara has to do is show him. Then he'll see."

"And she will." Kanan said knowing she would.

Pakku didn't listen to their conversation as he turned to Aang "Why don't we get started, then?"

Aang was then hit with a water blast from him, beginning their training.

 **In Another Part of the City**

Sokka caught up with Princess Yue as he approached her "Princess Yue, good morning! How about that picnic last night? Boy, your dad sure does know how to throw a party."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Yue said happily.

"Well, it wasn't as much fun after you left." Sokka said as they both blushed "So, I'm still hoping we can see more of each other."

"Do an activity, you mean?" Yue asked him.

"Yes ... at a place ... for some time." Sokka said nervous.

Yue laughed as she pointed at the bridge "I'd love to. I'll meet you on that bridge tonight."

"Great! I'll see you– Ah!" Sokka said as he suddenly fell into the water.

Yue laughed "Sorry."

Sokka then proceeded to climb out of the water not paying much attention "That's okay, it was worth it. See you tonight."

 **Inside the Water Tribe Capital**

Zeb and Rex were seated at a table with Hera and Sabine. Kanan and Ezra then joined them.

"How's the lesson coming along?" Sabine asked

"Katara's upset." Ezra said as he was still confused "Why can't we just make him change his mind. Use the Jedi mind trick."

"As a master he's one of the strong minded. But it would be wrong regardless Ezra. You know that." Kanan said reprimanding him.

"But he shouldn't treat Katara like that. It's just not right." Ezra said

"I agree" Sabine said voicing her sentiment.

"I fought proudly with many female Jedi during the Clone Wars. I once told Commander Tano experience outranks everything. He'll learn Katara means what she says in time no question about it." Rex said reflecting on the past.

"I was proud to fight with the women in my home world as part of the Lasan honour guard. We all had our part to play." Zeb said also reflecting.

"We're all in agreement really that it's unfair. But we're not in the position to force a change on a society. People hold beliefs for a reason and you're not going to make them budge overnight." Hera said "It's never that easy."

"Katara will prove herself to Master Pakku. She has nothing to worry about. She can stand up for herself." Kanan said

"Well let's hope she does it soon. Because if she doesn't I will." Sabine said tired of Pakku's attitude.

 **At the Fire Nation Base**

Zhao was meeting with the Pirate Captain and his crew "I'm very impressed. You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind."

The Pirate Captain proceeded to pull a small chest toward him and open it, a dim glow radiating from within.

Oh proceeded to takes a piece of gold from the chest as he bit down on it. "That's some tasty gold.T

"What do you need us to do?" The Pirate Captain asked him.

"I believe you're acquainted with Prince Zuko." Zhao said explaining their mission.

 **Northern Water Tribe, Healing Hut**

Katara entered the healing hut as she looked around "Uhhh ... Hi. Are you Yugoda?"

"Are you here for the healing lesson?" Yugoda asked her.

Katara looked at all the young girls, as she spoke in a disappointed tone "I guess I am."

Yugoda enthusiastically brought her over "Welcome ... welcome!"

Hera and Kanan entered the hut as they looked around, noticing the disappointed Katara.

 **Pakku's Class**

Sabine and Ezra were watching Aang working with a stream of water.

"You're moving the water around, but you're not feeling the push and pull." Pakku told him.

"I'm trying …" Aang told him.

Pakku calmly slurped some tea. "Maybe that move is too advanced for you. Why don't you try an easier one?"

Aang angrily slammed down the water in frustration.

"I get what Kanan and Hera were trying to say. But some people are just smug and pretentious. I think he's one of them." Sabine angrily said as she noticed him looking.

"If you are attempting to have a private conversation you're not doing a good job" Pakku told her.

"It shows your ears still work." Ezra said as he then cowered at his glare.

 **Northern Water Tribe, Healing Hut**

Katara was having a conversation with Yugoda. "Thanks for the lesson."

Hera put a concerning hand on Katara's shoulder "We know you're down on not being able to fight. Believe me if someone told me I couldn't fly I'd be trying to prove them wrong and I have. But fighting isn't going to be the only way to win a war."

"You have more abilities to offer and sometimes it won't just be your fighting skills that save a life" Kanan told her "Embrace your skills as a fighter and a healer. You'll need both."

Katara considered their words as she heard Yugoda's voice "So, who's the lucky boy?"

Katara was confused "Huh?"

"Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?" Yugoda asked her having noticed it.

Katara was shocked "Ah ... No. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace and my mother passed it down to me."

Yugoda looked at it closely "I recognize this carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner. You're the spitting image of Kanna!"

Katara was confused "Wait, how do you know my Gran-Gran's name?"

"When I was about your age, I was friends with Kanna. She was born here in the Northern Tribe." Yugoda explained.

Katara was surprised "She never told me."

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender. He carved that necklace for her." Yugoda explained.

Katara was still surprised and confused "If Gran-Gran was engaged, why did she leave?"

Yugoda couldn't give an answer "I don't know. That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye."

Kanan and Hera had observed the conversation carefully as they both left the tent.

"You think there's more to that story?" Hera asked him.

"I think I know why Pakku doesn't want to train her. I noticed it during our conversation." Kanan said remembering

Hera suddenly got a call as she picked up her com "Chop what's going on?"

Chopper grumbled over the com.

"Incoming message from Commander Sato?" Hera asked "Did he find out anything about the Admiral?"

Chopper grumbled as he continued to explain.

"He says Sato is prepared to meet us at our location. I better go give him the coordinates." Hera said as she noticed Kanan's expression "You still think there will be a battle won't you?"

"I fear it's closer than we think." Kanan said worried.

"Whatever happens love we'll protect them." Hera said "It's our job."

Both of them shared a hug as Hera then left to return to the Ghost.

* * *

 **Aboard Zuko's ship, At Night, Inside Zuko's room**

Prince Zuko was lying in bed of his cabin as the door opened, Iroh sticks his head in and entering as Kallus joined him "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels."

Zuko was feeling bitter "Good riddance to those traitors."

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head." Iroh asked him as he heard no response. "Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy."

Iroh then left as Kallus stood there "For what's it worth I only do this because I have no choice. Whatever happens it has been an interesting experience Prince Zuko."

Zuko seemed thankful "Thank you Agent Kallus."

"I'm sure one day you'll make a fine leader." Kallus said as he left the room.

Outside the pirates had made their way onto Zuko's ship, bringing up blasting jelly as Oh chastised them "Careful with the blasting jelly!"

Zuko heard the noise as he looked around and walked around the ship "Uncle? Uncle, is that you?"

The fuse to the blasting jelly was then lit as the ship exploded

Iroh ran back to see the ship destroyed "Zuko! Zuko …"

Kallus gave a neutral expression as he saw a group sneaking away.

 **Northern Water Tribe Bridge**

Sokka went to meet Yue, who was looking out over the bridge as he showed her a roughly-carved creature "Hi, Princess Yue. I made you something. I carved it myself."

"It's a bear." Yue said looking at it.

"Actually, it's supposed to be a fish." Sokka said as he flipped the carved creature around "See, it has a fin."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have asked you to come here." Yue said as she suddenly ran way, leaving Sokka stunned as he threw the fish into the water.

 **At the Team's place of stay.**

"How's warrior training going?" Katara asked as Sokka kicked his bag.

"That bad?" Aang asked

"No, it's Princess Yue. I don't get it, one minute she wants to go out with me, and the next, she's telling me to get lost." Sokka said confused.

"Whatever happened to ignoring them?" Sabine asked remembering his 'advice' to Aang.

Sokka however changed the topic "So, how's waterbending training?"

"Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a girl." Aang said

Sokka however voiced an idea "Why don't you just teach her, Aang?"

Katara was excited "Why didn't I think of that? At night, you can teach me whatever moves you learn from Master Pakku! That way, you have someone to practice with, and I get to learn waterbending! Everyone's happy!"

"You know it's weird we didn't think of that" Ezra said feeling kind of dumb for not thinking it.

Sokka however voiced his concern "I'm not happy."

"But you're never happy. Come on, Aang." Katara said as she and Aang went outside, near the water.

Aang was bending up some water as he then proceeded to send some water to her "Master Pakku said this move is all about sinking and floating."

Katara proceeded to bend the water "I got it!"

The water suddenly however shot upward.

"That was amazing!" Aang said surprised

Katara was confused "That wasn't me."

Master Pakku suddenly appeared, having caught them as he proceeded to take the water, freeze it, and stick the ice crystals into the ground.

"I was just showing Katara a few moves." Aang began to explain.

"You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture." Pakku said disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I …" Aang tried to say.

"You are no longer welcome as my student." Pakku told him

The Ghost Crew, minus Hera who was still at the ship witnessed this display with mixed emotions.

 **Northern Water Tribe, T** **he Next Morning,**

The group had met with Chief Arnook, Master Pakku, and Arnook's family members.

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" Arnook asked them.

"Yes ... please!" Katara pleaded.

"I suspect he might change his mind, if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." Arnook told her.

Katara was reluctant "Fine."

"I'm waiting, little girl." Pakku said impatiently.

Katara looked over at Sabine and Hera as she defiantly turned to him and began to crack the ice inadvertently "No. No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!"

Two pots shattered as Aang looked at her nervous "Uhhh ... Katara?"

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me." Katara said as she angrily walked out.

Yue gasped not having seen a girl stand up to a master that way before.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang said trying to fix things.

"Yeah, I think she did." Sokka said knowing what his sister was like.

Sabine looked over at Pakku as she noticed his reluctance "Your challenge is waiting."

 **At the Fire Navy base**

Zhao was meeting with Iroh and Kallus over tea. "I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko. Just ... devastated."

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible." Iroh told him.

Zhao was surprised "You know who was behind the attack?"

"Yes ... pirates. We had a run-in with them a while back. They wanted revenge." Iroh explained as he gave Kallus a look.

Zhao sipped his tea "So, have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes, I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your general. To the Fire Nation!" Iroh proclaimed

"Admiral Konstantine will be arriving soon. His fleet will be at your disposal." Kallus said as he raised his cup

"To victory!" Zhao proclaimed with a smile

 **At the Northern Tribe**

The three headed outside, looking for Pakku, followed by the Ghost crew, Hera having returned to them.

"Are you crazy, Katara? You're not going to win this fight!" Sokka said wondering if she lost her mind.

Katara took off her coat as she prepared herself "I know! I don't care!"

"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher." Aang said to her.

Katara looked over at the Ghost Crew "I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy! The only way he'll take me is if I prove to him just how serious a Water Bender I am."

Pakku came down as he observed them.

"So, you decided to show up?" Katara asked him in mock surprised as Pakku began to walk away "Aren't you going to fight?"

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." Pakku told her as Katara tightened her fist and sent water whips at him as Pakku halted. "Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad? Study closely!"

He then proceeded to bend two streams of water from nearby pools and send them both at a charging Katara, who then proceeded to fall back. He then began to join the two streams together, encircling both Katara and himself in a forceful ring of water. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Katara then managed to edge away from the ring and redirecting the water away, the resulting blast hitting Sokka.

Zeb gave a chuckle as suddenly the water hit as well making him growl in anger "Watch it!"

Pakku then proceeded to build an ice wall in defense, which Katara then began to slide up as she landed onto a nearby post. Pakku then proceeded to melt the ice and direct the full blast at her.

Katara however managed to freeze her feet down, being able to direct the blast away, more determined then ever "You can't knock me down!"

Some of the crowd began to cheer including Aang "Go, Katara!"

"She might actually win." Ezra said as Kanan observed the battle watching her moves.

Katara then proceeded to charge at Pakku as he drew up a wall of ice, which she quickly managed to liquefy. She then attempted to land blows, but Pakku proceeded to duck them all. He then proceeded to whip water and throw her into a pool, earning the approval of other members of the crowd.

Katara emerged from pool, shaking out her hair, as she managed to summon a small pillar of ice, where she proceeded to send a series of ice discs at her opponent. Pakku managed to breaks up most of them using his wrist as one came very close to hitting him. He looked at her in irritation as Katara, now back on the ground, proceeded to attack by sending a stream of water at him. Pakku however managed to generate it into a larger stream of water and send it full force at her causing her to be sent back several feet.

Katara was bent over, breathing hard as she rose suddenly and proceeded to send two snow pillars down at him which Pakku managed to turn to a dusty mist of snow which then proceeded to clear.

"Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent waterbender." Pakku admitted.

"But you still won't teach me, will you?" Katara asked him.

"No." Pakku said as Katara bent over sharply, sending a wave of ice at Pakku, who merely rose himself onto an ice pillar. He then proceeded to liquefy the pillar, charging straight at Katara, who then proceeded to send a powerful stream of water his way.

Pakku managed to avoid the attack, instead managing to freeze Katara's stream of water which he proceeded to slide across. He then surged past her and proceeded to strike her down, knocking her necklace off in the process. Katara then proceeded to fall roughly to the ground as Pakku landed onto the rim of a pool, bending a tower of water and manipulating the stream overhead his opponent. He deftly proceeded to freeze the water into several ice shards, which he then proceeded to send down at Katara. She then became trapped in the flurry of frozen daggers and appeared still for a moment.

The crowd gasped in horror as one child looked away in fear.

Ezra and Sabine were about to help as Kanan held them back

Katara lifted her head as she began to struggle, attempting to break free as Pakku casually strolled away.

"This fight is over." Pakku proclaimed.

Katara was not going to budge however "Come back here. I'm not finished yet!"

"Yes, you are." Pakku said as he noticed the necklace "This is my necklace …"

"No, it's not. It's mine! Give it back!" Katara yelled as she struggled to move.

"I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life ... for Kanna." Pakku said revealing the truth.

Katara unfroze the ice, surprised by this revelation "My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?"

Ezra and Sabine looked at Hera and Kanan noticing their expressions as Ezra turned to him "You guys knew didn't you."

Kanan nodded as Ezra realised part of why he did this. While he believed in his tribes customs seeing Katara made him think back to her grandmother. From his point of view he didn't want to have to go through with hurting her.

* * *

 **At the Fire Navy base**

The ships were beginning the trek north as Imperial Star Destroyers flew overhead.

On board, Iroh and Kallus proceeded to meet up with Zuko, who was disguised as a shipman. "Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing."

"You didn't have to do this." Zuko said to them.

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup." Iroh said not giving up.

"Neither will I." Kallus said.

"Thank you, Uncle. Agent Kallus" Zuko said as a door opened.

"Someone's coming. Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck." Iroh told him as they went their ways.

 **At the Docks,**

The Pirates were preparing to leave as they loaded their treasure.

"Don't drop any of it" Oh said as suddenly he heard something "What was..."

Suddenly Oh was stabbed in the chest by the Fifth Brother's lightsabre as he fell dead.

The other Pirates began to fight before they were effortlessly slaughtered by the Inquisitors.

The Pirate Captain having heard the commotion arrived to see what was going on "What is going..."

The Pirate Captain looked at his dead crew horrified as he backed into the Seventh Sister as she put her lightsabre to his neck "Admiral Zhao wants no lose ends."

And with that final threat, the Pirate Captain's neck met with the Seventh Sister's lightsabre as his head was severed from his body, killing him as his headless corpse fell to the ground.

 **At the North Pole**

Pakku was explaining to Katara his history with her grandmother "I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her."

Katara realised to some degree now why he acted the way he did "But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage. Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

Yue noticed began to cry and proceeded to run away.

Sabine turned to Sokka "You let one get away already. Don't make the same mistake again."

Sokka was surprised that she seemingly knew about his and Suki's kiss as he then left.

 **Later At Night, At the Bridge**

Sokka had now caught up with her on the bridge.

"What do you want from me?" Yue asked him

"Nothing. I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful, and, I never thought a girl like you would even notice a guy like me." Sokka told her honestly.

Yue looked at him feeling saddened "You don't understand."

"No, no. See, that's the thing. I think I do understand now. You're a Princess, and I'm ... I'm just a Southern peasant." Sokka said disappointed.

"No, Sokka …" Yue tried to say.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'll see you around, okay?" Sokka said as suddenly Yue grabbed him and kissed him "Okay, now I'm really confused. Happy, but confused."

"I do like you, a lot. But we can't be together, and not for the reason you think. It's because ... I'm engaged." Yue revealed as she pulled down the collar of her coat and showed him her betrothal necklace. "I'm sorry."

Yue then proceeded to run off leaving Sokka alone and heartbroken.

 **Aboard the Ghost**

Hera and Kanan were speaking to Commander Sato "How soon can you be here?"

 _"We shall be here shortly. If you believe Master Jarrus that the Empire and Fire Nation are truly arriving for war then I suggest you warn them." Commander Sato said as his hologram disappeared._

Hera and Kanan exchanged saddened looks knowing war was about to befall the Northern Water Tribe. The battle for survival had begun.

 **The Next Morning, At Pakku's class**

Aang proceeded to turn a blob of water into a stream and awkwardly send it off.

"Not bad, not bad." Pakku said as he laughed "Keep practicing and maybe you'll get it by the time you're my age."

Aang turned around, annoyed, but quickly smiled when he noticed Katara coming up. "Hey, Katara!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Pakku asked as Katara looked up "It's past sunrise. You're late."

"Good to see you here." Aang said with a smile

"You, too." Katara replied.

The Ghost Crew looked at the exchange with a smile. While they were prepared for a fight they were happy to see one battle over with.

 **At the Fire Navy fleet**

Zhao, Kallus and Iroh were standing on top of the lead ship. "My fleet is ready. Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe. Admiral Konstantine do you read?"

Admiral Konstantine appeared on a hologram that was given to Zhao _"We await further orders Admiral when you are ready."_

Zhao smiled at the dozens of Fire Navy ships firing up their engines in preparation to launch the final assault on the Northern Water Tribe, joined by Imperial Star Destroyers as Tie Fighters flew out of them. There would be no mercy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So yeah that's that chapter done. We're getting close to Book One's end and while I've liked doing my takes on them I'll be glad to move forward in the story. This chapter was a bit tough to write. While it's easy to condemn Pakku for his views and people will definitely not agree with him at the same time he is from a different generation that would uphold these views that aren't going to change overnight. In the end Katara had to prove herself by showing what she could do she wasn't going to be let in on her word alone. I think he knew that even though he didn't say so in the episode as well as how much she reminded him of her grandmother. But that's my interpretation of it.**

 **Really you can argue whether people are entirely in character but I wanted to try and not make it as black and white as one may think but I probably botched it. I wish I was better at writing. But people's love for this story is high so I suppose I'm doing something right.**

 **Moving on from that though the Pirates make their last canon appearance here but I felt Zhao wouldn't let them go alive since Iroh knew their role in the attempted assassination of Zuko so I had the Inquisitors kill them as well as to show again their threat level. Now we're moving in as Phoenix Squadron joins the fight. Don't expect Ahsoka back for awhile though.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**

 **Dedicated to my mother who would have been 49 years old on the 11th February and who died on the 13th February 2018. Nearly a year gone and sometimes still can't believe it. While my mother lost her battle to become healthy the fight was something I'll never forget.**

 **I miss you mom.**


	19. The Siege of The North, Part 1

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. So now we're here with the next chapter. Sorry that I still haven't moved on from Book 1 really I should have by now but things sometimes get in the way. One way or another all my current stories I wish to finish by this year's end. To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Master Pakku's Training Centre, Northern Water Tribe**

Katara was preparing to spar with a young boy named Sangok. She eyed her opponent with a look of determination as Sangok looked at her with a frightened expression on his face, shaking slightly. He managed to summon a globule of water, freeze it into an iceball, and fire it at her. Katara, however, was quick to melt the iceball and, turn around swiftly, bending a wave of water at him, which she proceeded to freeze, thus suspending Sangok in an icy trap.

Pakku was displeased as he watched Sangok trying to break free. "Nice try, Pupil Sangok. A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge." He then proceeded to unfreeze the ice as Sangok fell to the ground dazed. "Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?"

Several students were sitting by the sidelines, all of them to be tired and unamused as Ezra sat there in silence with them.

"Katara, you've advanced more quickly than any student I've ever trained." Paku said as Katara smiled brightly "You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work, you can accomplish anything. Raw talent alone is not enough." He then turned to Aang who was lying on the ground with a lazy smile, floating Momo around on an airball above him as he became irritated "Pupil Aang!"

Aang suddenly stopped bending at the sound of his name as Momo landed on his head. "Yes, Master Pakku?"

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you've found time to play with house pets, you must have already mastered waterbending." Pakku sarcastically asked him

Aang jumped off the ground with airbending. "I wouldn't say mastered, but check this out." He then proceeded to twist around, bending some snow around him to make a snowman of himself, which Momo knocked over.

Pakku and Katara were wearing similar expressions of disdain as Pakku shook his head in disappointment, while Katara looked on in irritation.

Ezra however got up to join him "We never saw much snow on Lothal. But I bet I can make something better"

Ezra concentrated as he used the force to make a snow statue of himself.

"Cool. But there's one important part of snow you don't know" Aang said mischievously as he threw a snowball at him. "Snowball fight!"

Ezra and Aang then proceeded to engage in a snowball fight again leaving Katara and Pakku displeased.

 **In the City, Northern Water Tribe**

Sokka and Yue were taking a walk along a bridge, Sokka walking along the top of bridge's wall while balancing.

"So they don't have palaces in the Southern Tribe?" Yue asked him

Sokka sat down on the ledge. "Are you kidding? I grew up in a block of ice. It's not exactly a cultural hub."

Yue laughed as she placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder. As Sokka smiled at her, she suddenly got a little upset and looked at him seriously. "Sokka, this is wrong."

Sokka protested in frustration "What's wrong? We're taking a walk!"

Yue was still unsure "I'm engaged. It just feels …"

Sokka suddenly brightened as he cut her off and hopped off the rail to stand by her side "I know what you need. You need to meet my good friend, Appa."

Yue was curious and confused "Who?"

The two approached the stables, where Appa was resting and Sabine, Rex and Zeb were attending to him.

Zeb was groaning as he was getting some hairs that were over him off him "Hairy beast"

"Says you" Sabine said as she noticed the two approach "Hey guys"

"Hey guys" Sokka said as he opened his arms out in enthusiasm. "We're here to see Appa. Appa and I go way back, don't we, boy?" The thunder of Appa's shifting bulk was heard as Sokka's features turned to surprise as Appa landed on top of him and proceeded to lick him, much to Sokka's dismay. "Ah, ah, easy! Down boy! Agh! No, up!"

Yue laughed at the display "Looks like you haven't been giving Appa enough attention!"

Sokka attempted to pull himself free of Appa, who continued to lick his face.

"He did miss you quite a bit. He couldn't sleep without your jokes to bore him to sleep." Sabine joked

Rex and Zeb proceeded to help Sokka up as he and Yue got onto Appa's saddle, Sokka holding the reins in his hand.

Yue was excited at the prospect of flying " So, how does this work?"

"You holding on tight?" Sokka asked her as Yue nodded and his voice changed to attempted cool tone "Yip ... yip."

With that Appa proceeded to take off, flying over the city as the three left behind looked up.

"If that thing wants another bath when he gets down he can forget it." Zeb grumbled.

Sabine noticed something in the snow as she went to pick it up. It was different from the rest of the snow.

"What is it?" Rex asked her

"Something isn't right." Sabine said uncertain. "Let's follow them"

 **Hight Above the Ocean, Northern Water Tribe**

Yue was impressed as she looked over the saddle "Oh ... my ... goodness! Wow, I can't believe you do this every day."

Sokka stretched "Yeah, we pretty much live up here."

Yue moved closer to Sokka as she asked him "Is it always this cold in the sky?"

Sokka was noticeably happy she moved closer to him "Not when you're with someone."

Yue turned to face Sokka, blushing. "It's beautiful up here."

Sokka was lost in her eyes "Yeah …"

The two turned to each other and slowly began to lean in, but at the very last moment, Sokka widened his eyes, turning away and pretending to act cool again. "Woo, yeah! Ahhh, good times, good times." Snow and black soot suddenly started to fall from the sky. "Hey, look!"

Appa proceeded to fly through the gray snowfall as Yue became worried. "What's happening?"

Sokka was nervous as he realised what was happening "Oh no …"

 **Master Pakku's Training Centre, Northern Water Tribe**

Aang, was laughing as he gleefully rolled around in the snow in a circular pattern as Momo, opened his mouth and proceeded to catch a sooty snowflake only to bristle and spit out the contents.

Aang suddenly stopped playing around and looked up at the snowfall with a concerned face.

 **In the City, Northern Water Tribe**

Civilians were stopping to observe the sooty snow. Some were standing near a fountain as the fountain's water turned black.

Sokka picked up handful of black snow "Soot."

Yue was confused "What?"

Sokka, Yue, and Appa had landed right outside the outskirts of the city, near the shores of the North Pole seas where Sabine, Rex and Zeb joined them as Sokka knelt down, observing the snow as he then got up "I've seen this before, right before my village was attacked. It's soot mixed with snow."

Yue was confused "But, why?"

Sokka looked out over the horizon as Yue looked concerned "It's the Fire Nation. They've closed in on the North Pole and from the looks of this stuff, I'd say there's a lot of them."

The snow was now covered in soot. Sabine, Zeb and Rex gave each other concerned looks as Sabine looked over to see Hera and Kanan "Hera, Kanan."

"The Fire Nation isn't the only one sending a fleet." Hera said in a grave tone, concerning Sokka and Yue as she brightened "Thankfully help is on the way."

 **Out on the Ocean, Zhao's Ship**

The lead ship was sailing toward the Water Tribe, under the command of Admiral Zhao and Iroh as the former was standing on deck with the latter talking about his future conquest "This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh. Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilisation. You're lucky you're here to see it."

Iroh was terse in his warnings having been down this road "Be careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects."

"I suppose you speak from experience, but rest assured. This will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Se." Zhao said as he walked forward.

Iroh was sad as he remembered "I hope not, for your sake."

"Tell the captains to prepare for first strike." Zhao ordered.

The bow of the lead ship was breaking through thick ice floes floating in the water as Iroh walked away.

Kallus walked up to Zhao as he informed him of the situation "Admiral Konstantine and the fleet are breaking through. They wish to know their position?"

"Send out those TIE Fighters of theirs. They will attack on the city when I've done as much damage as I can. I will need them for a specific point in the battle." Zhao instructed.

"Understood." Kallus said as he walked away into the interior of the ship where Iroh was confronting Zuko disguised as a Fire Nation soldier, Zuko being forced to wear the disguise to keep the secret from Zhao that he survived an attempted assassination.

"We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?" Iroh asked him in a whisper.

Zuko removed the face covering to reveal his face covered in cuts. "I'm working on it, Uncle."

"I hope you can come up with one soon. We are running out of time." Kallus warned him.

Zuko then proceeded to put the covering back in place as the trio headed off in separate directions.

 **At the Northern Water Tribe, Outside Town Hall**

Citizens were fleeing to the town hall, Sabine, Zeb, Rex, Hera and Kanan helping them, as two watchmen hit a drum to signal the Fire Nation's approach

Sokka and Yue managed to make their way up the steps, as Yue stopped the approach. Sokka tried to drag her along as he pointed at the citadel "What's wrong? We have to go!"

Yue sadly let go of Sokka's hand. "No, Sokka, wait, I can't see you anymore. Not at all."

Sokka protested and despite what he felt he knew what he was at this moment in time "What? We're just friends."

"I wish we could just be friends, but I like you too much and it's too confusing to be around you. I'm marrying someone else!" Yue said as she turned away sorrowfully."

Sokka somewhat understood her customs but knew she was making the wrong choice "You don't love him, do you? You don't even seem to like him."

"But I do love my people." Yue insisted

Sokka continued to object "You're not marrying them."

Yue turned to face Sokka. "You don't understand. I have duties to my father, to my tribe. I have to do this. Goodbye."

She then proceeded to run past Sokka up the stairs quickly as he looked on with dismay.

Kanan and Hera gave him a sympathetic look as they headed inside with Rex and Zeb.

Sabine went back down to help him up "Come on let's get inside. They'll need every warrior they can get in there."

"Including you with your Mandalorian training and Empire tactic knowledge." Sokka pointed out.

"Yeah. But they'll need any kind of ingenuity they can get. And I know a guy whose pretty ingenious." Sabine said with a smile which made him perk up as both then headed inside.

* * *

 **Inside the chief's Royal Palace, Northern Water Tribe**

Arnook was addressing his people "The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe, but they will never vanish from our hearts. We also are being invaded by conquerors from the stars but we do not stand alone against them for we have friends from the stars as well."

Hera stepped up as she made a hologram appear of the city from a map she was given "This is a map and layout of the city taken from a map provided by Chief Arnook. I'd advise everyone to study it because the Empire will no doubt be looking for weaknesses as will the Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation are dangerous from what we've seen but the Empire are something else entirely. Their ships will be sent through to finish the city off as the Fire Nation makes the first wave. Thankfully Hera says we've got backup to keep that from happening" Sabine said as she turned things over to Hera again.

A hologram revealing Commander Sato appeared in the centre of the room. The holograms admittedly still impressed the citizens. "You honour us citizens of the Water Tribe. While we apologise for not knowing about your world sooner and the war you are involved in we will do everything in our power going forward to help protect you. Today you have the assistance of Phoenix Squadron."

"Commander Sato and I will keep the Empire from breaking through for as long as we can." Hera said

Arnook understood as he addressed his people "Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

Sokka suddenly rose from his seat "Count me in!"

Katara was alarmed by this "Sokka …"

Several Water Tribe men rose and walked forward as Arnook continued to address them "Be warned, many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark, if you accept the task."

Arnook proceeded to paint three red line marks with his fingers on one man's forehead as the man walked away, slightly sorrowful. Sokka stepped forward as Arnook painted the same three marks. He then began walking away sadly and turned to look at Yue. After staring at each other for a few moments, Sokka continued walking as Yue averted her gaze, closing her eyes and beginning to crying.

Arnook then addressed the Rebels "We apologise for dragging you into our conflict. The decision to stay is up to you."

"We told Aang it was our fight the minute the Empire entered it and we promised to drive them back. And we will" Ezra said as he stepped up as Arnook gave him the mark.

Arnook then proceeded to do the same to Sabine, Kanan, Zeb and Rex who saluted out of habit as Arnook responded in kind. Finally Arnook gave the mark to Hera "May the Spirit of the Moon guide you through the stars Captain Syndulla."

"Thank you." Hera bowed as she turned to Kanan "Stay safe out there."

"I will if you will." Kanan insisted.

The two shared a hug as Hera left to go join the Squadron in space.

 **Outside the City, Northern Water Tribe.**

Aang was perched on a snow mound, holding his staff with Kanan as Arnook approached them.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable. Such a quiet dread." Aang said

"The anticipation is often more frightening then the result." Kanan said as Katara joined them.

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people." Aang said as he rose and held his staff behind his back now determined "I'm going to make a difference this time."

 **At the Wall of the City, Northern Water Tribe**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, Rex and all the warriors were gathered at the wall. Something distant could be seen soaring toward the city from the horizon as Aang squinted his eyes before realising the object was a fireball as Sokka and Katara, looked on in terror. The fireball collided into the wall of the city, sending Team Avatar, the Rebels and several warriors flying back as the wall of the city, was left damaged and beginning to fall apart.

Another fireball was being launched into the air as Kanan and Ezra attempted to use the Force to send it back but the fireball managed to disintegrate a bridge within the city as a trebuchet operator launched another fireball into the air, which proceeded to hit the wall as Sabine suddenly noticed him through her visor and pointed him "There! Aim for the operator"

"Yip-yip!" Aang said as he and Appa took flight, heading toward the fleet.

The warriors regathered themselves, helping each other up as Rex rallied around them "Come on men. Let's show them we will not surrender."

Sokka pulled his arm free from the snow as he called out to his sister "Katara!"

Katara used waterbending to free herself from a snow mound she became buried underneath as Sokka smiled and hoisted his sister onto her feet.

The two casted their eyes upward, catching sight of two fireballs that soared overhead. Aang guided Appa, a determined look on his face. as he flew toward a single Fire Navy ship. Two fireballs were launched as on the deck of the ship, more trebuchet operators proceeded to launch another fireball back to Appa and Aang. A fireball soared straight toward Aang, as he used his glider to direct it into an icy cliff side near the city.

"I'll take it from here, boy." Aang said as he jumped down from Appa and proceeded to fly downward on his glider onto the first ship. Using airbending, he managed to sweep several trebuchet operators off their feet and leap onto one trebuchet. An operator came forward as he slammed a sledgehammer onto the machine, nearly striking Aang who managed to back-flip away on top of the contraption, two more operators approaching him from opposite directions, each holding a sledgehammer. The one on his right managed to bring the sledgehammer down proceeded by the one on his left. He then proceeded to jump into the air, avoiding both blows and completely collapse the trebuchet with his glider and the use of airbending. He then proceeded to land onto the deck, triumphant.

"We gotta get in there." Ezra said as he noticed TIE Fighters flying and firing on the wall causing the wall to collapse further.

"Cover us." Kanan instructed to Zeb and Sabine as he jumped into the air and onto the TIE Fighter as he threw the pilot out and got in and flew down to Ezra who proceeded to jump on. Making their way towards the deck Ezra jumped off as he joined Aang as Kanan followed suit.

Aang quickly ran over to an unoccupied trebuchet, already loaded with a flaming boulder as he stuck a sledgehammer in another launcher's chain. As a soldier approached him, Ezra used the Force to blast him away, activating the catapult which launched the fireball straight into the deck, leaving a large hole.

Two operators quickly chased after Aang as Kanan and Ezra held them off with their lightsabres and the Force as the soldiers fought back. Aang arrived at two trebuchets, one before him and one behind him, as he tangled their chains together. He then proceeded to leap onto the machine before him as the soldiers were flung into Aang's path, one slams his foot onto the pedal that activated the catapult. The catapult then lunged forward, causing the second trebuchet to collide into the first, destroying both.

Smiling happily, Aang proceeded to another machine as a burly man, observed him evilly. Aang prepared to strike the machine with a sledgehammer only to turn around and catch sight of the man who attempted to land blows from afar with two sledgehammers, each attached to long chains.

Aang jumped out of the way of several blows as the man swung the chains around. Aang leaned against a beam only for the two chains to wrap around the beam thus trapping him as he struggled to break free.

"Hang on Aang!" Ezra said as he tried to use the Force to break the chain as the man knocked him aside, causing him to drop his lightsabre onto the man's foot stabbing it leaving him in pain.

Kanan used the Force to grab Ezra's sabre as he tossed it to him as he fought with the man as he used the Force to knock him into Appa's path who proceeded to knock him over

The chains then snapped as Aang broke free, brightening upon seeing Appa "Appa!"

Appa leaned over the deck of the ship as he tossed the man overboard before turning to Aang, who ran over and embraced him." Thanks for the rescue, buddy!" He then forgot about the Jedi as he backtracked "Oh thanks to you guys too."

His expression of relief became one of alarm as the ship began to rumble as an undamaged trebuchet collapsed when a gigantic spike of ice managed to pierce straight through the hull and deck of the ship.

"We need to move." Kanan said as dozens of Water Tribe warriors riding on boats, were using waterbending to suspend the ship as an entire ship was also being uprooted.

Appa, was standing on the sloping deck, the ruins of machinery sliding downward past them as he, Ezra, Kanan and Aang proceeded to take off.

The situation was worse than they imagined though as a horizon, of an entire fleet came into view, the ships large in quantity, shocking Aang "You've got to be kidding me …"

Kanan looked up to see more TIES flying down as he saw a Star Destroyer come into view "This isn't the half of it."

 **In the regions of Space, Above the planet**

The Ghost was leading a squad of ships through the Fighters and ships that were in view of the planet "There's two on your tail Phoenix Six"

"I can't shake them off!" Phoenix Six called as another fighter came to help and fired on one ship causing one to go down "Thanks Phoenix Four"

Suddenly though the other ship locked into Phoenix Four and fired, killing him instantly.

"No!" Phoenix Six yelled before another fighter came out of nowhere and locked onto him as well and fired killing him.

The TIE Fighter Pilot, Melita Peavey who shot Phoenix Four down looked upon the Ghost with hint of interest as she moved off.

Aboard his ship Commander Sato observed the battle with despair. He could only hope those down below were fairing better

 **Northern Water Tribe, Soldiers Preparing For The Mission**

Arnook was addressing the soldiers with Rex, Sabine and Zeb by his side "Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation Navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms."

Sokka looked over and laughed at a young man, Hahn, who appeared in the uniform that was going to be used as the rest of the warriors turned to stare at him Hahn being particularly angry "What's your problem?"

"Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that." Sokka pointed out.

Hahn became irritated by this outsider's arrogance "Of course they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers."

"When, like, a hundred years ago?" Sokka sarcastically asked.

"Eighty-five." Arnook corrected

Sokka walked over, flinging one of the shoulder spikes with his finger "The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. The newer uniforms are more streamlined." Sokka then proceeded to bend the tip of one of the shoulder spikes back with the tip of his finger and let go as it bounced back to its original shape.

Hahn was still sceptical as he turned to growl at Sokka who glared at him in return "How do we know we can trust this guy? Such bold talk for a new recruit."

"Sokka is from our sister tribe, Hahn. He's a capable warrior and I value his input." Arnook said not wanting this to escalate.

"And if you don't want to believe his word believe mine and the rest of our crew." Sabine said getting in front of him.

Hahn gave an angry glare "You may say your from beyond the stars and here to help but I still believe the decision stands in our tribe. Women stay at home and wait for the real heroes."

Sabine got closer as Hahn gave a smug smile as he then heard a clicking sound from near his low area realising she has pointed a blaster there "Don't give me a reason to hurt you. Because I think you'll regret it."

"One way or another." Zeb threatened as he pounded his fist into his palm.

"Enough!" Arnook shouted to regain attention "The Rebels of Phoenix Squadron are invaluable to this fight. That is why they hold the same rank I do. You follow their orders as you would mine."

Sokka shot Hahn a smug look which the other Rebels seemed to agree with as Arnook turned to the rest of the regiment. "Now, our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer."

"His name is Zhao. Middle-aged, big sideburns, bigger temper …" Sokka revealed

"But don't confuse him with Agent Kallus." Zeb pointed "He's blond and has an accent."

"Sokka, I want you to tell everything you know to Hahn. He's leading this mission." Arnook said as he began to walk away "Hahn, show Sokka your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law."

Sokka stared at Hahn, mouth agape as he pointed at him and narrowed his eyes. "Princess Yue's marrying you?"

Hahn was more irritated than before at having to answer to him and the space travellers "Yeah, what of it?

Sokka turned away from Hahn, upset. "Nothing. Congratulations."

Sabine shot him a sympathetic look as she saw Rex standing in front of the troops.

Rex was addressing the men not unlike he would his old unit "I want you men to remember we're shoulder-to-shoulder on those front lines. Brothers! And sometimes we may quarrel, but no matter what, we are united. Rule one: we fight together. I fought in a war with my brothers and I lost many of them and like Chief Arnook said some of you might not come back. You have been giving the choice to fight to protect your home for yourself and your brothers and sisters in your home. No one will think you're a coward if you choose to walk away now. But it'll be your last chance. If you want to continue to fight then answer are you ready to do so?"

The Warriors stepped up and saluted "Yes sir!"

Rex smiled as he continued to address them "I don't know if I'm permitted to do this but I want to assign a battalion name like my men and I were a part of. You will be the 503rd Water Tribe Battalion. We won't let them take this city. For the Northern Water Tribe!"

"For the Northern Water Tribe!" The Warriors saluted as Hahn looked at them in distain as Sabine and Zeb shot him a glare as he walked off in a huff.

"So is this what it was like to command a unit in the Clone Wars?" Sabine asked

"In more ways than one." Rex said

"Makes you feel 50 years younger doesn't it." Zeb joked

"I know you're joking. But you're right." Rex said remembering his brothers with sadness but also nostalgia.

* * *

 **Sunset, Northern Water Tribe**

Fireballs were continually launched as the fleet was now attacking the city with several fireballs hitting the city.

Pakku pointed to the sky at the oncoming target "Stop those fireballs!"

The waterbenders proceeded to bend up a column of water and freeze the oncoming fireball, capturing it.

TIE Fighters fired on the city as the waterbenders fired the frozen fireball at the a fighter, destroying it as they fired back on the others.

 **Inside the interior of Zhao's ship**

"It's almost twilight, Admiral. As your military consultant, I must advise you to halt your attack." Iroh warned him as the ship was now, sailing past a rising moon. "The waterbenders draw their power from the moon, and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak."

Zhao was confident however "Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution. But for now, daybreak it is. But that doesn't mean our allies in the stars can't stop. Tell Admiral Konstantine to keep the Rebel ships at bay but to break through with the biggest ship in the fleet.

Kallus reluctantly left to do so as the lead ship dropped its anchor, followed by the rest of the ships, who dropped their anchors and ceased the attack.

 **In the Northern Water Tribe**

Smoke was billowing from several spots.

Yue was looking out over the horizon standing side by side with Katara viewing the city. "They've stopped firing."

Appa suddenly flew overhead as Katara noticed him "Aang!"

Aang landed on the ground, exasperated, joined by Kanan and Ezra as Katara and Yue approached him.

Aang was clearly exhausted, placing his hands on his head. "I can't do it ... I can't do it."

"What happened?" Katara asked him

Aang was dim "I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all."

"Even though we were there no matter where they came from two more took their place." Ezra added.

Yue however pleaded with him "But, you have to. You're the Avatar."

"I'm just one kid." Aang said solemnly as he buried his face in his arms as Katara knelt down beside him in an attempt to comfort him.

Ezra looked at Kanan with uncertainty. Everyone was counting on Aang just as the people of Lothal were counting on him and his friends to one day free them. But they were a group Aang was one kid like he said. It was a lot of responsibility for one individual.

Kanan knelt down to join Katara as he spoke to Aang "Tasking one boy to protect one city let alone four nations is something that I don't know if I'll understand. As a Jedi I may have been one but others served like me so we fought as one. But speaking from experience you will allow others to get hurt by doing nothing when you have the ability to prevent it. The Dark Side will continue to flourish if we don't do anything."

Aang looked him in the eye knowing he was right but still didn't know.

 **High Above the Planet, In Space**

The ship to ship battle wasn't going well for the Squadron. Ships were being lost by the minute as a trooper approached Commander Sato "We're losing ships by the minute sir. Should we retreat?"

Hera however heard him over the com as she interrupted Sato before he could respond _"We can't leave them just yet! I need more time!"_

Commander Sato had made a vow and didn't want to go back on his word "Can you stop the lead Star Destroyer from breaking through to the planet?"

Hera flew the Ghost out of the path of a TIE Fighter as Chopper was manning the gun controls firing on the fighters. "It's moving in. All ships in close proximity range to me."

 **On board the Star Destroyer The Relentless**

Admiral Kassius Konstantine was observing the battle satisfied with the outcome. Victory would indeed be in the Empire's grasp. "Is the planet in view Captain?"

"Yes Admiral. We're approaching now." Captain Amelia Syn answered.

The ship came into view of the city getting a clear look at it as Konstantine observed from the window "Target the main centre and fire."

Just as they were about to fire the ship was fired on by the Ghost and several fighters, including Sato's ship which had joined them

"What's happening?!" Konstantine asked becoming frustrated

"All the Rebel ships have moved to attack our Star Destroyer, along with the main cruiser." Captain Syn answered.

"Deploy the tractor beam projector." Konstantine ordered

The tractor beam projector was deployed as Konstantine smiled in satisfaction. He may gain personal glory yet.

 **Nightfall on the lead Fire Nation ship**

Inside a room Zuko was preparing a boat, winding up some rope as Iroh entered "If you're fishing for an octopus my nephew, you need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape."

zuko didn't want company even though he maybe needed it "I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle."

"I'm sorry. I just nag you, because ... well" Iroh said as his voice began to break slightly. "Ever since I lost my son …"

Zuko however interrupted him "Uncle, you don't have to say it."

"I think of you as my own." Iroh finished.

Zuko faced his uncle, a softer expression on his face. "I know, Uncle. We'll meet again." Iroh proceeded to hug him as he turned away and got onto a boat After I have the Avatar."

"Remember your breath of fire. It could save your life out there." Iroh reminded him.

"I will." Zuko said as he lowered the boat, suspended by ropes, down the side of the ship into the water.

"And put your hood up. Keep your ears warm!" Iroh insisted

"I'll be fine!" Zuko insisted as several ships were lying stationary ahead of him.

Kallus joined Iroh as he looked down below. "I'll go after him."

"You do not need too..." Iroh tried to say.

Kallus however insisted "I've been keeping an eye on him so far. I won't stop now."

Iroh was grateful "Thank you and good luck."

"The same to you" Kallus said as he got onto a boat and lowered it below as he followed Zuko.

 **Inside the warriors' base, Northern Water Tribe**

Hahn and Sokka were sharpening their axes against grindstones as Hahn was smugly bragging. "Let me tell you Sokka, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest and she comes with the most perks."

Sokka was annoyed at the way he was treating Yue as some sort of prize to improve his standing "Perks? What does that mean?"

"I mean, Yue's nice and everything, but the points I'll gain with the chief aren't bad either." Hahn explained.

Sokka was angry upon hearing his selfishness "Princess Yue is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you!"

"Whoa, hang on. What do you care?" Hahn asked as he closed his eyes sorrowfully. "You're just a simple rube from the Southern Tribe. What would you know of the political complexities of our life? No offense."

Sokka shouted as he tackled Hahn as the two began to roll around on the floor in a struggle. "You're just a jerk without a soul, no offense!"

The two continued to roll about on the floor as each pulled the other's ponytail in fury. Suddenly they were separated by Rex. "Break it up!"

Arnook joined them as he addressed them "That's enough! Sokka, you're off the mission!"

Sokka, his hair loose and hanging in locks, appeared stunned before crossing his arms in anger.

"All right, fall in men! Everybody listen to what I say and we'll take out this Admiral Chō in no time!" Hahn said confidently

Sokka was irritated, as he waved arms in gesture to correct him. "It's Admiral Zhao!"

"Whatever." Hahn said as he walked off

Sabine noticed Sokka's sad expression as she walked up to him "I'll make sure he doesn't completely take it over. I think Yue would be proud of you. So would Suki."

Sokka felt happy at the compliment though was still upset as he walked off.

 **Outside on the water**

Zuko rowed past, navigating his way through the path of ice spikes, Kallus's boat secretly following him.

The Water Tribe guard on patrol, paused as they looked out over the horizon just as Zuko's canoe disappeared behind an ice spike along with Kallus's as the guard continued walking.

Zuko was continuing to paddle toward the wall, as he peered from behind an ice spike, his canoe pulling up onto the ice as several Water Tribe guards marched atop the wall. Zuko turned around to see a group of turtle seals resting by a hole in the ice as one seal plunged head first into the icy water.

Zuko looked back up to the wall as he began to approach the hole and peer down it "Where are they going? They're coming up for air somewhere."

"Obviously they are hiding and returning to their safe environment." Kallus said as he joined him

Zuko was annoyed at being followed "I told Uncle I was doing this alone."

"I came of my own accord. I'm here to help one way or another." Kallus said

"Very well." Zuko said as he pulled down the mask covering his mouth and nose as he inhaled deeply as he plunged into the water followed by Kallus.

Yue was looking up at the waxing gibbous moon hanging in the sky explaining it's significance, standing on the balcony with Katara, Aang, Kanan and Ezra "The legends say the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night." Katara said

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon. Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean." Yue explained as Aang was sitting with a dull expression on his face. "They work together to keep balance."

Aang suddenly brightened as he raised his head, startling Momo "The spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help!"

Yue was confused "How can you do that?"

Katara approaching her as she realised what he was getting at "The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World! Aang can talk to them!"

Yue became excited as she turned to Aang. "Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!"

Aang waved his arms out in gesture. "Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" The two girls looked at him oddly, the Jedi sharing this expression as Aang looked at them and straightens up. "Or wisdom. That's good, too."

"Somehow I think you won't be far off." Kanan said as he thought about Aang's hidden power that happened whenever he became really upset. It had to come from somewhere.

Katara was quick to point out a flaw though "The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?"

"I have an idea. Follow me." Yue instructed as she began to walk away.

 **The Chief's Royal Palace, Outside A Small Round Wooden Door**

Yue walked by the door, followed by Aang, Kanan, Ezra and Katara.

Aang walked up to the door "So, is this the way to the Spirit World?"

"Seems pretty small" Ezra pointed out.

Yue laughed at Aang's innocence as she leaned inward "No. You'll have to get there on your own. But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole."

She then proceeded to open the door as Aang stepped inside where a small verdant oasis was lying ahead, a waterfall flowing directly behind it.

Aang, gasped in amazement as he ran to the back of the oasis and rolled around on the ground "I never thought I'd miss grass this much!"

Katara approached the oasis confused "It's so warm here! How is that possible?"

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." Yue said as the two girls removed their coats.

"I feel life in this place." Ezra said as he turned to Kanan.

"I sense it too. The Force is indeed strong here on the account of the spiritual energy" Kanan said agreeing with him.

Two fish, one black and one white, were swimming about in the pond as Momo stuck his hand in the pond and tried to grab the two fish in the water as the two girls stood over him, looking rather irritated as Ezra picked him up as he protested and put down him away from the pond. "No stay down boy."

Aang seemed to agree with Yue and the Jedi as he positioned himself to meditate "You're right, Yue. I can feel ... something. It's so tranquil."

 **Outside on the Water**

Zuko emerged from the water through another hole in the ice as he laid on his back on the ice and caught his breath, rolling over onto his side, as he began to shiver and breathe fire to warm himself as he addressed the barking turtle seal "Be quiet!"

The pack of seals quietened down as they watched as Zuko walked past, pushing aside the heads of two of them as they resumed barking until Kallus shot his blaster into the air causing them to scatter.

The two gave a nod as they made their way through another opening where water was pouring out as Zuko tried to steady himself and make his way through the channel of water, eventually making his inside the channel, where he slowly crawled his way through, joined by Kallus.

 **Back at the warriors' base, Northern Water Tribe**

Sokka was crouched on the floor, sharpening his boomerang when he was approached by Arnook "Is something wrong, Sokka?"

"Oh, no. Hahn's out there on the top-secret mission while I'm here sharpening my boomerang. Everything's fine." Sokka sarcastically replied.

"Listen to me. I took you off the mission for selfish reasons. I have a special task in mind for you." Arnook asked him.

Sokka still however was being sarcastic "What, you want me to scrub the barracks?"

"I want you to guard my daughter, Princess Yue." Arnook instructed.

Sokka rose as he tried to act cool. "Oh ... Sure. That ... shouldn't be too hard."

Arnook exited as Sokka's face fell.

 **Outside on the Water**

Zuko continued to make his way through the channel of water as he eventually exited from the channel, floating to the surface of the water. He then emerged from the surface as he then inhaled deeply several times and then proceeded to duck his head under the water, surveying the area, Kallus doing the same.

Zuko then proceeded to swim toward another channel and upward. As he attempted to resurface, however, the surface of the water was now frozen into a thick ice patch.

Zuko tried to break through the ice as he suddenly exhaled, signalling his need for air. Kallus attempted to fire on the ice causing it to slightly crack as Zuko heated his hands using firebending and proceeded to melt a hole in the ice as they made their way to a tunnel way in the city, as the ice steamed and finally melted away.

Zuko emerged as he caught his breath and relaxed against the wall of the tunnel. Kallus who was decked out in scuba gear gave him some oxygen "Here. It'll help you breath."

"You couldn't give this to me before I jumped in?" Zuko asked

"You insisted on jumping head first. Who am I to argue with a royalty?" Kallus asked.

 **Back at the Spirit Oasis**

Aang was meditating as Katara and Yue watched him though Yue was confused by something "Why is he sitting like that?"

"He's meditating, trying to cross over into the Spirit World." Katara said as Aang scrunched up his face in concentration. "It takes all his concentration."

"Is there any way we can help?" Yue asked

"How about some quiet? Come on guys, I can hear every word you're saying!" Aang angrily asked

"Should we join in Kanan? We could get a Force vision like last time?" Ezra asked

Kanan sat in a meditated position as Ezra joined him.

The two koi fish are shown circled each other as Aang stared at the fish, seemingly mesmerized. The two fish circling each other as they seemed to morph into an image of the symbols for yin and yang as Aang's eyes and tattoos to lit up.

Yue became worried "Is he okay?"

"He's crossing into the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body." Katara explained "That's his way back to the physical world."

"Maybe we should get some help." Yue said

Katara smiled however "No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

"And us." Ezra reminded as he concentrated before suddenly sensing a disturbance as he and Kanan broke their meditation and pointed their lightsabres at Zuko who arrived on the scene.

"Well, aren't you a big girl now." Zuko said sarcastically as Kallus appeared behind him.

Katara was alarmed and dismayed. "No …"

Zuko was determined however "Yes. Hand him over and we won't have to hurt you."

"It is easier this way." Kallus added.

Yue ran from the scene as Katara assumed a defensive stance, along with Kanan and Ezra. Zuko, proceeded to kick up his leg, sending a fire blast Katara's way as he then fired more blasts from his hands.

Ezra attempted to use the Force to disperse them before he was attacked by Kallus but Kanan moved into to protect him as they engaged in combat.

Zuko continually fired as Katara conjured up water, shielding to deflect the attacks as she then drew water from the pond, sending he stream at Zuko, who was preparing another attack as the blast pushed Zuko back several feet and knocked him to the ground.

Zuko quickly rose to his feet "I see you've learned a new trick, but I didn't come this far to lose to you."

Zuko then turned around as he fired another blast which Katara blocked by summoning another shield of water as Katara sent a powerful jet of water at her opponent. The jet collided into Zuko, who was sent farther back. As he attempted to steady himself from the impact, small juts of ice formed around his feet as Katara looked at him with a determined look on her face.

Water began to rise around Zuko, encircling him as Katara waved her arms about wildly, forming a ball of water around him which she proceeded to freeze solid as she smiled triumphantly.

Zuko imprisoned in the ice looked at her annoyed "You little peasant. You've found a master, haven't you?"

The globule of ice suddenly began to glow bright orange with heat as the ground rumbled as the entire globule heated up intensely before melting as he fired repeated attacks at Katara, who continued to draw water from the oasis to deflect the attacks. She then prepared to strike him with a water blast, however, Zuko managed to slip away and head toward Aang.

Just as his fingers grasp Aang's collar, Kanan used the Force to pull him back as Katara fired a water blast, throwing Zuko to the other wall. She then proceeded to whip up a large wave and send the attack at Zuko, the rush of water sending Zuko up the side of the cliff as she then proceeded to freeze the water, encasing him in ice.

 **Over the horizon, Daybreak**

Pakku looked over the horizon in the city as the sun rose. Things were about to get worse.

Zhao looked on satisfied "It's daybreak at last. Let's write history."

 **Back at the Spirit Oasis**

Rays of sunlight proceeded to beam down on Zuko, who remained imprisoned in the ice, his head bending down. He the began to feel the heat as he sharply rose his head and with a determined look on his face, he began to breathe steam from his nose, melting the ice quickly. He then landed on the ground and fired a blast at Katara, who had her back turned to him at that moment. She then turned around swiftly and attempted to deflect the blast by conjuring a water shield. However, she created the shield too late as the blast sent her slamming into the gate to the Spirit World, knocking her out as smoke from the impact filled the area, blocking Kanan and Ezra's view as Kallus got the drop on them.

Zuko stood over Katara, holding Aang by the collar as he explained their difference. "You rise with the moon ... I rise with the sun."

Kanan and Ezra struggled to regain themselves as Kallus gave Ezra another kick knocking him down.

 **Aboard the Relentless**

"Target the wall and fire!" Konstantine ordered as the Star Destroyer fired on the city wall causing to crumble allowing the Fire Navy ships to break through the city wall, their bows crumbling the remaining part of the wall, allowing soldiers armed with spears to rush in followed by Storm Troopers decked out in snow gear who were also aboard.

"The Water Tribe can try to resist the inevitable, but their city will fall today." Zhao said with satisfaction

 **Back at the oasis**

Katara's eyes suddenly snapped open as she regained consciousness, only to realize Aang was gone as she crawled around, desperately searching for him "Aang!"

Kanan and Ezra helped her up as Sokka and Yue entered on Appa.

"What happened? Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked

Katara was dismayed as she took the blame "He took Aang. He took him right out from under me with Kallus."

Momo looked sorrowfully from the edge of the pond as Kanan and Ezra stepped up Kanan pointed out a flaw "They got us as well. Don't blame yourself Katara."

Sokka was left wondering the obvious "Where did they go ..."

 **Far away from the Oasis**

Zuko was walking through a blizzard with Aang in tow as the snow continued falling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So yeah finally getting done with this chapter and Book. I'd probably be further by now if things hadn't happened in between. Writing this fight while I knew what was going to happen trying to navigate it all would be tough. The Ship to ship battle in particular was hard. The fight with Zuko and Kallus at the end I also admittedly felt could have been better. I hope people enjoyed the action though.**

 **As for the character stuff I thought it'd be appropriate for Rex to take command in a manner similar to handling a Clone Unit. I like to believe he would feel nostalgic. Part of his speech was Colt's in the Kamino episodes. Again Sabine and Sokka are just friends as he's into Yue and Suki. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't expect a connection of some kind between her and an ATLA character as there will be. I'm just building on this dynamic and seeing their friendship grow similar to her one with Ezra from not taking him seriously to seeing him as a good person and leader. Sometimes being a good friend and showing that friendship can be just as impactful as a romantic interest.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time as we finish Book 1 and move forward.**


	20. The Siege of the North Part 2

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything associated with Star Wars in general which belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm nor Avatar the Last Airbender which belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone. So now we're here with the next chapter. Sorry that I still haven't moved on from Book 1 really I should have by now but things sometimes get in the way. One way or another all my current stories I wish to finish by this year's end. To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Northern Water Tribe, Spirit of the Oasis**

The siege on the Northern Water Tribe continued as four fireballs streak struck at various locations.

Appa was presiding by the pond where the two koi fish, the Moon and Ocean Spirits, were swimming in their usual circular pattern.

Katara was sorrowfully mourning Aang's loss "I can't believe I lost him."

Sokka, Kanan, Ezra and Yue were standing beside Katara, who was kneeling on the ground.

"You did everything you could, and now we need to do everything we can to get him back." Sokka said as Katara looked up at her brother, tears in her eyes. "Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine."

"Okay." Katara said as she closed her eyes as she felt Kanan's hand on her shoulder as he looked down at her indicating he and Ezra as well would stand with her as she got up. Momo remained motionless on the ground as Katara having mounted the bison addressed him "It's all right. You stay here, Momo, in case Aang comes back."

"Yip, yip." Sokka said as Appa took off, heading upward to a location above the oasis, a vast frozen tundra where a blizzard was raging.

 **Nothern Water Tribe, Unknown Area**

On the icy terrain of the tundra the bison continued to progress where a path visible in the snow where someone had clearly been trudging along became noticeable. Zuko was plodding through the snow, his face partially covered to protect him from the cold, Aang slung across his back as Kallus followed behind him.

Unbeknownst to them the unconscious Aang's tattooed arrows were glowing.

 **Spirit World, Home of the Spirits**

Aang was sitting in a meditating position on a small wooden platform in an unknown location in the Spirit World. His surroundings were now not that of the icy tundra, but a mystical swamp dotted with trees. A large white bird of some sort flew past as he stood and began wandering about. A figure in the distance was sitting beneath a simple wooden entranceway that could be heard uttering the sound "Ohm". Aang, turned his head in the direction of the sound as he began making his way toward the figure, a monkey-like creature, as Aang approached him "Hello? I'm sorry to disturb you. I just really need to find the Moon and the Ocean Spirits."

The Baboon spirit didn't take to kindly to being disturbed "Go. Away." He then opened one eye to find Aang having not left "You're still here?"

"Yes, I need -" Aang tried to say before being interrupted

The Baboon spirit shut his eyes tightly as he repeated the word louder, trying to distract himself. "Ohm!" A firefly suddenly flew past as he pointed at the insect. "Perhaps that thing will help you. Chase it" Aang then proceeded to run after it as the mystical monkey kept his eyes shut for a second more before opening one to confirm Aang's departure as he shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally."

Aang continued to chase the insect throughout the swamp and up a tree as he leapt up and managed to grasp hold of it being delighted in doing so. He then landed on a tree branch which instantly began to shrivel up and disappear entirely, causing him to fall into the water. Aang was now lying on his back in the water, the firefly having escaped his grip, flying away as he tried to reach it again.

"Come back!" Aang yelled as he stood up and looked down at the water, when Roku suddenly appeared before Aang in a reflection in the water.

"Hello, Aang." Roku said calmly.

Aang looked at him surprised. "Roku!"

The firefly suddenly came back, bringing more with it as it suddenly transformed into the Spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn "Hello again Aang."

"Master Qui-Gon? You too?" Aang said surprised.

 **The Real World, Northern Water Tribe Icy Tundra**

Zuko continued his trek through the icy tundra, Kallus following close behind as he stepped on ice that began cracking beneath his feet as his eyes widened in surprise at this. The ice began to splinter and cave in as he began running, through the snow as the impact of the ice caving in threw him and Kallus off-balance.

Zuko was thrown several feet away and landed roughly in the snow, losing his grip on Aang and kicking up a cloud of snow which then dissipated, leaving Zuko and Aang lying in the snow with Kallus on the other side. Zuko, raised his head and looked at the scene, the aftermath of the cave-in, having left the ground severely disrupted.

Kallus got up as he weighed their options "We're not going to survive for much longer. We need to get back to your Uncle."

Zuko suddenly spotted a cave in the distance "Shelter. We'll go back to Uncle when the time is right." He then proceeded to drag Aang into the cave and tie him up, Kallus following in close behind.

 **Back in The Spirit World**

Aang was speaking with Roku as Qui-Gon stood behind him "Roku, the Water Tribe's under attack. I need to find the Ocean and the Moon Spirits."

Roku suddenly popped out of the reflection in front of Aang. "The Ocean and the Moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over the Spirit World to the mortal world very near the beginning. There is only one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember."

"Who?" Aang asked

"The spirit's name is Koh, but he is very dangerous. They call him the Face Stealer." Roku warned as Aang looked horrified. "When you speak with him, you must be very careful to show no emotion at all. Not the slightest expression, or he will steal your face."

Aang looked even more horrified but calmly nodded, understanding the situation as he turned to Qui-Gon "Master Qui-Gon have you faced Koh?"

"Indeed I did Aang. Becoming a Spirit not a feet many Jedi have accomplished and was possible by energy from the Living Force flowing through the Cosmic Force. Although I did not complete my training by being granted access here I am allowed to speak with you in this form. When I first communicated with you as a voice it was the original extent of my training. Koh was indeed surprised to meet a Jedi but I won out in the end."

Aang knowing what he had to do decided to go find Koh. Before he left however he bumped into a group of Wookiee spirits, startling him for a moment.

"Don't be afraid Aang. They are friends." Roku said calming his successor.

"Wookiees are a spiritual people Aang and for the most part friendly." Qui-Gon explained "But they can get into fights when they want too. They will help guide you to Koh."

The Wookiees roared in appreciation as Aang followed them.

 **In The Real World, Northern Water Tribe**

Katara, Sokka, Kanan, Ezra and Yue arrived to where the ice broke earlier.

In the cave, Zuko was keeping warm with Breath of Fire while Aang, now tied up, remained in the Spirit World.

Kallus got up to leave "I'm going to try and contact the Imperial Fleet and maybe find some wood. It's probably impossible to find now but it's worth a try"

After Kallus had gone Zuko was now alone speaking to Aang's body "I finally have you, but I can't get you home because of this blizzard." He then stood up and looked outside the cave and looked into the distance where he assumed Kallus had gone "There's always something. Not that you would understand. You're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy, and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck, though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."

Kallus had failed to contact command but had actually only stayed outside the cave wall hidden having heard the Prince's open confession. He was beginning to understand him more and more.

 **High Above the Planet, During the Space Battle**

Hera and the Rebel fleet were fighting back the Empire as best as they could but they were losing ships pretty fast. Right now they were attempting to avoid the tractor beam projector as the Ghost was being wrangled in it. "Chop! Jam the tractor beam!"

Chopper hacked in as he did so sending a surge back that caused the Star Destroyer to lose the Ghost.

Admiral Konstantine was naturally angered by this development "Blast it! That troublesome ship the Ghost could have been in my grasp." He then noticed Sato's ship as he changed tactics "But maybe we can still win yet. Focus on that ship."

"Yes sir." Captain Syn did as she waited for the tractor beam projector to recharge.

Meanwhile Hera was sitting in the Ghost frustrated but also worried. She hoped that everyone else down below on the surface was having better luck.

 **Back at the invasion, On The Ground at the Northern Water Tribe**

The Fire Nation had now breached part of the wall. On the lead ship, Zhao and Iroh were speaking to each other as the latter was warning the former "I don't need to remind you we have a time limit. If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises, they will be undefeatable."

Zhao however was unphased "I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor."

Iroh was naturally shocked "Remove the moon? How?"

Hahn appeared behind them as he pointed his spear at Zhao. "Admiral Choi! Prepare to meet your fate!" He then proceeded to charge at Zhao, who casually tossed him overboard as he screamed, a loud splash being heard as he met contact with the water, while Iroh shook his head in disappointment.

Zhao continuing as if nothing happened laid out his plan "As I was saying, years ago I stumble upon a great and powerful secret: the identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form."

Iroh was still unsure "What?"

Unbeknownst to them Zeb, Sabine and Rex had successfully made it onto the ship more stealthier than Hahn as they were listening to the two talk.

"Stupid kid shouldn't have ran in like that." Zeb said

"And you'll be thrown too if you give us away" Sabine said shushing him as they continued to listen in. "I'm going to go get him."

Sabine then jumped into the water as she brought Hahn to shore "Alright look bad things are about to go down. The troops are going to need you up there and I just jumped in here to save you so you better come through."

Hahn nodded as Sabine than swam back to return to the ship.

Zhao began to explain his history with the Spirits and why he was determined to end them "I was a young lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom. I discovered a hidden library. Underground, in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration, and the words "moon" and "ocean". I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed. And that it was my destiny to do so."

Iroh was somewhat angry upon hearing this "Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with!"

Zhao again didn't seem too bothered by it and was confident in himself "Yes, yes ... I know you fear the spirits, Iroh. I've heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World. That Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn who I met in my travels gave me the same warnings and it was why we were forced to duel when he attempted to stop me. But the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world. And now they will face the consequences."

 **Back in the Spirit World**

The Wookiees led Aang towards a giant tree, where he could see the entrance to the cave Koh could be found in. The Wookiees knelt in front of the tree for a moment indicating they were speaking to it. After knowing they were no longer needed the Wookiees left Aang as they waved goodbye.

"Thanks guys!" Aang yelled waving to them as he stared and slightly stepped toward the cave hearing creepy noises. He glanced to his left noticing that the noise wasn't coming from the cave as he sighed in relief. "You're just a curly tailed blue nose" The monkey turned its head toward Aang, exposing that he had no face, leaving Aang startled. "Aaahhh!" Aang took a deep breath and suddenly began to speak with his and Avatar Roku's voices combined. "Show no fear. Show no emotion at all." Aang stepped into the cave with a straight face as he called out to whoever could hear him "Hello? I-I'm looking for a spirit named 'Koh'."

As Aang said the spirit's name, some "roots" on the ceiling began to move as Aang looked around, sensing movement, but saw nothing. A moment later, a white face suddenly appeared with gray patches around its eyes and luscious, blood-red lips which smiled. Aang's face remained emotionless as suddenly, a huge centipede-like body arced around Aang and appeared in front of his face. The white, clown-like face of Koh was now inches away from Aang and around the spirit's face were eight additional legs.

Koh creepily, circled Aang as he adressed him "Welcome!" Aang continued to keep his face straight as the spirit hung from the ceiling in front of Aang, who bowed with his hands clasped in front of him in a gesture of honor.

"Thank you." Aang said with no emotion in his voice.

Koh wheeled around Aang to look at him from behind, his voice being low and melodic, almost purring.] "My old friend, the Avatar. It's been a long time."

Aang was surprised "You know me?"

"How could I forget" Koh said as he switched with a "winking" effect, as if some sort of nictitating membrane closed briefly over the old face to reveal a new one, to a mad face of a middle-aged, mustached man with thick eyebrows, long mustache, and bear as he addressed him angrily "You? One of your previous incarnations tried to slay me! Nearly eight or nine hundred years ago."

Aang was confused, yet still serious "I didn't know that. Why did he, or I, try to kill you?"

Koh switched to Ummi's scared, sad face. "Oh, it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved." Koh, whose face had turned malicious, switched to a baboon's while laughing. Aang continued to keep a straight face while not taking his eyes off Koh as he circled around him. "Of course, that's all behind us. Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life? After all, you're a different person now." He then proceeded to speak into Aang's ear from behind. "You've come to me ... with a new face."

Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath to the words into his ear.

"I also hear you've been socialising with Jedi. Never in our history had the Force connected us with them until Master Jinn was granted access. He may have found the Chosen One but in the end he was proven wrong."

Aang tried not to let his words get to him as he continued to breathe.

 **In the real world, Northern Water Tribe**

Zuko noticed his breath as he lamented their situation "Guess we'll be here awhile."

"Indeed we will" Kallus said re-entering the cave. "No luck"

Meanwhile Appa was flying in the blizzard. Despite the circumstances Yue pointed out something "Don't worry, Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather."

Katara however pointed out a flaw "I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried that they won't."

"They're not going to die in this blizzard. If we know anything, it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive, and we'll find them." Sokka said

Ezra looked over at Kanan. Despite feeling the cold he noticed Kanan was lost in thought. Maybe was worrying about Hera? Or maybe if Aang was still in the Spirit World? He was probably thinking they should have found a way to join him.

* * *

 **In the Spirit World**

Koh was circling loosely around Aang. "It's been a long time since I've added a child's face to my collection." His face then changed to that of an owl. "So ... how may I help you?"

"I need to find the moon and the ocean." Aang asked him.

"Their spirit names are Tui and La, push and pull. And that has been the nature of their relationship for all time." Koh answered.

"Please. Help me find them. An entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help." Aang pleaded

Koh's face then changed to that of an old man. "Oh, you think you need their help." Koh looked to the side. "Actually it's quite the other way round." In an instant, Koh turned and bolted to Aang, stopping just short of the young Avatar with an angry blue ogre-like face with red eyes and upright fangs. "Someone's going to kill them!"

Aang closed his eyes briefly before opening them to look at Koh. "What do you mean? How can I find them and protect them?"

Koh flipped to a Wookiee's face, then to an Ithorian before going back to his white face. "You've already met them, actually." Koh moved to look away, turning his back on Aang. "Tui and La, your moon and ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other, push and pull, life and death, good and evil, yin and yang." Aang's eyes opened wide as he experiences remembered the white and black fish circling each other in the pond and the vision he had of them as they turned into the yin and yang symbol just before he entered the Spirit World.

Aang quickly became excited "The koi fish!" Hearing the emotion in Aang's voice, Koh quickly reeled around to stare at the now expressionless face of Aang. "I must be going now."

Koh flipped to the face of a bald, young man. "We'll meet again. When the forces of Darkness come for you then you'll be begging to see me."

Koh then proceeded to recede into the shadows as Aang walked out of his cave as he than ran in front of the tree that was Koh's lair. Thinking of the Wookiee's for a moment he stopped and talked to the ground. "The spirits are in trouble, I need to get back to the physical world."

Roku image suddenly appeared on the ground. "A friend is here, to guide you back."

Aang turned around excitedly realising who it was "Hei Bai!"

Qu-Gon appeared again to give Aang some final advice "Good luck Aang. But beware the shroud of the Dark Side is growing. And beware of Abeloth."

Aang wasn't sure what an "Abeloth" was or who but he still nodded to make sure he understood as the spirit groaned as Aang then jumped onto him and set off.

 **Back In The Physical World, Northern Water Tribe**

Two fireballs hit the city as two Water Tribe members were fleeing as a tank destroyed a totem pole behind them. Two Water Tribe members were trying to stop a tank. Many fire navy ships and the moon loomed behind the water. Two fire navy soldiers were positioned at a bridge as a waterbender dropped down to move the bridge back from where the fire navy soldiers came from, taking the soldiers with it. A waterbender was facing a tank, submerging the tank in the snow and ice around it. Waterbenders were attacking fire navy soldiers with shards of ice, who used shields to protect themselves.

Storm Troopers decked out in snow gear designating them as 'Snow Troopers' as they fired upon the Waterbenders who fought back, managing to attack some of them but some Waterbenders were unfortunately killed by blaster fire.

Pakku managed to freeze and take down eight oncoming soldiers as he dodged a fire blast, having become surrounded with tanks and soldiers. Unleashing a wave of water he managed to slice tank wheels off and freeze soldiers behind him in ice. Pakku managed to lift himself into the air with water while being fired upon by firebenders. Avoiding the blasts, he knocked the firebenders away using his water cyclone as a wave.

Waterbenders managed to send a tank flying toward Zhao who managed to avoid it as he gave a smirk about his plan "We'll be following this map to a very special location. And when we get there, we're going fishing."

The Inquisitors stepped up as they activated their lightsabres as the Seventh Sister quickly cut down a Waterbender "Then let us not waste anytime."

Trying to keep low, Sabine, Zeb and Rex managed to escape hoping they could find everyone ele.

 **Back in the Spirit World**

Aang arrived at his starting location and jumped off Hei Bai "This is where I came in, but how do I get back?" Hei Bai stood on his hind legs and sent a beam of energy at Aang, who disappeared o the physical world. The Baboon spirit was sitting on a rock as he opened his eyes. "Good riddance."

Hei Bai, having assumed his monstrous form, shot an intense beam from his mouth at the baboon spirit sending it flying, before reverting to his original form.

 **Back in the physical world, Northern Water Tribe**

Aang walked toward Momo. "Momo. Oh no, where's my body?" Aang was surrounded by energy as he flew into the air toward the cave being able to see the entire Water Tribe.

Katara suddenly noticed Aang as she turned around. Appa was flying in the sky as Aang shot past overhead to the cave as Katara pointed him out "Look, that's gotta be Aang! Yip-yip!"

Aang entered the cave, filling it with light. Aang then woke up, attempting to get out of his restraints and noticing Zuko who acknowledged him "Welcome back."

Aang narrowed his eyes. "It's good to be back." Aang airbended Zuko and Kallus into a wall as he propelled himself backward out of the cave.

Aang wriggled like a worm in an attempt to get away, only to be caught by Zuko as he pulled Aang up by his collar "That won't be enough to escape."

Aang however saw knowing now he was saved "Appa!" Appa landed as Katara slid off.

Zuko threw the tied-up Aang aside who yelped upon hitting the ground "Here for a rematch?"

Katara however was confident as she countered his fire blasts. "Trust me Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match." Katara used waterbending to launch Zuko into the air before plummeting him down to the ground, knocking him out.

Kallus was about to fire before Ezra used the Force to knock him back.

"You really must be getting tired of this right?" Ezra asked

Sokka ran toward Aang to untie him with Zuko and Kallus lying unconscious as Sokka took time to compliment the bad guys "Hey, this is some quality rope!"

"We need to get to the oasis. The spirits are in trouble!" Aang warned as he airbended himself atop Appa. Suddenly he stopped for a moment "Wait, we can't just leave him here."

"Sure we can. Let's go." Sokka said

"No, if we leave him he'll die." Aang said as he airbended himself off Appa and retrieved Zuko as well as Kallus, bringing them to Appa.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the people who are constantly trying to kill us." Sokka sarcastically said

Ezra looked at Kanan "Kanan?"

"Showing mercy isn't a sign of weakness. If it were possible we should strive to do it more often" Kanan said indicating he agreed with Aang's decision as Appa then took off.

 **Throughout the Northern Water Tribe**

Tui and La were in the oasis lake as Zhao grabbed Tui from the water, placing it in a sack. The moon suddenly went red, followed by everything else including the entire city.

Pakku suddenly lost his waterbending as he fell to the ground. A waterbender was attempting to waterbend but lost his bending allow a Snow Trooper to mercilessly shoot him down, killing him. Three more waterbenders, were bending water, but they too lost their bending as they were than gunned down as Fire Navy soldiers were successfully firebending. Appa was flying with the red moon behind him as he gave a groan.

Sokka noticed Yue grab her head as if in pain. "Are you okay?"

Yue was shaken with fear "I feel faint."

Aang held his head with one hand. "I feel it, too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble."

Ezra felt pain as well as Kanan "Kanan?!"

"The Force is crying out in anguish. We have to get there fast!" Kanan warned.

Yue suddenly became solemn "I owe the Moon Spirit my life."

Sokka was confused "What do you mean?"

Yue then began to explain "When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue. For the moon."

 **At the Oasis Lake**

"I am ... a legend, now!" Zhao said as he grasped the bag with Tui in it, down to his head. "The Fire Nation will, for generations, tell stories about the great Zhao, who darkened the moon. They will call me, Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Moon Slayer, Zhao the Invincible!" Momo suddenly jumped on top of Zhao's head. "Ugh ... Get it off! Get it off!" Momo then flew away landing on Aang's arm and running to his shoulder, with Katara, Kanan, Ezra and Sokka are behind him.

Suddenly Zhao was shot in the hand in an attempt to remove the bag from his hand, being careful not to hit it by Sabine as she, Zeb and Rex stepped up joining the others.

Zhao, the Inquisitors and his soldiers, readied themselves for battle as did Aang, Ezra, Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, Rex Sokka and Katara readying themselves.

"Don't bother." Zhao said as he lifted the sack up threatening to kill Tui, shaking off the injury

Aang and the others surrendered as he tried to warn him "Zhao, don't!"

Zhao however didn't listen "It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." Aang warned

"And the entire galaxy." Ezra added.

"Think about this before you make a stupid mistake." Sabine warned

Iroh suddenly joined them "They are right Zhao."

Zhao calmly turned to Iroh. "General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

Iroh took off his hood as he addressed him "I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, too. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now!"

Zhao released the koi fish into the oasis as he hesitated before striking the koi fish with a fire slice out of anger. Iroh recoiled from the flames as Aang looked on and up at the moon. The moon suddenly faded out as the world went gray. Zhao looked up until Iroh began firebending at him as he dodged and countered his firebending while retreating toward his firebending soldiers. They were then swiftly defeated as Zhao escaped.

La circled the now dead Tui as the Fifth Brother moved to kill it before the Seventh Sister stopped him leaving him confused "We should kill the other one to put it out of it's misery."

"No. The Admiral has spared the lonely fish. A remaining life alone is a fate worse than death." The Seventh Sister smiled as she addressed the two Jedi "We would normally fight you but for now we must be going."

Before they could escape Kanan and Ezra used the Force to knock them both back on the ground unconscious. Meanwhile Aang and the others looked on in disbelief, moving toward the water. Yue looked on while unbeknownst to her Zuko had escaped from behind her as Iroh picked up the dead koi fish.

Yue began to grieve for what was lost "There's no hope now, it's over."

Aang suddenly began to become more powerful like before in what we would learn to be known as the Avatar State "No, it's not over."

Aang entered the water as the others looked on, Kanan and Ezra again sensing the immense power as they did when Aang did this previously. Aang stood in a meditative stance as La circled him as the latter's eyes then lit up. Aang then descended into the water as blue lightning-like energy expanded from the oasis island into the water as the oasis began to light up in the same blue color.

Katara and the others were watching in awe as the energy moved to the edge of the oasis, rising up to form a giant amphibious-like creature, facing out toward the sea, with Aang in the center, controlling it. The Two Inquisitors woke up, shocked by what they were seeing as they crawled away. The Fire Nation soldiers and Snow Troopers in the city looked on at this creature's sudden appearance as did Pakku and other Northern Water Tribe members before Aang moved past a river, Fire Nation soldiers and Snow Troopers on one side, Pakku and his group on the other. The Water Tribe all bowed down as the Fire Nation soldiers and Snow Troopers prepared to attack. Aang, controlling the massive creature, began to head to the ocean, laying waste to any Fire Nation soldiers and Snow Troopers on the way.

 **Somewhere throughout the Northern Water Tribe**

Zhao continued to flee only to be attacked by Zuko leaving him surprised "You're alive?"

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko angrily accused as he attacked Zhao.

"Yes I did." Zhao admitted. As Zuko approached Zhao the giant energy form was making its way toward the ocean. "You're the Blue Spirit, an enemy of the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar."

"I had no choice." Zuko said as he continued his attacks, but they were blocked by Zhao.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure. You're a disgrace. Then, at least, you could have lived!" Zhao said as Zuko and Zhao began to fight.

 **Back at the Oasis, Northern Water Tribe**

Iroh placed the dead koi fish in the water.

Katara however agreed with Yue feeling all hope was lost "It's too late, it's dead."

Iroh noticed Yue as he had a realisation "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you."

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back." Yue said

Sokka however reached to stop her "No! You don't have to do that."

Yue wouldn't hear of it however "It's my duty, Sokka."

"I won't let you!" Sokka said as he held her hand "Your father told me to protect you."

"I have to do this." Yue said as her hand slipped out of Sokka's as she placed her hands on the koi fish. The koi began to glow as Yue closed her eyes.

Yue fell as Sokka caught her but nothing could be done "No! She's gone, she's gone."

Aang approached the sea as he sent the fire navy ships back out into the ocean. Aang continued to destroy ships and drive the rest back out. He then looked up into the sky as he noticed the TIE Fighters and Star Destroyer doing damage to the Rebel Fleet along with the ships surrounding it as he flew into the air to stop it.

On the ground below the Inquisitors were attempting to escape, cutting down Fire Nation soldiers and Snow Troopers if it meant securing their escape.

"We can't outrun the water!" The Fifth Brother warned as suddenly a wave came towards them as both Inquisitors attempted to send it back using the Force but were consumed by it and seemingly washed away.

 **In the Sky Close to the Planet**

Admiral Konstantine's Star Destroyer was picking up Aang's presence, leaving Captain Syn stunned "Sir! Something... or someone is coming towards us. It's taken out all of our fighters and ships."

"What?!" Admiral Konstantine yelled as he looked out to see Aang having used the monster to destroy the ships and TIE Fighters, saving Hera and the rest of the Rebel ships. He then approached the window of Konstantine's Star Destroyer giving a menacing glare as Konstantine gulped and knew when he was beaten "Return to space and then jump to hyperspace. We will return for the weapon another day."

"Sir?" Captain Syn asked confused.

"The boy." Admiral Konstantine responded simply. This boy if he were captured someday would secure him a grand promotion. He just had to be the first to do it.

Aang then moved back and returned to the ground as the Star Destroyer escaped the planet and returned to space.

 **On the ground below, Northern Water Tribe**

Sokka held Yue as she faded and disappeared as the koi began to light up and glow.

Iroh placed the koi back into the oasis water as the entire lake began to light up until energy floated up into the air forming an image of Yue.

"Goodbye, Sokka." Yue said as she came to kiss him. "I'll always be with you." They kiss as Yue disappeared as Sokka looked up to the moon as it then reappeared in the sky, bringing the color back.

Sabine then placed a hand on his shoulder as he cried and embraced her as she gave him a comforting hug.

Kanan silently closed his eyes as he looked at Ezra who also mourned the Princess "She is one with the Force now. Her spirit will live on through the moon and be seen by everyone as their protector."

Aang, still fused with the Ocean Spirit, was in front of the Water Tribe city as he looked up and noticed the moon has returned. The Ocean Spirit faded into the water and moved back to the city, dropping Aang off on a wall as he left the Avatar State.

Zuko and Zhao were fighting on a bridge. As Zuko gains the upper hand, Zhao suddenly noticed the moon has returned.

Zhao was in disbelief at what he was seeing "It can't be!"

Kallus suddenly shot Zhao twice with a blaster as he stumbled and looked at him.

"Another traitor. I can't wait to report this to your superiors." Zhao grunted as he was suddenly consumed by the energy in the shape of a hand and dragged toward the water.

Zuko quickly went to help him "Take my hand!" Zhao considered it for a moment before retracting his hand as the energy plummeted into the water, Zhao dragged along with it, as he dissipated.

"Thank you for coming back." Zuko said "But you need to return to the Empire. I'm not going to let you take the fall for me."

Kallus felt there was no arguing with him. "I will keep in touch. Be your inside should you need it."

"Thank you Agent Kallus." Zuko said.

Kallus gave a silent nod as he noticed an abandoned TIE Fighter below as he left the bridge and made his way towards it. Noting it still miraculously worked he used it to escape the planet and then returned to Space where he boarded the Star Destroyer.

The Inquisitors managed to secure an escape too on separate TIE Fighters although both were still injured from the water nearly drowning them but they escaped to fight another day.

 **After the Battle, Northern Water Tribe**

Pakku and others on a ledge were overlooking the city.

Rex had met up with some of the soldiers as they saluted him "I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you on the frontlines. But you made everyone proud including me for your bravery."

"They did sir." Hahn said walking towards Rex and Sabine, albeit with a bandage on his leg due to being shot by a Snow Trooper. "I just wish we could have saved the Princess."

His look indicated to Sabine he meant what he said. Far cry from what he said before. She then walked away.

Rex then saluted as the soldiers saluted back as he then left.

Katara stood behind Pakku as he revealed to her his next move "I've decide to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe."

Katara was surprised "What about Aang? He still needs to learn waterbending."

Pakku gave a smile "Well, then he better get used to calling you Master Katara."

Arnook and Sokka were standing on the ledge looking at the moon as the former was lamenting the loss of his daughter "The spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw a beautiful, brave, young woman become the Moon Spirit. I knew this day would come."

"You must be proud." Sokka said

"So proud ... and sad." Arnook responded.

Ezra was looking out at the horizon thinking about what Kanan said. The journey was going to be long. How many more would die at the hands of the Fire Nation and the Empire? Whatever happens next he was going to be ready for it.

Kanan then walked over to Hera who had landed as both hugged each other.

 **On the shore**

Zuko and Iroh were on a raft floating away from the city as the latter was addressing the former "I'm surprised Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar."

Zuko's response was simple "I'm tired."

Iroh seemed to understand "Then you should rest. A man needs his rest."

 **Back at the Northern Water Tribe City**

Aang looked out on the ledge in the city as Katara stood behind him. He realised she was there as he turned around and seeing Kanan and Hera hugging they too embraced as Momo joined them "You too, Momo."

"Come here." Aang said as Momo leapt on to Aang's shoulders Sokka placed his hand on Aang's shoulder while the Ghost Crew stood together. All looked out to the ocean and the moon as Appa rose up in front of them.

In **Fire Lord Ozai's chambers, in the heart of the Fire Nation**

Ozai was addressing his daughter "Iroh is a traitor, and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you."

Azula looked up at her father smiling "I will not fail you."

Kallus and Konstantine were standing with Governor Tarkin as the former addressed the Governor "The Inquisitors are unaccounted for and the Avatar and the Jedi are becoming more of a problem.

"That has been taking care of Agent Kallus. And this time he will eliminate them permanently." Governor Tarkin said.

Darth Vader's heavy breathing echoed throughout the chamber as he entered making his presence known. Soon the Jedi be destroyed and the Avatar would be his.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter finally done and Book 1 finished. Took longer than I would have liked but now we can move on in the story. I wanted this chapter done sometime during Star Wars Celebration in April but that didn't happen. Then I wanted it done for Star Wars Day but now finally here we are. And yet there's not much I can say here. The moments I get to write were ones I liked doing wrapping up the stories from the show and seeing the Rebels characters respond appropriately.**

 **I wasn't sure about the Inquisitors if I wanted to leave that ambiguous or not but like I said I'm struggling to find things to do with them at the moment. And while he technically isn't a Rebel spy yet Kallus is going to begin doing what leads him to that through keeping in touch with Zuko. And we're also bringing Azula in my favourite character but it'll still be a challenge to write her I'm sure.**

 **RIP to Peter Mayhew the original and mighty Chewbacca. The presence of Wookiees in the spirit world were my way of acknowledging him and his character but also referencing an unfinished Clone Wars arc involving Wookiees who from the art released were shown to be spiritual and could talk to their trees so I felt it wouldn't be out of place to see them here.**

 **But now we move onto Book 2 but before that there will be a few Rebels episodes reorganised to fit the timeline I've set up but I'll reveal those when we get to them just so we can break things up from things always happening in the Avatar world. As for Qui-Gon's warning of the name "Abeloth" Well you'll see.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
